Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky
by SonicAnime2010
Summary: It was a meeting by chance that leads Sonic into this new adventure, that cold peaceful winter's night where he met that girl in the wheelchair.. little did he know the adventures he was going to have with her and her friends. Mid-A's Nanoha, .. Now in Sonic Adventure!
1. Innocent Starter, A chance meeting

SonicANIME2010 here with something new, the pilot to my next story, it's a crossover between Sonic and Nanoha again, and this time, setting in A's and giving Sonic a sword; and this time, I'm diving in the middle of A's, and effectively taking a different approach. Nanoha A's is the second season in the Nanoha franchise, setting about a few months after the original and 10 years before StrikerS. And on the Sonic side, at least Pre-Adventure

Ages:

Sonic: 12

Tails: 6

Knuckles: 13

Nanoha: 9

Fate: 9

Arf: 16 (Officially)

Hayate: 9

Vita: 8 (Officially)

Signum: 19 (Officially)

Shamal: 22 (Officially)

Zafira: Uncertain (Officially it was never confirmed)

Reinforce: Uncertain (She's the book's "Master Program")

Chrono Harlaown: 14

Lindy Harlaown: 31

I don't own Sonic or Nanoha, they belong to Sonic Team and Seven Arcs respectively

**-Opening: "Eternal Blaze" **Mizuki Nana, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's-  
(Visuals again for the pilot, then the main first chapter.)

Opening to a bright and sunny day in the hills, first cut to Sonic, Nanoha, Hayate (in a wheelchair) and Fate standing back to back of one another (Sonic to Hayate, Nanoha to Fate)  
**Haruka sora hibiite iru **(_The prayers echoing in the distant sky)  
_**Inori wa kiseki ni **(_are changing into miracles.)_

A high pace ballad of violins and pianos echo as the Nanoha star logo appears followed by the Sonic Team logo to the left of it over the backdrop of a cloudy sky and the text appears as the guitars start

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky

The scene changes to a dark night on Angel Island with Knuckles standing guard over the Master Emerald in the Hidden Palace  
**Mayonaka no ao ni tokete **(_Drops of my tears,)_

Cut to Tails working on the Tornado 1 in his workshop tinkering with its engine and wings  
**Nagareteku namida no tsubu **(_flowing and melting into the night sky's azure)_

Now cut to the Yagami household, Sonic and Vita first sitting at a table with Hayate and Signum, with Zafira laying down in dog form and Reinforce (this is the original, she has an older teenage girl's body type, long silver hair, red eyes. And she's wearing at that moment civil clothes) and Shamal of all people in the kitchen "Trying" to boil water.. only for the pot to somehow catch flames and everyone scouring in there trying to help put it out (couldn't resist lol)  
**Mayoi naku tsutsumikomu **(_encountered a warmth)  
_**Nukumori ni deatta **(_that tenderly enveloped them)_

Cut to a yellow background with Nanoha and Fate standing in battle-like stances with Arf in her humanoid form (teenage girl with orangish red hair, wearing gauntlets and boots, red very short shots, with a black cloak attached to her waist, a mid-drift showing pink sleeveless shirt, with a small red bow at her chest, there is an opening in the shirt to show abit of her cleavage.. its skimpy I know, don't kill me, it's how she looks) also in a stance  
**Masshiro no yuki no you ni **(_your forever honest words)_

Now cut to a light blue background with Sonic, Vita, Hayate, Reinforce, Signum and Zafira (humanoid form: Muscular tanned man also wearing gauntlets and boots, and a blue long coat-like outfit and black pants underneath, hair silver colored) all also standing in a battle stance  
**Dokomademo sunao na kotoba **(_as white as the snow,)_

Now cut again back to the grassy plains with Sonic, Nanoha, Fate, Arf (in her humanoid form), Hayate, Reinforce and the other Wolkenritter (Vita, Signum, Zafira, and Shamal) looking out into the distance, and holding up their respective devices in standby mode, (Hayate's is the cross-type pendant, Sonic's is a miniature version of his which is a sword similar in standby to Singum's. Zafira and Arf have no devices, Shamal has her ring, Reinforce has a book). And holding it up to call their jackets  
**Tetsu no hane matotta **(r_ouse me into motion,)  
_**Boku wo ugokashiteku **(_me who have been tangled with iron feathers)_

Cut to dual images of Nanoha and Fate changing into their barrier jackets. Then followed by Sonic and Hayate, Vita and Signum, and Reinforce gaining her own each respectively wielding their devices  
**Kizutsuku tabi ni **(_Whenever you are hurt)  
_**Yasashiku nareru **(_you only become more tender and gentle,)_

Cut to a brown-haired girl typing on a keyboard onboard the _Asura_ with Chrono behind her (this is Amy Limietta) giving a thumbs up gesture and Lindy Harlaown pointing her fingers out in a gesture signalling "go"  
**Kimi no sono egao dake **(_and thats's why I want to at least protect)_

Cut to Sonic and the others flying into engage combat

**Mamorinukitai negai wa hitotsu** (_your smile to the end as my one-and-only wish.)_

Scene now shows Signum and Fate teaming up and slicing down a wave of large silver mechs and Signum turning her blade into a bladed whip on the mechs and Fate launching a haken saber from her device on it  
**Toki o koe kizamareta **_(When these sad memories transcend time and space,)  
_**Kanashimi no kioku **_(and become permanently engraved,)_

Cut to Vita and Nanoha firing their respective shooting spells at more mechs and then destroying them with melee combat with Nanoha firing a massive pink Divine Buster  
**Massugu ni uketomeru **(_you, who have accepted them all without hesitation,)_  
**Kimi was hikari no tenshi **_(are my goddess (angel) of light.)_

Cut now to Sonic wielding his sword and slicing and dicing mech after mech covering Shamal with Reinforce, ending with Sonic and Reinforce double teaming for a volley of spells  
**Ano hi mune ni tomotta **(_The flames of eternity set ablaze)_

Cut now to Arf and Zafira in their humanoid forms engaging melee with armored mechs with Knuckles and Tails using an arm cannon to demolish a wave with them  
**Eien no honoo **_**(**__In my heart on that day__**)**_

Cut to Hayate hugging the Book of Darkness (Tome of the Night Sky) about to Unison with Reinforce and Sonic holding his sword device horizontally infront of him and absorbing the Chaos Emeralds powers  
**Fukai yami tokihanatte **_(will release the abyssal darkness)_

Scene now shows Sonic and the others (with Knuckles and Tails) landing on the ground and shifting back to their civil clothes and Hayate back in her chair, while everyone still held their devices (aside from Knuckles and Tails who don't have their own yet) with Sonic holding his by the hilt and hanging it over his shoulder  
**Jiyuu no tobira hiraiteku **_(and open the gate of freedom.)_

Still pictures of Nanoha's device Raising Heart in device mode, Fate's Bardiche in device mode, Signum's Laevatein in sword mode, Vita's Graf Eisen in Hammerform, Shamal's rings, Chrono's device S2U, Hayate's staff and finally Sonic's device "Blauwind (Blue wind in German)" which appears as a sword (Devices and Jackets/armor is to be described later)  
**Tsuyoku hatenai mirai e **_( Then, with strength, I move towards a limitless future.)_

The song ends with everyone looking up and the same logo from the beginning appearing again and the text appears again

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 1  
Innocent Starter, it was a chance meeting

**-Earth: Uminari City: Night Time-  
-Insert: "Chiisana Negai" **Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's OST-

It was the first day of December in this Japanese city. Snow fell and the temperatures were low but the spirit of the holidays lightened up the city. One peace-loving adventurous hedgehog named Sonic, found himself here amongst this city. He only just recently succeeded against his enemy Doctor Eggman a few days ago, but little did he know what was to happen next. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts when he accidentally bumped into a young girl in a wheelchair and caused her to drop her groceries.

Young Hayate Yagami, a cute, kind-hearted, cheerful orphan and also the mistress of the Book of Darkness, an age old device containing 666 pages, used for the storage of knowledge and spells. While Hayate knew of the Book's power, she also knew that to fill the pages, innocent people would have to be hurt for their cores to be absorbed into the book, and while although enough wouldn't be absorbed to kill the person, Hayate thought that any harm to others was unacceptable. Though despite being cheerful, she used it to hide the pain the Book was causing her. On this night, as usual, Hayate was gathering groceries to cook supper for the Wolkenritter, when someone bumped into her, which caused her to fall off her chair and drop said groceries.

"Ow..." Hayate groaned.

"Ah! Gomen (sorry in Japanese)!" the voice of the one who jostled her apologized, when she turned around, blue eyes met green as she saw Sonic. After a brief moment the hedgehog gathered up the girl's groceries, apologizing at double-speed as he went.

"No, it's okay.. I wasn't paying attention... ano... could you help me up?"

"Uh.. sure" Sonic agreed and lifted the girl up to her wheelchair.

After a brief awkward moment of silence Hayate giggled "Guess we both didn't pay attention to where we were going."

"Yeah.." Sonic rubbed the back of his head

"I'm Yagami, Hayate.. what's your name?"

"Sonic, Sonikku ze hejihoggu" the hedgehog greeted with a thumbs up.

Hayate let out a soft giggle "Very cute... do you live around here?"

"Not really... I like to travel around a lot" Sonic said, then let out a sneeze

"You don't sound too good, its going to get colder out here, if you like you can stay at my house until you're over that" Hayate offered

"You don't have to do that, I'll be fine. It's just a minor cold" Sonic tried to argue his way out.

"It's no trouble to me, really. Come on." Hayate wheeled herself away. Sonic, seeing no reason not to, followed her to her house

**-Yagami Residence-**

Hayate and Sonic soon arrive at her home, door was unlocked and the lights were on. They went in.

"Tadaima (I'm home)" Hayate announced

"Welcome back!" Shamal said from the kitchen, with a pan of boiling water on the stove.

"Where's Signum, Vita and Zafira?" Hayate questioned

"They're running a few errands.." Shamal answered and left the kitchen for a brief moment, she looked surprised when she saw Sonic "Who's this? A new friend?"

"This is Sonic, we sort of ran into each other at the grocery store, and he sounded like he was getting a cold from being out there so I thought he could stay here so he doesn't get sick"

"Ah.. that's very kind of you, Hayate-chan.. I'm Shamal Yagami, a relative"

"Nice to meet you" Sonic said, but then he suddenly smelt something, "Uh.. is something burning?"

**-Insert: "Miscasting" **Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's-

"Oh! Not again!" Shamal rushed back into the kitchen, leaving the hedgehog and brunette to just look at each other, Shamal's voice cried from the kitchen "The pot's on fire!"

Sonic pushed Hayate into the kitchen to be greeted by the humorous sight of Shamal panicking over a small pot of stew that caught flame some how.

"This happen a lot?" Sonic asked with a few hints of humor in his voice

"I'm usually the one who does the cooking." Hayate answered. After a few minutes the fire was put out, Hayate informed Shamal kindly, "I can cook the dinner tonight, don't worry."

"I'll help" Sonic offered, "How many are we cooking for?"

"With you makes six."

"Okay! Let's do it then." the duo started to cook the stew for the other Wokenritter who were to come back sometime soon.

In the midst of cooking the front door opened again "Tadaima" Vita's voice announced as she, Signum and Zafira returned.

Shamal was the first to welcome them back "Welcome back Vita-chan."

"Where's Hayate-ojou-sama (mistress in this context)" Signum asked

"She's cooking in the kitchen and she has an unusual guest"

"How unusual?" Vita asked

"I'll introduce you." Shamal directed the three to the kitchen where Hayate and Sonic were still cooking

"Ah.. Welcome back. You can just sit down, we'll have dinner out in a little bit" Hayate told them.

"I'm Sonic, nice to meet you, we sort of met by accident at the store" the hedgehog added,

The Wolkenritter took their seats at the table and had a mental conversation amongst themselves.

'What do you think about him?' Signum asked Shamal

'Well he seems nice enough.. I don't think he's a familiar though, he's too independent, and there's something else other than magic in him. Some unusual power' Shamal answered

'You think we can use this power to fill the book?' Vita asked

'Maybe, but I don't think we should try it.. she seems attached to him already, and if we attack him for this power, she won't let us live it down.'

'So, for now, we leave him alone' Zafira concluded.

'Agreed..' Signum said, at that point Hayate and Sonic finished everyone's stew and served it.

"What are your names? I didn't get them..." Sonic asked

"Vita" the small red-head introduced herself

"Signum" followed by the young woman with purplish-pink hair

"Zafira" the blue wolf finished.

The six had a rather peaceful time eating together surprisingly

"Oy.. blue boy, how did you meet Hayate?" Vita asked

"Well.. we sort of ran into each other at the grocery store, I was in there getting some travel snacks and we just met outside.. and I sort of knocked into her.." Sonic answered, bad move on that because 3 sets of eyes were glaring at him, a sight that unnerved the hedgehog, "Um.. "

"Ah.. you can calm down, I didn't get hurt.. I didn't notice him either" Hayate bailed him out of that situation. The Wolkenritter merely settled for suspicious glares.

After their dinner, Sonic helped clean up the table and the dishes, and afterward sat down on a couch to relax, when he did so he caught notice of a rather peculiar book, it looked like an old brown book that gave off a strange vibe to the hedgehog, being curious he took a look at it. After a brief few moments he gave up and walked away.

Little did the curious hedgehog know that this book was known as the Book of Darkness, and as the hedgehog gazed at it, the book' itself was also analyzing him. The "Will" of it gained a particular interest in the blue creature. When Sonic left the book alone after deciding to keep an eye on it, the "Will" made sure to keep an eye on him, hoping he keeps the master (Hayate) safe.

So for the next few days Sonic occupied the guest room at Hayate's house, while the Wolkenritter were out doing their "errands" (aka trying to fill the book's pages behind her back) with the Book slowly and unwillingly draining Hayate of her life, it had it's own wish that Sonic could keep her safe, and as she got worse, Sonic spent more time helping her. Sonic never had any knowledge of Magic and like Hayate, was unaware of the Wolkenritter's workings. Hayate found herself attached to Sonic as he helped her through her pains, on her spare time, she and Sonic designed some armor and weapons for him, while he was unaware of magic, he saw Hayate's designs as a way to get close to her and keep her happy. Sonic was not blind, although Hayate was cheerful around him, he knew she was in pain, and several nights when the others weren't home, he wouldn't leave her alone. Sometimes even sharing the bed if he thought it would help.

**-music less-**

A few weeks pass and it's the week before Christmas Eve. Hayate's condition got so worse to the point that she collapsed, Sonic was scared for her life when he found her. Knowing that he had to be quick, the hedgehog hoisted the brunette over his back and ran full-speed to the Hospital where she was a regular to because of her condition. To keep suspicions away, Sonic acted under like a very convincing plush animal that Hayate never let go of. The Wolkenritter stayed by the side of their master and her new friend. On December the 23rd, Hayate's friend Suzuka (9-year old, long purple hair) decided to spend some time, and she introduced Hayate to Nanoha and Fate.

**-Insert: "Besaid Island" FFX-**

Nanoha and Fate were pleased to meet a mutual friend of Suzuka's, and Hayate was pleased to meet them as well. Sonic, not wanting to draw too much attention to himself, still acted like a plush doll, though unknown to him, the two visitors were able to find something odd about him.

'Ne, Fate-chan.. Don't you sense something about that animal Hayate-chan has?' Nanoha asked mentally

'Yeah.. it's almost like it's alive... something strange about it.. we can't dwell on it now, we can surprise her for Christmas eve since she's a friend of Suzuka's'

'Yeah..' Nanoha agreed.

Now on Sonic's side, he was happy for Hayate meeting new friends, he liked to see her happy and not in pain.

Nanoha and Fate's visiting hours were up and they went home with Suzuka in tow.

"Sonic-kun.. what do you think of them? They seem like good friends to have" Hayate asked

"Yeah.. It's nice to see you with friends.. I get the feeling the others don't have too many... but they seem to have gotten used to me being around"

"Are you going to leave? You said you like to adventure."

"Maybe.. I think I'm already in one.. I can't just stop on this one now to go on another." Sonic answered, then thought to himself 'I'm not going anywhere until I'm sure Hayate is safe.. I will protect her happiness as much as I can.'

It was Christmas Eve and the Wolkenritter (with the Book of Darkness) remained by Hayate's side, in their minds, they knew the book was killing her for each day it wasn't completed, and it's only a matter of time before she dies, they didn't want that. Suddenly in the evening, Nanoha and Fate came in for a visit, and were shocked to see the Wolkenritter there.

'Fate-chan.. they are..' Nanoha said

'I know.. and Hayate must be their master, and the master of the Book of Darkness.. The one the book will kill upon its completion, we can't let it kill her.' Fate noted.

The duo and the Wolkenritter had a slight confrontation, but instead of talking out loud, they took to the mental communications.

'She is your master.. isn't she?' Fate asked Signum.

'Hai.' came the reply she got.

'And the blue creature?'

'He has had no involvement or knowledge in our work and neither does our ojou-sama.' Signum answered.

That very night it was settled that they were to fight. When the time came everyone left, leaving Sonic and Hayate in the dark and alone. The hedgehog had his own suspicions, but instead of acting on them, he stayed near the one person who's most important through all this, Hayate.

**-"Run" FFX OST-**

Nightfall and darkness descended on the hospital, suspense and worry unnerved Hayate, but Sonic remained by her side all the time. All of a sudden they found themselves almost literally pulled by a set of glyphs that transported them magically to the very roof of the hospital, where they saw what appeared to be Nanoha, wearing a white dress outfit and wielding a staff that had a long silver pole with a gold ¾ circle encasing a large red orb, and Fate, wearing a black swimsuit and near leg-high black socks and plated boots, a pink mini-skirt and a black cloak, also wielding an unopened Halberd like staff with it's head black. Signum was nearing unconsciousness with her sword device near her hands, as was Vita, Shamal and Zafira. What was noticeable was a dark-blue pyramid that floated in mid-air.

"Nanoha" was about ready to end Vita's life and force the Book of Darkness to absorb her and the other Wolkenritter's Linker Cores (which is what the book absorbs to fill its pages). An action that would no doubt complete the book and force the brunette to awaken it's power. "Nanoha" had a dark tone to her voice when she talked "Mistress of the Book... When we finish your knights.. we'll go after your blue friend over there (indicating Sonic)."

Hayate was scared and also confused as to why Nanoha and Fate, friends of her friend Suzuka, would do something as horrible as what they were about to do. Sonic, however, had something else in his mind, suspicions, like what was in the pyramid, and why to him, something was off about the duo, he only met them once, but to him they seemed too nice to do something that horrible. A conclusion was reached, "Nanoha and "Fate" were not who they say they were.. and that thought alone got Sonic into action.

The next few moments were a surprise to everyone. Sonic quickly broke free of Hayate's grasp and ran into action. He took several steps then leaped up for that pyramid.

"Sonic-kun!" Hayate called after him..

"O-oy.. what's that blue boy... thinking?" Vita thought out loud.

In mid-air, Sonic curled up into a ball and rolled at blazing high speeds, practically turning himself into a projectile. The blue blur spun and made contact with the pyramid-like structure, using his sharpened quills, he practically became a saw that cut the pyramid in half through the direct middle. Upon his landing he spotted Signum's blade and went for it with his speed.

The Pyramid that was just sawed in half by Sonic opened up to reveal the real Nanoha and Fate, what was different about Fate though is that her cloak was off.

"What was that?" Fate asked

"I don't know.. but it freed us" Nanoha answered.

The copies were shocked at how their Crystal Cage could have been broken so easily, the fake Nanoha asked in surprise "How did you escape?", but their answer never came as Sonic appeared out of nowhere through his speed with an angry look on his face.

"Leave Hayate alone, fakers!" Sonic barked and held Laevatein high and quickly but accurately sliced downwards and then two more times in an X-like motion which sent the surprised mages into the gate with a harsh impact. The impact forced the false mage's guises to drop. Revealing twin blue-haired men wearing white masks and matching cloaks.

One of them growled in anger "You made a big mistake interfering."

The blue hedgehog didn't think too much on the threat and countered with a taunting raspberry gesture.

"Oh.. you little- GAH!" the other one was interrupted by pink chains and yellow binds, the source of those were the real Nanoha and Fate.

"Blue creature.. Sonic, right? Go help your friend, we'll handle these two." Fate requested.

Sonic didn't need to be told twice as he returned Signum's device and went back to Hayate's side and allowed her to hug him for comfort. The Wolkenritter, while beaten and bruised, managed to get up to their knees and watch what the masked twins' next move would be.

"We surrender" the twin on the left said

"Our objective was to send the girl into a panicked state." The other added

With the Wolkenritter starting to recover from their injuries, Hayate's panic was gone thanks to Sonic, only replaced by mere confusion as to what was happening, but at least she wasn't panicking,

Several minutes later, a young teenaged boy in a black jacket outfit arrived and cast a light blue magic circle at the feet of the masked individuals, chains came out from the circle and bound them tight.

"Struggle Bind" the teen, named Chrono explained, "Powerful binds that even counter transformations"

The bind was true to its design when it forced the masked men out of their transformation once more, revealing their true selves to be twin, cat-eared girls in black jacket and skirt outfits.

"Aria and Lotte Liese... Familiars of Admiral Gil Graham.. I assume you're here doing what he ordered?" Chrono asked

"Yes... but he also told us that if we failed and something like this happened, we were to give in" Aria answered.

"We didn't expect interference from that blue creature over there" Lotte explained and pointed to Sonic and Hayate.

Enforcer Chrono turned and noticed the presence of the two, determining that Hayate was the master of the Book of Darkness, he filed that detail away for the moment and focused on the wounded Wolkenritter, just as he was about to heal them, two more mages showed up, one a nine year old boy with sandy brown hair, wearing a brown cloak and tan shirt and shorts outfit with a green and cream colored tunic over it. The other a 16 year old (in apperance) girl with fiery red hair with dog ears and tail to match, her outfit was rather skimpy and revealing mid-drift baring sleeveless shirt with a opening to display her cleavage, very short shorts that didn't even go to her knees, and black cloaks on her shoulders and attached to her waist. The girl, identified as Arf, went to help Fate, while the boy, identified as Yuuno, assisted Chrono in healing the Wolkenritter's injuries. In a matter of minutes everyone was up and recovered.

Now all the while, Hayate was relieved because of the Wolkenritter being fine and all, the only thing getting to her is pure confusion which she voiced by trying to get some attention to her and Sonic, "Ano... what just happened?"

Chrono turned his head to face the brunette and hedgehog duo, then turned to Signum, "I assume she's the master of the book? We didn't know there was another knight.. we thought you were the only ones."

"Hayate is our mistress.. The blue hedgehog is not one of us.. She met him by chance a few weeks ago. He had no knowledge or involvement in our activities" Signum answered.

"Alright then.." the enforcer strolled up to the duo, "I'm Enforcer Chrono Harlaown of the Time-Space Administration Bureau."

"Yagami, Hayate" Hayate introduced herself.. still a bit confused.

'So.. this is the Master of the Book... if we let it complete, it would have killed her.. but who's this one.' Chrono thought to himself as he turned his attention to Sonic, whom Hayate was still using as a plush animal, "You.. blue kid.. what's your name?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog... Eh... pardon me one second" Sonic rushed off and came back with Hayate's wheelchair and put her in it

"Arigatou, Sonic-kun.. What's going to happen?" Hayate asked

"We've determined that there's something in the book of yours that could have killed you when it was complete." Chrono answered..

"Demo, it was already draining her while it was incomplete" Signum argued.

"Let me finish.. had the book been completed tonight, under the circumstances of the Twins' plan, it would have been disastrous.. Thankfully with the intervention of Mr Hedgehog, that didn't happen"

"Oy. oy.. don't call me "mister"! It's Sonic!" Sonic argued back.

A soft chuckle escaped Chrono "As I was saying.. We take everyone and the book to the _Asura _to get it analyzed and its problem fixed."

"Okay... Sonic, you coming too?" Hayate asked

"Yeah.. I'm not going to leave you, I promise" Sonic announced. With that, Chrono arranged for a mass-Dimensional-Transfer spell to the _Asura_

**-_Asura_**-  
-**Insert: "Via Purifico" FFX-**

After a somewhat safe landing.. Sonic and Hayate almost lost their lunch because they haven't quite gotten used to that yet... the Twins were taken into a questioning area, the Book of Darkness was getting examined by Mary from the engineering department. Sonic, Hayate and the Wolkenritter waited with Chrono, Fate, and Arf in the lobby.

Boredom hit the hedgehog pretty as he sat and waited, Nanoha tried to converse with him in wait "Ano... Sonic, was it?"'

"Yeah.. that's my name."

"Where are you from? I lived on earth all my life and haven't seen anyone like you around."

"There isn't really too much of anyone like me around.. I come from a string of islands isolated from the rest of the world.. though they are close to Japan"

"What about your family? Any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope.. none related.. I only have a friend who's like a younger brother to me."

"I'm sorry..." Nanoha looked down

"Oy.. it's fine.. I learned to be independent" Sonic assured her,

A female voice came out from the intercom "Enforcer Chrono, we found the issue with the Book.. Could you and it's Master come here?"

"On our way, Mary.." Chrono answered, signaling for Hayate, Sonic and the Wolkenritter to follow him.

**-Engineering Room-**

Chrono and the others met up with his mother, Lindy, who happened to be the admiral of the ship. After explaining a few things like Sonic, they went in to see what Mary from engineering has found out.

Mariel Atenza was waiting for them, the teenage girl had green hair, yellow eyes and wore glasses, a TSAB blue uniform and a white labcoat.

"Mary.. what did you find out?" Lindy asked

"The existing Defense Program in the book is corrupted. It made it so that if the book was completed it would kill its Master.. and even uncompleted it would've killed her if left unchecked. We do have Defense Programs that the Ground forces use, I could have one installed to replace the current one.. but we will need authorization from the current Master"

"How do I give the authorization?" Hayate asked

"I'm going to start the installation for the new Defense Program, you need to get the book to recognize it as an update and replace the older one. We're lucky we managed to catch this before it was complete.. You just need to activate its Administration Control."

"So what happens to the older program? The one that was corrupted?" Sonic asked

"It'll get erased when the new one comes in, but that's what the administration authorization is for. And if the Book was completed, the Defense Program could have killed her."

"Okay.. How do I get the control on?" Hayate asked

"It follows your commands since your its Master. Give it the command for the Administration Control and I'll start the installation." Mary said as she went to a computer.

"Okay.." Hayate said, "Administration Control on!"

"**Online"** came the distinctly feminine voice from the book.

"An updated Defense Program has been prepared, install it" Hayate requested

"**Beginnen"** the book acknowledged as the pages turned (Commencing).

Mary started the installation, "So far so good..."

"**Alles andere, Meister?" **The Book inquiried (Anything else, Master)

"Ano..." Hayate thought of something..

"Does the book have a name?" Sonic asked.

"No.. it's been a long time since one's been recorded... why?" Lindy asked.

"Well I was thinking. Since Hayate's going to be its master and survive its completion, it should have a name since it's hers now."

"Hmm. Okay... Register new name." Hayate ordered

"**Geben Sie den neuen Namen"** The book requested (Enter New Name)

Hayate gave some thought to the naming of her device "Blessed Wind, Reinforce."

"**Namen akzeptiert, bitte rufen sie mich "Reinforce" von jetzt an"** The book confirmed (Name accepted, please call me Reinforce from now on)

A few chimes came from Mary's computer, "Ah! The installation was a success. I think it's safe to fill the book now."

"How many pages are left to fill?" Hayate asked.

"About... 50" Mary answered after counting.

"I have an idea for those." Sonic spoke up and stood, "I think I know a way to safely fill it.. hang on.." the hedgehog pulled out a sky-blue emerald that gave off a faint glow.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" Hayate asked

"Just watch." The hedgehog closed his eyes and soon six other emeralds joined this one as they revolved around him.

"Oy.. I can feel his power rising" Vita said, "What's he doing?"

"Just wait for it.." Sonic allowed the emeralds to glow and coat him an a light aura, his fur turned golden yellow, and his eyes red, quills standing up, he became Super Sonic, "There... Lets see if this works" the hedgehog sent some of his power into the book itself, and one by one, the pages were filling all the way until the last of the 666 pages. Seeing his work done, he dismissed his super form and waited with Hayate to see what was going to happen next.

The book glowed a silverish color as it sent itself flying into Hayate, making her absorb it, giving herself that glow, when it was all done, the book came back out and floated there for a few brief moments.

"Hayate! Are you alright?" Sonic asked

"I'm... fine! I'm not hurt or anything.. I feel the book's power.. and its knowledge.." The young girl answered, her legs were still paralyzed though.

Their attention was on the book as it opened up, and a person literally appeared from inside it. A tall, slim and beautiful woman with long, flowing silver hair, and red eyes. She wore black boots with socks of different length, her right going well above her knee and her left just above her ankle. In addition to black fingerless gloves and a black sleeveless shirt and short skirt combination, gold line across her waist and two more in an x pattern across her chest.

"I am the Master Program of the Tome of the Night Sky.. Or as I'm now called, "Reinforce"." The woman introduced herself politely, "Hayate-ojou-sama.. I'm the one who was responsible for your condition.. gomen... With the Tome filled and the new Defense Program in place and working properly, I will work to help undo the damage it's done.. as well as continue to serve you as a Storage Device."

"It's alright, Reinforce... arigatou." Hayate said, already forgiven the woman... her attention, however, was on the woman's large breasts.

Reinforce caught notice of that very quick, but didn't seem to mind "I see where you're looking, Hayate-Ojou-sama (mistress in context).. unlike the General of the Raging Fire, I don't feel too embarrassed by it (cue Signum blushing up a storm)... and if you want.. feel free to touch them."

"Maybe later" Hayate replied, knowing full well there's a time and place for everything, everyone else in the room didn't seem to mind and shrugged it off...except for one person...

"Ano.. touch what?" Sonic asked innocently, getting a very awkward pause moment..

'Is he really that dense?' came the thought that ran through everyone elses minds, with sweat-drops.

'Hayate-ojou-sama... he really is, isn't he?' Reinforce sent mentally

'Sadly, yes... okay! When this is over, we're going to a hot springs spa and taking him with us!' Hayate declared to the other Wolkenritter, after figuring out how to mindspeak from Reinforce.

"Nothing, Sonic-kun... Reinforce, what else can you do?" Hayate asked.

"Apart from now having a physical form, I also bear the knowledge and spells the Tome had when it was completed, as do you. I am also capable of acting as a "Unison Device" for you. We can harmonize for better mana control and I can further lend you assistance." the silver-haired woman answered.

"So, do I get outfits like theirs?"

"Yes, and you can design your own Knight Armor to protect yourself. You also have inherited the skill "Shūshū Kōshi" (Collect and Use) which I also have, because of the linker cores absorbed from the book, we have access to the abilities and powers of those mages."

"I know it'll be difficult to master them all, so I hope you can help me Reinforce." Hayate requested

"I shall do all in my power to assist you." Reinforce complied, then turned her attention on Sonic, "Now as for you."

There was a major size difference between the two, the poor hedgehog kept trying to look up to make eye contact, "Yes?"

To save him the trouble, Reinforce held her tome and knelt down to the hedgehog's eye level, "You've done so much for the Knights and my Ojou-sama.. we are very grateful for all of it. If not for your help, I'm not sure what would have happened. You should be rewarded for your courage."

The hedgehog showed quite a bit of modesty from what he was told, he put his right hand behind his head and looked down "You don't have to do that, I just couldn't stand and watch Hayate suffer any more pain."

"You also saved the Knights from their death. I insist you accept what I have to give you. I can sense so much potential and skill in you. It just needs a way to be brought out. Please accept this." Reinforce opened the tome, a dark-purple glow came from it, and the space between the two was filled by a triangle of sorts, with sigils at each angle and one in the middle, inscriptions were contained in lines that formed the outer triangle, then from each angle also lines that intersected the middle one (The Belkan Triangle). The Triangle gave off a glow as an object rose from the middle of the triangle. A weapon was summoned, it took the form of a medium-length double-edged sword, the hilt and sword itself was very much similar to Signum's Laevatein, except, it's cartridge loader took the form of a revolver and its dark-blue hilt slightly resembled a gun, the hand-guard was attached just after the revolver loader, at this base was twin crescent moon emblems intersecting each other, one light blue, the other a golden color. When the device was completed, Reinforce presented it to Sonic, "Please, accept this weapon as your device."

The hedgehog nodded and gripped the device firmly, suddenly a light-blue Belkan triangle appeared at his feet as well, "What's going on?" and suddenly armor appeared on him, his shoes remained the same, but his gloves became silver and fingerless, and the armor materialized was a light-blue breastplate that just barely went past his shoulders, and was lined by golden trims, to match the breastplate was light-blue shorts with the same trims, and finally a golden cloak extended just to his waist, "Whoa..." the hedgehog was surprised.

Hayate realized something "That's just like the designs we went over a few weeks ago"

"Indeed, when my Tome gave you it's power and knowledge, it also "copied" the designs for the hedgehog's device and armor and kept it for reference." Reinforce explained.

"**Meister, bitte geben sie mir einen namen" **The newly created device requested of Sonic in a female language (Master, please give me a name)

Sonic thought long and hard in consideration for the name of his new device, finally he came up with one "Freiewind" (Free Wind in German)

"**Namen akzeptiert, bitte rufen sie mich "Freiewind" von jetzt an" **the newly named Freiewind confirmed.

The hedgehog nodded, "Okay... ano... how can I turn this off? So I'm not carrying it around?"

"Order it to release it's mode" Reinforce answered.

"Okay... Freiewind, Mode Release!" Sonic ordered and in a matter of seconds his armor disappeared and his sword turned into a pendant of a mini version of it that hung on his neck, "Whoa!"

"Also.. because your device was created by myself and the Tome, you have access to the same spells as Hayate-ojou-sama." Reinforce added, "Although I have a request... please continue to be her friend"

"Eh?" Sonic was confused

"I think she means that you have already done so much, and we're not sure what could happen if you suddenly left on another adventure" Hayate explained.

The hedgehog gave a sincere smile "Don't worry.. I'm not going to leave ya.. right now this is the adventure I'm in.. I won't leave you. I promise."

"Sonic.. do you promise and swear your friendship and loyalty to Hayate-ojou-sama as her friend and protector? And agree to help her as her knight?"

"Sure.. why not.. It could be fun." Sonic knelt down, "I promise Hayate, I will always protect you."

The brunette was surprised, but giggled it off "Kawaii (cute).. alright. Then, as the Mistress of the Tome of the Night Sky, I accept your friendship and protection, Sonic, the Knight of the Night Sky."

"Okay." Sonic stood up, "so, what's next?"

"The crimes the knights have already done are minimum, but they can't be overlooked.. But, seeing as the situation was resolved.. I see no problem in organizing a probation term where you are on call to perform services for the Time-Space Administration, and if it interests you, you can join when the probation time is up." Admiral Lindy said, "Until then, you can go about your lives"

Hayate, Reinforce, the Wolkenritter and Sonic left the room and encountered Nanoha and Fate outside, after explaining what happened and about Reinforce and Sonic's device they decided to return back to Japan. As for Nanoha, she made it certain to tell her friends and family about the TSAB, planning to have Admiral Lindy explain the magic parts.

As for Lindy and Chrono, the case of the "Cursed Book of Darkness" or "Tome of the Night Sky" brought back some personal memories of Admiral Clyde Harlaown, Lindy's husband and Chrono's father, died about 10 years ago when securing the book. Chrono talked to the Lieze twins and their master, Admiral Gil Graham; their plan was to let the book complete and then freeze it with the Intelligence Device Durandal's ice. Graham was pleased that it didn't have to come to that, and decided to continue to support Hayate with his funds as he went into a peaceful retirement.

After finally arriving back at the Yagami residence, Reinforce temporarily took up the guest bedroom with Sonic, Vita slept with Hayate and Signum with Shamal.. Zafira rested on the couch. Marking for the first night that the Yagami household can rest peacefully knowing Hayate's condition can only improve. Little did they know that their next adventure wasn't too far away.

**-End of Main Chapter-  
-Omake: Hayate and Sonic's ears-**

Hayate sat in her wheel-chair, looking at Sonic's ears curiously, "Ano.. Sonic, your ears... can I touch them? I'm curious"

"Uh.. okay.." Sonic agreed and let Hayate play with his ears, he didn't seem to mind, while Hayate found them interesting.

"They flick and bounce.. cool! Not as big as what I usually like to feel up, but they are cool" Hayate commented.

"Uh.. Thanks?"

**-Ending Theme: "Spiritual Garden" **Tamura Yukari, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's-  
(**Visual comes in this release)**

The scene opens to a picture of Sonic, Hayate, Reinforce and the Wolkenritter laying on a flowery field peacefully  
**Otona ni nattemo, wasurenai **_**my love...**_**meguriaeta hi wo** _(Even after I become an adult, I won't forget the day we met by chance, my love..)_

The scenery changes to showing a grassy hill with flowers in front of the view and the frame of the scene (border) gets lined up with flowers (cue credits)  
**Ichizu ni hana kono basho de kimi wo zutto sagashiteita **_(In this garden where flowers bloom wholeheartedly, I was looking for you)  
_**Yakusoku wo oboeteru? m**_**y love... **_**daisuki na egao **(_Do you remember our promise, my love? I love your smile.)_

Sonic is shown pushing Hayate in her wheelchair and walking, and Nanoha is shown walking ahead of them slightly with her arms behind her back (we see them from a side angle) they stop, look up and aside then they fade out.  
**Himitsu no tobira ga hiraita ano hi **(_The day that door of secrets opened,)_

Now Sonic is shown pushing Hayate in her wheelchair walking again this time with Fate in front of them (again side view except they are walking to the right)  
**Chiisa na shiori chou wo oikaketeta **(_I was chasing a small, white butterfly,)_

Now showing Sonic and Hayate (in wheelchair) standing still with Fate also holding Hayate's chair, (she's holding the right handle, Sonic's holding the left)  
**  
Miichi ni mayoi nakitakatta **(_And when I was lost on my path and wanted to cry,)_

Same set up only Nanoha's holding Hayate's chair in-place of Fate  
**'Hontou no negai' ya, 'hontou no omoi' wo** (_were you the one who taught me of)  
_**Kimi ga oshiete kureta no ka na **(_my "true wishes and feelings"?)_

Sonic again walks Hayate in her wheelchair from left to right solo  
**Yasashii kimochi ni mamorarete** (_I was protected by your gentle feelings.)  
_**Kitto zutto amaeteta ne **(_I'm sure you were spoiling me the whole time.)_

Showing Sonic standing still holding Hayate's wheelchair again, the brunette points to another direction and Sonic pushes her quickly in that direction.  
**Taisetsu ni shite kureta **_**my love**_**... **(_I will always keep you precious to me, my love...)  
_**Minna, wasurenai** (_I won't forget anyone)_

The scene and music ends with Sonic and Hayate stopping in front of a tree looking across to Nanoha and Fate.

**-End of Chapter-**

Author's notes: And here we go, the stage is set for my next story, what adventures await everyone? We'll soon find out, also on HedgehogNeesah/ThoughtfulTikal's DeviantART page is a picture of Sonic in his armor and weapon. Check it out and also be sure to check out her stories, they're pretty cool!


	2. Christmas and a new beginning

SonicANIME2010 here again, the debut of the first chapter of Knight of the Night sky was a hit! I thank everyone seriously for taking the time to read it and follow it, it means a lot to me because it tells me I'm doing good at writing; so what's going to happen next? What adventures await Sonic, Hayate and the others? We'll find out. Oh and officially unless it's italicized or I give translations, the language everyone speaks is japanese. I don't own Sonic or Nanoha.

**-Opening: "Eternal Blaze" **Mizuki Nana-

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 2  
Christmas and new beginnings, The Storms of Battle stir up again

**-Non-Admininistrated Planet 97 "Earth": Yagami Residence: Christmas Day: 6 am-  
- Insert: "Calm before the storm (Macalania Forest)" FFX-**

It was a peaceful, snowy morning in the Yagami household. In the guest bedroom, Reinforce slowly woke from her sleep. Initially she was confused, but turning to her left and seeing the young Sonic sleeping peacefully reminded her of what happened. How the kid saved her knights, her master, even herself with his brave actions. She stood up and covered the hedgehog with more blankets.

"Rest well.. You earned it." The woman stoked he hedgehog's fur and left the room. Soon she encountered Hayate getting breakfast ready.

"Ohayo Reinforce! Did you sleep well?" the brunette fired up the stove with a pan on for eggs.

"Hai..arigatou." the woman replied, "Do you need me to help you?"

"I'm fine on my own, thanks for the offer. Is Sonic awake?"

"He was still asleep when I woke up. I didn't wake him because I thought he would still be tired from last night's events. What about you? Isn't it early?"

"I wanted to cook everyone a special breakfast so I woke up early." Hayate answered as she light up the stove from her wheelchair.

"I can handle making tea for everyone." Reinforce started to boil water in a kettle.

The next one awake was Vita, well, actually half awake, she still was a bit sleepy "Ohayo.."

Soon she was joined by Signum and Shamal, leaving only their blue friend still asleep. Reinforce finished the tea and served it to the other Wolkenritter.

"Blue boy still asleep?" Vita asked

"He still was when I woke up, after what he did last night, he deserves it" Reinforce answered.

"But.. wasn't what he did really surprising?" Hayate asked the others.

"Yeah.." Signum replied, the others thought back to last night, the hedgehog's speed and the spinning ability, "None of us expected the little one to have that much power and speed."

"But, how much do we really know about him?" Vita thought out loud.

"He said he travels a lot, but I don't know where he got those abilities he has." Hayate added.

At about 7:10 speaking of the devil, Sonic came in.. half-asleep, "O...hayo..." he muttered sleepily, how he managed to make it to the table was surprising to the others. Thankfully Hayate was there with some tea. After a few sips he was a bit more awake "Ah... Arigatou.." he took notice of the sets of eyes staring at him, "What?"

"Gomen.. we were just thinking about what happened last night.. we were wondering how did you do that spin thing?" Shamal asked

"Well.. um.. it's actually called a "Spin-Dash", and I kinda use it all the time when I have to defend myself back home" Sonic spoke as he started to eat his breakfast.

"From what?" Reinforce questioned.

"Robots... they're all over the islands.. and there's not many animals around them anymore.." tears fell from the hedgehog's face.

"Sonic-kun, what happened to them?" Hayate asked, concerned for her blue friend.

"A cruel scientist, Doctor Eggman, kidnapped them and turned them into robots.." Sonic replied looking down.

Hayate rolled over to Sonic's seat and hugged him "You'll rescue them.. we can help.. right?"

Reinforce nodded "It's the least we can do.", the others followed suit

"But, first, you need to practice using your device." Signum noted

"How?" Sonic asked, but didn't get much on that thought when a call came in from the Harlaown residence. Hayate took it and a live video call from Lindy was displayed.

"_Hi!_" the woman waved.

"Admiral Lindy. How are you?" Hayate asked

"Well.. I've been hoping to get your help in something."

"What's that?"

"I went with Fate earlier to Nanoha's house to tell her family and friends about us, magic and the TSAB.. and I figured we could give them a demonstration.. so I was calling to ask if you guys can meet us at the hills on the outskirts of town for that?" Lindy requested.

"Sure.. we were just going to call and ask about practicing our device" Hayate noted.

"Great.. We'll meet you there" Lindy ended the call.

**-Grassy hills on the outskirts-**

After finishing up their breakfasts and loading up on all their cartridges (Shamal gave Sonic a crash course on them), Sonic, Hayate and the Wolkenritter grabbed their devices, and with Reinforce in tow they went to the destination where they met Nanoha, Fate, Lindy, Nanoha's friends Alisa and Suzuka as well as Nanoha's family, which consisted or her father, mother, older brother and older sister. Now to kill two birds with one stone, Lindy suggested a 2-on-2 mock battle with Sonic and Reinforce against Nanoha and Fate, to which both sides accepted.

Sonic held out his device and it shifted to it's sword form, **"Shwertform"** came the female voice from the device, his Knight Armor followed suit and the hedgehog was ready. (Sword Form)

Reinforce closed her eyes and allowed her own armor to materialize, which replaced her common clothing with her plain black mini-dress, except now adding onto it was a navy jacket and duster (full length cloak) and a pair of dark wings sprouted from her back.

On the other side, Nanoha and Fate called their devices and their Barrier Jackets, with a few twirls the duo got into their respective stances.

Reinforce spoke to Sonic through the mindspeak, 'You have access to their spells in addition to ours.. you also have flight capabilities.. don't worry about feeling nervous or controlling your flight, just follow my lead and you'll do fine.'

'Okay..' Sonic wielded his sword, seemingly ready for battle.

Seeing both sides ready, Lindy lifted her right hand "_Ready.. Go!"_

**_-_Insert: "Battle Theme" Final Fantasy X-**

Reinforce took flight, and true to her advice, Sonic followed suit, initially having some trouble balancing because of his first time actually flying, but he managed to balance it when he got used to it. Nanoha and Fate followed suit, the blonde electing to go after the hedgehog while the brunette to go after Reinforce. Fist met staff and blade met pole-axe as these combatants clashed. Reinforce tried several fist blows on Nanoha, but they were met by the nine year old's barriers. While Sonic didn't fair much either against his own foe, each of his strikes were parried by the blonde's own. Sonic then tried to combine his spin-dash with his sword and while Fate did note the creativity of it, it still was a no sales as she defended with her yellow dome barrier spell "Defenser"

'Sonic, with me.' Reinforce leapt back, and Sonic soon followed suit.

'Yikes! These two are good..' he sent mentally back

'Let's change up our strategy a bit. On my mark, use the first spell that comes to mind', Reinforce said as she prepared her spell with a chant "Bring forth spears and infuse them with blood." a ring of red daggers that looked like kunai only missing half of its circle at the handle appeared around Nanoha.

The hedgehog held out his hand and thought quickly for a spell to use with Reinforce's, soon ice appeared in his left hand. **"Eis Explosion"** was what his device called out (Ice Blast/Explosion).

"Blutiger Dulch**"** Reinforce said, "Pierce through, Bloody Dagger!" the daggers that surrounded Nanoha fired inwards on her.

Sonic timed his attack with Reinforce's, "Ice Blast!" he called out and threw the gathering of ice at Fate.

The targeted duo each fought back with their own defensive spells. For Nanoha, the cherry-blossom colored Mid Childa circle spell identified as Round Shield managed to deflect Reinforce's daggers. While Fate fought back with her Defenser. They then took their own shot.

"**_Axel Shooter_"** the monotone female voice came from Nanoha's device, the brunette held the tip and pointed it straight at Reinforce, allowing magic energy to gather at the tip, "_Shoot!"_ she declared and fired several round heading for the woman.

"**_Plasma Lancer_"** At the same time, Bardiche displayed and Fate created several arrow shaped bolts, her target was Sonic, "_Plasma Lancer.. Fire!_" she fired her spell at him.

'Careful, these shots lock on, even if you dodge they will follow, now's the best time for a defense spell' Reinforce sent to her partner, and at the same time she held out her left hand and called out "Panzerschild" and formed a dark-purple Belka Triangle to act as a shield for Nanoha's spell.

Sonic held out his left hand as well, his device declared **"Panzerhindernis"** and helped him to create a light blue barrier spell to combat Fate's lancer spell. The blue hedgehog struggled against the lancers, but thankfully, his device loaded a cartridge that boosted his power enough to outlast the attack. Though it winded him enough to get him on the ground, "ugh.."

"Do you two need a moment for him to recover?" Nanoha asked.

"We'll be fine, it's his first battle as a mage." Reinforce answered.

"That's more of a reason to take a breather."

Sonic got back up after a few moments to catch his breath "Okay.. I'm ready."

With the observers, Nanoha's friends and family were quite astonished at the magic, and even more so at how Nanoha could already fight so well.

With Lindy, she made a few mental notes to stock up on cartridges for the mages as well as seeing about getting TSAB training for them_. _Deciding that enough has been seen, she stepped between them and stopped the fight.

"That's enough for today."

The others nodded and met back up at Nanoha's residence to explain the TSAB and magic further, the family understood and agreed for Nanoha to join the TSAB because not only did Nanoha ask, but they were convinced because of how responsible she was.

**-Insert: "Blue Fields" Final Fantasy VIII-**

For the next week, Signum trained Sonic in swordsmanship, and Reinforce helped to train him and Hayate to use their shooting spells and flight control.

One day, Hayate took Sonic and Reinforce to the mall to get them some civil clothes, knowing that she'll need help. She called in Nanoha and Fate to help out.

**-Clothes shop at a mall in Uminari-**

The blue hedgehog was rather nervous in the face of all the clothing, there was so many choices for him and he wasn't sure what to do.

"Ano.,. Hayate.. a little help.. onegai.."

The brunette giggled and wheeled over to him "Alright.. I'll help. Nanoha, Fate. Could you help Reinforce?"

"Hai." the two answered and helped the woman with her clothing choice.

Back with Hayate, she had a hint of a mischievous grin to her when she thought about the ideas she could have with her blue friend. Thoughts rolled through her mind of how she can make him as cute as possible.. Some did include a bit of the feminine clothing. She grabbed a few shorts and pants for Sonic, but as she guided him into a dressing room, she sneaked in a few blue dresses, just for fun. In the room, Hayate was decent enough to stay outside while her friend tried on the outfits. Soon they were out of outfits that weren't girly.

"So, is that it?" the hedgehog asked.

"Not quite..." Hayate stifled a giggle when she handed him a cute casual dress.

"Eh?" Sonic was shocked., "Y-you want me to wear this?"

"Awe.. come on try it, you'll look cute." Hayate teased

"N-no way!" Sonic tried to argue..

"Onegai.." Hayate pulled the ultimate in convincing tactics.. the puppy pout.

"oh.. alright..." the hedgehog grumbled in defeat.. which got Hayate rushing him in and helping him put on the dress, after doing so, she and him went right outside, where Nanoha, Fate and Reinforce happened to be, their shopping done.. Even Reinforce couldn't help but giggle. They all agreed that their friend looked really cute. The hedgehog looked as red as a tomato, and to make matters more embarrassing, Hayate bought the dresses.

**-Hills on the outskirts of town-**

At the end of the week there was another rematch against Nanoha and Fate at the same place. This time around, Hayate was given the opportunity to practice her shooting with Vita. Arf, Fate's familiar, also got into practice in with Zafira on binding spells. In addition, Shamal worked with Yuuno on healing and her own binds.

Lindy watched and noted how much Sonic's improved, soon however, the training would have to be cut short. A display screen with the words "ALERT" flashing in red appeared on her right, taking the call, the admiral found Amy Limietta contacting her from the Arthra.

"Admiral Harlaown. We have a situation!"

"Alright, I'll be right up there with the others.." Lindy ended the transmission,

With that Lindy stepped in between the combatants before they could start training again, "We have a situation that needs immediate attention. Please come with me."

"What is it, Lindy-san?" Sonic asked

"I'm not sure yet.. I just got an alert, we can find out on the Arthra." the admiral replied, and set up a dimension transfer spell to the ship in orbit.

**-_Arthra-  
_-Insert: "Inflexible Determination" **Final Fantasy X OST-

The group met up with Enforcer Chrono and Amy Limietta of the staff in a large meeting room.

"What's the situation?" Lindy got right to the point.

The lights went dim and a screen in the middle appeared showing a medium-sized island, "Well we were looking around at the area around where Sonic said he lived and we found the islands; recognize this?."

Sonic looked at the island with realization, "That's South Island..."

"But we knew of that an hour ago.. What we raised the alert about was this." Amy put on the display a recording of a small red biplane with a yellow, two-tailed fox piloting and red echidna operating the guns in the midst of an overwhelming dogfight with dozens and dozens of aerial machines. About fifty at least. The biplane was pinned down as it was flying around the island

"That's the Tornado.. Tails and Knuckles are in trouble!" the hedgehog balled his fists tightly.

"We have picked up calls for assistance on our frequencies, at this moment, there have been no other responses.." Chrono informed, "K- Admiral, what are we going to do?"

Lindy contemplated her decision, she knew that Sonic would probably go out there and try to help his friends no matter the decision. After a brief moment, she declared, "We deploy"

"What's our plan then?" Chrono asked

"Sonic, Reinforce, Vita and Signum will go out and provide air support to the aircraft, Fate, you go with them and help."

Sonic nodded "Okay."

"Hayate, Nanoha and Chrono will take out as many of the longer range ones as they can and ensure the ship can make a safe landing on the shores of the island, that way we can secure a transfer spell to our ship up here so we can repair it." Lindy added

"Hai." came Nanoha and Hayate's response.

"Yuuno, Arf, Zafira and Shamal will take the rear. When the ship lands you provide medical assistance to the pilot and gunner." Lindy finished.

"Hai!" said mentioned group acknowledged.

"Chrono, I trust you can handle the orders on the ground?"

"Hai!" Chrono nodded.

"Now.. Go!" the admiral signaled out.

Without a second to lose, Sonic, Fate, Reinforce, Vita and Signum shifted into their jackets and armor respectively and took the first dimension transfer spell down to the scene of the dogfight. Followed closely by Chrono's group, and then Yuuno's group.

**-South Island Sky-  
-Insert: "Sky Fortress Act 1" Sonic 4 Episode II-**

The Tornado I was pinned down by the overwhelming fleet of robots. Even with the flying skills of the twin-tailed flight prodigy fox Tails, there was nothing neither he nor Knuckles could do to handle the fleet.

The biplane dodged another wave of bullets from their pursuer's guns, "Eek! We almost got hit that time! What are we going to do? This was only a test run of the Tornado's new guns, we didn't expect to run into these guys!" Tails was nervous and he showed it with his shaking hands.

"Calm down. We're not going to survive if you're freaking out.. These robots are many, but old.. Guess we must have missed a few on Angel Island." Knuckles, acting as the voice of reason oddly enough, told the young fox kit.

"If only Sonic was here... Gah!" the Tornado took a direct hit on the hull, the engine was narrowly avoided.

"Tails, even if he was here right now, we'd still be outnumbered. So let's try to hang in there until we can the help you called for."

"None of my distress calls were answered, we're probably too far away for them to go through.. I'll try again." The fox gripped a radio and began his broadcast, "This is Tornado I, mayday! Mayday! We're taking fire! Hull has been damaged! Someone! Anyone! Please!"

"Alright, keep your fur on." Amy Limietta's voice said through the radio.

"Huh?" Tails and Knuckles shared the same speechless and confused expression.

"We heard your call, and reinforcements should arrive soon, so please be patient." Amy ended the transmission. Although Tails was calmed a bit, three mechs closed in and prepared to shoot. The fox shielded his eyes, scared that they would be shot down.

**-Insert: "Knight of the Goddess" **Final Fantasy XIII-2**-**

"**_Defenser Plus!" _**the two heard the male voice of Bardiche, and the shots were deflected by a yellow barrier. The duo in the biplane could only sit and watch as Fate bared her pole-axe against the mechs. "**_Haken Form!"_** Bardiche declared and the pole-axe opened up and a yellow blade ran through it, turning it into a scythe. The mage then sliced the three mechs in half with her weapon.

Signum passed the plane and engaged a wave of robots ahead, "Laevatein." her sword loaded a cartridge "**Explosion**" giving her additional power in her strike. The swordswoman took down several with her blade, then finished the wave by slicing the air, making a blade of fire that went through the mechs clean. Signum returned to flying ahead of the biplane.

Vita flew in and with her Eisen in Raketenform, spun and took out robots one by one. She also created and sent several waves of her Schwalbefliegen (the iron bolts.. and Swallow Flier in german fyi) at them, when she finished she took point with Signum.

Reinforce followed suit and engaged her wave with her fists and spells. Extending her wings for additional speed, she approached one and called out "Schwarze Wirkung" (Black Impact) and coated her fists with dark energy and punched a direct hole in one of the robots, destroying it on impact. She moved on and as fast as she destroyed the first, she demolished them. The woman took her place flying ahead of the plane at a steady speed.

Another wave headed for the Tornado, but didn't even make it that close as the closest one was sliced diagonally in half. A light blue flash proceeded to slice several more in half. A lone figure landed on the wing of the plane. The figure was revealed to be none other than Sonic. The blue hedgehog waved back to his fox and echidna friends.

"S-sonic?" Tails and Knuckles asked simultaneously.

"Yup!" the blue hedgehog twirled his sword in a show of skill and held it over his shoulder, "Been a while, right?"

"T-that armor.." Knuckles gaped.

"T-that sword.." Tails equally gaped.

"How?" Both asked simultaneously.

"Well.."

"Sonic.. we cannot delay, it can come later." Signum informed.

"That's right, we're going to help you land on the shore of South Island." Sonic informed them.

"But, there's still the mechs close to it, we can't make it in with those there!" Tails noted.

"Hayate, Nanoha and the Enforcer will handle them." Vita assured him.

"So we're gonna guide you in." Sonic took flight.

'Chrono, the plane is secured, we can start the next phase.' Fate sent to the mentioned enforcer.

**-With Hayate, Nanoha and Chrono-**

'Hai.. well done.' Chrono received Fate's message. He, Nanoha and Hayate spread out and focused their sights on the mechs close to the island.

The enforcer took on his appropriate wave with his device S2U held high, a blue Mid-Childa circle appeared at his feet. With his eyes closed, he focused his mana, forming energy blades that suspended in mid-air, first creating ten at a time until the total came to around 100. "_Stinger Blade Execution Shift!"_ he declared and sent the energy swords at the mechs. The spell did the trick and wiped out his wave.

Nanoha took her turn and held Raising Heart high, allowing several cartridges to build up and the staff to shift into Exelion Mode, making it look like a yellow spearhead. "_Exelion Buster!" _the brunette called and gathered massive amounts of pink energy at the tip or the device,_"Break Shoot!"_ and fired the pink beam, wiping out her wave entirely.

Hayate faced down her wave with her staff in her right hand and the Tome of the Night sky in her left. A silver belkan triangle appeared in front of her acting as a muzzle and one appeared at her feet, opening her tome she chanted "Resound, horn of the end!" at the three ends of the belkan triangle spheres of magic gathered. "Ragnarök!" the spheres turned into three white beams and were unleashed, wiping out the rest of the robots near the island.

'All clear, Fate. Go ahead and guide them in' Chrono informed Fate telepathically.

**-Tornado with Fate, Sonic, Vita, Signum, Reinforce, Tails and Knuckles-**

'Alright!' Fate acknowledged, "We're going in now!"

"Hai!" the others agreed and signaled for the Tornado to follow them; under the cover provided from the bombardment group, they managed to escort the plane in for a "safe" landing.. that is as much safe as crash landing can be, the propellers were thrashed and the wings were damaged.

"Tails, Knuckles, are you alright?" Sonic asked in concern.

"Y-yea.." Tails crawled out of the cockpit.

"We'll be fine," Knuckles added.

Chrono's group came into view with Yuuno's group in tow. Yuuno and Shamal worked together on healing up the fox and echidna, their injuries were minimal aside from the crash landing. The plane however was not so lucky, it could take hours to fix it and get it flying again so they could get out.

**-Insert: "Emerald Coast" **Sonic Adventure-

"This place is beautiful" Nanoha thought out loud, a thought shared by the other girls. And how right they were, luscious green grass as far as the eye could see looking inland, while the beaches were calm and sandy, the weather was a bit cloudy, but it only added to the peaceful, calm and beautiful landscape.

"Ano. Sonic.. who are they?" Tails asked

"And where did you get that sword and armor?" Knuckles added

"Well..." Sonic started again, this time with the others adding into the explanation of pretty much the whole last month when Sonic was in Uminari, "So.. the last month has been pretty exciting to say the least. So, was there anything from Eggman?"

"Nothing for the past month.. And these robots just seem to be what was left after Eggman attacked Angel Island." Tails answered.

"Look out!" Knuckles pointed ahead of them, several blue robots with a spherical body and a nozzle-shaped head came flying in, now there were sections of the body that looked like they could hold spikes.. but.. they were spray-painted dots... there was one red one in the way back that had the spikes, but the others were just floating there.

Sonic just blinked at them...with a sigh he held out his left hand, Freiewind declared the spell **"Blitzezerschlagen (**Lightning Smash)" and a stream of lightning poured out from his hand and hit the robots in a chain ending with the red one.

Surprise was clear from the expressions his Fox and Echidna friends had. He looked back and saw the expressions.

"What?"

"H-h-how?" they asked simultaneously.

"Uh.. Mahou? (magic)"

"Can I learn it?" the twin-tailed fox asked.

"When this is over, you and your red friend can be taught our spells if you want." Chrono offered, "But for now, let's focus on safely getting the plane out of here." he opened a communication with Amy, "How's the dimensional transfer?"

"I'll need a few minutes to get a lock on the plane and to prepare the transfer.. it won't take long" she replied.

"We are to hold this position until Amy can secure the dimensional transfer." Chrono ordered.

"Hai!" came the response. The group kept their guard and protection of the plane absolute. The transfer went off without a hitch thankfully.

**-_Arthra-_**  
**-Insert: "Blue Fields" Final Fantasy VIII-**

With the Tornado safely being repaired by staff members in a small hangar of the large vessel, the incident was deemed as resolved, though officially since they deployed.. there still was one little matter.. paperwork.

Lindy watched amused as Sonic, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Reinforce and the Wolkenritter groaned over their paperwork.

"Ano.. Lindy-san, do we really have to do this?" Nanoha asked.

"Welcome to the Time-Space Administration. You'll have to write these reports often as a mage. So it's best to get used to it now."

Everyone finished up and just in time because Tails and Knuckles walked in to request something from Lindy.

"Ano.. Lindy.. wasn't it?" The young fox looked up to the kind admiral.

"Hai, what is it, Tails-kun?"

"Knuckles and I were wondering if we could get our own device things we saw the others have.."

"We will have to see what you're both capable of first before we do that.. Maybe later we can have a few mock battles, we have the appropriate space here on board."

"Arigatou!" Tails bowed politely.. and urging Knuckles to do the same, which he did.

"Oh.. and by the way, Knuckles?"

"What?" the red echidna replied

"How much do you know about the Chaos Emeralds that Sonic has? He said that you were the better one to ask about them"

"I don't know too much aside from the fact that they are at their most powerful state when collected. And they can be controlled by the Master Emerald that I guard."

"Later on I'll ask you more about the emeralds, but for now, both of you are dismissed." she dismissed the two. Fate took the opportunity after her report was finished to ask her own question of Lindy.

"Ano.. A-admiral Harlaown?"

"Hai, Fate?"

"I would like to be adopted by you. Onegai" Fate asked politely

The woman smiled warmly, "I would love to adopt you.. I was hoping you'd ask that too. It won't be too hard. You can call me "kaa-san" if you want"

"Arigatou-gosaimasu. Kaa-san" Fate stuttered the last words out. Lindy calmly and warmly hugged the girl.

**-End of Main Chapter-  
-Omake: Hayate's anatomy lesson for Sonic**- (Hayate teaching Sonic anatomy.. This is not a lemon or anything "Mature"...but still.. Caution!)

So, in order to help Sonic get over his denseness, Hayate decided to teach him a bit about anatomy. Knowing full well that by doing this, she can help Sonic bond with the knights better as well as helping him to be more comfortable around girls. Her first lesson was simply her giving Sonic a book about the female anatomy... the book had the usual diagrams, and Hayate took special care to highlight specific portions, as well as also being there to actually teach him. Now for Sonic's side, he was simply confused, he had no idea what Hayate was talking to him about, and Hayate knew that. So she did her best to get him to understand.

Hayate finished describing the functions and whatnot of the organs mentioned in the diagrams, "There.. you with me so far?"

"Kinda..." The hedgehog was unsure.

"We're going to need some real visuals then.." Hayate noted to herself, then called in Shamal, Vita, Reinforce and Signum, thing is.. they were all in only underwear. (That was pushing!).. She went on to lecture.. "Well Sonic, as you should know. Not all girls are the same, whether it be in appearance or development.."

"Hayate-ojou-sama.. is this really necessary?" Signum asked, her cheeks flushed dark as a tomato.

"Relax Signum.. I'm not doing this to embarrass you intently.. I'm trying to get Sonic to bond with us better. Get him used to living with us..." Hayate directed Sonic's attention to Reinforce, notably the woman was the only one who wasn't too embarrassed, "Now Sonic.. I'm going to go right down to it.. Generally, what any guy would notice about a girl are her boobs. Now it's nothing perverted to notice it because they are rather hard to miss.. But think responsibly and respectfully, look but don't touch.. don't stare and don't fixate. Understand?"

"H-hai!" Sonic nodded... notably his own face is just about as red as Signum's.. because he finally realized what Hayate was going on about.. Still, her word ring true and he promised himself to be respectful.

**-Ending Theme: "Spiritual Garden" **Tamura Yukari-  
**-End of Chapter 2-**

Author's notes: First off on the omake. I honestly think I'm justified with it, its purpose was for Sonic to adjust and get used to living with the girls, especially since Hayate's got a fondness for fondling...even as young as 9... This is canon... Apparently as I've been told, the japanese learn this kind of stuff a bit earlier, and the age of consent is 16. Moving on now.. Yes, I gave Sonic flight.. he's going to be in a group of aerial mages and working with them, So giving him flight is a good thing here. He still has his running speed and will use it, but he'll also use flight when necessary. The magic elements I gave him are first Ice and Lightning, there will be more, but those are them for the moment. The lightning spell he has because one of the Linker Core's the Book of Darkness absorbed was Fate's. The ice is probably from some unknown mage.. Anyways besides the point. We have Tails and Knuckles introduced here as well as some daily life things. There will be more to come, trust me, it's just getting started. Lastly be sure to check out HedgehogNeesah/ThoughtfulTikal on DeviantArt and Fanfiction, her stories are cool.


	3. Training and a new enemy

SonicANIME2010 here once more, bringing in another chapter to the Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky story.. Now I've been reading the reviews.. I have been informed in one that my previous post story author's note was incorrect. Turns out, the age of consent is 13 in Japan, its 16 that's the minimum age of marriage with parental permission, and the 18 is freely marry without the need of permission. So thanks to Favrite of Chaos for informing me that. Again, I don't own any of the Sonic characters or the Nanoha characters.

**-OP: "Eternal Blaze" **Mizuki Nana-

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 3  
Training and a new division. A new enemy arises for the TSAB

**-_Arthra _In orbit of Non-Administrated Planet 97: "Earth": Hangar-  
-Insert: "Gin no Tsubasa ~asura~"** Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha-

Several hours after being transferred to the _Arthra, _The World War II antique biplane known as the "Tornado" was housed in the hangar, the maintenance staff worked long and hard to repair the aircraft. Admiral Lindy could not even begin to stress how important fixing the craft was for Tails and Knuckles, the biplane served as their means of transportation between island to island. The staff was charged with fixing the ship so that it can fly again. The problem, however, was that the Tornado was so old and outdated in comparisons to the aircraft they use nowadays, the staff didn't know how to actually fix it per-say.

A female engineer who was heading the repairs to the antique plane was stumbled, "It's a wonder this old thing can even fly.. How are we supposed to fix it?"

"We can't its too old.." an unnamed male tech told her, "What are we going to do? The Admiral is really putting the pressure on for us to get this heap up and running."

"Let's just scrap it down and rebuild it then." The head tech said, "She didn't say how to fix it.. Alert the Admiral this will take a few days."

"Hai!" another member opened a comm to Lindy's office and informed her of the repairs, however whether this was intentional or accident, he failed to mention they were going to rebuild it.

**-Lindy's office onboard-**

The admiral from her desk, it's been a few days since she got that report from the techs. As if she didn't have enough trouble to deal with, she knew that if Eggman was serious about his conquest, she'd expect to hear from him some time soon, and if he was going to launch a campaign against the islands and then the whole planet, her new animal friends would need a lot of assistance in dealing with him. So she hinted in one of her reports about the recent "Book of Darkness" incident and the Tornado rescue to the main TSAB branch in both Dimensional Space and Mid-Childa that a temporary Division would have to be established right on the planet, to give her additional leverage she hinted the possibility that the Chaos Emeralds could be Lost Logia themselves. In addition, she put in requests for several instructors for the newer mages who were going to enlist.

What troubled her the most though is the scrutiny she noticed from some of the higher ups on her reports. Some even went so far as to look in her personal comments on the reports. She expected some scrutiny when it came from the professional side, but , the clearances wouldn't let her in for the reports and instructor requests.

Today she sat in her office, she was given a big surprise when she received a message indicating that they wanted her to give a name to this new division. She typed in "Special Mobile Force 97" she submits it and the very next message she finds that they accepted the temporary division application. Which shocked her because she didn't file for it, she was only thinking of it.. Next she got a video call from the base, accepting it she finds the Bureau chief of Staff, Midget Crowbel, who is also one of the "Three Legendary Admirals", displayed in front with a grin on her face.

"Konnichiwa" the purple haired admiral waved.

Lindy was practically thrown backwards, almost off her chair, with surprise"A-Admiral Crowbel!"

"Ha ha ha.. Surprised you, didn't I?"

"H-hai.."

"I saw your report about the Book of Darkness incident and it got my interest."

"You read my personal comments on the other reports too.."

"Hai... If this "Doctor Eggman" individual is as any serious as any mastermind.. Those animals are going to need all the help they can get.. Not only would helping them be the least we can do for what the blue one's done. But if this mastermind is able to conquer and enslave the planet, he won't stop there. He'll move onto others, and present himself to be a very serious threat to the safety to all the worlds in the dimension space.. We must put a stop to him as soon as we can."

"Agreed.. but I didn't even file for any unit requests." Lindy argued.

The older admiral let out a few chuckles before she spoke again, "I did it for you. I've arranged for you to have your own division based mainly in that world to start, but also able to lend your aid to other units of the Time-Space Administration."

"What about the instructors I put in requests for?"

"We're heading your way and we'll get to the requests."

"Eh? Nani? Did you say "we" are coming?"

"I want to see for myself who the heroes of this incident were. We'll be there within a few hours. Some instructors are with me and they'll be able to test these new mages out. See you soon." Admiral Crowbel closed the transmission.

Lindy just blinked for a few seconds after her superior hung up. Then in all haste she could have mustered, she sent out messages on the intercom to prepare for the arrival of the esteemed chief of staff.

**-Training Room-**

Elsewhere while Lindy was having the conversation, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Hayate, Reinforce, the Wolkenritter, Nanoha and Fate and her familiar Arf enjoyed some peaceful time to relax. Sonic and Signum sparred in sword-play to improve the hedgehog's skills from time to time. Taking breaks for the hedgehog to help Nanoha and Fate in their homework, traveling a lot does bring the advantage of knowing terrains and what types are around for geography. The fox and echidna were waiting to hear what the TSAB were going to do about them learning magic and/or getting a device. Hayate and Reinforce were talking more about the Unisons that were mentioned. Nanoha and Fate passed their time with homework that was assigned before they go back to class. One girl however had her eyes set on the blue hedgehog.

Arf, Fate's familiar, created from a puppy outcast from her own wolf-pack because she contracted a deadly disease and had to be cast out from the pack to keep it from spreading, before she died, Fate found her and saved her. While Fate promised Arf full freedom on her end of the familiar contract to live as she wished, Arf turned around and swore to protect Fate with her existence. Arf felt nothing but gratitude and admiration for her master, but she also felt something for the blue hedgehog that saved Fate that night. She thought to herself. 'The hedgehog's really cute. When I first saw him, I thought of him as maybe a cute little appetizer, then again, I used to eat hedgehogs in my wolf pack. But now, I really admire him for his courage when he saved Fate. And he might make a good mate.. now if I can only get him alone to mark him' She finished the thought with a crimson blush and a slight lick of her lips.

Reinforce was no fool, she may not be a mind reader, but when she caught the look on the wolf familiar's face, she didn't need to be one, 'That familiar has been gazing at Sonic for awhile now.. And that look on her face.. I need to make sure he's not left alone with her..'

Lindy's announcement read throughout all the intercoms on the ship, "Attention! Admiral Midget Crowbel, the Bureau Chief of Staff is arriving in three hours!" an announcement that unnerved both Fate and Arf quite considerably.

**-3 hours later-**

Lindy paced around, the chief of staff could arrive at any minute, and she had to be prepared to receive her in a professional matter. Her pacing was paused when a lady from the engineering department ushered her to head for the hanger to see the "repaired" Tornado.

**-Hangar-**

The doors to it opened to reveal the Tornado, albeit a bit more modernized. It's overall frame was kept the same, but there was major modifications made to the plane. The cockpit and passenger seats were given shielded roofs. The wings were fixed with several turrets and machine guns that fire magic rounds. The propeller at the front was kept at least for appearances sake, but several engines were added to the rear to boost the speed. The armor was also reinforced and an AI was added to the plane The emblems and writing of "SONIC" on the side of the plane were kept.

"What the? I thought I asked that the plane be fixed not taken apart!" Lindy was not only shocked but disappointed.

"Gomen, Admiral Harlaown. The plane was too outdated for even any of our parts so we had to tear it down and rebuild it, we did manage to salvage the frame" The head tech apologized.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. This aircraft is Sonic's, and we promised that we'd fix it so that it can fly gain." Lindy sighed with her face in her palm.

"We did get it flying.. It just has a more "modern" look to it.."

"And the additional armaments and the AI unit you added to it's computer?"

"Came with the repairs?" the tech smiled in a joking way, trying to save herself.

Lindy sighed once more "I'll have to inform Sonic of this.. well at least this place is clean and presentable for Admiral Crowbel.. She could be here any second.."

"And she's here." said admiral's voice came through the door that opened behind Lindy

The younger admiral turned around and saluted in respect "Admiral Crowbel! Gomen for not being able to meet you when you got here."

Admiral Midget waved her hand dismissively, "It's no trouble.." She looked at the Tornado for a few seconds, "What was this aircraft built for?"

"It was Sonic's.. The blue hedgehog in my report.. it's his airplane, it took quite a deal of damage during a test flight and we had to help it out.. We did promise to repair it.. but instead the maintenance crew rebuilt it.."

"You should have seen it before... It's so old it's a wonder how it was able to fly" The head tech noted.

"In any case... Admiral Harlaown, would you show me where the younger ones are?" Crowbel asked

"Hai.. This way.." Lindy guided the superior Admiral to where Sonic and the others were.

**-Training Room-**

Admiral Crowbel went through the open doors of the room with Lindy in tow. She was greeted with the sight of Sonic clashing blades with Signum in a training spar once more. Hayate and Reinforce talking with Vita and Shamal, Tails and Knuckles talking again, Arf leaning against the wall near Zafira, and Nanoha and Fate once again working on some homework. Her sudden presence put a full stop to everyone. She was given an amusing sight when Fate dropped everything and hid behind Nanoha, while the brunette just blinked in confusion.

"Hello everyone, I'm Admiral Midget Crowbel, the Bureau Chief of Staff of the Time-Space Administration." the admiral introduced herself, "Your names please"

Everyone introduced themselves the way they normally would, except for Fate, who, struck with nerves, stuttered "Fate Testarossa..."

"The very same from the Jewel Seed Incident that occurred mainly on this world if I'm not mistaken."

"H-hai.." Fate was still nervous while Arf stepped in front of both the two in a defensive position.

"You've been cleared of those charges. And we have no further charges pending about that matter. So rest assured, I'm not here for you.. I've come to make a few announcements and let these instructors test everyone's skills" Admiral Crowbel pointed behind her to reveal a group of instructors, "Now before we begin, Admiral Harlaown didn't you say you had something to tell the hedgehog?"

"Hai... Sonic, this way please." Lindy directed the mentioned hedgehog to the hallway while the others began their tests, aside from Tails and Knuckles, who have yet to learn any magic.

"Ano.. Lindy-san.. what did you want to talk to me about?" Sonic asked.

Lindy sighed and tapped her head against the wall slightly but not painfully, "I've got some bad news about your Tornado.."

"What news?"

"We honestly tried our best to repair it, but it was too outdated for any of our staff to do anything. So the crew had to do the next thing they thought of.. they had to scrap the plane and rebuild it." the admiral pulled up images of the new Tornado.

Sonic was shocked.. he's used the Tornado for as long as he could remember. The old plane has saved his, Tails' and Knuckles' lives too many times for him to count. It was more than enough reason for him to treasure it greatly. And now seeing it rebuilt like that brought a few tears to his face.

Lindy may be an Admiral, but she's also a mother, and very experienced when it came to crying children. And while to her, Sonic was a hedgehog, he still was a young kid. She knelt down and gave Sonic what she felt was needed to help him, a hug. A nice, warm and long hug.

"Gomen.. we should have told you ahead of time...I understand if you're upset."

"I am a bit upset.. but you guys did the best that you could.. It'd be cruel to be mean" Sonic wiped the tears from his face, "Arigatou.. for doing your best.."

The embrace continued for several moments before Lindy let go, "Well at least they didn't change the overall frame."

"That's true, and she can still fly." Sonic added, "Can we go back in to check on the others?"

"Hai.." The duo went back into the training room. Back inside they found Nanoha and Fate finishing a mock battle against an instructor named Fern Corrando. While their magic rank was impressive and higher than the instructor, there was no substitute for experience.

"Alright, next is Knuckles" The instructor announced.

The mentioned red echidna stepped up and pounded his fists together, "So, who am I facing?"

Crowbel spoke up with an idea, "If I may, I think Sonic should have a mock battle with you. We can hit two birds with one stone by seeing what you both are capable of."

With a confident grin on his face, Sonic walked up to the ring, called his Knight Armor and device Freiewind to its sword form, and got into a left-foot forward stance with his sword in his right hand.

"This brings back memories doesn't it, Knuckles?" the hedgehog asked staring down his opponent.

"Definitely.. Hidden Palace was where we last fought. That time we were enemies, now here we are, friendly rivals, don't you dare hold back!" the red echidna pounded his fists and got into an aggressive fighting stance.

"Bring it!" The hedgehog charged, his red rival also charged at the exact same time. Fist met blade as the two clashed.

**-Insert: "Fight for my own way" **Sonic Adventure**-**

The two clashed back and forth, becoming blue and red blurs to the others watching with their speed. Both animals had the ability to spin-dash and they used them against one another. The instructors took note about Knuckles' guarding of Sonic's blade and how he attacked. Their specific notes included his device to include twin blades as he used both hands evenly in his strikes, and focused less on shooting.

Sonic backed off from his close combat engage and casted a few lightning and ice spells, which again proved to be a surprise for the echidna as he could barely avoid them.

"Not bad.." Knuckles complimented

"I'm just getting started." he held his device in both hands"Freiewind. _Cartridge Load!"_ and true to the hedgehog's command, the revolver on his hilt spun and a cartridge was pumped into the device **"Explosion"** came the female voice from the sword. 'Gomen, Signum, I'm borrowing one of your spells..' he thought to himself and also sent to the swordswoman.

'You're still new at this so I don't mind, however you will need to learn your own variations.'

'Hai..' Sonic acknowledged then called to his device "Freiewind.." **"Sturmwinde"** the blade coated itself in flames.

"I don't know what you're thinking but it won't work." the red echidna spun his arms similar to wheels and launched off in a gliding tackle against Sonic. Only for the hedgehog to swing Freiewind and unleash the mana slash. The flame wave hit the echidna spot on, but Sonic didn't stop there. He used the opportunity to slash in an "x" pattern and send two waves in that shape at the echidna, again it hit spot on and sent Knuckles to a wall.

"I still have another trick up my sleeve.. it's been a while since I had to do this. And for a reason.. mainly for my own embarrassment" Knuckles shouted, though he kept everything after "reason" in a mutter to himself. The echidna called upon the power of the Chaos Emeralds, which again raised eyebrows from everyone. After a flash of light Knuckles transformed into his own super form, but the only change was that his fur.. was pink! That got the echidna to grumble. While Sonic just blinked stoically, knowing full well that Knux's power just spiked, and the other mages knew that too.

"Lets give these instructors a real show, Sonic." Super Knuckles challenged.

"Okay! So it's a super fight you want, well that's what you'll get!" Sonic began to focus himself.. though this actions got Reinforce's immediate attention.

"W-wait!" her plea fell on deaf hedgehog ears as Sonic once again transformed into his Super form. But something was off.. sparks started to come off of his device and shocked his hand

"Ack!" Sonic winced.

"Your device can't handle your Super form while it's in its current form. Order it to go into "_Full Drive!"_ now!" the woman shouted from the side.

"O-okay.. Freiewind... _Full Drive!_" Sonic winced out. **"Full Drive start!"** Freiewind announced. Light blue energy ran along the whole blade portion of the sword, overlaying the sword. The new blade extended a bit longer than the original and wider and the hilt widened to accommodate the new blade. There was still sparks coming from the device, but not so much.

"Get out of your super form now." Reinforce told him.

"Why?"

"Because while the Full Drive can help the device handle your form, it can't last for too long, so only use it when you really need to. Your Full Drive should be more than enough to handle the echidna's transformation."

"Hai.." Sonic willed away his super form and the sparks from the device stopped. With Freiewind in it's new form, Sonic stood in a stance ready to continue against the echidna.

"Round two it is then! Raarg!" Knuckles spun and charged right for his rival, who in turn guarded with his blade. The echidna uncurled from the spin-dash and used his fists. Again fist met blade one punch and guard by the other. Sonic also exchanged slashes, and with his new Full Drive, he proved to be even if not the tide was leaning towards him. Even more so when Sonic got a good slice in and forced Knuckles back.

"Grrr.. The only reason why I transformed was to fight.. Embarrassing enough that my fur is PINK, but also that I'm not making any progress." The echidna thought a little bit too loudly.

Nanoha, a little peeved, cleared her throat, "And what's wrong with being pink?"

Sonic couldn't help but giggle at the metaphorical hole that Knuckles dug himself into.

"Ah.. W-well it's not a cool color to be fighting with.." Knuckles gulped.

The peeved Nanoha fingered Raising Heart in her hand and ordered it into device mode. "Perhaps I should change your mind on that.. Raising Heart?" she called to it. **"Divine Buster"** she held the device out and took aim at the echidna, "Dibain..." pink magic energy gathered at the tip of the device, "BASUTA!" and fired the blast.. Maybe it was due to the three cartridges she loaded in her device before firing that did the trick, or just plain karma rearing it's head, but the buster hit Knuckles dead on and sent him into another wall. This time it knocked him unconscious.

**-Insert: "Victory Fanfare" Final Fantasy X-**

"Did I overdo it?" Nanoha asked.

A unanimous shake of heads in addition to a few giggles and chuckles signaled that she was in the clear.

Even Sonic couldn't help but laugh as he released the mode on his device. He walked up to Nanoha clapping and offered a high five gesture, "Nice one!"

"Ariagtou!" Nanoha slapped the hedgehog's gloved hand with a cheerful smile.

"When we get the red mutt awake can we get to that thing everyone was here for?" Vita asked, she herself still had a smirk from the echidna getting hit by the buster.

"H-hai.." Shamal walked over, a bit amused nonetheless, and healed the minor wounds of the echidna.

And to wake up the mutt, Vita walked over with a bucket... full of ice cold water and poured it on him.

"YAAAAAAH! COLD!" Knux jumped up in comedic shock.

A few more chuckles from Sonic, Hayate and even Signum and Reinforce. The echidna's situation was apparently amusing, even some of the more seasoned instructors, as well as the two admirals couldn't suppress their chuckles.

After the laughter died down, Crowbel stepped forward, "Minna..I have an announcement, please gather all the crew of the ship and meet me in the meeting room, Admiral Harlaown?"

"Hai.. I'll go gather the crew." the younger admiral ran off to assemble the crew.

**-Meeting/Debriefing Room-**  
**-Insert: "Opening/Menu Theme" Dissidia: Final Fantasy-**

The whole crew of the _Arthra_ were gathered in addition to Sonic and the others. They all sat down on benches with a few notable exceptions like the Admirals, who stood in front of them behind a podium. Admiral Midget Crowbel stood up behind the podium to make her announcement official, first calling for silence as the crew was curious about why they were there.

"I thank everyone for taking their time to be here. I'm sure you all probably have your duties to tend to, but for the moment, I'd like to make an important announcement. Effective immediately, this vessel is to serve as the headquarters for a new subdivision in the Time-Space Administration: "_**Special Mobile Force 97**_". It's purpose is to mainly operate as an additional security to the nu-administrated worlds, but as the number implies we are going to focus primarily on the world we currently operate above. As the locals call it: "_Earth_". We've established this unit to act as a defense in anticipation of highly likely terrorist attacks from the individual "_Doctor Eggman". _Using the eyewitness accounts of our animal friends and the most recent deployment of saving that aircraft from older machines, we've determined that it's only a matter of time before this scientist launches an attack on the world, and the only ones able to combat the threat were these three. It's in our best interests to assist them with the full strength this unit can provide, not only would they need it, and we owe them as much, especially the hedgehog, for resolving a potential major disaster with the previous incident; we've also come to the conclusion that if this Eggman is allowed to do what he wanted and conquer this world, he could make his reach to other worlds, establishing himself as a serious threat. We are going to put a stop to him before he can get to that level of threat. To the others in the administration, the unit is known as "Project 97". Its primary command will be under Admiral Lindy Harlaown.. I shall now turn it over to her." Crowbel stepped down.

Lindy took her place "Arigatou, the unit will be mainly based on the _Arthra_ making us also a mobile unit, but we will focus mainly on resolving incidents that happen here.. and I know that this came to be so suddenly, but I hope we can adjust and still perform our duties professionally and continue to protect the safety of the worlds. Your hard work will be appreciated and I thank you all for your service. That is all. Everyone's dismissed for the rest of the day, tomorrow we start as our new unit: _**Special Mobile Force 97**_." the admiral saluted, which in turn got the crew to salute and leave. The others left the room, but not the ship just yet. They waited on Fate, who decided to talk with Lindy more.

"Fate. Can I ask you something?" Lindy asked

"Hai." Fate nodded

"What made you accept my offer of adoption?"

"Things happened the past week." Fate told Lindy the events of the mall trip

_-Flashback: Mall, several days ago-  
**-**_**Insert: "A brief respite" Dissidia Final Fantasy-**

After their shopping trip, Sonic, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate and Reinforce enjoyed a nice peaceful lunch at a diner, where they talked about a few things such as their stories and how Fate got involved in the TSAB.

"Admiral Harlaown offered to adopt me... demo.. I'm not sure about it.." Fate mentioned.

"Why? I think you should go for it" Sonic told her, with the others agreeing

"W-well.. you heard that I'm an artificial mage.. only created as a copy... and.. I question my worth and if I'm worth her care.." Fate looked down.

"You are your own person, Fate, don't let anyone tell you otherwise... So what if you have a regrettable past.. that doesn't change who you are as an individual!" Sonic stated, rather bluntly.

"He's right Fate-chan.." Nanoha agreed with Hayate and Reinforce nodding.

"We all have our own regrets, but to let ourselves be consumed by them and let them hold us back, then we can't move on. This is your life, Fate.. Live it the way you want to.. Whatever that Precia lady has done is in the past.. leave it behind and be yourself.. I live my life the way I want... I'll never look back, I've got no regrets. 'Cause time doesn't wait for me, I choose to go my own way... Find your own way and go with it."

The girls all just blinked, no one could have expected a young boy like Sonic to have a powerful opinion, in all seriousness and honesty too.

"Well said, young hedgehog." Reinforce nodded..

"Sugoi... I didn't see that coming." Hayate added

"Fate-chan, he's right." Nanoha finished.

The blonde took Sonic's words and what the others said after him to heart. And a few days later she gave her answer.

_-Flashback end-_

"I see.. so Sonic started it.." Lindy observed

"Nanoha and her friends also helped me and they promised to help me as their friend. Everyone's support helped me to come to terms with myself a bit more. kaa-san" Fate added.

"Welcome to the Harlaown family, Fate Testarossa-Harlaown." Lindy hugged the girl.

Fate left the room with a joyful expression, which was gladly accepted by the others who waited for her. Everyone returned to earth and stayed there for the rest of the day, choosing the time to relax, for tomorrow started the first day of the new force of the Time-Space Administration.

**-Unknown Location-  
-Music Less-**

A lone figure entered a lit room and sat down in a chair, from his view, several red lights appeared lined up as part of dozens and dozens of figures standing side-by-side.

"Hmm.. Not nearly enough.. I must make more.. I can't initiate my plans undermanned. It'll take about a week to finish the army... just you wait, miserable interlopers.. my fleet is almost complete.. and when it does, nothing will stop my plans.. Nothing..." the figure laughed evilly only to choke and cough on the laugh.. Karma's on a roll it seems.

**-End of Main Chapter-  
-Omake: Nanoha's "befriending" tactics-**

Sonic, Hayate, Reinforce, Nanoha, Fate and the Wolkenritter had a nice dinner together at the Yagami residence, there they once again talked about their own stories.

Sonic couldn't help but ask "Ne, Nanoha.. that Divine Buster you nailed Knux with today, how often do you use it?"

"Too often" Vita deadpanned

"Mou, Vita-chan.. don't be mean" Nanoha pouted

"Actually you used it on me during mock battles and battles over the Jewel Seeds."

"Perhaps Nanoha's suffering from "Busterholicism."not being able to go one fight without using it."

"Mou... I can go a fight without it, honest!" Nanoha pouted once more

**-Omake Scene #2: Arf's attempt #1-**

On board the _Arthra, _the young Sonic walked the halls. Unknown to him, he was being tailed by the wolf-woman familiar.

'He's alone... this is the perfect shot' Arf thought to herself as she moved from wall to wall in a very secretive, yet quick way. Stalking the hedgehog like a wild animal and it's prey.

All the while, Sonic was oblivious completely to the familiar. He just continued to walk about, until he stopped, unsure of where to go.

'He's alone.. now I can get him!' Arf licked her lips and came very close.. however before she could pounce. Reinforce showed up.

"Sonic-kun.. Hayate wants to see you. Lets go" Reinforce held her hand out

"Hai" the blue hedgehog grabbed it and walked with Reinforce to meet Hayate.

'Damn it!' Arf cursed to herself.

"Arf! Where are you? We're heading back" Fate's voice rang out.

"Coming!" Arf withdrew and went to her master.

**-Ending Theme: "Spiritual Garden" **Tamura Yukari-  
**-End of Chapter 3-**

Author's Notes: Now who could that mysterious enemy be... a little hint was the laughter being choked on. But its to be revealed in the next chapter. Ah.. Karma strikes Knuckles and he gets Bustered... never get on Nanoha's bid side otherwise it will hurt. Very funny scene with that. For those who have been asking me why Fate would accept Lindy's adoption if she hadn't met Alicia in that dream... Well.. it's explained in this chapter with a flashback. And before anyone gets after me for Sonic's words of wisdom thing, its completely canon for him to be saying that. Even he can bring out the encouraging long speeches.


	4. Angel Island arc Start

SonicANIME2010 here, with another chapter to my new story. So the reviews are in, the omakes were a bit funny and Knuckles getting "befriended " by the Divine Buster... and the new or old enemy. Things will get interesting as we go into the new subdivision. Here we go!

**-OP: "Eternal Blaze"** Mizuki Nana-

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 4  
Training in Special Mobile Force 97, The new enemy strikes! Battle at Angel Island!

**-Non-Administrated Planet #97 "Earth": Uminari City: 5:00 am-  
-Insert: "Blue Fields" Final Fantasy VIII-**

It was the first day for the young members of the newly formed Special Mobile Force 97. The day was to first start off with early morning training for the novices; namely Hayate, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. The others had some amount of experience and training. In this bright and sunny morning, Lindy and the other instructors with her watched as Sonic, Hayate, Reinforce, Vita, Signum, Shamal, Zafira, Nanoha, Fate, Arf, Tails and Knuckles gathered. Yuuno was with the instructors as he felt he could help in teaching binds and healing. The new Tornado was parked nearby.

"Welcome everyone to the first day as cadets in the Time-Space Administration's Special Mobile Force 97. Before we start with training, we're going to go over the squads you will form when you're on a deployment. In addition, Knuckles, your device is ready." The admiral handed Knuckles a red pendant.

The red echidna caught the pendant and just stared at it for a few seconds. The others waited in anticipation for what the echidna's weapon would be, only for Knuckles to ask "Ano... How do I turn it on?", the others collectively face-faulted., "Nani?" the echidna blinked.

"Baka!" Sonic and Vita deadpanned as the group eventually stood up with similar thoughts.

"Order it to _set up!_" The eternal loli barked.

"Oh! _Set Up!"_ Knuckles called to the device, and it emitted a light that coated him. When the light dimmed out, Knuckles stood, now in a full red armor set of a breastplate, leg-plates, boots and gloves, a red cloak reached just to his tail from his shoulders, his device took the form of twin red long blades hooked at the end and resembled flames.

"Give a name to your device." Lindy told him.

"Yosh... Flammenschwert!" Knuckles christened his device. (Literally "Flame Sword" in German)

"**Namen akzeptiert, bitte rufen sie mich "Flammenschwert"**."The device spoke in a german male voice.

The echidna twirled the blades with a smirk, "Yosh! Not bad!"

"You can use the blades separately or combine them to one double-bladed sword, take care of it."

"Hai!" Knuckles nodded

"Ano.. Lindy-san... what about mine?" Tails asked

"We've got something special for you, I'm well aware of your talents in aerial dog-fighting with the Tornado, so we've installed an AI to the plane and you can use that.. We will also have a few instructors teach you how to cast bind and barrier spells."

"Arigatou." Tails said politely, though he was a bit disappointed that he wouldn't get one of his own devices like Sonic or Knuckles.

"Now, for the squads. I'm dividing you up into three squads: _Blue_, _Red_ and _Yellow_. The squads are for when you deploy into the field for real combat." Lindy read the squad formations out, "_Blue Squad: _Sonic the Hedgehog, Hayate Yagami, Reinforce Yagami, Nanoha Takamachi."

Sonic blinked in surprise, "Eh?"

"_Yay!_ Sonic-kun, Reinforce, Nanoha, we're in the same group!" Hayate was excited

Nanoha turned to the other mentioned mages, "Let's do our best!"

"Eto.." the hedgehog was initially a bit unnerved because he was the only boy in the squad.

Reinforce could sense the nerves from her young friend and knelt down to pat him on the shoulder with a serene smile, "Daijobu, Sonic-kun, you'll be fine."

Hayate caught Sonic's unnerved state and giggled, "Ara, Sonic-kun is nervous about being with us girls.. kawaii, ne Nanoha?"

Nanoha nodded to agree "Very kawaii."

The hedgehog's cheeks turned a bright red in a blush, which could only add to his nerves, and the giggles continued.

Lindy cleared her throat, "Now for the _Red Squad_: Knuckles the Echidna, Signum Yagami, Vita Yagami, Fate Tesarossa-Harlaown."

Knuckles sighed in relief that he wasn't put in the same squad as the girl that blasted him with a pink beam of utter pain the other day.

Signum was a bit neutral about being put in the same squad as her former rival Fate. She still saw her as a rival and figured that their rivalry can be settled with a full rematch.

Fate had similar thoughts, she and the swordswoman had a bit of a rivalry that started off when they first clashed that one night, despite that, she too held respect for the woman.

Vita was a bit peeved, she could already tell the echidna was about as smart as a stick sometimes; she voiced her disapproval, "Oy... do we really have to be put with him?"

"Vita...It can't be helped.. its our orders.." Signum remained seriousness

"Urusai! Boob Monster!" Vita barked

"Ah..."Signum blushed and moved her arms over her "assets".

Hayate burst out into a giggling fit with Reinforce. Nanoha giggled a bit, but not as much as Hayate.. and as for Sonic... well he did let out a few chuckles.. but he retracted them because he was nervous, after all, Reinforce's are bigger.

Reinforce patted him on the shoulder more, "Relax, this is typical for those two, we're not going to hurt you for joining in the fun."

"H-hai.." Sonic nodded.

Lindy cleared her throat again "If you're done with the jokes it's time for the _Yellow Squad_. Miles Prower, Shamal Yagami, Zafira Yagami, and Arf."

Tails seemed a bit indifferent about his new comrades, mainly because he doesn't know them as much, but to be optimistic, he looked forward to the experiences he'd get from working with the mages.

Arf on the other hand had some thoughts of her own, while she regretted not being able to be put in the same squad as Sonic, she saw light in Tails, if she earned his trust and friendship, in turn she can earn points with Sonic.

"With that out of the way, let's start the training!" Lindy declared.

"Hai!" everyone saluted.

The training first started with target practice for Sonic and Hayate, the target was a can provided by Nanoha. Reinforce assisted by advising them on how to focus and remain calm in the aiming. When it came to melee combat, the four took to the skies and sparred with one another, their primary focus was blocking and aiming of precise strikes.

Vita and Signum practically grilled Knuckles about using his blades. They also worked on getting him to defend from attacks in close quarters, they backed off to let Fate have her shot, her focus was a combination of defense from spells, to close melee with Bardiche.

As for Tails, the instructors saw fitting for the fox to learn binding spells so that he can immobilize aerial units and deliver punishment with the Tornado's turrets, of course the targets were synthetic and the Tornado was grounded, practicing aerial maneuvers would come for another day.

The training was ended with Red and Blue squads avoiding and deflecting shots from the instructors in an exercise.

"Training is over for the morning, minna, shower and eat breakfast, we'll meet back up afterward." Lindy dismissed the trainees. Everyone went to their respective houses and returned after their breakfast and showers.

**-_Arthra-_**  
**-Insert: "Gin no Tsubasa _~Asura~_"** Lyrical Nanoha OST-

The instructors knew that most of the new mages from earth probably haven't learned too much of the magic themselves, such as the differences between the magic systems; so they held classes to teach the theory as well as the mathematics behind the magic. While the lessons served as semi-refreshers for Nanoha and Fate, the same could not be said for Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Hayate, as they were completely new at the subject matter. During the first class, the hedgehog, fox and human took clear notes of the instructor's lectures... Knuckles however... did not really pay too much attention, apparently the back of his eye-lids were more appealing.

Barely within the first hour of the lecture, the echidna was out like a light-bulb during a power surge, and to make matters more annoying, he was snoring! The instructor, Fern Corrando, seemed a bit peeved, she was just getting to how the Mid-Childan circles and Ancient Belkan triangles were drawn.

"Could someone wake him up?" the instructor asked in a deadpanning manner.

Nanoha not so discreetly sent several divine shooter rounds with her finger-tips, the rounds themselves weren't too lethal, packing only enough power to be the equivalent of a headslap. Nevertheless they flicked the back of the echidna's head a couple times and jolted him awake.

"Eh. Nani?" the echidna blinked.

"Try to pay attention, this is important if you're going to be a mage." Fern scolded

"Feh.. Like I should care about any of this.. My sole destiny is to protect the Master Emerald forever.."

"As I am well aware, however you're not the only one here.." the instructor pointed behind the echidna to reveal several glares from the others, "It's very disruptive... and I'm sure the others won't be pleased."

A simultaneous nod and continued death glare from Sonic, Tails, Nanoha, Fate and Hayate.

"A-ah.. gomen.. I'll focus.." Knuckles quickly relented when he saw that one of those glaring was Nanoha. He already wasn't on her good side to begin with because of the events from the other day. The last thing he wanted was to suffer another of her blasts. The lessons continued with lectures, demonstrations, and exercises, all in all, with a minor exception in Knuckles, the new mage trainees did pretty well.

For the next few days the schedule went by with training in the morning, lectures and theory, then more training. The Blue and Red squads trained hard to master their devices and spells. What was most notable was Nanoha's work ethic. She pushed herself and her own squad hard. Sonic was curious to why Nanoha was pushing herself especially hard. The brunette even went so far as to arrange nightly training for the members of her own squad. To the hedgehog, Nanoha's fortitude was admirable, Reinforce had similar thoughts, though she took caution not to let anyone in the same squad push it too far. Still, Nanoha's focus on training could not be denied.

Lindy also gave them paperwork and study materials because at the end of the week, the instructors would quiz on what they learned that week. Study time for the unit was not only productive in learning further about magic, but also a great time for everyone to get to know each other better. So much so that Nanoha let her squad-mates study at her house.

**-Midori-ya Cafe-  
-Insert: "Calm before the storm" FFX-**

The day before the quiz on the lecture, Nanoha, Reinforce, Sonic and Hayate studied at the cafe, where Nanoha and her family lived. Nanoha's sister, Miyuki, was kind enough to give them some shakes and other sweets to keep them energized and pepped in their studies.

"Nanoha-chan.. could you take my shift for awhile?" Miyuki asked

"Hai." Nanoha left the table to relieve her sister. Which left the window of opportunity for the other members of her family to usher the rest of the blue squad to another room.

Miyuki joined her father, brother and mother in the same room, "Nanoha-chan's running my shift, we have some time."

"Ano... What's going on?" Sonic asked

"Nanoha-chan told us about the work, you three in the same squad as her. We thought it best to ask you something." Momoko, Nanoha's mother explained.

Reinforce had some insight as to why the family wanted to talk to them and she didn't blame them, "You were going to ask us something about her.. and you didn't want her in the room when you asked."

"Hai.. Has Nanoha-chan seemed a bit hard with this training you have started with her?" Shiro, Nanoha's father asked.

"Hai." Reinforce replied, "I assume you noticed her sneaking out at night and getting us to train with her?"

"Hai... It wasn't too difficult.. it does run in the family.. regardless.. her work is concerning.." Shiro stated

"You're concerned that she's overdoing it?" Reinforce asked.

"Nanoha-chan always works hard... but sometimes too hard.." Momoko agreed.

"We're just looking out for her." Kyouya, Nanoha's brother informed the others.

"Reinforce, what do you think?" Hayate asked

"If she overworks herself, it will be dangerous. Her body can only take so much physical strain, and it could damage her Linker Core, which part of it already was drained to fill the Tome. We will take measures to keep her from overworking herself any further." Reinforce informed. The other squad-mates nodded in agreement.

"Arigatou." Nanoha's father said politely.

The others left the room to join Nanoha, whose sister took her shift back. The rest of the time was spent studying and socializing.

**-That Night-**

The nightly training started again, only this time, Reinforce took charge and limited it down to merely stretching and light on the body exercise. And the training didn't take too long. A half hour tops, versus the two hours Nanoha usually put in.

**-An Undisclosed Location-**

The mysterious figure from before stood before his battalion once more and thought out loud, "Ho ho ho ho! My fleet is completed.. Now I must make preparations, my attack will commence the morning after tomorrow.. This time, I won't be interfered with."

_**-**_**That Saturday-**

As usual the trainees woke up early and trained, their progress was quite admirable to the instructors. After the usual, albeit lighter training they were given the chance to shower and have breakfast before their quiz.

_**-Arthra-**_  
**-Insert: "Between Ordeals" Final Fantasy X-**

The meeting room turned classroom served as a suitable spot for Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Nanoha, Fate and Hayate to take their assigned quiz on the topics Instructor Fern went over that week. The instructor watched as her students took the test. The test itself was a good balance of multiple choice, true/false and short essay answers.

Sonic concentrated and remembered the things he and the others of his squad studied on in the cafe. So it was no surprise that he was one of the first actually done with his quiz, though that also may be because his speed extends to his test taking skills.

Nanoha was soon behind her hedgehog friend in finishing her quiz, she was no stranger to the types of tests taken because she still took primary and cram schools.

Fate finished her test just after Nanoha did, she's worked a few months as a contract mage for the TSA so it wouldn't be too much of a surprise that she didn't get too much delay in her answers.

Hayate and Tails turned in theirs at the same time. While the brunette had studied before hand with Sonic and Nanoha, Tails was helped by Arf, the reasons baffled him, but he didn't think too much on it as he was grateful for the familiar's aid. If only he knew the wolf's true intentions.

The last one still working was Knuckles; the squad he was part of did actually study quite a bit, just only the echidna didn't pay too much attention; but what he did pay attention to were luckily most of the questions that the quiz was on, a few minutes later he turned in his quiz and waited outside with the others.

After a few minutes the results were in. With the exception of Knuckles, who actually scored a high "B", everyone aced their test. The others went about their day as usual with reports and whatnot, mainly breaking the boredom because there was no deployments yet.

Admiral Lindy pulled the echidna aside, but not for the reason of the quiz, she wanted more information about Angel Island and how it was divided up. The echidna knew enough about his island to provide clear intel about each "Zone" or section of the island, where their enemy might strike, and also about the Hidden Palace, where the Master Emerald was, the only way to get through to that palace was to pass through hard terrain. Knuckles had it easy though, because of his bloodline and being a descendent of the echidna clan that guards the emeralds, he's given exclusive access to the teleporters on the island that serve as shortcuts to the palace. After that, everyone went about their lives, not knowing what was to happen.

**-_Arthra:_ Sunday Morning-**  
**-Insert: "Inflexible Determination" FFX-**

The morning would have gone off as normal with the training, but it was pre-empted. Alarms rang out through the warship, the whole squad met up with Lindy, Amy Limietta and Chrono once more in the meeting room.

"This just came in" Amy put up a display of the floating Angel Island under siege, a massive warship hovered over the island and sent out waves and waves of troops, "We just spotted this warship laying siege on the island, we suspect their target is the "Master Emerald" on the island, if the emerald is removed the island will sink into the ocean, if that happens we could be in for some trouble. We caught this on the ship, recognize the emblem?" the display shifted to a close up of the ship, where a white insignia of a bald man wearing glasses with a weird, spikey mustache,

"E-Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed.

"How did he get such a big fleet so fast?" Tails asked

"He didn't..." Sonic answered

"You're correct Sonic, what this Eggman did is a smart tactic. He allowed his forces to build up over the time he didn't attack. The fleet built up over the time he was inactive.. how long was it since you last dealt with him?" Lindy asked

"Little Planet, over a month ago, just before I met Hayate."

"More than enough time for his forces to re-gather." Chrono observed.

"The island sinking is the least of our worries if Eggman gets his hands on the Emerald." Lindy noted, "Knuckles you said he used it before?"

"Hai. To power his Death Egg. No doubt he'll try again." The echidna nodded

"We can't let him. Here's our plan of attack. Chrono and the Yellow squad will engage the forces in the air and open up a path for the Red and Blue squads to attack on the ground. Blue squad will go in first and clear the way of attacking units to prevent any destruction to the island, Red will follow up and disable the teleportation devices and keep the enemy from securing a quick way to the Hidden Palace, take out any and all robots you find! Now go!"

Within a window of merely minutes, the respective squads changed to their barrier jackets and knight armor and prepared to dimension transfer to the planet. Tails hopped into the pilot seat of the Tornado and started the engines.

"Here we go, Tornado." Tails declared

"_Alright Master!"_ the female AI agreed.

With Chrono taking the lead, the squads transferred down to the planet to engage the robots attacking Angel Island

_-_**Angel Island: Skies: POV: Yellow Squad-  
-Insert: "Sky Chase" **Sonic Adventure-

Under the command of Chrono Harlaown, Tails and the yellow squad engaged the aerial mechs in a heated battle, they weren't going to bother going after every mech, just only the ones that mattered so they can clear a path for Sonic and his squad. Chrono held his own with his variety of stinger spells that ripped through at least ten at one cast.

Tails, Arf, Zafira and Shamal used a strategy they have been practicing since the beginning of the week; the three mages would put a wave under a binding lock and leave it open for Tails to unleash the weapons of the Tornado on them. With great success, there was little issue. Soon enough they managed to clear open a path.

**-Angel Island: POV: Blue Squad-  
-Insert: "Angel Island ~Brawl mix"**

Sonic and his team made it to the shores of the island where they were greeted by the usual unwelcome mat of robots. The blue hedgehog took the lead and within a matter of seconds the welcome wagon was mere scrap metal.

"Quantity over Quality... Lets go!" Sonic blasted off with the others flying to keep up into the forest. The scenery of the peaceful forest was easily weather calendar material from the looks. Gorgeous palm tress as far as the eye could see, the ground was blessed by the peaceful grass. But the scenery itself didn't last as it was plagued with mechanical monstrosities such as the robots seen. True to Sonic's word they were created from helpless animals.. The thought was saddening.. but it added to the resolve to save them. The blue team blazed through the zone, demolishing any robot in their wake.

One of the robots did nail a shot in, albeit the "shot" was a robotic monkey nailing Hayate with a coconut from the tree it was attached to. The coconut broke open on impact which spilt its contents on the brunette.

Nanoha couldn't help but giggle "Well, he got you Hayate-chan... With a coconut!"

Sonic and Reinforce also had their share of laughs. While Hayate had other thoughts in her mind, with a finger, she took a taste of the milk, "Mmmm Tasty.. Sonic-kun, try some." she held out her free hand that was covered in the coconut milk to the hedgehog. Notably she had a mischievous expression on her face.

Nanoha and Reinforce quickly intervened "Later Hayate!", the white mage sent a mental scold to her friend, 'He's pure! Keep it that way!'

'Gomen.. couldn't resist.' Hayate giggled.

"Can we move on please?" Sonic asked after slicing down the robot with Freiewind.

"Hai.. Lets.." Reinforce confirmed and they continued on.

The team continued their conquest to liberate the island from the robotic menace, as well as save the animals who were trapped in the very same robots they were facing. They also met with the obstacles in the terrain itself, such as the somehow natural occurring loops in the forest. They eventually came to a clearing where a blue, medium sized bomb dropping mech descended on them.

"Watch out.. if those bombs hit they could cause damage to the forest." Sonic warned as he readied his blade.

Reinforce raised her fists in a martial artists stance, "We'll take care of it.." the other two readied their staves.

**-Insert: "Fighting" Final Fantasy VII-**

Sonic started off with a little bit of old meets new with his spin-dash and sword combination attack, it's damage was minor because of the armor the mech was packing, but he managed to set it up for an onslaught.

Reinforce allowed her fists to gain a dark glow as she dealt a powerful fist combination, which pierced the armor albeit slightly. She had to stop her attack to avoid the mech's flamethrower.

Hayate took to her offensive in the skies, and borrowed one of the spells her Tome copied from Nanoha, the Axel Shooter. The shooting spell did it's job in further weakening the armor.

Nanoha took her shot when she shifted Raising Heart to it's Buster Mode, loaded a few cartridges and formed a pink energy sphere at the tip of her device, "Dibain... BASUTA!" she shouted and unleashed the trademark Divine Buster, which made a hole clean through the mech, but it was still active.

Sonic took to finishing it off with a straight spin-dash sword combo once more, going clean through the hole and up through the head, causing it to explode.

**-Insert: "Victory Fanfare"** Final Fantasy VII-

The hedgehog had a bright smile as he cheered his victory with a No 1 finger pose with his sword held over his back, "Cool!"

"Cheat! I blasted the hole!" Nanoha argued.

"It aint over till it goes boom, Nanoha" Sonic argued back

Hayate giggled at her teammates' comical argument "She's got you there, Sonic-kun."

Reinforce agreed then changed the subject "Let's keep moving.."

**-The "Angel Island ~Brawl Mix~" Continues**-

They did do just that until they found a wall blocking their path, and it looked like there was nothing beyond it but more wall.

"Ano.. how are we going to move on?" Nanoha asked

"Deja vu all over again.. leave it to me.." Sonic spun into his spin-dash and dug into the wall, his teammates slid down the tunnel he made.

**-POV: Red Team-**

Knuckles, Vita, Signum and Fate went their own route through the forest, disabling all the teleportation devices they could find, Knuckles was the only one who could because they were connected to his clan, so that left the other teammates to defend him from the robots. The echidna guided his team in their advance, his twin blades providing ample offensive power to cut the robots down and rescue the animal within. Part of their objective was also to catch up with the Blue team, however they were delayed as they had to deal with a massive bomb carrying ship sent by Eggman to attack.

Knuckles held out his twin blades and spiral-spun, the equivalent of a drill, into the hull of the ship, his teammates followed suit and began to wreck havoc from within, it took a lengthy five minutes. But the red team dismantled the ship into scrap metal.

**-POV: Blue Team-**

Sonic and his team eventually made it to a clearing with waterfalls and bridges, where Sonic stopped abruptly.

"Sonic-kun.. ano.. what are we doing?" Nanoha asked

"We're waiting for Eggman to show up"

"What makes you think he'll be here?" Reinforce asked

"Knowing him this is the point where he shows up with some big powerful "boss" robot.." Sonic replied.

"Do you really think he'd be that predictable?" Hayate asked

**-Insert: "Eggman Battle" Sonic 3-**

A very familiar, yet annoying evil laugh seemed to serve as Hayate's answer. The scientist showed himself inside a flame-throwing tank with several missiles on the back of it, "Why hello there, if it isn't my old pal Sonic! And you've got friends too." the doctor taunted.

The taunts were ignored as Sonic turned to face his teammates with a deadpanning expression, "Does that answer your question?"

"Hai..That laugh will certainly annoy the iron knight.. it's already on my nerves." Reinforce sounded a bit peeved.

"How dare you ignore me? Who are you ladies anyway?" the doc slammed his hands on the console.

"Yagami Hayate, cadet for the Time-Space Administration" Hayate answered, she hovered slightly (as she couldn't walk without her wheelchair, which was collapsed and stored away at the moment)

"Takamachi Nanoha, also of the Time-Space Administration" Nanoha introduced herself and held Raising Heart at her side.

"Reinforce." The silver-haired woman held up her fists in an aggressive fighting stance.

"My name is Doctor Eggman. And let me tell you that your attempts at resisting are futile, for I shall-" his speech went on and on for a few minutes.

Sonic cut him off "Oy. We already know you're gonna steal the Master Emerald and use it to power some doomsday weapon and then conquer all the world with it.. Heard it before."

"C-curse you! You foiled my speech! Grr! Why I outt- GAAAAACK!" Eggman again was interrupted by this time, Nanoha with a Divine Buster, smart girl. She used Eggman's lengthy speech to load a few cartridges into Raising Heart and pull off a powerful Divine Buster that demolished his tank. "Nani?"

"That was annoying..." Nanoha could only deadpan.

"You won't get away with this meddling!" Eggman made his quick escape.

**-Insert: "Victory Fanfare" **Final Fantasy VII-

Nanoha cheered with a twirl of her staff and a cute little wink "Nipaaa~"

Sonic burst out in a fit of laughs and clapped for his teammate "Every day I like her more"

"Oy! Sonic!" Knuckles and the Red team finally caught up,"What happened? Eggman attacked?"

"Well he showed up.. but Nanoha here blasted him before he could finish his speech."

"Nice.. So what's next?" the echidna asked.

Amy Limietta opened a com-link with the teams, "I'm picking up signals of enemies ahead and below.. what is out there Knuckles?"

"Below us is Hydrocity.. Up ahead is a shortcut to Marble Garden. I went through the second area in and out on my spare time and there's no teleport devices.. Hyrdocity on the other hand does." Knuckles informed.

Admiral Lindy gave a suggestion, "It'd be better if the teams split up. The Blue team will take Marble Garden, Red will go disable the devices in Hydrocity."

"Hai.. Let's go team." Sonic led his group up a ledge and moved onto the Marble Garden.

With the Blue team advancing towards the Marble Garden, Knuckles took his group into the Hydrocity to further their objective.

What's in store for Sonic and his team in the Marble Gardens? And what could await Knuckles in his own mission? More importantly, will Vita be able to stand the echidna?

**-End of Main Chapter-  
-Omake: Arf's attempt #2-**

Hayate and the other Wolkenritter went shopping for groceries and left Sonic and Reinforce to tend to the house while they were out. Arf once again made another attempt with the hedgehog, unbeknownst to her, Reinforce wouldn't allow any of it.

Reinforce folded the laundry in another room while Arf snuck in to spend some quality time with Sonic.

"Konnichiwa Sonic!" the familiar beamed a bit forward.

"A-arf? Hey.."

"Did you know that you're kawaii... so much that I could really eat you up.." Arf licked her lips playfully, although a slight hint of a blush in her cheeks.

"Arigatou." Sonic blushed a bit in modesty.

"And you're so kawaii when you blush.." the wolf-girl put her arm around Sonic's shoulders, she was still acting in a playful manner, though her thoughts would speak otherwise if she escalated.'

At that time Reinforce looked down at the two on the couch and cleared her throat.

"Ara? Reinforce? Ah.. Gomen.. I was..eto.. Looking for Zafira.. Hai.. I wanted to teach him a convenient form to use civilly." Arf tried to talk her way out of it

Reinforce bought it for the moment, though she was no fool, "He's helping Hayate shop for groceries.. Go back to your master, I'm sure you can wait with her until Zafira gets back.."

"H-hai! Gomen-nasai." Arf ran out and back home to Fate.

"Ano, Reinforce, was something wrong?" Sonic asked

"It's nothing. Why don't you go take a bath and clean yourself up for when Hayate comes back. I'll go help you."

"You don't have to, I can do it myself." Sonic told her

"Not your back though.. If you don't want my help I understand your privacy."

"Putting it like that.. okay.. arigatou Reinforce" Sonic and Reinforce went to clean up for Hayate and the other's return from shopping.

**-Ending: "Spiritual Garden" **Tamura Yukari-  
**-End of Chapter 4-**

Author's Notes: Okay. .so I'm going to have a it of Sonic 3 in here.. but I'm stopping after Lunch. I mean Launch Base.. I've got so much arcs to go through on this one. There will be plenty of twists here. I am just getting started on this one.. OH Trivia challenge! There is a reference to another anime made in this chapter, identify it. Eggman's still got some tricks up his sleeve and there could be some serious changes here, so watch out!


	5. Angel Island arc pt2

SonicANIME2010 here with another installment to Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky. So last time, Eggman attacked Angel Island and got blasted by DB.. Well the battle for Angel Island continues in this one.. and the entrance of an old enemy as well.. who could it be? Find out.

_Previously on Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky_

Lindy Harlaown narrated, "Eggman's attack on Angel Island started with a flying battery dropped units onto the island. My newly formed Subdivision: "_**Special Mobile Force 97"**_ dispatched their teams to combat the massive fleet. Tails and the Yellow team, under Chrono's command, took their objective of clearing any reinforcements from the air. Sonic and the Blue squad as well as Knuckles and the Red squad took to their objectives on the main-land. The Blue team, led by Reinforce, was tasked with demolishing every robot on sight and stop more from coming. The Red team, led by Signum, had the objective of disabling the teleporters. And now the teams split to take separate zones. The Blue team went to Marble Garden, while the Red team went to Hydrocity... I hope they'll be alright. They trained hard, but this is the first time Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan's ever faced this type of enemy. This is also Hayate and the Wolkenritter's first deployment.. Onegai.. come back safe minna.."

**-OP: "Eternal Blaze" **Mizuki Nana**-**

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 5  
The return of Metal Sonic, The battle for Angel Island continues

**-Hydrocity Zone: POV: Red Team (Knuckles, Signum, Vita and Fate)-**  
-**BGM: "Hydrocity Act 1" **Sonic 3-

"Yeeeeeehaw!" Knuckles cheered as his team rode down the waterfall in this grand gathering of ruins. The place was devoid of sunlight, but was kept lit by the lanterns an lights in the ruins. The waterfall soon ended in a pool, but the echidna caught sight of a ledge that they came within jumping distance of.

Signum noticed it too, "Jump on my mark"

"Hai!" Came the reply from the others

"Now!" Signum took a great leap from the falls and landed squarely on the ledge, Vita and Fate followed suit and landed just as gracefully as the swords woman did.

Knuckles had no such luck; he made the leap, but his momentum dragged him forward to the ground facefirst, "Oof..." As soon as he got up though, the ground beneath him rose up with a gear and hand contraption, "uhoh.." The hand grabbed the echidna's head and the gears started spinning forcing the echidna to run with it.. "Uwaaaaah!" the hand let go as did the gear, which sent the echidna off at high speeds and girly screams through a loop contraption that had a spring at the bottom, which sent him up through that same loop and to a higher elevation.

Signum and the others flew to catch up with their echidna friend and found him in a fit of twitches whilst laying on the ground. Giggles were hard to suppress when the amused pinkish-purple haired woman asked "Daijobu, Knuckles?"

"Hai! I'm perfectly fine!" Knuckles stood up in pride and cockiness.

Vita shot down the pride with a smirk and a snark, "Hontou? (Really?), then I'm sure that's just water between your legplates."

Fate couldn't resist adding her joke in, "And you had it since we slid down that waterfall"

"And that scream was surely the most masculine." Signum ended the triple tease.

Knuckles blushed dark red in complete embarrassment as he covered said mentioned wet spot, "A-ano.. anyone have an extra pair of underwear?" he barely muttered out, the giggles erupted into full-blown laughter.

"Oh we do.. none for boys." Fate said between giggles.

"You'll just have to make due unless you want to wear pantsu (panties in Japanese)." Vita added

"Signum, help!" Knuckles pleaded.

"Oh no, I'm enjoying this far too much." Signum stifled another giggle.

"U-Urusai! Let's move on!" the echidna got on topic.

"Fine.. let's go." Signum agreed.

The red team made their advance through the aquatic labyrinth, while they cut through many of the mook robots in their way, they couldn't get to them all because they would be out of their way of their objective that entailed disabling the teleporters. So they cut through the ones that mattered most and made mental notes to have the Blue team come back here to finish off the others. Knuckles did most of his work on the ground whilst the others flew just above him at some point they came to an obstacle that had several blue rotating platforms that went up and down.

"This'll be easy to get past, follow my lead." Knuckles jumped onto the first one and waited for it to move up to the second, he rinsed and repeated for the last of them till he was up to the top, "How do you like that?" he taunted.. only to look shocked when the others in his team simply floated upwards.

"You know you could have just jumped the platforms like I did.." Knuckles said

Vita deadpanned back, "Why jump when you can fly."

"Tsk.. buzz kill"

"Baka"

"Do I need to separate you both?" Signum asked with a deadpan..

"Urusai baa-chan/Boob Monster!" Knuckles and Vita shouted ad her. (baa-chan means old lady in Japanese in this context)

Now Signum had the cross-popping veins twitch about her as she glared daggers at them both.

"Ano.. Can we move on, onegai?" Fate managed to get between the two glaring parties and broke them off with sweat-drops clear on her face.

They eventually managed to move on enough to get to a half-pipe area full of water that also had a pillar running through the middle. Suddenly a spherical robot bearing the eggman symbol floated down in front of the group, it had large missile like bullets revolving around the surface.

**-BGM: "Battle Theme 1" **Final Fantasy IX-

"Okay, Knucklehead, how is that thing supposed to be menacing?" Vita asked

"It's apparently supposed to ram us... with those things spinning.." Knuckles answered.

"Budget cuts are one thing, this is a disappointment" Signum made short work of it by cutting it into pieces with Laevatein.

**-BGM:** **"Victory Fanfare"** Final Fantasy IX-

"Eggman's getting sloppy.. that or he literally cut the budgets for the fleets in half.. maybe saving for something big..." Knuckles thought out loud, "Then again, this is eggman we're talking about so that's unlikely." He saw the situation they were in now, there was no way past the half-pipe, but he can make one, "Hold your breaths minna!" He drilled into the side wall. The others followed suit.

**-Marble Garden: POV: Blue Team (Sonic, Nanoha, Hayate, Reinforce)**  
**-BGM: "Marble Garden Act 2"** Sonic 3-

Hayate just celebrated her own solo defeat of a twin drill robot that caused a bit of a headache on their previous trek to the spot they were in just now.

"Great job, Hayate-chan." Nanoha complimented.

"Arigatou, Nanoha, let's go for the next one now!" the brunette and mistress of the Tome of the Night Sky was chipper.

Under the leadership of Reinforce, Sonic and the other two girls went on and encountered an obstacle that included a reverse yo-yo wheel.

"Sonic-kun, you're the expert on this one, how does it work?" Nanoha asked

"Pull on the hook and the wheel tugs the string to pull you up, good for the steep inclines.. now I know we can fly, but Tails tried that last time and he ended up having to use this thing, the gap is too narrow otherwise." Sonic demonstrated by using the rope and then jumping to the next contraption and up to the higher elevation.

With some practice the others followed suit, a moment was given to catch their breath. Hayate had two reasons for taking the breather, number one, her legs still haven't fully recovered yet, and for two, she had the strangest urge to yodel while the contraptions pulled her up, much to the amusement of the others. They moved on whilst demolishing the bubble robots and fake spike bullet shooters, which Sonic noted that Eggman really cut the budget by not having real spikes. They actually bounced off the spikes like trampolines. Sonic did not comment there.

After barreling into a room the group felt the ground shake violently.

"What's happening?" Hayate asked

Eggman came up from the ground in a drill machine "Oh ho ho ho! I wish I could stay and chat but I have these ruins to demolish for my ultimate creation "Eggmanland!". Sayonara!" The scientist drilled through the top of the wall.

"Did he just say "Eggmanland?"" Nanoha asked in part disgust.

"Hai...I will never get his tastes" Sonic commented and they moved on the path until it started to come down like a slope, thankfully, with some good swordsmanship, Sonic cut through a nearby pillar so they didn't have to go down that slope.

Their next contraption was a top that had flight capabilities if it was spun fast enough, the mages read this as "Just fly and move on." and they did just that, they carried out their objective with skill and speed. Eventually they reached an open clearing with the view of the skies. They couldn't get the chance to admire it however as Eggman's laugh made his presence known once more.

**-BGM: "Normal Battle" **Final Fantasy IX-

"OH ho ho ho ho ho! Enjoy your victories over my fleet as much as you can, it's all over now!"

"Your "fleet" was disappointingly weak... Shamal, our "Hand of the Healing Wind" (Kaze no Iyashite) could have handled them without issue." Reinforce deadpan-joked

"Budget cuts are one thing, this is sad, Eggman.." Sonic sounded mock-disappointed.

"Joke all you want.. Let's see how you handle long falls! Sayonara!" Eggman used his machine to drill the ground underneath them, forcing it to collapse and take the Blue team with it.

The mad scientist, thinking he won the day, celebrated his victory with laughs as he flew in his egg-drill-mobile. His laughter was cut short when he saw Sonic, Hayate, Reinforce and Nanoha ahead of him, all shared the same disappointed look.

"What? You're flying?" Eggman asked.

The hedgehog just stared at the scientist, still in mid-air. He'd fire back with a snark, but he was already disappointed enough.

"Are you going to try and defeat me now?" Eggman went further with his cocky yet also stupid question

The hedgehog just thought to the others 'okay, now he's getting it!' and spouted to the doctor "No, we're fishing for birds. Here's your sign, baka!"

Hayate giggled "Good one, Sonic." Reinforce and Nanoha nodded in agreement with bemused expressions.

"Grrr! Curse you! You've made a mockery of me for the last time!" Eggman slammed his hands on the console.

"See.. This is what I have to put up with every time this guy launches his scheme-things.. I liked having that month off." Sonic complained still in a mock tone.

"Grr that does it!" Eggman revved up the engines even more and made the drill spin, "Take this!" he charged for the hedgehog.

"**Panzerhindernis"** the drill collided with Sonic's barrier and just stayed there, it's momentum stopped, Freiewind's master turned to the nearest comrade, who happened to be Nanoha, "Would you do the honors?"

"**_Restrict Lock!"_** Raising Heart complied when Nanoha held out her hand, chains formed around the drill and jammed it's movement. The engines were still pushing the drill.. but with the drill not moving, something had to spin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Make this thing Stop!" Eggman screamed as his own unit spun in the opposite direction to make up for the drill, thankfully the doctor was smart enough to use seat-belts.

Sonic loaded a cartridge into his sword and coated it with flames, "Shiden... Issen! (Swordflash)" he sliced straight through the middle of the drill-mobile, severing the engines and stopping the spin. With the engine separated, the Restrict Lock was the only thing that kept the doctor there.

"Don't... think... you... won yet.." Eggman dizzily declared.

"Sayonara, Eggman!" Sonic took the front of Freiewind and when Nanoha released the lock, swung on and knocked what's left of it.. High fly egg-mobile out into the horizon and he is gone!

**-BGM: "Victory Fanfare"** Final Fantasy IX

Sonic and Nanoha high-fived and performed aerial back-flips in celebration. Hayate and Reinforce joined in the brief moment.

"Nicely done minna.. Every day I like you all more and more." Sonic said, which acted as a trigger for some of the not so clean minded..

"Ara.. do you now, Sonic-kun?" Reinforce floated close in a teasing manner, making sure her figure is noticeable in Sonic's view, in her mind, she's doing it because as Sonic will be living with them, he'll have to grow used to the antics, and part for personal satisfaction maybe.

"Ah.. eto.. ano..." Sonic blushed up a furious storm.

"Blushing.. kawaii" the silver-haired beauty floated to the others, who were nodding in agreement.

"A-ano.. can we go to the next area?" the hedgehog changed the topic. They flew off to the next area.

**-Ice Cap Zone: POV: Red team-  
-BGM: "Ice Cap Act 1" **Sonic 3-

While Sonic and his team have been hard at work the same can be said for Knuckles and his team, Knuckles guided them through the rest of the hydrocity to a teleporter that landed in Ice Cap, Angel Island's resident antarctic region. While the sudden temperature change was a bit of a bother, its importance was surpassed by the amount of robots they saw.

"Whoa.. They really went overboard here." Knuckles commented with his blades raised.

"This must be the last area with the devices, and with this amount of robots, odds are someone's here to give them orders." Signum noted

"Which means we have to eliminate that one before disabling the teleporters." Vita raised Eisen in preparation.

"We don't have to cut through them all.. only the ones that matter and the leader of this detachment." Fate raised Bardiche, "We can let the Blue team come back and clean up."

"Agreed.. Let's go, Testarossa, Knuckles, Vita" Signum took the lead and sliced through robot after robot with her comrades following suit.

They were met with far more resistance than that of their previous zone. Not only by the robots, but also by the natural obstacles, their timing and speed were put to the test. The placement of the robots nearby the teleporters proved to be even more of a hassle because of the types they were... rapid fire spike shooters, four spike balls revolving around a metallic body, the spike balls were few but their speed was disturbing. Within a matter of minutes, they made it to the last transport device.

"There!" Knuckles pointed it out, "This should be the last one here."

"Good, lets disable it and meet up with the blue team." Vita declared

"Be careful, this seems to easy." Signum foreshadowed, and sure enough a blue flash knocked Knuckles into the snow.

"Grr! Show yourself!" Knuckles barked at the mysterious figure ahead of them.

**-BGM: "Stardust Speedway Bad Future"** Sonic CD (JPN)-

The mid-morning sunlight shined on the figure. The light revealed what could best be summarized as a robot that bore a striking resemblance to Sonic, the feet were painted red, the joints were silver, the eyes flickered between red and green, it's "quills" on the back of its head was blue. The robotic hedgehog clenched its robotic fists in an aggressive stance.

"Who's that?" Fate asked

"More scrap metal.. this one looks like Blue boy" Vita answered.

"Knuckles, do you know what he is?" Signum inquired.

"Hyper Metal Sonic.. Should have known Eggman would send his top enforcer here." Knuckles spat out.

The metallic knock off of a hedgehog looked amongst the party and then looked in all directions, as if it was looking for something, or someone to be more exact.

"What's it doing?" Fate asked

"Its possible he's looking for Sonic" Signum provided

"Oy! Metal! Sonic's otherwise occupied... but hey if you want your metallic tail handed to you." the echidna twirled his blades in an aggressive stance, his comrades took point and readied themselves for battle as well, "We'll be happy to oblige"

Metal's eyes flashed red and it's engines started with a bang, the robot remained in place as it charged up a powerful dash. In a matter of mere seconds the hedgehog blast off right for the echidna.

Knuckles raised his blades into a guard position and intercepted the robot just as quick. The two held their clash for a few seconds before Knuckles sliced in an "X" pattern and knocked his foe back.

Vita called to her device "Graf Eisen!" and loaded a cartridge into it, "**Raketenform!**"the device shifted its head to a missile while Vita held it. "Raketen..." The rocket of the missile ignited, and the red knight spun in place to gather momentum, she launched off in a charge for the robot, "Hammer!" she swung on and the missile pierced Metal's armor, the momentum of the swing sent the robot to a harsh collision with the ground.

Fate held Bardiche and loaded a cartridge into it "**_Haken Form_"** the device shifted to its open scythe form. The yellow mage practically disappeared into a flash of light and charged into Metal.

The robot recovered from the loli knight's attack quick enough to put up a purple diamond barrier around itself in preparation for the blonde's attack.

"**_Haken Slash_" **Fate enhanced her scythe with more mana and cut clean through the robot's barrier as well as slicing off more from its frame, what she didn't expect, however. was for Metal to recover again quick enough to get behind her and nail her with a powerful roundhouse kick into the snow.

"Oy! Red Mutt! What is that thing? Nothing we throw at it is working" Vita asked

"Hyper Metal Sonic, Eggman created him to have all the abilities Sonic has and more.. Caused Sonic quite a hassle on Little Planet, this is the first time I've seen him myself. He's stubborn and persistent, this won't be easy."

Metal Sonic charged enough of it's power to cover itself in a yellow static field, after doing so it rushed into a reckless head on charge with Knuckles.

The red echidna sneered at the robot's approach and went under ground using his twin blades and twirled in a spiral to act as a drill. This led to the robot to realize the animal disappeared and tried to look around for him. Knuckles capitalized on this big mistake in guard and blind-sighted his foe by coming out of the ground underneath him and drilled into the center of the robot itself, knocking it up into the air.

"Laevatein!" Signum loaded a cartridge into her blade **"Schlangeform"** the device declared and morphed into it's chain whip; "Hiryu..." the woman channeled some of her mana into the device, coating it in a purple flame, "Issen!" and lashed it against the robot, in a matter of seconds the whip wrapped around Metal and dealt its sting with the blade itself cutting the robot's metal armor, the mana burning it more and the whip kept it in place. With a flick she sent the robot ski high.

Fate, fresh off her recovery from the ground impact, stood up and held her scythe device high, **_"Haken Saber"_** Bardiche displayed whilst Fate swung and released the energy blade in the form of a boomerang.

Metal tried the same trick with the diamond barrier but Knuckles wouldn't let that slide, "Flammenschwert!" he combined the twin blades into one, creating a double-bladed form, **"Kombi-form!"** the echidna held his device in a throwing stance and coated it in red mana "Kombi... Werfen!" he threw the sword as a makeshift boomerang, the glowing blade slammed into the robot, piercing the barrier before heading right back the same direction it was thrown, hitting the robot once more and returning to Knuckles' hand.

With nothing to protect it, the metallic hedgehog was left defenseless to Fate's Haken saber, which sliced clean through the robot, leaving cuts and harsh scrapes all over its body. To finish what was started, Vita charged in with her Raketenhammer and slammed into the robot, forcing it into a nearby glacier wall, which collapsed and caved in from the impact.

**-BGM: "Victory Fanfare" **Final Fantasy IX-

Knuckles separated his swords and stabbed the ground will them and thrust his fists both in thumbs up, sporting a fanged grin as well.

Fate gave Bardiche a skillful twirl and held it at her side, "That one was tough"

Vita returned Eisen to its hammerform and gave it a twirl before hanging it over her shoulder, "Oy.. jotto... why are we doing this celebrate dance thing?"

Signum sheathed Laevatein after returning it to its schwertform, "It's an unsung tradition, as Hayate has told us."

"Yeah, beat a powerful boss like Metal, you gotta take a few seconds to relish the moment" Knuckles added.

"Hai.. I think it's an earth tradition. Nanoha, Alisa and Suzuka showed me some video games that has those." Fate added.

"In any case, let's disable this and move on, where to from here, Knuckles?" Signum asked

"Launch Base; one of Eggman's old bases that he used to rebuild the Death Egg, no teleporters there last I checked, we should be meeting up with the blue team." Knuckles informed.

Vita snickered a bit, "Death Egg.." before bursting out into full-blown laughter, "He wants to rebuild some ultimate weapon and call it an "Egg".. What's next? "Chicken of Doom"?"

The others joined in the laughs there, "I don't know.. that guy's always been a bit "scrambled" in the brain." Knuckles added to the jokes

Signum added, "Well.. frying his scheme should be over-easy."

Fate ended the jokes with hers, "The sooner we do that, the sooner we can head back home for some omelets."

"Right.. Just let me disable this here." Knuckles pushed a few buttons on the device and disabled it, "There we go!"

"Let's go ahead then" Signum led the team on to the launch base.

Little did the team know, however, not soon after they left a familiar metallic hand rose up from the snow bank.

**-Carnival Night: POV: Blue Team-  
-BGM: "Carnival Night Act 2" **Sonic 3-

Whilst Knuckles and his team took on Metal Sonic, the blue blur's team landed square in a Carnival area.

"Eggman did call this "Carnival Night"..demo..." Sonic observed, "Looking at it now, it's more like "Carnival Overcast." because we're in the morning still and it's more like overcast.." after he took a glimpse ahead he whistled, "Eggman's pulling out all the stops here..lots of robots.. bats, shells-with-cannons. Spike-traps.. the works.. oh boy.."

"Daijobu, Sonic-kun." Nanoha assured him, "We made it this far, we can keep going."

"Let's go then." Reinforce took the lead.

"Hai!" the other three agreed.

The blue team took to the skies through this great carnival. Most of the enemies such as the bats weren't too hard to handle as they were in mid-air, there were a few on the ground that caused some trouble, these ones were shaped like shells and the shell would open up to fire a cannon.

"ugh.. these things are troublesome.." Sonic noted**_"_**

"**_Axel Shooter"_** Nanoha's device declared and fired said spell whilst Nanoha asked, "Why?" The spells bounced off the robot's shell as if to answer her question.

"That... We can only hit if from the front and time it so that we don't get skewered from the shot." Sonic timed the opening of the shell with his sword slash and pulled it off right, "There we go, Next one."

Their trek was far more challenging than the rest they faced so far, not only to their agility with all the obstacles, but to their strategies with the variety of robots. Most of the time they took to flying in the higher routes to advance, but the bat robots made it all the more difficult with how many there were.

Eventually after a few minutes of thrashing and flight, they came to one particular obstacle that got Sonic to groan, a dead end and the only way to advance was a rotating pillar that moved up and down depending on weight.

"Great. Last time I was here, I had to jump on this thing repeatedly to go down.. bugged the heck out of me!" Sonic griped and thought to himself for a bit, then an idea dawned on him, and a smile put on his face, "Eto.. Nanoha?"

"**_Divine Buster_**" Raising Heart answered for her master, the mage took point directly above the contraption and preceded to blast it with the Buster spell, demolishing it like it wasn't even there.

"Arigatou!" Sonic gave her a smile.

"No problem, Sonic-kun.." Nanoha giggled.

The team continued on their offensive until they made it up a few elevators to a wide open clearing.

Sonic stood and waited, "Here we go again. Waiting for Eggy to show up."

"Didn't you knock him out of here already?" Hayate asked.

"Yeah.. but knowing him he's probably show up now." Sonic remarked; and almost immediately after Eggman's familiar laughter was heard ahead of them, "I told you.."

**-BGM: "Battle Theme" **Final Fantasy IX-

The familiar doctor showed up once more in another of his Egg-mobiles, this one had a contraption set up with several green conductors facing downwards and a large ball underneath, "Enjoying my carnival, my pretty ladies?" he asked the girls of the team.

"Whoa! Red flag right there! Two of us are nine!" Hayate yelled to the perverted doctor.

"That's just wrong!" Nanoha added

"Yeah! Lolicon!" Hayate ended that.

'Reinforce, what do they mean?' Sonic asked the silver-haired woman mentally.

'Ano... let's get to that another time?' Reinforce dodged the question.

'Hai..' Sonic agreed still in confusion. His attention was brought back to the doctor, "So, what do you have to stop us this time?"

"This contraption here is quite simple." Eggman explained, "I drop this ball, which is charged with high voltage electricity down, then I fire up these conductors and drag you to the ball where you will be shocked and in serious pain."

"Demo, two questions, How are you not getting shocked, and you do realize we can fly, ne?" Nanoha pointed out.

Eggman explained it to her like she was a child, "See this machine I made of armor that doesn't conduct electricity easily, and... wait.. you can fly?"

Cue face-palms from Blue team, 'oh, he's getting it again.' Sonic sent to them.

'Let me do the honors this time,' Reinforce stood ahead and answered the doctor back, "No, the wings on our backs are for decoration, as Sonic said, Here's your sign"

'Sonic-kun, they actually are, Reinforce's just making a point.' Hayate pointed out to him mentally, showing him the wings on her armor.

"Who are you to insult my great intelligence?" Eggman pointed at Reinforce.

"Someone whose lifespan far exceeds that of your ancestors." the woman floated above the machine followed by her comrades, "You think you know intelligence and wisdom... you wouldn't know either even if they both flew in front of your face.." several blood-colored daggers appeared surrounding the doctor's mobile, "Pierce through, Bloody Dagger!" at that command the daggers all came in on Eggman, destroying his machine and sent him up into the air, where Reinforce followed suit with her fist coated in an a dark aura. With one punch she sent Eggman flying right back where he came from.

**-Insert: "Victory Fanfare" **Final Fantasy IX-

A satisfied grin found itself on Reinforce's face, "That felt good."

Her teammates were impressed and showed it through their expressions, they were glad that she's on their side.

"Sonic-kun, what's next?" Hayate asked getting on topic.

"We follow him to Launch Base.. Knuckles and his group probably went through Ice Cap.. so next is the base.. where I'm sure Eggman's got something bit up his sleeve." Sonic answered.

"Let's hurry then." Reinforce declared and took pursuit to the mentioned Launch Base.

**-Launch Base-  
-No BGM-**

Both teams met up with one another in the bright mid morning sky of Launch Base, their respective missions completed. They set aside catching up in favor of beating Eggman here. They made their advance together and the robots didn't even stand a chance. Finally they came up to a wide clearing to await what Eggman had next.

Suddenly, alarms started flaring throughout the huge base and Eggman's laugh was heard over the intercom, "Enjoy your victories while you can, but now it's all over. Witness my ultimate creation!" the mad scientist continued to laugh, all of a sudden the ground in the clearing up ahead of the teams split open and an elevator sound hummed, the platform up ahead rose up to reveal what the doctor was babbling about.

A huge, gargantuan robot that looks just like Eggman, its size was about a good thirty stories high at least! The arms were long and extendable with missile launchers, drills, metallic gripping hands that all can be switched out at any time. The monstrosity had rocket launchers on its back and numerous laser turrets on the sides of the belly. Saying that this robot was "armored to the teeth" would be an extreme understatement.

"OH ho ho ho ho ho!" The eggmobile went inside the robot to the cockpit area, "Meet my ultimate creation, The Egg-Colossus! Say your prayers now, you meddling insects, because you've made a mockery of me for the last time!"

"Whoa! That thing's huge!" Knuckles pointed out.

"There's a lot of weapons there too.." Sonic added

"Well he's obviously compensating for something." Hayate joked.

"Ano.. Chrono-kun.. we could probably use some back up here.." Nanoha sent out to Enforcer Chrono over comms.

"I read you, I'm en route with the Yellow Team as we speak, we should be there within a few minutes, that thing's not going anywhere!" Chrono answered in his flight, in the view of the comm was the yellow team and they were almost in range of the robot, they could at least see it.

"Minna.. this is it.. Give it everything you have." Reinforce declared as the group took flight and prepared themselves to engage the gigantic robot.

**-End of Main Chapter-  
-Omake: Arf's Attempt #3-**

The wolf familiar found her target once again alone in the halls of the _Arthra_, this time she would not let anything interfere as she didn't find any traces of Reinforce or anyone else that could keep her from scoring her prize and mate. Her prize locked in her sights she pounced on it, metaphorically of course.

"Konnichiwa, Sonic-kun," Arf took a subtle yet direct approach.

"Eto. Konnichiwa, Arf." Sonic nodded, his expression innocent.

"I got something special for you.. Call it a gift between friends, here, I'll show you." the wolf-girl dragged Sonic to a somewhat dark room.

Reinforce was no fool to let Sonic wander off on his own when the wolf and her master were around, she followed the hedgehog out of sight and sure enough her thoughts were right when she saw Arf guide Sonic to a room.

The familiar turned on the lights of the room to reveal a plate full of Chili-Dogs. Oh that little sneak, it wasn't easy, but she found a recipe for it and cooked them beforehand, the idea she got from playing nice with fox boy aka Tails.

The hedgehog had this very cute, excited, just went to heaven look on his face as he gazed at the chili-dogs. "For me?" he turned to the wolf girl

"Hai. Go ahead and eat as much as you want." Arf told him while thinking to herself 'Phase one complete! Now I just need him to eat all the chili dogs then he'd be vulnerable and mine to claim!'

"Itadakimasu!" Sonic rushed for the Chili-dogs and ate them one by one, savoring the delicious flavor, "Arigatou Arf, these are yummy!"soon Sonic finished off the Chili-Dogs and cleaned himself up of the chili.

'There.. now he's mine.' Arf thought as she licked her lips and pulled Sonic into a hug and deep into her cleavage that was showing in her regular outfit, "Gomen, Sonic-kun, so kawaiii I can't help it.."

"A-ano.. A-Arf?" Sonic had a confused look on his face and a slight blush because of the affection.

Thankfully for Sonic, his savior arrived through the door behind him with a clear of her throat, "And just what do you think you're doing with him?"

Arf out of surprise set the hedgehog down, who took that direct moment to hide behind Reinforce, the wolf familiar had a "I'm caught" look on her face, "Ano.. R-Reinforce, konnichiwa"

The silver-haired beauty merely sighed as her face met her palm in a nice greeting, "You're lucky I don't tell your master about this.. I'll let you off this time, don't let me catch you again."

"H-hai! Gomen-nasai!" Arf bowed and quickly left the room.

Sonic was more confused than scared, rather he wasn't scared to begin with, just overly surprised, "Ano.. Reinforce, what was that about? Arf seemed nice and her cooking was great."

Reinforce sighed and looked down at her knight with a smile, "It's nothing, here let's go home, Hayate said she's cooking tonight."

"Hai!" Sonic agreed and left with Reinforce.

'Drat.. I'll have to think of something else, I was close, until she showed up.' Arf thought to herself, 'Sonic-kun will become my mate.. I hold a lot of affection for him, and I want him.'

**-Ending: "Spiritual Garden" **Tamura Yukari-  
**-End of Chapter 5-**

Author's notes:

Translations:

Kombi-Form: Combination Form  
Kombi Werfen: Combination throw  
Schlangeform: Snake Form  
Panzerhindernis: Tank Barrier

Aha a Cliffy! Muahahaha eeh aint I a stinker? Look at it this way, I set it up for lots of action in the next chapter...

Challenges for this one trivia wise: All American on this one

I referenced a popular tagline of this comedian twice in this chapter, identify the tagline and the comedian.

I made a few baseball references in Marble Garden, now I have a trivia challenge: This American play-by-play sportscaster has 63 seasons with one team, the longest record of any sportscaster. In addition in 1950, at the age of 25, this caster was the youngest to date to ever host a World Series. He is often called "The Voice of the Dodgers" and is still active; who is this legend in sports journalism?

The way this is going, the next chapter could very well change a lot of events in the story. So stay tuned!


	6. Angel Island arc finale

SonicANIME2010 here once again with chapter 6 and the end of the Angel Island mini-arc. Now to point out in my previous chapter there were some references and trivia challenges. Well I'll answer them here, the comedy reference was "Here's your Sign" a tag-line from Bill Engvall, a blue collar comedian. The second reference was some baseball trivia, the sportscaster is a legend by the name of Vin Scully, he's a legend, he's been calling for the Los Angeles Dodgers since they were in Brooklyn about 50 years ago, he's called for the team for 63 seasons. His popular tag-line when calling for the Dodgers is: "Its time for Dodgers Baseball!" The story doesn't end here, there's more twists than I can even say to start out with, you'll have to find out here. Everything changes. I don't own Sonic or Nanoha.

_Previously on Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky_

Nanoha Takamachi narrated "Reinforce-san led Sonic-kun, Hayate-chan and myself through the difficult labyrinths that the large Angel Island could offer, all the while defeating any robot in our path, they contained small animals who were friends of Sonic before they were forcibly changed into those robotic monsters.. I knew that this task would prove especially hard for Hayate-chan, who's legs haven't healed from the drain her Tome put on her before it was complete. Eventually our paths crossed with Knuckles at Launch Base.. and Doctor Eggman unleashed the huge Egg Colossus. Chrono-kun and the yellow team just got here. There's only one hope we have of stopping it.. and that's the _Starlight Breaker_."

**-OP: "Eternal Blaze" **Mizuki Nana-

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 6  
Unisons, Showdown, Rematch and Changes

**-Non-Administrated Planet 97 "Earth": Angel Island: Launch Base-  
-BGM: "Final Battle" **Sonic 3-

Enforcer Chrono, Yuuno, as well as the respective blue, yellow and red teams took to the skies and quickly formed about a plan to deal with the large Egg robot.

"Arf, Yuuno, Zafira, you're up first!" Chrono declared.

"_Struggle Bind_" "_Chain Bind"_ The young archeologist and wolf-girl familiar teamed up and casted their respective spells. The boy's Struggle bind came out of a green magic circle and attached to the left arm of the Egg robot. Arf's Chain Bind restricted the right arm of the massive robot.

"Grrrr! What?" Eggman struggled in his robot and tried to break free, but the magic overpowered the robot.

"We got him!" Yuuno declared

"Sugi! Vita and Nanoha!" Arf passed the metaphorical baton to the red and white mage duo.

Vita flew in front of Nanoha, "Takamachi Nanoha, don't fall behind."

"You too, Vita-chan" Nanoha challenged.

The red knight took point at a diagonal angle of the massive robot, "I'm Vita, Iron Hammer Knight, with the Steel Count, Graf Eisen!" her device loaded several cartridges, "**Gigantform!" **the hammer's ends were replaced by thick, octagonal twin hammer faces, "Roaring Smash!" Vita swung her device high causing it to expand exponentially and made it almost half the size of the egg robot, "Gigant Schlag!" She swung the hammer down on the chest of the robot causing a massive dent.

"Takamachi Nanoha and Raising Heart Excelion, engaging attack!" Nanoha held up her device in Excelion form, the device flickered **"_Load Cartridge"_** and loaded several cartridges, "_Excelion Buster!"_ she called out. The doctor wouldn't let that go sitting, with his side cannons he shot harpoons to try and ground the mage. _"_**_Barrel Shot!_**_"_ Raising Heart shot out a shock wave from the tip that knocked away the hooks, "_Break..."_ a pink sphere appeared at the tip of Raising Heart while a pink magic circle appeared at her feet. "_Shoot!"_ Nanoha unleashed the powerful buster that pierced clean through the dent Vita's device already made.

"Graaaagh! Don't think you won yet! Egg Cannon!" Eggman grunted and from the mouth came a large cannon that started to gather energy.

"Got him! Shamal, Zafira, Tails-kun, Sugi!" Nanoha handed it off to the mentioned trio.

"Ace Pilot, Tails. We won't let you fire anything, Eggman!" Tails took a lap around inside the Tornado with the cockpit shield closed he stopped at a point in front of the robot's "Mouth". A yellow Mid-Childan circle appeared directly in front of the front propellers.

"Healing Hand, Shamal." Shamal took point to the side of the robot with a green belkan triangle ahead of her.

"Shielding Guardian Beast, Zafira!" The wolf-man of the Wolkenritter took point across from Shamal and Tails, their formation made a triangle shape, and a white belkan triangle appeared in front of him.

"Restriction, _Steel Yoke_!" Shamal and Zafira called out at the same time and unleashed a combination of white and green spikes that popped from the ground and impaled the mouth of the robot.

"_Tornado...Blaster!"_ Tails fired a large yellow beam from his plane into the mouth, jamming the cannon and disabling it with an explosion.

"You'll regret this!" Eggman slammed the console of the machine in his temper, the arms finally broke free of the chains

"Sugi! Signum and Testarossa-san!" Shamal passed the baton to Fate and Signum.

Signum took point a fair distance away from the robot, "Sword Knight, Signum. I am the soul, and the fiery demonic blade is Laevatein!" she drew her sword from the sheath, "By combining the sheath with the sword, the other form becomes visible." She held the hilt of the blade and the part of the sheath where the sword goes in and combined the two, steam came from the vents of the sword, and the sword morphed into a silver longbow, "**Bowgenform"** a purple string of magic ran from the edges of the bow where the string usually goes, Signum pulled the string back and created a long arrow with a double-edged blade at the tip, flames revolved around her and a purple Belkan triangle appeared at her feet, "Fly, my falcon!" the woman yelled. Her device declared "**Sturmfalken!" **and energy charged into the tip of the arrow. With a release of her fingers, the arrow flew at top speed and carved straight through the left shoulder, the arrow completely severed the left arm and let it fall into the water.

Fate held her Bardiche in a way that one would hold a sword, the haken blade opened up and became a hilt and a small black spike rose from the middle of the large hilt making it appear like a trident, a large yellow energy blade filled out from the hilt **_"Zanber Form"_**. "Fate Testarossa and Bardiche Zanber, ikimasu (to go, or in this context, going now). She held the Zanber to her side, a yellow mid-childan circle appeared at her feet and Bardiche loaded three cartridges. The mage spun and swung her blade, sending a shockwave at the robot that stripped the armor off the right arm. Bardiche Zanber was held up high and magic lightning struck the tip, "Strike through it, _Lightning!"_ **_"Jet Zanber!"_** Bardiche called out and was swung, even from a far distance the blade extended itself well long enough to slice the right arm off the robot. The severed arm fell into the water.

"Gah! Both arms are gone!" Eggman was really putting on the sweat.

"Our turn, Knuckles." Chrono announced.

"Got it!" The red echinda readied his blades.

"Enforcer Chrono Harlaown,_ Time-Space Administration" Chrono held his device S2U up high and generated nearly a hundred sword shaped energy blades, "Stinger Blade!"_ and sends them into the joints of the legs of the robot, cutting off electricity flow with jamming.

"Knuckles the Echidna, Guardian of the Master Emerald and Flammenschwert!" Knuckles combined the twin blades of his device and loaded two cartridges, "**Kombiform"** Knuckles swung out a shock wave to graze the areas where Chrono hit, stripping more armor off. Then he coated the combination blade in flames, "Flammen... Werfen!" and tossed his flaming blade like a boomerang and cut through the legs, severing the main body from them. The sword returned to it's master.

Arf and Yuuno held the main body in mana chains as the wolf familiar shouted out, "Sugi! Sonic-kun and Reinforce!"

"Hai." the silver haired woman acknowledged and turned to her hedgehog partner, "Remember when I said not to use your super form and your device in full drive at the same time?"

"Hai?" Sonic asked.

"Well... Use them here and attack on my mark" she ordered.

"Ryokai!" Sonic agreed, absorbed the Chaos Emeralds powers to transform into Super Sonic once more and shifted his device to Full Drive, "Sonic the Hedgehog, Novice-Sword Knight and Knight of the Night Sky! Taking off!"

"Reinforce, Blessed Wind, taking off." Reinforce flew with Sonic right behind in front of Eggman's machine with a sphere of energy in her hand, it expanded on the impact to surround herself, Sonic and Eggman in this compressed space, "Now, Sonic!"

"Hai!" Sonic agreed and loaded three cartridges into his device, his yellow aura shimmered around as he charged up the energy into his body, "No holding back!" The hedgehog went back and forth in the space, slicing and dicing at every angle he got, some through the center and some diagonal, he slashed all over the place on the mech, reaching a total of twenty slashes in a matter of thirty seconds, he flew up high to the near limit of the sphere, "Yaten no..." more energy poured into the blade and he sliced down, "Issen!" his slice carved clean through the center of the robot, creating a huge gash in addition to the gaping hole that Nanoha blasted earlier.

Reinforce held out her right hand, "Yaten no Ikazuchi" and blasted the robot with harsh white lightning, all the systems were fried and more damage was dealt, the lightning caused the sphere to shatter.

Eggman activated the jet-packs on the back of his machine as a precaution, he still wasn't willing to back down just yet.

"Hayate.. we're up." Reinforce turned into a black orb and went into Hayate's body, causing a Unison.

Hayate's hair turned from brown to platinum blonde, she held her tome open in her left hand and her staff in her right; a silver belkan triangle appeared at her feet as she floated, "Yagami Hayate, Mistress of the Tome of the Night Sky." a few pages flipped from the tome and Hayate chose a spell. "Resound, horn of the end." a belkan triangle appeared in front of her and energy was gathered in three spheres, "Ragnarok!" She unleashed the beams to deal more damage to the robot, all that was left was the still sturdy center and several of its weapons.

**-BGM: ****"****Tsudoe, Hoshi no Kagayaki ~Starlight Breaker~"** Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha OST-

"Sonic-kun, let's do it!" Nanoha announced.

"Hai!" Sonic agreed and took to the skies with her.

The two took positions opposite one another and stood in their respective circles/triangles (Nanoha's a pink mid-childan circle while Sonic's is a blue belkan triangle) "Sutāraito..." They called out as their devices both called out _**"Starlight Breaker"**_ and mana leftover from the massive battle earlier was drawn into the spheres directly in front of the two, "Bureikā!" Sword and Staff met their respective spheres and blasted out one massive wave each that hit what's left of Eggman's machine dead on, a massive explosion ensured and Eggman was sent flying... no doubts here... he is gone!

**-BGM: "Victory Fanfare ~Cosmos~"** Dissidia: Final Fantasy-

Everyone descended to the ground and celebrated in their own way for the moment.

"Great job minna!" Sonic cheered after exiting his super form, he felt quite a bit winded from all that exertion.

"Hai.. Demo.. we're not done yet.." Signum noted

"Ara?" the hedgehog was confused.

"There's some stragglers left on the Ice-Cap area, I'll help you guys clean it up while everyone else goes back to report" Vita explained.

"Agreed... All teams except for Blue and Vita of Red will return to the ship for reports." Chrono declared.

The teams split and went their separate ways.

**-Ice Cap-  
-No BGM-**

"What did you fight out here, Vita?" Sonic asked as his hand was held by Reinforce for support due to his winded state.

"A metallic knock-off of you. Damn thing caused a lot of trouble.. we were lucky to disable it.. Hope it's still where we left it."

Hayate herself felt a bit pumped and nonetheless winded from her fights as did the majority, but they figured that they'd have enough left to deal with the mooks that were left over.

Nanoha started to look around, "I don't see an- Gack!" all of a sudden, a clawed hand stabbed her clean through her chest, narrowly missing her heart. The mage coughed some blood out as the arm of the hand that stabbed her moved up and threw her to the side. She was a mess.. her chest suffered a major stab wound and she was losing consciousness fast.

"NANOHA!" Sonic and the others called out, only for the attacker to reveal himself to be a beaten up Metal Sonic. The robot suddenly appeared in front of Sonic and roundhouse kicked him into a wall before knocking Vita and Hayate to the ground in equal power.

Vita was sent to the ground by the ambushing robot's attack, she quickly got up, hat forgotten and was filled with rage at seeing Nanoha, someone she respected, be harmed in such a painful way. "You! Metallic! Monster!"

Hayate also managed to recover from her attackers kick nearly as fast as the Iron Knight did, and she did not look to happy at the robot's actions.

Sonic was not faring so well, while he caught Hayate's quick recovery and was surprised by it, he was slowly losing his own consciousness due to the added near concussive force of the kick to the wall courtesy of metal and also the battle he fought earlier, "H-Hayate... demo.. how..." as he was fading, he saw Metal walk towards him, Nanoha's blood on his claws.

"Oh no!" Reinforce had to think quick, the metal hedgehog had his target set clear on her own knight and in the state he was in, he wouldn't last. She flew quickly between both real and not so real hedgehogs, turned once again into her black orb, and flew into Sonic to initiate a Unison. The hedgehog's body glowed brightly from that.

_-Inside Sonic's Mind-_

Inside a small pocket dimension, Sonic's consciousness and Reinforce's met.

Sonic looked utterly confused, "A-ano.. Reinforce.. what happened?"

"This is a Unison" Reinforce explained, "Our bodies merged, you're still tired from the exertion during the last battle."

In here, Sonic was about to fall asleep where he stood, thankfully Reinforce caught him, "W-what's going to happen?"

The woman looked down at the hedgehog with a caring smile on her face, "Sumimasen... I will need to use your body in this fight." She pulled him into a comforting hug.

"M-my body?" Sonic was confused, what did she mean by body..

"Daijobu... just rest... everything will be fine." Reinforce allowed the hedgehog to rest against her bosom in a caring, motherly way, "Rest... and watch.." she watched as the hedgehog's consciousness relent and calm down, his spirit at rest, yet alert to watch as she took over.

**-Outside with the battle-  
-BGM: "Land of Darkness" **Sonic the Hedgehog OVA OST-

The light ended and the hedgehog appeared vastly different, his fur turned from blue to silver, his eyes turned a crimson red, the armor changed it's hue to a navy-blue and finally, small black wings came from his back. While Sonic's body remained the same, his consciousness was not his own. The hedgehog instantly knocked Metal away with his sword into a nearby wall.

"Sonic-kun!" Hayate floated over to the hedgehog with Vita following suit.

The hedgehog had a different mannerism about him, when he spoke, only Reinforce's voice came out, "It's me.. Reinforce", Reinforce's consciousness took over her Unison host's body.

"H-how?" the brunette asked in concern.

"Rest assured, Sonic is fine.. I took over his body in the Unison to let him rest. He's fully aware of what's happening." the hedgehog glared ahead at badly beaten yet still moving Metal Sonic, "It doesn't let up easily. Let's finish this quickly so we can help the injured" Reinforce-in-Sonic's body raised Freiewind up.

"Hai!" Vita and Hayate agreed and took stances to face down the robot.

'Sonic, I am keeping you conscious to watch.. this will be something to learn from.' Reinforce sent to her host's consciousness

'Hai..' Sonic replied back and watched.

Metal activated it's booster and blasted for the Unison hedgehog, thinking it was Sonic.

"Sleipnir." Reinforce called out and extended the wings of her host's body, which strengthened the flight Sonic already had. With Freiewind now in its Full Drive once again. The Unison hedgehog took off and intercepted the metallic rival's charge. She regarded the robot with a cold, yet determined voice, "You shall not harm my knight." with skills that even her host has yet to master, Reinforce broke off the clash, struck twice horizontally left to right then right to left and finally with a flip an overhead blow that packed enough force to slam Metal into the snow.

Hayate opened the tome and created a belkan triangle at her feet and held up her staff, "Approach from beyond, mistletoe branches, become spears of the silver moon, shoot and pierce!" with her power she generated a large white spear, "Petrifying spear, Mistilteinn!" and fired the spear at Metal, while it didn't deal too much damage, it had the devastating extra effect of petrifying the internal systems, rendering them useless and the robot completely vulnerable.

Vita shifted Eisen to its Raketenform once more and spun in circles, after enough momentum was built she slammed hard into Metal and sent him sky high.

Reinforce-in-Sonic flapped the extended wings of Sleipnir, causing some black feathers to fall, they soared in pursuit of Metal. With Freiewind in hand, Reinforce flashed clean through the robot once, then again and again, one by one, going right through the robot, dealing massive damage up until she was above Metal. The unison device tapped into the signature ability of her host to Spin-dash, using the combination with Freiewind, she clashed head on into the center of the metal knock off, and forced it into a wall and piercing clean through, all that was left of the robot were pieces of its arms legs and inactive remnants of the head.

**-No BGM-**

Reinforce exited her knight to cancel the unison, they along with Vita and Hayate went to Nanoha's side.

"Nanoha!" Sonic called to her, but received no response.

Reinforce placed her fingertips on Nanoha's neck and felt for a pulse, there was one, thankfully, a weak one, but still there nonetheless "She's alive!"

Vita tried to press on Nanoha's chest to try and resuscitate the unconscious mage, "Nanoha! Don't die!"

Hayate called in for medical assistance and a quick dimensional transport to the_ Arthra_.

Sonic clenched onto Nanoha in a hug, not willing to let her go as the transport took them all to the ship.

_-Arthra-_

Nanoha was taken to a hospital wing where she was put on life support and a breathing machine, her condition was critical. Sonic, Hayate, Reinforce, Fate and Vita talked to Admiral Lindy as the ship left the orbit of the planet to go elsewhere.

"Lindy-san! Nanoha can't die, she can't!" Sonic pleaded.

"I know.. We're heading for the main HQ in Dimension Space as we speak to get her medical attention.

"Will she be alright?" Hayate asked

"I don't know. I'm hoping the medical staff at the main HQ can help.."

"I'm worried.." Sonic had tears coming from his eyes, Nanoha was one of the best friends he and Hayate could ask for, and they both along with Fate, had tears in their eyes.

Reinforce pulled them all into a group hug, "Have faith.. Nanoha's strong."

"Shimatta.. It's may fault.. I was there.. and I couldn't protect her" Vita felt responsible as she cursed.

The group hug extended to the loli-knight, and Reinforce still encouraged them to have faith in the medical staff to heal her.

**-Main TSAB Branch: Dimension Space: Medical Wing-  
-BGM: "Via Purifico" **Final Fantasy X-

The Arthra docked at the base within three hours of its departure from earth and Nanoha was quickly carried by cart into a room to continue the life support. Her name, age, magic rank and birthplace were filed in for the record. Some of the higher ups in the branch took a bit of interest of a 9-year old with a natural magic rank of "AAA".Time was of the essence, even with the life support, if they didn't do something, they could lose her. Within an hour, they came to a quick decision as to how they can speed up the recovery and get this talented mage back out there.

TSA Investigator Quint Nakajima, just pulled from her team before they were going to launch on an investigation at the last second, which canceled said deployment; approached the young Admiral Harlaown, Sonic, Hayate, Reinforce, Vita and Fate, all dressed in gender appropriate uniforms (suit for Sonic, suit skirt combo for the others) of the new subdivision and ushered their attention.

"Is this the _**Special Mobile Force 97**_, that came in on the investigation ship with the wounded girl?" the woman asked, she was guided by several doctors and surprisingly the assistance of Mariel Atenza was requested for a strange reason.

"Hai." Lindy confirmed, "I'm Admiral Lindy Harlaown, with me are Yagami Hayate, Sonic the Hedgehog, Reinforce and Fate Testarossa."

Quint saluted in respect, "TSA Investigator Quint Nakajima, I've been sent here along with a team of medics who will perform an operation that would save the life of your wounded.." she informed although she didn't seem happy by what she was informing, "Would you all come with me, onegai? This is better spoken away from public ears."

"Hai." Lindy agreed, and with Sonic, Hayate, Reinforce, Vita and Fate in tow, followed Quint to a meeting room.

"Take a seat, minna." Quint directed them to seats with a sigh and all but Hayate took a seat, the brunette was already in her wheelchair.

"What's going to happen? Is Nanoha going to be okay?" Sonic asked.

"She will be, before we explain her treatment, I'll explain what got her into this position."

"We already know that, the cheap metal knock-off of blue boy stabbed her!" Vita snapped.

"As was reported, but there was more to that, the stab wound was a catalyst, her body snapped and gave out under the relentless strain to it and her linker core, the core itself is going to be fine, her body was pushed too far.." Quint explained, although the others didn't seem too surprised, "You knew that much didn't you.."

"We guessed.. Nanoha-chan's family expressed concern that she has been overworking herself in her training." Lindy explained.

"Well.. then that saves me that trouble.. now for the treatment" Quint sounded definitely hesitant, as if she herself didn't like the news she was delivering, and with good reason, "This treatment is also why I was called here.. my experience in this field..."

"What are they going to do with Nanoha?" Sonic asked in concern.

"Before I go over that.. I need to ask, is her family aware of what happened?"

"Hai... I sent my son Chrono, Signum and Knuckles of my subdivision over to her home and inform her parents of the injury.. they expressed concern and hope that she returns safely.. they were hit hard." Lindy answered

"Good.. and it pains me to say this.. but they cannot be aware of what this treatment is.. it's rather complex as I've been told, they can be told it's experimental.. but nothing too specific.." Quint sounded down.

"What are they going to do?" Hayate asked.

Quint let out a sigh, "They are going to make her into a Combat Cyborg"

"A what?" Sonic asked, the others, aside from Lindy, were confused.

Lindy sighed as she explained this one, "Beings made from both artificial and natural human body organs.. Usually, since the degree of body augmentation necessary to produce a Combat Cyborg requires extensive genetic manipulation and vast knowledge in that field, this practice is outlawed by the Bureau, is it not?" she glared at Quint.

Quint raised her arms in her defense, "I'm just the messenger here.. they are already starting on the procedure, and this is also sanctioned by the Bureau as far..If all goes well she'll be at least conscious within a few hours."

"Sanctioned by the Bureau? How can they let that stand? What about the chiefs?"

"What does she mean by sanctioned?" Sonic asked, not used to the TSAB lingo.

Lindy took the moment to explain "It means that some members higher up in the chain of command have authorized this, demo, why?"

"I can only guess it's because of the unusual high magic ranking she holds at her age..they probably see her as a valuable asset, and at her young age she can adjust easily adjust to the cybernetics inside her.. rest assured though, all that's going to change is her body, her personality will not be altered." Quint informed

In Sonic's mind, he was worried for Nanoha, he's spent all his life fighting the oppression of Eggman's robots. And he was hoping he wouldn't have to fight her. She's a good friend and he wanted that to stay.

"What about her device?" Lindy asked

"We're going to perform some maintenance to it so that it can support her new body. And if this works out, we can avoid something like this in the future. And she can be able to live a longer life. When it's all over, I will be able to explain more about the experiment, because they haven't told me yet what they were going to do specifically." Quint answered.

"That will be all.. can we see her?"

"Hai.. demo, I will be forced to restrict you if you try to interfere, orders are orders.. as much as I dislike these ones." Quint guided them to an operating room.

In the observation room they saw several skilled doctors strip Nanoha nude and place her unconscious body into a metallic pod, which had displays of the girl's vitals and the status of the procedure. The pod emitted flashes of light as the scientists and technicians performed their operation while others inside, including Mary, monitored the progress. Lindy walked off to contact the admiral that set up her division in the first place, Midget Crowbel, to inform her of the operation, she had to get to the bottom of the motives of the Bureau members who authorized the experiment.

Several hours passed in silence and worries for Sonic, Hayate, Reinforce, Fate and Vita. Finally, while they were in the waiting room, Quint walked over to them with a somewhat relieved expression.

"It's done and she's starting to wake up, you can be there when she does." Quint motioned for them to follow. Sonic pushed Hayate's wheelchair and followed the investigator; Fate, Vita and Reinforce followed suit.

**-Patient Room-**

Nanoha laid asleep in her bed, post-procedure they put a green hospital gown on her and her hair let down with her hair-ties on the desk next to her. Slowly she was gaining her consciousness back. Her eyelids opened slowly only to blink at the light; she couldn't help but feel weird and odd as she slowly sat up. She put her left hand to her head to fight off a headache.

"Nanoha! She's awake!" The girl heard Sonic's voice and turned to her left to face him.

"S-Sonic-kun? Ugh.." She felt a headache, "Nani? What happened?"

"Nanoha!" Fate, Vita, and Reinforce pushing Hayate in her wheelchair came in.

"Minna.. what happened? Where am I? Why do I feel so odd?" Nanoha looked around in complete confusion.

Lindy walked in, followed closely by Quint, "12 hours ago, you suffered a critical injury at the Ice Cap." she showed the display feed from Sonic's Freiewind that displayed Nanoha getting stabbed by Metal Sonic.

Nanoha gasped and winced at the footage and put her hand to her chest in phantom memory pain, but she felt no cut, no scar, nothing, "But... I feel fine.. a little weird, unusual.. foreign.. but still fine.. why?"

The admiral sighed, "Gomen, Nanoha.. demo.. to save your life, the doctors performed surgery that made you into a "Combat Cyborg". You put too much strain on your body, that blow Metal Sonic dealt only acted as a catalyst and your body gave in under so much stress."

"Combat Cyborg? But I can't be.. I still feel human.." Nanoha questioned.

Quint explained after introducing herself, "That's because all the work done on your body was internal, you still have your regular human organs such as metabolism and respiration. Your physical body wouldn't be able to handle the strain your magic put on it anymore if you continued, so they performed the surgery to make your body mechanical, that way the only strains can be fixed with maintenance.. and you have extra endurance to any and all strains."

"Without the strain?" Nanoha asked.

Quint explained further "Hai, there's many more positives to this experiment. You've been given the ability to fly and perform aerial maneuvers without spell assistance, and you can use your flying spells as boosts for your flying agility. In addition, your device provided the information from previous battles to implant you with an Inherent Skill or "IS" called _**"Mana Breach" **_With it, you can pull mana from the air to give your spells an even bigger boost. However, your device won't be able to handle it at this moment, at least not until additional maintenance is done, which as we speak is happening."

Nanoha took all of this in at once, part of her couldn't believe what happened, but she knew it did, she knew it was true and the whirs she could faintly hear from within her verified that, "Demo.. how long until _Raising Heart_ can be returned?"

"A week, which you and the rest of your friends with you will spend here. You'll need time to adjust to your new body. So, you're free to move about as you please, by the end of the week you will be returned to your home-world and you can resume your duty in the unit, however, once a month you will have to get check ups on your condition, luckily, Mariel Atenza will see to that personally so you can trust her... in addition, you cannot tell your family the specifics about the surgery that made you a cyborg, if you want to be honest you can tell them that you went through experimental surgery. Do you understand?" Quint asked

"Hai.." Nanoha answered after a brief moment and stood up to stretch.

"Good.. that will be all.. Admiral" Quint saluted.

Lindy saluted back, then after Quint left turned to the others in her unit, "We leave when the maintenance finished and everything else is situated. So until then, dismissed!"

Sonic and the visitors left Nanoha to her thoughts. The young girl found her hair ties and tied her hair in the usual twin pig-tail style she always had with her, with a sigh, she thought about how everything was going to change and then about her adjustment and recovery.

**-BGM: "A Brief Respite" **Dissidia Final Fantasy-

For the rest of the day, Nanoha found herself trying to adjust to her new cybernetic body and the things about it. The night she spent eating dinner with the others in her unit and to her surprise she found that she had to eat a lot more to feel "full" she could almost out-eat Sonic versus when she was human and couldn't eat so much. She was able to strike up conversations with everyone except Sonic, who for some reason, seemed like he was avoiding her.

During the first few days of her recovery, Nanoha spent most of her time either wandering around the base, resting in her room, or as she spent most of the time, trying to talk to Sonic, every time she got the chance, he left without saying a word. Eventually this came to the attention of Lindy, who sought to get an explanation of the avoidance

_**-Arthra: **_**Docked at Dimension Space: Lindy' office-**

Two days into the recovery, Lindy requested Nanoha and Sonic head up to her office on board the still docked _Arthra. _Sonic couldn't even look at Nanoha for the same reason he couldn't talk to her after her operation. Lindy's office had a kettle of tea and 3 small cups set up on top of her desk.

"Nanoha-chan, Sonic-kun, arigatou for coming here when I asked." Lindy told themselves

"No problem, Lindy-san" both trainees said at the same time with a salute.

"I'm sure you're both wondering why I called you up here on this short notice"

"H-hai.." both answered again.

"This is an intervention." The admiral pressed a button underneath her desk and the only door in and out was locked shut with a click, "Nanoha-chan, you're not in trouble, however you need to hear this." which got Nanoha to nod and listen.

Sonic was brought to attention when Lindy addressed him, "Sonic-kun, you've been avoiding Nanoha-chan ever since the operation, which, you know as well as I do that she was not conscious to willingly consent. Regardless, I think I know why you've been avoiding her. You've been having some reservations, you've been fighting machines made by Eggman and now Nanoha's become one. I'm going to set this straight. Nanoha is a cyborg, there is a big difference between the parts Eggman uses in his machines and the mechanical parts inside Nanoha as a cyborg. Cybernetic implants replacing organs are not uncommon in the TSAB. No matter how much of a cyborg she may appear to be, she's still herself, nothing about her personality has changed.. Nanoha-chan, don't let me be the only one pleading your case here."

"Ryokai." Nanoha acknowledged and turned to Sonic, "Sonic-kun, I understand you're having a hard time adjusting and I'm having the same trouble too, I'm still having trouble adjusting.. I didn't choose to become this "Combat Cyborg" thing.. demo.. it was to save my life.. I'm grateful that I'm still alive and myself for it.. so.. onegai, Sonic-kun." tears fell from her face.

Sonic also started to tear up when Nanoha's words hit him, she had her own troubles with the adjustment and the hedgehog didn't try to help.. only making the matters worse, he finally broke down "Gomen-nasai... Gomen-nasai...gomen-nasai.." he spoke between tears.

Nanoha pulled her friend into a deep, comforting hug, "Daijobu, Sonic-kun" she calmed his worries by stroking his fur, "No matter how much I may change physically from this.. I am myself.. Takamachi Nanoha."

Sonic smiled in relief and the cuddles ended after a few minutes.

"Now then.. how about some tea?" Lindy poured her cup and added her large but usual amount of sugar and cream added.

Nanoha was shocked.. she still gets shocked by the tea practices her Admiral often had, and her expression was humorous.. much to the relief and humor, of Sonic, who laughed out loud, she turned to him in a comical glare, "Mou.. Sonic-kun what's so funny?"

"Your face.. that look... oh.. classic." he said between laughs.

Lindy offered the tea to the other two, who took them the way they wanted, which ironically was just about the same, not much sugar.

The next few days went by well for the girl-turned-cyborg, with Sonic's acceptance, things could only get better as Fate and Hayate also quickly accepted her. Her recovery was spent again wandering around the base. What surprised her during the recovery is Quint Nakajima, the woman who told her about what happened was highly supportive and close by to talk to. Nanoha found out that Quint herself was the mother of two girls who were combat cyborgs like Nanoha was now; and her experience and advice certainly sped up Nanoha's adjustment.

At the end of the week Nanoha was given her device and her outpatient treatment came to an end with one final check-up to see the compatibility of her body and device, which came back with no problems and Raising Heart was updated to be able to support Nanoha's IS. Within a few minutes after the check-up, Nanoha was allowed back on the _Arthra_ for it's three hour trip back to Earth.

**-Non-Administrated Planet 97 "Earth: Uminari City: Midori-ya Cafe-  
-BGM: "Julia" **Final Fantasy VIII-

Sonic, Reinforce and Hayate were asked by Lindy to accompany her and Nanoha to the Midori-ya Cafe to first finally reunite Nanoha with her family, and second, talk to them about their daughter's recovery and injury.

The minute Nanoha stepped through the door to her house first she was greeted with a scooping hug from her older sister Miyuki, "Nanoha-chan! She's home!"

"Welcome back, Nanoha-chan.. we were worried" Momoko, Nanoha's mother also greeted her youngest daughter with a hug. The rest of her family followed suit, welcoming their daughter home and also accepting the others as guests.

The Takamachi family and their guests ate their dinner at the table, where the first thing noticed was Nanoha's increased appetite due to her mechanical metabolism, Lindy explained that as a side-effect of the "experimental treatment" and pretty much explained the whole situation, minus the specifics they weren't allowed to talk about, particularly the cyborg thing, and as part of the treatment, she'd have to be given a check-up one day a month which will be handled by the Bureau. The Admiral also informed the family that all the expenses were covered by the TSAB, so they wouldn't be seeing any bills anytime soon. With all the explanations done, the guests left the family to talk with Nanoha. After a stern lecture from her family about avoiding working too hard again, the young girl went to her room to sleep, because the next day she was back to work.

Hayate, Reinforce and Sonic also returned to their residence to rest for the next day at work. The end result was Reinforce laying on the bed with both Sonic and Hayate using her chest as pillows, albeit one wasn't aware of it and the other totally was. The silver-haired beauty muttered something along the lines of it being a cute scene before she too fell asleep.

**-Eggman's hideout: Undisclosed location-  
-No BGM-**

During Nanoha's "recovery" Eggman made no attempts on South Island, he needed the week to rebuild his forces, and used it he did. He caught notice of a particular thing on his monitor.

"What's this?" he pushed the display to show South Island.

**-South Island: Never Lake region-**

In the middle of the night at this region, a medium sized satellite appeared seemingly out of nowhere. The Little Planet has made it's return.

**-Eggman's Hideout: Undisclosed Location-**

"Oh ho! Little Planet is back again.. This could be a great advantage. Send out the Eggman fleet! I must take it quickly so that I can set it up as my base for a bigger attack.. And I won't be interfered with again!" Eggman declared as he and his fleet set out for the satellite.

**-Little Planet: Palmtree Panic: Night Time-**

Eggman's fleet began its silent assault with motor-bugs called "Kamemusi", robotic wasps called "Mosqui, and butterflies called "Pata-bata". They were quickly able to assemble more with the power source of the natural flower seeds that this satellite had, the source of the seeds were the trees and other plants that the robots tore down to use as power. However, one resident did not take kindly to the doctor's machines tearing up this beautiful place.

Suddenly, a small figure cut through several robots at once before mounting itself on a tree branch. This figure, distinctly feminine, yet her small size indicates she could have been no older than nine, stood up and looked down at her work. It was night time, so the figure could not really be seen all to well, the only things noticeable was the long, yellowish hair with part tied in long tails and the rest flowed freely and shined with the moonlight; also in her left hand was a left-handed black hilt that had a medium sized broadsword made of blue energy, possibly mana, coming from it. With a sigh, the young blonde hid herself in the trees so she can have some rest and let the time pass until morning, when the sun can allow her to see the attacking robots better.

Who could this figure be? Friend? Or Foe? Eggman's new campaign on Little Planet continues.

**-End of Main Chapter-  
-Omake #1: Nanoha's awakening, an alternate take**

Nanoha woke up to find Sonic, Hayate, Fate, Vita and Reinforce in her room.

"Minna, what happened? I remembered that stab.. but how'd I get here?" she asked in worry.

Hayate made a joke "You've been rebuilt! They had the technology!" much to the amusement of the others, leave it to her to make that joke. (hint hint reference!)

"Eh? I've been what?" Nanoha blinked.

**-Omake #2: Shower scene hilarity-**

On the way back home from the dimension space HQ, Nanoha decided she needed a shower, since she hadn't had one all throughout her recovery yet, so she asked Fate to help stand by with an extra set of clothing for her to change into afterward.

Sonic walked by in his curious tour of the ship just in time for himself and Fate to hear Nanoha's scream from inside the restroom. When they came in, Sonic instantly blushed to the sight of Nanoha only in a towel, the girl was standing on a weight scale.

"I've gained weight! H-how? I've been watching my diet and everything."

"Maybe it's because of the cyber parts they put in you." Fate offered.

"H-hai.. you don't look any different." An extremely blushing Sonic pointed out.

Nanoha wasn't oblivious to Sonic's blush and decided to tease him on it, "Ara? Sonic-kun? Are you blushing because of me? So kawaiii!" as she approached him.

"A-ah.. Gomen-nasai!" Sonic took off running in another direction.

"Nanoha.. w-wasn't that a bit to much?" Fate asked, although she also had the blush.

"Ara, Fate-chan, you too now? Eh heh heh heh.." the girl finished dressing herself and closed the gap on her blushing friend.

As for Sonic, he ran into Reinforce, who was pushing Hayate in her wheelchair.

Omakes To be Continued!

**-End Theme: "Spiritual Garden" **Tamura Yukari-  
End of Chapter 6

Author's Notes: First the translations

Bowgenform: Bow Form  
Gigant Form: Giant form  
Giganschlag: Giant slam/crusher  
Sturmfalken: Storm Falcon  
Flamme-werfen: Flame Throw

Author's Notes: Okay only one reference here today, a classic TV show that's been spin offed and remade several times. I digress.. Time for some explanations, for those who were surprised and not taking Nanoha being a cyborg too well, I know it's not canon, but there is a reason for this! There is a reason for the madness.. Realistically a high power mage like Nanoha's bound to get some attention, and with her helping the peace and all, helping others, its a big bonus for any high up on the TSAB to ensure Nanoha stays alive because she's a valuable asset to the security and safety to the civilians of the worlds. So, even if it involves bending the rules, they want to keep her alive so she can continue to be a great asset.. It's no different than any sports team wanting that ace player and willing to make sacrifices to ensure that ace stays at their top performance. Moving on. Looks like Eggman doesn't quit.. and good timing with Little Planet. Who could that figure be? A few hints: blonde, lefty and her magic color is blue... Feel free to leave your guesses as well as your thoughts and feedback in reviews.


	7. Little Planet arc Start

SonicANIME2010 here again, bringing in another chapter.. so the popular reference I made in a previous omake shall be explained.. I was having Hayate reference "The Million Dollar Man" because of the similarities. Oh, by the way, I just watched "Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha the MOVIE 1st" online, so I have a lot of information I can use to analyze my opinion and takes on the angles I'm going with here. At the end of this chapter I will explain. So who's that mysterious blonde? Find out today. I don't own Sonic or Nanoha.

By the way: "Say in Japanese" **"Device"** _-Flashback- _"_Mental Talk_"

**-BGM: "Little Planet"** Sonic CD (USA) OST-

Sonic narrated the flashbacks of the battle against the Egg Colossus _"Things can happen in a less than an instant. Things can change.. Time flows on."  
_Nanoha added about her injury and conversion into a Combat Cyborg _"Some of the things that happen can do so without you having a say or any desire for them to happen to you.. but you have to choose to live with it."  
_Hayate narrated as the attack on Little Planet started, _"But sometimes a new beginning can happen from the changes.. Things don't always have to be so bad_."  
Fate ended as a foreshadowing of her meeting the mysterious blonde on Little Planet "_Families can be reunited, answers can be revealed, and lives can be improved with one change."  
_Sonic, Hayate, Nanoha and Fate finish: "_Sonic the Hedgehog: Knight of the Night Sky_ is about to begin"

**[Opening: "Eternal Blaze"** Mizuki Nana]

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 7  
Reunion; Stop the assault on Little Planet!

**[Non-Administrated Planet 97 "Earth": Little Planet: Palmtree Panic: early morning]  
[No BGM]**

Five white beams of the Dimensional Transfer touch downed on the ground of the early sunrise morning in this zone. From the beams came Sonic the Hedgehog, Reinforce, Hayate Yagami, Cyborg-mage Nanoha Takamachi and Enforcer-cadet Fate Testarossa; all dressed in their respective Barrier Jackets and Knight Clothing,

"This place is beautiful" Fate said in awe.

"Sonic-kun, how come when we go out fighting on your adventures we always end up in the prettiest of places?" Nanoha asked

"We're fighting to keep it beautiful." Sonic answered

"We remember our objective?" Reinforce asked, which got everyone to think about why they were there.

_-Flashback: Arthra: earlier in the morning-  
**-BGM: "Inflexible Determination" **Final Fantasy X-_

_Eggman's assault on the mysterious satellite was caught that morning on the scanners and Admiral Lindy called everyone up for a plan on how they were going to deal with the threat._

"Sonic, you've been there, to that satellite, right?_" Lindy asked_

"Hai_!"_

"Then your team will be dispatched.. demo.. take Fate-chan with you_" the admiral ordered._

"Why?_" Fate asked_

"Admiral.. why put her on their team? That'd leave us one person down._" Signum argued_

"Reason why is because with Fate's power and speed, she can keep up with Sonic's team, and the Red team needs only three where they're going... Back to Angel Island.. you missed a few robots there_."_

"Wouldn't we need Testarossa to help deal with them?_" Signum asked._

"Not if you guys have the Chaos Emeralds._" Sonic tossed the mentioned jewels to Knuckles, "_This'll be easy for you then."

"Why are you giving them the emeralds?_" Lindy asked_

"Little Planet already has gems of their own.. and I don't want to risk some big, reaction, thingy because of the Chaos Emeralds there._" Sonic explained._

"What else do you know about this place?_" Lindy asked_

_Sonic explained "_The whole place is a mystery to me.. I do know that the planet has its own time loop thingy, like we can go back and forth in time on the satellite.. I had to do it several times because what Eggman did is plant robot teleport thingies in the past and they'd come out to the present... They are the main sources of it. I was the only one there last time, but I'm sure that if we stick together when we take a time leap thing, we should be able to come out at the same place._"_

"So.. destroy the devices and take out Eggman's forces already attacking.. that'll make sense.. Alright, you have your orders. Now go!_" the Admiral declared._

_-Flashback End-  
_[**BGM: "Palmtree Panic" **Sonic CD (USA) OST]

"We have to clear out all there robots here and take out the source of them.. to do that we need to find a way to the past." Sonic explained out.

"Hai.. we can start with clearing out the enemies here." Fate said

"Ano.. I think someone beat us to it already." Nanoha pointed out to the robots that were already cleaved in half when they got here, flowers grew at the spot of each dismantled robot. The girl tapped into her new cybernetic abilities and scanned the area with her eyes, "Eh? I can see faint traces of mana coming from the robots. Not only that, I can sense it too.. a mage is nearby."

Hayate looked impressed "You can sense traces of mana in the air too? That's cool!"

Sonic whistled "Sugoi Nanoha"

The girl giggled in embarrassment and modesty "Arigatou.."

**[POV: Mysterious Mage]**

The blonde watched the group of mages since their landing from close by, her gaze was analyzing the group, but mainly Fate in particular. She spoke to herself in a voice that sounded exactly like Fate's, "She looks exactly like me. Could she be me? Could I be in some alternate universe? No.. wait"

She took notice that Fate's dominant device hand was her right, and not her left like this mage, "Her dominant hand's different.. opposite of mine.. I have to get to the bottom of this.. who are they? Time to show myself and get answers.. Sisterhood ikuyo."

"**Yes, sir!_"_** the blue orb at the hilt of the device declared; a male voice came from it. The mysterious mage leapt from her vantage point and went to confront the mages from afar.

**[POV: Blue team]**

Reinforce led them on, "We can worry about who this individual is if we meet them.. for the moment, let's focus on our task.. Let's go."

"Hai!" the team took a few steps towards the first launch hill before they were stopped by a loud voice.

"Stop right there!" a voice that sounded exactly like Fate's shouted out

Everyone stopped and looked up to see the mysterious figure, their vision of her was clouded by the rising sun's cover.

Fate was especially shocked by the voice 'It.. can't be...'

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The figure demanded an answer.

"We're mages of the Time-Space Administration Bureau,Special Mobile Force 97" Reinforce gave the first answer.

Sonic followed suit "We're here to spoil the plans of the fat jerk who attacked this place."

**[BGM: "Look-a-like" **Sonic the Hedgehog OVA OST]

The mysterious figure leapt down from her position and revealed herself to the group. Her face, eyes and body looked exactly like Fate's. The only differences were the green bows tying her hair slightly differently, her broadsword device, and her barrier jacket, which consisted of a light green and sky-blue zipped up sleeve-less shirt and a small skirt combo with a light blue cape flowing down her back, leg high light blue socks and plated boots with blue fingerless gloves on her hands. The girl's eyes locked on with Fate's identical ones.

Fate instantly recognized the new girl, but she kept her realization down to a low whisper "Alicia..."

Nanoha rubbed her cybernetic eyes under her eye-lids before opening them again to confirm what she saw 'Two Fate-chans?'

Sonic, Hayate and Reinforce just blinked as the two Fate look-a-likes stared at each other.

Fate's next words to the girl shocked everyone but her, "You're supposed to be dead."

"I should be... that explosion... I don't know how.. but I woke up here.." the girl replied

"Alicia..." Fate spoke louder of the girl's identity

"You know my name... and you look like me... what happened to kaa-san?" "Alicia" asked.

Fate lowered her head in silence, she couldn't say anything on that. A clear of the throat guided the duo's attention to the others, "nani? Sonic?"

"Ano.. are we missing something here? Fate? Who is she?" Sonic asked

"Oh! Minna.. this is Alicia Testarossa.."

Alicia bowed politely "Nice to meet you all, sorry if I accused you of anything."

"It's no problem." Reinforce accepted it easily.

"Demo..how could you be here? The explosion that was caused by the experiment Kaa-san was working on said to have killed you." Fate asked

"To be honest.. I don't even know.. It all happened so fast." Alicia started to explain.

_[Flashback: the day of the explosion]_

_Alicia narrated as she saw the explosion in the lab Precia was working in from her house, _"I was practicing my magic for my studies when an explosion of the experiment kaa-san was working on destroyed the house.. I saw the blast heading for me from the balcony, I ran inside and covered my eyes. Everything went dark and I thought I was dead."

_**[Little Planet: Collision Chaos: Present Zone]**_

_Young Alicia woke up in a patch of grass, her magic notes and pen were nearby the place of her landing, her narration continued_ "I woke up in this weird place. I couldn't really describe it.. the colors were all surreal.. I had to pinch myself to make sure this was real.. then I realized I was alone.. no kaa-san.. I was confused.. I looked around." _the girl wandered around the place, looking in awe of the beautiful scenery and peaceful animals,_

"It wasn't easy.. but I found myself able to adapt to this place.. and it's unusual time-travel abilities.." _Alicia found design blueprints for a device amongst her notes and studied them to figure out how to make a device,_ _she followed the plans and designs and with the technology from the "Wacky Workbench", made her own device, _"Using this place's abilities.. I made my own device and and self-taught myself the rest of the magic I could."

_She trained herself to wield her device and cast spells for defense in case. Nevertheless she didn't need it too much as she was able to live in peace. _

"I lived peacefully...until they came.."

_The night of Eggman's assault came and Alicia found herself having to fight to protect her new home._

_-Flashback End-  
_[**No BGM]**

"This place saved my life.. and I want to help it now" Alicia spoke.

"I remember right, last time I was here, I had to use the planets own time-travel power to destroy the machines generating.. although I'm not sure how we can do that because I had pass through a gate at top speed before being sent to that time." Sonic thought out loud.

"We could combine the sign-posts with Dimension Transport.. Reinforce can do that, ne?" Nanoha provided a smart solution.

"Hai, that could work." Reinforce agreed.

"Ano.. I know who Fate is now.. who are you?" Alicia asked

"Sonic the Hedgehog, Knight of the Night Sky" the blue hedgehog introduced himself politely.

"Takamachi Nanoha," followed by the cyborg-mage

"Yagami Hayate" The mistress of the Night Sky introduced herself

The silver haired unison device finished "Reinforce"

Fate introduced herself once more "Fate, Fate Testarossa"

Reinforce got on task, "We have our objective to do now.. can you fight, Alicia?"

"Hai.. I've been practicing my own magic for some time; with my device Sisterhood; I'd estimate I'm about a AA now.." Alicia answered as she held her mana-broadsword in her left hand.

"Sisterhood_?_" Fate asked

"A little bit of wishful thinking.." Alicia explained, then thought to herself '_maybe not so much now.. I still have some questions for her.. but not with everyone else here.' _with her sword in her left hand she called to it. "Form One please."

"**Axe Form"** The device declared and a long pole comes from the hilt of the device, the weapon morphed into a large axe-spear combo with a blue gem in the middle, the front of the face had an axe while the back had spikes coming from it.

**[BGM: "Palmtree Panic ~Present"** Sonic CD JP/EU OST]

Now they came to their first obstacle, which was a large hill that they'd have to run quickly enough to make their advance, as Sonic explained. They decided to take a simpler route, flying..

"Raising Heart, Axel Fin!" Nanoha called to her device, with the reply **"Axel Fin"** wings sprouted from her feet as she slowly took flight

"J-jotto! Nanoha! You don't need-"

The blue hedgehog tried warn her but his plea fell on cybernetic, yet deaf ears as Nanoha wasn't able to handle the combined speed of both her natural flight she was given from part of being a cyborg and her Axel Fin spell. The mage lost control of her speed quickly and was sent into a humorous impact with a palmtree. To add to the humor, a coconut broke on her head and spilt it's milk onto the embarrassed girl.

"To... do that.." Sonic sighed

Hayate burst out into laughs over Nanoha's little mishap, "Having a little trouble with your new flight, Nanoha?"

"Mou, Hayate-chan, I'm used to _Axel Fin_." Nanoha quickly cleaned herself off.

"You'll have to practice using both your natural flight and the spell as a boost if you want to continue with it." Reinforce noted

"Eto.. Fate, what are they talking about?" Alicia asked her sister while suppressing her own giggles.

"It's a bit of a long story, Alicia..." Fate equally suppressed hers as well.

"We can explain more as we go" Sonic suggested then turned again to the first obstacle, "Okay.. Let's try this again."

Attempt #2 at the first launch cliff didn't turn out well, Nanoha tried again for the Axel Fin, only this time she crashed into the face of the cliff with her arms and legs spread out.

"I'm okay!" Nanoha walked back very much dizzily to the group, who, even Alicia, found their palms meeting the mutual friend, the face, once more.

Fate let out a sigh, "Ano.. Nanoha.. try that again without the fin."

"Hai..." Nanoha reluctantly dismissed the fins and tried to fly with her new cybernetic ability and found that it worked, and she can maneuver freely too, "It's working."

Attempt #3 went by with no issue this time, and they moved on to advance. After a few waves of kamikaze robots dismantled by Alicia and her pole-axe, they moved on. There was little delay through the natural obstacles, the robots were small and easily dealt with, after a few minutes they found their way to the sign-post that read out "PAST"

"That's the sign, we have to get it spinning fast enough to work though." Sonic noted

"Maybe I could hit it hard enough?" Nanoha suggested, "I'm not sure if I'll be strong enough though."

"We can only try." Reinforce set up a wide purple belkan triangle to initiate a dimension transfer.

The cyborg-mage gave the sign a wind up and the punch, which hit the sign so hard, its spin was almost like a propeller from an airplane, a bright flash occurred when the transport and the sign combined their powers and the team was sent into a time jump.

**[Palmtree Panic: Past Zone]**  
[**BGM: "Palmtree Panic ~Past"** Sonic CD (USA)]

Upon exiting the time leap, the team, still gathered, found themselves in a beautiful, pre-historic like version of the zone they were just in, primitive trees, purple mountains and a luscious turquoise sky blessed the scene.

"Oy.. Nanoha.. nice punch you got there.." Sonic complimented.

"Ah.. Arigatou, Sonic-kun" Nanoha blushed in modesty, then gazed at the scenery.

"Whoa... pretty..." she and Hayate noted.

Lindy Harlaown detected a strange disturbance and tried to establish a communication with any of the devices, and surprisingly she had great success in doing so, "Everyone okay? The _Arthra_ picked up something... and eh? Nani?" she saw Alicia through Sonic's Freiewind comm.

"Lindy-san?" Sonic asked, "What is it?"

"T-there's two Fates!" The admiral pointed out Alicia, which got giggles from the group.

"Actually that's Alicia" Nanoha noted, "We'll explain when we get back."

"A-alright.. sorry for the interruption." a speechless Lindy ended the call.

"Well.. that was awkward.. Regardless. We have a job to do" Reinforce noted.

"Hai.. let's go" Sonic guided the group through the tough terrain of the past zone.

There was plenty of robots to go through on this one and they didn't waste any time dealing with them. The team went through several loops, high jumps and aerial maneuvers to advance on through the pre-historic zone. Eventually they came to a medium sized blue device that had lightning running through too conductors, this was the machine they were after. The machine was scrap metal in a matter of seconds with Alicia's slicing attack. In no time at all, the robots linked to the device were destroyed that instant. Much to the surprise of the mages a small green gemstone landed where the machine was just at.

"Ano.. Sonic-kun?" Hayate asked hoping for some insight on the gem.

"This happened last time too with the robots self destructing.. as for the gem.. that is a "Time Stone".. similar to a Chaos Emerald, but it doesn't grant unlimited power.. I think it lets whoever collects them all control the time here.. I found them last time and I was able to stop Eggman from influencing the future of the place."

"This planet has its own future?" Nanoha asked.

"Hai.. That's where Eggman's hiding out.. He used the future's advanced tech to build his forces up last time.. The same should be done here, we have to do the same thing through the future gate." Sonic noted and the group pressed on once more.

With little to no resistance, the group found their way to the mentioned "Future" gate, with another display of Nanoha's new strength, the sign spun once more and the dimension transfer kicked in again.

**[Palmtree Panic: Good Future]  
[BGM: "Palmtree Panic ~Good Future mix~" **Sonic CD (USA) OST]

If the pre-historic past of the zone was awe-inspiring enough, the future was just as beautiful to the eyes. The good future was mechanized but is bright, vivid, colorful, and clean. The star-shaped plants and trees were mechanical and acted as water transporters. Many plants adorn the area as well, and the region seems to be entirely water-powered. Definitely calendar material.

Alicia seemed to be in constant awe as she gazed at the beauty "So.. beautiful..."

"I know... let's keep it that way." Sonic declared.

The team pressed, unfaltered by any robots as only birds soared peacefully in the zone. Eventually they came once more to a clearing where Sonic immediately stopped.

"Eh? Why'd we stop?" Alicia asked.

"Cause we're waiting for Eggman" Nanoha answered bluntly and tapped into her cybernetic eyes once more, "He's coming this way.. Look out! He's coming down" everyone jumped out of the way at her command.

**[BGM: "Eggman Battle" **Sonic CD (USA) OST]

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho!" Eggman's laugh filled the air as he came down with a hard slam on his walker-tank. This one had bounce pads attached to the arms and spikes on the feet. The pads and armor of the walker-tank was surprisingly pink in hue, much to the doctor's disgust.

Sonic sought to teasing him right away "Nice walker color there, Eggman. Didn't peg you for the pink type."

"ugh... Ran out of red paint.." Eggman groaned

"So that's why you're using pink? What's wrong with pink?" Nanoha asked, waiting for the doc's way out of this one.

"Well.. you see.. uh... I'm not that evil of a scientist, I am a bit of a feminist and there's nothing wrong with pink."

"Smart answer" Nanoha was content with it.

"Wasn't there a saying "Real men wear pink"?" Hayate thought out loud.

"And some shirts.." Reinforce observed.

"_Heh heh.. just like Sonic's underwear (the cloth under his armor) is pink.."_ Hayate sent to the others in the party mentally and gestured to the gaps in the arms and legs of the mentioned hedgehog's armor, part in design to show a little bit of it.

"_Oy oy! H-Hayate! N-not here!" _Sonic blushed in embarrassment.

'_Sonic-kun, there's nothing wrong with having a feminine side. It helps to attract girls.'_ the cyborg-mage (Nanoha) teased.

"_Ano..Fate.. does this happen a lot?"_ Alicia sent to her sister between giggles.

"_Hai.. It's to help relieve stress and have fun."_ Fate sent back.

A mental clear of Reinforce's throat ushered the attention back to the doctor in the pink egg-walker.

"Okay.. we know you're here.. what do you have for us now?" the impatient hedgehog asked

"Heh heh.. I thought ahead with your possible interference, these bumpers repel any spells you can throw, and don't bother attacking from behind or underneath because there's spikes."

"You're the one who attacked the beauty of this place, I won't let you harm it." Alicia stood in front.

The mad doctor instantly noticed that Alicia and Fate looked the same "What the? There's two of you? How?"

Alicia took flight "_Sisterhood!"_ _**"Aqua Smasher"**_ the device declared and from the girl's right hand came a flash of blue mana that blasted the doctor, the spell also had an added affect of the water element that soaked the machine and it's doctor.

"Really? Is that all you can do? Oh ho ho ho h- eh?" Eggman's taunt was interrupted as static came of from the machine, not only short-circuiting the machine, but also giving the doctor a little shock, "Gaaaah!" and with an explosion the doc's mobile ejected itself from the machine in a smoldering, smokey mess.

The blonde mage then approached the mobile and slammed it with the face of Sisterhood. This one hammered deep into Tidal Tempest. Forget about it! He's gone!

**[BGM: "Act Clear" **Sonic CD US OST]

Alicia twirled her sword in a show of skill before returning it to her side, "He's what we're up against?"

"Hai.. he gets repetitive and predictable though." Hayate answered.

"Where next?" Nanoha asked

"Collision Chaos... last time I was there something was being built. I didn't stay long enough to find out." Sonic replied and the team took off for that location.

**[Arthra**: **In orbit of the planet: Lindy's office]**

"Bzzzzzt" the door leading inside the admiral's office rang out.

"Hai.. Come in." Lindy answered.

"Excuse me" Quint Nakajima entered and saluted; today her outfit was the same as the female equivalent of those in the Special Mobile Force 97.

"Ah.. Quint.. Nice uniform. When you had this arranged I was a little surprised, barely managed to get you one in time."

"Arigatou." the woman stood and attention and with a salute she announced "As of today, TSA Investigator Quint Nakajima will be transferring into Special Mobile Force 97. It'll be a pleasure working for you."

"Good.. so, why did you want to transfer here? I thought you had two to take care of at home"

"My husband's on Mid-Childa, and the Takamachi girl could be a good influence on my own daughters who are themselves Combat Cyborgs."

"Speaking of your husband, does he know of this? And what about your old team?" Lindy asked

"They'll send someone from another squad to replace me in my old unit.. as for my husband, he knows and he says he'll visit from time to time to see how we're doing." Quint confirmed.

"Well then.. dismissed. You can go help your daughters move in" Lindy dismissed the invesitgator.

"Hai, arigatou-gosaimasu" the woman saluted and dismissed herself.

"I'll have to let the others fighting out there know when they get back... I hope they return safely." The admiral thought to herself.

**[Angel Island: Hydrocity]  
[BGM: "Miscasting" **Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's OST]

Knuckles, Vita and Signum were tasked with janitor duty of the island, and they weren't too happy about it.

"Grr.. why do we have to go around picking up the stragglers?" Knuckles griped

"Serves you right, red mutt for leaving them in the first place." Vita noted coolly.

"Oy! I didn't see you come up with any ideas, pettanko!" the mutt barked back

Vita was steamed with the echidna's shot; with Graf Eisen held high she charged for the mutt in fury, "Grrr... Come back here you red rodent!"

Signum sighed 'Why'd I have to be put with these two? Where's Testarossa or Thing (Nanoha!) when you need them... I'd rather have Hayate or Arf...' and with little effort she placed the bickering red duo under binds, converted Laevatein into Bowgen form and wiped out the straggling robots with Sturmfalken. After their job was done, one dimension transfer brought them back to the ship.

**[Little Planet: Collision Chaos]  
[BGM: "Collision Chaos ~Present~" **Sonic CD (USA) OST]

The group made their trek to the slightly mechanized forest with a well-established casino. Neon signs line up across the casino, which seem to be Japanese writing but may actually be illiterate. A lake is shown at the very bottom of the region.

"This is where I woke up.." Alicia observed, "from that time..." she added to herself.

"Alicia.." Fate spoke softly..

"Ano.. minna.. could you leave the two of us alone for a brief moment? Onegai?" Alicia requested of the others.

"Hai.. we'll look on ahead to get a look at the robots we're up against here." Reinforce acknowledged and guided the others in the party away from the two Testarossas.

**[BGM: "Yuna's Theme"** Final Fantasy X OST]

Once they were alone, Fate asked Alicia "What did you want to ask?"

"You knew my name, you look just like me, what really happened after that explosion? That's all I remember.. What happened to kaa-san?" Alicia asked

Fate spent the next few minutes explaining everything to Alicia after that explosion, how she was created to be a clone of her, the Jewel Seeds, and Precia's fall into Imaginary Space at the Garden of Time. After everything was said, the girl was in tears.

Alicia was shocked to learn what happened. Her own mother was driven insane from her "death" so much so that she created a clone to act as a replacement until she could find this "Al-Hazard" place that could "revive" her. She at first was speechless after everything was said, but she also didn't approve in the end. To comfort her "clone" she pulled her into a comforting hug,

"What kaa-san did was foolish... kaa-san was foolish after I "died"... wasn't she..."

"Foolish?" Fate stared deeply into the eyes of her original self.

"Hai... As much as we may want it, the dead don't come back. The same goes for the time lost. Kaa-san was always at work, and I never got to spend too much time with her back then. Demo, I held on to hope, no matter how much time kaa-san spent at work, I always waited for her, waited to spend time with her. And you have my memories, you should know this as well. You remember the picnics, all the time we could spend together.. At least, until the accident.."

"Demo, kaa-san planted those memories inside me, after the accident, she didn't spend as much time with me as she did with you. She created a familiar, Linith, to teach me my education and magic. She disappeared after she said there wasn't anything left to teach me. When kaa-san threw me away that day; she told me I was nothing more than a botched failure, and she despised me. I was shocked and it was painful. But, I was saved thanks to Nanoha and my famialiar, Arf, I went home, to confront kaa-san, I tried to help her, but she threw aside the help and fell with what we thought was your body into the dimensional rift." tears once again fell from Fate's face.

Alicia embraced the girl in a hug, "Before the accident, I remember kaa-san asking me what I wanted for my birthday. I told her I wanted a baby sister, so that way I wouldn't be alone when she was at work. She made me a promise. You're not a failed clone, you can be my imouto. You can call me "onee-chan" if you want."

"Really?" Fate asked

"Hai" a bright and cheerful smile found its way where it belonged on Alicia's face.

"Arigatou... demo.. Lindy-san.. the woman who called us earlier, is going to adopt me.."

"Then she can adopt me too, your onee-chan isn't leaving you. I already lost kaa-san.. I'm not about to lose another of my family, "clone" or not, you're still my imouto, and you're still yourself." Alicia stroked Fate's hair.

"Arigatou.. Alicia-onee-chan." Fate sniffed

"Now.. let's go back to the others, imouto" Alicia took Fate's hand and returned to the gathered party.

**[BGM: "Collision Chaos ~Present"** Sonic CD (USA) OST]

"So, Sonic-kun.. what's with this place?" Nanoha asked.

"Well.. truth be told I can only tell ya about the enemies... I kinda sped through this area against the clock.. So I can't help much on terrain" Sonic said

"I can help with that.. I've lived here long enough to travel the whole planet." Alicia offered.

"Great.. you can help me guide then?" Sonic asked

"Hai.. lets go"

The team bypassed the first tube-like ramp through flight, and flew on. Under Alicia and Sonic's guidance, the terrain and robots were no trouble at all. The robots attempted to bar their path with blades that they shot at the team, only the blades were weak enough to be easily deflected and they were quickly dispatched. There wasn't much issue in the terrain, although constant spring ramps annoyed Nanoha to no end because of how repetitive they occurred. And eventually they reached the PAST sign-post. With another swing and dimension transport. The group time-leaped to the past.

**[Collision Chaos: Past Zone]  
[BGM: "Collision Chaos ~Past~" ** Sonic CD (USA) OST]

Upon landing in the past, the team found several differences in the environment, most of the casino features were gone as they were still in construction. The land and sky tints were orange and bright.

"Where's the casino?" Nanoha asked

"We're in the past..its under construction." Sonic explained, "I think the terrain's similar to the present.. gomen Nanoha, you'll have to put up with the spring launch things again..."

"Mou.." the cyborg-mage pouted.

And they continue their trek through the zone. Most of the obstacles could be bypassed by flying, with the exception of the spring and launch hill ramp combo that once again irked Nanoha to no end. After a few minutes they make it to the device they were after.

A good slice from Sisterhood did the trick and another Time Stone dropped, Alicia held it up "This is what's being used to power the machines?"

"Somewhat.. it doesn't look like it gave it much power though.." Sonic replied, "Eggman was sent pretty far away.. I don't think we'll need to make a trip to the future.."

"Can we do so anyway? I have something I want to show you." Alicia requested

"Uh... okay.. I think the Future gate's up ahead" Sonic agreed, a few more minutes later they found the gate. With another spin and Dimension Transfer the team hopped into the future.

**[Collision Chaos: Good Future]  
[BGM: "Collision Chaos ~Good Future~" **Sonic CD (USA) OST]

Upon landing in the future the party found the place to be a very inviting, futuristic and peaceful casinotopia. The scenery was aligned with metallic buildings and structures that could only add to the peaceful merge of technology and plantlife. The zone had a peaceful blue nad green theme of colors to it.

"Sugoi..." Nanoha gasped in awe with the others who haven't already seen the place also admiring it.

"What did you want to show us?" Sonic asked Alicia

"This way" The elder Testarossa sibling guided them through the futuristic paradise until they reached a small hut at the base of a clearing that had pieces of chains left over, the chains looked like they were cut some time a go.

Sonic recognized the place quite well as this was the original spot where Eggman chained Little Planet to Never Lake, the team could get a clear view of said lake from the satellite.

"When I woke up here I found this small base area that I used as my home for a few days, after that I moved on to explore the world, living off the land as I went. I found this chain and could tell right away that someone saved this place from being used and exploited in a cruel way." Alicia explained.

"Uh.. that would be me. Eggman tried to use the place as a front to launch one of his campaigns to take over South Island and the world.. I didn't want that to happen. So I went by myself to stop his plans. This was also the place I met Metal Sonic.. Didn't like him much back then either, he kidnapped Amy Rose, a friend of mine." Sonic retold his events on Little Planet and ended on the chain breaking and the planet disappearing.

Alicia looked back in her memories, she remembered landing on the planet and finding the chain, so it had to be just after he saved it, "So that was you... You're the one who saved this place that served as my savior from the explosion.. Arigatou.. Sonic.. for all you've done." the girl stroked the small hedgehog's fur.

Sonic's cheeks flushed a bright red in modesty and part of the affection "I-it was no problem.."

Alica stood, "We still have to save this place before we leave again.. let's go."

"Hai!" The rest of the party agreed and pressed on.

With the addition of Alicia to the party; the team's campaign to save Little Planet continues... will they win? What more could they face up with? Two zones are down, and five are left.

**[End of Main Chapter]  
[Omake #1: Alternate Alicia reunion]**

Fate gasped at Alicia, "Aren't you're supposed to be dead?"

Alicia smiled "I got better!" causing Fate to facefault comically, said action brought giggles to the girl.

Hayate and Reinforce joined in the laughter as did Sonic, two got the joke Alicia made, while Sonic laughed at the reaction.

**[Omake #2: Nanoha and the wall]**

Nanoha tried to use her Axel Fin to fly over the wall, but once again she found herself on that cliff.

Fate flew over to the staggering cyborg-mage in concern "Are you alright, Nanoha?"

A very dizzy Nanoha replied "I'm Bobbin, are you my mother?" bringing Fate to another facefault.

Sonic, Hayate and Reinforce all laughed at the joke reference, "She's alright!" Hayate said between giggles. Alicia however was a bit confused at the joke, regardless giggled at the reaction.

**[Omake #3: Continuing the events from Nanoha's weigh in[**

His face a deep, dark red from seeing Nanoha in only a towel, Sonic ran off, only to be quickly caught by Hayate and Reinforce.

"Ara? Sonic-kun?" Hayate asked, "What's wrong?"

Reinforce teased the hedgehog on his blush "He's blushing, Hayate.. what happened? Catch Nanoha in an ecchi situation?"

"Ah.. um.." Sonic sputtered out nonsense.

"Tee hee. He's blushing.. kawaii~" Hayate dragged the hedgehog into their room with Reinforce in tow.

The silver-haired bombshell decided to tease the hedgehog a bit more by showing him the best of her figure "You know you want to look" she added in a tease.

"A-a-a-ah.." Sonic twitched in nerves as Hayate locked the door.

"Sooo uptight.. we should change that.. loosen up.. we girls don't bite." Reinforce smirked and quickly hopped into Sonic's body for a unison, "I kinda like this body" the unison device took control and felt up her hedgehog host's body in a teasing manner.

Hayate gave the device-in-hedgehog a playful slap on the tail "Looking good there."

"Thank you" Reinforce thanked her master.

Sonic quickly found his control "G-get out!" and forced the device out, his expression bearing yet again the dark blush.

The duo giggled pervertedly as they could see the fun they can have with their hedgehog friend, and they spent the next hour teasing him about it. It was all clean, somewhat, as they were still clothed.

An hour later Sonic was shaking "N-no more. Onegai.." to his surprise they stopped.. and the hedgehog found himself in a calm and comforting hug.

"Gomen.. Sonic-kun... we might have gone a bit overboard.. we just couldn't stop ourselves after seeing how cute you could look." Hayate said.

Reinforce added "We'll tone it down in the future.. We're just only trying to get you used to hanging around with the opposite sex."

"H-hai.." Sonic let out a sigh, tired, and settled for a nap.

**[Back with Nanoha and Fate]**

Soon after Sonic left, Nanoha dragged Fate to their own shared room for a bit of teasing.

The cyborg-mage kissed Fate on the cheek as she teased the girl with her own figure, "Fate-chan.. what's wrong? Am I.. too much?"

Fate had her own episode of sputtering "N-nanoha.."

"Hee hee.. Kawaii." Nanoha gave a teasing hug, "Maybe later I can have more fun.. right now I'm tired.. You can sleep with me if you want."

The duo took a nap.. nothing else ecchi happened afterwards.

**[Omake #4: The Testarossa "Twins".. How related they are]**

After the moment with the chain, Alicia took some time to talk to the others in the present before they moved on to the next zone.

"So.. Fate, how do you know the others?" Alicia asked

"Well... I don't know Hayate, Sonic or Reinforce too well because I only met them a month or so ago.. as for Nanoha..." Fate gazed at Nanoha for a second "I'm her wife!"

"Huh?" Everyone was taken back.

Alicia had a few moments of thought "_Hmm.. Fate's already picked someone... now I need to pick too.. aha!"_She clung onto Sonic "Then I'm his wife!"

"EEEEH?" Sonic blinked in complete shock.

"Like hell you are!" Hayate and Reinforce clung onto Sonic's other arm and he was in the middle of a tug-of-war.

"_Well... Reinforce.. at least we can say the two are related.._" Hayate sent mid-tug

"_Very.. now help pull!_" Reinforce sent back

Well.. well.. well.. Sonic's got himself a bit of a harem going now doesn't he.. Alicia's got some competition here.

**[Omake #5: No choice but to participate]**

At the Yagami residence, Shamal, Hayate and Vita were ready to leave to participate in a cosplay event.

"All right, we'll be participating in Cosca, is everyone ready?" Hayate asked as she wheeled herself up to Shamal and Vita while holding a pamphlet that said "Cosplay Cafe"

"Yup, everything is ready!" Shamal declared as she held a bag that had the cosplay costumes in it.

"Hayate, what's Cosca?" Vita asked

"To put it briefly, it's a cut down version of Komike. But there are plenty of layers in events like this so it's the perfect place to feast your eyes on cosplay" Hayate explained.

Reinforce, Signum and Sonic walked in with something to say.

"Master Hayate." Signum started

"We'd like to have a word with you" Reinforce followed suit

"Please, please please!" Sonic ended

"Hm? What's up with you three?" the wheel-chair bound otaku asked.

"I will gladly take the responsibility of guarding the house today!" Signum declared, trying to get out of going.

"No, please order me to watch the house!" Reinforce argued her way of getting out.

"Please make me watch the house!" Sonic ended his own case, he did not want to go to the event.

"Everyone. Takes. Part." Hayate had a dark aura as she held a paper fan, still sitting in her wheel-chair.

A simultaneous gulp was heard as the three were sweating and they had the same thought running through ther head "_So we don't have the right to say no?_"

Sonic quivered under the influence of his nerves, "_I'm suddenly scared.._" Comfort was found as his shoulders were patted by the two women behind him.

"_I know how you feel_" Signum sent to him through mental telepathy

"_We're feeling it too._" Reinforce added

"_Wait a second, where'd she get that fan thing?_" Sonic asked

"_Don't know.._" Signum replied

"_I think it's a standard accessory._" Reinforce speculated.

So the morale.. Do not say no to Hayate's Cosplay

**[Ending: "Spiritual Garden" **Tamura Yukari]  
[**End of Chapter 7]**

Author's Notes:  
Translations from previous chapter:

Arigatou: "Thank you"  
Komike: Comiket, Japanese manga/anime convention  
Layer: Cosplayer who takes cosplay a bit more seriously  
Sugi: "Next"  
Sugoi: "Amazing"  
Pettanko: "Flat-chested girl" in Japanese  
Ikuyo: "Let's Go" (in japanese in this context)  
Baa-chan: "Old Lady" (In the context Knux used at Hydrocity)

Challenge: are to identify references, first one is from an old comedy show and the second from a timeless classic of a PC video game..

Now for some explanations and theory: In the Nanoha Movie 1st its explained that Alicia, the girl who Fate was created as a clone of, supposedly died in a prototype generator meltdown the resulted in an explosion, however Preica was still alive after that blast. And Precia fell into Imaginary Space with Alicia's lifeless body in the end of the original series, however, there's no real proof that Alicia died that one day.. No solid proof that the body Precia fell with was Alicia's.. Now here's the thing, after watching the movie, I noticed that Precia didn't realize the promise she made with Alicia until she was falling in Imaginary Space. And she herself mentions it "I've always been like this, never realizing things until it's too late." . And here's another thing, what Alicia said to Fate, "As much as we may want it, the dead don't come back" That quote was what Linith, Precia's familiar created to teach Fate magic, told Precia.

Knuckles, Knuckles Knuckles, really needs to watch it around girls.. And oh poor poor Nanoha, she's having adjustment issues with her combat cyborg powers.. funny how she ends up hitting that palm-tree.. and then a wall... she'll be fine.


	8. Little Planet arc pt2

SonicANIME2010 here, bringing in another chapter to the Little Planet mini-arc, so 2 zones down and 5 left for the heroes. And with Alicia joining up, things will be a bit more interesting. I don't own Sonic or Nanoha

_-Previously on Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky-_

_Fate narrated "The mad scientist, Doctor Eggman, launched an attack on this place called "Little Planet". According to Sonic, it has it's own time loop in place and if Eggman got control he can use the place as a front for his robot army. I was sent to aid the Blue Squad in their campaign to stop the scientist from taking over the satellite. However.. what I didn't expect was to run into someone who I thought long dead, Alicia.. my onee-san.. But.. the reunion will have to wait.. Eggman's sure to have something powerful up his sleeve..we'll need all the help we can get... Sonic the Hedgehog: Knight of the Night Sky is about to begin"_

**[OP: "Eternal Blaze" **Mizuki Nana**]**

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 8  
Take a Shot! The Testarossa bond in full bloom. The Liberation continues

**[Non-Administrated Planet # 97 "Earth"]  
[Little Planet: Tidal Tempest: Present Zone: Mid-morning]  
[BGM: "Tidal Tempest" **Sonic CD (US) OST**]**

While from their vantage point the team could see volcanoes in the background, their actual course was the underwater labyrinths of this zone. And as such, they were able to see aquatic suited robots and aerial buzzer mechs.

Sonic gazed ahead and had a look of discomfort about him, "Ugh.. underwater... Not my favorite part of the job.."

Alicia noted "Sorry to say, but the only way ahead is underwater.. good thing our devices can handle this."

"Why do you dislike having to go underwater anyway, Sonic?" Nanoha asked out of curiosity.

"I sink like a rock." came the depressed hedgehog's response.

"oh?" Hayate was the one curious this time, she floated beside her hedgehog friend "And how long ago was your last underwater zone?"

"Hmmm..." Sonic thought back a while, "Maybe half a year? At least? I lost count.. I stopped keeping track."

The brunette had a mischievous look on her face as she pushed the hedgehog down into the water ahead.

"Uwah!" Splash! Sonic made entry with a medium sized splash.

"Hayate/-chan!" The others shouted at her.

"H-help!" Sonic cried out.. only to float on the surface, unassisted by magic or anything, "Eh?"

"See.. you're fine" Hayate floated into the water to pat the floating hedgehog's head.

"How?" The others followed suit, Nanoha was somehow able to keep afloat, she was still human enough to swim.

"That's what happens when you lose more than half of your body weight in a few months." Hayate explained.

"Wait.. I lost that much weight?" Sonic was confused.

"The results of a proper diet and exercise my blue friend.. you stopped relying so much on the chili-dogs after you got used to my cooking and diet tips that I set up for you. Coming to live at my house, you were weighed in at 70 kilos, most of it was in that round yet cute belly. Healthy dieting and the sword-training you've been doing with Signum's cut that down to 30 kilos." The brunette replied.

"Oh... I thought I felt lighter.. didn't know I lost weight though.. Well this will make it easier." Sonic tread the water, "But, the majority of this labyrinth is underwater and it was hard finding any air bubbles to breathe in."

"I can help with that.. I spent enough time here to develop a spell that can let us breathe underwater here.. I used it when I explored the areas here." Alicia offered.

"Very resourceful there, that will make advancing in here easier.. does this spell inhibit our fighting?" Reinforce asked.

"Physically? No, but be careful what spells you cast here. Ice and Water are recommended, fire just gets put out and lightning.. that will be painful." the blonde groaned.

"Very well.. Use that spell and we can move on." Reinforce ordered.

"Okay. Sisterhood?" Alicia called to her device.

"**Aqua Defenser"** came the flicker from Sisterhood, each member of the group was coated in a light blue barrier just high enough to reach over their heads yet also covered all of their body, when they descended underwater, they found that the barrier also acted to help them breathe.

The group went underwater to find two ways in, either a tube that sucked the air in and provide the current for them to tag along, or a spring and an upward swim.

Telepathy was used to communicate amongst themselves as Hayate asked "_Which path should we take?_"

"_If we're going for the robots, the tube's our better choice, but hang on tight because it is bumpy._" Sonic answered.

"_There's also the enemy robots we still have to face. These ones seem to be made for underwater combat._" Reinforce added

"_Watch out, the currents here are unpredictable and rapid. If it starts to act up, get behind cover so that you won't get blown away._" Alicia sent as a caution.

"_Speaking from experience there?_" Nanoha asked.

"_Yes!_" Both Sonic and Alicia agreed.

"_What about the barriers?_" Fate asked.

"_So long as anyone of us don't get hit they'll stay up and allow us to breathe, but if you want to attack in melee range I'll have to dismiss it so that you can get the hit in. I can save my mana if we all decide to just shoot them down._" her sister replied.

"_You can dismiss it when we're on dry-land.. We won't be able to get any signs spun if we're __underwater. _" Sonic offered.

"_Agreed.. Let's go.._" Alicia and the team swam up to the spot of the tube, and true to the word of the hedgehog the pipe was pulling in water.

"_I'll go in first_" Nanoha volunteered and let herself get pulled in with the current. "_Whoa!_" she was taken by surprise with the sudden twists in the pipeline, a few seconds she found herself dizzily meeting the underwater ground "_It's safe...uh.. somewhat.._"

With a few shrugs the others followed suit and touched down. A quick glance up ahead revealed a series of traps and obstacles, some looked like spiked pillars that could fall down at any moment. So they had no choice but to swim fast through the obstacles, thankfully they didn't meet any currents, however they did find robots after the traps.

These specific robots were mainly suited for shooting, either spikes or bullet rounds. None of them were suited for rushing or charging physically.

"_Remember, watch your element_" Reinforce advised.

"**Eisiger Dolch"** Freiewind declared, light blue frozen kunai shaped daggers surrounded 5 robots. With a flick of his wrist "Pierce! Icy Dagger!" the hedgehog sent his attack to destroy the mechs.

Hayate copied the hedgehog's spell and wiped out another set of , which were close to unleashing their sets of spikes on their backs.

"**Axel Shooter"** Raising Heart declared, several pink spheres floated around Nanoha, with a swing of her device "Shoot!" away they went, well aimed, they nailed down 5 more. The energy element for the spell could be described best as "Divine" which translates to light.

Reinforce finished the last 5 with Bloody Dagger. The mana infused daggers proved superior despite the armor the robots boasted.

Alicia and Fate did not use any of their spells, Fate's element would've been dangerous and Alicia still had to hold her barriers in place.

The team pressed on through the challenging labyrinths, careful to avoid the random currents and other obstacles, eventually they found themselves on dry-land again, where they were met with interference from large flying bug-like robots that were quickly dealt with before they were an issue.

With no more further resistance the team once again made it to the Past Sign. Like second nature the sign got a good spin from Nanoha's punch and Reinforce's Dimension Transfer sent them to the past.

**[Tidal Tempest: Past]  
[BGM: "Tidal Tempest ~ "P" mix"** Sonic CD]

One of the first things noticeable by the team was that the water level was significantly lower, while the tubes remained from the present, they had a more greenish tint to them as did the rest of the zone, except for the water, which was slightly darker.

Idle chitchat was set aside in favor of taking out any enemy that dared to stop them from their task and pressing on. Their pace was slow due to still having to tread water, they found the transporter between one of the pipes they were sucked up through.

A slash from Bardiche was all that it took and another Time Stone fell, the blonde mage picked it up "How many more of these are there again?"

"4 left after the one we just secured.." Sonic informed

"What should we do when we get them all?" Nanoha asked

"We return them back to Little Planet after we kick Eggman off of it, then it should disappear like it normally does.."

"Would I be able to leave it?" Alicia asked, "If it weren't for this place, I wouldn't have met any of you."

"Sonic?" Hayate asked

"Eggman was able to travel in and out of it and I was able to escape it before it left. So I don't see why not"

"Okay.. I suppose that "Baldy Nosehair" guy probably will show up again soon if our cute hedgehog's right about him." Alicia thought out loud "So we probably should go find him."

"Well we'll have to get to a Future Sign and.. wait.. what did you just call him?" Sonic asked, eyebrows raised.

"Baldy Nosehair?" The blonde repeated herself.

Sonic burst out into laughs "Nice.. I have to remember that one.."

"What was that after the quip with Eggman again?" Hayate asked.

"You mean "cute hedgehog"?" Alicia asked, which got Sonic quickly out of laughter and into a bit of an obvious blush. She defended her compliment after she received some looks from the other girls "What? Take a look.. doesn't he look so cute?" the girl further teased by stroking the mentioned hedgehog's fur playfully.

"Can't argue there.." Reinforce agreed, "But I'm sure we'll have more time for that when we're done."

A moment was given for Sonic to regain his composure enough for him and Alicia to guide them to the Future Sign and into the Future zone.

**[Tidal Tempest: Good Future]  
[BGM: "Tidal Tempest ~ "G" Mix"** Sonic CD (US) OST]

Upon touching down in the Good future, the group were taken aback instantly by the water level that rose to it's highest point, which thankfully they were just above on a ledge. The sight was a beauty to take in, the place was a huge, high-functioning aquarium that held several plants in hydroponic containers and fish swam freely and peacefully in the light blue water. Which itself provided a serene feel to it.

"Look at all the fish in the water!" Nanoha pointed them out.

"They look so free.. it's peaceful without any robots around to hurt them" Fate noted.

The peaceful nature of the zone allowed Sonic a brief moment of memory.

_-Flashback-_

_After returning home from reuniting Nanoha with her family, Reinforce, Sonic and Hayate promptly fell asleep when they could, the silver-haired woman used a bit of her magic to call forth Sonic's consciousness to meet with hers mid-dream._

_They both met in the same dream-space. Sonic, not being used to this, looked rather unnerved from it._

"Where am I? What's going on?"_ the hedgehog asked_

"Relax, young hedgehog, just relax_" Reinforce calmed him down, "_I wanted to talk to you for a moment before you sleep._"_

"Why? What is it?" _Sonic asked_

"You've done so much, for Hayate, the Knights, I wanted to thank you dearly. I cannot say what would have happened had you not met our master._"_

"It was nothing, really.. I didn't really expect anything to happen. It just happened.._"_

"You undermine your abilities and hard work. I've been watching you since you first met Hayate that night. I was still the Tome at the time, incomplete, all I could do was watch you and her. You've been her friend, spent so much time with her, I haven't seen her have so much fun with the other knights, aside from Vita. Her bond with you is almost as strong as here bond with Vita, which is probably one of the reasons why even when she's not showing it, Vita likes you. The other knights also enjoy having you here, even if we don't show it, we really don't want you to leave._"_

"So you're asking me to stay here.. If Hayate alone wasn't a good enough reason..._" Sonic summarized_

"Yes.. Please.._" Reinforce requested._

"Reinforce.. I'm not going to leave.. I promised Hayate.. Like I said earlier.. being with everyone here is already an adventure. It may not end, but I don't care, Hayate's my friend and I will stay here for her. Just like I promised and swore. Don't worry Reinforce._"_ _Sonic assured her._

_Reinforce pulled the hedgehog into a tight yet soft embrace, "_Thank you, Sonic, thank you for everything.. You can rest now.._" she allowed the hedgehog to fall asleep in her arms and return him to his dream._

_-Flashback End-_

Sonic looked at the peaceful environment and strengthened his resolve, "Okay. Let's get going."

The group pressed on through the futuristic and peaceful ravine, eventually they came once again to a clearing.

Sonic called out to the Doctor wherever he is "Alright Eggman! Come out!"

Reinforce added slightly miffed "We know you're here... your odor gave you away.."

**[BGM: "Eggman Battle"** Sonic CD (US) OST]

A large pillar came out from the ground in front of them. Afterward a large machine with an orb like body and 2 arms and drills at the end of each arm, combined with the machine, the orb-like center opened up to reveal Eggman in his Egg-mobile.

"Oh great, you again.. I don't have time to babysit you kiddies, so why don't you go run along? You're too late anyway, my Death Egg is almost complete. I'm just here drilling for materials to reinforce it." The doctor pressed a few buttons on his console and the drills started to spin rapidly.

"You're not going to win this one Eggman!" Sonic shouted out "Why don't you give up now?"

"Why don't you give up? My machine is completely armored against any of your attacks. No matter what you do, it'll be useless. So just give up and run on home to your mommies before you get hurt. It's futile to resist, so why bother? Nothing you do will ever work. How does it feel to be beaten? Ho ho ho ho! Now begone!"

The large machine spun it's left drill and made a powerful swipe, while it was avoided, the drill made an impact on the wall, causing parts of the ceiling to come down.

"**Defenser Plus**" Bardiche and Sisterhood called out, a dome-like shield appeared representing Fate and Alicia's magic colors, while the barrier itself was weak, it was powerful enough to protect from the cave-in.

Sonic ran full speed into a charge against the mech with his blade held high. With a powerful leap he turned his momentum into power with his spin-dash, but, even combined with the sword, the attack didn't deal too much damage to the armor. The same went for Nanoha's spells, the Axel Shooter managed to make a few holes, but did little to the machine. Reinforce's fists and Hayate's spells continued to dent and scrap away the armor. But the machine's drill forced everyone back.

"Like I said, fools.. Just give up.. Once my Death Egg hits orbit, it will be unstoppable as will I.. and when it's done I can take over Little Planet and convert it into one of my mechanized creations. From there I will conquer the world.. And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"_Any ideas? Our attacks are going through.. but he's too much armored_" Sonic sent out.

"_How about we combine our attacks. Dealing the damage isn't the main issue, it's avoiding the drills.._" Alicia observed.

"_Bardiche can cleave through the armor with Haken Form but we have to stay clear of those arms._" Fate provided.

"_That's good. We can both cut his armor down, let it build up and finish it. Wanna team up and show this creep what the Testarossa family can do?_" Alicia asked her sister.

"_Okay._" Fate took a stand right beside her sister as they stared down the machine.

"Now you two think you can stand up to my drill machine's power?" Eggman asked overly confident

**[Insert: "Take a Shot" **Mizuki Nana]

"**Bardiche? Ready to combine attacks?"** Sisterhood asked Fate's device

"**Yes sir. Haken Form"** The axe head of Bardiche opened up and ran a yellow energy blade through it, which turned it into a powerful scythe.

"**Scythe Form"** Sisterhood's axehead opened up in a similar way that Bardiche did, the aqua blue energy blade that ran through the head also turned it into a scythe.

"Our devices are ready.. are you ready, onee-san?" Fate found her left hand grasping her sister's

"Hai.. Let's go!" Alicia held on to her sister's hand, sparks turned into a glow as their mana was shared and equally powered them up. Ready to commence their assault, they both disappeared into flashes of light, their colors represented their mana color.

"You really think you can sto- Gack!" Eggman's taunt was cut short as Fate sliced through one of the arms with her Haken Slash, the extra mana she poured into it gave enough of a boost to cleave the armor like an axe. Her attack was synchronized with Alicia's, who's aqua scythe made a long cleave through the armor.

The twin light flashes overpowered the machine at every turn, too fast to hit, and powerful enough to cut the armor. The center of it was littered with hacks and cleaves, sparks came off and the Doctor's temper raged on.

"Grrrr!" Eggman slammed the console with the arms flailing about. They once again pierced the walls and attempted to cave in the ground.

"**Haken/ Aqua Saber**" Bardiche and Sisterhood chimed out at the same time, Fate and Alicia came to a floating rest in front of the drill tank. With a swing of their devices the scythe blades detached and flew for the arms. Alicia's Aqua Saber cut clean through the left arm and detached it from the body. Fate's Haken Saber at the same time cut through the right arm, which separated it from the body at the same time as the left.

"Uhoh.." Eggman looked like a deer caught in the headlights at the sight of his plan crumbling. The Testatrossa sisters grasped hands and combined their attacks into one to separate the head from the pillar. Leaving Eggman's mobile to float there.

"Your turn, little sister." Alicia passed the metaphorical baton to Fate.

Fate took her initiative and faced the Doctor's machine, her device returned to Assault form. With the weapon held with the face side. And Fate unloads, a powerful slashing slam to drive Eggman way out and away from the zone.

**[BGM: "Zone Clear" **Sonic CD (US) OST]

The Testarossa sisters twirled their respective devices and put them at a resting posture at their sides.

Sonic clapped his hands to show he was impressed "Nicely done you two."

"Thanks" the duo blushed in modesty.

"Still got a few zones to go through, let's go." Reinforce declared. The team pressed on

**[_Arthra:_ In Orbit over Earth]  
[BGM: "Enemy Attack" **FFX OST]

Lindy sat in her office, watching the signals of her deployed unit's progress over Little Planet. Another alarm got her immediate attention.

"Kaa-sa- I mean Admiral.. We have a situation. A big disturbance over South Island. Come quick!" Chrono's voice rang through the intercom. (A/N: Chrono has a habit of nearly calling Lindy his mother.. even though she is, he's trying to stay professional)

"On my way." The teal-haired admiral stood up and proceeded to the helmsman room,

Lindy went inside to talk to the staff that called her up "What is it now?"

"Amy, put it up" Chrono called to the girl working the computers

"Okay." a few keystrokes pulled up a live feed from South Island, where an extremely large satellite started to rise up from the island, the Death Egg has been launched.

"That has to be the Death Egg that Doctor Eggman talked about. It's already complete and taking off.. We have to alert our team on the ground. Establish a feed to one of their devices"

"Roger!" the team got to work. Reinforce and the others appeared in the view screen ahead, bad timing though, they were taking fire from robots in Quartz Quadrant.

"What is it, Admiral?" Reinforce asked

"This was just brought to our attention" Lindy put up the feed of the Death Egg being launched "Looks like Eggman's plans are progressing."

"You're kidding! The Death Egg's up already? After all the trouble I went through taking it down last time!" Sonic wasn't too happy and his voice showed it over the comm feed.

"Calm down, Sonic.. We'll take care of it." Lindy ordered.

"You sure?" Sonic asked.

"I am sure, don't worry about the Death Egg. We'll handle it from up here. You just make sure he doesn't get there when it reaches orbit."

"Right! Yes ma'am!" the feed ended

"Kaa-sa. I mean Admiral, how can we take out a station like that? None of our mages have nearly enough power even combined, to take it out." Chrono questioned.

"True.." Lindy closed her eyes for a moment "None of our mages can..." then opened them after a brief sigh, "But the Arc-en-Ciel can. Admiral Graham was going to use it to stop the Book of Darkness when it was complete. It should be powerful enough to stop that station."

"Admiral Lindy. We can't fire it now. Who knows what will happen if part of the planet's caught in the blast." Amy argued.

"That's why we are letting it get into orbit.. Everyone, prepare to fire the Arc-en-Ciel!" the admiral ordered out.

"Yes Ma'am!" the crew acknowledged and began to work on prepping the massive cannon the investigative warship boasted.

"I can only hope they can stop him before he finishes his plans." The teal-haired Admiral spoke to herself.

**[Angel Island: Ice Cap]  
[No BGM]**

Signum's team found themselves at the battle site of where they faced Metal Sonic, the sight brought memories of Nanoha's injury back to Vita.

"This is where... Nanoha got hurt.." Vita spoke in a sober tone, she still hadn't fully recovered from the mental pain of feeling responsible from that time. Tears fell from her face, but she didn't break down into crying just yet.

"Vita.. It isn't your fault. None of us knew how the robot recovered.." Signum placed her hand on the Iron Knight's shoulders.

"It feels like it is, Signum" The knight looked away in shame.

Meanwhile, Knuckles searched amongst the debris and snow for any traces of Metal Sonic, what he found wasn't good news... rather.. what he didn't find was bad news, "There's nothing here.. Metal Sonic's not here anymore..

"No way!" Vita rushed over to the echidna, "Reinforce, Hayate and I demolished the thing last time we were here. No way was it in any condition to fly out of here!"

"Eggman must have moved what's left of his top enforcing robot to his base over the week he was inactive.. Any bets he's probably rebuilding the robot so he can use him at Little Planet?" Knuckles speculated

Vita was upset at the news, if Metal Sonic indeed was being rebuilt, then he can give Sonic, Nanoha, and Hayate some real trouble. Ever since the hedgehog came to live at Hayate's residence, Vita noticed how much fun Hayate had with him; to make her master happy like that, deserves quite a bit of respect from her. For that reason she came to like Sonic, even if she didn't show it. Hayate was perhaps the only master that she was the closest to, they had a tight emotional bond, with deep admiration for the master. If anything were to happen to either of them, Vita would've been hit hard by it.

"If that's the case we have to warn the Admiral and get a message to Reinforce and the others stopping his attack on Little Planet!" Signum declared and the others dimension transferred back to the warship.

**[Little Planet: Quartz Quadrant: Present]**  
**[BGM: "Quartz Quadrant" **Sonic CD (US) OST]

Sonic and his team were still pinned down by the robots firing on them in this crystal mine region of the satellite. To avoid getting hit they leaned their backs against the wall and only came out to return fire when the robots were reloading. And even then, their numbers were many, the window of returning fire was minimal.

"Everyone, just received word from the Admiral. Eggman's space ship "Death Egg" is launching we have to stop him from getting to it." Reinforce informed the group aside from Sonic, who was with her when she took the call.

"Death Egg? I swear I heard that from a movie." Hayate thought out loud.

"No time for that, Hayate-chan. We have to hurry!" Nanoha quickly exited her cover and finished the robots off with her Divine Buster.

"There.. move on!" Sonic and the others advanced to the past sign in record time. There they wasted no time in activating it.

**[Quartz Quadrant: Past]  
[BGM: "Quartz Quadrant "P" mix"** Sonic CD OST]

Upon landing in the past of the mine, the team found something that made their resident cyborg-mage, Nanoha, very much upset. It was an image generator of Metal Sonic. In the image, the metallic hedgehog stomped on an innocent little squirrel and cheered about it while other birds were circling him in fear. The image generator served to rip the morale of the animals away and drive them into submission with fear.

**[BGM stops]**

Nanoha's eyes flickered from blue to amber in a brief moment of anger as she crushed the generator flat with Raising Heart. With the generator demolished, the image disappeared. The source of her anger gone, the mage's feelings calmed down slightly, although she still looked upset.

Fate comforted her dear friend with a powerful embrace, "It's okay Nanoha.. you don't have to worry about him."

Alicia joined in on the embrace, "She's right.. look around." she pointed out to the animals that ran freely. Their morale boosted by the destruction of the vile machine.

"Part of Eggman's original attack on Little Planet involved putting these image generators around.. Scaring the animals into working for him. I must have missed a few when I was here." Sonic explained it out, "I'm sorry if it brought back memories, Nanoha."

"No.. it's okay.. I'm still trying to get over them myself.." Nanoha sighed, a brief moment was given for reflections.

Sonic, Hayate and Reinforce especially used that moment to close their eyes and think about that day. How they almost lost a teammate and good friend, and how hard they fought to take down the monster that caused that pain.

Nanoha sighed as she reflected, her devastating injury, what caused it to build up, and her conversion into a Combat Cyborg, that day changed her life and everything in it.

Fate thought about how she almost lost her friend, and partly responsible that she wasn't there to help her, wasn't there to see the pain she suffered herself, but had to watch how her friend who helped stand up for her when Precia threw her away, had suffered that pain and turned into a cyborg.

As for Alicia, while she doesn't know about the incident firsthand, she felt empathy for her younger sister, who must have suffered hard because of her dear friend's pains. She looked at Fate, her "clone"; but she didn't see her as that. Instead of seeing Fate as her clone, she saw her as the little sister she always wanted back then, and is grateful for meeting her here and now.

**[BGM resumes]**

Everyone's eyes opened at the same time when the moment was over, resolves and reasons to fight were strengthened and they pressed on, with little resistance other than the annoying conveyor belts, they found and demolished the machine, which dropped another Time Stone.

"4 done.. 3 to go.." Sonic counted down.

"Yeah... we're more than halfway there" Nanoha added

"With the speed we're going at, I think we can take the rest of the zone here in the future. No resistance from anything unnatural we can move on quicker there, and it's a much prettier zone to go through rather than what's here" The hedgehog offered the idea

"Agreed." Reinforce seconded the idea and they pressed on to the Future Sign, where they once again time jumped to the future.

**[Quartz Quadrant: Good Future]  
[BGM: "Quartz Quadrant "G" mix"** Sonic CD (US) OST]

The group landed in a futuristic and utopian cavern, all underground and no mining to be seen at all, as they've stopped the robots from appearing here. The Zone itself had a bit of a gold tint to it that gave off its peaceful aura. The only interference here was from the walls, which Fate easily did away with Bardiche. After some fun with the springs, again to Nanoha's annoyance.

At the end of the zone steam came from the groups devices as normal to help burn off the excess heat and cool them down.

Alicia let her curiosity get the best of her, "Ne, Nanoha, right?"

"Yea?" the cyborg in question asked.

"What's with you and the springs?" the blonde asked, which got giggles from Hayate, Reinforce and Sonic.

"They're everywhere!" Nanoha cried out in embarrassment

_-Flashback-  
-Angel Island-_

_Nanoha, Reinforce, Sonic and Hayate were at the jungle area, taking out every robot on sight. Unfortunately their progress was halted for a brief moment. One of the many obstacles included a flat strip of land with two springs at each end, the purpose was to catch anyone not paying attention caught and sent back and forth between the springs, very annoying and time consuming. Lo and behold this trap SPRUNG itself on the human mage._

"_EEEEEEEEEH?" Nanoha screamed as she was sent back and forth between the springs, the springs didn't hurt, but the force kept her going back and forth many many times._

_The sight was rather humorous for Hayate and the others._

"_Having fun there, Nanoha?" Hayate teased._

"_Mouuuu! Hayate-chan, Reinforce-san, Sonic-kun, help!" Nanoha cried out as she was still bouncing back and forth. After the giggling party helped her out they moved on. However, they found another spring trap, this one a vertical variant. And once again Nanoha was caught in it._

"_EH? Not again! Eeeeeeh! Aaaah! Eeeeeh!" Nanoha cried between bounce, her cries were still all the more humorous to the others. The giggling spree continued much to the girl's embarrassment._

_-Flashback end-_

Nanoha blushed in embarrassment over the experiences, "Those spring things.. everywhere..."

Fate, who heard about the spring incidents from Nanoha's teammates, couldn't help but join in the giggling spree that seemed to have sprout out. Alicia was quick to join in as well. Much to the embarrassment of their resident cyborg-mage.

"Mou.. you too, Fate-chan?" Nanoha pouted with the blush

"Sorry Nanoha, it's just too funny." Fate replied sheepishly.

After recovering from their giggle fits, the team took a Past Sign to the present and moved on to the next zone.

**[Metallic Madness]**

After recovering from his harsh landing in Stardust Speedway, Eggman took his mobile into his base where he left the machine and sat at the computer in frustration.

"Curses! That hedgehog and those girls have been nothing but trouble! If it was just Sonic then I would have no problem. It's his new friends. I don't know where he met them, but I won't allow any more interference in my master plan."

Eggman reviewed the footage from the previous battles as well as the cameras from his robots, "Still.. there's something off about her, that one in white." his finger pointed to Nanoha as he thought out loud, "I thought Metal Sonic had dealt with her, when I went to Ice Cap I saw the amount of blood she lost, there's no way she could have survived all that, especially at her age."

The mastermind clenched his fists, "It doesn't matter. I'll stop them at Stardust Speedway and then proceed to my Death Egg, it should be taking off now. Now I just need to prepare this robot for them. Adding the extra armor wasn't enough, I'll have to do more.. But, even if they stop me here, I still have one more surprise waiting for them"

Metallic footsteps caught the Doctor's attention, two familiar red eyes stared emotionless at it's master, "Ah.. Metal Sonic, sorry to say this, but you're not quite ready to face them again, I still need to finish the repairs. But when I'm done, you'll be ready for them. Mueh heh heh heh! Ah ha! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

The Death Egg will reach orbit in 45 minutes! Eggman continues to rebuild his top enforcer, Metal Sonic, will Nanoha be able to stand up to him this time with her cybernetic body? Or fall just like she did in Ice Cap? Will Sonic and the others be able to stop Eggman in time for the Arthra to unleash the Arc-en-Ciel? The attack to liberate Little Planet continues.

**[End of Main Chapter]**

**[Omake #1: Perverts not wanted]**

Sometimes, to spend time with her friends, Nanoha would invite Alisa Bannings and Suzuka Tsukimura on her time off to socialize and catch up, on this particular day, both girls chose to wore dresses and they were at a small lunch picnic with Sonic, Fate, Knuckles, Hayate, Chrono, Yuuno, Reinforce and the Wolkenritter. Part way through the picnic, Signum, Shamal, Reinforce and Vita had to leave to go to the grocery store to stock up on lunch-meat and whatnot, leaving the others to socialize.

A huge gust of wind flew through the site, (Not caused by Sonic fyi), the gust blew up the dresses of Alisa and Suzuka almost to the point where their underwear would be showing.

"Kyaaaaaa!" They both tried to hold the skirts down.

Knuckles, Yuuno, Chrono and Zafira stared at the two with their noses bleeding, excitement and very perverted thoughts which shall not be mentioned and only summarized down to their shared quote "Just a bit higher!"

Right behind those four were Hayate, Nanoha, Fate and Sonic, each with harisens (paper fans) of their own and about ready to whack the four perverts.

"Ok? Just smash as hard as you can, kinda like you were trying to knock their brains out" Hayate advised while still in her wheelchair.

"So no need to hold back, right?" Fate questioned

"Is this really ok?" Nanoha asked very much naïve.

"Uh.. why am I here with this thing and why are we hitting them again?" Sonic asked equally as naïve as Nanoha.

Yuuno, Knuckles, Zafira and Chrono, the quad representing otaku everywhere.

**[Omake #2: Weight loss with the Yagamis]**

A few days prior to their mission on Angel Island, Sonic, Hayate, Reinforce and the Wolkenritter were relaxing at their house, Zafira took a nap in dog form on the couch while the others just hung around playing cards.

All of a sudden, Shamal screamed from the bathroom, alerting all but the sleeping dog.

"What is it, Shamal?" Hayate asked

"That!" Shamal pointed to the weight scale.

"The weight scale?" Reinforce asked.

"I stepped on it and it said I went up 3 kilos!" the healer cried

"That's because you hardly exercise and eat sweets every day" Hayate deadpanned.

"How about Sonic? He weighed in heavier than me when he first lived here, he should step on it" Shamal challenged

"Uh.. okay" the hedgehog stood on it, and it read out 32 kilos.

"Looks like the diet I put him on is working just fine" Hayate was confident.

"Why does he lose weight while I'm gaining it?" Shamal was freaking out.

"Hayate already explained that, Shamal." Reinforce sighed.

Vita came up to her own conclusion "Maybe Shamal is sucking weight out of the blue boy." which got laughter from the others aside from the embarrassed Shamal, even Sonic couldn't help but laugh.

**[Omake #3: Barrier Jacket special!]**

While strolling through the future zone of Palmtree Panic, something about Nanoha's barrier jacket caught the attention of Fate and Alicia.

"Say, Nanoha?" Fate asked.

"What is it, Alicia-chan? Fate-chan?" Nanoha replied

"Your barrier jacket looks like a uniform doesn't it?" Fate noted out loud

"Now that you mention it, it kinda does, like something out of school" Alicia agreed.

"eh heh heh. It was off the top of my head when I was first transforming so the image ended up being close to familiar things." Nanoha put her hand behind her head.

"Sonic's looks kinda neat with the trims, they match the shorts well, he looks like a brave knight." Alicia noted

"Well.. heh heh.. Hayate and I used to go over these ideas when the book thing wasn't complete. I think Reinforce used the ideas from the designs." the hedgehog blushed in modesty.

"Hayate-chan and Reinforce-san's look very similar to each other. They have matching wings, and the trims too. You three do look alike in that regard." Nanoha pointed out.

"Yeah, we went through the designs." Hayate gestured to hers, the white beret separated her from the others, both she and Reinforce had the same design aside from her sleeves being longer.

"What about you, Alicia?" Hayate asked.

"Well.. I kinda took the idea thinking about this place with the colors, as for the clothing, it just sort of popped up in my head, and I went with it." the blonde shrugged.

"Yours looks cool, Fate-chan, did you think up of it yourself?" the white mage asked her friend.

"Nah.. Arf did." a shrug from the artificial mage.

"Hee. I see." Nanoha giggled

"She brought it while having a nosebleed and breathing heavily." Fate said that with a completely straight face, then added softly "I was a bit scared, but as it looked like it would be easy to move I just put it on."

"..." All were silent, sweat drops fell from most. While Sonic was confused, Reinforce urged him to not ask.

Well that explains a lot

**[Ending Theme: "Spiritual Garden" **Tamura Yukari]  
**[End of Chapter 8]**

Author's notes: Ah.. the omakes.. These ones from the A's comics.. they certainly might explain a few things.. And for the third one... Arf is a pervert, I shall leave it there. As for the main story, Nanoha still hasn't recovered from the emotional trauma that she suffered from Metal Sonic, her emotions spiked at even the sight of the robot. She will never forget what that robot did to her, and her cybernetic body is a constant reminder of that.


	9. Little Planet arc pt3

SonicANIME2010 here with another chapter to Knight of the Night Sky.. For those wondering.. I'll be taking a few weeks off of Lyrical Step after the Cradle's done, to think over it and what arcs to use.. I'll be also keeping in mind this story and try not to let two of the same arcs go in if I can help it. The Little Planet arc's not quite through yet.. still boss fights and the Death Egg... Well here we go... I don't own Sonic or Nanoha.

_-Previously on Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky-_

Alicia Testarossa narrated from her point of view: "_While I was enjoying a peaceful life here on this mysterious "Planet" a mechanical force initiated it's quick and forceful attack to take it over. I did not want to think about what would happen if they succeeded, so I took it upon myself to stop them.. However.. I was not alone.. at least not anymore.. the Time-Space Administration Bureau sent a detachment of their mages, one of whom I found out was a clone of myself that Mother made. And another, the brave one who saved this world from the same force not too long ago. They and the others with them can get a bit quirky, but I don't mind, they're fun to be around. Now our trip takes us through the "Wacky Workbench" where things get more challenging. Sonic the Hedgehog: Knight of the Night Sky is about to begin."_

**[OP: "Eternal Blaze" **Mizuki Nana]

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 9  
Wacky Workbench and Stardust Speedway, Stop Eggman

**[Non-Administrated Planet #97 "Earth": Little Planet: Wacky Workbench: Mid-morning]  
[BGM: "Wacky Workbench" **Sonic CD (US) OST]

Alicia slowed down her pace to a brief walk to overlook the scenery of this weapons storage area. Purple in background with yellow checkered flooring, the workbench had many mechanisms such as floating platforms and girders that bounced off the floor. What caused the floor to bounce was a current of electricity.

"Watch yourselves around here.. there's a security system in place to deliver a harsh shock to anyone that doesn't time their advance well." the girl forewarned.

"Last time I was here.. Eggman had little variety in his robot choice, most were bees that fired shots and crickets that used a spring to jump.. lastly, be careful about the stop-light robots.. they have spikes.." Sonic added

"Let's go then. We don't have much time before the Death Egg hits orbit.." Nanoha took a step onto the checkered floor.

"Oy! Wait Nanoha! That floor..."

"EEEEEEEEEEH!" Nanoha's surprised scream cut Sonic off as she found her self within seconds very high above the ground when the flooring made her bounce with its current, the cyborg-mage found herself clinging to a yellow plate that bounced off the floor.

"Makes you bounce.." Sonic and the others suppressed their giggles.

"Hey, that looks like fun!" Hayate tried bouncing herself, seemed to have the time of her life as she landed on a platform safely.

The others quickly followed suit, after a few brief bounces they found themselves on a higher level of the area. Nanoha finally joined them, though from the looks of things her landing wasn't too ceremonial, while she did land on her feet, the adrenaline and overall surprise caused her to plop down on her butt.

"ehh.." Nanoha's head spun in dizziness

The group couldn't suppress the giggles anymore and burst out into laughs. Some could barely stay on the ground and ended up rolling over in laughs.

"Mou.. everyone! It's not that funny.." Nanoha pouted

"Sorry, couldn't help it, same thing happened on my first time here." Sonic calmed down

Alicia followed suit "Same here.."

After recovering from her own chuckle spree, Reinforce urged the group to move on and they did. The obstacles proved to be far more challenging, they couldn't just blast through it full speed. They had to instead jump from platform to platform and avoid the electric security system, which was a large set of coils that would light up with electricity either horizontally, vertically or the box the coils were in. Timing was short but thankfully, they managed to make it through unscathed. The robots were easuly dealt with through the usual slashing and bashing variety depending on who attacked.

Once more they found themselves at the past sign, another dimension transfer ensured that they pressed on.

**[Wacky Workbench: Past]  
[BGM: "Wacky Workbench "P" mix"** Sonic CD OST]

The past revealed a much different version of the Workbench. The weapons facility wasn't even built yet, and they saw a green colored variety and old relics, they could see the mid-morning sunshine in the background as they were outdoors.

"Watch your step here. Looks like while this place is still under construction, the security system's still programmed to ward off intruders." Sonic gave the warning again.

The team once again advanced under the mid-morning light. With little resistance from Eggman's usual goons, they managed to make it to the transporter and secure the Time Stone.

"2 more left. We're getting closer.." Sonic sighed in relief

"Yeah.. say before we head off to the future, there's something neat I found here that I wanna show you guys." Alicia requested.

"Sure.. go ahead." Reinforce agreed, albeit reluctantly, as time was getting short.

"This way" Alicia guided the group to some sort of secret passageway. Within no time they went through to a secret room where a statue of an angel. The angel of the statue had her eyes closed and was bowing in a polite way, her form and figure were just as angelic as she was.

"Whoa... pretty.." Sonic, Nanoha and Fate admired..

Hayate however had other thoughts as she tried to get closer, only to be stopped by Reinforce.

"Mou.. Reinforce.. let go" Hayate pouted.

"Nice try master.. I know what you're thinking.." the silver haired beauty sighed as she kept the firm grip on her perverted but lovable master.

Alicia and Fate respectively covered Sonic's eyes during the scene, just in case Hayate was successful.. They didn't want what the brunette was planning to taint the innocence of their hedgehog.

"Uwah! Alicia.. Fate, I can't see!" Sonic waved his arms in protest.

"You don't want to see it.." Fate noted first.

"Trust us.." Alicia added

Nanoha just sighed "Okay.. can we move along then?"

"Agreed." Reinforce dragged Hayate out of the room and the others followed suit.

They moved along and found the future sign and jumped to the future, again in case they had to fight Eggman, they weren't sure.

**[Wacky Workbench: Future]  
[BGM: "Wacky Workbench "G" mix" **Sonic CD (US) OST]

The Workbench in the good future didn't look quite as harmful, rather it was a peaceful utopian theme with pinks and light purples amongst the area. The harmful devices in the present were replaced by safer and more efficient technologies. The themes were a bit innocent, nearly childlike in design with the stars and the crescent moons on the pillars that gave the workbench a circus-like feel.

"Alright.. this'll be much easier to go through.. no trouble from the security system.. We can freely move on" Alicia noted

"This place sure is peaceful.." Fate admired.

"And highly advanced.. This is where I made Sisterhood, my device.. Say.. Fate, Sonic, Nanoha?" the girl asked those in question.

"Yes?" Came the unanimous reply.

"Why do I sometimes hear pumpings and see casings coming from your own devices?" Alicia asked.

"That would be the Cartridge System we have installed in them.. We use cartridges to give ourselves a boost of power.." Fate explained.

"Originally the system was used in Ancient Belkan devices such as Sonic's. Nanoha and Fate's are Intelligent Devices with the Mid-Childan system.. I think we can get yours a cartridge system when we board the Arthra" Reinforce explained and offered.

"That would be appreciated.. Before we leave.. I'd like to check something.. ever since this planet appeared over your world and that attack happened there's been some odd energy build-ups here.. I just finished checking on it here when one of those robots almost took my head off with a blast." Alicia requested.

Alicia took them to a small area within the workbench that contained two buildings, one a small structure that looked like it could be a house for her, the other some sort of lab, most likely where she built her device among other things.

"There's a house I made in here.. the other is the lab where I built Sisterhood... I had them both built in the past so it's consistent in all time-lines." the girl explained, "Ever since I woke up here I had to adapt to survive, thankfully with these time loops I was able to get a decent house built and stable"

"There is a question that's been bugging me." Sonic thought out loud, "Please don't take any offense Alicia, but if you were supposed to be dead in that explosion I heard about, how did you manage to get here?"

"I have honestly no idea.. I remember studying my magic for my school, the yellow blast from the explosion in Mother's lab and then here I was... At any rate, take a look at this" Alicia put up on the screen readings of energy, two separate readings, one was significantly higher than the other, side by side, the left one was the higher.

"The reading on the left was the energy the planet's been giving off since I woke up here.. the one on the right I put up is from just a few hours ago when the doctor guy started his attack."

"Looks like before Eggman attacked and Little Planet showed up, it was giving off far more energy than when it started, but the reading on the right seems more stable." Reinforce thought out loud.

"I can't really explain it either.." Alicia noted downly.

"We can ask Mary-san about this when we get back.. for the moment let's make sure this is noted" Sonic pointed out and with the others, recorded the readings in their devices for future reference.

"Okay.. now let's keep moving.. our next area is Stardust Speedway.." Alicia declared and guided everyone to the next zone.

**[TSAB L-Class Investigative Ship "Arthra"]  
[BGM: "Inflexible Determination" **FFX OST]

Alarms were blasting as all of the crew scrambled to make preparations to fire the Arc-en-Ciel, they were pressed for time as the Death Egg continued to rise from South Island.

Tails and Arf heard the calls for alarm and rushed up to the communications room where Lindy and Chrono resided.

"Lindy-san, what's going on?" Tails asked

"Eggman's "Death Egg" is rising from his base in South Island, we're going to destroy it with the Arthra's main cannon: "Arc-en-Ciel"" The admiral explained.

"How can you be sure it'll be powerful enough to take out that thing?" The wolf familiar asked

"Admiral Gil Graham assured us when this was installed that it had enough power to deal with the Book of Darkness if it came to that. That space station shouldn't stand much of a chance either. We just need to be sure that our Blue Team on Little Planet will be able to stop the scientist." Chrono explained.

Doors opened from behind the four and Quint rushed in with Knuckles, Signum and Vita in tow.

"We may have another problem" the investigator seemed out of breath, "Tell them you three."

"We just finished taking out the straggling robots on Angel Island, but.." Signum started

"When we went to Ice Cap to see if we can find Metal Sonic, he wasn't there." Knuckles followed suit.

"It's only been a week since that attack and Nanoha-chan's injury.. Vita, how bad was the robot thrashed when you left it." Lindy inquired

"There were parts of him all around the place when we left it.. I thought we dismantled it because it looked pretty thrashed." The Iron Knight replied.

"I somehow doubt that Eggman will be able to repair all that in a week." Knuckles noted

"Let's hope you're right, Knuckles.." Chrono said in a serious tone.

"_I called in earlier when they were at Quartz Quadrant. If I'm right, that could be Alicia with the team.. but I can't tell anyone just yet.. I have to make sure it's confirmed.."_ The admiral thought to herself.

**[Little Planet: Stardust Speedway]  
[BGM: "Stardust Speedway" **Sonic CD (US) OST]

The team finally once again encountered the daylight as their travels led them to this musical themed city and highway establishment, full of many loops, twists and turns, by far it emphasized the speed of anyone in it.

"One of my favorite places when I was here.. Stardust Speedway.." Sonic admired.

"You like it too? I thought as much, it's a great opportunity to really open up here and train your speed and reflexes." Alicia explained.

"Please don't tell me there's spring traps..." Nanoha sighed the second she heard speed and open up in the same sentence.

"Sorry Nanoha-chan.. There's spring-traps.." Sonic apologized.

"Mou...eh?" Nanoha realized something she can tease Sonic about, "Did you just say 'Nanoha-chan'?" she asked, emphasizing the "chan" part of the honorific.

The hedgehog promptly blushed in embarrassment, "Well I.. I.. the others called you it too.. and I.." poor hedgehog couldn't find the words.

"eh heh heh.. Sonic-kun's cute when he blushes.. could it be that you like me?" Nanoha teased.

"What? N-no.. I..was.. trying to be comforting" Sonic continued to blush and stutter.

"Nanoha-chan.. stop teasing him.. we can have all the time for that when we're done.. after all we still have that Onsen trip." Hayate mentioned

"Ooh good idea, Hayate-chan.. okay let's keep moving." Nanoha noted, she then turned to the two resident guides after waiting for Sonic to calm down a bit "What's to watch out for here."

"Aerial spring launchers, we have to make sure we're not too high up in the air.. but also not too low to the ground, there's ground-based speed boosters that will launch you in your current direction at a blistering fast speed." Alicia pointed out.

"There's bound to be a few spike traps here, as for the robots.. Pillbug shaped robots called "Dangos" that will roll up to attack you if you get too close. "Kanabun" which are basically this zone's variant of those butterflies you saw in Palmtree Panic. They fly in a zig-zag and will try to clip you from the air. Finally, "Kabasira".. don't expect much from these guys.. they have a limited movement range and their only positive is a smoke trail when they move.. which makes them for easy hitting.. Let's get moving."

Under the guidance of Alicia and Sonic the group pressed on, well Nanoha had a few incidents with the speed boosters as when they came up to it she was the only one that didn't jump when they did. It was humorous but Nanoha learnt to watch her timing with it. Sure enough they encountered a few sets of the Dangos, which were quickly dealt with by shooting before the little buggers could curl up to deflect the shots. The Kanabuns did try to clip them like Sonic said, only their wings were met with a hedgehog's sword and Reinforce's open palm. The past sign was blocked by a few smoke screen robots that were quickly dispatched. The team once again broke through and traveled to the past.

**[Stardust Speedway: Past]  
[BGM: "Stardust Speedway "P" Mix"** Sonic CD OST]

The "Speedway" in the past still had its course and design, only it was overran with vines and plants. And most of the structures had a bit of a roman theme to it. The reflections of the roman themed buildings were seen due to the water from the lake.

The group pressed on, with the guidance and timing learned from Sonic and Alicia's experience, they managed to avoid getting thrown with the speed boosters and spring traps. Another transporter was taken down, this time by Reinforce's fist.

The silver-haired woman picked up the Time Stone "1 more left.. What's after this zone?"

"Metallic Madness" Sonic and Alicia said at the same time.

"It's Eggman's base here.. Somehow I don't think he'll let us stroll on in.. Let's head to the future and see what he's got up his sleeve now." Sonic noted with seriousness.

The team pressed on quickly and unfettered to the Future sign, which they used to move on to the future.

**[Stardust Speedway: Good Future]  
[BGM: "Stardust Speedway "G" mix"** Sonic CD (US) OST]

The good future of the speedway was a giant pink and green themed amusement park that had a futuristic tone to it and had the backdrop of a large cathedral overlapping a bay. The colors glistened in the morning sun, which could only add to the beauty of the speedway.

"Eggman should be around here somewhere.. last time I was here I had to race Metal Sonic.. it was here that I faced him.. I hope I don't have to do that here.." Sonic thought out loud.

"I agree... I still have nightmares of that day... it's been scary.." Nanoha looked down..

"Fate, Alicia.. could you two go on for a bit? We'll catch up." Reinforce requested.

"Right.." Alicia and Fate walked on ahead out of earshot of the four remaining.

"Nanoha" Reinforce simply regarded the cyborg-mage.

"Yes? Reinforce-san, Hayate-chan, Sonic-kun?" Nanoha asked.

"It will be alright.. it won't happen to you again.. we won't let it.. part of what happened that time was our own fault for not being able to protect you." Reinforce started.

"You're our friend Nanoha-chan, that won't ever change.." Hayate added.

"And if we come across that metallic faker again, things will be different, you have us, Fate and Alicia to back you up." Sonic finished.

"Thanks everyone... Let's go." Nanoha walked with them in tow, she thought to herself as she caught up to the Testarossa duo _"They're right.. things will be different... I won't be as weak as last time.."_

The group flew ahead to the usual clearing where they can usually face Eggman.

"Alright Eggman, show yourself.. you've been overdue for a beat-down.." Sonic called out.

The doctor dropped down in a large red aerial tank shaped like a falcon, the Egg-Mobile currently resided just on top of the large mechanical falcon.

**[BGM: "Boss!" **Sonic CD (US) OST]

"Ho ho ho ho ho! Enjoying your time? Why not just enjoy it all now.. because it's only a matter of time before the Death Egg reaches orbit.. until then.. I'll stop your little advance here and now with my Egg Falcon.. Try to keep up now heh heh... ah ha!" The doctor laughed as his machine launched backwards along the path.

"After him!" Reinforce declared.

"Got it!" The team of 6 took flight and pursuit of the Egg Falcon machine.

**[BGM: "Knight of the Goddess"** FFXIII-2 OST]

The doc anticipated the chase from the group and chuckled "Heh heh.. so predictable.. Let's see you handle this!" a button was pressed and the beak of the falcon opened up to reveal a machine gun. "Fire!" the triggers on Eggman's mobile were pressed by his thumbs and a burst of bullets rifled out from the turret.

"**Round Shield"** Nanoha's device declared as the girl took the lead and deflected it with the shielding spell, she retaliated by firing a Short Buster spell that went through the barrel of the machine gun, causing it to explode from the impact.

"Not bad.. but there's far more to it than that! Go, missiles!" another button was pressed and several sets of missiles were primed to launch from the wings. "Launch!" the missiles were unleashed and homed in on the team.

Aerial barrel rolls were performed to outsmart and avoid the missiles, which ran into each other and exploded.

Reinforce and Fate teamed up for a retaliation, Fate used her lightning arrow "Plasma Lancer" spell on one wing while Reinforce used her own variant, derived from Fate's own spell, called "Photon Lancer Genocide Shift" as a cluster volley of lancers decimated the other wing.

"**Scythe Form"** Sisterhood declared and shifted to the open energy scythe, a synchronized attack with Sonic took out the engines and beheaded the falcon. All that remained was Eggman's Egg-o-matic mobile.

"My turn to finish it." Hayate rushed in to face the doctor, with her staff held horizontally, she whacked the mobile into Metallic Madness, high and deep and gone!

The last remaining Time Stone dropped down where Eggman was just at and landed on the ground.

**[BGM: "Zone Clear" **Sonic CD (US) OST]

The team performed their respective victory dances varying between sword and staff twirling for Sonic, Nanoha, Hayate, Fate and Alicia; to a simple brush and stare off in another direction for Reinforce.

"Shaken.. not stirred" Hayate said coolly, drawing awe from the others, Reinforce aside.

Sonic picked up the last Time Stone, "This could have been what Eggman used to power the machine.. now we have them all."

"I thought the stones didn't have as much power as the Chaos Emeralds" Reinforce asked

"They aren't as powerful.. but they can provide a minimum boost to any machines.. they are probably what anchored the transporters in the past" Sonic offered..

"What are these Chaos Emeralds?" Alicia asked.

"7 powerful, mystical gems, by themselves they have quite a bit of power, but combine them all and they will grant nearly unlimited power. If I had them with me, I'd show them.. but I didn't want to risk some chain reaction by having 2 sets of emeralds here." the hedgehog explained.

"Have you used them before?"

"Yup, they do come in handy." Sonic said proudly

"When we get back, we'll explain our stories.. for the moment let's move on.." Reinforce declared.

"Yeah.. to Metallic Madness... we can kick Eggman off of the planet from there.. we should be able to leave before it disappears." Sonic declared.

The group pressed on to the showdown against Eggman at Metallic Madness.

**[Metallic Madness: Eggman's Base]**

The Doctor was awaiting the interlopers, his intent would be to stop them from stopping him..

"That was only a minor setback.. but at least I know more about what I'm dealing with.. and what to prepare Metal Sonic for.." the doc walked over to a silhouette of Metal Sonic, "Yes... he's finally ready to face off against them.. You'll be the last stand against them... You beat the one in white before.. I'm confident you'll be able to do it again.."

The silhouette of Metal Sonic nodded in confirmation as Eggman declared "Yes... now.. let's go.."

The Death Egg is close to reaching orbit, time is running short.. Will they be able to win now that Eggman's top enforcer is back and ready to dish punishment? Or will what Nanoha thought to herself be true and things be different?

**[End of Main Chapter]**

**[Omake #1: Bad Children Must Be Punished]**

Flashing back to that Christmas Eve, Nanoha and Fate surprised Hayate, Sonic and the Wolkenritter with a visit to the young mistress's hospital room. A few brief words were established and the Wolkenritter tried hard not to let neither Hayate nor Sonic know of their activities.

Vita, however couldn't stop staring at Nanoha, much to the white mage's nervousness.

"Ummm.. Please don't glare at me like that.." Nanoha asked

"I'm not glaring, my eyes always look like this." Vita retorted.

"Vita..." Hayate said calmly, her right hand hugging Sonic tightly like the plush animal the hedgehog was playing the role as.

"Mh?" Vita asked.

Whack! Hayate's fist struck Vita's cheek and forced the iron knight back.

"Lying is bad! Bad children get the fist!" Hayate scolded harshly.

"U-under-stood.." Vita groaned out.

Sonic visibly shook in nerves, but ironically he was comforted by the same hand that was just used to belt Vita, "There there.. Good children get a pat..

"_Saying it afterwards is kinda... "_ Nanoha's inner thought was left to hang.

Apologies to all fans of Vita.. Couldn't resist this one.

**[Omake #2: Tour of Alicia's house]**

So while at Little Planet and in the Good Future of Wacky Workbench, the team took some time to tour around Alicia's small but homely house she had made in the area.

Inside it didn't look too different from any other house, all the usual stuff, kitchen, bedroom, bath, nothing much else.. Though in Alicia's bedroom, Hayate took notice of several different outfits.

"You got winter jackets, dresses, a variety of clothing.." she thought out loud.

"Seasons change and I kinda wanted to have my own taste as I spent some of my life here.." Alicia explained as she talked to Fate in private over a possible team up to achieve their slightly perverted goals with Sonic for Alicia and Nanoha for Fate.

Hayate caught notice of something particularly interesting, deep in the closet she found.. a maid outfit! Said find got Alicia to blush quite a bit.

"And this maid outfit?" Hayate asked with a tease.

"I went through some phases here.. come on I was the only one here.. I needed something.." Alicia spoke.

"Sure.." Hayate giggled.

What? She needed something to keep herself occupied..

**[Omake #3: Cosplay Beginners!]**

With some "convincing" from Hayate, as in under threat of the dreaded paper fan she seemed to carry around, Reinforce, Sonic and Signum reluctantly joined the cosplay at the Costume Cafe event in the Cosca.

Signum's outfit resembled a Kendo uniform with the long skirt that was strapped just below her bustline over a gi-like robe on her upper body with sleeves that barely went to her elbows while the rest of it sagged from there.

Sonic's outfit was a small tuxedo specially suited for him, with the additions of black shoes and matching pants surprisingly enough.

Reinforce was given a french maid's outfit, and she filled it out much nicely, much to her dismay.

As adorable as the trio looked, they still did not like being there. And as such did not like having to go around and serve the guests.

Sonic in particular had caught the eyes of multiple girls as he approached a random table and read out a card he was given before the event started to suit his cosplay "My name's Hedgehog.. Sonic the Hedgehog." the way he sounded it just only made it cute and appealing.

That quote got several people out of their seats, the people joined suit when others were calling for Signum to make sexy shots with her outfit. Many of the female guests had their eyes locked on to the hedgehog.

A group of girls pounced instantly on the hedgehog, hoping to take the adorable cuteness home with them. Only for Sonic to rush out at the last second, fearing for his life he quickly ducked behind Reinforce specifically, who was next to the embarrassed Signum.

"Uwaaah.. Reinforce.. save me.." Sonic was comically scared as he clung to the beauty.

While Signum was told not to bring Laevatein, sure enough she did, and she swung it around making a mess out of the cafe

Hayate came out from another room and saw the mess and Signum holding Laevatein, "Didn't I tell you? You really have to do something about that aggressiveness." she chastised from her wheelchair

"Yes sir... they were being so lecherous to the three of us, I just couldn't help myself" Signum replied back. Her face still bearing a bit of a glare from dealing with the lechs.

Reinforce could only sigh and stroke the crouching hedgehog's fur behind her. Poor Sonic was scared, so much that the colors comically left him.

"There there.." she comforted the shaking hedgehog.

"So.. many... Signum... aggressive.." poor guy, scared stiff, hiding right behind the comforting Reinforce.

To keep from being kicked out, the mess was cleaned up.. and no one was harmed in the production of this omake.

**[Ending Theme: "Spiritual Garden"** Tamura Yukari]  
[**End of Chapter 9**]

Author's Notes: okay the references on this one outta be easy.. popular film series that started out way back in the 60s at least. Now as for the cosplay omake, basing on another comics omake.. I spun it around a bit because Sonic is part of their group now... poor Sonic.. he'll be fine though. Now main story.. looks like there's the possible rematch between Nanoha and Metal Sonic.. who will win.. that will be found out next chapter, stay tuned..


	10. Little Planet arc finale

SonicANIME2010 here, bringing in the final battle in the Little Planet arc.. Will Sonic's team make stop Eggman from reaching the Death Egg in time for the Arc-En-Ciel to blow it up? Find out on this one.. Course the story's nowhere near done.. I've got many games and what not.. I'm just going to pause the action after this one and take a few chapters or so for the "Slice of Life" bits. Show a little insight as to the daily lives aside from training. So I'd like to once again thank everyone who's been following this and my other story, and let you all know that I'll get the sequel to Lyrical Step up very soon. I don't own Sonic or Nanoha, here we go.

* * *

_-Previously on Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky-_

_Reinforce Eins narrated "We've secured all 7 of the Time Stones, all that's left is stopping Eggman. Nanoha still hasn't recovered fully from the mental trauma Metal Sonic caused her.. I can only hope that we don't have to fight him here.. and if we do.. that Nanoha can find the strength that we give her to fight back.. Sonic the Hedgehog: Knight of the Night Sky is about to begin."_

**[OP: "Eternal Blaze" **Mizuki Nana]

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 10  
Rematch with Metal Sonic, Nanoha's cyborg powers awaken

**[Non-Administrated Planet #97 "Earth"]  
[Little Plantet: Metallic Madness: Good Future]  
[BGM: "Metallic Madness "G" Mix**" Sonic CD (US) OST]

With little to delay them, Reinforce's team blazed through the present to the good future zone. The whole zone was a techno-utopia. Cylindrical towers rose out of a hydroponic forest deep in the background and decorative fountains were found all over the place. In the background they could see the Death Egg nearly reaching orbit.

"This is it.." Sonic started

"We have to stop Eggman here, the Arthra will take care of the Death Egg" Reinforce added

"Then we can go home.." Alicia noted

"Yes.. Alicia.. "Our" home" Fate agreed, she put emphasis to show that she was confident that Lindy would adopt her.

"You ready, Nanoha-chan?" Hayate asked.

"Yeah... let's go.." Nanoha nodded

The group wasted no time and pressed on, little to no obstacles were in their path aside from a few saw blades which were easily avoided. Their path led them to a clearing that was very familiar to Sonic.

"This is where I last stopped Eggman.. at this spot.. odds are he'll be here. There's no where else to go." Sonic took a look around to confirm the location.

"Very well.. We know you're here, Eggman! This ends here!" Reinforce shouted to the doctor

On cue, Eggman dropped down in his Egg-Mobile, however there was no tank or contraption tagging along. It was just the hovering mobile.

"Indeed it does.. for you... you're too late.. the Death Egg's almost in orbit. But before it does, I think it's time for a little trip down memory lane.." The doctor had a cocky grin about him as he looked amongst the group, he stopped at Nanoha. "Ah.. you.."

Nanoha flinched under his gaze "What?"

"How's your little injury coming along, my dear?" The doc asked with a smirk, "After all you did take quite the beating back on Ice Cap.. what was it, a week ago?"

Nanoha stopped in her tracks as memories of that incident were brought back as a reminder, the pain, the helplessness, the sadness she felt, however the memories also fueled her resolve more, "_Not again.._" she thought to herself as she glared at the doctor, "7 days.. 18 hours.."

"But of course..then again, who needs details? I must say you've certainly recovered from that injury in the week.. near death.. makes me wonder how..." Eggman gave the subtle hints.

"That is none of your concern, Eggman!" Sonic stepped forward.

"Leave Nanoha-chan alone!" Hayate followed suit.

"Oh my aren't we all defensive.. heh heh.. it's no matter. You're too late. I'll be returning to my marvelous Death Egg soon..." The doc pressed a few buttons for a signal, "But for now I think I'll stay here.. after all there's an old friend who has been waiting to see you all for some time..and who am I to deny that chance.. Come on out!"

**[BGM: "vs Metal Sonic"** Sonic 4 Episode 2]

A familiar figure stepped forward and revealed itself to be none other than Metal Sonic. Completely repaired and fully operational. The robot's red eyes flickered green for a brief moment mechanically before it stared down the group, Nanoha in particular.

"Metal Sonic was so displeased to be beaten and left all alone in the blistering cold of Ice Cap, he would like to return the favor, now wouldn't you?" Eggman asked.

Several flickers and machine whirs were the response as a metallic claw was pointed straight at Nanoha.

"Ah yes.. you may start with her.. then Sonic, then the rest of his bothersome friends.. Go get them, Hyper Metal Sonic!" Eggman declared

Nanoha stepped forward, much to the surprise of the others "I'll deal with these two myself.." a fierce determination and anger fueled her emotions in her actions. Her eyes turned from blue to amber once more and this time stayed as such as a pink lightning like aura engulfed her and a pink IS Template appeared on her feet instead of the usual Mid-Childan Magic Circle, the template was more technological-looking and composed of solid blocks of color with no symbols. Her Combat Cyborg mode activated.

Raising Heart knew what do do as programmed **"Inherent Mode: Set up"** a bright flash engulfed the device and her master.

**[BGM: "Raising Heart, Set up" **Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha THE MOVIE 1st OST]

Inside the flash, Raising Heart's red orb grew slightly in it's size and became encapsulated in a spearhead like holder similar to Excelion Mode, only thing now is that two more prongs of the spearhead duplicated and closed over the orb and became razor sharp. The staff now had four long spear-head prongs instead of two medium sized ones and they were opposite one another, making it appear from one view that one prong was at a 90 degree angle to the other.

The device's staff went into Nanoha's left hand in a grasp as it declared "**New Barrier Jacket, set up"**

As for Nanoha herself, the overall design of her Barrier Jacket did not change, but the dress gained several more blue trims and her arms had a long blue stripe running to her sleeves, which was replaced by thick, blue bracers that looked like they were bolted into her jacket. The bow on her chest was replaced by a small red orb-like gem similar to Raising Heart inside a three-pronged yellow pendant, the longer middle prong was pointed downwards with the other 2 diagonal at the intersection of the gem. (In short: Her barrier jacket in the movie). The bright flash ended revealing Combat Cyborg Nanoha in her new form.

**[BGM: "vs Metal Sonic"** Sonic 4 Episode 2]

Combat Cyborg-Nanoha stared down Metal Sonic with a fierce glare and a frown across her features. Her amber eyes, which reflected her determination and resolve, stared deep into her metallic foe's red ones.

Her comrades on the side were quite taken aback by her new form.

"_This is new.. what happened?_" Sonic sent through telepathy.

"_This must be what the upgrades to her device were for. In case something like this happened_" Reinforce offered.

"_I'm a bit lost.._" Alicia sent in her confusion

"_Well explain when we get back to the ship_" Hayate answered that.

"_I hope Nanoha knows what she's doing.._" Fate noted.

"_We can only hope.._" Reinforce replied, "_Let's see.."_

Back to the Combat Cyborg and her robotic foe in question. The two stared down each other before Metal Sonic made his first move. A powerful rocket blast propelled him forward in a matter of seconds as he swung his claws for a fast and powerful swipe. Only for the hand to be stopped short by the spearheads of Raising Heart as her master held him at arm's length and unable to advance on her anymore.

With a stoic look to her face, Nanoha ended the clash by swatting the arm away and just as quickly used her device as an extension to her body and slammed it into Metal Sonic's head with her enhanced strength, the blow was powerful enough to send Metal back into Eggman's mobile.

"Gah!" the doc cried as the robot landed head first.

Nanoha took flight at a rapid speed an pursued, her device held high, she swung downwards for a powerful crushing blow. Her attack just barely went through a fast afterimage as Metal warped at the last second, leaving her attack to leave a huge gaping hole in the front of the Eggmobile.

"Where did she get this power?" Eggman cried in shock.

2 flashes clashed in mid-air multiple times, one pink the other purple. The pink flash appeared to have a strong advantage over the purple. Nanoha struck a powerful crushing blow to send Metal into a wall. The robot quickly recovered and hovered in place.

Metal Sonic coated himself in a purplish lightning aura to power himself up, his built up energy went into a large electric blue sphere that he held above his head. With a powerful arm flex he threw the sphere down on his opponent, however it was quickly dispatched by a pink barrier created by Nanoha.

Pink lighting-like mana gathered at the tip of Raising Heart as a cartridge was loaded. Nanoha soared in once more and struck the robot with a powerful horizontal strike that caused him to stagger. Another opening was used as Nanoha rammed the quad-pronged spearhead through the center of Metal Sonic in a harsh clean stab, much similar to the way she herself was stabbed. With the robot unable to move she threw it at the doctor, causing a harsh impact.

"Gah! How the? What?" Eggman gasped as a pink sphere gathered at the tip of Raising Heart.

"Divine..." Nanoha spoke calmly with her pink IS Template at her feet and the orb gathered at the tip "Buster!" she fired the mentioned bombardment spell and scored a clean hit on both Metal and Eggman at the same time. The beam was powerful enough to carry them off of Little Planet and back down to Never Lake.

Nanoha took pursuit, followed closely by her other comrades.

* * *

**[Never Lake]**

Eggman and the now disabled Metal Sonic landed on the ground in a harsh impact.

Nanoha and the others landed and faced the mad scientist.

"You're done.." Nanoha spoke calmly.

"Grr.. I'm not finished yet.. you all forget that I still have my Death Egg in orbit!" Eggman laughed manically.

"Not for long" Lindy Harlaown broadcast a feed through the devices and showed it for Eggman to see. The feed was that of the Death Egg.

* * *

**[Arthra: In Orbit over Earth]**

Admiral Lindy held her Captain's Key in her right hand, "You did a great job everyone, now it's our turn to finish this.."

"Target coordinates confirmed" one tech reported.

"Power output stabilized" another tech added

"Admiral! The Arc-en-Ciel is ready to fire!" Amy called from her desk.

"Arc-en-Ciel.." Lindy held the key and a small box with a keyhole the right size for the captain's key appeared in front of her. She inserted the key but didn't turn it yet.

In front of the massive investigative warship three silver rings appeared vertically similar to the way a tube-like beam would fit. In the middle ring gathered a massive force of silver-bluish energy that shined when it was ready.

"Fire!" Lindy turned her key and activated the cannon.

The gathering in the middle sent a small bit of energy out in front of the third ring in the form of a large dome-like shape. The gathering turned into a massive energy ball that went into the dome, in an instant a massive silverish-blue beam was unleashed. Moving at a rapid speed it cut right through the Death Egg and kept going on into the distance. The blast was so powerful it shook the fabric of space.

The Death Egg was then held in a green void of space from the blast. Where it literally detonated in a huge explosion that sent shock waves around the immediate area of the blast, had anything been in the 100km radius of the blast, it would have been destroyed. Nothing was left of Eggman's former space station.

* * *

**[Earth: Never Lake]**

The feed returned to Lindy, "Game's over, Eggman, surrender yourself now!"

"Never.. I'm not finished yet.." Eggman argued, from his position though, with Metal Sonic disabled, the point was hard to back up.

Nanoha was still not finished with the doctor, her glare gathered the doc's attention once more."IS Activate: Mana Breach." she called out calmly as her pink IS Template returned.

**[BGM: "Tsudoe, Hoshi no Kagayaki ~Starlight Breaker~"** Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha OST]

Mana gathered from the air as a result of Nanoha's IS, the range even extended to that of Little Planet above them. All the energy formed a large pink sphere in Nanoha's right palm, which she held out previously to catch it. As the energy gathered, the girl began to chant in a soft, calm voice "I summon the light of destruction upon my foes.."

"That's the..." Sonic started.

"Starlight Breaker!" Reinforce, Hayate and Fate finished.

"Starlight Breaker?" Alicia questioned.

"Her most powerful spell.." Fate replied.

As Nanoha continued to ready the spell, her chant also continued "Stars, gather and become the light that pierces everything.." the orb continued to grow in size and potency as it neared completion.

"Wha? Not this again!" Eggman paled in fear and had nothing to protect him, Metal Sonic was out of commission.

"Zeryoku Zenkai.." Nanoha ended her chant calmly as the orb finished gathering energy. The cyborg-mage held her staff up "Starlight..."

"**Starlight Breaker"** Raising Heart chimed.

"Breaker!" the staff met the orb and unleashed the massive pink energy beam, which scored on the Egg-Mobile and Metal Sonic dead on.

"Gaaaaaah!" Eggman cried as the Breaker made short work in finishing off what was left of his finest enforcer. A medium-sized explosion occurred again and Eggman's vehicle was sent flying. This one high and deep into the horizon and forget about it, he's gone.

**[BGM: "Zone Clear" **Sonic CD (US) OST]

Nanoha turned around to face her comrades. Amber eyes gazed amongst them all as steam was released to cool off her device. She couldn't help but notice that everyone was staring at her.

"What?" Nanoha questioned in confusion.

"You may want to take a look at yourself, Nanoha-chan. Here.." Hayate pulled out a mirror to show Nanoha's new attire, device and eyes.

The cyborg gasped "My eyes... Raising Heart.. My Barrier Jacket.. what.. happened? I mean I remember doing all that, but I don't know.. how.."

"**Master" **Raising Heart gathered the attention, **"You have activated "Inherent Mode" a new option added through maintenance to synchronize myself with your new body. Physical strength has increased and mana can be generated faster. The mode can only be active so long as you are in your Combat Cyborg mode."**

"Combat Cyborg mode? How do I turn..." as Nanoha asked, her eyes flashed again from amber to their normal blue, "It off?" she blinked again in confusion.

"**Inherent Mode releasing."** Raising Heart flickered and morphed back to it's device mode and returned her master's Barrier Jacket back to Sacred Mode.

Sonic let off a few giggles "Well that answered that question."

All attention was shifted back to Little Planet as small stars started to rain down as they saw the planet shook. The Time Stones in their hands rose back up to the planet.

"Look! Little Planet!" Alicia pointed out.

Little Planet continue to shake as it showed light blue images of Sonic's face followed by Reinforce's, Nanoha's, Hayate's, Fate's and finally Alicia's before the images faded. The planet rose up to the sky and disappeared just as mysterious as when it first reappeared.

"It's gone.. and I'm still here!" Alicia cheered.

Lindy, who was lost amongst the commotion took her chance to gather the attention, "Good work everyone, now, Dimension Transfer up to the Arthra and then you can report in."

"Roger that!" Everyone confirmed and Dimension Transferred back to the investigative ship.

* * *

**[Arthra]  
[BGM: "Between Ordeals" **Final Fantasy X OST]

The six arrived at the Arthra, where they were greeted immediately by Arf, Tails, Lindy and Chrono.

"Fate!" Arf recognized her master and quickly hugged Fate.

"You can all release your barrier jackets now." Chrono noted.

"Right.." Sonic, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate and Reinforce shifted out of their barrier jackets and into their uniforms.

Alicia released her jacket, which put her in a light green t-shirt and an ocean-blue skirt with blue casual shoes.

"Welcome back everyone.. and welcome to the Arthra, Alicia Testarossa." Lindy welcomed the team, and their new member.

"Wait.. this is Alicia?" Arf asked

"Mothe.. I mean Admiral.. I thought she died from the explosion" Chrono noted in reference to the prototype generator explosion.

"Apparently she survived... and Little Planet had something to do with it.." Lindy noted, "Everyone get your reports, Alicia, Fate, can I speak with you while they do that?"

"Sure.." the mentioned duo went off with Lindy while Chrono, Tails and Arf took the others to another room to write up their reports.

**[Lindy's Office]  
[BGM: "Yuna's Theme" **Final Fantasy X OST]

The Admiral say down at her desk and motioned for Alicia and Fate to take their own seats.

"I assume Fate's told you about your mother, Alicia?" Lindy asked.

"Yeah, I know she's not here anymore.. and it is sad.." Alicia nodded.

"That's not all.. this isn't easy to hear, but Precia was the last of your family.. we tried all we could, we can't find any next of kin that are still alive.. so you two are the last of the Testarossa family." Lindy added solemnly, "I am sorry.."

Alicia sighed, "There isn't much we can do about it now. On another matter, I heard that you were going to adopt Fate? I was wondering if you could adopt me as well."

"You sure? You both talked this through?" The admiral asked.

"I already lost my mother through all of this, I'm not about to lose the only other member of my family. I don't care if she's my clone, she's still family and I accept her as my sister."

"Okay then, I'll get to work on that, also first need to confirm that you're still alive, then get the adoption processed, hopefully it shouldn't take long. What about your future? Any plans on joining the Bureau?" Lindy asked

"Why not, this particular group seems quite lively, I definitely won't get a dull moment, moreover, I'd still like to do what I can to help keep innocents safe.." the blonde answered.

"Thank you very much, Lindy-kaa-san.." Fate thanked the admiral for all she's done.

"My pleasure.." the admiral smiled sincerely, all attention was shifted to the intercom as Chrono called in.

"All the reports have been filed. There were minimal injuries to treat as well." Chrono reported.

"Good, have them meet me at my office please, I'd like a word with them" Lindy requested

"I'll tell the others." Chrono ended the call.

"There is one other matter to attend to. How you ended up on Little Planet." Lindy regarded Alicia

"All I know is the energy output was higher before the planet appeared on earth then it was stable.." The blonde replied

"Send the output scans to Mariel at Engineering, she can probably figure it out."

"I'll do that later, Bardiche copied the results" Fate acknowledged, since she knew where to send it.

"Very well.." Lindy started as her door buzzed, "Ah. Come in, everyone"

**[BGM: "Besaid Island" Final Fantasy X OST]**

The sliding door opened and Sonic pushed Hayate in her wheelchair in first, followed by Reinforce and then Nanoha.

"Lindy-san." Hayate, Sonic and Nanoha regarded the admiral.

"Great job again for your efforts in stopping Eggman. While the doctor did escape, his efforts will be set back for quite some time." Lindy informed.

"Yeah..." Nanoha looked downcast after the mention of Eggman's escape.

"Don't blame yourself Nanoha, this wasn't your fault. You did everything you could." Lindy encouraged, "How are you doing? I heard you had to face Metal Sonic again, I imagine it had to be hard."

"It was.. but I'm doing better now.. I knew he was going for me, which is why I asked the others to let me face him alone.. I know I probably would have been better off asking for their help.. but with him.. this was something I felt I had to do on my own.." Nanoha explained.

"I can understand, he was in part responsible for your near-death injury a week ago. And Eggman must have thought you would be the easiest to take down because you're still recovering from the injury and cybernetic surgery. Speaking of recovery.. how are you feeling? Any pain? Discomfort? Is your body doing okay?" The admiral spoke in concern.

"I'm doing better, Mary-san pulled me aside for a scan of my body and Raising Heart while the others were writing their reports. She said that there was nothing wrong and Raising Heart and I were in perfect sync during the time when my "Combat Cyborg" mode was active.. I didn't know it was active until the others pointed it out."

Lindy listened to what Nanoha said and a display gathered her attention with a message from Mariel, "Ah.. well I just got more results from her, your abilities were activated by your emotions, seems your resolve and determination helped to bring them out. This was also a test to see if you would be able to use Raising Heart's "Inherent Mode" and your "Combat Cyborg" mode freely. Needless to say, the test was successful and you are free to use them during training to get used to your body more."

"Thank you very much." Nanoha bowed in gratitude.

"Now.. one last thing, Nanoha. You remember Quint Nakajima? She helped you last week emotionally?" Lindy asked the girl

"Yeah, she said her daughters were also Combat Cyborgs, why?"

"Well, she transferred to this subdivision earlier, and she's moving her daughters here to this world and into your neighborhood. I'd like for you to get to know them"

"I can do that." Nanoha acknowledged.

"This also extends to Sonic, Hayate, Reinforce and Fate." Lindy added.

"Right." The mentioned four acknowledged.

"I'm still a bit confused.. what's this about combat cyborgs?" Alicia asked.

"Oh.. sorry.. I forgot no one told you about that yet.. I'll explain." Lindy started to explain all the events of Angel Island and Nanoha's injury. Sonic and the others added in their explanations to help Alicia understand.

Alicia took in the explanation "I understand, thank you."

"Good." Lindy sighed in relief, "Now.. it's only 10 am here and we've already resolved this incident. Why don't we take the rest of the day off."

"Really?" Sonic and Hayate questioned.

"Yeah. You've already done enough so just enjoy yourselves for the rest of the day." Lindy replied, "You're all dismissed."

"Thank you very much." All but Fate and Alicia left the office.

"It will take a bit for the paperwork to go through and all, but I'm sure we can get you settled in here Alicia.. For the time being, go enjoy the time with the others. Get to know them all. You'll be fast friends in no time." Lindy dismissed the other two as well.

"Right. Thank you" Fate and Alicia left the office.

The six walked through the hallway, Sonic once again was pushing Hayate in her wheel-chair to guide her around.

Vita, Knuckles, Tails, Arf and Signum joined the group, while Arf was initially surprised by seeing another "Fate" around, she was quickly calmed down after a brief explanation.

"So.. Knuckles-kun, what are you going to do? We've been given the rest of the day off, but I think we still have to report in for training tomorrow." Hayate asked from her chair.

"I think I'll return to Angel Island and guard the Master Emerald for the rest of the day. The admiral already assured me that the Emerald will be safe even when I'm training with you guys." the echidna replied.

"Tails-kun?" Nanoha asked the same of the fox.

"Well I'd like to live nearby, but I don't know of any places that will accept me." the fox replied.

"We have an extra room at my house, you can stay there until you can find a place on your own.. we all live in the same city so you can still visit everyone." Nanoha offered.

"That will be nice.. thank you." Tails replied

"Shamal and Zafira are waiting for us at home" Signum informed.

"Great, let's not keep them waiting." Hayate replied. Everyone took a dimension transfer back to the planet.

* * *

**[Uminari City]**

The rest of the day went rather well. Nanoha explained to her family how Tails needed a home for the time being and the fox was allowed to stay until he found a home for himself.

Alicia got settled at the Harlaown residence a bit, although since she was going to live there for a while she'd need more clothing suited for daily life, thankfully Fate and her share the same size so she could borrow some of her clothes.

Sonic, Hayate, Reinforce, Signum and Vita returned to their residence safely and enjoyed their time together. The local weather news reported of a week-long snow storm to roll in tomorrow afternoon, which presented a bit of a problem, Sonic didn't have a coat or anything to prepare for it. The problem was also shared with Tails and Alicia. To solve the problem and prepare for the other seasons, Hayate called up the others and decided to set up a little shopping day tomorrow at the mall following their morning training.

With that, everyone else spent the rest of the day relaxing. When night came, Sonic wheeled Hayate to their shared bedroom with Reinforce in tow. Sonic was the first to fall asleep, which left the opportunity for Reinforce and Hayate to have a bit more fun with him. Hayate took her spot just across from the hedgehog and Reinforce softly pushed the two together in what looked like a cute little hug moment, which was then captured by a camera. To keep from disturbing Sonic's rest, no flash was used.

The silver-haired beauty smiled to herself as she left the room, _"Ever since he's lived here, that hedgehog's given us plenty of cute moments. And this one makes one more to add to our collection."_ she thought as she went to her scheduled sleeping rotation with Signum in her room.

* * *

**[End of Main Chapter]**

**[Omake #1: Raising Heart, always original]**

Nanoha just blasted Metal and Eggman out of Never Lake, she still was in her cyborg form, she was mainly stoic and silent.

Raising Heart was not so much, **"He he he he! Finally! I got rid of that pent up anger from when that metallic creep took us down a week ago!"**

"Raising Heart.. please be silent.." Nanoha spoke soflty.

"**Yes, Master."** Raising Heart fell silent.

Nanoha turned back to the others after returning to her normal form, she offered her rather infamous "Lady-killer" smile, which was bright and cute and hard not to gaze at.

The others were taken aback by the sudden shift of emotions. As well as finding themselves swooning over the sheer cuteness.. Hayate and Fate had slight trickles of blood from their noses, while Sonic and Alicia fought off blushes. Reinforce regained her composure quite quickly, though she too was fighting the blush back.

"What?" Nanoha asked rather innocently.

"Nothing.." chorused the others.

Ah.. Nanoha, must you always overpower with your smile?

**[Omake #2: After the Cosplay Event]**

Reinforce, Sonic and Signum, free of their cosplay outfits and back into normal clothing, were beat tired from the cosplay event.

"I'm beat.." Signum hung her head and shoulders down to emphasize how tired she was.

"I can't do anymore..." Sonic added.

"Same here.." Reinforce finished

"Everyone good work today." Hayate clapped from her wheel-chair, "A lot happened so it was a bit rough, but I had a ton of fun today." the brunette smiled warmly "Thank you, everyone."

Hayate's smile was all it took for their spirits to be lifted.

"Being able to see that smile every now and then makes it worth it to be tired every now and then" Signum noted.

"Yeah.. Seeing Hayate smile warms us all up. She deserves to be happy." Sonic added.

"I couldn't agree more." Reinforce nodded.

"So let's go to an event next week too!" Hayate declared in excitement.

"Yeah!" Shamal agreed.

The trio sweat dropped quite a bit in a bit of fear as the same thought ran through their minds _"Anything but that."_

See you next week!

**[Ending: "Spiritual Garden" **Tamura Yukari]

**[End of Chapter 10]**

* * *

Author's Notes: Yup.. After Little Planet I'm gonna shift the coverage to a slice-of-life phase. I want to make sure I cover the daily lives of Sonic and the Yagamis and how they live when not on the job. I'm not going to rush into any more action just yet. But I'll make sure that this is just as entertaining with humor and whatnot. So, stay tuned.


	11. Winter Shopping

SonicANIME2010 here, well I'll be.. popularity's rising on my story, getting more favorites and alerts each week. Over 400 visitors over the month of June. Oh boy this is getting some popularity. A little bit of Slice of Life is what I'll go through now, show a little bit of coverage into the daily lives. Same disclaimer as usual I own none of the Sonic or Nanoha canon characters.

* * *

_Sonic narrated: "My name's Sonic and I used to be just your regular globe-trotting hedgehog with a thirst for adventure... Well that was until I met her.. the girl in the wheelchair.. Hayate Yagami.. It was a cold night and the weather was taking it's toll on me.. I didn't mean to run into her at the store, but she forgave me.. even offering me a place to stay... I met her guardians and her friends. It was Christmas Eve when I first had my first encounter with "Magic".. and ever since then I've been fighting by Hayate's side as a magic knight and working for this government police thing. It was one change after another, from seeing my new friend Nanoha turned into this Combat Cyborg, to her friend Fate being reunited with her sister. Eggman was still up to his usual tricks, but with the help of my new friends he was shut down.. I promised Hayate I'd always be her friend, but there's something about her that makes me never want to leave her... I can't explain it.. I don't know what it is, but to be honest, I don't care.. I made a promise to Hayate and Reinforce-san, and I always live by my word.. Sonic the Hedgehog: Knight of the Night Sky is about to begin."_

**[OP: "Eternal Blaze" **Mizuki Nana]

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 11  
Winter Shopping Extravaganza

* * *

**[Non-Administrated Planet #97 "Earth"]  
[Uminari City: Yagami Residence]  
[BGM: "Macalania Forest" **Final Fantasy X OST]

A bright and slow flurry of snow replaced the sun in this morning, while the snow fell slow, it was only a few hours before the major storm would arrive.

Sonic took some time to wake up and didn't even realize the situation he was in until he opened his eyes. Green eyes met blue as Hayate was facing him, clad only in a light blue long-sleeve pajama outfit. Their arms were wrapped around one another in a cute little hug.

"Good morning, sleepy-head." the brunette teased with a giggle.

"Uwah!" Sonic quickly tried to shuffled away from her with a blush of embarrassment, "G-good morning, H-Hayate"

"Awe.. What's the rush? We look so cuuute together" Hayate giggled again as she teasingly stroked her embarrassed friend's fur

Sonic was too speechless to say anything, his face and blush showed his embarrassment at the situation and matters could only get more awkward when Reinforce and the others peeked their heads in, clearly they were also amused.

"How cute, spending time with Master Hayate." Signum teased.

"Uwah! Ah.. Signum.. this isn't what it l-looks like!" Sonic defended, granted he was right. The whole scene was set up, but he was the only one who didn't know that.

"You did sleep in the same bed as Hayate-chan." Shamal pointed out.

"And you're both holding onto one another.." Reinforce added.

Hayate giggled in amusement over how her friend kept getting redder with each statement, "Alright everyone, joke's over."

"W-wait.. It was a joke?" Sonic sat up.

"Yup.. just to have a little bit of fun." Hayate confirmed.

The two quickly got out of bed and changed.. well Sonic left the room until Hayate was finished.

A few minutes later Hayate wheeled herself into the kitchen to make breakfast for her "family". While Hayate cooked, Reinforce went out to check the mail and came back with several letters, some of them looked important and were addressed to Hayate. Surprisingly enough, a few were also addressed to Sonic.

Reinforce read through the ones for Sonic and Hayate, they both had one from the Time-Space Administration, probably relayed in through Lindy's own mail.

"According to this; the Time-Space Administration acknowledges Sonic as being adopted into Hayate's family and thus identified officially as "Sonic Yagami"." Reinforce summarized.

"So that makes Sonic my onii-chan then." Hayate sounded quite happy at that.

"I don't know what to say.." Sonic was a bit mixed, while he was grateful, he didn't quite understand it all too much.

"Lindy-san must have arranged it.." Hayate provided, "For now let's eat and then Reinforce, Sonic and I are going out to meet up with Nanoha, Fate, Alicia and Tails to go shopping."

"Okay.." everyone dug in.

It didn't take too long for Sonic, Hayate and Reinforce to get changed and head out to first Nanoha's house to pick up Nanoha and Tails and then the Harlaown residence to pick up Alicia and Fate.

"Alright.. We're going to meet Alisa-chan and Suzuka-chan at the bus-stop and then head into the city. There we'll head to the mall and buy winter clothing for Alicia-chan, Sonic-kun and Tails-kun." Nanoha explained the plan out.

"Alisa and Suzuka?" Tails asked.

"Oh. That's right, you haven't met them yet, neither did Alicia-chan, I'll introduce you to them when we get there." Nanoha noted as the group of seven walked to the nearby bus-stop.

**[Bus Stop]**

Near the sign for the bus were Nanoha's friends Alisa Bannings and Suzuka Tsukimura. Both girls were heiresses of their families' multi-million dollar fortunes. Although despite all that they both still were quite friendly. Well Suzuka was for the most part.. Alisa, however.. could sometimes be prone to impatience.

"Oy! What's taking them so long?" The dirty-blonde girl cried out impatience.

"Now now, Alisa.. they'll be here soon, we're early too. So be patient" the purple-head assured her.

"Mou" Alisa pouted.

"Alisa-chan! Suzuka-chan!" Nanoha shouted as she and the others came close.

"Nanoha!" Alisa and Suzuka waved as the others closed the gap, they took notice of Alicia and Tails, but waited until Nanoha introduced them before saying anything.

"You already met Sonic-kun, Hayate-chan and Reinforce-san.. meet Tails-kun and Alicia-chan."

Tails bowed in polite custom "I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me "Tails". Nice to meet you"

The first thing about the fox that caught Alisa's attention were his twin tails. The dirty-blonde girl poked them in curiosity, "Are they real?"

Tails flinched as his namesakes moved from the poking finger "Yes... please don't touch those.."

"Right.. sorry.. couldn't help it.." Alisa apologized, then turned to Alicia "And you?"

"Alicia.. Alicia Testarossa." Alicia bowed in respect.

"Say.. Alisa.. doesn't she look like Fate?" Suzuka asked her friend, after all the only real difference between the two were the way they styled their hair. Alicia had hers in smaller twin-tails than Fate's but had some of her hair flowing down her back while her sister had the longer twin-tail hairstyle, similar to pig-tails.

"Yeah, now that I think of it.." Alisa agreed.

"Well.. we're twins." Fate noted.

"Identical ones at that." Alicia added.

"Well that will make shopping for you easier.." Alisa noted as the bus finally arrived "Ah here it is.. let's get going."

"Okay!" All present boarded the bus for the city.

* * *

**[Uminari City: Shopping District]  
[BGM: "Holoska Hub Day" **Sonic Unleashed]

The bus arrived almost at the middle of the shopping district. The group quickly left the bus and went into one of the biggest clothes shops in the district. The order of who they were shopping for was sorted out to be Alicia, Tails and then Sonic. Of course this also included the other girls who wanted to expand their wardrobe a bit, all the while having fun with it.

First came Alicia's turn. The kids went to a clothes boutique in one of the major stores. The area was divided up into sections of age and gender. With brand clothes fit to anyone's personality. Now thankfully Alicia and Fate share the same sizes so they could skip the measurements, much to Hayate's disappointment.

Alicia easily found clothes to her liking, her color theme was lights such as light blue and light green, and she was a bit more modest than Fate. Although in the process she also got more feminine but darker clothing for her sister, to preserve her modesty.

Alicia held up one light-blue long sleeve casual dress, "What do you think?"

"It looks cute" Hayate approved

"Thanks.. oh and Fate, I can get you one too." Alicia offered.

"Thank you.." Fate agreed to it

After Fate and Alicia finished their dress shopping, they moved on to winter coats, Alicia got a light blue zip-up hooded jacket. To prepare for the snow she also got snow-boots and gloves.

The next part of the shopping trip involved certain garments that had Sonic and Tails quickly groaning over why they had to be there. Mentally groaning of course, but they managed to endure it and let the time pass.

Noon came by quick after they finished shopping for Alicia, the longest part of the shopping was done so they decided to take a break for lunch.

**[Shopping District: Food Court]**

Like most malls one may find, the food court is often the place to find cuisines and delicacies from foreign countries, ranging from Italian to American. There also was a section in the food court for the Japanese cuisine, in case no one was feeling adventurous. Best part was that due to the weather, there weren't too many crowds, which left little to no lines.

"Whoa..." Sonic and Tails gasped in awe.

Their awe drew a couple of giggles from Hayate, who was being pushed by the blue hedgehog, "You guys are so funny.. don't they have malls where you're from?"

The duo shook their heads as Sonic explained, "There aren't many cities around where we're from."

"And you two? Alicia-chan? Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked

"Mid-Childa had malls, but nothing like this." Fate noted

"We'll be fine." Alicia encouraged.

"Well just get whatever you want and we'll help ya out if you have trouble eating it" Alisa noted as she went off to the American stand with Tails in tow. Tails ordered a hot dog while Alisa ordered a hamburger.

Sonic wheeled Hayate over to the Japanese cuisine and they both got their own orders and chop sticks. Fate, Alicia, Suzuka and Reinforce followed suit with their orders.

Nanoha wasn't quite too picky, she went on a "tour" of sorts as she ordered at least one item from every stand. When she finished attaining her order she joined the others at a table.

"Wow.. Nanoha, that's a lot of food. Are you sure you'll be able to eat all of it?" Suzuka asked

"Yup.." Nanoha replied cheerfully.

"You haven't been able to eat nearly even half as much food as you have now, and yet you look at all that you've got and you barely bat an eye." Alisa seemed a bit suspicious, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Alisa-chan.. I just feel a bit more hungry.. that's all.." Nanoha really didn't want to tell them about her being a cyborg.

"First you disappear after that injury we heard about, now you're eating more than an Olympic champion." Alisa noted again, her suspicion was a front for her real concern over Nanoha's safety.

"I'm sure Nanoha-chan's got a good reason for it Alisa, you don't have to accuse her." Suzuka defended, although she'd be lying if she said she wasn't curious and equally concerned.

"Yeah... it's just a side-affect of my treatment... Don't worry about me, really, I'm fine" Nanoha defended herself.

Sonic was quick to distract their attention with his lack of experience with chop sticks "Uh.. can I get some help here? I don't quite know how to grip these."

"Mou.." Alisa pouted as she walked over to Sonic's chair, "Here I'll show you.." she helped the hedgehog adjust his grips over the chop sticks.

"Ah.. Thank you, Alisa." the hedgehog smiled in gratitude as he found eating his lunch a bit easier.

Tails took a bite out of his lunch "Mmm delicious, one of the best hot dogs I ever had.. too bad I forgot to ask for chilli."

"Eat as much as ya want everyone.. and don't worry about paying.. this whole trip is gonna be covered by me." Alisa announced proudly.

"Are you sure, Alisa? I mean we're only here to get clothes for the winter." Sonic questioned.

"Don't you worry about a thing, it's all pocket change" the dirty-blonde girl nodded, of course, being a multi-million dollar heiress, it probably is even less than pocket change.

"Thank you very much" Sonic, Tails and Alicia said politely.

"So.. how goes the magic job you guys told us about?" Alisa asked in a bit of curiosity.

"_Can we talk about this to non-magic civilians?"_ Alicia asked mentally in regards to the fact that the two girls were civilians.

"_We already told them just after Christmas, so it's safe so long as we don't mention anything classified.. such as the specifics of Nanoha's treatment.."_ Reinforce replied.

"Well.. just yesterday we completed a deployment. The place we went to was such a beauty.." Nanoha replied cheerfully.

"Really? Do you have pictures?" Suzuka asked.

Hayate stifled out a few giggles as she sent a quick mischievous glance at Nanoha, "Oh we've got more than that."

"H-hayate-chan.. don't tell me you recorded that..." Nanoha's eyes went circular and white with comedic shock

"Your little flight mishaps? Maybe..." the brunette giggled in mischief.

"Flight mishaps? Do tell." Alisa was interested

"Well... Mmmmmm!" Hayate started but found her mouth covered quickly by Nanoha's right hand.

"Hayate-chan..." Nanoha warned with an ominous aura.

The brunette gulped and relented, upon the release of her mouth, "Nevermind..."

The group quickly finished their meals, cleaned up their messes and went on to continue their trip.

**[Clothing Department]**

Tails had his opportunity to get his own clothing, first starting off with a few t-shirts and long-sleeved shirts. Most of his shirts had emblems of clouds on the front with the background color ranging from red to blue. The only real issue were the pants, the fox's namesakes were almost as big as he was. So initially fitting them were almost impossible. To get the fox all suited up for the unforgiving winter weather, the group bought a yellow jacket with matching mittens and boots.

"There.. that should keep ya all warm during those snow storms." Nanoha noted.

"Doesn't he look cute in it?" Suzuka observed after a moment of gazing

"Yeah.. he does." Alisa agreed

The fox found a light blush adorning his features from the compliments "Thank you"

"All that's left is getting Sonic his winter gear and then get cell phones for everyone who doesn't have one." Nanoha pointed out.

It didn't take too long to find a coat and matching gloves to Sonic's liking. He also got more sweatpants as well as boots and a few more long sleeve sweaters and turtle-necks.

"So where to from here?" the hedgehog asked.

"Cell phone retailer" Alisa noted and with that she led them to the mentioned shop.

* * *

**[Uminari City: Nakajima Residence]**

While Sonic and the others were having their mall adventure, Quint and her two young daughters Subaru and Ginga moved into a small, two-story house that was conveniently located within five minutes of the Harlaown Residence.

The mother of the family watched the snow fall and frowned when she saw it starting to get worse. Her attention was diverted to her older daughter.

"Oka-san? Why are we moving here anyway? Dad works on Mid-Childa.." Ginga called out.

"Part of my orders, Ginga. That and there's someone I'd like you and Subaru to meet, she's a cyborg like you both." Quint replied "We're almost done moving in, so why don't you and Subaru go inside and let us finish so that you two don't get cold?"

"Okay, oka-san. Subaru, let's go get something warm" Ginga was heard from inside.

"Speaking of Genya, I need to send him a message telling him that we moved in safely." Quint rushed inside as well, part to get out of the cold as all their belongings were successfully unpacked and the other part to send the message.

* * *

**[Shopping District: Cell Phone retail shop]**

The snow was starting to get worse as seen through the windows of this small shop in the mall. With the conditions that bad, their trip would be cut just after getting the phones. Inside the shop there was a wide variety from flip-up phones to smart-phones. Alicia, Sonic and Tails each grabbed their own catalogue and read through it for their choices.

"Yikes.. I never thought there were so many types of phones." Sonic gaped as he read

"Yeah.. but most of them have the same functions anyway, so you guys can pick the ones that look best to you." Alisa noted.

Fate remembered her time getting a cell phone and was quick to advise Alicia, "There are many things to consider aside from looks, there's the design."

"You definitely want one with good mail functions" Hayate noted as Reinforce pushed her wheel-chair since Sonic was busy with browsing.

"Ease of use is important too" Nanoha added.

"You can also have a lot of fun if you got one with a built-in camera." Suzuka also noted.

The three each got their own phones they saw matching their style, commonly none of them bought smart phones, only the flip form phones. Sonic bought a cobalt blue flip phone with text-messaging, e-mail and a built in camera. Tails got a phone with similar functions only his color was yellow. Alicia bought a sky-blue color phone with the same functions. With their purchases they left the shop and the mall.

**[Shopping District: Bus Stop]**

Either it was bad timing or a case of bad luck, when the group arrived at the bus stop, the bus just left and the next one wasn't due for another fifteen minutes. Making matters worse the snow-storm hit hard, thankfully they were prepared with their own jackets, but it didn't change the fact that it was cold out.

"It's freezing out here.." Sonic pointed out in his shivers as he took control of pushing Hayate.

"I'm sure the storm will wear off later, we can have hot chocolate at my place until then." Alisa offered

"Thank you, Alisa." Hayate accepted since there was little room for argument.

"I'll call Lindy-san and tell her we'll be a bit late coming home." Fate pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number for the Harlaown Residence.

On the other end of the line, Lindy was quick to answer, "Hello? Fate?"

"Lind- I mean Mother, I'm sorry, we'll be a bit late coming home, the snow-storm just got worse and Alisa offered us hot chocolate at her house until it subsides." Fate informed quickly.

"Oh that's no problem, thanks for telling me ahead of time, and be sure to thank her for it." Lindy understood.

"Right.. thanks." Fate hung up

Alicia noticed Fate's reluctance, "You're still not used to calling her 'mom' yet are you."

"Yeah.. it's hard.." Fate sighed.

"Well we better get used to it, since she is adopting us." Alicia noted truthfully.

"Yeah." Fate ended softly.

"We should call Signum-san and tell her we'll be late.." Sonic noted

"I already did." Reinforce replied.

"Wait how? Oh nevermind, the mental link thing." Sonic realized it quickly.

"_Still not used to it?"_ Reinforce sent through the telepathy.

"_I'm trying, but it's hard to get used to.."_ Sonic replied back.

"_Well I'm sure you'll adjust to it. Just like you're getting used to living with is. It gets easier with time"_ Hayate encouraged.

"_Thank you, Hayate."_ Sonic sent back.

In a short time the bus arrived. The nine got on it and took off for the Bannings residence.

* * *

**[Alisa Banning's Residence]**

A huge mansion greeted the group as they walked from the bus stop under the harsh snow storm, they wasted no time in getting inside.

Once inside, Sonic, following polite manners, took his shoes off and replaced them with slippers he brought along. All but Alicia and Tails followed suit, both were rather confused as to why.

"Um, Sonic.. why are you taking your shoes off?" Tails asked

"It's a custom, I don't really know why, but Hayate and the others taught it.." Sonic shrugged as if it was nothing.

"I have guest shoes for you both, so it's no trouble really." Alisa gave the two each a pair of slippers, and then guided them to put their shoes in a nearby rack before going into the main entrance room, which was just as large as the outside with a fancy staircase that led up to the second floor.

"Whoa!" Sonic gaped again, "This is a huge house.."

"Well don't just stand there gawking, go make yourselves at home, we have a game-room and lounge up-stairs, I'll go get the hot chocolate" Alisa left the room.

The others went up the staircases and, under the directions of Nanoha and Suzuka, who have visited the mansion before, went into the lounging room.

Inside the room was a huge couch that could easily sit everyone. It laid right in front of a large window where the snow storm could be seen raging about. In front of the couch was an even larger coffee table, and then a huge screen TV with several game systems such as Nintendo Wii, Xbox 360, PS3, PS2 as well as a few older consoles.

Suzuka and Nanoha were the first to sit down on the couch, Sonic followed suit after pushing Hayate to the point where she can sit safely and stowing her chair away. Reinforce sat next and then finally Alicia and Fate. They waited for Alisa to come back before booting on any of the systems.

Within a few minutes Alisa came in holding a tray of empty cups for everyone as well as a large pitcher, probably for the hot chocolate. On the side were cookies and a bunch of other assorted sweets for the guests to enjoy.

"Alright.. now that we'll be here for a while and everything's all set up. Why don't we play some games?" Alisa turned on the TV and grabbed two controllers for the Wii.

The first two to play were Suzuka and Nanoha, they played a co-op flying and shooting game, while they were playing, Hayate and Alisa spoke about planning for a hot springs trip over the weekend.

The hours went by with more gaming within everyone, whenever Sonic went up against Hayate, he'd always seem to lose. The last game played was a trivia game with everyone allowed to play, one controller shared amongst them all as each player had to guess the answers to questions ranging from history, science and even some anime trivia, which Hayate unsurprisingly got every question in that field right.

After the trivia game, which Hayate won by points, the TV and game systems were shut off so that the group could have a nice chat about plans over hot chocolate.

"So we're all set for the girls-only hot springs trip? Fate and Alicia, you can invite others from your house too if you want." Alisa offered.

"I'm sure Amy-san and Lindy-san will appreciate it" Fate accepted.

"My onee-chan, Miyuki might like to go as well." Nanoha noted.

"Signum, Vita and Shamal would like it as well." Hayate added.

"It's girl's only, so I don't have to..." Sonic found what he was saying cut off by the looks he was getting from Hayate.

"Nice try, Sonic-kun, you're going." Hayate spoke with her own ominous aura.

"R-right.." The hedgehog found himself sweating as he gulped out his response.

Soon enough the snow-storm calmed down. Though it calmed to flurries, it was at least enough for the others to take car rides and return to their residences for the rest of the evening.

* * *

**]Midori-ya Cafe]**

Nanoha and Tails arrived home safely.

"We're back!" Nanoha announced.

"Welcome back!" Momoko called out from the kitchen.

"How was your trip?" Miyuki asked from her chair.

"It was great and everyone got what they needed." Nanoha replied.

"Oh, Nanoha-chan, two of our waitresses are going to be out sick tomorrow, could you take their shifts?" Momoko asked

"Sure, kaa-san, I'll be happy to take the shifts. Please tell them to get well soon." Nanoha replied.

"Um.. Could I take one of those shifts too?" Tails asked.

"We couldn't ask that of you, Tails-kun, you're a guest." Nanoha's mother tried to shoot the request down.

At that moment, Shiro and Kyouya returned from the dojo behind the cafe, they were just in time to see Tails plead his case to Momoko.

"If I'm going to be living here for some time I'd like to be able to help out, so that I don't feel like I'm being an inconvenience." The fox said.

"Hmmm.. I'm not sure.. honey?" Momoko asked her husband.

"Well, I don't see why not, we could always use an extra hand, and the kid's responsible enough to offer his aid, and we can get one of the more experienced waitresses to train him before he goes on shift." Shiro replied, "He wants to help out then we let him help out."

"Ah, thank you very much, Shiro-san." Tails thanked him.

"Well, Tails-kun, it's time for bed, we've got to work tomorrow" Nanoha noted

"Okay!" The fox was a bit hyper as he went up to the guest room, leaving a giggling Nanoha behind.

The cyborg mage went into her room and changed into her pajamas. Before she went to bed she took a peek into the guest room where Tails resided for the time being. She was met with the lights turned off and the fox already fast asleep.

"_Tails-kun, from energetic in one second to sleepy in the next... maybe I should have warned him about... eh, he's already asleep for me to try.. oh well.."_ Nanoha thought to herself before she turned in for the night.

* * *

**[End of Main Chapter]**

**[Omake: Poor Sonic and Reinforce]**

Sonic's lived in the Yagami household for a little over a month now, while Reinforce's lived there for a few weeks. They both have one thing in common despite their dramatic age difference, both of them can be very reluctant, like Signum, to participate in any cosplay events, much to Hayate's disappointment.

"Mou.. Sonic-kun, Reinforce, I know that last event was your first but you really should think about cosplaying more" Hayate noted.

"But why? It was embarrassing, Hayate" Sonic asked.

"It'd be a waste if you don't.. I mean, Sonic, you're one of the cutest things ever seen and you look cute in boys or girls clothing because of your size." Hayate's argument wasn't without merit.

"But you're putting him out there in front of other people he doesn't really know, so you have to expect he'll be a bit shy." Reinforce argued back.

"Shyness can be a plus in a cosplay model, makes people want more." Hayate smirked, "and what about you? You've got the biggest bust I've ever seen and you're not too ashamed of it."

A blush found itself on the unison device's face "That's different.. Some of those outfits.. aren't very clean.."

"You put me in a dress once..." Sonic found himself blushing from embarrassment, "I'm still embarrassed by that..."

The shyness and blushing scored points for Hayate, _"Success! My cosplay conversion's working wonders for them.. Eveyone's shy at first.. but in the end, they'll be completely converted!"_

Hayate, taking over the world with cosplay, one person at a time!

**[Ending: "Spiritual Garden" **Tamura Yukari]  
**[End of Chapter 11]**

* * *

Author's notes: Hayate, Hayate, Hayate.. again with her ambitions.. her success is inevitable.. at some point her reluctant knights shall be fully converted.. Now what could Nanoha be wanting to warn Tails about... I wonder. Anyways.. here's the slice of life bits.. if you were expecting some action, eh.. it'll come up in some training, but nothing major yet.. just like the animes can't have every episode with some action. Stay tuned though


	12. The Fox in the Cafe

SonicANIME2010 here, Well my 20th birthday came on Monday, 2 days prior to the Fourth of July, and I already had a fun weekend with a big dinner. Steak, mushrooms, other stuff. Man was it good.. anyways here's another episode focusing on the daily lives of the mages. I'd like to thank everyone who's been following. I don't own Sonic or Nanoha. Here we go.

* * *

_Tails narrated, "My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails. My introduction into magic was amazing. Knuckles and I were in a pinch during a test flight of the Tornado, we were about to be shot down when we were saved. The girls who teamed up with Sonic to save us were beautiful, strong, and cool, like older sisters, but they were also nice. Nanoha-san let me stay at her home, and to pay her kindness, I decided I'm going to help her family in the cafe. I thought I would be able to handle it, but..."_

Tails' attention was brought out of his thoughts and into a dressing room as he was changed into a white, long-sleeve button up shirt, an apron and orange slacks, all that were quickly tailored for him.

Two waitresses doted on him, one had bright green hair and eyes to match, the other had blue hair and matching eyes.

"Success!" The blue-haired girl cheered, "Doesn't he look cute, Houren?"

"Cuter than we expected, Akira-kun" the green-haired one agreed as they both petted the fox's namesakes.

"_I didn't expect this much attention!"_ Tails cried out comically in his thoughts.

**[Opening: "Eternal Blaze" **Mizuki Nana]

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 12  
Enter the Nakajimas, a new rival for Nanoha?

* * *

**[Non-Administrated Planet #97 "Earth"]  
[Uminari City: Midori-ya cafe, 6:00 a.m]  
[BGM: "Apotos Town Hub (Day)" **Sonic Unleashed]

Early mornings in the Midori-ya cafe usually aren't that busy, as most people just go in for a quick cup of coffee or tea and leave for work, this gives the opportunity for new waiters and hosts to get some quick training tips and get some preparation for the upcoming rush hour during the day. The Takamachi family saw this as a perfect opportunity for Tails to learn about how to work in the cafe. Of course he won't be able to learn or work at all if he's got two girls, who were probably in their late teens, fawning over his cuteness.

Kinotori Akira looked to her green-haired co-worker, "Well, the uniform fits, we better put him to work, Momoko-san wants to have him start with the tables."

"Right, come on, Tails-kun, follow our lead and you'll be a sure success." Houren Tobi, or "Ren" as she preferred to be called, added.

The two spent the next hour giving Tails a tour of the cafe's working area, including the tables he was to serve, the cash registers, the kitchen as well as the back area where dishes were to be washed.

Akira and Ren weren't the only waitresses there, an older teenaged girl with long flowing purple hair also showed up to work in uniform, she was introduced as Shinobu Tsukimura, Suzuka's older sister. She was very helpful in Tails' training, and unlike the other two, wasn't quite so affected by the young fox's cuteness.

"Alright everyone, ready to open the cafe?" Momoko asked.

"Hai!" Nanoha, Shinobu, Tails, Akira and Ren answered

Momoko switched the "Closed" sign outside to "Open" and went back into the kitchen "I'll start the cooking, you'll be getting the breakfast wave in a few minutes."

Tails waited in anticipation for his first customer for several minutes until they walked in, who they were surprised the fox.

"Hayate?" Tails exclaimed as Hayate was wheeled in by Sonic, followed closely by Reinforce and Signum.

"We heard from Nanoha-chan that you were going to help out at her cafe so we decided to come and give you support." Hayate explained.

"Awe.. thank you." Tails blushed a bit in modesty as he directed the four to a table.

"Tea and muffins for all of us, please, Tails-kun." Hayate ordered.

The fox quickly wrote the orders down, "Right, I'll get your order right away." and he walked off to shout the order into the kitchen.

After they got their tea and muffins, the four watched as the morning wave of customers came in. One by one, several girls had their orders taken by the young fox kit, at first they were surprised, but there was some charm the young fox had that they couldn't resist. Must be the fox's two tails.

Out of curiosity, one customer grabbed one and stroked it, "Are these real?"

Tails instantly felt that, and wasn't too comfortable "Y-yes.. P-please let go."

"Awe. So cute" another girl gushed and started to pet the young fox.

"Please, girls, stop!" Tails pleaded, thankfully Shinobu was there to help him out.

"Girls, please, I know they are probably fluffy and cute, but he doesn't like it when they're grabbed like that, and don't you all have school too?" the purple-haired girl asked.

That question got all of the girls off of the fox when they realized the time, they quickly paid for their orders and ran off to avoid being late.

"Thank you, Shinobu-san." Tails thanked the older girl.

"Anytime." Shinobu patted the fox.

"He seems to fit in well for his first time working." Signum commented as she sipped from her tea at the table she and her group were at.

"Well, he's learning quick" Sonic explained.

* * *

**[Back room]**

Another hour passed by rather quickly as the breakfast wave kept coming. Tails quickly placed a set of dirty dishes by the sink and went back into the cafe to work again.

Akira walked past the fox in opposite directions as she went in to help Ren with the cleaning, well kinda.

"Okay, Ren, clean up these dishes quickly," the blue-haired girl patted Ren on the head, even though she's only like a few inches taller than the green-haired girl.

Ren wasn't quite happy with the childish treatment, she stepped on Akira's foot.. hard.

"Ow!" Akira hopped on one foot while holding the one that was stepped on, her eyes were white and wide in comical pain, "Oh, you'll pay for that, "Kame" (Turtle)" she voiced in a glare.

"What was that, "Osaru" (Monkey)?" Ren taunted with a nonchalant attitude.

Akira primed her fist and made a quick hook for her green-haired rival's head, only for the hand to be swatted up by Ren with the same expression. Ren countered with an open palm strike, but found it blocked by Akira's arm.

The two girls took martial arts stances, these two have a bit of a history, in addition to being waitresses, they were also students studying the martial arts and rivals in their studies. They both stared down one another, ready to spar.

* * *

**[Cafe]**

Nanoha continued her work at the cash register, her work was quickly paused when the next four customers caught her attention with who they were.

"Lindy-san? Quint-san?" she called in surprise.

"Ah, Nanoha-chan." Lindy guided Quint over, they were accompanied by two young girls. The first one, age 6, had bluish purple hair, cut boyishly short and she wore long sleeves. The other girl, age 8, had longer purple hair and also wore long sleeves. Both girls had the same eye color and shared it with Quint,

Quint introduced her daughters to Nanoha, "Nanoha, this is Ginga," she gestured to the older of the young girls, "and Subaru" she gestured to the younger one.

"Nice to meet you!" They both bowed in a polite gesture.

"Nice to meet you too." Nanoha bowed back.

"Kaa-san.. is she?" Ginga asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Quint replied, confirming that Nanoha was a cyborg like Ginga and Subaru.

"I can guide you to a tab-" Nanoha was interrupted when she heard the glasses behind her rattle slightly, not so much as they'd break, but it sounded like something was going on in the back room.

The brunette let out a sigh, "Actually, Tails-kun can take you to a table, I'll be right back. I have to check on something"

"This way please, Lindy-san, Quint-san." Tails led the way to the table while Nanoha walked not so slowly to the back room.

* * *

**[Back Room]**

Akira and Ren squared off and lunged for one another. Fist met palm as they traded blows, they were lucky to not have destroyed any of the dishes yet.

"You've improved." Akira commented as she re-assumed a stance.

"You too." Ren retorted as she assumed a similar stance.

They both launched at each other again, Akira had a open hand chop aimed while Ren had a knee strike primed. Their strikes were stopped when Akira's hand met a smaller hand that caught hers while Ren's knee was held in place by another smaller hand.

Nanoha had stepped in between the two, "Akira-chan, Ren-chan." The girl had a small grin to her face and her usual childish and innocent expression showing.

"N-Nanoha-chan!" Akira and Ren just stopped in shock.

"You know the rule about fighting in the cafe, right?" Nanoha asked, whilst still bearing her innocent expression.

"Yes!" both girls quickly stood at attention, sweat fell as their nerves were on the rise.

"And you two wouldn't fight when we're so busy, right?" Nanoha asked, again with the same innocent expression.

"Right!" both girls stood beside one another, sweat continued to drop.

"Good!" Nanoha closed her eyes and walked back into the cafe, leaving Akira and Ren.

"That was close... it's been awhile since she got mad at us.. that scares me even more.." Akira hung her arms and head.

"A-Agreed.." Ren added, mimicking Akira's own actions, the two quickly returned to the dishes.

* * *

**[Cafe]**

Nanoha returned to the cafe and a table occupied now by Lindy, Quint, Subaru and Ginga, "Sorry about that. I can take your orders and then talk to you when this wave subsides."

"Don't worry, we're not going anywhere." Lindy assured the brunette, "Besides, I kinda want to see how Tails-kun does as well" the admiral patted the fox's head.

"Are these tails real?" Subaru curiously touched one.

"Yes.. please don't touch." Tails asked.

"Heh heh.. sorry" Subaru apologized and let Tails go back to work.

At 11:00 the breakfast wave officially subsided, which left Nanoha some time to talk with Quint and her daughters before the lunch wave started.

"Quint-san, why did you move out here?" Nanoha asked.

"I put in for a transfer to this sub-division. I thought since you've only been a cyborg for a little over a week, it would be helpful that you have friends who were cyborgs like you. And it would help Subaru and Ginga to meet someone who has friends that accept her even though she's different." Quint explained.

"But what about the section you were already a part of?" Nanoha asked.

"I can answer that, her division and our own made a little "trade" to put it best. They send Quint over here and I send one of our own over there." Lindy explained.

"Who did you trade her for?"

"Chrono." Lindy replied.

"Why?" Nanoha asked, a bit concerned.

"He's the only enforcer we have with experience in the field, but they won't call for him unless they need him on investigations." the admiral answered.

"At any rate, how are you holding up?" Quint asked.

"It's been difficult since I got back.. I'm still trying to get used to having to eat more, and I couldn't tell my friends or family why other than it was a "side-affect.", I also haven't tried my new abilities in training yet because I can't seem to figure out how I activated them in the first place." the girl replied.

"I can show you how to turn it on and off, it's not hard when you get used to it." Subaru offered.

"Really?" Nanoha turned to the younger girl.

"Yeah" Subaru smiled.

"Training can resume tomorrow." Lindy noted.

Sonic decided to ask something from his table, "Lindy-san, would it be okay to practice the Unison thingy during training too?"

"Yeah, you and Hayate-chan can both Unison with Reinforce, so long as you don't overexert yourself, you'll be okay to use it." Lindy replied back.

Sonic took to discussing the format of tomorrow's training with Signum, Reinforce and Hayate.

It didn't take too long for the lunch wave to hit and the cafe was overwhelmed with customers, apparently the cafe's new waiter drew quite the attention. Many came in and almost overwhelmed the staff, thankfully that wasn't the case. Although the work was starting to wear their youngest member out.

"Uwaah! So many.." Tails was overwhelmed by the workload, but he continued to keep working.

"Tails-kun, why don't you go back and wash the dishes, let the masses calm down a bit." Shinobu offered.

"Thanks.." Tails quickly withdrew to the back area to wash the dishes.

Nanoha was thankfully more used to the overload at the cafe and was able to maintain herself amongst the crowds of customers.

* * *

**[Back Room]**

Tails helped out Ren and Akira with the dishes, prepping them for later use that day.

"Great work today, Tails-kun." Akira patted the young fox.

"Thank you." Tails let a small modest blush cross his features.

Both girls took some time away from their dishes to cuddle with the fox.

"Awe.. he's so cute." Akira stated.

"and his fur is so soft and cuddly." Ren added.

"Um.. c-can we go back to work, please?" Tails asked, but his plea fell on deaf ears.

Momoko poked her head through the door, "Akira, Ren."

The two instantly stood up, "Yes Momoko-san?"

"Hands off the fox please.. or no pay.." her words were final.

"R-right." The two resumed their work.

"Thank you, Momoko-san." Tails was relieved again by the save.

"Your welcome." the mother and chef replied.

The rest of the work day went as usual and Tails finished the shift working out in the cafe. At the end of the day, closing time came and the last round of customers left, leaving only Sonic's group and Lindy's group.

"Well, today was a big success, here, drinks all around for working so hard." Momoko passed out hot chocolate for the girls and fox who worked the shifts.

Tails took a nice sip from his cup in enjoyment, "Thank you."

"You did pretty well for your first day, Tails-kun, I'm surprised how quickly it got busy, but you managed to hang in there." Shinobu noted

"If you want to keep working here, you better pace yourself, because some days can get busy, while others don't, depending on what happens." Momoko advised.

"Thanks, I'll do my best." Tails replied.

"Well, we'll be heading home now, see you at training tomorrow, Nanoha." Sonic called out as he pushed Hayate in her chair out of the cafe followed by Reinforce and Signum,

Lindy, Quint and her daughters took their leave as well, promising to also see Nanoha at training.

After that, Shinobu left and headed for her home while Akira and Ren went their separate ways. Leaving only Tails, Momoko and Nanoha, who settled down for dinner and called it a night.

* * *

**[Uminari City: Designated Training Area on the outskirts]  
[Time: 6:00 a.m]**

The sun creeping slowly from the horizon gave rise to a beautiful backdrop for a few mock battles. Sonic and Reinforce were to practice their Unison against Nanoha, who was going to practice her Combat Cyborg mode. The stage was set, but the combatants weren't quite ready yet. As Sonic was still having some doubts about if he'll be able to control the Unison, and Nanoha has yet to learn how to willingly shift into that mode.

Quint and her two daughters arrived early and were ready to assist in any way they could. The youngest Nakajima walked over to Nanoha, who was yet to shift into her barrier jacket.

"The first thing you need to know about being a Cyborg is when you're using it. You can't get too angry otherwise you'll lose control, and when you lose control, it's not a happy sight." Subaru started.

"You sound like your talking from experience." Nanoha noted.

"I am... when I get too angry, it happens and I lose control.. so it's important that you don't lose your temper." Subaru explained, "To turn on your powers, it's all really in your head, just focus on it and remain calm."

Nanoha did as Subaru advised and closed her eyes to focus on her objective, she reached deep into her mind and calmly waited for anything to happen. Suddenly, she heard a small click deep into her brain and she felt a surge of power and strength flow through her. On the outside, her usual pink magic circle was replaced by the IS Template.

"You're doing great, just stay calm and focused." Subaru encouraged.

After a brief half-minute, Nanoha's eyes opened to reveal they turned from blue to amber as her powers activate once more in her Combat Cyborg mode. The cyborg appeared content with herself at first because she brought it out.

"You did it!" Subaru held up a small mirror to indicate the change in Nanoha's eyes.

"I did!" the mage let out her own cheer as she called her device and barrier jacket to Inherent Mode, and ready to spar with Sonic and Reinforce.

"Great! Now it's our turn.. ready, Reinforce-san?" Sonic asked the silver-haired beauty.

"Yes." Reinforce confirmed.

"Unison in!" Sonic and Reinforce called out and a brief flash of light engulfed them both. Sonic's fur turned silver and his eyes turned crimson. Small black wings grew from his back and his knight clothing turned Navy-Blue.

_-Inside Sonic's mind-_

Once again, Sonic and Reinforce met in a pocket-like dimension created from the Unison. Much similar to last time, Sonic was forced to take a back-seat to Reinforce in their Unison.

"_Reinforce-san? Why can't I be in control here?"_ Sonic asked.

"_My personality and experience is overpowering yours for control, rest assured, once we Unison more often, you'll get adjusted to my power and possibly be able to control it. For now, just watch and learn."_ Reinforce replied and safely secured Sonic in this dimension

_-Outside, with the mock battle-_

Reinforce took control of Sonic's unisoned body and readied herself in a calm battle stance with her host's device.

Cyborg-Nanoha was initially surprised at the Unison, "Eh? You two unisoned? I thought only Hayate-chan could do that."

Reinforce's voice came from her host as she explained, "We did this against Metal Sonic when you were injured at Ice Cap. At the time, I had to act quickly to save Sonic so I unisoned."

"Reinforce? Why are you in control?" the mage asked, even more confused.

"My personality appears to take charge and precedence over his at the moment. My experience trumps his, so that's probably why.. at any rate, he's still fully aware of what's happening, so let's make this a good match."

"Right!" Nanoha launched off in flight with Reinforce-in-Sonic following suit.

**[BGM: "Normal Battle" **Final Fantasy X]

The unison hedgehog made her first move in air by extending her wings for speed and flew in for a diagonal strike. The strike was blocked in melee by Nanoha's spearhead device and both sides were stalemated in a struggle. The two backed off and stared down one another and begin a shooting spree.

Reinforce sent round after round of the axel shooter against Nanoha, who retaliated by using the same spell, both sides found their spells either canceled out by each other, or the shields they used to deflect them. Either way, it was obvious that the battle was in a stand-still once more.

The next few minutes were spent in flight as purple and pink flashes clashed for superiority. Nanoha boasted quite the power in her strikes, but so did Reinforce. The upper hand was also shifting towards Reinforce's side because while they both packed the power in their melee and shooting attacks. Reinforce had one little advantage, her host's speed was higher than Nanoha's, even with the Combat Cyborg strength giving the mage a boost.

After a few more minutes the battle was called a draw and both sides descended back to the ground. Nanoha was able to click off her cyborg mode this time, willingly too, and returned to her normal training garb with a lot of sweat dripping from the workout.

Reinforce canceled her Unison with Sonic and relinquished control of the hedgehog's body. The hedgehog seemed very pleased and excited from the learning experience she gave him.

"Thank you, Reinforce-san, that was awesome!" Sonic gave the unison device a thumbs up.

"You did great as well, Sonic." Reinforce patted the young hedgehog on the top of the head in a very sisterly way.

"Thank you both for the match." Nanoha walked up to them both.

"No problem, you did great, Nanoha." Sonic replied back.

"You've got quite some power in you, gave us both a run for our money." Reinforce added.

Subaru was initially surprised by the level of control Nanoha had over her powers, even though Nanoha was only a cyborg for a little over a week, while Subaru was born one. Something sparked in the young Nakajima as she watched the mock battle. Competition, she could see a rival in Nanoha, a rival that she can have fun going head-to-head against while still helping her adjust. Those feelings drove the young girl over to Nanoha.

"Nanoha?" Subaru asked.

"Yes?" the mage replied.

"You were pretty cool for your first time. Keep this up and you'll get used to your powers in no time." the girl said

"Thanks." Nanoha smiled cheerfully.

"Of course, there's no way I'm going to let you beat me though. Nanoha, from now on we are friendly rivals!" Subaru declared energetically.

"Okay then.. and I won't let you win either." Nanoha was equally energetic.

On the side lines, Quint smiled, "I knew this was a good idea. Subaru and Nanoha are already getting along well."

Lindy added, "Yeah.. and they sound so competitive, we better watch out for them. Ginga too."

Quint could only nod in agreement, "I can see a definite improvement in Nanoha's life."

From there on, Nanoha and Subaru had a friendship and rivalry in the mix. The rest of the week was spent in peace in training and in the cafe. The weekend was coming close as was the scheduled hot springs trip.

* * *

**[End of Main Chapter]**

**[Omake: "Hayate and Sonic in cosplay]**

Sonic was in the bathroom finishing up his bath after a day of training when he heard Hayate from the door in front of him.

"Sonic-kun, I left you an outfit to change into when you're done." she said

"Okay, thanks, Hayate." Sonic finished drying his fur and quills off and took a look at the outfit that was left for him. He paled the second he saw it. It was a cute blue, loli-themed maid outfit, with a note attached that said "Put this on, your other clothes are being washed, -From Hayate"

A few minutes later, the others were in the living room relaxing on the couch. Sonic reluctantly walked to them in the maid outfit, embarrassed was the understatement of the year and it showed on his face with a bright blush.

"Awe.. Sonic-kun, you look so cute in that." Hayate teased, though she wasn't too far from the truth.

"Yeah." Shamal added, while Vita suppressed a giggle or two.

Even though Reinforce couldn't deny the cuteness, she still felt a bit sorry for the hedgehog.

Hayate's forced cosplay tactics strike again!

**[Ending Theme: "Spiritual Garden"** Tamura Yukari**]  
[End of Chapter 12]**

* * *

Author's Notes: Hayate forcing Sonic into a maid outfit, where does she get these ideas... Looks like Nanoha's got a rival in Subaru after all.. This isn't going to be all "Subaru is a Nanoha fangirl" I'm going with something different, they're both young, both cyborgs, so why not throw them into a friendly competitive streak? On another note, to those who know the Nanoha series really well, you'll recognize 3 characters that made a guest appearance. Next chapter up is the hot springs, oh boy that'll be fun.


	13. Onsen Mayhem!

SonicANIME2010 here with another chapter. Again another slice of life chapter. I put a dash of Triangle Heart 3 in chapter 12 with bringing in the guest stars Shinobu, Akira and Ren.. now here's the hot springs episode. I don't own Sonic or Nanoha, here we go!

_Hayate narrated, "My name is Yagami Hayate, 9 years old, my first introduction to magic was when a book I had in my bookshelf in my room opened and the Wolkenritter appeared. I was an orphan but always had an allowance sent to me so I didn't have much trouble getting by on my own, even in my wheelchair. My life changed when I bumped into Sonic, he's been with me ever since.. Always there to help, comfort.. and thanks to him, now I have a new friend in Reinforce.. That Christmas eve.. if he didn't do anything.. I don't know what would have happened.. Sonic the Hedgehog: Knight of the Night Sky is about to begin."_

**[Opening: "Eternal Blaze" Mizuki Nana]**

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 14  
Hot Springs Mayhem!

**[Non-Administrated Planet #97 "Earth"]  
[Uminari City: Yagami Residence]**

Another cold morning brought the members of the household up with a rather rude awakening. Sonic and Hayate were the first awake and changed to get breakfast going. Today was the day they and their friends were going to stay at a hot springs spa for the weekend. After they had their breakfast and changed, Sonic, Hayate, Signum, Shamal, Vita, Reinforce and Zafira headed over to Suzuka's house which served as their meet-up point to take separate cars to the resort.

* * *

**[Hot Springs Resort]**

"Wow!" Sonic and Tails admired the buildings of this spa resort, it looked to be an older style Japanese structure. The weather was cold, but no flurries of snow.

"I know this is nice, my family owns it." Alisa stated in pride

After getting themselves situated and their stuff inside designated area for lodging the group met up at the entrance to the bathing areas.

Most of the boys already went inside to the boys bathing area to get ready and relax. Sonic handed Hayate in her wheelchair to Reinforce to allow for the girls to break away to go to the girls baths. He started to make way to go with the other boys. Poor blue guy didn't even make two steps before he felt two hands on his shoulders. He got the sudden unsent message to stop and turn around. It was none other than Alisa and Shamal.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alisa asked.

"With Tails and the others?" Sonic asked a bit in nerves.

"Wrong answer.." Shamal giggled as the two slowly pulled the hedgehog back.. and into impending doom.

"Uwah! Wait! I can't go in there.." Sonic tried to argue back but found himself still being pulled.

"Nice try, you're coming with us." Alisa replied in a bit of mischief and along with Shamal dragged their hedgehog into the changing area.

**[Girls locker]**

The hedgehog found himself to be very uncomfortable in this certain situation. While Lindy, Amy (Limietta), Signum, Shamal and Reinforce already went on after their quick change, there still left the younger girls, who dragged Sonic in the room to have some fun with him. Though right now the hedgehog turned his head away from the general group of girls changing, it's only polite and un-perverted, though that doesn't help if a fraction of the girls changing are not so pure themselves.

At the moment the hedgehog kept his head turned away and a faint blush amongst his features when he heard Hayate's voice in his head through the mental communication.

"_Sonic-kun, have you ever been in an onsen before?"_ the brunette asked

"_Not really.. they don't have them in the forests where I live"_ the hedgehog replied. Not even daring yet to look.

"_Oh.. that's too bad.. Onsens are really fun."_ Nanoha noted with excitement, and also peaked the hedgehog's curiosity.

Sonic was coaxed into looking around, maybe it was the bad timing on his part, or a stealthy set up by Hayate, but he happened to look just to catch a glimpse of the girls were just about in their swim-suits. Steam was flowing all around the place already practically as he caught accidental glimpses of the 9-16 (since Miyuki was still there) year old girls in the most awkward of times. Fate and Alicia both quickly finished up and covered to maintain some modesty.

"Uwah!" Sonic turned right back around, _"Um.. you sure I can't go with the other boys?"_

"_No way. You're spending time with us today" _Hayate teased.

"_This is gonna be a long day.."_ Sonic sighed and relented. Once finished the girls plus hedgehog went into the bathing area.

* * *

**[Onsen: Girl's side]**

Lindy, Amy and Reinforce were already relaxing in the large springs pool, the heat from the water relaxed their muscles and gave them a sense of well deserved rest.

"Ah.. it's nice to lay back and relax" Lindy leaned back to relax.

"Yeah, after all that's happened.. it's deserved.." Reinforce added.

Their attention was shifted to the entrance when the other girls started coming in, with Sonic waaaaaay in the back. The poor hedgehog was blushing up a storm in regards to the situation, which, admittedly, it was cute.

"Sonic-kun, what are you doing here?" Lindy would have been shocked, had she not seen it coming, which she did, but she asked anyway.

"The others dragged me here..." Sonic replied

Reinforce sighed as only one person could think of something like that, when she looked at Lindy, she had the feeling the blue-green haired woman knew just as well.

So that aside the girls plus hedgehog took a plunge into the small shallow heated pool, the water and pressure from the jets calmed things down a bit and certainly did wonders for Sonic, who's been stressed out enough already today.

Some part of the way through the time in the spa, Sonic was talking to Reinforce while also trying so hard not to look at the silver-haired girl's overwhelming beauty. During the relaxation, Hayate would seem to disappear from sight, or maybe she was using the steam from the spa to conceal her, the latter is strongly suggested. She "appeared" right in front of Lindy Harlaown, who was probably old enough to be her mother.

"Can I help you, Hayate-chan?" Lindy asked, though part of her mind kinda guessed what the brunette was thinking already.

"Say, Lindy-san, you have some real nice breasts. Can I feel them?" The brunette asked the unavoidable question.

**[BGM: "Chocobo Theme" Final Fantasy.. pick a number]**

Sonic, who happened to be in earshot, stopped whatever he was saying right there, as if to double check what he was hearing, _"R-Reinforce-san... D-did Hayate just_?" he asked Reinforce mentally

"_Hai..." _Reinforce replied back.

"Sure..." Lindy was reluctant at first, if only considering who she was in the company of. Wasn't really sure how this would be good for the hedgehog.

Sure enough, Hayate started to feel up the admiral's rather generous, albeit not the biggest, bust. The steam started to multiply as metaphorical flood-gates opened up to more mayhem. Starting with none other than Vita and Signum.

"Oy.. Boob monster.. the bigger your breasts get, the smaller your heart becomes." Vita snarked in reference to Signum's development.

"Oh.. you little!" Signum replied.. with a splash of hot water, to which Vita splashed back and it erupted into a splashing match between the two.

All this in front of Sonic...who chose to do something smart.. he hid behind Reinforce, who seemed to have no particular interest in joining in any of the skinship and splash wars... not yet at least.

The bickering duo of the Wolkenritter were cut short by a combined big splash by Hayate and Shamal.

* * *

**[Onsen: Boys side]**

The commotion from the girls side of the bath was heard on the boys side, they couldn't see what was going on over there so guesses had to be made.. well.. had.. but no one could guess.

"Zafira, any clues, what may be going on over there?" Chrono asked.

"Probably the usual.." the wolf-man merely shrugged, he was used to the antics.

"Girls are odd..." Tails could only say.

"Yes.. yes they are... I feel sorry for Sonic, he must be really having it tough over there.." Chrono noted.

"Well the only girl we know of is Amy.. and she keeps following him around asking for this "marriage" thing.. what is it?" the young fox was curious.

Chrono and Zafira were taken aback by the question. While they were aware that some kids could be innocent in the ways of life, it still brings them a bit of surprise when it's noted.

"You'll find out when you're older, Tails..." Chrono replied.

* * *

**[Onsen: Girls side]**

The pandemonium continued as Hayate started to drag the hedgehog into it. In her mind she thought of killing at least two birds with one stone. Teaching Sonic more about girls, and getting the opportunity to bond with him more as well.

"Oh.. Sonic-kun? It's time for another lesson" Hayate let out a mischievous giggle, which made both Sonic and Reinforce gulp.

"Lesson?" Sonic tried to look away.. but would have none of that as Hayate spun him around to look directly at her and Reinforce.

"Yup!" Hayate replied and started to fondle Reinforce, "Go ahead.. she won't mind, right?"

Reinforce was at first surprised, but didn't quite mind the contact, sure she may not like the cosplay that much, but she wasn't too shy about her own development, "It's okay, we trust you."

Sonic was still rather reluctant as he waved his arms in protest, "No way!" mostly because of the nerves and the whole situation was a bit much for the little guy.

"Come on, Sonic-kun... this isn't good for you, you'll never learn." Hayate tried a different tactic by grabbing both of the hedgehog's arms. With some luck, the hands were already open, she put one on her own chest and one on Reinforce's chest.

Sonic's face turned even redder, "Uwa! Hey!" as he accidentally got a feel for both girls.

Now to move away from the teasing of a certain blue hedgehog, Nanoha, Alicia and Fate were having their own little peaceful time bathing in the hot springs. Nanoha was showing the Testarossa twins how to just enjoy themselves in a more peaceful, non-perverted, way. Washing up and whatnot.. however they were soon met by some trouble of their own, in the form of Alisa Bannings.

The dirty-blonde had her own fun in mind, and she unleashed it in the form of a big splash, which sprayed the girls. "Heh heh..."

Nanoha countered with an even bigger splash that may or may not have had some of her cyborg-strength powering it. The splash sprayed both Alisa and, as part of collateral damage, Suzuka. The purple-haired girl countered back with an even bigger splash, much to the surprise of her targets.

Giggles echoed as the chaos continued with splash wars and grope-fests. Arf tried to use the moment to her advantage with the blue hedgehog, but found herself held back by Shamal and Amy. Thankfully the activities were all fun and games and no one was seriously hurt or anything. Though it left a somewhat long-lasting blush on Sonic's face. Though he had to admit one thing, Nanoha was right, onsens were fun.

* * *

**[That night]**

After a long day of fun drained the kids of whatever energy they had, it was nice to lay down and rest. However, all but one were actually asleep, Sonic stood outside the lodging area and stared up at the night sky in thought.

"Sonic-kun.. are you alright?" Hayate asked, wheeling her chair beside her blue friend.

"Yeah.. I'm just thinking.." Sonic replied.

"Everything's been different since I met you.. since Christmas Eve..." Hayate thought back a bit.

"Yeah.." the hedgehog nodded.

"You've done so much.. you helped save Nanoha and the others... if it wasn't for you.. who knows what could have happened... Thank you.. Sonic-kun.." Hayate gave him a soft hug.

Sonic found himself blushing a bit again, "Well you guys have helped me out too.. like on Angel Island.. stopping Eggman there and on Little Planet..."

"It was the least we could do for what you've done too... Sonic-kun.. I know you like to go on adventures.. and how you sometimes can't stay put for too long.. and I don't mean to be selfish or impose on you.. but... can you stay with us.. please? Don't leave.. you've already helped and made a lot of changes to our lives and a lot of it was for the better... for all of us.." Hayate asked.

The hedgehog thought a bit about the request, while he did love adventures, he loved his friends more, and he made a promise to protect Hayate, and more importantly to be her friend. His good heart overpowered his sense of adventure, "Don't worry... I'm not going to leave you.. I made a promise, and I'll keep it.. and like I said before, I'm already on an adventure being your friend and knight."

"Thank you!" Hayate hugged him once more from her chair, it was a rather cute scene, which drew some attention.

Alisa's voice alerted them that they weren't alone anymore, "Awe.. you two look so cute together.. it's almost like a romantic couple."

Both hedgehog and human blushed at the comment, Sonic quickly withdrew from it, flustered, "It isn't what it looks like.."

"Awee.. but we do look cute together, Sonic-kun." Hayate teased. In her mind she really didn't mind that thought.

After that round of laughs, the group just about passed out in their sleeping areas for the night.

* * *

**[Angel Island: Hidden Palace]**

Knuckles sat next to his emerald, guarding it like he always did, a lingering thought somehow popped up in his mind.

"Something tells me I'm missing out on something..." apparently the echidna didn't get the memo about the hot springs trip.

* * *

**[Ending Theme: "Beautiful Garden" Tamura Yukari]**

**[End of Chapter 13]**

Author's Notes: Yeah this one's a bit short.. but only because I didn't have too much time to work on it.. and yeah, I'm skipping the omakes on this one too. I promise to deliver them next week's update. For now it's just post and run for me.


	14. Alicia's first day

SonicANIME2010 here with another chapter to Knight of the Night Sky.. the last chapter I didn't include any omakes, I will make it up by doubling the omakes on this one. Another slice of life and training episode here. I don't own Sonic or Nanoha. Here we go!

Alicia Testarossa narrated, _"My name is Alicia Testarossa, and I used to live a nice life with my kaa-san until the day of the accident. After then I woke up on Little Planet. I trained and self-taught myself everything I could and was able to live in peace. Until Eggman attacked.. but I was able to beat him with the help of my imouto Fate and her friends. I can't wait to see what fun I can have with them next.. Sonic the Hedgehog: Knight of the Night Sky is about to begin."_

* * *

**[OP: "Eternal Blaze" Mizuki Nana]**

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 14  
New changes for the sub-division; Alicia's first day

**[Non-Administrated Planet #97 "Earth"]  
[Uminari City: Harlaown Residence]  
[Time: 5:00 am]**

The alarm in Fate and Alicia's shared room turned on to wake up the sleeping twins. Both girls shared the same bed and wore matching blue and white pajama outfits. Today was scheduled to be the first day of Alicia's training as a mage in the sub-division.

"Morning, Alicia-onee-chan.." Fate mumbled out.

"Morning Fate." Alicia replied back as the twins looked into each other's eyes.

"Time to get moving.. we have training today." Fate sat up and changed into some training sweats since it was going to be cold in the morning.

"Okay.." Alicia followed suit and changed. When finished they left for the training area.

**[Outskirts of Town]**

Lindy gathered everyone from the division who were on the front lines, including Chrono, who was still part of the unit despite the "trade", he wasn't called upon yet, so he could remain and listen to what the admiral had to say. Quint and her daughters were also present at the gathering, all dressed to train.

"Alright.. hope everyone enjoyed yourselves, because it's time to go to work." Lindy announced.

"Right!" Everyone saluted.

"I'll start with some changes to our team rosters.. I'm keeping Fate and Alicia on Blue Team" The admiral announced.

"That will leave us with only three." Signum noted.

"Don't worry.. I'm not going to leave you with one down. I'm moving Quint to your team in place of Fate." Lindy assured her.

"Very well.. Anything else?" Signum asked.

"That will be all.. Go about your training" Lindy dismissed the teams for instruction and training.

* * *

**[In-Training]  
[BGM: "Normal Battle" Final Fantasy X]**

Sonic and Signum faced each other, blades drawn, ready to spar.

"Stay calm and focus.. let your body flow with the motions.. don't rush into an attack." Signum advised.

"Okay, Signum-san.. I'm ready" Sonic held his blade in a defensive stance.

"Here I go!" Signum launched forward and sliced at her pupil, who in turn guarded with Freiewind.

Sonic traded blade blows on each other's devices. Sonic practiced downward, upward and diagonal cuts as Signum advised him on location, timing, speed and guarding.

"Good, now let's practice your dodging." Signum backed away and called to her device, "Laevatein!"

"**Schlangeform"** the device replied back and shifted into a bladed-whip which she lashed at the hedgehog.

Sonic leaped to avoid the first lash, rolled to avoid the second and strafed to avoid the third strike, but his trainer wasn't finished just yet. The swords-woman continued to lash at him with practice strikes, some cut the hedgehog mid-dodge.

"Sometimes dodging can leave you in a worse spot than you were in before the dodge. Sometimes you have to take the hit to keep yourself balanced." Signum advised.

"How can I tell which ones are good to dodge and which ones to take?" the hedgehog asked.

"Patience.. In close combat, it's more preferred to defend and wait for the strike before you decide what to do about it. Know when to counter and when to block." she replied.

"Okay.. my turn now!" Sonic launched forward with his blade held high and sliced downwards. The blow was blocked by Signum. The hedgehog continued with practice blows, focusing more on his aim rather than power. His aim was for Signum's shoulders and mid section. The blows again were blocked, but they were supposed to be. He was credited for the good aim by the trainer.

In another part of the training, Reinforce worked with Nanoha and Hayate in target practice, working on efficiency and aim. The one who needed the most work was, not so surprisingly, Hayate.

"Concentrate on your aim. Focus on hitting the target" Reinforce advised.

"Okay!" Both mages replied.

Nanoha's shooting was almost spot on as she hit her mark on the targets. Some hit the bullseye while some were just a bit outside. Hayate's were on the target, but not even close to the center despite her efforts.

"Hayate. Focus and be efficient.. don't use too much energy" Reinforce advised.

"Okay" Hayate took the advice and tried again, her attempts worked a bit better this time, but still wasn't too accurate. Her shots continued to get better as she practiced but she just couldn't get the center.

Elsewhere, Knuckles and Vita sparred and traded blows as blades met hammer. Red flashes were all that could be seen as mage and echidna clashed against one another in the spar.

**[Side-lines]**

Lindy and Quint conversed amongst themselves on the training of the mages.

"I'm surprised at how quickly Sonic-kun and Hayate-chan are learning so fast. They only started late December and look how they are now." Lindy commented.

"Indeed.. They'll grow to be fine mages sooner than we think" Quint added.

"Definitely" Lindy blew a sharp whistle, "Training's done for the morning. Go shower, have breakfast and meet on board the Arthra for studying."

"Hai!" The trainees dismissed themselves.

* * *

**[Arthra]  
[BGM: "Apotos (day) City Hub" Sonic Unleashed]**

On board the orbiting investigative ship, most of the trainees took to studying with the instructors. Nanoha left them for a brief time to get herself checked by Mary. Sonic wheeled Hayate with the others in tow to a small meeting-room-turned-classroom for their studies.

Quint and her daughters joined in the session, choosing to study more on Earth practices and customs in Japan, ensuring that they won't feel too much out of place in the world they would reside in for the time being.

Amongst the documents they studied, one was on the Islands that Sonic, Tails and Knuckles came from. The humans there were low in number, but they lived peacefully with the animals. The guide was critical of Eggman's deeds, making him appear to be the bad apple of the bunch, and rightfully so. As Sonic's opinion of humans, which was backed up by living with the Yagami residence, was that they aren't all as bad as the mad scientist.

Nanoha rejoined the group with a positive attitude. She received some good news as a result of her check-up.

"I just checked with Mary-san" Nanoha held up some papers that showed results, "My synchronicity with Raising Heart has never been better. It's improved since I've became a cyborg."

"That's great, Nanoha-chan" Hayate was pleased by the report.

"How are you feeling since then? It's barely been a few weeks since the incident and your treatment" Quint asked.

"I'm feeling good.. I know things aren't going to be the same, and I know it's going to be tough to hide this from my family, but I'll try." Nanoha replied.

"Well, I don't think that you'll be in trouble even if you do tell anyone." The woman said, "At your young age, it's often difficult to keep secrets from those you hold dear."

"I know... and even if I do tell them.. I don't think they will understand.." Nanoha sighed.

"If they love and support you, I'm sure they'll understand. So don't worry." Quint reassured the young cyborg.

"Thanks" Nanoha replied.

"Nanoha-chan," Sonic started, "You have all of us to support you too, we're not going to stop being your friend just because you're a cyborg. We're friends and teammates, we stick together and we'll help each other out."

"Yeah." Hayate added

"Any friend of Fate's is a friend of mine" Alicia added.

Nanoha let a few tears come from her eyes, "Thank you.. everyone."

"Hey.. uh guys?" Knuckles asked, "Did you do anything over the weekend? Because I have the strangest feeling I was left out of something."

"Oh shoot! I knew there was something we forgot to do." Hayate snapped her fingers, "We never invited you to that hot springs weekend."

"What? You guys went to a Hot Springs Spa and didn't invite me?" Knuckles asked in comical fury.

"Would you have gone had we invited you?" Vita deadpanned.

"Eh..no..." the echidna replied somberly.

"Then where's the trouble? You wouldn't have gone anyway." the iron knight retorted.

"Because no one told me that you guys were going on that trip." Knuckles pouted.

Hayate had a giggle about herself, "I see why you're so upset.. you were instantly thinking about peeping on us while we were bathing weren't you?"

"What? No!" The echidna instantly denied, though in his mind a lingering thought occurred _"Damn, how did she know?"_

The grin on the brunette widened as if she could tell what Knuckles was thinking, "Suuuuure.."

The hedgehog had a bit of a blush on his face at the mention of the trip. The blush went noticed by the echidna, who wore a smirk, "Say.. Sonic.. did you get in on the action there?"

"What? I...I..." Sonic found himself stuttering.

"Oh he did.. even got glimpses of us girls in our swim-suits too." Hayate replied for him.

"You lucky dog." Knuckles held his hand out for a high-five.

At the tease, Sonic withdrew to hide behind any random person, who just so happened to be Quint. The hedgehog was obviously embarrassed at the events still.

"Awe.. Sonic-kun's still embarrassed.. kawaii!" Hayate teased.

"Very." Alicia snuck around and gave the blue boy a teasing hug.

"Uwah!" the blue hedgehog blushed a bit more, he was like putty in the girls' hands.

"Quick! Dog pile!" Hayate joked, but nonetheless Nanoha and Fate jumped on the hedgehog and human duo in giggles.

Signum and Reinforce found themselves snickering at the antics of the young ones.

After the dog pile was over, Sonic stood near Hayate's wheelchair, just in case she needed to go anywhere. His kindness was repaid by a small peck of his cheek by the brunette, which drew a bit of a blush.

"So.. Hayate-chan.. Have you tried walking yet?" Nanoha asked.

"I haven't quite gotten the feeling of my legs back yet.. The Book drained them a bit when it was still incomplete, so it's going to be a while before I can walk." the young mistress replied.

Reinforce stood nearby, "Well, it'll look positive because they can only get better now."

"That is a relief.. Until then, I'm counting on you, Sonic-kun." Hayate looked behind her to the hedgehog.

"I'll do my best, Hayate." Sonic replied.

"Thank you, Sonic-kun." the brunette thanked him.

Vita approached the hedgehog with a hint of a smirk, "You're alright, blue boy. Just don't make Hayate upset."

"Vita-chan.. He won't.. You don't have to worry about that.. You don't seem to mind our blue friend living with us anyway." Hayate noted.

"Well.. he has my respect.. that's all." Vita huffed, but Hayate saw an opportunity for a little bit of fun.

In a teasing way she patted Vita's head, "Could it be that you "like" Sonic-kun?"

The iron knight instantly blushed, "W-where did that come from? I c-couldn't like him like that"

"Sure.. just like Alicia-chan..." Hayate took a shot at the Testarossa girl.

Alicia found herself blushing now, "W-what? I don't admire him like that! R-really!"

The hedgehog was just blushing at all the implications his friend was making, could it be he's slowly becoming the center of a harem?

The rest of the day was spent in peace and study.. however.

* * *

**[Undisclosed Location]  
[No BGM]**

Eggman's recovery from two straight defeats was taking a little bit longer than he'd thought, but he wasn't just lying down. His forces were not nearly at full, but he saw something that could change that. A scan of a nearby island found an unusual power source.

"I'll send in a scout fleet, this could be my comeback plan.. If it works.. I'll be back in business.. Sonic and his friends better watch out. Because Eggman doesn't give up quite so easily!"

The mad scientist laughed in his lair over the future thoughts of conquering the world.

What could be Eggman's next plot? Will Nanoha's family find out about her secret? Stay tuned..

* * *

**[End of Main Chapter]**

**[Omake: Alicia and Fate and Alarms]**

The duo slept together in their shared bed in pajamas, their devices were told to act as alarms and wake them both up at the proper time, but this morning, neither girl seemed willing to wake up.

"**Sir, it's time to wake up!"** Bardiche said.

"Be quiet Bardiche.." Fate replied sleepily.

"**Sir, wake up please, it's time for training"** Sisterhood tried his turn.

"Quiet.. Sisterhood..Bardiche.. let us sleep.." Alicia replied back.

"**But sir, you told us to wake you in the morning."** Sisterhood argued.

"**We have to follow orders..."** Bardiche added.

"Bardiche.. say another word and I'll...Break...You..." Fate threatened in her sleep.

"Same to you.. Sisterhood..." Alicia added with the same venom..

"**Yes sir..." **both devices replied.

Later.. the two devices were scolded for not waking their masters... it's only a matter of time before they too will break.

**[Ending: "Spiritual Garden" **Tamura Yukari]  
[**End of Chapter 14]**

Author's Notes: Short.. yes.. but hey.. it looks like I'll be getting some big time action soon as Eggman will apparently try something.


	15. Nanoha's Troubles

SonicANIME2010 here, bringing in another chapter to Knight of the Night Sky. A few of the latest chapters, I admit, were a bit short, well in comparison, I'll try harder to put more in. I've been short of time as of late, but I've got it back now. I don't own Sonic or Nanoha, here we go!

* * *

**[Non-Administrated Planet # 97 "Earth"]  
[Isolated Island: Several kilometers south of South Island]  
[Time: 5:00am]  
[BGM: "Little Planet" Sonic CD OST (US)]**

A medium-sized island laid off the coast of south island, the island itself could give off a mysterious and powerful feeling about it. The island was known as Flickies' Island. The only inhabitants of this island were small birds known as Flickies. Mysterious little birds that are said to hold mystical powers of dimensional travel, or so the legends say. None can be proven just yet. And at the moment, the only one who knows of this so-called legend floated about the island in his hovering chair.

"If the legends are true, then these "Flickies" can be my ticket back into world domination." Eggman mentioned as he toured the island, "The only issue is the hedgehog and his friends.. I'll need to separate them out, and maybe catch them with the emeralds."

The doctor quickly went to work in setting up his base, as well as his plans of turning the flickies into robots.

* * *

**[Opening: "Eternal Blaze" Mizuki Nana]**

**Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 15  
Eggman's Preparations; Nanoha's troubles**

* * *

**[Uminari City: Midori-ya]**

Early in the morning, Nanoha woke up with a stretch and dressed up for her morning training and instruction with the other trainees. To her surprise, her breakfast was made by her elder sister, who also woke up early for her own morning training.

"Good Morning, Nanoha-chan." Miyuki greeted.

"Miyuki-nee-chan, Good Morning." Nanoha was taken aback briefly, "What are you doing awake?"

"I just thought I'd make you some breakfast before you go off." her elder sister replied as she started to make the breakfast.

The initial thought of her older sister fixing her breakfast made Nanoha a bit nervous. It was no secret that Miyuki was by far the worse cook in the Midori-ya, which has kept her from working in the cafe. Though the cyborg-mage can't deny her elder sister's improvement.

After a brief few minute wait, Miyuki served her sister breakfast, which, to Nanoha's surprise once more, was enough to fill her up for the morning.

"Thank you." Nanoha dug in to not waste any time.

"Your welcome, Nanoha-chan." Miyuki used this time to watch her sister, a slight suspicious thought amongst her, _"She's been eating more since she returned... and more distant.. she's hiding something.. but what can it be?"_

Nanoha finished her breakfast, "You're doing better. Thank you, Miyuki-onee-chan.. I'll be back later." with a wave she ran off to head for the training area.

"Bye Nanoha-chan." her sister waved her off, she thought to herself, _"I have to find out what she's __hiding. I hope she's okay"_

* * *

**[Training Field on the Outskirts of Uminari City]**

Sonic and Nanoha practiced shooting with Reinforce supervising them. The cyborg-mage's silence was noted by her blue comrade.

"Nanoha, you alright?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not sure." Nanoha replied, "I think Miyuki-onee-chan might be onto me.. she surprised me with breakfast this morning."

"Well, you said your family runs a dojo, so she probably trains in the morning like all of us." Sonic shrugged as he practiced his aim.

"She made enough to fill me for the morning though.. and I couldn't help but feel like I was being stared at by her." Nanoha pointed out.

"I don't think it's anything to worry about just yet." Reinforce noted as she advised on the shooting.

"You may be right, I'm probably just overreacting." Nanoha sighed as she continued.

"Yeah, so don't worry. Even if she does catch on, I'm sure it'll be fine." Sonic assured her as well.

"Thanks" Nanoha continued shooting.

Reinforce took note at her hedgehog's aim, while it wasn't spot on in comparison to Nanoha's, it certainly had an improvement over the brief time that he's practiced magic. She could still remember the first time he practiced shooting.

_-Flashback-_

_The first day of training found Sonic practicing his first time in shooting target practice with Reinforce. The silver-haired woman directed her knight's attention to the bullseye targets set up for training purposes._

"_For these targets, you'll only use your Divine Shooter spell on, the purpose here is to practice your aim. So pace yourself on how much energy you use." Reinforce advised._

"_Okay, Reinforce-san." Sonic readied a wave of the Divine Shooter._

"_Start small, one at a time." She advised._

"_Right... Shoot!" The hedgehog sent one sphere in on a delivery. It just missed the outside corner of the target, much to the hedgehog's very visible sadness._

"_Darn..." Sonic looked down._

_Reinforce felt the need for some positive support through means of a soft rub of her young knight's shoulders, "Relax, you're too tense.. just relax.. keep your calm, and be patient."_

_A sense of relief did come over the hedgehog as he relaxed under the support, "Thanks.." when he was freed, he continued his shooting, and sure enough he had a bit of improvement over the impatient way he was going at it beforehand._

_-Flashback end-_

Reinforce sighed in memory as she thought to herself, _"He's improved so much... all of them have.. and it seems like they'll only get better. Especially with the new additions."_

The training soon ended that morning and the teams dismissed and opted to go to the Midori-ya after their showers and such.

* * *

**[Midori-ya Cafe]  
[BGM: "Apotos day hub" Sonic Unleashed]**

After they showered and changed, Nanoha and Tails began their work in the cafe. Tails once again performed rounds as a waiter while the cyborg worked the register. The two worked in the morning shift, which was a much calmer shift compared to the young fox kit's debut in the cafe.

"Here's your change." Nanoha served the customer, "Thank you, please come again soon."

Miyuki worked the rounds as a waitress as well, mainly because while her cooking has improved, there was still a question that if she could handle a shift in the kitchen, and they didn't want to take that risk.

"_She seems to be fine."_ the elder-sister of Nanoha thought to herself, _"Still, she seemed kind of distant, I"ll talk to her later about it."_

* * *

**[Flickies' Island]**

While the mages of the Bureau enjoyed their training and moment of peace. Eggman was hard at work in creating his base. Due to his limited resources, he couldn't build his usual bases in record time, and he didn't want to draw attention by turning the flickies into robots just yet, not until he could get a stable base. And the rate he was going at, it would probably take a couple of days.

"I'm operating under their radar because if I do anything that draws attention, I'm done for." Eggman thought out loud as he supervised the construction of his base on the island.

"Eggman-sama, can we start turning the local life-forms into robots?" a worker robot asked.

"No, I can't risk them attacking my base this early, hold off until my base is set up." The doctor denied.

"Yes sir.." The robot continued the construction duty.

* * *

**[Uminari City: Midori-ya]  
[BGM: "Yuna's theme" FFX OST]**

As the work day moved on, Tails was starting to tire out through the continuous shift he worked.

"Whew.." the fox kit wiped off his forehead, "I'm beat.."

"Tails-kun, why don't you take the rest off, you need to pace yourself through the day so that you can last longer." Miyuki asked.

"Okay, thanks, Miyuki-san." Tails sat down for his break.

"Nanoha-chan, why don't you join him?" the girl turned to her young sister.

"No thanks, I'm fine." Nanoha replied cheerfully, she showed no sign of fatigue even from the long day, which drew some concern from her sister nonetheless.

"You sure?" she asked once more.

"I'm fine, Miyuki-onee-chan." Nanoha assured her once more

The elder brother of the Takamachi family, Kyouya, also took notice of the two sisters talking and walked to converse, "Hey you two, what's going on?"

"I'm trying to convince Nanoha to take the rest of the shift off." Miyuki argued.

"And I'm trying to tell her I'm fine." Nanoha equally argued.

"Why don't we go discuss this elsewhere?" Kyouya offered.

"Okay." the two accepted and followed him to a more quiet place for them to talk.

The three sat down at a couch in the living room and relaxed for a brief moment before going to talk about the important topic that started it in the first place: Nanoha's resilience and changes.

"Nanoha-chan, we know you've been keeping something from us so please do not try to deny that. What's going on?" Kyouya went straight to the point.

"What do you mean?" Nanoha asked, her nerves showing a bit.

"You don't tire out as easily as you should at your age, and you're eating more than any normal person your age should. It's alright to tell us, we're only worried for you." Miyuki noted.

"Well.. maybe because I'm not really human.. anymore.." the young cyborg thought out loud, forgetting for the brief moment she was in the presence of her brother and sister.

"What do you mean, Nanoha-chan?" the elder sister asked.

"Since that incident.. my treatment, they turned me into a cyborg, I still have my regular functions, I'm just more resilient to the fatigue." Nanoha explained, only to cover her mouth when she realized what she just said "Oops!" and a blush of embarrassment showed on her face.

"Cyborg?" Kyouya and Miyuki blinked at their young sister.

"Um.. please don't worry.. It's fine.. they turned me into a Combat Cyborg to give me a better body to resist the strain and to keep me from overworking myself again." Nanoha explained, she was close to freaking out because she was just found out.

"Alright Nanoha-chan, we believe you. We were only concerned." Miyuki calmed her sibling down with a hug.

"Please don't tell anyone else.." Nanoha pleaded

"We won't.. that's your choice.. don't worry about it, we're here for you." Kyouya equally hugged her.

"Thank you, Miyuki-onee-chan, Kyouya-onii-chan." Nanoha sighed as she regained her calm.

The moment lasted for several moments before Nanoha was allowed to work again.

The rest of the week was spent in peace as Nanoha was visibly calmer during the training and instruction that the squads went through during the week. Little did they know that Eggman was slowly building his forces up and readying for a campaign on Flickies' Island.

It was only a matter of time before Eggman would be finished and his plot launched.

* * *

**[End of Main Chapter]**

**[Omake: Nanoha and her own troubles]**

So while Nanoha's had to deal with being a Combat Cyborg, she's had to deal with the ups and downs of her new body.

For instance, she's developed a slight feeling of nervousness whenever she's near her bathroom scale

The girl just got out of the shower and was clad only in a towel, she's done this before, but she still can't help but feel the nerves growing on her, _"Please don't go up, please, don't go up!"_ she pleaded internally as she took a step with her small feet.

A beep from the scale indicated the measurement was done. Nanoha took a deep breath and looked down to see the final verdict. She paled when it displayed that she hasn't lost any weight since her treatment, rather she went up a bit.

"EEEEEEEH!" She screamed in surprise.

"Nanoha-chan!" Miyuki rushed in to see what the problem was, "What's wrong."

"T-the.. s-scale went up!" Nanoha cried out.

Miyuki gazed at the number for a moment, she gave a caring smile down to her sister, "Don't worry about it. You're a growing girl, there's nothing wrong with it."

"You sure?" Nanoha seemed a bit self-conscious.

"Yeah, you're going to gain weight, it's natural and part of growing up." her sister replied back.

"Thank you.." Nanoha sighed.

Nanoha worries a lot even about the small things.

**[Ending: "Spiritual Garden" Tamura Yukari]**

**[End of Chapter 15]**

* * *

Author's Notes: And here it is, a set up to the next game arc.. little trivia guess as to which game I'm using. Updates will most likely be delayed as I'm going to head off on a week long trip in California.


	16. Flickies' Island arc Start

SonicANIME2010 here, first to apologize for the brief lack of updates on my stories, I've been out of town for a week, on a vacation in California.

Secondly, I'd like to thank everyone who's continued to read and support my stories. It means a lot.

And now with the usual disclaimers, I don't own Sonic or Nanoha, here we go on Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky

**[Non-Administrated Planet #97 "Earth"]  
[Flickie's Island]**

A misty overcast morning served as the backdrop for Eggman's invasion. Robots and turrets filled the zones and the Flickies found themselves unfortunate victims to the robots. The birds were captured and placed inside to act as not only power sources, but also to exploit their quick teleportation ability.

The operation was supervised by Eggman from his base deep within the island. The mad scientist laughed in evil joy as he watched his plans unfold.

"Meh heh heh. I'd like to see those interlopers stop me now.. With my base built, I'll capture the Chaos Emeralds and then launch my campaign on the world!"

"Doctor.. the diversion on South Island has been launched" a robot informed.

"Excellent.. that will force them to divide their forces, then we can conquer them there."

Armadas and fleets swarmed the zones to establish command posts. The doctor's plan was well under way.

**[OP: "Eternal Blaze" Mizuki Nana]**

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 16  
Flickies' Island Adventure begins at Green Grove

**[Uminari City: Yagami Residence]**

Another snowy morning greeted the members of the Yagami family. The first to wake up were Sonic, Hayate and Reinforce, who happened to share the same room at the time. After changing and such the trio went into the dining room and kitchen to start up breakfast for the other Wolkenritter.

"Hayate, you cook the eggs like this?" Sonic asked as he had his first try at frying eggs, which the first step included breaking the egg over the pan.

"So far so good, be careful not to break the yoke, otherwise it will get messy" Hayate replied beside him, she indicated the yellow bubble in the center as the yoke.

Reinforce fired up the kettle to make tea for the others while the two cooked. Soon enough the aroma of the breakfast caught the attention and attraction of the Wolkenritter, starting with the Iron Knight.

Vita, who's probably not the best "morning person" around, made that trait almost plainly obvious with her half-awake and groggy trek into the dining room.

"Morning..." the red-head eternal child droned out from her seat, much to the amusement of her master.

"Good morning to you too, Vita" Hayate replied back and was quick to give the Iron Knight a cup of the fresh-brewed tea.

Vita nodded, still half-awake, and promptly took a sip to speed up her waking.

Signum, Shamal and Zafira all entered at the same time, they all seemed much more awake than the young knight, but were quick to accept the tea Hayate gave them all anyway.

After serving her knights their tea, Hayate went back in to help Sonic finish making the breakfast for the knights, which turned out to be Bacon and Egg.

During their meal, the others decided to ask Sonic more about the islands he came from.

"So, the Islands you came from, what others are there?" Hayate asked.

"Well there's Christmas Island where I was born. South Island's the biggest, followed closely by Angel Island. I think there was one other island, but it was so far south of the main island and even more isolated. All I know about it is that there have been some funny rumors. But nothing really solid." The hedgehog explained.

"What kind of rumors?" Signum asked.

"About the inhabitants.. mysterious birds with even more mysterious abilities." Sonic replied.

"What kind of abilities?" Reinforce inquired.

"I'm not really sure.. I haven't heard that much yet about them" the hedgehog shook his head.

"Well it sounds interesting.. maybe sometime we'll get the chance to go over there." Hayate seemed optimistic.

A call screen appeared in front of the dining table with an "ALERT" message over a red background. The sudden appearance surprised the others and got their attention as Lindy Harlaown appeared seconds later.

"We have an emergency, report to the Arthra immediately!" Lindy ordered.

"Right!" the Yagami residence replied quickly and rallied to get ready and Dimension Transfer to the investigative ship.

**[TSAB Investigative Ship "Arthra": Command Room]  
[BGM: "Inflexible Determination" FFX OST]**

All the members of the Special Mobile Force 97 gathered at the room where two separate feed screens appeared in between. One featured Flickie's Island, the other had Angel Island once again.

"We've been alerted to two attacks. The main one's on this island here. There's also a secondary assault on Angel Island." Lindy informed.

Sonic gazed at the first island on display and thought out loud "That one looks familiar.."

Knuckles shook his head "Not to me.. then again I only know of South Island and Angel Island"

"Where is that island?" the hedgehog asked.

"It's a bit south of South Island.. " Amy Limietta replied after a few keystrokes.

"That must be the one the rumors mentioned.." Sonic thought out loud

"Well, at any rate, we have to stop the attacks on both fronts." Lindy ordered, "Both teams will split up and take to their own missions.. Blue team, since the main attack is coming for the new island, I'll send you all down there."

"Right!" Sonic, Alicia, Fate, Nanoha, Hayate and Reinforce acknowledged.

"Red team, you'll take Angel Island.. Knuckles knows the area better than anyone else so that should work in your favor" Lindy added.

"Right!" Knuckles, Signum, Vita and Quint replied.

"Everyone, Deploy!" Lindy ordered.

"Right!" The respective teams took to the dimension transports to their respective destinations.

**[Flickies' Island: Green Grove Zone]  
[BGM: "Green Grove" Sonic 3D Blast Saturn version]**

Sonic, Alicia, Fate, Nanoha, Reinforce and Hayate touched down in their dimension transport. The scenery that greeted them in the zone was very much similar to the scenery in Palmtree Panic zone in Little Planet with the waterfalls in the background and a nice cool breeze swinging the palm-trees, oh it's a mirage again. Oops. Anyways, what separates Green Grove from Palmtree Panic, much to Alicia's notice was the soil of the ground they were stepping on.

"The ground has a weird checker pattern to it." Alicia observed, "Wonder why.."

The blue hedgehog gave a small shrug "I don't know."

"Any ideas where we start first?" Nanoha asked, a bit unfamiliar with the terrain.

"I'm not sure, I haven't been here before." the hedgehog gave another shrug.

Reinforce took a look ahead and found there was only one way to go at first, across a bridge and off a small ledge to a more wide plain beneath, "Well that seems like the way to start."

"You're right, let's try it." Sonic offered.

The group took their first few steps on this bridge and were quite shocked and nervous over the sudden noises they were hearing. The bridge was very rickety, and it gave some concern.

"Uh.. this bridge doesn't seem too stable." Nanoha noted.

"It'll be fine, we're only going over it once." with Sonic's support the team pressed on to a wider area where they encountered the first robot in this campaign, only it looked a bit different. It was shaped like a purple bird that was almost Sonic's size.

"What the?!" Alicia blinked in a momentary shock, but she recovered enough to make quick work of the robot with her device "Sisterhood". Out from the robot came a small purple bird, one of the "Flickies".

"Whoa.. this is new.." Sonic noted.

"Very.. I'm detecting a strange power from this creature." Reinforce added.

The small flicky started to circle around Alicia, and when the blonde moved somewhere, the bird would follow, much to her notice, "This bird keeps following me."

"Maybe she likes you." Hayate teased.

"You did save her, Alicia." Fate noted

"Yeah.. That I did.." her sister relented, "Not much we can do about it now other than move on."

"True.. Let's keep pressing on." Reinforce declared.

"Right!" They pressed on.

Much to their surprise, the amount of robots they faced were rather low, mainly because Eggman had already also set up many turrets that were auto-locked onto anything organic. But they were scrap metal to Nanoha, the resident Combat Cyborg, who, being inorganic of body, at least as far as her cybernetics go, wasn't automatically locked onto.

The next robot that held a flicky was one that had no arms and only crab-like legs, but it compensated with it's flail and mace on-top of it's head. And the way it kept swinging the mace around made a bit of trouble for the mages trying to go in on it to get a good hit. Fortunately, Fate came through and get a good horizontal slice on it thanks to her own Haken form Bardiche.

The robot broke down and out came a blue flicky, which once again chose to follow Fate around.

"They are rather cute little birds." Fate spoke in observation as when she came to a stop the bird circled her.

"I'm still sensing that power about them." Reinforce noted.

"I think I'm starting to sense it too." Sonic added, his magic wasn't as developed as Reinforce but he was improving.

"Me too.." Hayate added as well, herself improving as well.

As much as the squad would like to dwell on that thought, they put it on hold for the moment and continued on.

**[Angel Island: Mushroom Hill]  
[BGM: "Mushroom Hill" Sonic 3 and Knuckles]**

Knuckles, Vita, Signum and Quint arrived in Mushroom Hill of Angel Island. The scenery of this area included many overgrown mushrooms of unusual size as well as huge trees in the background to give the zone a certain, forest-like feel, that or to prevent sunburn because of the higher elevation in the zone.

Knuckles was once again clad in his all red armor and bearing his twin flame-blade swords as he looked ahead, "Nothing much has changed here."

Signum, in her purple battle dress, with matching fingerless gloves, and white jacket and waist cloak outfit on the exterior, drew her blade and focused ahead as well, "That should work to our advantage then since you know the terrain better than us."

Vita, clad in her red gothic lolita style dress, black gloves and a red beret with plush bunny heads lined along the rim, held her hammer and scoffed "Well that's one thing he's good at. Guiding.."

Their new addition, Quint, was clad in a standard mage's cloak and pantts combination, she had two devices, one which took the form of four-wheeled roller blades with the wheels lined up straight, and a pair of gauntlets with revolvers at the wrist. She looked ahead and turned to her comrades, "I'm not sure how this sort of thing will work, but I think I can manage."

"Very well then, Knuckles, go on and guide." Signum ordered.

"Don't need to tell me twice there, this way." The echidna took the guiding spot and led them through the forest.

The robots here were more in numbers, but what they had in numbers, they lacked in power and were scrap metal to the Red team's pure power.

"I have a hunch, you've done this sort of thing before?" Quint asked.

"Yup.. third time we've been having to deal with the robots on this island, I wish they'd just take the hint and leave." Knuckles shrugged as he sliced through yet another robot that was shaped like a butterfly oddly enough.

The robots here had an odd variety of design models, ranging from ones that threw mushrooms, which seemed pointless as they were of no effect, to flying robots that resembled mosquitoes that almost clipped Quint on her skates, the woman did not like that and saw to it's destruction with little effort.

"That's got to be the fifth robot I've taken down trying to do that today." Quint observed.

"Only five? Believe me at some point it becomes a contest of how many you can take out before you reach the end." Knuckles pointed out.

"It does?" The woman blinked in surprise.

"Correct, but the echidna always loses to Vita in those contests." Signum pointed out, much to the red mutt's embarrassment.

"Hey!" Knuckles retorted.

As they argued, Vita took down another one, which got Signum more ammunition, "And if you don't pick it up, she'll win again."

"Oh no she won't!" the echidna took up his blades and hacked at every robot in sight.

Their excursion through Mushroom Hill went rather as usual for the team. There was the usual springs, loops, but also a new obstacle that was of interest. A mushroom themed scale launch with a weight on one side and empty on the other. Knuckles decided to take a try on it, and on the first time he was sent very high up.

"WOOOHOOOOO!" He cheered going up, but sadly, the laws of gravity do not pick favorites, and of course the echidna found himself in a face-plant on the grass of the upper ledge hill.

His teammates, Signum and Vita came up via flight while Quint utilized her "Wing Road" which created a strip of mana for her to ride on with her skates. The team found the echidna still with his face in the dirt.

Vita could not resist, "Oy.. Red mutt, you alive there?"

Knuckles gave a muffled reply "I've been better."

The loli-knight gave her rival a soft kick to jar him up, "You are aware we could have flown, right?"

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" the red echidna asked.

"Baka!" Vita scoffed.

Signum had all the patience anyone could ask for in this situation, still she turned to the other woman in her team, "I can't take these two anywhere it seems."

"Apparently not." Quint shrugged.

"Urusai baa-chan/ Boob Monster" Knuckles and Vita respectively gave their retorts to the knight.

"Oh, why you..." Signum felt her patience growing thin at that comment, but thankfully Quint was there with the save.

"Let's all just calm down and move along, I'm sure we all have better thing to do than sit around insulting ourselves." the new voice of reason in Quint offered.

"Very well." Signum replied and the team pressed on.

**[BGM: "Boss 1 battle" Sonic and Knuckles]**

Eventually they came to a clearing in the trees where they faced down with the "Boss" robot here.. the "Egg Lumberjack" a robot with no legs, but could fly using the jet packs on it's back, in addition the robot had arms and hands which supported a large and sharp hatchet.

Vita and Signum shared a few snickers at the choice of design for this particular robot.

"A lumberjack... this robot is a lumberjack..." Signum started.

"Wonder if it's okay.." Vita added, much to even more amusement to Signum.

"It's a lumberjack and it's okay, sleeps all night, works all day." Signum pretty much had Vita on the ground in laughter.

"Hey! What's wrong with being a lumberjack?!" The robot sounded hurt, robots have feelings too ya know.

Quint and Knuckles both seemed to be rather confused as well.

Signum was the first to recover from the snickers, "Inside joke."

Vita followed suit, "Very.. now we're going to kick your mechanical hide."

"I don't think so! Take this!" The robot went to a near by tree and started to chop it down, sadly though it only made it half way before the faulty lumberjack's cyllinder of a head went flying to the ground.

"Oh shoot.. not again.." the robotic head cursed.. and if it could sweat, it would now because it found itself in the mitted hand of Knuckles.

"Say, Vita.. How far do you think this little thing will carry if you hit it with Eisen?" the echidna asked with a smirk.

"Only one way to find out." Vita held Eisen up and ready.

Knuckles delivered his pitch, Vita swung on and sent it on a high drive way out into the wall, at least over 500 feet away. The head shattered on impact, causing the main body to shut down where it was promptly demolished by the team.

**[BGM: "Victory Fanfare" Final Fantasy X]**

The team performed their usual victory dances with Signum sheathing Laevatein for the moment while Vita and Knuckles each held their respective devices over their shoulders, the practice was confusing Quint a bit.

"Why do you guys do that?" the woman asked.

"Common practice after beating something like that, we take a moment to relax." Knuckles noted.

"And the victory dances we got the idea from Hayate." Signum noted as well.

"You'll get used to it after awhile." Vita added finally.

"In any case, celebration time is over. Let's move on." the Team Captain (Signum) took the lead as they pressed on.

**[Flickie's Island: Green Grove]  
[BGM: "Green Grove Act 2" Sonic 3D Flickie's Island (Saturn)]**

While the Red team made their continuing defense of Angel Island, the Blue team made their way again through Green Grove. The only real threat so far aside from the minimum robots were the tricky turrets. Earlier, Sonic had busted a blue flicky out from the robot it was trapped inside, giving them a count of 3 Flickies. The conclusion was reached that the only robots here were the flickies trapped in them. But it didn't mean that the turrets could be discredited and shouldn't be dealt with. They still took care of that.

Reinforce busted through a worm-like robot and found a red flicky that bounced in it's movement, the bouncing was a bit surprising at first, but the Captain of the Blue team was easily able to track it down and allow it to follow her.

The team came to a weird door gate that blocked their path, there were emblems on the side that counted up to 5 with lights. In front of the gate was a huge ring that floated in mid-air.

"Anyone have any ideas on what that is for?" Sonic asked.

"No clue.. hang on, here's another robot" Nanoha took care of another bird shaped robot and rescued the bird inside. Giving the team a count of 5 flickies total.

The flickies had an interesting reaction with the ring, a sort of an attraction. The birds kept going closer and closer until one went into the middle and disappeared, it was followed closely by it's buddies. With each bird, a light would go up on the gate. After the fifth one the ring disappeared and the gate opened.

"Looks like when we get the flickies, the gate will open and allow us to move on. I think I get it now." Sonic noted.

"It would appear so, now let's move on, I have a feeling the doctor will pay us a visit soon." Reinforce guided the group through the gate and into a large clearing.

**[BGM: "Eggman Battle" Sonic 3D Flickie's Island (Saturn)]**

Eggman didn't need an introduction this time around, he floated down in his usual Egg-Mobile, what was different about this one was that underneath the tank, a spiked ball was being held.

"I knew I'd find you here eventually. Now hand over those Chaos Emeralds and I might let you live." The doctor threatened.

"One problem there Mr Baldy Nosehair." Alicia pointed out, her creative use of the nickname brought a few snickers amongst her teammates, "How do you plan on attacking us with only that thing?"

"Don't underestimate what I have here, this ball is coated with razor sharp spikes and can bounce when I drop it. Watch!" the doctor pressed a button and released the spike-ball.

There was one flaw with the plan Eggman had... flight... The six took up to the skies and easily avoided the ball, much to Eggman's frustration.

"Did you already forget we could fly, Eggman?" Sonic asked.

"That slipped my mind in planning..." the scientist chuckled part in fear for what was coming next.

"Then you'll obviously forgotten how this one feels like" Reinforce flew right in front of him, primed her fist and thrust. She delivered a powerful punch and sent Eggman in that mobile high and deep and gone over the mountains! No doubt about that one, the doc was gone the second the unison device made contact.

**[BGM: "Victory Fanfare" FFX OST]**

The usual victory dances and poses were performed by the members of the blue team in celebration of their victory. It was rather dull and not the most exciting one they've had, but they'll take it.

After their time was taken, Hayate was the first to get on task, "We better move on and see what else lies in store for us."

"Agreed.. This should be interesting." Reinforce noted.

With that, both teams continued on in their own assignments. Will they be able to stop Eggman on both fronts?

**[End of Main Chapter]**

**[Omake: More cosplay hilarity]**

Hayate strikes back with her cosplay yet again, this time, forcing Sonic into a school uniform, particularly the same uniform for the girls at Nanoha's elementary school.

"Why am I wearing this?" Sonic asked.

"Because I wanted to see what the uniforms at Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan's school looked like." Hayate replied.

"Okay.. but um.. why put me in it?" the hedgehog asked, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Because you look cute in it." the brunette was blunt, "that and remember you lost that bet with Vita."

"oh.." Sonic cringed at the thought of the "bet"

Wonder what bet that was... To be revealed later...

**[Ending Theme: "Spiritual Garden" Tamura Yukari]**

**[End of Chapter 16]**

Author's Notes: Finally after all the long time and my vacations and such, I finally get these chapters finished, now to do what I always do, move on to the next ones, they should be back on schedule, I apologize for the long delay


	17. Flickies' Island arc pt2

SonicANIME2010 here, well my community college classes start next week, while I'm there all week, 3 of the 5 days I have only one class and that's early. So that should give me some time to continue working on my fanfics. If any delays come up I'll be sure to announce them.

I don't own any of the Sonic characters or the Nanoha characters, they belong to Sonic Team and Seven Arcs respectively.

Here comes chapter 17 to Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky!

* * *

_Nanoha narrated, "My name is Nanoha Takamachi, and I used to be an ordinary 9-year old girl in elementary school until I was introduced into magic. Then I was a mage, and with my powers I helped the Time-Space Administration in any way I could. Everything changed on Christmas Eve, when Sonic-kun, as Hayate-chan called him when Fate and I met them, helped us all out. After that, we joined the Time-Space Administration and Lindy-san put us on the same team. Things worked out well, until our first deployment on Angel Island left me injured at the hands of Sonic's metallic doppelganger, Metal Sonic. To save my life, I was turned into a Combat Cyborg, at first I was upset and scared, but then, with the support of my friends and family, it didn't seem so bad anymore. We even made new friends, like Fate-chan's sister, Alicia, and Quint-san's daughters, Subaru and Ginga. Now we're all back to work, and we're charged with saving the Flickies from Eggman.. Sonic the Hedgehog: Knight of the Night Sky is about to begin."_

* * *

**[OP: "Eternal Blaze" Mizuki Nana]**

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 17  
Ruins and Batteries, more challenges await the teams.

* * *

**[Flickies' Island: Rusty Ruin Zone]  
[BGM: "Rusty Ruin" Sonic 3D (Saturn version)]**

A downpour of rain made the stone ground of the ruins very damp, the blue team found themselves on the damp ground, the cloudy overcast did not make things any warmer, but thankfully the weather was bearable.

"These look like ruins of an old civilization." Reinforce observed.

"Yeah, but look at these plants," Nanoha pointed to the green leaves along the walls and some of the ledges, "it's seaweed.. this place used to be underwater until it was dried out somehow.."

"Looks like whatever this place used to be, it was well guarded." the blue hedgehog pointed to the spinning maces along some of the paths, "Eggman must have installed his own defenses too." he indicated the flame-throwers.

"Yeah.. we better be careful.." Hayate noted.

The team of six made their way through the ruins, the traps and flail maces forced them to time their advance in order to avoid being hurt by them. A good half-minute into their excursion, they ran into their first robot, a mechanized green alligator that walked in a slow trot.

Sonic, with Freiewind in hand, went in and tripped the robot with the blade to force it onto it's back, and followed suit with a clean stab into the metallic stomach, destroying it easily. Out from the robot came a small green flicky that looked a bit on the heavy side for it's size.

This flicky gave Sonic a bit of trouble as he just kept trying to avoid him, much to the hedgehog's annoyance, "Hey!" the hedgehog leapt and hit concrete from the quick dodge.

Hayate giggled a bit at the hedgehog's trouble, "Having fun there, Sonic-kun?"

"Very funny." Sonic blushed a bit in embarrassment and pouted, after one more try he got the bird to follow him, "Hah! Got it! Let's go to the next one."

The team moved on for a little bit, but had to come to a stop when their path was blocked by several pillars.

"These things are solid." Sonic observed.

"A good slash could take care of it." Reinforce offered, "Why don't you try with your blade?"

"Sure, I'll try." Sonic held Freiewind and spun horizontally for a spiraling slice to take out the pillars with no issue, "Done!"

"Great job, Sonic-kun. You're training with Signum's paying off." Reinforce complimented.

"Thanks." The blue hedgehog rubbed the back of his head in modesty and had a slight pinkness to his cheeks in a blush.

Another robot they faced was modeled like a bee, Hayate saw to it's destruction with no problem thanks to the Divine Shooter she copied from Nanoha. Out from the remains of the robot came the blue Flicky. The bird, as if knowing who saved it, flew right for Hayate.

"Awe.. aren't you the cutest" the brunette complimented with a few giggles, "I don't really see what troubles you are getting, this little guy came to me with no problem."

A collective sigh was voiced from the others of the team, they were pretty much used to the jokes the Mistress of the Night Sky teased about. So they just shrugged it off.

"Okay.. moving on then." Sonic offered and the team progressed through the ruins.

* * *

**[Angel Island: Flying Battery]  
[BGM: "Flying Battery Zone" Sonic & Knuckles]**

The four-man Red team advanced through an aerial battery that served as a small base. The traps included flame-throwers that sprayed a continuous flame while the thrower spun slowly to have more damage and threat.

"Time your passing with these. One false move and you'll be burnt.." Signum advised as they narrowly avoided getting burnt.

They took advantage of the elevators and made their advance quick. It wasn't too long until they came to a clearing with a lone machine that looked like it held animals inside.

"Hey, well what do you know, this capsule, here already." Knuckles went to try and open it from the top.

"Wait Knuckles, it might be.." Signum started, but fell on deaf ears as the echidna pressed the button and out came twin mace-bearing arms and eyes opened from the center. The robot immediately ejected Knuckles from the top and drove him to the ground hard.

"Gwah!" the echidna grunted from the impact.

"A trap." Signum sighed.

The machine rose it's arm up and drove a powerful slam down, but before it could connect, Vita came in quick and grabbed the echidna just out of reach from the mace.

"Whew.." Knuckles wiped his brow off in relief, "That was close. Thanks, Vita" only to wince when the response he got was a harsh smack to the back of his head, courtesy of the Iron Knight.

"Baka! That was reckless!" the eternal child barked after giving said slap, her tone was full of disappointment and annoyance.

"Well excuse me, how was I supposed to know that thing was a robot?" Knuckles argued back.

"The timing! And that this all seemed too easy. It was a trap and you fell for it dumbly!" Vita spat.

"Will the both of you quit arguing and focus on taking care of this thing?!" Signum asked as she held Laevatein ready in her hands and coated the blade in flames calmly as she readied herself for a battle.

"We don't have the time for this pointless bickering." Quint added as the revolvers on her gauntlets revved up at a high speed and she readied herself equally for the fight.

"Grr.. fine.." Knuckles joined them, his twin blades finally ready after he recovered from the earlier crash into the ground.

Vita joined as well, her device shifted into the Raketenform (missile form) with a sharp tip at one side and rocket thrusters on the other side, "Yeah.. let's thrash this thing"

**[BGM: "Act 1 Boss" Sonic & Knuckles]**

Vita led off by igniting the thrusters on the rear of her device, which caused her to spin in a similar fashion to a top and built up momentum, "Raketen!" she burst forward and came in for a powerful slam with it, "Hammer!".

The attack hit dead center of the robot, however, to no effect. It's armor was solid enough to provide extra protection from melee attack. With no physical effort, the robot brushed away the loli-bruiser.

Vita shrugged off the hit, she was hit by worse in other fights so that help, "Damn.. that thing's armor is tough.. Eisen can't get through it!"

"Shidden Issen! (Swordflash)" Signum sliced the air in front of her and sent a harsh blade of flame for the robot, sadly it too had no effect, much to Signum's chagrin, "That didn't work either."

Quint took a more direct approach to it with a blitzing rush and a powerful fist thrust with the revolvers spinning, while it was a good effort, the robot was still unfazed by her attack.

"None of our efforts seem to work against it." Quint observed after she backed off to avoid a sweep from an arm.

The robot went on the offensive and flailed it's arms at the mages, trying to catch them off guard with a lucky shot, it didn't seem to intelligent so all it ended up doing was hitting the ground, the maces caused notable dents that gave Signum an idea.

"Wait.. I want to try something." Signum rushed inside, avoiding the arms and stood on top of the switch the robot still had and waited for it to strike.

Sure enough, the robot took the bait and aimed it's arm for a powerful slam down on Signum's location, but before it could, the swords-woman jumped out of the way, forcing it to slam itself. The impact was felt and the robot had dents and cracks. The amount of force from that all-out slam caused the robot to literally shatter it's armor as well as the arms and everything else in a total destruction, what was left of it was the usual animal capsule that opened up and released the captives.

**[BGM: "Victory Fanfare" FFX OST]**

The team made their own respective victory dances, even Quint joined in.. albeit she took a more mature approach with a calm expression and a wipe of her forehead as if wiping off sweat from a long fight.

"Well that was easy enough to handle." Knuckles spoke with pride.

"What are you so proud about, Signum was the only one who figured out the weakness and exposed it." Vita retorted.

"Well I didn't see YOU coming up with any great ideas, you were the first one to attack it head on" The echidna argued back.

"You were the one that stepped on the switch that caused it to come out in the first place!"

Quint and Signum just sighed at the red duo. The boss robot was gone and destroyed so Vita and Knuckles argued away as they were spending house money.

* * *

**[Flickie's Island: Rusty Ruin]  
[BGM: "Rusty Ruin Act 2" Sonic 3D Blast (Saturn)]**

Meanwhile, while the red team had their members bickering at each other, the blue team was quite civil in their own campaign against Eggman's attack. There were no disputes, no arguments, only teasing from Hayate, but even then, nothing actually bothered them.

Another bee shaped robot, which also turned out to be the fifth and last robot in the zone to hold a Flicky was demolished by a punch from Reinforce. Out came a blue flicky that followed Reinforce wherever she went.

The silver-haired woman recounted the collections, "Hayate has a blue bird, Sonic got a green from the start... Adding to Fate's green and Alicia's blue from a bit ago, my blue makes it five. That should be enough to move on should we find the gate we saw in the grove earlier."

"You're right. Let's continue then." Sonic declared and the team pressed on, though at a slower pace than usual to avoid being skewered by the chain maces, in addition, the rain picked up quite a bit and turned into a downpour by the time they found themselves at the warp ring and gate.

"Let's get these guys in quick before it rains harder." Nanoha spoke.

With the skillful guidance, the team led their flickies into the warp ring, with all five in, the gate was unlocked and opened.

"Odds are Eggman's on the other side of this one, be ready.." Reinforce took the lead as her team pressed on and found themselves in the clearing.

**[BGM: "Eggman Boss Battle" Sonic 3D Blast (Saturn)]**

The group of six already found themselves staring face-to-face with Eggman's newest contraption, well before the doc even got there. Mounted to the wall was a large suit of armor with a turret at the base and arms mounted to the machine with large paw shaped hands with claws. The arms looked heavy enough to create a big impact if it were slammed down.

Eggman's laughter could be heard throughout the area as his egg-mobile dropped into the cockpit of the mounted suit of armor, and to add to it for appearances, a closed helm visor.

"Well hello again, ladies!" Eggman spoke in a cocky tone.

"Excuse me.." Sonic cleared his throat.

"And hedgehog" The doctor sighed at that, "Regardless, you're all going to have a tough time with this one, my machine's armored and you won't be able to do anything, even then, you won't get past my turret."

"And I assume you're gonna try and get us with those hands?" Sonic assumed.

"Not try.. I will.. take this!" Eggman pressed a few buttons and sent the paw-like hand for a slam on Alicia.

The "elder sister" of the Testarossa duo avoided the paw with no problem, and alerted the team to such, to add to the offense Eggman was putting up, the turret fired shots that gave them some more trouble.

After avoiding the flurry of shots, Alicia led off on an attack with a powerful melee slash on the main body, however, to little effect as the armor almost nullifyed the hit with how solid it was.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho! Did you really think that will work on me?" Eggman taunted.

"Well.. kinda.." Alicia put up a sheepish smile.

"Well then bad news.. this armor is pure stone and infused to the wall, you can't hit it!" the doctor had a confident smirk, which quickly fell when Nanoha used the paw hand as a stepping stone, her Inherent mode and Combat Cyborg mode active, she slammed her spearhead device into a hard stap into the center of the Eggmobile itself, the impact caused the screen to crack quite a bit.

"Guys. I found a weak point." The cyborg spoke as she took to the ground, "Aim for the hover-unit. It's the only part of it that's not coverd in the stone armor."

"Uh..oh.." Eggman shivered a bit, "This can't be good."

As if answering his worries and making them worse, Sonic followed Nanoha's lead and scored a clean sweeping spiral slice on the unit. Adding more cracks to the windscreen.

Fate shifted her device into the haken form and through the same route her teammates took, impaled her scythe into the center of the mobile, this one caused enough damage for smoke to come out and foribly jettisoned the mobile from the suit.

"Oh.. shoot.." Eggman gulped as he floated helplessly.

Sonic took the initiative for the opening and flew up right for the mobile, Friewind in his hand and ready he gave the mech and doctor a good power swing. And much like before it was another high drive deep out into the mountains and he was gone! Oh was that hit!

**[BGM: "Stage Clear" Sonic 3D (Saturn)]**

The team celebrated their victory with a few dances much to their own personalities.

"You've improved on your swordsmanship, Sonic, I'm honestly impressed by it." Reinforce gave a serious compliment to the young hedgehog.

"Thanks" Sonic blushed again in modesty, a bit of a recurring theme to this trip was his improvement in magic and bladework.

"Nanoha, you seem to be in perfect sync with your cyborg abilities as well. I'm impressed." The woman had words for Nanoha as well that seemed to keep her spirits up.

"Thanks to all your help.. I'm getting better at coming to terms with what I am.. I really couldn't have gone through this without any of you.." Nanoha replied sincerely

"I think that will do it for this zone.. let's keep moving on.. before Eggman has anything else here" Sonic noted and the team pressed on.

* * *

**[TSAB Investigative ship "Arthra"[  
[Captain's Quarters]**

Lindy Harlaown sat as she watched both of the teams she deployed from the feeds of their devices. She could only sigh at the antics of Knuckles and Vita.

She couldn't help but feel a bit of pride in how the blue team and the trainees there were progressing, nevertheless she had the same thought about both teams.

_"Come back alive...please.."_ Lindy sighed in thought, she still couldn't help but think back to Nanoha's own injury, _"And well.."_

**[End of Main Chapter]**

* * *

**[Omake: Sonic and Vita's bet]**

As mentioned before, the young blue hedgehog lost a bet to the Iron Knight that had him take her place as a cosplay model for the mistress Hayate, but what bet could Vita have possibly gotten Sonic into taking that she could have won?

Several days before, Vita and Sonic conversed at the dining table about a few things.

"So. Vita.. I heard you and Nanoha fought some times..and you fought when you first met."

"Yeah, what of it?" the red knight asked

"How did it go?" Sonic asked curiously

"She was easy" Vita scoffed in pride.

"Vita.. be honest.. .she gave you trouble at first because she knocked your hat off and you went berserk" Singum chided.

"I like that hat.. it was from Hayate." Vita pouted.

"It does look pretty cool on you." Sonic observed honestly.

"Of course, it's my hat, it'll make even you look cute.. and if you don't believe me, we could bet on it." Vita challenged.

"I don't think it would. It wouldn't suit me." the hedgehog shrugged.

"Well let Hayate decide that.." The red head had a smirk, "if she says it makes you look cute I win.. if she doesn't you win.. and if I win, you take my spot as her cosplay model for this week.. if you win I'll take the spot."

"Fine.. but you'll lose." Sonic took the bet.

The duo stolled up to Hayate and Vita instantly shifted to her knight clothing, "Hayate, what do you think of this?" she took her beret hat and placed it on Sonic's head, "Cute?"

"Hmmmmm" the brunette wheeled up to the hedgehog to get a closer look at how the hat fitted him.. it fit well and did seem to go with the shoes and gloves in the colors, "Yup.. it's cute!"

That quote just sealed the deal on the blue hedgehog's fate, and to make matters worse, Vita taunted him.

"Hah! Told you! I win! Hayate you have your model" Vita smirked

"Great.. I can't wait to try it." the brunetted smirked.

Never bet a fixed bet, you'll lose.

**[Ending: "Spiritual Garden" Tamura Yukari]**

**[End of Chapter 17]**

* * *

Author's notes: Okay.. and the end of another chapter, i'll see about how long the next one takes.


	18. Flickies' Island arc pt3

SonicANIME2010 here, bringing in another chapter to the Flickie's Island arc of Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky. Well.. Community College started this week. Ho boy will I have some schedule.. I'm at the campus every day of the week, but I'm thankful I can probably work my fanfiction time around my schedule. At any rate, here's the next chapter. I don't own Sonic or Nanoha.

* * *

_Nanoha narrated through flashbacks of her injury, "Changes can happen before you know it. They can be painful, and they can effect you for the rest of your life."_

_Sonic added as flashbacks of his efforts during the incident at Christmas against the twins, "You have to try your best to adjust through the changes as they come.."_

_Fate added with flashbacks of her tearful reunion with her sister, Alicia, "Sometimes, the changes can be good, like a reunion, or making new friends."_

_Hayate added in her flashback of the night talk with Sonic, "Or building onto a friendship already lasting.."_

_Alicia added with her flashback of her and Fate talking with Lindy Harlaown, "And being taken in when you were alone..."_

_Reinforce finished, "The real challenge.. the real thing that truly matters... is how we deal with the change.. the ups and downs.. the positives and negatives.. our lives aren't over because of a change.."_

_Sonic, Hayate, Reinforce, Nanoha and Fate spoke at the same time, "Sonic the Hedgehog: Knight of the Night Sky is about to begin."_

**[Opening: "Eternal Blaze" Mizuki Nana]**

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 18  
From Spring Stadium to Sandopolis

* * *

**[Non-Administrated Planet #97 "Earth"]  
[Flickies' Island: Spring Stadium]  
[BGM: "Spring Stadium" Sonic 3D (Saturn)]**

The second the Blue team of the Special Mobile Force 97, captained by Reinforce, entered this facility built by Eggman; the resident Combat Cyborg, Nanoha, groaned, but not in pain.

"Nanoha-chan, what's wrong?" Hayate asked, part in concern, though she had a good guess as to what her friend was groaning about.

"Springs... why did it have to be springs?" the cyborg asked out loud, her distaste for the springs in the zone was plainly obvious.

"Oh, Nanoha.." the brunette giggled in amusement.

"Still having that spring phobia thing?" Sonic asked.

"It's not a phobia, I just don't have good experiences with them." Nanoha pouted slightly

"We'll try to avoid them, but no promises.." Reinforce said, she too had a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Mou..." the cyborg pouted

The Testarossa "twins" of Alicia and her "clone" Fate, giggled a bit in amusement of their friend's troubles.

Hilarity aside, the team made their way through the facility, despite the appearances of springs on the floor, some were for looks, much to Nanoha's relief. Though it didn't help that the "fake" ones looked exactly like the real ones and no one was able to tell the difference. A few things notable about the base were the traps, most of them were ground based and included spike-traps, which gave them the solution of flying their way to avoid them.

The first robot they found was shaped like a crab with the red pincers and a metallic-silver shell. A quick slice from Fate's device made short work of it. The flicky trapped inside the robot turned out to be one of the red flickies, which gave Fate some trouble with it's unpredictable hopping movement pattern.

"Stop jumping!" Fate kept trying to catch it by cutting it off; her efforts went to little success and a lot of embarrassment, but a half-minute later she caught it.

"Why do some of the birds move like they do?" Alicia asked curiously.

"Maybe because of their personality differences." Reinforce offered

"Yeah.. I noticed that too, I think their personality depends on their color." Sonic added.

"Maybe.. I've only seen four colors, but they do act similar to those that share that color." Reinforce agreed.

Thoughts aside, they pressed onwards through the facility. Another part of the facility that caught the ire of Nanoha was the design itself. Eggman designed it to be very similar to a pinball stadium. With the bumps and sudden downward and upward slopes added on. She, and the others of the team, found themselves bouncing back and forth on the slopes.

"Uwaaaah.. this is getting dizzy.." Fate and Alicia uttered at the same time in a bit of a twin speak.

Their next robot had a shape in the design to look like a wasp or a bug, but it like the others, were again almost the same size as the team's blue hedgehog. Sonic took it down in a routine fashion with his spin-dash and sword combination. The robot's destruction gave freedom to a blue flicky. The bird, true to it's color, saw Sonic and flew right for him.

"It seems like the blue birds will fly for the one who saved it." Sonic obvserved.

"Probably.. let's see what others we'll find.." Reinforce replied.

The team moved on once more through the stadium zone. The springs that were actual springs turned out to have some use, if the mages couldn't fly, which Nanoha strongly requested they do. The cyborg just couldn't get a break there. She did get the chance to crush another robot, this one shaped like a spider. She utilized her Combat Cyborg and Inherent Mode combination in efforts of adjusting to her new abilities and strength. A green flicky was released from the contraption. The movements of the flicky made it seem like it was trying to avoid Nanoha, but the cyborg knew better when she followed it's pattern, or lack thereof.

"The green ones just wander aimlessly, while the red ones are similar except it moves by jumping." she summarized her conclusion after her miniature analysis.

"Here I thought that one was trying to avoid you." Hayate spoke in a bit of a tease, "Maybe it was shy or couldn't handle just how cute we look."

The brunette's jokes provided some relief throughout the rather tough efforts her team exerted in their way through the base. The final robot they found was shaped like a purple spiked puffer-fish that "swam" through the air. Although the spikes would have given trouble to anyone of the melee variety, Reinforce dispatched it routinely through the use of her Bloody Dagger spell, which surrounded the robot with crimson mana daggers. The daggers impaled the small fish-like robot and cleaned it. This robot held the purple flicky. The bird, in a similar fashion to her blue brethren, was quick to find Reinforce and follow her.

"Both blue and purple birds share the interest of finding the person who saves them from the robots." The silver-haired unison device pointed out, "This will work to our advantage."

"Definitely.. saving us the trouble of finding them." Sonic added.

The team pressed on yet again through the facility in their campaign to save the flickies.

* * *

**[Angel Island: Sandopolis]  
[BGM: "Sandopolis" Sonic & Knuckles]**

Following the destruction of the Flying Battery, the red team, in a certain not so graceful way, found themselves plunged head first into the sand after a hasty fall from the base.

Vita, Signum and Quint were the first of the four-person team to pull their heads out of the hot sand and shake off their rough landing. Knuckles on the other hand was not so quick to recover, in fact, there was something humorous about his situation.

The echidna tried to say something, but being buried headfirst into the sand made whatever he was attempting to say impossible to understand and all that his comrades could hear were the muffling.

"What is he trying to say?" Vita asked in annoyance.

"Can't tell.. but I think he's stuck." Quint replied first.

"Better help him up then.." Signum ordered, "Vita, get his left leg and I'll go for the right."

"Right.." the Iron Knight (Vita) gripped the echidna's left leg while the Blazing General (Signum) took the right leg.

"On three.." Signum signaled, "One... two... three!" with a heave the two pulled Knuckles out of the sand.

The echidna landed on his tail in a rather clumsy way, but just shrugged it off, "Thanks.."

"Don't mention it.. now.. where are we?" Signum asked the resident "guide"

"Sandopolis.. perhaps the hottest desert on Angel Island.." Knuckles replied, only to shiver at the sudden chilling wind, "Although.. that's in the summer."

"Well.." Vita shivered from the chill as well, "It's not the summer."

"Anything we have to watch out for?" Signum asked.

"Yeah.. the quicksand, last I was here the robots used them for cover... in addition, some of the sand may be slippery because it runs in the slopes." the echidna answered back in an informative tone, "I would say watch out for burning yourself with the sand.. but.." another cold chill from the wind made him shiver, "too cold.."

"We'll have to be careful then." Signum noted.

The team began their move through the sandy, yet cold desert. The chilling wind at their backs gave them more cause to keep a good pace as they traversed the plains and sand hills. The robots included false rocks, spike-traps, whipping mace tank bots.

What they noticed about the false rock badniks were that they were only placed near a spike-trap and would try to literally push anyone who thought it was a rock into the impalement, however in addition, the rock itself was impervious to any physical attacks. Despite all the physical resistance the mech had very little resistance to magic, a weakness that was taken advantage of through the use of Vita's Schwablifliegen.

They soon came to a gap with one of the mentioned sand-falls, sure enough there were robots designed to look like purple worms used the fall as cover. The method the worms used for attack was jumping from one side of the fall into the other in attempt to use it's teeth. Said method almost nailed Vita, but she was able to avoid it.

"These robots are annoying." the Iron Knight narrowed her eyes in annoyance as she crushed the robot that tried once more to get a nibble at her.

"Yeah.. they tend to be.." Knuckles shrugged and sliced down a second worm that seemed to have an appetite for echidna and human.

Snarks aside, the team progressed yet again through the chilling desert. A few long descents later, the team came to a relatively large clearing, a clearing that Knuckles knew quite well. Well he would have known, had something not been missing.

"That's odd.. there should be a pyramid here." The echidna scratched his head in a display of confusion.

Suddenly, the ground shook beneath their feet as something started to rise from the sand. A massive pyramid lifted itself from the ground. The actual size of the pyramid was far out of anyone's reach if one were to try to estimate. The only way into the pyramid was a sealed front sliding door.

"Ah.. here it is!" Knuckles approached it, only to stop in surprise as the "door" slid open and a deep voice echoed from the inside.

**[BGM: "Boss 1" Sonic & Knuckles]**

"None Shall Pass!" the voice was deep and intimidating, the entrance revealed what first appeared to be a pile of rocks.

"What the..." the echidna took a closer look only to withdraw again as the rocks generated a pair of arms and legs, in addition a scary face-bearing head sprouted from the top.

The guardian took a big leap and attempted to crush the echidna under it's massive weight. It was blocked, however, by a leaping guard done by Signum. The swordswoman, struggling with the weight, maintained her composure enough to slash at the golem's head, causing it to fall to the ground as a pile of rocks.

"It weighs just as heavy as it looks.." Signum observed.

"But it was weak." Knuckles shrugged, only to take back his words when the guardian regenerated its body and head.

"You were saying?" Vita asked.

"Grrr.. I'm not letting that thing make a liar out of me!" Knuckles swiped at the golem's head once more and caused it to collapse. It did no good however as the golem regenerated itself once again.

"How the?!" Quint just stared in surprise.

The golem leaped and tried to crush Vita, thankfully it's attack was avoided by the Iron Knight.

"How are we going to defeat it?" the girl asked

"I'm not sure.. hang on.." Signum looked behind her to see quicksand at the base of the pyramid, she had an idea about the sand, "Try to lure it this way!"

"Got it!" Vita gathered the attention of the golem, "Hey! You're slower than snails!"

The taunt seemed to work as the guardian leapt for the knight. Vita smirked as she dodged it and fired back with another taunt, "I bet you couldn't even hit the broad side of this pyramid if you tried!" again the taunt angered the guardian even more and fixated it's focus on her and kept leaping for her.

"Good work, Vita, keep it up.. when you get to the sand, fly to keep yourself safe.. if this works, the golem should land in the sand and sink." Signum explained.

"Will do!" Vita kicked her flight in and floated just above the area of quicksand, to keep the attention of her foe, she continued to fire taunts at it.

The guardian, while slow in it's movement, eventually hopped it's way to the edge of the sand, just before the quicksand, one final taunt from the Iron Knight tricked the golem into a sinking fall in the quicksand.

**[BGM: "Victory Fanfare" Final Fantasy VI]**

The team, mainly Vita for her efforts, took a moment to celebrate their victory in a bit of a dance. Signum sheathed her blade momentarily while Knuckles and Vita held their devices over their shoulders. Quint took again a rather passive and calmer approach with her arms folded and a satisfied hint of a grin on her face.

"Great work.. let's head inside." Signum ordered out and the team entered the pyramid.

* * *

**[Flickie's Island: Spring Stadium]  
[BGM: "Eggman battle" Sonic 3D (Saturn)]**

After securing the Flickies in their escape through the ring, the Blue team entered a gate that led them to the usual clearing and waited for Eggman.

The mad doctor lowered down in his eggmobile that had lanky arms with spiked hands at the end.

"Well look who it is." Sonic seemed unsurprised by the appearance of Eggman in his new contraption.

"Yes.. and this time I will stop you here.. Do you have any idea what those birds are?" Eggman asked.

"What do you mean?" Fate asked.

"These birds have a legend with them. They have the power to travel between worlds." The doctor informed, "And I intend to use their power to extend my reach to anywhere I wish.. and with them as robots under my control, I will conquer the world!" Eggman laughed in a cocky way.

"Like we'll let you get away with that" Nanoha spoke flatly, her eyes an amber color from her combat cyborg mode. The amber-eyed glare shocked Eggman to the core and intimidated him quite a bit.

"D-don't think you can scare me with that attitude.. I'll crush you all with my new contraption.. take this!" Eggman pressed a few buttons that directed the machine to slam the ground multiple times in pursuit of the team, aiming to either crush the team, or impale them with the spikes.

The efforts Eggman exerted gave no success, as the team outmatched him in speed. Sonic scored a flurry of speedy slashes with his blade. Fate followed up in a combination with her device, in Haken Form, and added to the damage. The onslaught continued with Alicia, who's own slashes provided quite a bit more power.

Hayate, Reinforce and Nanoha supported their teammates with a volley of shooting spells. Most of them were the Axel Shooter, which Hayate's aim has greatly improved in thanks to her training. The main powerhouse shooter in this trio was Nanoha, who had her spells backed up with her cybernetic power.

In no time, the arms were severed from the main egg-mobile. Which left Eggman wide open for a finishing attack. Nanoha rushed in to take this one. Her device in Inherent Mode ready, she slammed the Egg-mobile high and deep into the horizon. The team could only watch Eggman go out of the stadium.

**[BGM: "Act clear" Sonic 3D (Saturn)]**

A moment of pause was taken to celebrate the victory, although it was a rather mild and hasty celebration, because the encounter with Eggman brought up a very serious matter. His plans were revealed.

"So these birds are known as "Flickies" and Eggman wants to use them to take over the world.." Sonic thought out loud.

"If what Eggman said is true, it explains why we're all sensing power from each bird we save." Reinforce added.

"We have to stop him and save the Flickies.. he won't get away with trapping them." Nanoha's determination was clear and strong.

"I agree.." Fate noted

"Same here." Alicia followed suit

"We will stop him.." Reinforce echoed that thought as her team moved on again.

As the Blue team continues their descent into Flickies Island. The Red team's defense of Angel Island also continued. Will they succeed? Or will Eggman beat them on both fronts?

**[End of Main Chapter]**

* * *

**[Omake: Hayate and Sonic's cosplay beginning]**

Sonic and Hayate met in the main room, for the brunette to discuss with him the specifics about the cosplay.

"Can't believe you agreed with Vita.." the hedgehog was already embarrassed well before the cosplay even begun and it showed in his blush.

"Well.. her hat matched your shoes in color.. and it just screamed "Cute!" to me when it was on your head." Hayate giggled a bit.

"But it's Vita's hat.." the hedgehog tried to talk out of it.

"Still made you cute." the brunette retorted, "a loss is a loss.. Oh I'm going to have so much fun!"

It was then that the hedgehog noticed a particular smirk about the brunette that made him gulp in complete shock and nervousness over what was to come..

To be Continued!

**[Ending: "Spiritual Garden" Tamura Yukari]**

**[End of Chapter 18]**

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay! Class started this week and I was swarmed with the lack of time I had to finish this chapter.. My other story will be up soon after this one.


	19. Flickies' Island arc pt4

SonicANIME2010 here, bringing in another installment to both Flickies Island and Angel Island sagas of Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky. With community college classes back, I'm gonna be a bit swamped with assignments and others, but I'll be sure to keep this story fresh and up to date. Probably improvements too because I'm also using the story as practice for what I learn. Well.. enough about that. I don't own Sonic or Nanoha, here we go!

* * *

_Nanoha narrated through flashbacks of Little Planet, particularly how she and her comrades fight, "Everyone's different in some way.. whether it be attitude, how they get along or how they interact with others."_

_Hayate added, "Some people can be nice while others can be mean. Sometimes it's the other way around.. attitudes and personalities can either clash or work together."_

_Fate continued as did the flashbacks, "Our own pasts can influence how we interact with others.. the pains we may have felt.. the sadness.."_

_Alicia added, "But also the happiness.. all the great things that happened in the memories too.. they also can have an impact."_

_Sonic added, "We're all different from one another. No two people are the same.. and how we interact, sometimes we're given a choice.."_

_Reinforce mentioned the choices, "We can either embrace the differences or allow our pains to alienate those differences in a negative way... It all comes down to who you are... Sonic the Hedgehog: Knight of the Night Sky is about to begin.."_

**[Opening: "Eternal Blaze" Mizuki Nana]**

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 19  
Fire and Ice

* * *

**[Flickie's Island: Diamond Dust]  
[BGM: "Diamond Dust" Sonic 3D (Saturn)**

The blue team, consisting of Sonic, Reinforce, Alicia, Fate, Nanoha and Hayate came upon the frigid, snowy slopes of Flickie's Island. The cold weather greeted them with a rather calm, yet cold breeze with flurries of snow, while the sun was hidden well beneath the clouds like a blanket.

"Yikes.. it's cold!" Alicia shivered a bit from the weather.

"Yeah..." Nanoha sighed a bit, she didn't seem quite herself at the moment and was close to tears.

"Nanoha-chan, are you okay?" Hayate asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, don't worry." The cyborg tried her best to keep herself and the others happy with her act, but no sale.

"Nanoha, you're not fine." Reinforce had a good hint as to what was wrong with her teammate.

"Really, I'm fine!" Nanoha's stubbornness became more obvious.

"You're being reminded of that incident at Ice Cap on Angel Island.." the silver-haired woman calmly stated.

The statement rang true, and Nanoha sighed in defeat, "Yeah.. it's this area.. the cold.. the snow.. the hills.. It reminds me of that time.."

_-Flashback-_

_Fresh from their victory over Eggman in Launch Base, Nanoha, Hayate, Sonic and Reinforce, guided by Vita, went to Ice Cap to clean up the remainder of the robots Signum's team were forced to leave behind. Most of the team were already winded from exerting so much energy and power._

_"What did you fight out here, Vita?" Sonic asked as his hand was held by Reinforce for support due to his winded state._

_"A metallic knock-off of you. Damn thing caused a lot of trouble.. we were lucky to disable it.. Hope it's still where we left it."_

_Hayate herself felt a bit pumped and nonetheless winded from her fights as did the majority, but they figured that they'd have enough left to deal with the mooks that were left over._

_Nanoha started to look around, "I don't see an- Gack!" all of a sudden, a clawed hand stabbed her clean through her chest, narrowly missing her heart. The mage coughed some blood out as the arm of the hand that stabbed her moved up and threw her to the side. She was a mess.. her chest suffered a major stab wound and she lost consciousness. _

_Thankfully, Metal Sonic was thrashed by Reinforce-in-Sonic from the Unison, Hayate and Vita. In the aftermath. Reinforce exited her knight to cancel the unison, they along with Vita and Hayate went to Nanoha's side._

_"Nanoha!" Sonic called to her, but received no response._

_Reinforce placed her fingertips on Nanoha's neck and felt for a pulse, there was one, thankfully, a weak one, but still there nonetheless "She's alive!"_

_Vita tried to press on Nanoha's chest to try and resuscitate the unconscious mage, "Nanoha! Don't die!"_

_Hayate called in for medical assistance and a quick dimensional transport to the Arthra._

_Sonic clenched onto Nanoha in a hug, not willing to let her go as the transport took them all to the ship._

_-Flashback End-_

The memories were still fresh in their minds. The pain, the sadness, an overall scary moment for the team and they were only on their first mission. Those thoughts and memories resurfaced and caused Nanoha to shiver quite a bit in nerves.

The young girl felt a soft hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Reinforce, a comforting and caring smile was on her face.

"Reinforce-san?" the girl questioned.

"We're all here for you. You have nothing to worry about. No matter what, we're always here." Reinforce gave some words of encouragement.

Nanoha turned around and hugged the team captain, the others also joined in to make the hug a group hug moment. Smiles and comfort all around helped to revitalize their spirits.

"Now.. let's get going. We have a doctor to stop." Nanoha was excited to get to work. Her eyes an amber color from the Inherent Mode and Combat Cyborg modes active.

"That's the spirit" Sonic grinned in added excitement.

With all spirits lifted, the team made their way through the snow-capped slopes. The cool air did really little to deter them aside from the chill in the breeze it made. The ice on the ground made running a hassle because of the lack of grip they could get on the ground.

The first robot they faced was designed to match the theme of the slopes, being shaped like a snow-man, despite that, it proved to be rather tricky as it utilized the ice to it's advantage and kept sliding out of the way of Sonic's and Alicia's melee attacks. To make things more embarrassing, the robot had the nerve to pelt them with snowballs after each time it dodged.

"Okay... that didn't work Alicia.." Sonic noted.

"Yeah.. melee doesn't work so well here with the ice.. let's try something else" the girl offered.

"Freiewind!" the young hedgehog called to his device.

"Sisterhood" Alicia followed suit

"**Sturmwinde/Glacial Lancer"** the devices called out simultaneously and respectively, Freiewind's female german voice called her master's spell while Sisterhood's male voice called out his master's spell.

Sonic held his blade out and coated it in flames while Alicia created a wave of arrows of ice. The hedgehog struck first with a swing of his blade and unleashed a blade of fire that struck the robot hard, the heat providing enough to melt the ice of it's armor. Alicia followed up with her spell and impaled the robot's weak points with her lancers. The robot fell down quickly and a frozen blue flicky was released.

"Poor thing.." Alicia felt a bit sorry for the bird as she released it from it's icy prison with her device. The bird, in a show of gratitude, followed the girl around.

"Must have been the cold that froze it.." Reinforce thought out loud.

"Yeah, it's freezing out here." Hayate noted, "When we get back, I'm making us all hot chocolate!"

"That would be great." Sonic noted.

The team progressed once more through the area. Most of the robots shared the theme of the snowy mountains they resided with their looks. A few were designed to look like penguins, those held green flickies inside of them. Another robot, which held the purple flicky, seemed to be one of the more odd in design. It was strangely enough designed to look like a rabbit riding a pogo-stick.

A quick slice from Freiewind made short work of it, and Sonic couldn't help but comment on that one, "Why... was a robotic bunny riding a pogo-stick?"

"I have no idea.. nor do I have any idea how we are going to report this to the admiral." Reinforce noted.

"Sonic-kun, would this be the strangest designed robot you've seen?" Nanoha asked in a bit of curiosity.

"No.. But it's close.." the hedgehog replied, "Had robots designed like grasshoppers, crabs, and snails."

"Wow.. those are odd.." Hayate noted.

"No kidding." Sonic shrugged.

"When we get back you can share some stories." Nanoha offered.

"Yeah," the hedgehog agreed, "Let's get going."

* * *

**[Angel Island: Lava Reef]  
[BGM: "Lava Reef" Sonic & Knuckles]**

The Red team left the blistering cold of the desert only to find themselves almost cooked in the heat of the magma-filled mines of the island. Before they could even think about advancing, the team sat down for a breather and to rest themselves from the sudden transitions of environment.

"Oy.. Knuckles.. is it always this hot in here?" Vita asked, feeling the sweat from the heat from her arms and forehead.

"Very.." the echidna only shrugged, he was used to the island, "We are in the heart of a volcano."

"Obviously we'll have to avoid the magma?" Signum asked

"Yeah.. and be careful of the rocks too.. some are fake with robots using them as cover.. others will crumble under any step and that can be dangerous with the magma. Eggman's also got his robots digging around too, watch yourselves here."

"Noted." Quint acknowledged.

Under the guidance of the echidna, the team made their trek through the heart of the volcanoes the island held. To add to the difficulties, some of the magma was actively flowing throughout the area, some fell from the cliff edges, making "falls" similar to waterfalls.

The team stopped at a clearing in the mines where the magma-falls served as a background. Under Knuckles's guidance, they waited a bit.

"What are we waiting for?" Quint asked

"Boss robot" Knuckles replied quickly.

"Why?"

"Because they usually pop up around this type of area.." Signum replied, "It happens with us and the other team so quickly it's becoming a habit."

**[BGM: "Boss 1" Sonic & Knuckles]**

Sure enough two circular turrets literally popped up from the ground, one in front of the team, the second behind them. The turrets wasted no time and fired flurries of rounds at the four.

"Incoming!" Signum called out as she and the others leaped out of the way.

The turrets quickly retracted to the ground and a large mechanical hand took their place. The hand tried to lock onto anyone on the ground.

"Try to hit it when it misses." Knuckles offered as he dodged the hand.

Vita took the initiative and advantage of the missed attack and took a hard swipe with Graf Eisen. The mallet-turned-missile put a good dent in it, a dent that was turned into a tear when Quint pounded it with her fist. The hand escaped barely by digging back into the ground before Signum could hit it.

The turrets took the place of the hand and once again unleashed a flurry of rounds. Signum, with her blade ready, sliced up one of them. The armor was relatively weak. Vita, noting what Signum did, followed with her own attack on the second turret and crushed it with the Raketenhammer.

With both turrets down, the hand came up for another round. The dents and scratches in the mechanics it already took weakened it enough for Vita to finish it off with her Raketenform hammer.

**[BGM: "Act Clear" Sonic 3 (& Knuckles)]**

The magma settled down and cooled down the air slightly, but enough for the team to take a breather after their hard-worked victory over the mech.

"That was a bit challenging." Signum observed.

"Yeah.. it was" Knuckles agreed.

"Would have been easier if it wasn't so damn hot!" The iron knight growled a bit.

"We just went through a magma-filled mine." Quint noted.

"The next area should be a bit cooler, we don't have to worry about the magma as much." Knuckles noted.

"Let's move on then." Signum declared and the team pressed on.

* * *

**[Flickie's Island: Diamond Dust]  
[BGM: "Eggman battle" Sonic 3D (Saturn)]**

The blue team came to another clearing after saving the flickies in the zone they were just in. As usual Eggman floated down in his Egg-Mobile, this one had revolving turrets that sprayed sharp bursts of frost.

"Hello again my interlopers.. you won't get past me this time!" Eggman taunted

"Heard it before." Hayate deadpanned

"Well you probably haven't seen this contraption, yet. Watch out! These turrets will flash-freeze anyone it hits." The doctor laughed.

"So? We'll just avoid the turrets and attack you head on." Sonic sighed as he readied himself.

"Sonic, I want to try a combination with you." Fate offered.

"Uh, okay, I'm game, if you can keep up." the hedgehog held his blade in a stance.

"That won't be an issue." Fate stood by her comrade's side and called to her device, "Bardiche"

"**Sonic Drive, ignition"** The device called out and a flash of light covered Fate.

After the flash expired, Fate's appearance changed quite a bit. Her cloak, stockings and skirt were gone. Her Barrier Jacket extended itself to include a pair of short-shorts of the same black color as her sleeve-less shirt, making the outfit resemble athletic gear. Finally, yellow wings of mana were generated at her ankles and wrists.

Sonic just gazed in awe at the new outfit Fate had donned, at the same time, he was reminded of something, "Didn't you wear that on Christmas?"

"Yeah, this is my Sonic Form, I've had it for a while now since Bardiche was upgraded. I just didn't feel the need to use it until now. I'm much faster in this form, but at a cost of reduced defenses." Fate explained.

"Reduced defenses?" Sonic asked.

"Basically, she has to be careful about how much she takes. Her Barrier Jacket modified itself to support higher-speeds, but any powerful attack could take her out." Reinforce explained.

"Oh" the hedgehog understood, "So you're taking a risk with our combination?"

"Yeah. This could either work well or backfire." Fate nodded.

"If you two are done talking, I'd like to freeze you now" Eggman was losing his patience.

"Bardiche.. Form Three." Fate called to her device once more.

"**Zanber Form"** Bardiche replied and shifted itself dramatically once more. The blade split itself into two and a spike appeared in the middle, giving it the look of a trident, which was then used as a hilt for an enormous energy sword.

"Oh... shoot.." The doctor suddenly found his confidence literally leave him as he saw the form of Fate's device and was reminded of the last time she used it at Launch Base.

"Ready... Go!" Fate and Sonic spoke and launched off at the same time and speed.

Sky-blue and yellow flashes of light flew around the egg-mobile at high-speeds. Both struck hard and fast at the same time at intervals. Gash after gash littered the tank as the hedgehog and artificial mage went on a slashing spree.

Fate and Sonic flanked the mobile from opposite ends, rushed in and crushed the machine's defenses and turrets with their superior speed that made for a devastating attack combination.

"Gah!" Eggman could only wince from the onslaught of the vicious and unrelenting duo of speedsters.

In no time, the turrets were wiped out and Eggman was left wide open. The speedster duo combined for another onslaught of slashes and cuts into the Egg-Mobile. When they were done, all that was left was a smoldering scrap of a tank that could barely fly.

"Your turn, Fate." Sonic politely gave the metaphorical baton to his friend.

"Thank you, Sonic" Fate took her turn and rushed to face the Doctor. With the face of her blade held ready, she gave a hard swing and sent the Egg-mobile on a towering drive out of the mountain region.

**[BGM: "Act Clear" Sonic 3D (Saturn)]**

Fate quickly shifted her device back to it's Assault form and her barrier jacket also to it's original form. She spiraled her device in celebration over her victory.

"Wow, Fate.. That was cool" Sonic was amazed a bit by how powerful of a combo he and Fate made.

"Thanks. You were pretty great yourself." the girl replied back.

"Excellent work for the both of you." Reinforce complimented.

"One more down.. I wonder how many of these places we have to go through." Nanoha thought out loud.

"Hopefully not too much.. I could really go for that hot chocolate when we're done" Sonic noted.

"Let's move on to the next one then." Hayate noted.

Another zone down for both teams.. the momentum is adding up, but will it be enough?

**[End of Main Chapter]**

* * *

**[Omake: Hayate and Sonic's Cosplay]**

Hayate and her hedgehog met in the living room of the house to go on about the cosplay the brunette had in mind.

Hayate, as mischievous as ever even though she was bound to her wheel-chair, gave a bag containing the costume to Sonic.

"Here you go" the brunette opened the bag and revealed the costume to be a sailor fuku with a tiara, gloves and shoes.

"You want me to wear that?!" the hedgehog shivered a bit in the nerves.

"Yes I do.." Hayate wheeled herself over to the still hedgehog and forced the outfit on him with a smirk.

"This is embarrassing!" Sonic blushed a bit from the embarrassment of being put in the cosplay outfit.

"But cute" The brunette smirked as she admired her "work".

Never get in between Hayate and her Cosplay.

**[Ending Theme: "Spiritual Garden" Tamura Yukari]**

**[End of Chapter 19]**

Author's Note: Big big big apologies for the extended delay. I've been a bit under the weather with upset stomach, community college classes are in session again and I went camping over the weekend. The story must and shall go on still!


	20. Flickies' Island arc pt5

SonicANIME2010 here bringing in another chapter to the Flickie's Island and Angel Island sagas to my crossover story. Well it looks like my stories are getting quite a bit of attention. Up to over 6,600 views on Knight of the Night Sky and that's barely within 5 months, while Lyrical Record's not doing so bad itself with almost 1000 views over the month of August. The reviews and follows are on the rise as well, so I'd like to thank everyone who's following and hope I don't let you down. Usual disclaimers are usual. Let's go back to this one now.

* * *

_Previously on Sonic the Hedgehog: Knight of the Night Sky_

_Lindy Harlaown narrated "Eggman launched an attack on an island that we only recently found through our scouting of the islands where Sonic and his friends came from. In addition, the scientist also launched a campaign on Angel Island. To combat both attacks, I had to split the forces and send the Blue team to the new island while the Red team, guided by Knuckles, assists against the forces on Angel Island. Though I worry for the Blue team, they are venturing into areas unknown and unguided. Hopefully, they come back safe.. they all have to come back safe"_

* * *

**[OP: "Eternal Blaze" Mizuki Nana]**

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 20  
Volcanoes and Palaces

* * *

**[Non-Administrated Planet #97 "Earth"]  
[Flickies' Island: Volcano Valley]  
[BGM: "Volcano Valley" Sonic 3D (Saturn)]**

In a way similar to how the Red team were faced with the ever-changing climate earlier in Lava Reef, the Blue team found their next location to be out of the freezing cold snow-caps and into the blistering heat of a volcanic valley plain. Fire and magma as far as the eye can see. The magma almost flowed like water in a waterfall from the ledges in the background behind the team. Conditions not dissimilar to those common in a volcanic region. Regardless, it certainly gave the team some surprise by the heat.

"Yesh! It's hot here!" Sonic wiped sweat that was already forming from his brow.

"We went from almost freezing in the mountains to almost being grilled here!" Nanoha added.

Hayate could feel the heat from the area weigh down on her especially, "The sooner we get through here, the better."

"Hayate-ojou-sama (mistress in context), are you feeling alright?" Reinforce asked in concern.

"Just the heat, I'll be fine." The brunette spoke in a display of stubbornness she seemed to adopt from the resident combat cyborg.

"Alicia, how are you doing?" Fate asked her sister in concern.

"Never been better, but thanks for your concern." Alicia replied.

"Let's get going then." Reinforce declared after hearing everyone was ready to proceed.

The team made their way through the volcanic region in a quick pace to avoid being burnt by the flames and heat. If the magma itself didn't provide enough difficulty to navigate with the gaps between the path and how the lava jumped, the defensive flame-throwing turrets also made things a real chore for the team.

"Is this place just trying to stop us on purpose?" Nanoha asked in frustration

"Maybe?" Sonic answered after avoiding another jet of flame.

"Well, it's succeeding" The cyborg almost shrieked that one as she had to avoid one of the leaping lava clumps.

The robots were the least of the worries because they weren't the toughest around. They weren't designed for the environment either. The robots and the flickies they held could be best described based on their appearances in the area. The blue flickies were trapped inside red robots that were designed to look like large wasps. The green flickies were trapped in lady-bug shaped robots. Vampire-bat shaped mechs contained the purple flickies and scorpion shaped mechs held the red birds. The designs again drew odd looks from the team members.

"For the few years I've fought Eggman, I won't get his tastes.." Sonic deadpanned slightly.

"I don't think I want to understand them." Reinforce added.

"Well they were still weak regardless, so it doesn't really matter there." Nanoha only sighed, she couldn't wait until they were finished.

"We got all the flickies, so we can move on." Alicia noted.

"You're right." Fate agreed.

The team pressed on through the harsh volcanic region once more.

* * *

**[Angel Island: Hidden Palace]  
[BGM: "Hidden Palace" Sonic & Knuckles]**

The Red team made their way out of the hot Lava Reef and into the more cool and peaceful-like Hidden Palace, where the Master Emerald was said to be held.

"Home sweet home." Knuckles sighed in relief, "The robots probably haven't gotten this far yet."

"Regardless, we better check on the emerald." Signum noted, "With the blue team holding the 7 Chaos Emeralds, if this island were to lose it's emerald, and Eggman attains it, they won't stand much of a chance."

"You're right.. Follow me, there's plenty of traps set up around here to keep intruders at bay, we just happened to take the route with the most traps because that's the way the robots were trying to go in." Knuckles took the guiding spot.

Under the expert guidance of the echidna, the red team navigated through the traps and obstacles that seemed to have been in place for a while if the signs of slight aging didn't show it enough. The traps itself were mainly spikes and springs.

There weren't any robots to face en route so the main obstacle were the traps, which were overcome with ease. Soon enough the ever-powerful Master Emerald came in sight.

"So, this is the Master Emerald we've heard about?" Vita asked as she took in the sight of the massive green jewel.

"Yup.. it can control the Chaos Emeralds and keep them in check" Knuckles replied back.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about it being stolen. The robots haven't gotten this far yet." Quint noted in a positive way.

Maybe it was poor luck, or the ever-hated Murphy's Law rearing it's ugly head in, but explosions rang throughout the palace, though the worst they caused was some smoke. An egg-mobile tank descended from the high ceiling, the cockpit was manned by a robot that was shaped like Eggman and in similar "attire" that was painted on. The bottom of the machine opened up and a yellow claw dropped and gripped the Emerald.

"Oh no you don't!" Knuckles launched up and impaled his blades into the mech tank in an attempt to halt the thieving robot's efforts.

The Egg-robo responded in turn by utilizing the mech to pop out prongs laced with electricity. The echidna was shocked when the prongs made contact and was forced to jump off and withdraw his blades quickly to avoid any further pain. For extra measure, the Egg-mobile the Egg-Robo rode opened up a compartment and sent a powerful boxing punch that forced Knuckles against the wall of the palace. The robot quickly made it's escape, leaving a staggered echidna and his allies behind it.

"Knuckles! Are you alright?" Signum inquired in concern for her ally.

"I'm fine." The echidna assured the swords-woman.

"With the emerald gone, will the island be able to float?" Quint asked.

"Yeah, unless they remove it from the island itself.. we gotta stop them before they escape with it.. Through Sky Sanctuary" Knuckles noted, "Follow me" and took off to guide the team through the mentioned area.

* * *

**[Flickies' Island: Volcano Valley]  
[BGM: "Eggman Boss" Sonic 3D (Saturn)]**

With the heat bearing down on them, the young blue team found themselves in a small box-like arena structure with tubes in the middle of a plus-shaped pattern, the center of the structure held an outlet for something to combine with.

Sure enough, Eggman floated down in his Egg-mobile and combined with the corruption, his attitude cocky as ever "Oh ho! My young "friends". Are you feeling the "heat"?"

Hayate spoke in a rather dark and ominous tone, "If you make another bad pun like that, I swear I will hurt you..." the tone venting a bit of her own frustration from the heat and quick climate changes she had to endure from her trip.

"Well.. I'll be sure to "burn" you for your interference." The doctor twisted his mustache with a grin.

That set the young Mistress of the Night Sky off. In a rare moment of anger, frustration, or just pure annoyance, Hayate held up her staff and called a spell out, "Mistilteinn" within seconds the Egg-mobile was petrified by a bombardment of white spears.

"How dare you! Now my machine's disabled!" Eggman slammed the console in frustration.

"Exactly the point.." Hayate went even further by firing a spell she copied off of Nanoha, "Divine Buster!" and unloaded a powerful pink beam on the mech-tank and in record time the tank was separated from the body, leaving Eggman wide open.

Hayate rushed in flight and with her staff ready, swung on and hit the egg-mobile on a towering shot out into the distance. No doubt about that hit, Eggman was dead to rights when Hayate closed in.

**[BGM: "Stage Clear" Sonic 3D (Saturn)]**

Hayate sighed a bit, the heat weighed down on her energy, making her feel a bit exhausted, "He was annoying..."

"Well, we took care of him." Nanoha noted.

"Yeah.. let's just get going.. sooner we get out of here, the better" Hayate noted.

The team pressed on through the island in their campaign against Eggman. Will they make it in time? Will Knuckles and his team be able to take back the Master Emerald before it reaches Eggman?

**[End of Main Chapter]**

* * *

**[Omake: More cosplay fun with Hayate]**

Hayate and Sonic met again for another cosplay session. The brunette's excited expression brought a few nerves out from her blue friend.

"Is this another one of those girly outfits?" Sonic asked with a shiver, he really didn't like having to wear the outfits Hayate puts him in.

"Kinda.. I want to experiment on this one.. I borrowed a uniform from Nanoha and wanted to see how it would look on you." Hayate took out from her bag a white long dress-outfit that was the uniform for Nanoha's elementary school. In no time or resistance, Hayate fitted the uniform on her model and smiled in approval of her work.

"Yup! Just as I thought, it looks very cute on you." Hayate nodded with a thumbs-up.

"This is embarrassing.. hope no one else is around to see this." Sonic had his cheeks crimson red in a blush.

A few snickers and giggles drew both their attentions to Nanoha, Vita, Fate and Alicia, who all happened to be around because Nanoha and Fate wanted to study and Vita suggested their house.

"G-girls!" Sonic cried in embarrassment.

"She's right.. he does look cute" Fate noted

"This is what he gets for betting with me" Vita smirked in pride.

"I think this is why you offered your place to study at, Vita." Nanoha thought out loud.

"Well.. at least we have something cute to look at.." Alicia added.

Sonic's embarrassment shall continue!

**[Ending: "Spiritual Garden" Tamura Yukari]**

* * *

**[End of Chapter 20]**

Author's notes: I know this one's a bit short, but I'll make up for it in the next few chapters. Been a bit busy with class-work.


	21. Flickies' Island arc pt6

SonicANIME2010 here, bringing in another chapter to the angel island and flickies' island arcs of the Knight of the Night Sky story. Been working a lot over the past few weeks.. Camping trips, housework, homework, it's been keeping me busy, and it probably has shortened how much I type up on my stories.. I will do my best to keep them entertaining and content-filled. Let's go back to this one.

* * *

_-Previously on Sonic the Hedgehog: Knight of the Night Sky-_

_Reinforce narrated, "Our campaign led us through the overwhelming heat of a volcanic mountain region. Most of us, especially Hayate-ojou-sama, felt the heat bear down. Though we pulled through and rescued the birds known as "Flickies"."_

_Signum recalled her team's own campaign, "Knuckles guided us to the Hidden Palace, where the gem known as the Master Emerald was held. But we were ambushed by a robot who stole the Emerald."_

_Reinforce continued, "Now our mission takes us through a facility built by Eggman. We have to stop him and rescue the Flickies."_

_Signum finished, "Now we have to secure the Master Emerald before the robot gets to Eggman. Knuckles said that the quickest way to pursue is through the Sky Sanctuary."_

_The duo spoke at the same time, "Sonic the Hedgehog: Knight of the Night Sky, is about to begin."_

* * *

**[Opening: "Eternal Blaze" Mizuki Nana]**

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 21  
From Gene Gadget to Sky Sanctuary, Stop Eggman!

* * *

**[Non-Administrated Planet #97 "Earth"]  
[Flickies' Island: Gene Gadget]  
[BGM: "Gene Gadget" Sonic 3D (Saturn)]**

The blue team arrived in a research facility built by Eggman. The facility seemed to be the entrance to the actual base of operations for the genius doctor.

"Wow.. Eggman was hard at work.." Sonic whistled a bit.

"Too bad all that hard work will be put to waste, courtesy of us." Nanoha noted with a hint of a smirk.

"Darn.." Hayate said in a sarcastic tone.

"How much longer are we going to be here?" Alicia asked.

"If I remember right. Last time we did this sort of thing, we went through seven of these.. erm.. zones?" Fate replied.

"Yeah.. zones.. and I think this is the sixth.. so following pattern, we should have one more." Sonic confirmed.

"We won't be making any progress by standing around here, let's go." Reinforce noted.

"Right!" The others agreed.

The team made their way through the facility in a quick pace to avoid wasting any time. Tubes, springs and fans served as interesting obstacles for some of the team members, specifically Nanoha and Hayate, who both suffered the fate of having skirts as part of their Barrier Jackets.

"Kyaa!" they both cried in simultaneous fashion as their skirts rose from the air blowing from the fans, causing their panties to be exposed for all, including a crimson-red blushing Sonic, to see.

The blue hedgehog took to hiding behind Reinforce after just one unfortunate look at the girls. Mainly in nerves and fear of being hit by either of the girls.

"Sorry!" Sonic spoke softly and quickly from the cover of the silver-haired beauty.

Both girls were actually unaware that Sonic happened to catch the glimpses and blinked in a bit of confusion, "Eh?"

"What are you sorry for?" Nanoha asked.

"He just happened to see your panties when the fan currents blew your skirts upwards." Reinforce explained.

"Reinforce-san!" Sonic gulped from behind the woman, crimson blush obvious amongst his cheeks.

"Awe.. it's okay, Sonic-kun.. we know it was an accident." Hayate floated over to comfort the boy's nerves, "And even then.. neither of us would really "mind" if you did look.." she teased with a smirk.

"Yeah.. and maybe later we'll give you a free show." Nanoha equally teased, to further increase the poor hedgehog's blush.

"Alright you two.. that's enough, let's get going." Reinforce drew the attention back to the task at hand.

"Right.." The two reluctantly nodded and continued on with their task.

The robots they encountered were rather odd in design. The pink puffer-fish robots from Spring Stadium were part of the robots that were included here. Two other robots included one sdesigned like a mouse and an octopus like robot that shot out bolts.

Through all the twists and turns. The blue team still rescued the flickies in record time with a sense of urgency.

* * *

**[Angel Island: Sky Sanctuary]  
[BGM: "Sky Sanctuary" Sonic and Knuckles]**

Meanwhile, the red team had their own issues to deal with. The Egg-robo that stole the Master Emerald tried to escape through the sanctuary while leaving behind robots to act as diversions and guards.

Knuckles, Quint, Vita and Signum went on a tear to advance through the sanctuary in their pursuit over the seemingly speedy robot.

"Grr.. this thing won't let up!" Vita voiced her annoyance as she tore through the egg-robos in her path with Eisen.

"Never easy for us is it.." Signum thought out loud as she went on her own tear.

The sky was litterd with flashes of light to note the travel path of the red team as they pressed on through the Sky Sanctuary.

Finally they came to a clearing with a transporter in the center. Only to be stopped when the same Egg-Robo that took the emerald floated down before them in an Egg-mobile that had eight balls revolving around it like a circle. The robot did not have the Master Emerald with him apparently though.

"There it is!" Knuckles quickly rushed the robot only to be swatted away with the "balls" accompanying the Egg-Mobile.

"You alright?" Signum asked in some concern.

"Yeah.. I'm fine.. How do we beat that thing?" the echidna huffed in annoyance.

"I think I got it.." Vita rushed up and gave a hard slam on the top of the Egg-mobile, well above the area and reach of the orbs. Upon impact, one of the orbs came loose and turned into a bubble shaped like the mobile with the robot riding it. The orb made a beeline for the Iron Knight.

"Watch it!" Quint was able to push Vita out of the way before the orb made an explosive impact.

"That seems to work.. just watch where you move when you attack." Signum noted.

The team combined for an all-out assault on the mech. Careful to avoid the exploding mines that revolved around the machine, the four alternated between individual and combined attacks. In a matter of a few seconds. The mech's revolving balls were destroyed, leaving the mobile defenseless.

Signum rushed in for a finishing blow, only for her blade to hit nothing but air as the Egg-Mobile made a rapid get-away.

"Drat.. looks like we're not done yet.." Signum snapped her fingers, "Let's keep going.."

The team continued through the Sanctuary in pursuit of the egg-mobile that stole the Master Emerald.

* * *

**[Flickie's Island: Gene Gadget]  
[BGM: "Eggman battle" Sonic 3D (Saturn)]**

The blue team found themselves on some sort of a conveyor belt as Eggman lowered himself in his mobile to greet them. Attached to the mech was a missile launcher.

"Enjoying your tour through my base?" Eggman taunted, "Well you won't be enjoying it for much longer when I take you all out personally."

"Good luck with that." Sonic shrugged as he held his sword ready for the doctor's attack.

"Fine.. take this!" Eggman pressed a few buttons and the belt started to move, pushing everyone on it towards the spikes at the end in a quick pace.

"Not very smart of a move there.." Nanoha deadpanned as she and the other teammates floated to avoid being pushed around.

"Why do I keep forgetting that?" Eggman sighed at his obvious failure, but he wasn't about to give up as he sent a missile for the blue hedgehog, only for it to be dodged.

"Well this won't be forgotten.." Sonic spoke as he made a few quick slices with Freiewind and separated the missile launcher from the mobile.

Once again, Eggman was left defenseless and open. The opportunity was taken by Sonic and with the face of his blade ready, he rushed in swung on and hammered the beat-up Egg-mobile in a high drive deep and out of the area. He hit the mech a mile and that was a "see you later" to the missile that Sonic dodged just a few seconds ago.

**[BGM: "Act Clear" Sonic 3D (Saturn)]**

Sonic spun his blade around a bit and hoisted it behind his shoulder and smiled a bit childishly, "Yes!"

"If I'm counting right, we have one more to go.." Reinforce thought out loud.

"You're probably right." Nanoha agreed.

"We're not going to let Eggman go any further than the next zone.. we'll stop him there." Hayate declared.

"Let's get going then.." Reinforce spoke and led the team on to the next zone.

More difficulties arise for the members of the Red team, will they be able to stop the Egg-robo before it reaches Eggman?

**[End of main chapter]**

* * *

**[Omake: Hayate's cosplay w/ Sonic cont.]**

The Mistress of the Night Sky met with her blue knight for another session of cosplay.

Sonic found himself shivering a bit in the nerves of what Hayate could possibly put him into.

"Alright.. here's the next outfit." Hayate smirked as she gave the blue boy a light-blue lolita-style dress much similar to that of Vita's Knight Clothing.

Sonic could only sigh as he walked away and walked back in seconds later wearing the embarrassing dress. A dark crimson blush compliments his already embarrassed reaction

"Yup! Just as I thought.. this one looks cute on you too.. you certainly have the figure to fit it.. no bust, no problem!" the brunette closed in on her "prey" with the mischievous smirk she seems to have glued to her features.

"This is embarrassing..." Sonic shivered.

"But cute... so cute.. I can hardly stop myself." Hayate countered as she gave her "model" a teasing "chaste" kiss on the cheek to even further the blush already present.

Hayate... no limits = dangerous

**[Ending Theme: "Spiritual Garden" Tamura Yukari]**

* * *

**[End of Chapter 21]**

Author's Notes: Finally! Another short chapter... dang it.. sorry again for the lack of length.. It will get better I promise.. been a bit busy.


	22. Flickies' Island arc finale

SonicANIME2010 here, bringing in another chapter to the Flickie's Island and Angel Island arcs. I've noted a few times that both of my stories have been shortened and delayed on updates because I've been really busy, well.. I'm still busy.. maybe not taking any more camping trips, but the homework from all of my classes is catching up and makes it hard for me to keep on track, but I promise I'll keep pressing on and I will do my best to makes these stories longer and enjoyable. Let's go back to this one.

_-Previously on Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky-_

_Nanoha narrated her team's progression, "We finally made it to Eggman's facility here on the island, but it was much bigger than we first thought. We couldn't see the machines he built to turn the flickies into robots, but the robots we saw looked like they were just made."_

_Vita narrated her own team's troubles, "Our pursuit of that wannabe robot Eggman took us through the sanctuary above the island. Just before we were able to capture it and the Master Emerald. The piece of scrap escaped with a diversion."_

_Nanoha continued, "Now I think we're at the factory where he turns the flickies into robots. The heart of his operations. Here we'll take him out for good.."_

_Vita finished, "The robot led us to another fortress in the sky above the island. That must be where the invasion on the island was coming from. We should have it taken down soon.."_

_Nanoha and Vita spoke at the same time, "Sonic the Hedgehog: Knight of the Night Sky is about to begin."_

* * *

**[Opening: "Eternal Blaze" Mizuki Nana]**

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 22  
Panic Puppet to Flying Battery II.. Through the Heart of Eggman's attack!

* * *

**[Non-Administrated Planet #97 "Earth"]  
[Flickies' Island: Panic Puppet]  
[BGM: "Panic Puppet ~act 1~" Sonic 3D (Saturn)]**

The blue team, consisting of Sonic, Nanoha, Fate, Alicia, Hayate and Reinforce, found themselves at the "heart" of Eggman's operations. The research facility they cruised through gave way to a large factory that created the robots one after another.

"This must be it.." Sonic noted

"Look! The Flickies!" Nanoha pointed to the cylindrical capsules that contained the birds, siphoning their power as each robot was made, "Poor things.."

Alicia held her pole-ax device calmly, yet seriously, "We'll get them out."

Reinforce was able to perform a scan a several of the sentry robots around the facility, "These ones don't contain any of the birds, and I only count five of those capsules that have them."

"Which means Eggman probably has the rest stashed up somewhere for some big robot." Sonic noted.

"We better hurry then." Fate noted.

"Let's go!" Reinforce took the lead.

With all speed they could get, the team pressed on through the facility. The robots were many in number and tricky to defeat with how they moved. One was shaped like a spider and had turrets in a plus sign shaped format. To make matters more tricky were the placement of standing turrets, fans and electric traps on the ground.

"Yikes! Eggman's serious this time!" Sonic gulped as he dodged a flurry of bolts from one of the turrets.

"He certainly pulled out all the stops here." Nanoha added.

Despite the resistance, the team managed to rescue all the flickies from the capsules and moved on through the facility.

The endpoint was a statue that resembled Eggman with a tube coming out of the "nose" portion of his face. The display was very much to the disgust of the others.

"Yeah that's... not disturbing at all.." Sonic spoke sarcastically.

"Sad thing is that's the only way to move on..." Nanoha noted.

"Oh he is so going to be beaten to a pulp.." Alicia spoke.

"Yeah!" Fate added.

"Hope you guys are ready." Hayate was pumped up in anticipation.

"She's right.. This is where we stop him." Reinforce added.

The team reluctantly went through the tube entrance into the final showdown with Eggman.

* * *

**[Angel Island: Flying Battery Mk. II]  
[BGM: "Flying Battery act 2" Sonic and Knuckles]**

The red team, consisting only of Knuckles, Vita, Signum and Quint, infiltrated the flying base through a hole the echidna drilled from the outside.

The interior of the Flying Battery mk. II greatly resembled the original model. Not only in traps and flamethrowers, but in the robots as well. The blue mouse-shaped mechs proved to be quite the annoyance to Vita last time, and was no different in this trip around.

"Great." Vita huffed as she tried to crush one with her hammer only for it to dodge, "Oy! Get back here! Stop dodging!"

"Need help there, Vita?" Quint asked.

"No! I'm fine!"Vita's frustrated efforts were thankfully not in vain as she crushed the robot that gave her the trouble.

Mouse troubles aside, the team made a quick progression through the large floating base in pursuit of the Egg-robo.

Eventually they found themselves at a clearing where they found the Master Emerald completely open and on display for them to take.

"There it is! That was easier than I thought" Knuckles noted.

Signum was not so convinced, "Something's not right.. it's too..."

Knuckles, acting without thinking as always, rushed to take the Emerald only for the Egg-robo to jump in front of him and blast him point blank with his gun.

"Easy..." Signum sighed as she saw Knuckles get sent flying for a brief moment.

The Egg-robo taunted it's foes before a blue spiky-ball crushed it flat with no effort. The ball uncurled to reveal another robot. While it resembled Sonic, it was definitely not Metal Sonic, this robot was much taller with longer arms and legs.

**[BGM: "Doomsday" Sonic and Knuckles]**

"Oh great.. it's you again.." Knuckles recognized this foe well.

"You recognize this guy?" Vita asked.

"Yeah.. Mecha Sonic.. another one of Eggman's robots. Don't confuse him with his top enforcer Hyper Metal.. this one's not as strong.. but I think I know why he chose to go with this one to lead the attack on my island." Knuckles explained.

"You said it was weaker than the original? Then this will be easy to take care of." Vita quickly scored a powerful hit on the mech with her Raketenhammer. The sheer force sent the robot against the wall and force it to sit as it attempted to recover.

"Don't think it's over yet." Knuckles noted and sure enough, Mecha Sonic was back on it's feet.

The robot made a quick rush to the Master Emerald and stood on top, a harsh electric glow came from the machine as it powered itself up into a new form. The robot's color changed from azure blue to golden yellow in a matter of seconds. The robot then jumped up and flew circles around the group until it came to rest at one spot. From the center of the machine, bolts of energy rained down on the team.

"Hate it when I'm right... Heads up!" Knuckles alerted the others quickly and dodged with them.

Vita, with Eisen still in Raketenform, rushed up to the super powered robot and made contact. Despite how powerful her blow was, it did not do any damage at all to the mech, who shrugged and slammed her away into another wall of the fortress.

"You can't attack him while he's transformed!" Knuckles noted.

"Wish you told me that the first time!" Vita barked back.

The robot found itself powering down as it ran out of power to back up it's defenses, the robot turned from yellow to blue as gravity pulled it to the ground.

"Now!" Signum rushed in and made a powerful cut to the mech, the exposed armor was quickly cut through and the swords-woman knocked the mech off it's feet.

Mecha Sonic wasn't ready to give up just yet, however. The mech rushed back to the Master Emerald and powered itself back up again.

"Great.. here it goes again. Just avoid it's attacks and hit it when it runs out of power." Knuckles noted.

"Speaking from experience there?" Quint asked.

"Yeah.. and this was exactly the reason why Eggman opted to go with this machine, because it's used the Master Emerald before." Knuckles replied.

The super-powered Mecha Sonic curled up into an imitation spin-dash and rushed for the team in a direct assault. Vita and Signum rushed to mid-air to avoid the sweeping spin-dash while Quint and Knuckles avoided it using Quint's Wing Road spell. After a half a minute, the power short out from the mecha copy of Sonic and left it wide open.

Quint loaded a few cartridges into her knuckles as the revolvers spun to boost her power. The roller blader rushed in and delivers a powerful punch followed closely by a point blank blast that pierced through the robot's defenses and sent it to imprint another part of the wall in the fortress. Sturdy walls much.

Knuckles, who already helped out with his experience against the mech in advising his teammates on how to beat it, helped his own cause by delivering a devastatingly powerful twin slice with his blades. Harsh gashes were left over from where he left his mark.

Vita opted to finish it off, "Graf Eisen!"

"**Gigantform!**" The device loaded a few cartridges and shifted into the mentioned form. With the octagonal faced hammer ready. The Iron Knight literally hammered the robotic knock off of the blue hedgehog into the ground and finished it off with a powerful slam.

**[BGM: "Victory Fanfare" Final Fantasy VI]**

The team took a moment to celebrate over their victory with the mecha knock-off of the blue hedgehog.

"Hmph.. he can mimic the blue boy's abilities, but not his cuteness.." Vita thought out loud, unintentionally on that last thought, but still enough in earshot for the others to hear.

"Oh? You think Sonic's cute?" Signum could not help but tease.

"Ah..." The iron knight found herself blushing a crimson red as if realizing what she said, "I didn't mean to say that I thought he was "cute".. I meant.. uh.." and could not come up with a rebuttal.

"You have competition with Hayate-ojou-sama, Reinforce and that dog familiar that belongs to Testarossa." Signum smirked as she pressed the issue.

"Err.. shut up boob monster!" Vita barked, but her insult fell on deaf ears.

"Uh guys.. can we take my Emerald back now?" Knuckles asked.

"Fine.." Signum relented.

With the Master Emerald secured, the Red team rushed back to return it to the Hidden Palace.

* * *

**[Flickies' Island: Panic Puppet]  
[BGM: "Final Boss" Sonic 3D (Saturn)]**

The blue team found themselves on a medium sized platform that was supported by a clear tube, along the side of the platform were two arms that held maces for hands. At the shoulder of the arms were blue spheres.

Eggman dropped down through the tube in his all too usual Egg-mobile, he still had the cockiness about him that he would defeat his foes, "Too bad for you the game's over!"

"I think it's just begun." Sonic countered.

"Must you always try to counter my speeches with your snarky attitude?" Eggman asked in a bit of annoyance.

"Must you always come up with unoriginal cliches?" Sonic fired back.

"Oh you think you're so smart.. well take this!" Eggman pressed a button on his console and one of the arms attempted to slam down on the hedgehog, as this happened the blue orb on that respective arm lit up.

Fate thought of an idea quickly and took a swipe at the glowing orb. The swipe did a bit of damage to the main arm as it sizzled out sparks.

"Uhoh.." Eggman gulped as a weakness was spotted.

"Hit the arms when the orbs light up!" Fate noted.

"I'll draw their attention" Sonic went to work as a distraction.

As the hedgehog drew the arms to attack, his teammates made short work of the shoulders when each orb lit up. In a half a minute the first arm went down, followed by the other.

"I'm not finished yet!" Eggman pressed a button and the mobile dropped to a lower level.

The team took pursuit to the next level down. There they found the same set-up only this time with flamethrowers.

"Prepare to be scorched!" Eggman activated the mechanism and watched as the blue team had to jump and fly to avoid the flames from hitting them.

"Ugh.. heat jokes suck!" Hayate moaned as she went to work on attacking the shoulder of the active flame-throwing arm. As the thrower turned off for the next one to turn on, the glow stopped, negating Hayate's further attacks.

The other arm went active, Nanoha and Fate were right there to double team on it with their physical attacks. In a matter of seconds that arm shut down.

The arm Hayate was working on turned active again and was easy pickings for the annoyed mistress to disable with her copied Axel Shooter.

"Grrr!" Eggman dropped another level in his egg-mobile.

Again the pursuit downwards continued, at the end came a point where the tube ended and Eggman's Egg-mobile was visible and attached to the last contraption of arms. The end of this one had blasters that fired bouncing bullets that could nail anyone near it, either in the air or on the ground.

"This ends here.. no more playing around!" Eggman activated his machine.

"I couldn't agree more.." Reinforce noted, her attention shifted to her blue knight, who seemed a bit winded and was concerned, "Sonic? Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me.. I'll be fine." Sonic attempted to assure his silver-haired friend, but the telltale signs of fatigue were already present in his slower than usual movement.

Hayate on the other hand did not seem so winded in comparison to Sonic, which drew more thoughts from Reinforce.

"_Odd.. Hayate-ojou-sama has just about enough magic experience as Sonic has. But Sonic doesn't have as much endurance. I'll have to get them to see one of the Bureau doctors about it.."_she thought to herself, _"In the meantime.." _she looked at Sonic expectantly, "Sonic?"

"Yes?" Sonic asked after taking a brief moment to catch his breath, "What is it Reinforce-san?"

"Forgive me.." Reinforce approached the hedgehog quickly and deliberately, "but I must ask that we Unison.."

"Wha?! Wh-" Sonic was cut off by Reinforce entering his body in the unison, a brief flash lit up the area for several seconds.

The flash expired to reveal Sonic's body once again unisoned with Reinforce, crimson eyes scanned looked around.

"Sonic-kun?" Alicia asked in concern.

"It's Reinforce.." Reinforce's voice echoed from Sonic's body, "I took over Sonic in the Unison.. I'm sorry, but I saw something about him that concerned me."

"What's wrong Reinforce?" Hayate asked.

"I'll explain this all when we get back.. at the moment let's finish off this fool.." Reinforce widened the dark wings of the sleipnir in the host body of her knight, "He is awake and watching however.. so don't worry."

"Well this is new.." Eggman observed, "But futile! Take this!" he announced as the arms fired the bouncing bullets.

Reinforce utilized her host's speed and agility to avoid the bolts and made quick work of the arm that went active for the turret to work. She repeated the process for the other arm and disabled that as well. Her gaze now fixated on the Doctor as she gave him one of the coldest glares one could get.

Even Eggman was intimidated from the glare, "Uh..."

"You've endangered the lives of innocents through your machines.. time for you to learn your place..." Reinforce spoke stoically as she, through her host's body, loaded several cartridges into Freiewind, coated the blade in a dark-purple, lightning-like flame aura and held a sphere in her left hand.

"Uhoh..." The doctor did not like the look of the situation.

Reinforce threw the sphere, which expanded on impact to cover herself and Eggman. With her host's blade ready, she unleashed a powerful flurry of sword slashes, damaging the Egg-mobile as much as it could take until it shut itself down. The final end of her attack came quickly as she backed off a few meters away, "Yaten no Ikazuchi!" she cried out as she unleashed a powerful surge of lightning that shocked Eggman and his machine painfully.

"Guaaah!" the doctor groaned in pain.

The unison-device-in-hedgehog capitalized on the open opportunity and used her host's blade's face side and swung on and unloaded and drove the egg-mobile w/ doctor in side to a towering shot out of a hole through the facility. You can forget about it.. he's gone!

**[BGM: "Victory Fanfare" Final Fantasy VIII]**

Reinforce exited her host after the battle was finished, her expression did show a bit of regret over having to force a unison upon someone she saw as a "younger sibling".

Sonic, on the other hand, was a bit confused, but the confusion was soon replaced by some discomfort and exhaustion that sent him to his knees, "Ugh.. why can I barely move?"

"As I thought..." Reinforce noted as she lifted the worn out knight to carry, "You're feeling the effects of exhaustion."

"How?" Alicia asked.

"He's not used to tapping into his Linker Core to cast spells. You notice how most of the time he'll cast spells but load a cartridge after it when he switches to physical?" Reinforce asked.

"Yeah.. I don't usually do that, unless I wanted to get a quick boost." Fate noted, "I use my cartridges sparingly.."

"I learned from that lesson the hard way." Nanoha added.

"He's getting a minor variant of what you had, Nanoha." Reinforce added.

"Wait.. so what should I do?" Sonic asked.

"You need to learn to conserve your cartridges, as well as learn to allow for your Linker Core to supply the power to your spells.. You don't need to load cartridges to cast everything." Reinforce explained, "I'm sure when we get back to the Arthra, we'll get a doctor who will probably tell you the same thing."

"But I'm casting my spells almost all the time, why am I not getting it?" Hayate asked.

"Notice how you're taking time before you cast to allow your spells to form? You're more patient than he is. That is working in your favor." Reinforce replied.

"So.. I think we're done now..." Sonic shrugged as he found himself going limp in the grasp of Reinforce, the proximity and situation he was in caused him to blush slightly.

"Yes, we'll head back to report, but you need your rest. We'll file your report for you. You're lucky I caught this early." Reinforce noted as the team took a quick dimension transfer back to the Arthra.

**[End of Main Chapter]**

* * *

**[Omake: Cosplay hijinks continue!]**

Hayate enjoyed having Sonic as her cosplay model, and she was nowhere near done, after all, the bet gave her the authority to use him for cosplay for at least 3 months. Her newest cosplay costume she picked up from Fate and was dying to see it on Sonic.

"Okay.. what's the costume this time?" Sonic asked.

"Eh heh heh.. close your eyes." Hayate ordered.

"Oh.. fine.." the hedgehog was wise enough to know that if he argued it would be worse so he relented.

After a few minutes passed for Hayate to fit the costume on her hedgehog, she told him to open his eyes. After doing so, Sonic immediately blinked in confusion, while Hayate had a few drips of blood from her nose in the oh so classic way of picking out a pervert.

"This feels.. drafty.." Sonic noted as his costume consisted of Fate's barrier jacket, which was mostly black, resembling a swimsuit with an attached pink skirt and a number of maroon belts. It includes a pair of gloves, thick ribbons which hold her hair in pigtails, and laced shoes worn over long stockings, the final piece of the costume included a pair of shoes.

"Oh but it looks so cute on you!" Hayate noted with quite the blush on her.

If this is bad, just wait.. she's got more...

**[Ending: "Spiritual Garden" Tamura Yukari]**

* * *

**[End of Chapter 22]**

Author's Notes: Yup... Sonic's trying too hard again.. it's been a bit of an ongoing issue that's also very much canon. In this case the telltale signs of it starting to backfire is showing, which means he needs to learn patience. Oh boy the cosplay continues.. I said this one would be longer, I think I did more than that!


	23. Aftermath

SonicANIME2010 here, bringing in another chapter to Knight of the Night Sky, well with another game done, I think I'll again take a few chapters for some more "Slice of Life" since that's also what the anime's about. The daily life's just as important, if not more sometimes, than the magic life. On that note, let's go back to this one.

* * *

_-Previously on Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky-_

_Reinforce narrated, "We finally defeated Eggman and ended his plot at Flickie's Island. It wasn't an easy win, and it came at a cost. Something's wrong with Sonic, my first thought was exhaustion, but I'm worried it could be more.."_

_Signum narrated her group. "We stopped the Egg-Robo that stole the Master Emerald from Angel Island. With the emerald secured in the Hidden Palace of the island, we'll report in our efforts and hope that the Blue team did their job."_

_Reinforce continued, "I hope my worries about Sonic are wrong... He's worked so hard since I first met him in December. Always been a positive influence for Hayate-ojou-sama.. maybe he's working too hard, but I can't be sure.. I can only hope I'm wrong.."_

_Signum and Reinforce spoke at the same time, "Sonic the Hedgehog: Knight of the Night Sky is about to begin."_

* * *

**[Opening: "Eternal Blaze" Mizuki Nana]**

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 23  
Aftermaths, What's wrong with Sonic?

* * *

**[TSAB Investigative Ship "Arthra"]  
[BGM: "Via Purifico" FFX OST]**

The Blue and Red teams met up with one another in a hallway on board the ship. Reinforce still carried Sonic in a bridal-style hold, the blue hedgehog seemed half-awake and half-asleep, and he's been that way since the Unison.

"I can assume that your mission turned out well, Blazing General Signum?" Reinforce inquired.

"Hai.. and I assume the same of yours?" Signum answered.

"Hai, but it wasn't easy.." Reinforce didn't need much to point out the condition of the hedgehog she carried.

"Is he okay?" Signum asked in a bit of concern.

"I hope so.. at first I'm thinking it's exhaustion from working so hard, I just hope it's not more than that." Reinforce noted.

"Room.. spinning.." Sonic suddenly felt light-headed as he laid there in Reinforces arms.

"Sonic-kun?!" Hayates worries grew more obvious.

"oh.. room stopped spinning..." silence from there as the hedgehog passed out completely.

An uproar ensured as everyone rushed for the medical bay. The entire ship heard the commotion and patter of footsteps as both teams sprinted through the halls.

* * *

**[Medical area]**

While the hospital-like environment of the Medical bay is one of the most unlikely places for a tea party, Lindy Harlaown and Shamal shared a cup of tea together while both were on a "break" of sorts. The admiral already received word that her teams completed their mission and should have their reports in.

Their tea party was cut short, however, as a commotion could be heard heading in their direction.

"Well, looks like our break's just about over." Lindy sighed.

"Yeah, something's going on." Shamal added

A few minutes later, Reinforce came in with the rest of both teams right behind her. The only one who wasn't walking was the blue hedgehog, who laid unconscious in the arms of Reinforce.

"What's going on?" the admiral asked.

"It's Sonic-kun!" Hayate cried out in concern from her wheel-chair wheeled in by Signum, "He just passed out!"

"Calm down, Hayate-chan." Shamal maintained her composure, "Reinforce-san, could you place the boy on the bed so I can check him?"

"Hai" Reinforce complied and gently placed the unconscious hedgehog on a nearby bed in the room.

"How did it happen?" the doctor asked.

"It was just when we were finishing up Eggman at the island. I noticed that he looked sluggish, and I first thought it was exhaustion, and when he collapsed, that added some proof to that.. But now, I'm hoping it's not more than that." Reinforce explained.

Lindy stood by the others wisely to keep out-of-the-way of Shamal when she's at work, "I heard that you were on your way back on the contact feeds, but you didn't mention this."

"At the time he was just collapsed, but he was still awake. He just passed out a few minutes ago" Reinforce noted.

"Well, the best I can do is scan his Linker Core to see if it has anything to do with this, but it will take a while for the results to actually come back" Shamal noted.

"In the mean time let's get to those reports." Lindy noted, "They are important and we can file Sonic's in while he's resting."

"You'll have to do mine too." Hayate frowned, "I'm not leaving Sonic-kuns side! He was with me through all my own pains and scary episodes, I'm doing the same for him."

"I was about to say just that.. I'll handle your reports while Signum and Reinforce give me their summaries of the missions. Once that's finished we'll head back here and wait for Sonic to get up." Lindy noted as the room emptied except for the unconscious Sonic, a worried Hayate, and a serious Shamal at work.

"Shamal-san.. please tell me Sonic-kun's okay..." tears threatened to fall from Hayate's face as she sat her wheel-chair next to Sonic's bed. Her chair could have been super-glued to that spot and she wouldn't mind.

"Relax, Hayate-chan.. I'm sure it's nothing too serious or life threatening." Shamal assured her mistress, "Besides, I think Reinforce is right, it's probably exhaustion. Poor guy, having to go through all that he's done and working very hard in the process."

* * *

**[Another area of the ship]**

Lindy and the others used the tables to fill out the paperwork and reports of the recent mission victories. The admiral opted to write-up Sonic and Hayates with the summary of the mission she was given by Reinforce, who along with Nanoha, Fate and Alicia also wrote up their own reports.

Most of the reports finished in record time which allowed for some time for reflections and speculations over what went wrong. What could have happened to cause their young blue hedgehog to pass out like he did.

"Reinforce-san, you said after you Unisoned with him he collapsed?" Lindy asked

"Hai, but he was barely able to stand on his own feet even before then, I tried not to tax him too much in energy." Reinforce replied.

"Your first thought was exhaustion if I heard right." the admiral thought back.

"Hai, my first thoughts were that he was going through something like what Nanoha went through." the silver-haired girl answered, "He was using his cartridges too much and it drained him."

Before anything else could be said, Shamal's voice was heard over the intercom, "Could you guys come here? I figured out what's wrong."

Lindy, Nanoha, Fate, Alicia, Signum and Reinforce all went back to the medical bay while Knuckles, Vita and Quint remained to finish up their reports.

* * *

**[Medical Area]**

Shamal had a green display set up over the hedgehog as she typed a few keys. Hayate never moved from the spot she took next to the bed of her knight, and for good reason.

"What do you have?" Admiral Harlaown asked as she entered the room first, followed closely by the others that went with her.

"After performing a scan, I was able to confirm Reinforce-sans suspicions of exhaustion." Shamal answered, "But.. I'm afraid it's worse than that though."

"How worse?" Reinforce asked.

"Had he continued with what he was doing, he would have gone through the same symptoms that Nanoha-chan had before that accident." Shamal answered, "His body was being severely taxed by the overuse of the Cartridge System."

"What was the cause of this overuse?" Signum asked.

"Well.. he was basically trying too hard... he loaded a cartridge to cast spells when he should have waited for his Linker Core to supply the mana for the spell." Shamal explained as diagrams showed a bit of the damage, "His body pretty much shut itself down when he collapsed. I imagine if he rests all of today, he'll be awake and mobile by tomorrow."

"Will he be still able to work?" Lindy asked.

"Hai." Shamal confirmed, "But, he will need a supplement course in his magic discipline. He needs to learn to conserve his Cartridge usage. He's got an amazing amount of magic power in his Linker Core, he just needs the patience to allow for it to come out."

"Patience isn't a word that's in the young boy's dictionary." Signum observed.

"Then teach him otherwise this will get worse." Shamal spoke flatly, a tone that shook Signum up a bit.

"R-right." The swords-woman blinked.

"How is he now?" Reinforce asked.

"He's sleeping now. I'd estimate he's not going to wake up until tomorrow" Shamal answered.

"Very well.. Blazing General, let's take our leave." Reinforce ordered, "We've got to start working on new training for Sonic to make sure this doesn't happen again."

"Hai.." Signum confirmed.

"Oh.. Admiral Harlaown, can Signum and I speak to you outside?" the silver-haired unison device asked.

"Uh.. sure" Lind agreed after a brief moment of surprise.

With Reinforce, Signum and Lindy gone, the only ones left in the room were Shamal, Hayate, Alicia, Nanoha and Fate. The young wheel-chair bound girl still did not move from her spot.

"Hayate-chan, would you like us to bring you lunch and dinner tonight?" Nanoha asked.

"Sure.. thanks." Hayate sighed a bit, "Gomen, everyone.. I just don't want to leave him."

"It's okay, Hayate-chan, we understand what you're going through." Fate assured the young mistress.

"He's your friend and he's done a lot to help you, it's only natural that you want to do the same." Alicia added.

Nanoha was very vocal about her understanding as well, "He's someone you care about a lot. It's only natural that when he gets hurt or if something happens you'd want to do everything you can to help them."

"We're here for you, Hayate-chan. He's our friend too." Fate noted.

"And if you're staying here, we're doing it too."Alicia added.

A sigh was heard from Shamal, "It's always nice to see you all bonding together like this."

"Can we stay here?" Nanoha asked.

"I don't see why not." Shamal shrugged, "Sonic needs to know that you're there to support him and that he doesn't have to do everything. He's here because he was trying too hard to do everything, and it hurt him for it."

"Thank you, Shamal-san!" everyone spoke at the same time.

"I'll go get some food." Fate rushed off in a hurry as the others each took chairs to sit by the bed of the young hedgehog, much to Shamals amusement.

"_They really are fond of him.. Sonic-kun's been a big help to us all.." _the medic thought to herself, _"It's no wonder that Hayate-chan doesn't want him to leave... none of us really do either.."_

The girls all spent the rest of the day at the young blue boy's bedside. After all the hard work that Sonic has given for them. It was nice to give a little back

**[End of Main Chapter]**

* * *

**[Omake: Bedside humor?!]**

Hayate sat at the beside of the slumbering Sonic, her concerns for his safety eased after hearing he'll be fine after a long rest.

"_I'm glad he's okay.."_ Hayate thought to herself, _"He had me worried there for a bit"_

The girl stroked her friends fur as she continued her thoughts, _"Though, now that he's asleep... I can continue my plotting! I will convert Sonic-kun to cosplay!"_

An ominous aura appeared around the girl and her mischievous plotting and suddenly the sleeping Sonic had less incentive to wake up.

**[Ending: "Spiritual Garden" Tamura Yukari]**

**[End of Chapter 23]**

* * *

Author's Notes: Back to the slice of life it is for me.. this time I'll be focusing more on the girls giving back to Sonic in appreciation for all the hard work he's given them.. which could mean for some fun in this slice of life phase.


	24. Recovery

SonicANIME2010 here bringing in a slice of life arc to the Knight of the Night Sky story.. get ready for some humor.. I'll make sure that these updates are longer than what I've recently done.. been so busy I could hardly get this typed up much.. but I'm going to do my best to keep this entertaining. I don't own Sonic or Nanoha. Let's get going then.

* * *

**[Non-Administrated Planet #97 "Earth"]  
[Arthra: In Orbit over planet]  
[Medical Bay]  
[Time: 6:50 am]  
[BGM: "A Brief Respite" Dissidia: Final Fantasy]**

Four girls stood at the bedside of a boy hedgehog. All held the same reason to be there; it has been a day since the boy was brought in and the wheel-chair bound brunette, who still never moved an inch since she sat by him, was in the near-hysterics from the concern.

Hayate, who has since calmed down her nerves from that time, still held true to her stubbornness as she sat by her slumbering knight. She wanted to be there when he woke.

The others; Alicia, Fate and Nanoha, also stayed because not only was Hayate their friend, but also because Sonic was as well. Silence made each minute seem longer than reality; each girl took their own moment to think.

"_Sonic-kun.." _Hayate thought to herself about the blue hedgehog, _"You've done so much already. You saved Vita, Shamal, Signum, Zafira, Reinforce Eins-san, and myself from the Book of Darkness; you've given all of us so much hope and happiness by just being here; you didn't have to do anything else but you did."_

"_I was so nervous" _Nanoha began her thoughts, _"When I woke up from that operation that turned me into a Combat Cyborg, what I am now; and at first you were afraid, but you overcame that fear to help me overcome my own nerves. You were our friend and support when we needed it. Now we both have something in common, we've worked too hard."_

"_Ever since I first met you with Nanoha at Hayate's hospital room." _Fate thought, _"You caught my interest. That was more the case when you saved Nanoha and I from the twins. You've become a great a friend and ally, you don't have to do everything. When any of us team up with you, it's always for the better."_

"_You couldn't have known that saving Little Planet would also save my life, how could you?"_ Alicia put her own thoughts forward, _"Yet I still feel grateful that you did inadvertently save me from the accident. A lot of things happened because of what you have done, and now we all are here for you as friends."_

A few light groans were heard from the sleeping hedgehog; which brought to attention the girls nearby. Eye-lids struggled a bit to open as Sonic slowly started to regain consciousness.

"He's waking up!" Hayate observed.

"I'll call everyone!" Nanoha rushed for the intercom and alerted Shamal, Lindy Harlaown, Reinforce, Signum and Vita to get to the Medical room.

In record time, everyone gathered around, albeit most of them were almost half-asleep from the chirping, early "alarm" raised by Nanoha's over-the-top intercom performance; but it was all for a big relief as sure enough, Sonic the Hedgehog started to wake up.

* * *

**[Opening: "Eternal Blaze" Mizuki Nana]**

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 24  
Recovery

* * *

**[Arthra: Medical Bay]  
[BGM: "A Brief Respite" Dissidia: Final Fantasy]**

The blue hedgehog groaned a bit as he struggled in soreness to open his eyes first before he could even think about sitting up. The bright lights from the room gave for a rather rude awakening.

"Ugh.." The hedgehog groaned as he blinked his eyes to shake off the light.

"He's awake!" Hayate spoke from the left-side of his bed

"Welcome back, Sonic-kun" Lindy spoke from the opposite side

Sonic groaned a bit as he sluggishly sat up in his bed, the movement wasn't the wisest as it gave him some discomfort, with a groan, he asked "Where am I? What happened?"

"You're in the medical ward of the Arthra." Shamal explained, "You passed out and were carried here."

"Oh, but.. how? Why do I feel so tired?" the hedgehog's confusion was obvious.

"Because you were asleep for a day." the Hand of the Healing Wind (Shamal) explained.

"What?! A whole day?!" Sonic "tried" to sit up further, but was forced to lean back against the bed by a tough soreness, "Ow..."

"Hai.." Reinforce confirmed, "You've been putting too much strain on your body, much similar to Nanoha before her operation, and now you're taking the fallout from the strain."

"Was it that bad?" the tired boy asked.

"Almost as bad as mine." Nanoha answered.

"I'm not going to take any chances with this." the admiral spoke from the opposite end, "I'm removing you from active duty until you are cleared by medical."

"Wait.. what do you mean?" Sonic asked nervously.

"It means you're not going on any missions or deployments, if we have any, until you're fully recovered." Lindy explained.

"It will take a day for your Linker Core to fully recover from any damage." Shamal noted, "But, after that, you'll spend a week in a new training program made by Reinforce and Signum. After you get used to it, I'll be able to determine when you'll be able to work again."

"Sonic-kun, don't worry." Hayate patted her friend's forehead, "We'll be here to support you all the way through."

"Thanks..." Sonic sighed as a few tears fell.

"Tomorrow, you'll meet with me and Signum to go over your new training." Reinforce noted.

"And today?" the hedgehog asked.

"You're spending it with us, silly.." Hayate giggled a bit.

"Doing what?" Sonic asked.

"You'll find out soon" a mischievous giggle was the response from Hayate.

After a few minutes, Sonic managed to stand up, albeit a bit wobbly, but Nanoha was there to help support his walk. The hedgehog smiled in gratitude, "Thanks, Nanoha-chan"

A light red blush graced the cyborgs features, "Your welcome, Sonic-kun."

With Hayate wheeled by Fate and Sonic supported by Nanoha in his walk, the team made their way to the main landing and Dimension Transferred themselves down to Earth.

* * *

**[Uminari City]  
[BGM: "Holoska Day Hub" Sonic Unleashed OST]**

The weather in the city was cold and snowy, but it didn't bother Sonic; the young hedgehog was just happy to be back at home, and Nanoha helped him put on his sky-blue jacket to keep him from freezing.

"Thanks, Nanoha." Sonic said, "So where are we going?"

"I thought we could spend some time at the mall." Hayate offered, "We can ask Quint-san if we can bring Ginga and Subaru along."

"Sure, that sounds good." Sonic recovered enough strength to walk on his own.

Nanoha called Quint and asked for permission to take Quint and Subaru for shopping, what surprised her was that not only was Quint willing to allow her daughters to go shopping, she also wanted to go.

At the bus stop area, Quint, Subaru and Ginga met up with the five girls and one hedgehog combo.

"Are you sure about this, Quint-san?" Nanoha asked.

"Of course, we're all going to be working together, why shouldn't we be able to get to know each other better?" the woman asked.

"Good point." Fate noted

"Yup, hard to say no to that." Alicia added.

"So.. shall we get going?" Quint asked as the bus arrived.

"Sure.." Hayate agreed and with that, the group boarded the bus to the mall.

* * *

**[Uminari City Mall]**

Sonic took the handles of Hayates chair and wheeled her in; they kept pace with Quint, Subaru and Ginga, who all opted to check the directory for the clothing department.

"Looks like it's over here.." Quint led the way in.

With the city knee-deep into the winter, the clothing shop had a major sale on coats, sweaters, turtlenecks, sweatpants and scarfs.

Quint took the initiatives, "Okay, let's start with jackets. Pick anything you want, I'll pick up the tab, so you don't have to worry about paying for anything.

"Okay!" everyone chorused, "Thank you!"

Subaru and Ginga picked out a blue and purple jacket respectively. Both were fitted to their own sizes, and made both cyborgs look very cute, which did not go unnoticed.

"You both look cute in those" Hayate complimented, "Don't you think, Sonic-kun?" she added as a teasing jab for the blue hedgehog.

Sonic blushed, "Y-yeah.. c-cute.."

The girls giggled collectively, they just enjoyed to tease the hedgehog. This time was no different as his reaction was as advertised.

The others got their own coats to match their personalities, Sonic picked a thick blue jacket, Hayate's was a snow-white with black and yellow trims, Nanoha's was a light blue and white and Fate and Alicia picked matching blue and green jackets. Lastly, Quint picked out a dark-purple jacket.

* * *

**[Food Court]**

The group took a break for lunch; this time they all went to the same place and ordered what they wanted. While they ate, they conversed over the recent mission and their success on both fronts.

"Quint-san, you worked with Vita, Knuckles and Signum?" Fate asked.

"Yeah, Vita and Knuckles were very quirky." the woman replied

"Were they arguing again?" the yellow-head asked.

"Yup..." Quint sighed.

"Knuckles can be an idiot sometimes.." Nanoha said with a frown.

"You blasted him with your Divine Buster once." Hayate noted in memory.

"Yeah, because he made fun of my magic color.." the girl kept the frown almost glued to her face.

"He usually initiated the arguments with Vita, now that I think of it." Quint thought out loud.

"Just like him to do that." Sonic added.

"Do you think we should talk to Lindy-san about him?" Fate asked.

"He's not going to change that easily." Sonic shook his head, "That echidna is as stubborn as they come."

"And your mission?" Quint asked, "Aside from.. you know.."

"Well we found these birds, called "Flickies", at first they were hard to catch, but once we figured out their patterns, it was easier." Nanoha reflected.

"And Eggman?" Quint asked after a bite of her lunch.

"He's not really learning from his past defeats," Sonic noted, "He kept trying to get after us on the ground when he knows that we can use flight."

"You'd think he would have figured that part out by now.." the woman thought out loud.

"Obviously not.." Sonic deadpanned.

"Well, I'm full, want to keep shopping?" Quint asked.

"Sure, let's go." the others agreed.

The rest of the trip was spent shopping for more winter clothes. Time seemed to pass slowly as they only spent around three hours. With enough clothes to keep themselves warm, the group left the mall and decided to spend the rest of the day having hot chocolate at Quint's house until the snow calms down.

* * *

**[Nakajima Residence]**

It was a modest house that Quint had acquired as her home for the assignment in the unit, but it was more than enough for herself and her daughters to call "home".

The time went peacefully as everyone enjoyed themselves with delicious Hot Chocolate, perfectly mixed by Quint.

"Thanks, Quint-san" Nanoha smiled in enjoyment.

"Yeah, this is great." Sonic added.

"I'm glad you liked it." Quint grinned in a show of gratitude.

"So, Nanoha.." Subaru leaned across to face her fellow cyborg. "Next time we train, I want to see how good you've gotten."

"You sure you want to do that?" Ginga asked, "She's been doing well in her adjustment."

"Don't worry, Ginga-onee-chan." Subaru smiled, "I've been practicing hard since they went on their mission."

"Well, Subaru-chan." Nanoha fired back, "I'm not going to lose either."

"When and where?" the girl asked.

"Tomorrow, training field." she held out her left hand, "Deal?"

"Deal!" Subaru accepted the challenge.

"Hey, that sounds interesting, maybe I can watch!" Sonic sounded excited.

"Don't forget you've got Reinforce-san and Signum-san in charge of your training." Hayate reminded her overly excited knight.

"I know, I know, I just don't want to miss this sort of show." Sonic shrugged.

"Well. There won't be any shows unless everyone goes to bed.." Quint reminded those present of the time, which was just around five o'clock.

"That's right! We've got to get dinner going!" Hayate noted.

"And I've got to help my family fix theirs." Nanoha added.

"Us too!" Alicia and Fate noted at the same time.

"C'mon, Sonic-kun, let's go home." the brunette declared.

"Hai!" Sonic eagerly wheeled Hayate out of the house.

"See you tomorrow, Subaru-chan, Ginga-chan, Quint-san" Nanoha bowed politely before she took her leave.

"Thank you for the hospitality" Fate and Alicia bowed before they took their own leave.

"See ya!" Quint waved them off with a smile.

The rest of the night was spent in peace with everyone returning to their respective houses, eating dinner, and going to bed for the night. Sonic was honestly anxious to see what his new "training" would include.

* * *

**[Arthra: Engineering]**

Mariel Atenza sat at her desk with a content smile to her features and a certain excitement to her youthful attitude.

"It's done!" she declared excitedly, "What Reinforce-san requested, I finished it."

A few computer monitors flickered to get the tech's attention, her smile never faded as she read off what was said, which was characters too complex for any normal person to comprehend.

"I'll give the package to them tomorrow when they start their training." Mary thought out loud, "I'm sure they'll be happy."

Whatever project was asked for by Reinforce, it was completed in record time by the head of the engineering for the unit, and the girl was overly excited after she finished the project. What could the project be?

**[End of Main Chapter]**

* * *

**[Omake: Hayates Gratitude]**

With any mobility she could muster, Hayate hugged her hedgehog knight in gratitude that he was okay.

"I'm glad you're alright, Sonic-kun.. you gave us all a scary moment." the brunette stroked the soft quills of her friend.

"I'm sorry I made you worry so much." Sonic returned the hug, which made for a very cute moment.

"There is still one other thing.." Hayate spoke ominously.

"What?" Sonic shivered a bit in nervousness.

"You're still not off the hook for cosplay!" the brunette declared, "In fact... I think I deserve to give you some "punishment" for giving me a scare."

"Punishment?" Sonic gulped.

"The kid gloves are off now... I'm going to make things very fun for us both.." Hayate giggled a bit.

"Kid gloves?" Sonic asked, "You could make it worse?"

"Oh.. Yes I can.." the brunette replied darkly, "It can get much worse.. and it will.."

Uhoh! Sonic's in trouble! What could Hayate have in mind?

**[Ending: "Spiritual Garden" Tamura Yukari]**

* * *

**[End of Chapter 24]**

Author's Notes: And here we go again with Slice-of-Life.. and yes, there will be that challenge, Mariels surprise AND Sonics new training.. all coming up. Stick around for next weeks update!


	25. Enter Reinforce Zwei

SonicANIME2010 here, bringing in another chapter to Knight of the Night Sky.. well with Sonic overworking himself, he now has to take a new training course.. It was bound to happen at some point because of the lack of discipline he has with his magic, and the training he'll get will teach him that discipline and patience. As for the next arc, I'm still in the thought process on that one, so I'm using the slice-of-life to buy me some time to think about it. I'll get something together though, so don't be worried about that. Anyways, without further ado, let's get under way.

* * *

**[Non-Administrated Planet #97 "Earth"]  
[Uminari City: TSAB Training Field on the Outskirts]  
[BGM: "Blue Fields" Final Fantasy VIII OST]**

The outskirts served as the training field for the members of the Special Mobile Force 97 because of how wide it was. The weather was cold, but lacked the usual snow that would be found in the winter, which served for a great time for training. Sonic, Nanoha, Fate, Alicia and Hayate all stood at attention as they were met by Reinforce, Signum, the technician Mary, Quint as well as her daughters.

"I hope everyone enjoyed their day off, because now we go back to work." Lindy spoke.

"Hai!" the trainees saluted in response.

"Before we start training, Mariel Atenza from Engineering has something for us, I believe?" the admiral inquired of the teen.

"Hai!" Mary confirmed with some excitement, "I completed the request I was given by Reinforce-san."

"That quickly?" Reinforce Eins asked.

"Hai!" the teen held out a small box that was about the size of a shoe box.

In a quick motion, the box was opened and out came a small girl with long silverish-blue hair and blue eyes; her outfit consisted of a white with blue trims sleeve-less vest and small skirt combo with a long white cape attached to her waste, black boots and finger-less gloves to match and her socks were very much similar to Reinforce's with one that barely went past her shin while the other, her left, went almost up to her hip and well above her knee.

"I present a new Unison Device." Mary announced.

"I'm Reinforce Zwei ~desu!" the mini-unison device bowed politely yet energetically, "Nice to meet you ~desu!"

**[Opening: "Eternal Blaze" Mizuki Nana]**

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 25  
Enter Reinforce Zwei; New Training for Sonic!

* * *

**[Uminari City: TSAB Training Field on the outskirts]  
[BGM: "Blue Fields" Final Fantasy VIII OST]**

The fun-sized Reinforce Zwei received reactions of awe from almost all of the members there. The young trainees all agreed that she looked cute; even though Sonic was kinda shy to voice it, it was still obvious in his expression. The original Reinforce and Signum both seemed content with how their request turned out.

"Reinforce-san, why did you ask them to make another Unison Device?" Sonic asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

"It happened while you were still resting." Reinforce started.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_On board the Arthra, Signum and Reinforce Eins pulled Lindy aside after they left their visit with the unconscious Sonic._

"_What is it that you wanted to ask?" The admiral asked._

"_This request did not come lightly, and I wouldn't be asking unless I needed to." Reinforce answered, "But we'd like to request the creation of another Unison Device."_

"_Why?" Lindy asked, "You can already Unison with Sonic-kun and Hayate-chan."_

"_But not at the same time..." Reinforce noted, "Every time I Unison with Sonic, I end up being in control because he lacks the mental strength and dominance to take charge, but when I Unison with Hayate-ojou-sama, she is in control because she does have that dominance."_

"_And the other knights, Vita and myself, will also need the extra support in case of a pinch." Signum added._

"_I think I can get the engineering department to work on something." Lindy thought out loud._

"_They can use my data if they wish, that way they can make a device that will be able to Unison with Hayate-ojou sama and the other knights." Reinforce noted, "Make no mistake, I would prefer to be able to Unison with Hayate-ojou-sama more because she is the Mistress of the Tome, but with Sonic lacking the mental dominance to take charge, I'm forced to Unison with him more to try to build up the dominance and mental strength, and that will leave my Ojou-sama without a device to Unison with, and she needs that Unison because she does not have too much control over her magic."_

"_Neither of them do.. they both have so much power that it gets hard to control." Signum noted._

"_And the purposes of the Unisons and training is to help them build as much control that they can on their own for when they Unison, they'll be able to utilize that control and your help to succeed.." Lindy concluded._

"_Hai, but the main reason for the request is that Hayate-ojou-sama has a device to Unison with in the event that I am already in a Unison with Sonic." Reinforce confirmed._

"_I'll see what I can do, go talk to Mary-san in the Engineering department of the ship, I'll tell her to expect you both" Lindy agreed._

"_Hai!" Reinforce and Signum saluted, "Thank you very much!"_

_-Flashback End-_

* * *

Sonic and Hayate were both surprised over the reasoning for Reinforce to request the creation of another device, but at least one of Sonic's questions were answered fully.

"So that's why when we Unison I don't have control.." Sonic thought out loud, "How do I get this "dominance" thing?"

"Through training.. and also use of Unison in the training." Reinforce answered, "But we won't be getting to that part any time soon, not until you're recovered and when you get adjusted to the new training."

"Yeah, about that" Hayate noted, "When are you going to start it?"

"Unless the Admiral has anything else to add, I don't see why we can't start it now" Reinforce looked towards Lindy.

"I got nothing else" the greenish-blue haired woman shrugged, "Go right ahead."

"Don't forget, Nanoha." Subaru reminded, "We have our spar soon"

"I didn't forget" Nanoha countered, "I was about to say the same to you"

"Oh you two.." Quint giggled in amusement.

"Okay, everyone is dismissed!" Lindy announced, "Begin your training!"

"Hai!" all the trainees gathered dismissed themselves to start training.

Nanoha met with Subaru, Ginga and Quint to prepare for her spar with her cyborg rival. Fate and Alicia went to do their own training together. Sonic and Hayate went over to Signum and Reinforce Eins and the newly created Reinforce Zwei for their own training, Reinforce wanted to be around when her mistress tried the Unison with the new device, and at the same time also supervise Sonic in his training with the help of Signum.

Hayate waited to see what her hedgehog's new training would be before she started her own training to practice Unison with the Zwei device.

"Sonic" Reinforce Eins started, "As already discussed earlier, today starts a new training regiment for you. This will help you be able to use your spells without damage to your body."

"How are we going to do that?" Sonic asked.

"Patience and concentration." Eins replied, "The purpose of this training is to teach you to be patient."

"We're also going to train you to utilize your Linker Core, which was enhanced when you received your device that contained all the spells within the Tome." Signum added, "So for that, we'll first train you to access your Linker Core and draw out the raw power it has."

"Okay" Sonic said, "So what do I do?"

"Stand up straight and close your eyes." Reinforce calmly spoke, "activate your magic."

"Hai!" Sonic closed his eyes and focused, a light-blue Belkan triangle appeared at his feet as he slowly started to harness his magic.

"Good" Eins advised, "Now don't do anything, just let your magic flow through you with your Linker Core. Allow your Linker Core to provide the mana. Don't try to force it."

Sonic did as he was told and calmly tried to focus, his linker core supplied the mana and his magic flowed through him in a faint aura.

"Now stop." Signum ordered.

Sonic did just that, "Now what?"

"Now we'll work on physical conditioning." the swords-woman announced, "We'll take it easy today with a jog around the area, follow me. If it hurts, let me know and we'll stop.

"Right!" Sonic started to jog with his instructor, leaving Reinforce Eins with Hayate and Reinforce Zwei.

"Now it's your turn." Eins announced.

"Right!" Hayate said, "So what should I do?"

"I'll Unison with you first to remind you of the feeling." Reinforce answered, "Zwei? Watch how I do this."  
"Hai ~desu!" Rein Zwei answered and started to watch.

In a matter of seconds, Eins and Hayate unisoned, the overall result left Hayate unchanged aside from the platinum-blonde hair that took the place of her original brown. Hayate herself did not feel any discomfort from the Unison, it felt complete natural to her. With the feeling secured, Eins exited from the Unison with her mistress.

Reinforce Eins sighed, "It's been too long since I could Unison with you, Ojou-sama.."

"I'm sorry Eins-san.. I should have asked you if you wanted to instead of doing things on my own." Hayate apologized.

"No, it's okay" Eins dismissed the apology, "I know how much you care for Sonic, and I care for your happiness.. I know that if something were to happen to Sonic that hurt him, you would be unhappy. So I'm not afraid to Unison with him if it's to protect him"

"I understand.." Hayate sighed, "So what should I do?"

"I want you to remember the feeling you had when we Unisoned and use it when you and Zwei Unison." Reinforce Eins advised, "Zwei? Proceed with the Unison when you're ready."

"Hai ~desu!" Zwei agreed, "Unison in!" she became a silverish orb and went into Hayate for the Unison.

After another flash of light, Hayate again only had the change of her hair, her Unison forms were the same no matter which Reinforce Unisoned with her, and the girl felt no different in either unison.

"This is the same feeling I have when I Unison with you Eins-san" Hayate observed as the Unison was canceled.

"That's good" Eins noted, "That will help you get used to it"

Just then, Sonic and Signum returned from their jog, the blue hedgehog looked a bit winded but otherwise fine.

"Welcome back you two." Eins welcomed the duo back.

"Thank you." Signum spoke, "We've finished his training for today, how's yours?"

"Also done" Reinforce Eins answered, "Now we can watch the spar, they should be ready."

"Hai!" Hayate agreed, "This will be exciting!"

Fate and Alicia met up with the group of trainees and they all went to the main area where Nanoha just finished her preparations for her spar against Subaru.

"Nanoha!" The cyborg-mage heard the voices of her friends called her name.

Needless to say, when she turned around, she greeted them with a smile, "Everyone!"

"We're here to watch you spar." Hayate smiled back, "Good luck!"

"Thank you!" Nanoha shifted to her Barrier Jacket and activated her Combat Cyborg mode, turning her eyes amber; she turned her attention back to her cyborg rival, "Okay, Subaru-chan, you ready?"

Subaru in turn readied her own Combat Cyborg mode for her spar, "Ready!"

"Ready.." Quint stood in the middle. "GO!"

* * *

**[BGM: "Normal Battle" Final Fantasy X OST]**

The two rushed in and immediately exchanged blows, Nanoha's Inherent Mode staff device matched Subaru's fists evenly as they clashed several times in close combat.

Both combatants were solid in their form and their strengths matched one another as neither girl could seize an advantage for the bulk of a few minutes. That changed, however, when Subaru made a mistake.

The young Subaru had a small opening in her clash and Nanoha made her pay for it with a powerful uppercut swipe with her device. The blow staggered Subaru enough for Nanoha to hit her with a barrage of the Axel Shooter and finish her combo with another uppercut swipe that sent Subaru to the ground.

"Ow." Subaru groaned, "You're not bad."

"You made a mistake there, Subaru-chan" Nanoha noted, "You can't leave yourself a hanging open spot like that, otherwise you'll be hurt because I'm not going to let those mistakes pass up."

"I'm not giving up that easily!" Subaru rushed in for another round of melee combat.

The spar was exciting to see from the view of the others watching. The results of Subaru's recent charge, despite her effort, still were the same; she still held a weak point that Nanoha capitalized on and took the upper hand.

After ten minutes of the spar, Nanoha emerged victorious, though she looked winded from her efforts as Subaru made her work to earn that victory.

"Looks like I win, Subaru-chan" Nanoha smiled as she dismissed her cyborg mode.

"Good fight, Nanoha-chan" Subaru got back up and turned off her cyborg mode, "Can't wait until we can do it again."

"Me too" her rival said back.

The trainees all dismissed themselves and headed for home after the spar and their work was finished.

* * *

**[Yagami Residence]**

For the Yagami household, the rest of their day was spent at home writing reports and reflecting on the training covered. Sonic and Hayate went over the lessons they learned from Reinforce in regards to Sonic's mana focus and Hayate's Unison with Zwei.

"So, what do you think about Rein Zwei?" Sonic asked.

"Our Unison worked out well." Hayate answered, "I felt comfortable and I think I can work with her should you have to keep Unisoning with Eins-san"

"Sorry if I'm troubling you and her.." Sonic sighed.

Hayate gently patted her hedgehog on the shoulder, "It's fine, you're not troubling her or me"

"I'm not?" the hedgehog asked as he lightly blushed from the contact.

The kind-hearted brunette giggled, "No... I care for you, and so does Eins-san. She unisons with you to protect you from harm."

"Um.. Hayate?" Sonic asked.

"Yes?" the brunette answered.

"Do you think we might be able to do that Unison thing with each other?" the hedgehog sounded very curious, "I mean both of us can Unison with Eins-san.. maybe we could try with each other some time?"

"That's a good question.." Hayate answered, "We can talk to Eins-san about it tomorrow."

"Okay!" Sonic agreed.

"Let's go to bed first though" Hayate wheeled herself away to let Sonic push her, "You need your rest."

"Right!" the hedgehog agreed and wheeled the mistress of the tome to their shared bed.

The other trainees spent the rest of their day in peace as well. A good night sleep was what they all took in preparation for tomorrow's training.

**[End of Main Chapter]**

* * *

**[Omake: Hayate's all out cosplay (part 1)]**

Sure enough, Sonic and Hayate met for a cosplay session. Their feelings couldn't get any more opposite of one another. Hayate was excited to see how her "model" would look in the outfit she had set up for today, as well as a few "extras" she added. Sonic was nervous, he wasn't sure what Hayate had in mind.

"Eh heh heh.. get ready Sonic-kun" Hayate giggled, "Your cosplay conversion begins today!"

"My what?"the hedgehog asked, very nervous.

Hayate pulled out a Sailor Fuku and quickly forced it on Sonic, this one was not much different from others she's used.

Sonic blushed quite a bit from the outfit, he felt something odd against his chest for some reason, "What the?" and sure enough there were small, but noticeable bumps from the outfit.

"Heh heh.." Hayate giggled, "You like? False breasts.. they make the outfit look cuter!"

The hedgehog blushed more as he couldn't deny that the outfit did look kinda cute.

"Admit it!" Hayate taunted, "You're liking this!"

"W-well..." Sonic stuttered.

To be continued!

**[Ending: "Spiritual Garden" Tamura Yukari]**

* * *

**[End of Chapter 25]**

Author's Notes: Mwahahahah! I'm evil! Hayate's pulling extra stops to make the conversion and her cosplay claws sink! What else does she have in store? Stay tuned!


	26. A New Unison!

SonicANIME2010 here, bringing in another slice of life chapter to the Knight of the Night Sky.. I'll be mainly using these next few chapters to cover Sonic's recovery. Could there possibly be another Unison in the making? Sonic asked that about Hayate.. but what could happen? On that note, let's get under way.

* * *

**[Non-Administrated Planet # 97 "Earth"]  
[Uminari City: Outskirts]  
[TSAB Training Field]  
[BGM: "Blue Fields" FFVIII OST]**

Hayate and Sonic met again for training with Signum and Reinforce while the other trainees were with in a lecture done by Quint.

Same as before, Hayate worked on her Unison with the new Device, Reinforce Zwei, while Sonic continued his focus on gathering mana from his Linker Core.

"You're doing well, Sonic." Reinforce complimented, "but you've still got a ways to go"

"Right.." Sonic kept his focus on bringing out the latent mana from his Linker Core.

Signum also participated in training the hedgehog in her own way, and that was through giving him tips on blade-work and form.

"I looked some recordings of the fights from your recent deployment." the experienced swords-woman commented, "While I can't deny that you've improved, I noticed a few mechanical flaws in your stance and how you work your blade."

"What do you mean?" the hedgehog asked in confusion.

"It's not that serious." Signum noted, "Just a few minor flaws that we can work on later. For now, just focus on the training you have now."

"Right!" Sonic continued his focus, within a few randomly timed periods, the aura and Belkan triangle at the spot he sat on glowed a little more.

"That's enough for now." Reinforce informed, "Good job"

Sonic wiped off drops of hard-worked sweat from his forehead and the Belkan Triangle dismissed itself with the cease of mana input.

Hayate, who just finished from her Unison with Zwei, took a glance at the hedgehog and they each shared a nod.

"Reinforce Eins-san?" Hayate asked of the silver-haired beauty that she has considered a friend and mentor since they met, "Can we ask you something?"

"Sure, ojou-sama." Eins blinked a bit, a hint of curiosity stroked her features, what could her mistress be thinking?

"Sonic-kun and I were curious about this." Hayate started, "Is it possible that the two of us can Unison?"

Reinforce had to double-take briefly to make sure that she didn't mishear them, "What?"

"We were wondering if we could Unison with each other." Sonic restated his and Hayate's point.

"oh.." the original Reinforce nodded to confirm her hearing, but barely five seconds pass and she finally registered the question, "EHHH?!"

* * *

**[Opening: "Eternal Blaze" Mizuki Nana]**

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 26  
A New Unison?!

* * *

**[Non-Administrated Planet # 97 "Earth"]  
[Uminari City: Outskirts]  
[TSAB Training Field]  
[BGM: "Blue Fields" FFVIII OST]**

"So let me get this straight." Reinforce Eins said as her discussion with Sonic and Hayate gathered the attention of Fate, Alicia and Nanoha, "You're asking me if it's possible that you both can Unison with one another?"

"Yeah," Hayate confirmed, "We both can Unison with you, so why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, I know of situations where the Master and the unison device perform a "reverse unison", Eins thought out loud, "But I don't know about two "masters" unisoning with one another because they share the same device."

"You said yourself that the three of us have similar powers." Sonic noted, "and if we can Unison with you both, then why shouldn't we be able to do it with each other."

"That's a good point" Reinforce noted, "Still, I'm not sure if you two should try it."

"Why not?" Sonic asked.

"For one, Sonic, you haven't physically recovered yet." Eins noted, "Two, I have no idea what the side-effects of you two attempting something as big as a Unison could be."

"Three?" Sonic asked.

"It could hurt both of you either mentally or physically." the silver-haired elder-teen sighed, "And that's what I'm worried about"

Lindy Harlaown walked over to the group, her interest gathered as she asked, "What's going on? What are they asking about?"

"Sonic and Hayate-ojou-sama are asking if it's possible for them to Unison" Eins explained.

"And you think they shouldn't try it?" the admiral inquired.

"Hai.." Reinforce Eins confirmed, "Their idea makes me nervous, mainly because I don't want to risk any damage to Sonic."

"Why don't you ask Shamal about that?" Lindy offered, "She is here to keep check on Sonic-kun's recovery."

"A second opinion wouldn't be a bad idea" Eins agreed.

Within a few seconds after the call, Shamal approached the group to give her opinion. She first gave a rather extensive exterior scan of the hedgehog. Her scan got a little too close for Sonic's comfort, but the hedgehog couldn't really do too much about it.

A hopeful smile was on Shamal's face as she announced her findings, "He's recovering much quicker than I expected. He should be cleared for Unisons so long as they aren't for longer than five minutes."

"What do you think of their idea?" Reinforce asked, "Hayate-ojou-sama and Sonic want to try a Unison."

"With each other?" Shamal asked, "It would be original, if they want to try it, then let them."

"Eh?" Eins blinked, "You're siding with them?"

"They're curious, and they want to try something new." Shamal explained, "And don't worry, I'll be right here to make sure they are safe."

"Okay..." Reinforce gave up, "You both remember how to do it?"

"Yup!" Hayate beamed as she clung to Sonic's hand with hers, "I'll initiate it."

"Wait!" Sonic was taken aback, "So soon?"

"Come on Sonic-kun." Hayate giggled, "Unison In!"

Somehow, Hayate's quick assertiveness activated a Unison as the duo combined and a flash of light covered them both. The body left was Sonic's, only a bit different. The fur turned the same brown as Hayate's hair with the eyes also changing to match the young mistress. Hayate's solid body also influenced the hedgehog host's body, giving it a little bit of a more "feminine" appearance, but only in some of the facial features that could be noticed.

Hayate's personality was the dominant one and it took control with her voice coming from the unison-hedgehog's mouth, "Wow.. this is a new feeling.."

"Hayate-ojou-sama?" Reinforce Eins questioned, "Are you okay? How is Sonic?"

"I'm fine.." The girl-in-hedgehog blinked, "Sonic-kun's okay too. You're right about one thing, Eins-san."

"What is it?" the elder-teen unison device asked.

"This body feels good." Hayate spoke in admiration, "So cute.. and I can already picture the measurements... hee hee.. I can have fun with -uwaaa! Sonic-kun!" the girl giggled a bit.

"What now?" Eins asked.

"Sonic-kun wants me out.." Hayate sighed, "My cosplay plan has been exposed.. alright. Cancel Unison"

The flash emitted again and Sonic was returned to his original self, albeit he bore a heavy blush to his face. Something happened with him during that Unison and it left him blushing and Hayate giggling.

"Are you okay?" Reinforce asked in concern, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm f-fine.. " Sonic stuttered in his flustered state, "Don't worry Eins-san.."

"Very well.." Eins sighed in relief.

"Anyone want Hot Chocolate?" Lindy offered, "It's going to snow soon and I'm sure we all need to warm up."

"That sounds great, Lindy-san." Nanoha agreed.

"Okay. Training's over for today." the admiral announced, "We'll meet at my house later. I also have something to announce as well. Dismissed!"

"Hai!" all saluted and dismissed themselves.

* * *

**[Harlaown Residence]  
[BGM: "Calm before the Storm" FFX OST]**

Sonic, Alicia, Nanoha, Hayate, Reinforce, Signum and Vita met with Alicia and Fate in the Harlaown residence. The Admiral already had a kettle for the hot chocolate made up and steamy hot.

"What did you have to announce, Lindy-san?" Nanoha asked Lindy, who was passing out mugs of hot chocolate for the others gathered at the table.

"Hang on.." Lindy asked as she almost finished her rounds, "There.. done."

"Lindy-san?" Sonic asked, "Your announcement?"

"Oh, that's right." The admiral giggled a bit over her own error, "This won't happen until you're cleared for active duty, but the higher ups on Mid-Childa have extended our whole squad an invitation to attend a special training seminar. Basically, you kids will get the chance to see how trainees are taught and trained on Mid-Childa."

"Cool." Sonic blinked in awe, "I can't wait."

"I was informed of this by Admiral Crowbel." Lindy explained, "But, again this cannot happen until you've been cleared for active duty, they apparently want to test your abilities as well."

"Okay." the hedgehog agreed.

"No rushing it." The admiral cautioned, "I have to make sure you're fully recovered, otherwise, if you rush and try too hard into speeding your recovery, it will hurt you more."

"She's right." Reinfoce Eins added, "Take it easy and let your body recover on it's own. The training we're putting you through is minimal, but we mean it when we say it's the only training you'll do for that day."

"Okay.." Sonic understood.

"Now that doesn't mean you're not allowed to learn spells by watching." Eins noted, "You can watch the others practice and think about the spells they use and how you can use them as well."

"Right, I understand." Sonic agreed.

* * *

**[Yagami Residence]**

After everyone finished their hot chocolate, the rest of the day was spent in peace. Sonic and Hayate looked over recordings from their previous training, and the spar that Sonic and Reinforce initiated with Nanoha and Fate a few weeks ago.

"You remember this one?" Hayate reminded the hedgehog, "It was the first time you teamed up with Eins-san."

"Yeah" Sonic nodded, "I was learning how to fly to at the time."

The footage shifted to Sonic and Knuckles' spar. The footage specifically noted Sonic's first use of Freiewind's Full Drive as well as his sword-play.

Signum took notice of that specific note and alerted Sonic, "This is what I wanted to work with you on. When we get the chance, I'll teach you more about sword techniques."

"Okay, Signum-san." Sonic understood, "Are we going to do it next chance?"

"Correct." the swords-woman confirmed.

Sonic and Hayate took many notes from the footage they took from their Devices.

The rest of he night went along smoothly; with the weekend coming up. Lindy felt that her squad could use a little down-time, and with the help of Alisa Bannings, she set up a little surprise for the young trainees.

To Be Continued.

**[End of Main Chapter]**

* * *

**[Omake: Hayate's Cosplay (continued)]**

After forcing the Sailor Fuku on the hedgehog with the "additions", Hayate teased the young "model" with her words.

"It certainly looks cute on you.." the brunette teased, "Don't you like it?"

"U-um.." Sonic immediately blushed, "M-maybe.. I don't know.."

"Hee hee hee.. maybe you just need a little more "convincing".." The brunette smirked and guided the hedgehog to a small vanity table.

Hayate then proceeded to apply make-up of blush, eye-shadow, mascara, and other items from said table. When she finished, the hedgehog's face looked quite cute.

"Tee hee.." the brunette giggled, "How do you like this?"

Sonic, unsure of what to say, found a hidden urge that he didn't know where it came from, "D-does it look cute?"

"Definitely!" Hayate confirmed, "How did you know to ask?"

"I-I..." Sonic blushed more, "I don't know why.."

"Admit it, Sonic-kun." Hayate teased, "You're starting to like this."

"M-maybe.." was the hedgehog's unsure response.

**[Ending: "Spiritual Garden" Tamura Yukari]**

* * *

**[End of Chapter 26]**

Author's Notes: I'm evil.. Hayate has her ways of converting.. and Sonic's falling right into them.


	27. Snowblind Vacation pt1

SonicANIME2010 here, bringing in another slice-of-life chapter for Knight of the Night Sky. Yup, a slice-of-life.. and I can guarantee this one will be fun to see, that's all I'm saying for now. Let's get underway.

* * *

**[Non-Administrated Planet #97 "Earth"]  
[Uminari City: Takamachi Residence]  
[BGM: "Calm before the Storm" FFX OST]**

Usually in the morning routine of Nanoha Takamachi, she would wake-up early from her alarm clock, fix a quick breakfast and rush out for training with the rest of the trainees. That routine was quickly broken up with a sudden interruption.

The young cyborg-mage was awake, but it was a call from her cell-phone that did the job. Curious, she stretched her arms to wake herself up quicker and checked that the Caller ID turned out to be from Lindy Harlaown.

Nanoha answered her phone, "Lindy-san?"

The admiral's voice was clear over the phone, "Good morning, Nanoha-chan."

"Why are you calling me this early? Aren't we training?" the cyborg-mage asked.

"Acutally.." Lindy started, "I decided to cancel it for a few days."

"Canceled?" Nanoha was surprised, "Why?"

"To give everyone a break." The admiral explained, "You had a scary moment with your injury back at Angel Island, and now Sonic-kun had his own when he passed out from overworking himself like you did. I don't want incidents like those happening again if I can help it."

"So what are we going to do then?" the young girl asked.

"I want you to first pack your bags, enough for a few days; then call the Yagami residence and tell them to pack as well and that we're all meeting at my house." the woman requested, "I'll get the Nakajima's over here too.. we're all taking a vacation!"

* * *

**[Opening: "Eternal Blaze" Mizuki Nana]**

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 27  
Snowblind Vacation

* * *

**[Harlaown Residence]  
[BGM: "Calm before the Storm" FFX OST]**

Per Lindy Harlaown's request, Sonic, Hayate and the Wolkenritter; Quint and her daughters, and Nanoah met up with Alicia, Fate and Tails at her house. Parked outside was a large limo that Nanoha recognized as belonging to her friend Alisa Bannings.

"Alisa-chan is here?" Nanoha asked, "This is her family's limo..."

Almost on cue as if speaking of the devil, Alisa and Suzuka came out from the house with Lindy in tow. The dirty-blonde, multi-millionaire heiress stood in front of her limo in a small show of pride.

"That's right." Alisa smirked, "and we're using it to go to my family's winter home. While there we have all-access to the ski resort."

"Lindy-san, was this the vacation?" the cyborg-mage asked the admiral

"Correct." Lindy confirmed, "I called them and asked if it was okay for us to use her home for a vacation."

"And I agreed." Alisa added, "Of course with a condition."

"You wanted to go too.." Fate assumed, "Same with you Suzuka?"

"Hai!" Both Alisa and Suzuka answered at the same time.

"Can we all fit?" Quint asked.

"Don't worry about that." Alisa shrugged, "I was already told how many of you were coming so I came prepared."

"Everyone ready?" Suzuka asked, "All you needed were a few outfits, we've got arrangements for everything else."

"Yeah, we're all packed and stuff." Sonic nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" The dirty-blonde (Alisa) asked in mock-impatience. "Let's get going!"

"Hai!" everyone agreed and filed into the limo.

* * *

**[Mountain Resort: Winter Home]**

The group arrived at a condo in the nearby mountain range within an hour after they left, the snow-storm from the night before provided extra coverage on the mountains and added to the picturesque and calendar-worthy view of the resort.

"Wow!" Sonic looked around in awe after the group went inside, "I didn't know you had this kind of place, Alisa."

"And I'm free to come here as often as I like." Alisa beamed in pride, "So long as there's supervision."

"Hence our reason for being here" Lindy indicated herself and Quint, "That and we wanted to have some fun ourselves as well."

"Well, I made arrangements for tickets to the lifts for those who wanted to shred up the slopes" Alisa announced.

"Um.." Hayate directed some attention to her, "I can't walk yet..."

"That's okay." the dirty-blonde assured, "I made preparations and arrangements. All you need to do is go out there."

"Let's get going then!" Sonic announced, "I wanna have some fun."

"Sonic-kun.." Lindy scolded, "Don't strain yourself.."

"Mou..." The hedgehog pouted.

Sonic, Nanoha, Fate, Alicia, and Hayate were the first group to go to the village to prepare for their fun on the slopes. The resort officials were very helpful to the wheel-chair bound Hayate, they provided her with a small chair for her to sit in that had rests for her feet and skis at the bottom, it was designed for someone to be behind her pushing her through. Sonic, being the nice guy he was, volunteered to take the skis for that assignment while Nanoha, Alicia and Fate took snow-skis.

From the vantage point of the winter house, Lindy, Tails, Alisa, Suzuka, Reinforce Eins and the Wolkenritter as well as Quint and her daughters watched through a set of binoculars set up at the edge of a snow-covered patio. The schedule was set up for Sonic and Hayate's group to take the first shift on the slopes and have their fun for half the day and then Alisa, Tails, Suzuka, Quint, Subaru and Ginga to take the second shift.

"Say.. Reinforce Eins?" Lindy asked, "Why don't we also go a round on the mountain?"

"No thanks." Eins attempted to decline, "I'll pass."

"Are you sure?" The admiral teased, "Surely you can't be afraid that I'll show you up, now could you?"

Strike one to Reinforce Eins was taken somewhat stoically, though the unison device showed signs of giving in to the challenge set forth by Lindy Harlaown, "This is time off is for Hayate-ojou-sama and Sonic to enjoy."

"Or you could be too worried that you'll embarrass yourself in front of them." Lindy teased again.

That was strike two and the resistance faded more quickly, "I'm still not going to fall for that.."

"Come on, Reinforce Eins. Have some fun while we're here." the admiral closed in, "You know you want to."

Strike three called! Reinforce Eins gave in, "Oh alright.."

Admiral Harlaown smirked and mouthed "Victory" to Shamal with her hand held out.

"You suck.." The medic paid up five yen.

"Wait! You made a bet?!" Eins was surprised.

"Yup, and I won" Lindy smiled triumphantly.

"Oy!" Vita called for attention, "They're getting on the lift."

* * *

**[Mountain Resort: Slopes]  
[BGM: "Ice Cap Act 1" Sonic 3]**

The kids took an easy route to warm up in their run. Navigating the resort's runs was easy thanks to the carved out paths and signs. The only tip they needed was to make sure that they stayed within the boundaries, which were indicated by a series of poles with rope going through them.

Sonic and Hayate positioned themselves in between Nanoha, who opted to take the lead, and the Testarossa twins who brought out the rear in the first run. This was done to make sure that not only would the two have someone in front of them to follow, but also some support in case they were to fall.

As they were already athletically built and in shape, learning and adjusting to the twin skis at their feet came at little difficulty. The initial pace was in between medium and slow, but that was only for the warm-up and to ensure that it was safe for them all to ski together, especially with Sonic's task of keeping behind Hayate.

The kids also had no trouble on the ski-lifts, special help was given to Hayate to get her on with Sonic and Nanoha sharing the lift with her, while Alicia and Fate took the next chair behind them.

"So far so good, right Hayate-chan?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah.." the brunette agreed but with a heavy-hearted sigh, "The adrenaline and excitement is fun and all.."

"But?" Nanoha asked.

"I really wish I could walk again." Hayate answered, "I don't want to trouble you Sonic-kun with having the need to be pushed around in a chair."

"Hayate-chan.." Sonic sighed and placed his arm on her shoulder in a calm gesture, "It's no trouble for me. I know how much you want to be able to walk, believe me.. and I'm sure you'll be able to soon, and then we'll be able to take vacations like these together."

"I'm not troubling you?" the brunette blinked.

"Nope!" Sonic shook his head, "Not at all, so long as you're having fun and we're spending time as friends, it's alright to me"

"Thank you, Sonic-kun.." Hayate quickly peck-kissed the hedgehog's cheek and giggled at the cute blush that came as the result.

* * *

**[Mountain Resort: Winter House]**

Tails and the others watched the action and fun their friends were having from the patio vantage point.

"You know what?" Lindy noted, "Something has surprised me over the month."

"What is it?" Eins asked.

"The relationship between Sonic-kun and the others, especially Hayate-chan." Lindy explained, "It just seems to get better every day."

"Not just with Hayate-ojou-sama." Reinforce Eins added, "He's bonding well with the others in our team, but the other Wolkenritter, especially Vita.."

"Oh?" Tails asked curiously, turning his head to Vita, "You like Sonic-onii-chan a lot?"

"Uh.." Vita just blinked in surprise from the question. If it was from anyone else, like a certain annoying echidna, she would have erupted into a tsundere fit, but the question came from the curious and pure innocent fox boy, "Well.. He's pretty cool, he treats Hayate well.. I like him"

"She worries over him too." Signum noted from her spot by the wall.

"Well he was injured, of course.." Vita barked at the swords-woman.

"Whatever you say.." Signum shrugged.

Just then, the first group arrived from their fun in the snow, "We're back!"

"And we're off." Tails, Alisa and Suzuka took off on cue followed by Quint and her daughters.

A few hours passed and the second group returned just as the resort had closed down the lifts for the rest of the afternoon.

The rest of the day was spent in front of a fireplace with around of hot chocolate, talks about the snow and how the conditions were and finally plans for the next day. Sonic and Hayate were both interested to hear about the gauntlet that Lindy Harlaown had challenged Reinforce Eins to and they both agreed to watch and judge how both would do. The time was set for when the first group would return during the next day's ski run set.

The rest of the night was spent in peace as the groups slept quietly in preparation and anticipation for the fun the next day would give.

**[End of Main Chapter]**

* * *

**[Omake: Hayate and Sonic's "magical" cosplay]**

Sonic and Hayate met for another session of cosplay, this time they were joined by Nanoha, who was curious about what these two do.

"Nanoha-chan is joining us today?" Hayate asked.

"Yeah, you guys got me curious when I heard about this bet from Vita-chan." Nanoha confirmed.

"Well today, I'm doing something completely original..." Hayate giggled, "Think of this as hitting two birds with one stone.. I get to see you cosplay in cute clothing, and you get to learn more about girls, Sonic-kun.."

"Huh?" Sonic was confused, "What does learning about girls have to do with cosplay?"

"You'll find out in a few moments.." Hayate smirked as she held a box out with the newest outfit, "This is your outfit for today."

When the box was opened, it revealed a costume for the cosplay of the popular Miku Hatsune. The outfit was quickly put on the hedgehog. Odd thing about the outfit was that it was designed for girls. The small gap in the chest and butt area were a clue to that fact.

"Um..." Sonic blinked as he noticed a few things, "It doesn't fit real well.. like it's loose in areas.."

"Just wait... " Hayate smirked, much to the shock of the hedgehog, "Just needed a small touch of magic."

With a wave of Hayate's finger, Sonic was covered in a flash of light for a split second then the light expired. The end result of the spell was a female hedgehog with quills sleeked back and girlish, several strands of hair in the similar bang style of Hayate. The hedgehog's body filled out the costume better now with small a-cup breasts and a slightly wider hips and butt to fill the costume. The "girl" Sonic blinked in confusion.

"W-wha?" Sonic started only to cover "her" mouth at the voice, "E-eh?!"

"Hee hee hee!" Hayate giggled, "Success!"

"Wow" Nanoha was impressed, "Did you really?"

"Yup.. inside and out." Hayate smirked, "I made him a girl. It lasts for 10 minutes.. but plenty of time for my fun.."

The beautiful hedgehog couldn't help but ask suddenly, "Is.. is it pretty?"

"Oh it most definitely is.." Hayate smiled, "Admit it, you like it."

"Oh.. alright!" Sonic finally caved, "It's fun.."

"Success!" Hayate cheered, "Conversion complete!"

"Wow.. you're good." Nanoha blinked, "How did you?"

"Wanna find out?" the brunette asked, "Come join us!"

_-10 minutes later-_

Nanoha left the house in complete excitement, "That was fun! I'll be around tomorrow!"

What Nanoha left was Hayate in the custody of Sonic, still a girl, and still blushing quite cutely after the girls were done prettying him up in the Miku Hatsune costume.

"That was.. new.." Sonic blinked as the spell expired, leaving him male again and in his usual garb.

"Well if you like that" Hayate giggled in anticipation, "Just wait to see what's next

To be continued!

**[Ending: "Spiritual Garden" Tamura Yukari]**

* * *

**[End of Chapter 27]**

Author's Notes: Yup.. I'm evil.. Hayate has found a new toy... and a new "girl" to fondle... more to come.. mwahahaha! Miku Hatsune! That was new for me!


	28. Snowblind Vacation pt2

SonicANIME2010 here, bringing in another chapter to a slice-of-life phase in Knight of the Night Sky.. Well, another week, another chapter, another prep for the next big event. I did hint at the unit heading off to Mid-Childa to look into some training. Of course, nothing ever could go as planned, but that's one thing.. Yep.. oh my, checking on my traffic stats, on this story alone, I've got a total of over 8,000 views. Lyrical Step, my first story, now is tallying over 17,000 views with Lyrical Record, the new sequel gathering over 2,000 for a good start. More stats to come later, time to stop bugging with the stats, now on to the story.

* * *

**[Non-Administrated Planet #97 "Earth"]  
[Mountain Resort: Winter Home]  
[BGM: "Calm Before the Storm" FFX OST]**

After a long night's rest, Sonic was quite refreshed as he slowly woke up from his shared bed with Reinforce and Hayate. Oddly enough, he was in for quite a surprising awakening when he realized what unfolded.

When he woke up, the young hedgehog stared into a rather large gap of the "pillow" he slept on all night. Which turned out to be the cleavage of the silver-haired girl who he saw as a elder sister and mentor figure.

"I'm sorry, Reinforce-san!" He bowed in apology, cheeks flushed a deep crimson red to display his feelings, "I d-didn't mean to.."

Reinforce Eins only smiled in a genuine fashion and patted the young hedgehog's shoulder in a display of forgiveness, though if one were to look hard enough, her face would have a few hints of an amused grin, "It's alright... besides, you were set up."

"E-eh?!" Sonic's mouth grew wider from the surprise and the blush darkened, "Set up?"

"That's right!" Hayate smiled mischievously as she wheeled herself in while clad in her white pajama outfit, "I wanted to create a cute sleeping scene to take a picture of."

The blue hedgehog's surprise grew more at the sight of a small camera attached around the neck of his brunette friend, "Y-you took a picture?"

"Yup!" came the energetic reply of the mistress, "oh you should have seen yourself.. it was just too cute."

"That's mean.." Sonic gave up and pouted in a cute display of his angst.

Hayate, mischievous as ever, hugged the hedgehog, "Oh you're just too cute!"

Sonic's blush grew more from the display of affection as he whined, "Uwah! Hayate!"

Mischievous, yet happy and energetic, Hayate gave her friend a quick peck-kiss on the cheek before allowing the even more red-blushed hedgehog to wheel her into the kitchen area.

"_Sure I tease him." _Hayate thought to herself with a smile of content, _"But that's because I love him and all that he's done.."_

* * *

**[Opening: "Eternal Blaze" Mizuki Nana]**

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 28  
Vacation in the Mountains

* * *

**[Mountain Resort: Winter House]**

Everyone gathered around the dining room for a quick breakfast. Excitement was at its peak over the possibilities that could be unearthed with a full day of skiing. That all changed when Lindy turned the TV on for the daily weather report.

The meteorologist had a radar feed of the region they resided in and sure enough, there was a gathering of moisture and clouds, which meant that a big storm was heading their way and would hit in a matter of a few hours.

"Well, this doesn't do well for any of our plans." Lindy sighed in disappointment, "You guys wanna risk going out there and getting stuck? Or wait until tomorrow to start fresh?"

Sonic was also disappointed over the news, but that was soon replaced by excitement, "If we wait until tomorrow, we'll get fresh snow and that will make it even more fun"

"Good idea." Alisa noted, she was quite impressed over how Sonic came up with that idea, "Besides, it's not like we'll be completely bored here anyway."

"What do you mean?" Nanoha asked, curiosity getting the better of her as usual.

"I got plenty of things here to keep us entertained." The young heiress indicated part of the area near the big screen TV that previously had the weather report on to reveal with pride multiple game systems and a DVD player

"You thought of everything." Hayate noted, "I'm impressed."

"Of course I'd have a plan B" Alisa smirked heavily in pride and posed cutely, "I was asked to plan this whole trip out after all.."

"Well you've got my thanks for that" Lindy Harlaown spoke in gratitude, "Now, let's enjoy ourselves."

"Good." Reinforce noted with content, "We could use this time off."

A teasing and mischievous smirk found itself on Lindy's face, "You're only glad this weather stopped my challenge. Well come tomorrow, get ready to have your butt kicked!"

Reinforce mock-gasped, "Me? My "butt kicked?" a sense of pride filled the tone of the unison device as she offered her retort, "I don't think so. I think you're the one that's going to be beaten tomorrow."

"We'll see about that." Lindy smirked as she argued back.

"Oy! Both of you!" Vita barked at both rivals, "You're worse than kids.. and you're supposed to be the mature ones setting an example!"

"Ah..." Both rivals found themselves speechless over being schooled by a "kid".

"Vita-chan" Hayate playfully jabbed the iron knight, "They can be rivals. Just like you and Nanoha-chan can be.. or Knuckles-kun."

"Speaking of him.." the iron knight asked, "Where is he?"

* * *

**[Angel Island: Master Emerald Shrine at Hidden Palace]**

A familiar red echidna sneezed and stretched from his lounging position against the large emerald behind him

"Why do I get the feeling I'm being left out on something?" Knuckles suddenly thought out loud in curiosity.

After a round of silence that lasted a great deal of, oh about ten minutes. The echidna shrugged to himself.

"I guess it's nothing." Knuckles lounged back against the emerald, "Back to guarding"

* * *

**[Mountain Resort: The Next Day]**

The day-long snowstorm from the previous day yielded a massive dump of fresh snow that was just waiting to be ridden, and the vacationers did not miss a beat in their preparations.

Since it was decided that the rivaling Lindy Harlaown and Reinforce Eins would initiate their challenge, and neither side was willing to back down, they both dressed up in respective light-blue and platinum colored jackets, ready to begin their fierce competition.

Hayate, who was still escorted by Sonic, along with Nanoha, Fate and Alicia, joined the two rivals in judging from behind, while Tails and the others were to watch from the vantage point located in the mountain home.

The rules were simple, as explained by Sonic, both competitors would race in a best of five runs, the course was set to be the particular run they chose. Each run would be different after each ride on the chair-lift. If someone fell, they would eliminated from that run and would automatically take the loss for it, unless the other competitor also fell, in which case it was to be decided as a draw. If, somehow, after five runs the score was tied, there would be a "tie-breaker" run. All runs were chosen by the others who accompanied the rivals.

Sonic took a long breath after his lengthy explanation of all the rules as the group exited the chair lift.

"Whew.. that was a mouthful." the hedgehog noted, "Okay, are you both ready?"

"Hai!" Both Lindy Harlaown and Reinforce Eins stood ready with both of them taking skis and poles to make the competition on an "even" ground.

"Okay!" Hayate spoke as the group stopped at the drop to the first run, which was the warm-up run from their first day. A run that was long, but had curves, and was smoothly paved with snow, the run was ideal for novices.

"Ready..." Nanoha started.

"Go!" The Testarossa Twins ushered the "GO" sign

* * *

**[BGM: "Ice Cap" Sonic 3]**

With no hesitation, off the rivals went. Within five seconds of the launch, Sonic and the others could see the lead traded so many times, the count was lost. Despite all that though, both Reinforce and Lindy were still visible as they were on the move, trying to best one another.

After about five minutes, the chair lift was in sight, Lindy almost took a fall, but she just out-touched Reinforce to take round one of their competition.

After Hayate, Sonic and the others behind arrived, the group took the lift for the next run.

The difficulty of the runs increased as they progressed. The second run's result yielded the first draw as both Lindy and Reinforce took quite the harsh tumble that almost knocked the wind out of both. The run was littered with natural-formed balls of hard-packed snow that was frozen so much that they could very well have been rocks, these obstacles were called "Chicken-heads" in Skiier lingo, and they were outright nasty and caused both of the competitors to take a tumble.

Luckily in the fall, both Reinforce and Lindy had their skis ejected from their feet, and they were on a moderately flat terrain. This saved them from any injuries.

"Reinforce Eins-san!" Sonic and Hayate cried out as they managed to stop to help their unison device.

"Lindy-Kaa-san!" Fate and Alicia equally paused to help Lindy Harlaown while Nanoha stopped to provide assistance to both by gathering the skis and taking them to their respective owners.

"I'm fine." Reinforce got back up to her feet in a show of resilience, "Thanks for the concern."

"I'll be okay" Lindy assured the concerned twins who went to her aid.

After both women recovered from their fall and take the ski-lift back up, their competition continued. The second round draw led to become very important as Lindy took one more win and Reinforce took the last two to knot the score up.

And there they were, the last run of the competition, and the day as well because everyone was completely fatigued.

"This is the tie-breaker" Sonic announced, "Same rules apply.. You two ready?"

"This will settle it, Reinforce-san.." Lindy smirked, "Get ready to lose."

"Same to you" Eins retorted with an equal smirk.

"Ready..." Nanoha started.

"GO!" Alicia and Fate finished with a shout

And off they went. Down the curves, twists and turns both rivals went, the lead was predominantly held by Lindy, who was fueled with ambition to prove herself, and on a minor note that she wasn't so "old".. Reinforce wanted to win for few different reasons, one was to keep her rival from gloating, and the second which was definitely related to Hayate and unwillingly Sonic threatening her with cosplay for a month. Much to the Unison Device's regret, Hayate managed to convince the hedgehog that the cosplay wasn't too bad.

Through the last turn, Lindy Harlaown held the lead and expanded it. She had a comfortable lead, can she hold it up? Down the final stretch, and yes she can! Lindy Harlaown beat out Reinforce to the lodge area by a margin of ten seconds.

* * *

**[BGM: "Victory Fanfare" FFX OST]**

Lindy cheered in her celebration over her win against the Unison Device. While on the other side, Reinforce Eins was completely shocked, not only did she lose, but she also has to suffer the consequences. One being free grabs or her mistress's cosplay.

"Looks like I won this one." Lindy gloated a bit in the one rare chance she could.

"Yes.." Reinforce sighed in her defeat, "Well done."

"Hey, you gave me a run for my money." the admiral commented truthfully, "Gotta give you credit for that one."

"A loss is still a loss.." Reinforce sighed.

"That's right, Eins-san.." Hayate smirked evilly, "Oh the fun I'll have with you and Sonic-kun now.."

The smirk was only a premonition of interesting, and yet awkward things to come for Reinforce's punishment.

* * *

**[Mountain Resort: Winter House]  
[No BGM]**

With still three days left until they were scheduled to return home, the group had decided to use the next day in the village and rest up from all the hard work that came from the pushing around required in skiing.

After a round of hot chocolate,which was yet again very enjoyable to all. Everyone went to bed and slept peacefully.. Though one thing was for certain.. Reinforce Eins was outright nervous over what her mistress could have in store...

**[End of Main Chapter]**

* * *

**[Omake: Hayate and Sonic's cosplay: Hayate's going at full power!]**

As usual, Sonic and Hayate gathered in their living room that doubled as the "modeling showcase" for the brunette's costumes. Again they were not alone, as true to her word, Nanoha had shown up and was excited over what Hayate could do with cosplay and how she can put more originality in it with her magic.

"Okay. I got matching outfits for you both." Hayate revealed a set of matching maid outfits for both Sonic and Nanoha, as like last time, both of them were tailored for a female body, albeit Sonic's was more for a female hedgehog. As usual, the duo wore the outfits with no arguments, Sonic having no room to argue and had to give in to his friend's ambitions, Nanoha doing it out of curiosity.

This time, both outfits still felt a bit loose in some areas. For Sonic it was in the chest and rear, but only slightly, and the chest area held a gap that was bigger than his previous outfit, but only by a small margin. As for Nanoha, her outfit had a gap set up for a small bust, but even then she was too flat to fit it, just by only a smaller margin like her hedgehog companion.

"Hayate-chan.." Nanoha noted, "This feels loose.."

"I'll get that fixed in a few seconds." Hayate replied, "Now close your eyes."

The duo did as instructed and were engulfed in a quick flash of magic, when the flash settled, there was again, a female hedgehog, with her body suited to fit the new outfit.

"N-now this feels complete.." Sonic noted.

"Hee hee.. notice anything?" Hayate giggled, "Nanoha-chan? Sonic-chan?"she added with emphasis on the -chan for Sonic.

"No..." Sonic blinked, he/she didn't notice any difference other than the again foreign female body.

"Me neither." Nanoha was oblivious to her change.

"Both of you!" Hayate shouted, "Dense!" she nonetheless giggled, "Here I'll show you."

Hayate snuck right behind the unsuspecting hedgehog and groped the slightly-increased bust size, getting a shriek in response, she did the same to Nanoha, who ushered a similar response, "I increased your bust with magic."

"E-Eh?!" Nanoha and Sonic were shocked, and at the same time, Nanoha was amazed. Deep down she was secretly jealous over the fact that Fate had started to develop earlier than she has.

"Hee hee hee" a perverted, mischievous and energetic smirk was plastered on the cosplay queen's face, "Time for some fun"

A quick few minutes later and Nanoha left, a fresh crimson blush to her features and a sudden desires to return for the next session. What she left was a crimson-red blushing hedgehog, who was fatigued after whatever Hayate did.

"This brings more lessons for you Sonic-kun.." Hayate noted with excitement, "I'll teach you about girls in any way I can!"

Oh boy.. Hayate's going into full power..

**[Ending: "Spritual Garden" Tamura Yukari]**

* * *

**[End of Chapter 28]**

Author's Notes: Meh heh heh heh.. I'm evil.. Evil!... note my evilness does have a limit.. I will not go any further than maybe a few gropes that are canon, other than that, no lemons. That ain't my style


	29. Snowblind Vacation finale

SonicANIME2010 here, bringing in another chapter to Knight of the Night Sky.. well, I'm back from a trip to California for thanksgiving with my relatives, it could have been better, had I not been fighting off a cold due to the weather change.. well anyways, the slice-of-life stuff will be finished soon enough and some official things will be discussed here.. as well as another incident coming soon.. well here we go.

* * *

**[Non-Administrated Planet #97 "Earth"]  
[Mountain Resort: Winter Home]  
[BGM: "Miscasting" Nanoha A's OST]**

Hayate's mischievous streak continued into the morning after Reinforce's loss to Lindy in the ski race. The silver-haired unison device woke up to find herself still in her pajamas, but with cute additions of cat ears and a tail.

In her surprise, she looked at the two who shared the same bed with her and had opposite reactions. Sonic was bowing and repeatedly apologizing with a bit of a blush, while Hayate was giggling with her hand over her mouth to keep it from full-blown laughter.

"I'm so sorry, Reinforce-san." Sonic said as he pointed to Hayate, "She made me do it!"

"It's fine.." Reinforce sighed, "I probably should have seen this coming.."

"Well, you lost Lindy-san's challenge" Hayate teased, "We did say that if you lost you'd have to cosplay."

"We?!" Sonic blinked, "Wait.. I didn't agree with that.."

"Don't be shy." the brunette teased more, "You like cosplay, you're just too embarrassed to admit it"

The hedgehog fell silent and blushed, "W-well..."

Hayate hugged the hedgehog with a giggle and a quick peck-kiss on the cheek to further the blush, "oh you're just too cute when you blush."

"If you're done admiring Sonic's obvious cuteness" Reinforce noted with a slight grin that grew into a smirk at the sight of the mentioned hedgehog's growing blush, "We have to go meet with the others for breakfast."

"Yeah," Hayate agreed, "And we have to decide what we're doing today."

"Saved..." Sonic whispered to himself.

"I heard that" Hayate teased in a sing-song way, "You just earned more cosplay time."

"Eeep!" Sonic gulped in surprise, and briefly blushed.

* * *

**[OP: "Eternal Blaze" Mizuki Nana]**

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 29  
The end of one trip, the start of another!

* * *

**[Winter Resort: Mountain Home]**

Sonic, Hayate and Reinforce met up with the others for breakfast. Lindy cooked up bacon and eggs, which she served to everyone at the table.

"So, what are we doing today?" Sonic asked, "Alisa-san?"

"I figured since we're probably going to need some rest after all the hard work we put in skiing." Alisa started, "we take the rest of the trip off skiing, today we'll head to the village, look around, shop, you name it."

"And tomorrow?" Reinforce asked, "since it's the last day before we're scheduled to leave."

"Ski in the morning, mid-day shop at the village, and pack at night" Alisa answered.

"Sounds like you planned this all out" Sonic said in a bit of awe.

"Of course" the prideful dirty-blonde boasted.

"So, can we get going?" Nanoha asked, she wasn't impatient, she was just a bit excited for the shopping part, as she hasn't had the chance to shop with Alisa and Suzuka since before the Little Planet incident.

"Sure, why not?" Alisa's own excitement grew by the minute.

* * *

**[Mountain Resort: Ski Village]  
[BGM: "Holoska day hub" Sonic Unleashed]**

While the house was left in the care of Vita, Tails, Reinforce, Signum and Shamal, the group of Sonic, Nanoha, Hayate, Fate, Alicia, Alisa, Suzuka, Quint, Subaru, Ginga and surprisingly enough Lindy went into the village for a shopping spree.

The shopping party split up into two groups: Sonic, Nanoha, Hayate, Alisa and Suzuka took group one with the blue hedgehog in charge of Hayate's wheelchair. The second group consisted of Lindy, Quint, Subaru, Ginga, Fate and Alicia. Both groups agreed to split up and meet back for lunch in a few hours/

**[POV: Group 1]**

Nanoha's group went to the clothing department for some shopping, the cyborg-mage was in high spirits over the opportunity to have fun with her best friends from elementary school. Sonic was kind of excited, but only because Nanoha was happy. Hayate was also excited and a bit mischievous, her thoughts full of winter cosplay ideas for her two models. Alisa and Suzuka were eager to have fun with their friend.

Overall the shopping went of well, the girls had quite the blast in getting clothes. Even Sonic managed to get a few sweatshirts and jackets. Unbeknownst to him, however, Hayate and the other girls snuck a few dresses and skirts into his bag.

"We're all thinking the same thing?" Hayate whispered out of the earshot of the blue hedgehog.

"Yup, guess so." Nanoha confirmed, 'I'm surprised Alisa and Suzuka did it too."

"Well I wanted to see how cute he could pull off the look." Alisa noted with a small smirk.

Hayate's mischievous giggles echoed and brought a few chills to the blue hedgehog.

Hilarity aside the group continued their shopping.

**[POV: Group 2]**

The other group's shopping went along just as smoothly as their friends. Lindy, who hasn't been able to shop as much as she would desire, had quite the fun in helping her foster daughters pick out clothes for the winter. Quint enjoyed her own family's fun. Seemingly appropriate for both parents to enjoy the company of not only each other, but their daughters.

"It's been awhile since I had this chance to have fun." Lindy noted.

"I know, right?" Quint added, "We've all been so busy, we haven't been ale to find time to spend with our daughters."

"Kaa-san" all four girls said at the same time.

"We understand that you've got work." Ginga noted to her mother, "Still we love you, no matter what."

Fate and the other two nodded in agreement, "That's right!"

"Thank you" both parents hugged their respective daughters.

The girsl hugged back and the moment lasted for a few minutes, enticing a few awes of cuteness from passerbys over how cute the moment was. And the moment ended when both parents released their daughters with a bit of an embarrassed blush.

"W-well, let's continue." Lindy made a quick recovery from the embarrassment

* * *

**[Lunch Area]**

Both groups met up with one another for lunch. They all shared a meal from the same burger shop. While they ate, they conversed and recapped most of the ir shopping and what they bought.

"We got jackets, gloves, and a bunch of cute sweaters" Nanoha announced with some excitement.

"Nice." Fate smiled, "We got pretty much the same thing."

"Oh!" Alisa noted in realization, "School's going to be back in session soon."

"That's right!" Hayate noted, "We still haven't gotten it set up for Sonic-kun."

"Don't worry about that I'll get it set up." Lindy assured, "When does the semester start?"

"a few weeks." Nanoha answered.

"Then I can get it set up after we get back from Mid-Childa." the admiral noted.

"When are we doing that?" Sonic asked.

"Soon as you're cleared medically by Shamal."Lindy answered, "And she'll be able to perform her examination when we get back."

"Great!" Sonic and Hayate cheered.

The shopping spree continued for a few more hours until the time was about four in the evening, where they met back up and returned back to the winter home.

* * *

**[Winter Home]**

The rest of the day was spent in peace as everyone settled down for video games and hot chocolate for he rest of the evening.

Tomorrow went as scheduled and everyone who wanted to ski had gotten their money's worth from the great conditions and coverage.

Thus the winter vacation ended on a positive note and everyone who went returned safely.

* * *

**[Arthra: In Orbit over earth]**

Back to work the force went, Lindy called a meeting of all the trainees. Sonic, Nanoha, Hayate, Fate, Alicia, Tails, Knuckles, Signum and Reinforce Eins and Zwei gathered in the meeting room.

"Hope everyone enjoyed their time off, because we go back to work." Lindy announced.

"Hai!" Everyone saluted.

Shamal exited from the Medical bay and handed the admiral an important-looking document.

"Ah thanks." Lindy opened and read the document, "Well it looks like Shamal-san has cleared you, Sonic-kun."

"She has?!" Sonic blinked in surprise.

"Yup." Lindy confirmed, "Which means now we can head for Mid-Childa. I'll go get the coordinates set and we'll be off in a few hours. Until then, Nanoha-chan, make sure your parents and friends know where you're going. I'll go get Quint-san and make sure her children know that she's leaving."

"I can ask my family take care of Subaru and Ginga if that's alright." Nanoha offered.

"I was just about to ask that." Lindy noted.

In a matter of hours, all the preparations were set up. Nanoha and Quint stopped by the Midori-ya to drop off Ginga and Subaru, as well as informing Nanoha's relatives where she'll be going. The family shared a hug while Quint told her daughters not to worry and she'll be safe.

With nothing to keep them anchored, the unit took off for the world that hosted the main headquarters of the Time-Space Administration Bureau.

**[End of Main Chapter]**

* * *

**[Omake: Hayate's full-power Cosplay continues!]**

As usual, Nanoha, Sonic and Hayate were present for the session, and they weren't alone. As part of her punishment, Reinforce Eins had to join them.

The Unison Device, while she wasn't too particularly shy about her own body, did not take too much of an interest in cosplay. She wasn't embarrassed, but was more or less neutral about the notion.

"So.. H-hayate.. what outift do you have.. for me this time?" Sonic asked, a blush obvious and his nerves gotten the best of him.

"Oh relax, Sonic-kun." the brunette smiled cutely, "I made sure it's something that will make you look cute... and it'll match with Reinforce-san"

"Wait.." Eins got attention, "Our outfits will match?"

Sure enough, Hayate grabbed outfits of a loli-goth duo. One that was definitely tailored for Reinforce's figure, the other was for a girl hedgehog figure.

"Wait.." Sonic asked, "A-am I gonna have to be a g-girl again?"

"Yup... " and with one flash of Hayate's magic, Sonic was a girl hedgehog once more, this time the hedgehog was in the middle in terms of bust, not too busty, but had some growth.

Reinforce, who hasn't seen this side of the cosplay, just blinked in surprise, "Did you just?"

"Yes she did." Nanoha smiled, admiring the work done by her cosplay maniac of a friend.

"Doesn't Sonic-kun make a cute girl?" the brunette cosplay fan giggled.

"Well.." Reinforce instantly blushed, she did find the hedgehog cute, just couldn't admit it too easily, "Maybe.."

Hayate saw through the hanging statement and giggled in awe after her models wore their costumes.

All in all, the duo looked quite cute, to the approval of Nanoha and Hayate. Both Sonic, in the female hedgehog form, made the loli-goth dress look quite cute. And Reinforce, her figure did more than just enhance the look and appeal of the costume.

"Well, Hayate-chan." Nanoha smiled, "You make this whole cosplay thing fun, I'll be showing up more often to try and help."

"Oh I'm going to enjoy my models." Hayate snickered.

That's a dangerous quote for Hayate...

**[Ending: "Spiritual Garden" Tamura Yukari]**

* * *

**[End of Chapter 29]**

Author's Note: Back... and still working!


	30. Test on Mid Childa

SonicANIME2010 here, bringing in another chapter to Knight of the Night Sky. With some slice-of-life phases gone through the past month, I think it's time for some more action. That will come soon. In addition, I do plan on putting in more game arcs, as of anything in the nanoha-verse like StrikerS, I'm still on the fence on. Well enough about that, let's get going.

* * *

**[TSAB Administrated Planet #1 "Mid-Childa"]  
[BGM: "Luca" FFX OST]**

Finally, after a five-hour flight, the investigative ship _"Arthra", _which carried the members of Special Mobile Force 97, touched down on Mid-Childa air-space, where it made a landing and it's crew disembarked at the main ground-based branch of the Time-Space Administration Bureau.

"Well, here we are, everyone!" Lindy announced, "Administrated Planet #1 or otherwise known as Mid-Childa."

From the window of the port their ship landed in, the kids could see the majority of the main capital. The large city was truly a sight to behold. The mid-day sun highlighted all the bright buildings, streets and the cars that drove through them.

"Wow..." the majority of Sonic, Nanoha, Alicia, Fate and Hayate, who was wheeled in her chair by the hedgehog, sighed in awe. The sight was unbelievable.

"Sugoi..." was chorused in amazement.

An older woman's chuckle alerted the kids to the attention of Midget Crowbel, "I'm glad you enjoy the city. But that's just a glimpse, once you get the chance to walk the streets, you'll find your opinion changed."

"Admiral Crowbel!" The kids chorused, stood by Lindy Harlaown's side and saluted the admiral in respect.

"Hello" Crowbel waved in a show of amusement.

* * *

**[OP: "Eternal Blaze" Mizuki Nana]**

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 30  
Training on Mid-Childa

* * *

**[TSAB Hangar: Meeting Room]  
[BGM: "Via Purifico" FFX OST]**

After her greeting of the members of the Special Mobile Force 97, Admiral Midget Crowbel guided them all to a wide area to keep out of the way of other mages returning on their ships.

"It's an honor to meet you again, Admiral Crowbel." Nanoha said politely, her manners present as always.

"Oh please.. you don't need the formalities." Midget chuckled, "If you wish, call me "Crowbel-san" or how you address Admiral Harlaown."

The emphasis of the Admiral on Midget's part got Lindy to blush in a bit of embarrassment, "They just call me "Lindy-san". Unlike you, I'm not that important."

"Don't sell yourself short" Crowbel noted in encouragement, "The way you handled the incidents you dealt with. Jewel Seeds, Book of Darkness.. oh excuse me, that wasn't proper"

"It's nothing to worry about" Reinforce shrugged, "Once you get called that for many years it sticks."

"But that's not your name anymore.. As I read, it's "Tome of the Night Sky".. and your name is Reinforce." Midget said, "So it would only be proper that I call you such."

"Good point." Reinforce relented, "Please continue."

"Anyways." Crowbel did just that, "Harlaown, the way you handled the recent incidents is worth the note. And so far, the higher-ups in the Bureau have nothing negative, aside from the mages in your unit, with the exception of Quint Nakajima, having little to no official training."

"Isn't that why we're here, Ad-.. I mean Crowbel-san?" Nanoha asked, the cyborg-mage making sure she understood the purpose of their trip to Mid-Childa, "For that training."

"Well at least a couple of sessions of watching trainees." Midget noted, "Then a few training sessions and spars with instructors, and then you can return home."

"Cool" Sonic sounded excited.

"Hmmm.." Crowbel examined the group, she took a few seconds for Sonic, Hayate, Nanoha, Fate, Alicia, Signum, Reinforce Eins, Reinforce Zwei, Shamal, Vita and Quint, Arf, Zafira and Tails, "Isn't there someone missing?"

"Eh?" Vita blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Where's the red person I saw get blasted and humiliated when he bad-mouthed Nanoha-san's magic color?" Crowbel asked, referring to a particular echidna.

"Oh, you mean Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"Yes."

"He's on Earth." Lindy sighed, "He showed no intention of leaving the planet.. Despite my best attempts of ordering him."

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Lindy Harlaown arranged for a Dimension Transfer to Angel Island an hour before the designated time of departure for her ship._

"_Knuckles-san.." The admiral spoke formally, something rare for her to do for a trainee, but in the situation, she had to do such, "Since Sonic-kun's been cleared for action again, we have to get to Mid-Childa for a training session"_

"_Count me out" Knuckles immediately declined, "It's my duty to protect the Master Emerald."_

"_I'm not sure if you understand how important this special training session is." Lindy argued, "The higher-ups of the Bureau want to not only give our unit the training the novice mages need, but also test them on what abilities they have access to."_

"_I don't care." the echidna turned to face the admiral, clearly intent on arguing back, "This emerald was almost stolen in our last "mission". You and I both know that Eggman will not give up. And this Emerald's importance is greatly increased since Sonic and you people have the Chaos Emeralds!"_

"_I can arrange for mages to stand by and guard the emerald in your absence." The admiral offered, "If that's what your worried about. And unless I'm wrong, didn't you complain that you were purposefully left out when our unit took a vacation at an Onsen resort?"_

_Knuckles found his control over his temper slipping and it showed in his tone, "Your mages?! The Master Emerald was stolen when you sent me and my "team" to Angel Island to deal with Eggman's attack. If your mages were so good, where were they when that happened? I had to leave Hidden Palace to help YOUR mages deal with Eggman's threat! Why didn't you send them out then?"_

_Lindy had much better control over her own temper, despite her annoyance in the echidna shown in her own expression, "I don't like the hostilities you're giving me. And your teammates have names, all throughout the time you've gotten yourself involved in the Bureau, I've heard constant complaints about the hostile attitude you've been giving Vita, Signum, Quint and Fate when she was on your team."_

"_Well, I'm sorry for not being such a "team player" that you were hoping for" The echidna rolled his eyes._

"_Don't you start with that hostile attitude with me." Lindy exercised her authority, "Don't forget that I was responsible for arranging for your own device and training."_

"_Well your so-called magic and devices did nothing to stop the Master Emerald from getting stolen." Knuckles barked again, "All that matters to me is the safety of the Emerald, it's an ancient relic that my ancestors were charged with protecting, and I will continue that legacy."_

"_Well the training seems to work, in case you didn't notice, Sonic-kun and the others who actually paid attention to it actually showed improvement." Lindy noted._

"_Feh.." Knuckles smirked, "Obviously they were still weak. That one girl that got a lucky shot on me with that pink beam of hers went and got herself injured by Metal Sonic."_

_Much like her son, while Lindy Harlaown didn't have as much power, she had skill, her limits were pressed by the attitude she was given by the echidna, and she displayed her power in a binding spell and Stinger Ray combination that pinned the echidna down without much effort, "You call this weak? Nanoha-chan almost died because of that metallic monster, and you have the nerve to call her weak?!"_

"_Ugh!" Knuckles groaned, "Let me go!"_

"_Your attitude could easily compromise the integrity and professionalism that our organization stands for." Lindy summarized, "I give you an order, I expect you to follow it objectively and professionally, it's not only for the safety of innocents, but yourself as well."_

"_Then you have my resignation."Knuckles spoke dryly, "I do things my own way. Always have, and always will."_

"_We're not a country club, Knuckles the Echidna!" Lindy finally had enough, and her stone-cold expression was a hint to that, "Usually, this decision doesn't come easily, but in your case, an exception is appropriate. I should have done this a month ago when I received the first complaint, I had a bad feeling since..."_

"_What do you mean?" the echidna asked._

"_Effective immediately, your authorization to practice magic as a mage is revoked." Lindy declared, her hand out to take something "And I require that you surrender your device... Now"_

"_Fine" Knuckles removed his sword charm from his neck and handed it to the Admiral, "Guess it's Farewell to arms.. Not like I needed it anyway. My fists will do my fighting for me."_

"_Suit yourself." Lindy turned around and dimension transferred back to her ship._

_-Flashback end-_

* * *

**[No BGM]**

Lindy Harlaown sighed after she explained, but she knew full well that her decision back then was not without merit, nor was it inappropriate. In fact, the only regret she had was that she didn't do it earlier, when all the warning signs were more obvious, "After all the complaints I had on him.. it felt right to let him go.."

Most of the group assembled were at a loss of words, especially the kids with the notable exception of Sonic, who sighed. The wolkenritter didn't seem too surprised for that matter either.

"Somehow." Sonic noted, "I'm not surprised, Knuckles was always a bit pig-headed and stubborn.."

Nanoha on the other hand, was outright more speechless than others, tears fell from her eyes, but she didn't cry yet. She didn't do anything to the echidna that she felt he didn't deserve, and he goes out and bad-mouths her, calling her weak after she almost died to Metal Sonic, the pain she went through, the uncertainty after her operation to save her life. She went through all of that, and only to be called weak by someone she didn't know quite as well.

Sonic, with empathy and understanding, even though he didn't quite understand, reached over and pulled the cyborg-mage into a hug of comfort and warmth. Nanoha let loose her emotions as she cried, clinging to the hedgehog like she was afraid to lose him. They both understood how it felt to get seriously hurt, and worry their friends and, in Nanoha's case especially, family. The blue hedgehog calmly stroked his friend's hair with his soft glove and one hand, while the other patted her back for more comfort.

"Thank you.. Sonic-kun." Nanoha sniffled a bit and calmed down.

"Your welcome.." Sonic sighed.

"Anyways." Lindy felt the time proper to continue on, "With that said, Knuckles will not be participating. It's just the kids you see here."

"He'd only get in the way." Vita retorted.

"That is true." Crowbel confirmed, "Now.. let's get started."

"What are we doing?" Sonic asked.

"You'll spend the next few hours sitting in on lessons that other trainees get. Admiral Harlaown will guide you to all the rooms." Midget explained the plan of action, "And once you're done, she'll take you to a special training area, where some of the other admirals will watch you spar with instructors."

"Hai, ma'am!" Everyone saluted in acknowledgment.

"Now remember." Crowbel gave one final caution, "Part of this whole assignment is to determine whether or not the Bureau was right in approving your unit, and if it should continue."

"Hai, ma'am!" the kids acknowledged, "We'll do our best."

"I'm sure you will." Crowbel chuckled, "Dismissed."

The kids left the room with the Wolkenritter in tow, before she left, Lindy was requested a few minutes by Midget Crowbel.

"They're certainly full of energy." the experienced admiral sighed, "Nothing lets them down for long."

"Well, they're young.." Lindy noted.

"Not too young to you, but young to me." Crowbel noted in a teasing manner, "You're not nearly as old.. They respect you, like a mentor, but you've still got time left."

"Yeah.." Lindy just blinked, technically what the admiral said was true, as the younger admiral was only in her early 30s, "That's true.. How's Chrono-kun?"

"Last I checked, he was clear for some investigation with his new team and just left." Crowbel noted, "He's doing well.. the only thing I noticed was that he doesn't quite get along with his other teammates... though that could be because one was flirting with him and his leader was trying to make him go shirtless.."

"Eh?!" Lindy just blinked in a lack of speech, "Shirtless? Who are his teammates?"

"Zest and Megane." Blunt was the admiral.

"Oh, yeah.." Lindy sighed, she knew well enough about Zest, "apostle of the beautiful muscles", and Megane, who was single, with a daughter, and none the bit discreet in her attempts of getting a date.

"Anyways, enough about that." Crowbel shrugged the topic off, "Go help your kids."

"Right!" Lindy saluted and left

With that, Lindy guided her trainees throughout the facilities and classes that were offered at the training center. Thanks to her experience and knowledge of all the terms, the admiral was able to help Sonic, Hayate and Nanoha especially, who had bluntly stated, little knowledge of what their magic really was. Fate and Alicia, both with the shared memories of their home-school studies with Precia, as well as Fate's own mentor Linith, were not so lost in the math and studies.

The magic itself, once the trio of Nanoha, Sonic and Hayate got used to it, wasn't all that hard to figure out, it was explained in a manner that could be simplified as a series of equations and formulas. All they really had to do in using their magic was calculate how much mana they'd use for one spell, identify how much they can use til they reach a limit.

Moving on, the kids observed a physical combat training session. This part of their lesson wasn't needed too much, as Nanoha's family frequently runs a kendo dojo, Sonic was tutored in swordsmanship by Signum and Reinforce, and Hayate learned her skills in casting through Reinforce's mentoring and Zwei's assistance in unisons.

Soon enough, after all the instructions was finished, the kids met with a group of instructors at a ring where training duels would be held. The space was wide enough to accommodate mages who favored either close combat or long-range. There were no limitations set on flying either.

"So.." A female instructor stared amongst the group with her glaive-like device in hand, "Who goes first?"

"I'll go" Sonic timidly volunteered.

"Sonic-kun?" Nanoha pondered, "Are you sure? Don't you think you could wait for one of use to go? I mean you were just cleared after a hospital scare."

"Yeah, don't worry" Sonic smiled honestly, "I'm fine. I want to try out something I learned from Signum-san"

"Okay..." Nanoha sighed, still a lingering thought of nervousness didn't go without notice.

The hedgehog stood in front of the instructor who towered over him, his expression did little to hide the nervousness he too had.

A comforting smile found itself on the instructor's face as she encouraged the youth, "Don't worry.. just relax, I'm not going to attack you too hard, you're young and full of promise, and I only wish to see that promise.."

"Okay." Sonic sighed and called forth his sword device, Freiewind, which, again kept it's original form of the medium-length double-edged sword much like Signum's Laevatein, the hilt still had the twin-crescent moons intersecting one another as a logo, the only diffence was the handle, it was straightened out to allow for Sonic to have much better handling. The cartridge system still held the same design.

The instructor twirled her staff in a display of skill, "Are you ready for this?"

"Ready!" Sonic readied himself in a stance with a two-handed grip on his sword, his left foot in front of his right in a side-stand stance, and his expression appeared calm, if a bit twitchy due to the nerves.

* * *

**[BGM: "Let the Battles Begin" FFVII OST]**

The hedgehog rushed in quickly, his high-speed blind-sighted the instructor as she wasn't expecting someone as small as Sonic, wielding a sword almost as tall as him, to be so fast, but nonetheless, her surprise was quickly passed aside as she blocked the downward sword slash with her glaive. Sonic, eager to keep it up, took a short-hop backward and spiraled in with a sweeping slash that drew in the instructor like a vacuum due to the wind his speed from the slash made. He made contact with his blade on the instructor's side, and chained in a second downward slash, only to find the second slash blocked again by the glaive.

"Not bad" the woman behind the bladed-stick complimented, "You took advantage of your speed and made sure your attack made contact, but let's see on defending."

The instructor went on her own offensive with her glaive, she made downward slashes and attempted some jabs, which were equally met with Sonic's parrying. The timing of the hedgehog's guard couldn't be any better. The woman's last attack was parried, and that left her open enough for Sonic to make a powerful counter-slash, and with his speed well-used, the hedgehog spun around in like a tornado, the blade just grazing her in addition to the wind of the tornado adding on. Sonic's strikes in the spin were barely enough to make contact, but he knew that had he try to hit her more, then that would kill the momentum he built. The tornado that Sonic spun around in his attack too him and the instructor airborne, where his opponent displayed that she can keep herself airborne.

"I guess we're taking this to the air then?" the woman sounded excited, "Hope your skills are as good up here as they are on the ground."

"I hope so too.." Sonic sounded unsure.

"Hey" the energetic instructor cheered, "Relax, cheer up. You're doing just fine. It's been a while since I had this much fun in a practice match.

"Really?" Sonic sounded surprised, "I'm not disappointing you?"

"No, you're not." the woman smiled sincerely, "Now come at me again! Don't be holding back now."

Sonic rushed in his flight into close range to attack his opponent. He swung his sword around in a bit of a twirl to show his own developing skill. The spirit and show was very awe-inspiring to the instructor, who smiled and met the hedgehog's attack head on with her glaive to block.

The hedgehog, who isn't as used to flying as Nanoha was, and wasn't able to maintain too much of a balance as he pushed his strength into the blocking blade, managed to push a powerful shock-wave spell to knock his sparring partner back a ways. Sonic, eager for more, charged up his energy to coat himself in a light blue aura and rushed forwards in a display of speed. Faster than she could predict, the instructor found herself struck by a flash of light and the sword that came with it, followed by another and another and with each one the speed increased and the hedgehog blurred out of sight in a flash. For a count of ten seconds and ten slashes, Sonic barraged her with speed in a pattern like a zig-zag. At the end of his combo Sonic took to a higher elevation and charged straight downward, his speed added to the gravity made for one powerful slash to finish the combo and his sword stuck in place temporarily while he landed on the ground, in another second a brief explosion sent the instructor down to the ground with a somewhat harsh impact.

Sonic caught his sword by the handle after it fell into his hand from the explosion, "How was that?"

The instructor stood back up, with her glaive to support her stand at first, but she and Sonic knew that she was nowhere near as injured as it looked, "Ingenious.. you use your speed well in your flight, and your skills made up for your lack of balance in your flight. I'm impressed... but"

In a display of skill, the instructor rushed and made her own combo of slashes and stabs with her device. While Sonic put up his best to guard, he found it outright crushed to the skills his opponent displayed and he was beaten hard by combos chained together, the final strike sent the hedgehog into a harsh impact with the wall, under normal conditions, that probably could have resulted in a concussion. For simulation purposes, a concussion was simulated.

* * *

**[No BGM]**

"Ow... room spinning..." Sonic groaned as he struggled to get up, he put a lot of effort into his device and stand still, but it gave away and he was forced to the ground with the concussion making him too dizzy to stand.

"That's enough for now." The instructor picked up the hedgehog by his shoulder, "You did well considering your opponent."

"Thanks" Sonic groaned, "You did good today.. that hurt.."

"Pardon me.." The instructor asked, "I never did get your name."

"Sonic Yagami (Hedgehog)" Sonic bowed politely in introduction.

"Fern Corrado." the instructor, identified as Fern

"I think we're done for today.." The instructor walked off the ring.

"Um.. miss?" Lindy asked

"I've seen enough out of him that I don't need to see how the others fight" the instructor sent the admiral a smile, "I'm sure that if the boy's this great, his friends and teammates in your squad are just as good. I'm quite surprised by his power too, but as you saw, he still needs work on skills, he can't overpower everyone with his speed."

"He also just was clear to return to active duty." Lindy noted, "He hasn't fought much aside from some spars."

"Had he been in a better form the results would have been the same." Fern shook her head, "He, like the others in your group, have a lot of power, and while it's great to have power, they need to learn how to harness it properly in development of skills and have a much finer form. That we can teach."

"They are learning from seasoned knights too." Lindy noted, "And Signum's not one to let Sonic slip up on his training."

"You don't need to continue arguing your case.." Fern smiled, "I saw what I needed to see, and I can say with the utmost confidence that this experiment with your unit is working out excellently. I will guarantee you that I will see personally that you get a shipment of instructors to the planet your basing your squad from, I understand that your kids probably have their own lives to tend to, and a constant commute to Mid-Childa is not going to work."

"I understand." Lindy sighed.

"Wait" Nanoha stopped, the cyborg-mage was concerned, "The test? How did it go? How did Sonic-kun do?"

"As far as I'm concerned." Fern announced, "Even though he lost his match, your hedgehog friend passed his test."

"Yay!" Nanoha cheered, and hugged Sonic in excitement, "You did it, Sonic-kun.."

The blue hedgehog blushed in sheepishness and also a bit from the closeness the cyborg-mage is to him, "Thanks.. I tried my best.."

Hayate caught notice of Nanoha's actions and Sonic's blush and snickered in amusement.

Signum placed her hand on the hedgehog's shoulder, "I saw your new technique, the instructor was right. You're using what you have best, and that's your speed. Barely any of us could even track you when you were on your attack, and that's good. You don't need to use brute strength. Why try to overpower when you can stun and dazzle with speed?"

"That was what I was thinking when I tried it, Signum-san." Sonic commented.

"Good." The swords-woman patted the boy's head, "Keep thinking like that, and also while you're at it, mix in your spell-casting. You've got a variety of options with it, use what you can."

"Right!" Sonic nodded, "Thank you!"

Before much else could be said, a loud alarm rang out throughout the headquarters, Lindy and the other instructors recognized the particular alarm and grew silent...

"It's a distress call..." Midget Crowbel explained solemnly..

**[End of Main Chapter]**

* * *

**[Omake: Chrono's new team (Part 1)]**

Chrono Harlaown, enforcer and son of Admiral Lindy Harlaown, a skilled but not powerful mage, was given an "interesting" greeting by the members of the new team he was assigned to as part of the swap that sent Quint to Special Mobile Force 97.

He found the leader of his team, Zest Grangeitz, and the (now) lone female, Megane Alpine, at the entrance area of the main HQ. However, while they were told to expect him, they seemed to have other things on their minds.

"Zest-san?" Megane asked, "I heard that our new team member is a young enforcer, and his mother is the Admiral of the section that Quint was sent to."

"Well.." Zest said, "Let's hope he can keep pace with us... and not just about magic"

"I hope he's cute.." Megane started to drift a bit.

"I hope he understands the importance of Beautiful muscles!" Zest started to flex, which got Megane's attention, a light blush to her face and hearts in her eyes.

All this happened in the presence of the young Chrono, who face-palmed loud enough to gather the attention of the two, _"I have a bad feeling..."_

"Chrono Harlaown, I assume?" Zest asked, in a tone so serious it was like the earlier incident didn't just happen.

"Hai!" Chrono saluted, "Enforcer Chrono Harlaown!"

"Oh you're too cute!" Megane gushed and tried to actually cuddle the teen.

"And you're a man!" Zest added comically and flexed, "Surely you must understand the importance of beautiful and showy muscles!"

"_Bad feeling? Scratch that! This is not going to end well..."_ Chrono sighed a bit...

To be continued!

**[Ending: "Spiritual Garden" Tamura Yukari]**

* * *

**[End of Chapter 30]**

Author's Notes: On another note, I'm going to see how long I can put on this story before I put more game arcs in.. debating on if I should put the game arcs in a sequel or just keep them on here. Oh on another note, for those who may have a bit of trouble picturing Sonic's aerial charge thing? I tried to describe it to make it similar to Cloud Strife's Omnislash Ver 5 fom Dissidia and FFVII Advent Children... Next omake will be funnier.. and it will have this one hint: Boys club!


	31. Special Mobile Force 97's First Rescue

SonicANIME2010 here, bringing in an action-packed chapter to Knight of the Night Sky... well, I'm off of community college for Winter Break as of this weekend. Woo! Which means I'll have much more time to work on my chapters.. but still, I also have to do other things like work around the house and try to get a job. Anyways.. enough about that, let's get going.

* * *

**[TSAB Administrated Planet #1 "Mid-Childa"]  
[TSAB Ground-Based HQ: Situation Room]  
[BGM: "Run" FFX OST]**

There was no shortage of drama or haste as the mages who were present in the training field at the time of Sonic's spar with Instructor Fern Corrado, as well as the other trainees and members who represented the same sub-division that the hedgehog was part of, all filed into a large room with a huge display screen in the middle. Computers were set up all around the room to stream the information onto the separate sections of the massive screen. All attention was drawn onto the screen as it displayed messages of "Alert" as well as a map with a red dot that represented the coordinate of the emergency.

"We picked up distress calls from three devices." A woman technician informed the superiors, the most notable being Admiral Midget Crowbel, "We've also confirmed the identities of the mages registered to each device."

"Who are they?" Crowbel asked, "And can you see if they left any messages?"

"Identities confirmed to be Enforcer Chrono Harlaown, Megane Alpine and Zest Grangeitz." the tech replied back, "As for any messages.. hang on.. I got one.. the distress signal's weak enough, wherever they are must have interferences to our communications.. I'll try to boost the signal, see if I can get anything out of it."

"Chrono..." Admiral Lindy was worried, not only was Chrono her son, but she couldn't stand the thought of losing another one of her family, especially after the death of her husband many years ago.

Several beeps drew the attention and the technician smiled, "I got the messages.. stand by while I put them up."

The screen in the middle showed what would be a video message from a device, the interference was shown in the form of static-snow that occasionally flared up. The snow wasn't enough to block the identities of two individuals. One a dark-blue-haired teen, and the other was a purple-hairedwoman who was a bit taller than him. Both were clad in mage-uniforms, and they were both bloodied up quite a bit, evidence of a struggle in which they were not on the winning end.

"This is Enforcer Chrono Harlaown.." Chrono struggled to speak, "We're under attack.. there's not much time.. Unidentified units took us on by surprise and trapped us here.. our team leader engaged the enemy after we were ordered to get to shelter... but, I'm not sure how long we'll last.. we all took a beating and whatever these things are, they're powerful.. and interfere with magic.. I'm not sure how much longer we'll last.. we need reinforcements.. as soon as possible!"

The message was cut from there, but not before the feed displayed the door they barricaded themselves behind dented to the point where it almost broke.

* * *

**[OP: "Eternal Blaze" Mizuki Nana]**

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 31  
First Rescue!

* * *

**[TSAB Main HQ: Situation Room]  
[BGM: "Inflexible Determination" FFX OST]**

"Chrono!" Lindy shrieked in fear after the message ended.

"How long ago was this sent?" Crowbel asked.

"About three minutes ago." the tech replied.

"Location?" the older admiral inquired.

"It's faint.." the tech replied, "But the signal was clear enough for a location.. it's in the mountain range, and that's about a half-hour top if we send a group by air..."

"That's not enough time.." the older admiral frowned, "And it just so happens that none of the reinforcements we have are nearly fast enough to make it in a shorter time.."

"Um..." Sonic offered, "Maybe we could help?"

"Sonic-kun!" Lindy tried to dissuade, "It's too dangerous.. not only have you just been cleared for active duty, you don't have any experience in these situations, and we have no idea what we're up against so it's too dangerous for this to be your first assignment.."

"Lindy-san" Nanoha back up her hedgehog friend, "We were trained to keep up with Sonic-kun.. and with our speed, we can make it much quicker than the reinforcements.."

"I'm inclined to agree." Crowbel added, "Even though none of your trainees have any real training, they've got the speed to make it there quicker and they've got power enough to hold their own.. And if they can hold on long enough and buy our reinforcements some time to get there, then we can initiate a safe rescue.."

The younger admiral sighed in defeat, "Alright... just.. be careful out there."

"Right!" Sonic and the others saluted.

"Who's going?"the older admiral asked.

"Sonic, Hayate and their unison devices Reinforce Eins and Zwei will partner up. Nanoha will partner with Alicia and Fate; and Signum, Vita and Quint will partner up.." Lindy answered, "Please be careful.."

"Right!" those named saluted.

"Your main mission is to locate our wounded mages and protect them until the reinforcements arrive." Crowbel ordered, "Be careful and try not to strain yourselves too much.."

"Yes admiral!" came the unanimous reply.

"Now.." Admiral Crowbel signaled, "Go!"

With that, Sonic, Nanoha, Fate, Alicia, Hayate, Reinforce Eins, Reinforce Zwei, Signum, Vita and Quint made with all haste outside of the Headquarters. In a matter of seconds all their devices (with exceptions to both Reinforces) and respective knight armor and barrier jackets were summoned. The coordinates of the signal were sent to the devices and they launched off in flight at speeds well over the speed of sound and proceeded to their destination.

* * *

**[Location of the Emergency]  
[POV: Chrono and Megane]  
[BGM: "Dungeon" Final Fantasy 1 (Dissidia Mix)]**

The duo were injured an in a bind, dried up blood was present on most of the wounds they had sustained from the unknown foes. While Chrono attempted to establish communications, Megane tried her hardest to nurse the wounds both she and her partner sustained. In addition, they were both guarded by Garyu, a large humanoid insect that served as Megane's guardian, while even he wasn't in the best shape, he stood behind the old door, standing guard while the foes attempted to force their way in. The door was sturdy, but even it couldn't last out for too much longer.

"Chrono.." Megane spoke quickly as she sweated from all the work she put into nursing their wounds, "Anything on reinforcements?"

"I was able to send a message out." the younger enforcer equally struggled, "But I'm not sure if they got it.."

"Zest..." Megane sighed, "He gave his life to keep us alive, I just hope we live long enough for his sacrifice to not be in vain."

Just then, Chrono's device flickered as a live transmission came in, the signal was weak due to interference, but they could just hear the voices on the other line.

"Enforcer Harlaown...Investigator Alpine.." a woman's voice called out, "If you can hear this.. we got your message.. reinforcements are on the way.. just hang in there!"

The feed cut before either Chrono or Megane could reply, but the transmission was enough to instill some hope of survival in the two wounded mages.

"Well.. that's good.." Chrono sighed a bit in some relief, "Hopefully whoever they send can help us.."

A loud bang rang throughout the whole area and alerted not only Chrono and Megane, but also evidently whoever was trying to force their way in as all attempts on the door stopped.

"What the?!" the younger enforcer blinked, "Could they be the reinforcements?"

"How could they have gotten here so fast?" Megane added.

* * *

**[POV: Sonic and the others]**

The loud bang was the result of a particular blue hedgehog's spin-dash which collided with the door and busted it wide open and down. The door was the entrance to an old factory that was built in the mountain range.

"Sonic-kun.." Hayate scolded playfully, "Where are your manners? You're supposed to knock before entering."

"Doesn't that count as a knock?" Sonic asked curiously.

Nanoha shook her head in response, "Nope..you have to knock before entering or at least announce yourself."

"Well I can announce" Sonic gained a mischievous grin as he literally shouted into the atmosphere inside the factory, "Knock knock!"

"Sonic-kun.." Hayate and the others giggled in amusement of their blue boy's antics

* * *

**[POV: Chrono and Megane]**

Sure enough the duo caught word of the overly excited hedgehog's greeting, and while they were both shocked, Chrono recovered from his shock much quicker and shook his head.

"I know that voice anywhere..." the young enforcer sighed.

"You do?" Megane asked.

"Yup.." Chrono answered, "He's part of a unit that mo- I mean Admiral Harlaown runs.."

"I know she's your mother, Chrono-kun." Megane snickered weakly, "You really don't have to address her like that... anyways what were you saying?"

"Nothing." Chrono shook his head, "I just hope that he and the others are strong enough.."

* * *

**[POV: Outside the barricaded room]**

Two unknown figures stood outside, one a tall, teenage girl built very slender, but tough, and had purple blades coming from her arms while her eyes were a familiar amber color. The other was much shorter with the same amber eyes, long silver-hair, and had the build of a little girl only around eight to ten in actual age, she wielded a series of black throwing daggers that she kept in her large trench-coat that just reached her ankles. The most noticeable feature was on her face, her right eye was closed tight and a stream of blood leaked from itBoth also wore blue skintight jumpsuits that did little to protect the display of their body outlines

"Looks like we have company Cinque.." The taller girl informed.

"So I could hear, Tre." the "younger" girl, Cinque added to her partner, now identified as Tre.

"What should we do?" Tre asked, "We can't leave these witnesses here without dealing with them..."

"We'll go check out the company" Cinque declared, "The drones can handle the witnesses here."

"Understood.." the taller girl nodded, "Will you be okay should we engage in combat?"

"Yeah.." Cinque winced a bit from her wound, "We just have to end this quickly.."

The duo left the door for the drones to handle the door that barricaded Chrono and Megane.

* * *

**[POV: Sonic's team]**

With their not-so-discreet entrance into the factory taken care of. Sonic's group advanced together throughout a series of hallways. At the moment, everyone, including Nanoha, were in their original jackets as Nanoha opted not to use her Inherent Mode in order to conserve her energy and to have a trump card should she need it.

Of course their progression wasn't without challenge, as several capsule-shaped machines attempted to bar their path with laser attacks, but fortunately Nanoha's barrier spells stopped them flat. It was also noted that everyone but Nanoha could feel something affect them.

"Why does it feel like my magic's harder to tap into?" Sonic asked as he sliced down a mech.

"I'm not feeling anything." Nanoha noted, "Though I can sense some sort of field is interfering with our magic.. It's not strong enough to completely negate it, but it'll make harnessing much harder and put more effort.."

"So just be careful with your casting." Reinforce Eins warned, "You especially Sonic.."

"R-right.." the blue hedgehog gulped.

"Up ahead!" Quint pointed out with her finger to indicate the two figures that stood silently in front.

Cinque and Tre stared down the new reinforcements with a somewhat stoic demeanor. Both stood ready to battle.

"Hey! Get out of our way!" Sonic wielded his sword, "We have friends to rescue."

"You'll go no further.." Cinque declared, "Not without getting through us.."

"Quint, Signum, Vita, go on ahead and look for the injured." Reinforce Eins ordered, "We'll keep them busy!"

"Right!" the trio sped on ahead before the duo could even attempt to stop them.

"Nanoha, Alicia and Fate, you three take the shorter one." Eins ordered further, "We'll handle this one" as she indicated that she, Sonic, Hayate and Zwei will take care of Tre.

Tre and Cinque prepared themselves to fight the mages. The same was done for Sonic's team, the blue hedgehog wielded his sword, Hayate wielded her staff and unisoned with Zwei, Nanoha, Alicia and Fate readied their devices for combat against their new foes.

"Sonic.." Reinforce asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to Unison with you yet?"

"No.." Sonic shook his head, his sword held in both hands, "I wanna do this myself first.. if we're in a pinch, then we unison.."

"Cinque." Tre cautioned, "Don't strain yourself.. from what I'm sensing, these mages are quite powerful... and there's something off about the one in white."

"I know my limits" Cinque countered, "I should be warning you about cautioning yourself.. we need to get out of here soon.. odds are these mages are here to buy time for reinforcements."

"Noted.." Tre generated blades of mana on her wrists and held her fists ready to fight.

* * *

**[BGM: "Force your way!"(originally Final Fantasy VIII) Dissidia Duodecim]**

With Hayate back for spell-casting support, Sonic launched into a clash with Tre, sword met arm-blades in an initial clash. Sonic pushed as much strength as he could into standing his ground, but it wasn't enough to overcome Tre's strength, which was backed by her size advantage and the fact that the hedgehog had to jump in order to strike her. Before the hedgehog could react, Tre forced him off and literally threw him into a nearby wall.

Reinforce charged in herself and scored a quick fist-thrust to the purple-haired teen's gut. Her attack caught her foe off guard enough for a staggering stun from the wind literally being knocked out of her. This bought enough recovery time for Sonic, who was sluggish at first from the wall impact, but with the time bought, he leaped off the wall and into a charge at blinding speed. He was too fast for Tre to catch up even if she wasn't winded and ended up on the wrong end of Sonic's forward sword thrust, from there the hedgehog jumped and upper-cutted his swing to take her with him. Tre, stubborn and one to put up a resistance, attempted to swipe the hedgehog quickly, only for Sonic to match her speed and disappear just before the strike landed.

"Over here!" the hedgehog alerted to Tre's attention and scored a downward cut that sent the girl into the ground with a harsh impact.

"He's fast.." Tre commented as she shrugged off the impacts, if anything, the best it did was just take her by surprise and injure her left shoulder a bit.

"Grr.. she's a tough one.." Sonic commented.

Hayate had her own troubles, while her control and such were helped by her Unison with Zwei. There was a lot of interference in her spell-casting, it took a little bit longer than she desired, but she was able to fire off a Divine Buster after Tre's comment. Tre, still processing her foe's attacks, was engulfed with another, which was a pink beam. The impact made a dusty explosion, but the spell itself evidently wasn't too effective, as Tre stood there, albeit she had to nurse her shoulder, which was in a bit more pain from the Buster.

"What the? It didn't work?" Sonic blinked in surprise, which didn't last long as he found himself the victim to a quick assault by the taller and stronger Tre. Her mobility and power was literally cut in half because she wasn't able to use her left shoulder, but her right arm was quite agile.. and her strikes were powerful enough individually. With her strength, speed and power, she sent the hedgehog into a powerful impact with another wall.

Meanwhile, Fate and Alicia went in close quarters with Cinque while Nanoha gave support in the spell-casting. While the smaller foe held her own with her superior agility, her stamina was clipped by the injury to her right eye she suffered earlier as it not only gave her less sight coverage, it also provided a nagging ache, and that was added to by Nanoha's surprisingly un-interfered spells.

Needless to say, Cinque was surprised, "What the... the AMF's not working on her.."

"AMF?" Nanoha asked.

"Anti-Magilink Field." the smaller girl explained, "It interferes with magic-casting on mages. But it doesn't do much against physical combat.."

"That explains why my spells aren't working too well.." Hayate frowned, "No fair, Nanoha-chan. Yours work!"

"I don't feel any of this stuff affecting me.." Nanoha noted a bit innocently.

"Wait.. as far as I know.. only Combat Cyborgs like myself and Tre aren't affected.." Cinque thought out loud, "Which means..."

"**Inherent Mode!"** came the on-cue cry of Raising Heart as Nanoha's eyes shifted to amber and her combat-cyborg powers activated themselves, along with the Inherent mode Jacket and quad-spear head of her device.

"Tre! The white mage's a cyborg!" Cinque warned.

"This isn't good.. Ugh" Tre answered back, rather she tried, her movements were suddenly crippled by Nanoha's Restrict Lock, which also hit Cinque and binded her before she could react back.

"Now's your chance, Sonic-kun!" Nanoha noted and then turned to face her own opponent, "And mine as well.."

"**Master!" **Raising Heart chimed in a tone that could be best described as excitement.

"IS Activate: Mana Breach!" Nanoha cried.

"**Starlight Breaker!"** the device added as pink energy gathered and formed a huge orb at the tip of the spear-head.

"Freiewind! Full Drive!" Sonic commanded and shifted his device to that form, which encoated the blade in a thick, light-blue blade that overlapped his original blade.

"**Zanber Form"** Bardiche declared and shifted to the form of a large broadsword.

"**Broadsword Form"** Sisterhood, Alicia's device, declared and morphed into a broadsword much like it's brother device.

The next few seconds were quite a surprise to see as flashes of light-blue and yellow swiped the smaller cyborg constantly, each hitting Cinque quite hard. Sonic himself was also in on the action against Tre, his speed was too fast for her to catch up and she found herself bombarded with slash after slash as the hedgehog flew in an unpredictable pattern. The display of speed the trio showed was astounding.

While the onslaught of speed happened, Signum, Vita and Quint arrived with the swords-woman carrying a barely conscious Chrono and Quint with her former teammate clinging to her back for safety. Needless to say, Chrono and Quint were quite surprised over the show of power and speed Sonic, Fate and Alicia showed.

Sonic ended his combo with a powerful slash that suspended itself in an impalement of Tre's back, and the hedgehog landed on the ground. At the same time, Nanoha's Starlight Breaker, powered by her IS "Mana Breach", was unleashed on Cinque while she was open. Explosions occurred on both sides as Cinque and Tre slammed into the ground hard from the impact and shockwaves generated from the explosion.

The hedgehog once again caught his blade and twirled it before hoisting it behind his back in a show of skill. Nanoha and the others relaxed their grip on their devices when they saw that neither Cinque nor Tre got back up immediately. Their "victory" was short-lived, however, as the duo of cyborgs stood back up with a wince, injuries were present as Cinque's bloody right eye bled a bit more as did her arms and legs. Tre's body showed many cuts as well, as did her stomach from the impalement, but despite all of that, the duo still stood and were not out for the count just yet.

"What the.." Sonic blinked, "I gave all I had in that.."

"Me too.." Nanoha added, "Their tough..."

The attitude was much different on the side of the combat cyborgs, not only were they surprised by the power and speed show, they were also in a bit of a pinch.

"Cinque.. if we linger here much longer not only will you get hurt more, their reinforcements will arrive." Tre noted to her companion, who seemed distant for a few moments before she gave a response

"I was just about to say that." Cinque added, "We just don't have the time to deal with this... Let's flee for now.."

"Understood." Tre confirmed.

"IS Activate: Rumble Detonater" the smaller cyborg cried as she threw several of her daggers at the team, it stopped just shy of the feet of the mage party, "Overdetonation!"

"IS activate: Ride Impulse!" the larger cyborg cried.

Cinque's daggers created a chain of explosions where they landed, thankfully the mages were able to read and avoid any damage from the explosions, but couldn't do much to avoid the smoke that was caused by each explosion. The smoke served as a diversion for the duo to make a quick escape thanks to Tre.

* * *

**[No BGM]**

Once the smoke cleared, there wasn't a trace of the cyborgs, much to the visible frustration of the rescue party of mages that were their opponents.

"Drats." Sonic snapped his fingers, "They escaped."

"No..." Megane coughed in pain, "They let us go..."

"Huh?" the hedgehog blinked.

"Later" Quint said flatly, "They made their retreat, let's do the same."

With the exception of the hedgehog relegated to a bridal carry in Reinforce Eins' arms due to fatigue and to give him some rest, the rescue team had nothing to stop their escape from the factory. When they left, the reinforcements just arrived to investigate the scene and clean up whatever was missed.

* * *

**[TSAB Main HQ]  
[BGM: "Via Purifico" FFX OST]**

With Chrono and Megane hospitalized and their conditions stable, the members of the rescue team responsible for the assistance had to endure the agony of arguably the second worse thing than fighting the drones and cyborgs, paperwork.

"Why are we doing this?" Sonic asked in frustration.

"You go on a mission, you get the paperwork, Sonic-kun." Lindy snickered in her response, the news of her son not only safe but also able to recover from the injuries he and Megane sustained gave her a bit of relief, at least enough to tease the younger recruits that she saw as children herself, the feelings were reciprocated as Sonic and the others also thought of Lindy as a motherly figure.

Midget Crowbel approached the unit with a satisfied grin on her somewhat aging face, something had her in a good mood, "While you guys write up your reports, I took the liberty of showing recordings of your mission and the battles you took part against those cybrogs to the higher ups. Their reactions were amusing to say the least."

"How were they, Admiral?" Lindy asked.

"Speechless... sputtering.. sweating.." Crowbel snickered a bit, "Pretty much they were wondering where the heck your team came from."

"That would be "Earth"." Sonic chuckled, "Or as you people call it, "Non-Administrated.. blah blah 97"."

A playful noogie from a giggling Hayate served to show her amusement in the hedgehog's joke, "Sonic-kun.. Cute and Funny.. No matter what, I'm not letting you go anywhere else but with us."

"Heh heh.." Sonic blushed a bit, "Wasn't planning on leaving.. I did make a promise."

"And I'm going to give you as many "incentives" as possible to keep it." the brunette said with a subtle hint of a flirt as she clung to the hedgehog's right arm and kissed his right cheek

"Hayate-chan!" Nanoha pouted, "Save him for us too. You can't have Sonic-kun to yourself."

"Yeah!" Alicia and Fate agreed at the same time as both they and Nanoha clung to Sonic's left shoulder and a trio of kisses to the left cheek. Soon enough the hedgehog was in a tug-of-war that didn't last long as the scene erupted into fits of laughs and giggles, with a blushing hedgehog in the middle.

"Now now, girls." Lindy chuckled in amusement over the antics, "You're breaking the poor boy."

"H-hey! Lindy-san!" Sonic blushed a bit.

"Well it's always interesting with your group, Admiral Harlaown." Midget Crowbel chuckled in amusement, "Alright, I see your reports are done, why don't you go take the rest of the evening off.. We'll give you our results in the morning before you leave."

"Will do." Lindy stood up and gestured for the others to follow suit, "Come along, let's go grab some shut-eye."

"Hai!" The girls were more than eager to agree, much to the shock and nervousness of the hedgehog.

Sure enough, the hedgehog's fears weren't unfounded because as soon as they returned to their ship that served as the living quarters for the time being of their stay, Nanoha, Hayate, Alicia and Fate "guided" him to a shared living quarters, where the rest of the night was spent in childish fun mixed with somewhat dirty teasing.

**[End of Main Chapter]**

* * *

**[Omake: Chrono's new Team, part two!]**

Following up from his initial introduction to his new team, Chrono found himself already in some awkwardness with said team.

The energetic, yet disappointingly single (though not for lack of trying, she strikes out a lot) Megane Alpine was taken in quite a bit by the cute "pretty-boy" or "bishounen" appearance the teenager held and gave for some attraction to other girls. As for Zest...

"Come, Megane!" the "leader" ordered, "Help me show our newbie the importance of beautiful muscles. Quick help me get his shirt off!"

"Yes sir!" Megane energetically replied.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Chrono cried in surprise.

"Come on, don't be shy.." Zest attempted to persuade, and his bait was very tempting, "I'm certain you would be a chick magnet.. after all, you're attracting attention already."

"a-ah.." Chrono just fell silent.

"Wide open!" and Megane pulled off the young teen's suit-like shirt, the reactions opened the flood-gates.. Sure enough, girls from ages of late teens to early twenties fawned over the young Chrono.

"Mission accomplished, Megane." Zest grinned in approval.

"Of course, who am I to deny all the other girls here a show of cuteness." Megane giggled a bit.

And thus, Chrono's new team welcomed him, but even then, it was awkward for the young enforcer... Zest did attempt to introduce his new teammate to the Boy's Club work-out club that he has with his commanding officer Regius Gaiz.

**[Ending: "Spiritual Garden" Tamura Yukari]**

* * *

**[End of Chapter 31]**

Author's Notes: Okay, from here on the omakes are back to the cosplay coverage. Dangit, Sonic's got a harem, so why not get some luck in for Chrono.. Damn it.. lucky hedgehog! On another note.. for those who may come to me and argue that the fight with the combat cyborgs Tre and Cinque may have played out a bit too much in favor of Sonic's team and was one-sided. I'm going to note that not only did Cinque and Tre survive the full power of Sonic and Nanoha's powerful attacks, they could have won that fight had they not chose to retreat and heal up Cinque's wounds.. Cinque was wounded from her previous canon battle, and as for Tre. She's powerful, but sorry, Sonic's got the edge in speed and he's scrappy enough to pull off taht kind of lucky combo he had on the cyborg


	32. After the Rescue

SonicANIME2010 here, bringing in another jam-packed chapter to Knight of the Night Sky.. well after much deliberation and thought, I've decided to keep the story as it is and add onto it with the upcoming video game arcs. My first story had a bit of a chapter limit which followed a month long hiatus.. I've decided not to do that route again, reasons being because sometimes I'll get an idea then but forget it later when it came for the sequels. I will also add one more thing.. I've decided to have for both stories, Christmas specials for each. But they'll be one-shots, and combined into one story, one chapter per story.. So I'll have one chapter for Night Sky's Christmas and the second for Lyrical Record's. Enough about that, let's get to this one.

* * *

**[TSAB Administrated Planet #1 "Mid-Childa"]  
[TSAB Main HQ]  
[BGM: "Luca" Final Fantasy X OST]**

It was the final day of the trainees' stay on Mid-Childa, and it began like any other day, that is, if one were to call the usual antics of Hayate at work in placing her cute blue hedgehog Sonic in the most cute, but at the same time, embarrassing and slightly perverted positions "any other day". There was something different about how she made her usual approach. This morning she had it set so that way when the hedgehog woke up, he'd be "accidentally" groping her own breasts, which were small, almost flat, but she made it possible somehow, and sure enough the hilarity ensued.

"S-s-sorry Hayate!" Sonic sputtered out as his cheeks were a dark crimson-red from an all too obvious blush.

"Oh, Sonic-kun." the brunette giggled in mischief, "You just can't help it can you.. tell me, was I soft?"

"V-very..." the hedgehog stuttered, only to catch himself in the word, "Eep! I'm sorry! I didn't m-mean to..."

"I let you off the hook with Reinforce-san.." Hayate smirked a bit as she set her true plan in motion, "But with me, you're going to pay a penalty!"

"A penalty?" Sonic asked in nervousness, "What kind?"

"Hmm.. Extra cosplay time for one, but that's a given." the brunette's first penalty was usual, but her second was not so, "and the second, and main penalty.. a kiss!"

"k-k-kiss?!" the luminescent and crimson blush that plastered the hedgehog's face grew brighter.

"That's right!" Hayate confirmed with a smirk, "This will be fun.."

In an instant, Hayate pounced on the hedgehog, an action that was much easier to do from their shared bed because her wheel-chair would have held her back. With her arms locked around so her "prey" wouldn't escape, the brunette closed in and kissed the hedgehog right on the lips and did so with passion and emotion. As quick as she kissed, Hayate broke away as the moment lasted a good five seconds.

"H-Hayate..." Sonic just sat there, silent now from the kiss, a dark blush all too obvious. What he experienced was nothing like ever before just then. The softness, the emotion, just almost grew too much for the poor guy.

Because of the placement of lodgings, Nanoha, Fate and Alicia were situated in the same corridor on the ship, so it wasn't too much of a surprise when the three walked in to see about waking up the duo. The real surprise was in the emotions felt when they realized what just happened.

"Hayate-chan.." Nanoha stared, "D-did you just kiss Sonic-kun?"

"That's right!" The other brunette giggled and saw before her an opportunity to accomplish more goals, "and it was fun... surely the three of you don't want to miss out on this.. do you? I mean it shouldn't be fair that I had him to myself on this.."

The ploy Hayate set bought by the trio as they each blushed in deep thought and suddenly grew into a competition almost.

"You're right Hayate-chan!" Nanoha pouted, buying the most of it, "We can't you have all the fun with Sonic-kun, right?"

"Yeah," Alicia agreed.

"We all like him too." Fate added, "And it shouldn't be fair that Hayate-chan gets to hog him.."

"U-uh.. g-girls?!" Sonic blinked a bit in confusion, only to gulp at the sudden mischievous smirk and aura combination he saw coming off the new trio.

"Get him!" Nanoha signaled and she, with Fate and Alicia in tow, pounced on the hedgehog for some of their own fun.

One by one, each girl took a turn at kissing the hedgehog, who was far too stunned to do anything let alone even make an attempt to stop them. In Sonic's mind, he was far too much unsure. Here he was, with four girls, each harboring and voicing their feelings for him there and then. And he just wasn't sure what to do about it.

Once the girls finished, they all sat on the same bed, with a semi-conscious hedgehog leaning back against the bed-post. He was close to passing out from all that he just experienced.

"Hmm.." Hayate thought out loud, "we all love Sonic-kun, right?"

"Yeah.." Nanoha confirmed with a blush of her own.

"Y-yeah.." Fate and Alicia also confirmed at the same time with blushes of their own adorned to their faces.

"And if we all tried to take him for ourselves it could hurt our friendships.." the brunette pondered, her smirk in effect as she had something of this sort figured out, "So I propose something.. we share him!"

"S-share?!" Sonic's limit expired there and he passed out.

"Hee hee.." Nanoha giggled, "Kawaii.. Anyway Hayate-chan, I'm up for it!"

"Sharing? Hmm.." Fate and Alicia thought about it for the moment, "Us too!"

"Great!" Hayate giggled and added in her mind _"Success! Now Sonic-kun will have to stay with us!"_

"Girls?" Lindy peeked through the door and just stood there shocked at first glance, from her view she saw a passed out hedgehog that had a crimson blush to his face, and the girls sitting on top of the same bed, all with smiles and giggles, "Did.. I miss something?"

"Oh nothing but confessions of love." Hayate giggled in her response, "I think we broke Sonic-kun though.."

An unsurprised sigh escaped Lindy's lips, she would have been lying if she said she didn't see this sort of situation coming, she saw most of the signs that some of the girls were romantically interested, she knew one thing, things will be more interesting to watch.

"Anyways.. We have to meet up with the higher-ups before we leave... so wake up lover-boy.." Lindy ordered comically.

"Hai!" the girls saluted at the same time.

* * *

**[OP: "Eternal Blaze" Mizuki Nana]**

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 32  
Aftermath of the rescue, new members to introduce

* * *

**[TSAB Main HQ]  
[BGM: "Luca" FFX OST]**

After a rather energetic wake-up call of their love interest, Nanoha, Hayate, Fate, Alicia as well as the blue hedgehog Sonic, met up with Reinforce Eins, Signum, Admiral Lindy Harlaown, Tails and Quint before they reported to the gathering spot that was designated by Admiral Midget Crowbel.

At the designated location for the meeting was the elder admiral Crowbel along with a fully-healed Chrono Harlaown and Megane Alpine, who also carried her young baby Lutecia with her. Along with two new faces, two women of approximately their mid-twenties, one with long blonde flowing hair and blue eyes, the other had pink hair cut boyishly short along with her eyes the same color to match. Both girls appeared to be quite fit, and wore the same outfits, which were best described as nun-dress outfits, attire most common amongst women in churchs. While they were unfamiliar at least to the kids, Wolkenritter and Reinforce Eins, they were not so much to Lindy Harlaown..

"Knight Carim Gracia, Sister Schach!" The admiral greeted them in a surprised expression, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see for myself who the new young ones that seem to be the talk of all Mid-Childa are." Carim, the blonde, answered, "I think it's safe to assume the ones in front of us in question are them?"

"Hai." Lindy confirmed, "Kids, don't be shy, introduce yourselves."

Hayate wheeled herself in front and gave a customary japanese bow in greeting, an action that was not limited to her wheel-chair, "Yagami Hayate. Nice to meet you"

Sonic followed suit and bowed as well, "Sonic Yagami.. Nice to meet you"

Nanoha came next with her polite greeting, "Takamachi Nanoha, pleased to meet you"

Fate stepped up next and repeated, "Fate Testarossa-Harlaown"

and finally, Alicia, stepped forward, "Alicia Testarossa-Harlaown."

Carim and Schach equally bowed in their greeting with the blonde introducing herself, "I'm Carim Gracia, Head Knight of the Saint Church and a member of the Bureau's Board of Directors, with me is my lovely assistant.. Schach Noeura." she added the "lovely" part in a bit of a teasing tone, which got the mentioned pink-head into a bright blush.

"Pleasured to meet your acquaintance." Schach made a quick recovery from the blush.

"So.." Carim cleared her throat and spoke in an informal and serious tone in regards to Hayate and Sonic, "From what I can tell, you, Hayate are the mistress of what used to be the Book of Darkness and now the Tome of the Night Sky, while you, Sonic are her personal knight, all the recordings I've seen of you have you two practically joined at the hip on missions along with your other comrades, but you are also both the most inexperienced of magic-users."

"Hai.." Both Sonic and Hayate looked down a bit after the slight criticism given.

"Don't look so glum." Carim encouraged optimistically, "That's what all the training is for. And from what I hear, you two especially need the extra training to control all the power you have.. and that's what I'm offering from myself and Schach."

"Offer?" Sonic and Hayate asked curiously.

"Hai." Schach confirmed, "Should you accept.. When we have the time, we'll see personally to your training. Sonic, I'll help you with your combat skills, which, if need be, I can discuss with your current instructor."

"That would be me." Signum pointed out, "I'm sure we can work something out."

"And I'll help Hayate with her magic control. We both have Rare Skills and I think I can help you in addition to your own instructor." Carim noted.

"Which is me.." Reinforce nodded, "If it's for helping both Hayate and Sonic, we can get a deal worked out for us all to benefit."

"One problem.." Lindy noted, "They're going to be attending school when not on Bureau's time or training.. They need to be on earth for most of the time unless either emergencies come up or they're on break."

"That can be resolved." Carim offered, "We can take a ship to your world on certain days such as when they are on break or otherwise and we can help out then.."

"That would be appreciated." Lindy nodded in agreement, "But the real decision is up to Sonic-kun and Hayate-chan."

"Can we ask our other friends?" Sonic asked in reference to Nanoha, Tails, Alicia and Fate.

"Sure." Carim agreed, "This is an important decision and we don't want to force you into anything."

"Thanks" Hayate smiled in gratitude and pulled Sonic and the others aside.

Sonic waited until they were out of earshot of most of the adults gathered before he could begin polling his friends for opinions on the offers they were given.

"What do you guys think?" Sonic asked.

"I think it'll be great." Nanoha noted, "Plus if it's possible, we could also get training and I could learn how to control my body better."

"I heard many things about the Saint Church while I was still on my probation with Onii-chan after the incident with Mother and the Jewel Seeds." Fate noted, "To be able to learn from the best of them is an honor."

"I'm with her." Alicia added in agreement.

"Can we do it, Sonic?" Tails asked, "Their technology amazes me."

"Hayate-chan?" Nanoha asked.

"I'm not sure.. I'm afraid we could be separated..." the brunette voiced, "Like what if we have to go other places.."

"I'm sure if we asked they'll try not to have us separated.." Sonic noted, "At least I hope so.."

"Let's ask first then." Nanoha declared.

"Right!" everyone agreed and returned back to the adult circle.

Carim had the feeling a decision of some sorts was made and asked, "So, what have you guys came up with?"

"Before we accept.." Sonic noted, "We have something to ask."

"Is it possible we can train and not be separated from our friends?" Hayate asked, "I mean, we've been through so much, and I don't really want to think about us ever having to split apart."

"That is very possible," Carim smiled, "It wouldn't be right to separate any of you. From what I saw you've all bonded throughout your missions, helping one another when it was needed. That kind of teamwork and chemistry is so hard to find nowadays.. and to do anything that damages the bond you all share with one another will be bad."

"So, you mean none of us will be separated?" Sonic asked.

"Not if I have any say in that matter.." Carim nodded, "And I do.. I'll do all in my power to ensure of that.. However, if you're all going to work more in the Bureau, I do suggest you start thinking about what your career path is.."

"Hai, ma'am!" The trainees nodded in acknowledgment.

"I think that settles everything." Midget Crowbel announced, "Your squad is free to leave, Admiral Harlaown.. after one last thing is taken care of."

"What's that?" Lindy asked

"With Zest Grangeitz gone.." Crowbel started, "He's left behind his injured team-mates in his sacrifice, Megane Alpine and your son Chrono Harlaown. And we don't want to risk any further harm. Therefore, I'd like to suggest that they be transferred to your unit."

"Why?" Lindy asked, "I mean, nothing against working with Chrono-kun, but why my unit?"

"Easier workload." Admiral Crowbel explained, "Your "Eggman" character doesn't have too many powerful threats working for him and even then he's not active every day so it gives your unit the chance to recuperate. A chance that is very much needed for Alpine and Harlaown."

"Yeah." Lindy noted, "And come to think of it, Eggman hasn't been doing anything recently."

"He's probably still recovering his forces from our last victory against him." Sonic offered, "If I know that old creep, he'll probably have something big when he's done."

"With that in mind." Lindy noted, "We better tread cautiously when dealing with him.. Admiral Crowbel?"

"Hai?" the elder admiral acknowledged.

"We'll take Megane-san and Chrono-kun into our unit." Lindy noted, "With Knuckles gone for the time being, we'll need all the help we can get."

"Then take them with you." Crowbel ordered, "Now, with everything all sorted out, you're free to leave. Admiral Harlaown, you should receive official results from your student's test later today."

"Understood." Lindy and the others saluted, "Thank you very much"

With nothing left to do on their agenda, Lindy and her squad, along with the new additions of Chrono and Megane, left the planet on their Investigative Ship "Arthra"

* * *

**[Undisclosed Location]  
[BGM: "An Undocumented Battle" Dissidia Duodecim]**

The cyborgs from before, Tre and Cinque, along with a glasses-wearing cyborg with long brown hair, met up in a center region to make a report to their creator and master, an unknown figure cloaked by shadows.

"Doctor.." Cinque started, her seniority amongst her "siblings" well established, "We lost one of the factories."

"I'm aware of that." the figure spoke in a somewhat deep, male voice, "I understand there were two groups that participated in the raid."

"Hai." Tre acknowledged, "We did take out one of the mages, who has been secured by Quattro. The other two were assisted by the second group."

"From what I saw" The figure spoke again, "Cinque, I heard that at the cost of defeating one of the mages, you suffered an injury."

"Hai.." the smaller cyborg looked down and pointed to her right eye, which now bore a black eyepatch, "I'll recover though."

"If you like" the "Doctor" offered, "I could arrange for a replacement eye."

"No." Cinque declined, "I'd rather keep this one. It will at least serve as my own punishment for carelessness in underestimating my foe.. As well as a kill that could have been unnecessary.."

"If that is your wish.." the figure moved on, "As for the second group?"

"They gave us trouble." Tre noted, "This party was nothing like the mages either us or the drones have faced so far.. One in particular had speed that outmatched my own."

"They also had a cyborg of their own who was immune to our AMF." Cinque added, "Though, from what I could tell, she wasn't even aware of that fact until we faced her.. Which means she doesn't fully realize just what she is. And it's possible she wasn't a cyborg to begin with."

"The Bureau, converting mages into cyborgs?" A genuine surprise tone was heard from the figure, "Now that is something worth looking into.."

"Doctor?" Cinque asked in a bit of curiousness betraying her usual business-like tone, "What do you mean?"

"I'll look over the footage that came as a result from the factory.. In the meantime, I'd like the two of you to do a favor for me." The "Doctor" asked.

"What is it?" Tre asked.

"Follow this new party, observe where they are from." the figure ordered, "Whatever you do, do not make any attempts to engage them in combat. A low profile is recommended."

"Understood!" Cinque and Tre saluted.

"You'll take a ship and follow theirs. Don't worry about being spotted, I had this one custom fit with cloaking to hide your presence." the "Doctor" added, "I will contact you if there is anything else. You may go now."

"Hai!" Both Tre and Cinque saluted and left the figure to his own thoughts.

"_Another cyborg.. This could be interesting and useful._" The figure thought to himself, _"I must tread carefully on this one.. If they are as powerful as reported then the last thing I want is to be on the wrong end of their punishment."_

* * *

**[Non-Administrated Planet # 97 "Earth"]  
[No BGM]**

The squad, along with their new additions, arrived safely at the planet they called "home". Settling into the actual planet was no real trouble for either Chrono, who took up residence in his mother's home in Uminari, nor Megane, who was given lodging by her former team-mate Quint.

After a long, hard and taxing trip, nightfall couldn't come faster for the recruits to turn in early and prepare for whatever awaited them in the next day.

**[End of Main Chapter]**

* * *

**[Omake: Hayate's cosplay returns!]**

The evening following the hilarity ensued wake-up antics of Hayate saw her and her models Sonic and Reinforce Eins gathered in the living room. Not so surprisingly, Nanoha also attended, but the real surprise was the addition of Alicia and Fate, who was "convinced" by the young cyborg into watching what the cosplay was all about with Hayate and her hedgehog.

"Hee hee.." Hayate giggled, "Looks like everyone's all gathered up. This is great. Now you get to see my hard work. As well as a "cute" side to our little hedgehog friend."

Sonic gulped in nerves at the way Hayate said that, "H-Hayate.. are you sure? In front of everyone?"

"I'm sure.." the brunette answered, "Besides once I'm done with you, I guarantee that the others will fawn over you."

"O-okay.." The hedgehog sighed in defeat, in his mind, he still had no idea what goes through Hayate's head on these topics, or how he still got involved.

To even further the hedgehog's discomfort, the main cause of the bet that fixed Sonic to be the cosplay model of the energetic Hayate, Vita of the Wolkenritter, made her appearance known as well.

"V-vita?! You too?" the hedgehog grew silent, "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking in.. I heard from Hayate that she's been able to do so much, and I wanted to see how "cute" she can make you." The loli-knight of the Wolkenritter said with a smirk.

"And here's your outfit, Sonic-kun." Hayate handed the hedgehog an all too familiar blue bag, "This one's my favorite"

The hedgehog pulled out the outfit to reveal a white dress outfit that Nanoha recognized to be the girls uniform of her elementary school. The only real noticeable detail was that the dress was tailored to fit a girl that held a small-but-noticeable bust, if the cups coming from the chest were any clue. This got Sonic's fears increased with another gulp.

"W-wait.. isn't this a little b-bigger than usual?" Sonic asked innocently and nervously, poor guy, "I d-don't know if.. I want the others to see this yet.."

"Oh relax. Sonic-kun" Hayate smirked as she energetically forced the hedgehog into the uniform, "You'll look cute and they'll agree. Trust me!"

The first result was a boy hedgehog in a somewhat ill-fitting uniform, blushing a bright red in all the embarrassment he felt. Hayate wasn't even done yet, but she heard a few giggles in admiration of the work she's done.

"Wow, he does look cute!" Alicia noted.

"I'm not done just yet.." Hayate giggled mischievously, "Just watch."

With a quick flick of her hands, the brunette coated her model in a flash of light that lasted several seconds. Once the flash expired, the end result was as advertised by the young Hayate. What was once a cross-dressed hedgehog in an ill-fitting dress that still looked cute, was replaced by an absolutely beautiful pre-teen girl hedgehog with the same fur color as Sonic and quills stream-lined down. A face lightly adorned with make-up and to top it all off, a figure to compliment the dress, including the chest area.

Sonic, still not accustomed to the cosplay body his friend put him in, blushed brightly and stood still and silent, not even sure what to think, though a lingering fear of rejection by the other girls was present in his mind.

In all reality, the feminized hedgehog's fears were answered in an energetic matter as the trio of Nanoha, Fate and Alicia all echoed the same overall thought, "Cute..."

"E-eh?" the hedgehog blinked

"Isn't he?" Hayate teased as she quickly took advantage of her model's lack of attention and squeezed and fondled the small but still budding breasts with a teasing lick of the hedgehog's neck, "And these are real!"

"E-eh?!" Sonic gasped and blushed even more from the sudden action, which left him open to a tackle-glomp from the trio of Fate, Nanoha and Alicia

"Sorry, Sonic-chan" Nanoha put some emphasis on the "chan" suffix, "You just look too cute to resist."

"Y-yeah." Fate added with a blush

"We wouldn't mind if this happened again." Alicia noted, blushing herself.

"Well, well, he does make it cute." Vita teased with a smirk.

To tease the hedgehog's feelings and embarrassment even further, each girl, including Vita, gave Sonic a quick peck-kiss on the feminized lips.

After the moment of humor was all done the hedgehog couldn't help but have a lingering thought, _"M-maybe.. since the other girls like it.. this cosplay thing isn't so bad.."_

"What did I tell ya, Sonic-kun." Hayate smirked in victory and gloated to the again-male hedgehog, "I told you they'd find it cute.."

"Y-yeah.." Sonic blushed again, "T-they did.."

"Now.. onto the next outfit!" the brunette announced.

"Eh?!" The hedgehog passed out from there.

The very action brought another smirk to Hayate's features, "Perfect chance... Vita, go call the others again."

"With pleasure.." Vita smirked and headed for the phone.

"_Now to capitalize.."_ Hayate thought to herself again, _"On a perfect chance."_

To Be Continued!

**[Ending: "Spiritual Garden" Tamura Yukari]**

* * *

**[End of Chapter 32]**

Author's Notes: I'm very very evil.. aren't I? Now taking more cosplay ideas


	33. Prelude to a New Adventure

SonicANIME2010 here, bringing in another chapter to Knight of the Night Sky. Well hope everyone's enjoyed the holidays. I have, got a couple of nice presents. A few new games for my Xbox, notably Skyrim and Batman Arkham Asylum, but what got me more excited was that I got a new ski jacket and pants. That way I won't be living off of hand-me-downs and cheapo stuff.. anyways.. back to the chapter.. alright, it's belated, but here is the next chapter

* * *

**[In orbit over Non-Administrated Planet #97 "Earth"]  
[BGM: "An Undocumented Battle" Dissidia Duodecim]**

A small ship entered the orbit of Earth, at the first glance of the Investigative Ship "Arthra" it started to slow down. Inside the ship were Tre and Cinque, the combat cyborgs the kids recently encountered on their rescue mission on Mid-Childa.

"Slow down." Cinque ordered from the side-chair while her partner was driving.

Tre nodded and slowed the ship down even further, the engines decreased noise as the ship moved slower, "So this is the world we tracked their ship to."

"And there's the ship right there.." Cinque added, "Take it slow, Tre.. This ship may be invisible to their radars, but that won't matter if it's making a loud enough noise to be noticed."

"Understood.." Tre acknowledged and set the ship to a mere coasting speed if that.

"If their ship is easy to track." the smaller cyborg noted as she fiddled with her eyepatch a bit to get used to it, "Then they'll be easier to find on planet.."

"We also have a lead," Tre noted, "There's been small but numerous magical energy outburst fixated around a central point."

"We'll land the ship on the edge of the city of the main source of mana." her partner declared softly, "Take us in for a landing,"

"Hai." the taller cyborg nodded and pressed a few buttons on the control display.

"Hold on!" Cinque held her partner back, "Another ship's warping in.."

Sure enough a medium-sized ship exited a warp drive and docked itself inside the Arthra. The intentions of said ship were unknown to the cyborgs, but, seeing as the ship didn't carry what they were searching for, they shrugged it off and landed on earth.

* * *

**[OP: "Eternal Blaze" Mizuki Nana]**

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 33  
A new beginning awaits

* * *

**[Non-Administrated Planet #97 "Earth"]**

It's been several weeks since Sonic and his friends completed their first big rescue mission on Mid-Childa, and things have calmed down quite a bit. Training was able to resume peacefully, with Sonic starting to make little progress on controlling his Unison with Reinforce. The intent of the training was for him to build up enough mental dominance so that way when he's mentally able to sustain full control during the Unison, his device will switch from Eins to the miniature Zwei.

The combat cyrbogs, Cinque and Tre, were easily able to identify the targets of interest on their first day of landing, and per orders, observed from an apartment building they were able to purchase with funds lent to them from the Doctor.

The start of a new school year was soon to come for Nanoha, Fate and Hayate. Arrangements had been made for Alicia, Sonic and Hayate to transfer into Nanoha and Fate's classes at Seishou Elementary. The school was co-ed so it wasn't too difficult for Sonic to be able to attend. How Lindy managed to get it all set up was still a mystery to said kids.

* * *

**[Yagami Residence]**

Today marked Sonic and Hayate's first days in their new school. In excitement they woke up early to get ready. Sonic's uniform, which consisted of a sailor top with shorts outfit, came in the mail. Hayate's uniform, which was the same as Nanoha and Fate's also came in the same box. Seishou was probably being a little over-efficient in their shipping.

"Well at least their girl uniforms are cute." Hayate sighed, "Too bad they won't let you wear one."

"I'm surprised they're letting me enroll.. aren't I a bit older?" the hedgehog asked.

"two years isn't saying much." the brunette shrugged, "Besides, even if they did bump you up the grades, you probably wouldn't be able to succeed much academically."

"That big of a difference?" Sonic just stared.

"Yup.. Japan's one of the higher ranked nations in terms of how academically successful their students are." Hayate confirmed.

"It's also part of the arrangements I made for you, Sonic-kun." Lindy spoke as she let herself in followed by Nanoha, Fate and Alicia, "So long as Hayate-chan's handicapped by her wheelchair, the school's counting on you to help her get around."

"Yes, Lindy-san." Sonic noted politely.

"Good.. now as far as your training is concerned, you'll still get the same training every day, only we moved the time to after your class-time for a specific day ends." The admiral noted, "Some of the members of the Saint Church arrived earlier, and they looked at the training videos we took of your sessions, and starting today, they will get you started on their programs, which will work hand-in-hand with the ones you're already in."

"What do they include?" Sonic asked.

"For Sonic, Melee combat by some of the Saint Church's best instructors, including Schach Noeura, who will drop by here time-to-time when she's not busy." Lindy listed off a few items, "Nanoha, shooting training and melee combat training.. Fate and Alicia get melee combat with some shooting training as needed.. and Hayate, well Carim Gracia will have special training for you.. as well as Sonic, seeing as both of you share a Rare Skill."

"Rare Skill?" Sonic and Hayate asked with their heads tilted, that term went over their head.

"Think of it as a trait that makes you both unique from other mages.." Lindy noted, "All are different, Carim uses one, so she'll be able to teach you how to use yours well.."

"Oh.." the duo nodded, "When do we start again?"

"After School.. which starts in about ten minutes." Lindy noted, "I'll drive you guys there."

* * *

**[Seishou Elementary School]**

Lindy dropped the kids off just as the school bell rang. She, along with Sonic, Hayate and Alicia were escorted to the classroom by a male instructor. Nanoha and Fate had already went in because of their schedule. The teacher did not take likely to her usually on-time students being late.

"Takamachi, Harlaown. I know this is the first day of the year and you're all coming off a vacation, so tardiness isn't unsurprising, so I'll let you both off." the teacher noted, "Please try to be on-time like you two usually are."

"Sorry sensei." Nanoha bowed, "But we were caught up in something."

"Don't let it happen again." The teacher nodded as she adjusted her glasses, a knock on the door distracted her attention, "Come in"

The instructor went in first, followed by Alicia, Hayate and Sonic who was wheeling the brunette in. Lindy stood aside, acting as a chaperone.

"Apologies for the interruption" The new teacher bowed, "But we have a few transferees to introduce." and indicated the trio, "Go on.. don't be shy."

Sonic went first and bowed, thankful for his crash course in proper Japanese introductions, "My name is Yagami Sonic, Pleased to meet you all."

A quick glance at Nanoha was returned with a smile and the girl mouthing "Good job" to compliment the new student.

After Sonic stepped back he wheeled Hayate forward, the brunette was more energetic in her introduction which was a customary bow with verbals, "My name is Yagami Hayate. Nice to meet you, I hope we all can get along well.

After Hayate came Alicia, who like her "twin" was a bit more shy, nevertheless she bowed "Harlaown Alicia. Nice to meet you all.."

"These three are transferring into our class." The teacher said formally to the other students in the mostly-female class, "Help them out in any way you can if they get lost."

"Hai!" The students acknowledged, Nanoha, Fate, Alisa and Suzuka amongst the most notables.

"Still.. class started ten minutes ago. Next time, they should take better care to arrive on time." the instructor in charge noted.

"Ah. That was my fault.." Lindy noted to her embarrassment, "I made a wrong turn driving them in.."

"Second time this has happened.. should I suggest you get a map?" the teacher chuckled a bit in the humor, which got several students to giggle in addition.

"_Lindy-san..." _Nanoha sent mentally with a sigh, _"Please think of a better excuse"_

"_What?! This one has some merit, it's hard to navigate the city"_ The admiral defended her choice.

"_It gets easier after a few months... and you've been here for almost a year!" _The cyborg mage wasn't about to let her admiral off the hook there.

"Anyway.. Sonic-kun, Alicia-chan and Hayate-chan pick a seat" The instructor ordered after the humor settled.

With that, Alicia took her seat right besides Fate, while Hayate and Sonic took the seats behind Nanoha, the hedgehog opting for the seat behind his adopted sister.

"Anyways.. if that's all?" The teacher in charge of the classroom asked the other one.

"Nope.. carry on." The elder male instructor nodded and left the room with Lindy in tow.

Class began as scheduled from there with the instructor taking several minutes to discuss what her students will learn for the week, as well as announcing the lack of homework due for the first week. School went on as scheduled.

* * *

**[Training Field after school]**

The school day ended at around two in the afternoon. Since neither Nanoha, Alisa or Suzuka did not have their cram school to attend yet, they went to the training field with Sonic, Alicia, Fate and Hayate. The civilians were quite curious about how their friends went on in training and wanted to sit in and watch.

The weather was bright and sunny with the temperature at a manageable forty degrees. The best conditions the trainees and instructors will get.

Carim Gracia was able to personally attend the training session for the day, but Schach was out on assignment and not due back for a couple of days. She could still handle what she promised on her own though.

Nanoha, Alicia and Fate trained together with a couple of specialists in shooting and melee. Sonic and Hayate were trained personally by the head knight of the Saint Church while Reinforce Eins and Signum watched.

"As you were probably told already." Carim noted to the duo of Sonic and Hayate, both changed into their Knight Clothing prior to the start, "The two of you possess what we identify as a Rare Skill. The skill is called Collect and Use (Shushu Koshi for those who want the japanese title)."

"What does it do?" Sonic asked.

"Have you noticed that some, if not most, of your spells are copied from your friends?" Carim asked.

"Yeah.. Sonic-kun uses Nanoha's Starlight Breaker and I can use her Divine Shooter" Hayate nodded, "And some of the lighting spells we used were used by Fate-chan first."

"The skill allows you both access to all the spells that belonged to the mages who's cores were absorbed by your book." Carim explained, "No matter how much of the core was absorbed.. If the mage's Linker Core was partly absorbed the data of the spells they had access to at the time of absorption was automatically copied and written into your tome."

"At the time?" Sonic asked.

"Yes.. it's limited by that." Carim noted, "For example, your friend Nanoha had her core absorbed by the book, at the time her device wasn't upgraded and she had a limited array of spells, but now she's learned new ones.. You'd only have access to her older ones."

"Oh." the duo nodded in understanding.

"Still, the two of you pack a lot of power in the spells you're given access to." Carim noted, "And the amount of options is varied depending on who was absorbed.. knowing that your knights were at work filling the book, I imagine they'd face a variety of foes that they used the book to absorb. During the first few days of this training, we'll isolate what spells were copied and figure out which ones you two would feel the most comfortable using. Understood?"

"Hai!" the duo acknowledged.

"Good.. now let's start with the spells you've used already." Carim announced.

Their training began with Sonic and Hayate test-firing the spells they already used. The elements varied from ice to lightning the duo got from Fate, to the "Divine" spells that Nanoha held use over when she was first starting out.

Hours passed and the training ended with Carim dismissing the two young trainees, telling them that while they made some progress, there's still a long ways to go and their progress was just the tip of a very large iceberg.

On an interesting note, Suzuka and Alisa, who originally tagged along to watch, were identified by several mages as having an affinity for magic of their own, something that interested a few of the instructors. With the access to the engineering department on the Arthra, Lindy requested the creation of two training devices for the two to use during the next training session for a test.

* * *

**[Several miles away]**

Cinque and Tre spied on the training session of the targets of interest. Crouched by a cliffside, they took notes of abilities, but couldn't get much to work with yet.

"They haven't fought each other yet." Cinque noted, "When they spar, then we can watch for their weaknesses.

"The duo trained by the yellow-haired one can be dangerous if they realized the true potential they hold." Tre added, "Their Cyborg also seemed unused to her own power.. What do you think we should do?"

"Just sit by and watch.." Cinque suggested, "If we tried capturing any of them now, it'd be suicide.. Besides, the Doctor left strict orders that we observe, do not initiate."

"Understood.." Tre stood up, "I'm heading back."

"I'll be right with you." Cinque acknowledged, taking a moment to think before standing up, _"The Doctor is right.. they are interesting... still.. Why is he interested in them? What plans could he have.."_

Shaking the thought of curiosity out of her mind, the smaller cyborg took one last glance at the targets before following her partner.

What motives could the controller of the Combat Cyborgs have? Eggman has been too quiet lately, could there be another scheme in his planning?

**[End of Main Chapter]**

* * *

**[Omake: Hayate's Cosplay Returns (Part 2)]**

Hayate Yagami, cosplay enthusiast, was scheming. Scheming over how to take advantage of her unconscious hedgehog of a model. She had the perfect chance, she couldn't afford to waste it.

Nanoha, Alicia and Fate, the trio called back by Vita, arrived to find their wheel-chair bound friend pacing back in forth in thought.

"Hayate-chan?" Nanoha asked, "What's up?"

"Oh.. just thinking of something.." Hayate noted, "Sonic-kun's unconscious but I don't know how long..was hoping you girls could help me in surprising him."

"How?" Alicia asked.

"By helping me make him as cute as possible" the otaku smiled, "Now come help me, quick before he wakes up"

"Right!" The trio nodded, they were a bit excited over the idea.

Giggles and sounds of fabric flying filled the room as the girls had their fun.

Minutes later, Sonic woke up, but he woke up feeling a bit weird. Odd objects were attached to his legs, chest and head.

He woke up to the voices of Hayate, Nanoha, Fate and Alicia giggling over something. Something he had to guess involving him since he was surrounded by the girls.

"Oh look, Sonic-chan's awake." Nanoha giggled mischievously.

"Nanoha? Girls?" Sonic blinked as he slowly stood up, hampered by a shift of weight.

"Oh, you shouldn't have left yourself so open." Hayate giggled, "Because this is what happens"

The brunette directed the hedgehog to mirror and pointed. On the other side was an outright cute hedgehog with slicked down hair, wearing a cute maid's outfit that revealed a small bit of the hedgehog's small bust. The hedgehog's face had make-up lightly, applied, giving them a cute look. Even Sonic couldn't deny how cute the reflection was, as evidenced in his blush, too bad it was him they used as the model.

"You know we did a good job, Sonic-chaaan" Hayate teased, "Admit it.. you like cosplay, you wouldn't be reacting this way otherwise.."

A defeated sigh escaped the hedgehog, "Fine... I.. l-like to cosplay with you."

"Good!" Hayate cheered, "Success! And I got the other girls in it too!"

Hayate.. tricky as always, will always have more plans.

**[Ending: "Spiritual Garden" Tamura Yukari]**

* * *

**[End of Chapter 33]**

Author's Notes: Shorter yes, but with the time, and how busy I was, it's the best I can do.. more to come!


	34. Adventure arc Start

SonicANIME2010 here, bringing in another chapter of Knight of the Night Sky, I apologize for the long delay, it is just infuriating. This is the third time I'm re-typing this post. I used Open Office Writer for all of my stories, but now it decides to stop working on me.. So back to Word I go… okay. Now here's the chapter

* * *

It's been almost two years since Sonic and his friends rescued Chrono and Megane from the factory. Since then, some things have changed, others have not. As far as the Blue Team of Special Mobile Force 97 was concerned, they haven't changed much in terms of roster, but they have improved greatly in their training. Sonic and Hayate, both users of the Rare Skill "Collect and Use", have gotten a small grasp on the abilities and spells available to them from the Tome, but they still had a long way to go. Hayate's legs have healed somewhat, but only to the point where she can walk with crutches for a few minutes before having to go back to her wheelchair. Fate and Alicia both started to train as Enforcers, starting as aides to their squad's resident Enforcer, Chrono Harlaown. Nanoha, with the help of Subaru and Ginga, got a further grasp of her cyborg body, and able to access her abilities at will without needing her Barrier Jacket, only side-effect is tthat while doing so she'd have to live with the amber eyes, but she didn't mind that.

As for the Red Team, Knuckles got his act together and rejoined the Bureau, again under the Red Team, which added Megane Alpine and Chrono Harlaown to join Vita, Signum and Quint Nakajima. Quint was excited to work with Megane again, and the feeling was mutual. They protect the Master Emerald or on some occasions, help out the Blue team

As for Tails's Yellow Team, which held the young fox, as well as Zafira, Arf and Shamal, and only were a back-up support team, they added two new trainees, surprisingly enough, Alisa Banning and Suzuka Tsukimura, both still learning, but they were able to learn basic shooting and combat training. They primarily test new equipment for others in their squad, but they can all hold their own if necessary.

As for Eggman, his plans have acted up again, but nothing as drastic as Little Planet or Angel Island. Instead, they were centered around a city called Station Square, located a few miles near the islands of Sonic's first few adventures. To investigate the reasoning of Eggman's attacks, Admiral Harlaown had the squad set up a safehouse in the city, where it's currently managed by either the Blue team when they weren't in school, or the Red Team otherwise.

The Combat Cyborgs who were sent to follow the squad, Cinque and Tre, were joined by a new cyborg. Sein, a young, sky-blue haired girl modeled with a mid-teen body, though was smaller than Tre, was sent out by the mysterious doctor to assist their observation, in addition, training and testing out their new IS.

Let the new adventure begin

* * *

**[OP: "Eternal Blaze" Mizuki Nana]**

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 34  
The New Adventure, Mysterious Beast Chaos attacks!

* * *

**[Angel Island]  
[BGM: "Unknown From M.E ~Instrumental~" Sonic Adventure]**

The night shift, the graveyard shift, whatever name it goes by, the same concept applies, working late at night can be a pain. That sentiment especially extended to the assigned protection of the Master Emerald. The Red Team endured yet another hour of boredom. The weather didn't make any matters better either, the early winter cold air was tough to endure, but they lasted it out.

Most of the time when they took the night shift, Signum and Vita would bring playing cards for Poker, Blackjack or Cribbage, the winner varied between the games. Vita often won at poker, that loli knight had an unreadable poker face. Signum and Chrono equally matched one another in cribbage. As far as Blackjack, it was a toss-up, even Knuckles won, and usually he lost at card games.

Today, the red echidna found himself calmly overlooking the new terrain under the island. To give some ease of access, Lindy authorized the move of the island to the Mystic Ruins, not only that, when it moved to its location, Knuckles couldn't help but feel a sudden sense of familiarity, almost as if the island belonged near the ruins.

"Knuckles?" Megane asked as she approached the echidna, the other teammates enjoyed a round of poker, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." Knuckles answered, "About this place. There's something familiar about it, but I can't figure out what it is"

"Earlier, Vita and Signum scouted the area." The purple-haired woman noted, "They found entrances to some of the mountain regions and a cart track that led to the forest area. We plan on investigating them further tomorrow."

"Thanks" the echidna nodded, "I also was thinking of something else. As far back as I can remember, I've been living here on this island, always protecting the Master Emerald, from anything that can harm it. I used to think I'd have to do it alone"

"Well you aren't alone anymore." Megane noted, "You rejoined the Bureau, and Lindy put our team together. I hope you realize you're not alone anymore. You've been doing great so far. Keep it up."

The echidna nodded and reflected a bit, he's become much calmer since rejoining the Bureau, the instructors managed to drill some patience into his head, "I jus-" a loud shatter of a noise interrupted the conversation, as well as the poker game, "What the?!"

"Sounded like it came from the Master Emerald." Signum noted, "Devices ready!"

As ordered, Vita, Chrono, Quint, Megane and Knuckles all shifted to their respective Knight clothing and Barrier Jackets. Quint, Megane and Chrono had similar jackets on as were part of the Bureau standard issue uniforms. Vita had her usual red gothic Lolita dress and Signum had her usual battle dress. Knuckles opted for his usual red armor set.

* * *

**[BGM: "Strain" Sonic Adventure OST]**

The team, accompanied by Megane's summon, the insect humanoid Garyu, investigated the source of the noise. They found the Master Emerald, shattered into pieces, pieces that were scattered out from the impact, the source of the impact was a liquid-like blue creature, with large lime-green glowing visor-like eyes and what looked like a brain in its see-through liquid-like head.

"Who are you?!" Knuckles was quick to confront the mysterious monster, "Did you do this to the Master Emerald? You'll pay!"

The echidna twirled his twin blades and rushed head-on for the monster, only to run head-first into a nearby pillar of the altar as the monster plunged itself into the ground as a puddle to avoid the guardian's attack. Garyu launched a Shock Bolt, a shooting spell that wasn't too powerful, but carried a distracting noise effect, but it too was of no use as the creature disappeared in it's puddle form.

"What the heck was that?!" Knuckles called back his blades, "I've never seen anything like it."

The island beneath the team's feet rumbled, gathering more attention and concern. Vita was the first to notice and voice her concern.

"Oy! What's going on? Why's the island shaking?" the loli-knight looked around in confusion.

"Great, it's happening already!" The echidna explained the cause, "Without the power of the Master Emerald. The island's going to fall into the ocean!"

"Brace yourselves!" Signum ordered quickly.

The red team grasped at whatever they could as the island made a harsh impact into the ocean beneath them. The impact caused massive waves to spread all over the ocean around the island. The waves died out after several miles, but they gave some excitement to a few surfers.

* * *

**[Station Square]  
[BGM: "It Doesn't Matter ~Instrumental~" Sonic Adventure]**

While the night shift at Angel Island was a bore, at least the nightly patrol for the Blue team proved to have a little more excitement, a trio of the Blue Team, Sonic, Alicia and Reinforce Eins, took a round of patrol, hoping to find any leads on Eggman, if there were any, while the safehouse was managed by the other three. The members of the patrol alternated, the ones in charge of the safe-house also acted as a medium for any orders broadcasted from Admiral Lindy Harlaown.

Reinforce Eins ordered her current two comrades, Alicia and Sonic, to halt for the moment as she took a knee to receive a message.

"It looked like what? How are the Red Team holding up? Any injuries?" Eins asked and waited as she got her answer, "We'll be on the lookout, thanks Hayate-ojou-sama."

"What's up?" Sonic asked in concern as he heard the Red Team being mentioned.

"An unknown creature created havoc at the Shrine of the Master Emerald on Angel Island. It shattered the gem into dozens of pieces, and the pieces flew off everywhere. Not only that; without the power of the emerald, the island fell into the ocean. None of the team was injured thankfully." Eins explained.

"What does the creature look like?" Alicia asked.

"Liquid-like.. large green-glowing eyes, had what looked like a brain visible in it's head." Reinforce read off the details from the descriptions she was given from Hayate, who got them from Signum.

"Well so far all we had were a few muggings.." the blonde southpaw noted, "Been a quiet evening."

As she said that, several helicopters flew past their vantage point on the rooftop, they were also followed by a pinkish-red sphere that certainly got the mages' attention.

"The night's still young." Eins frowned, "We should follow those helicopters."

"Didn't GUN say they'd arrest us if we got involved in their stuff again?" Sonic asked.

"Because we outperformed their agents, they've been so absorbed in their pride." Reinforce frowned further in seriousness, "Let the fool have their pride and they'll be possessed by it.. That's why they don't like our unit."

"Did you see that sphere?" The hedgehog asked, "I felt an odd energy from it."

"And it was following the GUN helicopters." Alicia added.

"Let's follow them.." Eins ordered, "If it turns out to be just some random incident, we'll back off and let the GUN play with their toys."

"Right!" Sonic and Alicia nodded and the trio followed the helicopters to their destination.

* * *

**[BGM: "Strain" Sonic Adventure]**

The helicopters arrived at a scene outside of the Police Station. It was a standoff between GUN agents armed with machine guns and the same blue creature that appeared on Angel Island.

"Halt!" the male commanding officer in charge ordered of the creature, "You are completely surrounded, surrender yourself!"

The creature did no such thing, instead it slowly stepped forward in an act of perceived defiance. Machine guns were clicked off of their safety and the officers aimed right for the body of the creature.

"Lock on target!" The officer ordered, "Ready, Fire!"

The officers fired off a burst of bullets, about thirty per officer as that was the amount their assault rifles had in their clips. The bullets did nothing sadly, they impacted the water-like body but fell down to the ground.

"Damn!" The officer cursed, "Our weapons are useless."

"Then maybe ours will have more effect" Reinforce Eins offered as she, Alicia and Sonic arrived, already changed into their respective barrier jackets and knight clothing. The hedgehog donned his usual blue breastplate and shorts outfit with black, finger-less gloves, and his sword was similar to Signum's in blade type and hilt, but also bore a crest of twin blue and yellow crescent moons intersecting one in another in a way that they appeared to reflect off one another. Alicia had her outfit which was similar to Fate's, only a bit more modest, and also had a cloak like her sister's. Her device was in a halberd/pole-axe like shape. Reinforce's clothing was a simple black sleeve-less shirt and short-skirt combo with a naval blue jacket and waist-skirt, socks that were mis-matched in size, one went to her ankle the other past her knee, and the outfit was topped off with black finger-less gloves.

"You again?" The officer groaned, "I thought you were told we would arrest you if you interfered."

"Special case, officer." Eins went to the point, "Since your weapons have no use, why not let us have a try. Besides, I could feel a dangerous power coming from that creature."

"If you think I'm going to step aside and watch you and your kids make a mockery of our officers, you have another thing com-ack!" The officer started but was interrupted when Reinforce grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up in a constricting way.

"Fool! You have no idea what you're dealing with!" The silver-haired beauty of a Unison Device snarled in annoyance, "Whatever that creature is, it's beyond whatever you have at your disposal, but maybe we can deal with it."

"Sir?" A female officer queried, "Orders?"

"Make your choice." Eins calmed herself.

"Grr…" The officer in charge glared, "Fine.. everyone fall back!"

"Thank you" Eins released the officer, "Sonic, Alicia, with me"

"Right!" The duo followed the device and readied themselves in respective stances.

* * *

**[BGM: "Chaos" Sonic Adventure]**

The creature attacked first, with it's water-like hands shifted into fists, it slowly spun and flung it's arms like a flail, it was slow, but it packed a lot of power as it dented the lightposts surrounding the area. Thankfully, the trio were able to dodge with a simple leap.

Seeing his chance, Sonic leaped and with all the momentum, drove his sword downward into a 90 degree angle with the creature's head. The force was powerful enough to make the creature literally split into pieces in a shock-wave like explosion. As quickly as the creature was scattered, it reformed itself.

"Found a weak point!" Sonic noted, "Aim for the head!"

"It reforms itself after a physical attack," Eins noted, "But it still gets the hit."

"Let's see what happens with my attacks." Alicia noted as she shifted her device to the more powerful broadsword form that she held in her left hand, "Aim for the head, right?"

"Yup" Sonic nodded to confirm.

The creature again tried the same spin flail attack, only for the trio to dodge; Alicia took advantage and sliced downward and vertically, starting from the creature's head. The same result as Sonic's attack ensured, The creature split apart and reformed again. This time it took to the lightposts that were still up.

"Blutigen Dulch!" Reinforce Eins created dagger-shaped bolts of red mana that tracked and impaled the creature, it split apart for the final time, and didn't reform.

* * *

**[No BGM]**

The duo of Sonic and Alicia spun their blades absent-mindedly and skillfully as they held them in a passing manner and watched the liquid parts of the creature reform into a puddle and slither quickly across the ground.

"No escaping on our watch!" Sonic frowned as he, Alicia and Reinforce followed the puddle, they reached a dead end when it fell drained itself into a gutter below them.

"What the heck was that.." the hedgehog frowned.

"It's description matches the one given to us by Signum's team, it's probably the same creature responsible for the Master Emerald." Eins noted, "Let's regroup back at the safe house and report in."

"Right!" the duo nodded as they left the scene.

From a rooftop close by, Doctor Eggman watched the events unfolded with an evil smirk, "Those fools know nothing! That was Chaos, God of Destruction." Eggman laughed quite so evilly.

Little did he know, however, that he himself was watched by a trio of Combat Cyborgs, Cinque, Tre and Sein. The trio had also observed the fight, not so much as to watch the mages, but to watch the monster that Eggman unleashed.

"Hmph. If that was a God, then even we could slay it." Tre said dryly.

"It's weak now, but we can all sense the potential that creature has." Cinque noted.

"But why is this "Eggman" able to control it." Sein asked, "If it has so much power, why doesn't it turn on him?"

"Because without the Emeralds, it can't use that power yet." The eyepatched cyborg noted, "I bet it's just tagging along with the fool of a scientist's plans until it gets its hands on the jewels."

"What should we do?" Tre asked.

"Our orders are to observe only." Cinque replied, "But, should this creature decide to target us, we can defend ourselves if necessary."

"Right.." Sein nodded.

The trio disappeared from the rooftops, off to an unknown location.

* * *

**[TSAB Special Mobile Force 97 Safe House]  
[BGM: "Via Purifico" FFX OST]**

It took them a while, but the trio of Sonic, Reinforce Eins and Alicia finished up their reports, including a detailed description of the monster they faced, as well as it's abilities and weaknesses.

Lindy heard all of the verbal reports and nodded in a serious fashion, "This creature sounds dangerous.. whatever it may be."

Knuckles and his team entered the safe house after they finished investigating the island.

"Anything else about Angel Island?" The Admiral asked.

"Nothing" Knuckles shook his head, "The pieces of the Master Emerald flew off when it shattered, they could be anywhere. But thankfully with my senses I can detect them."

"Then your team will be in charge of finding the shards of the Master Emerald." Lindy noted, then turned her attention to all of the blue team, "You guys will stick around and investigate the town for any leads about this mysterious monster."

"What about the Yellow Team?" Sonic asked, "Last I heard they were still at Tails' workshop in the Mystic Ruins.

"And they still are." Lindy replied, "They're set to test out a new prototype, I haven't gotten all of the details yet about it, but I've been told it's to test an alternate power source. Anyways.. you all have your orders, but it's late out now, I suggest you all rest for the night. You look tired."

"But-" Knuckles started

"No "buts".." Lindy did not want to hear it, "It's late, and you all could use the rest."

"Yes ma'am.." All those who were gathered sighed in defeat.

"Good, I expect everyone to be working hard tomorrow." The admiral said, "Now good night."

The feed ended and the respective teams turned in for the night, but not before Nanoha, Quint and Megane called Nanoha's family. The young Takamachi wanted to check in and tell her family that she's okay while Quint and Megane checked in on how their daughters were doing. All seemed normal and Quint informed her daughters that she'll be able to spend time with them after their mission is done. With all said and done, the night ended peacefully.

**[End of Main Chapter]**

* * *

**[Omake: Sein's Mischief]**

There were certainly some periods of adjustment for the duo of Cinque and Tre to get used to their new sister, Sein. A few incidents happen here and there, incidents that made her cyborg sisters somewhat self-conscious.

Cinque was in the middle of a shower, cleaning off the sweat of another hard day's work, she sighed as the warm water calmed her muscles and eased tension.

She was in for a surprise when all of a sudden two arms sprouted from the ground and groped her flat chest.

"Kyaa!" The cyborg shrieked in surprise and blushed as Sein revealed herself out of the ground with a few giggles, "Sein!"

"You're supposed to be older than me, Cinque-onee-chan" Sein teased, "But I'm taller than you in both size and bust."

Cinque covered herself modestly with a crimson blush, "OUT! PERVERT!"

Sein giggled as she groped her sister again, "But I read in a magazine that skinship is a great way to bond"

Cinque shouted, "What kind of magazine gave you that idea?"

Arguably the same magazine that Hayate's a frequent reader of.

**[Ending: "Spiritual Garden" Tamura Yukari]**

* * *

**[End of Chapter 34]**

Author's Notes: Yup a time skip plus a new arc to the story, doing justice to Sonic Adventure!


	35. Adventure arc pt2

SonicANIME2010 here, bringing in the next chapter to the Sonic Adventure arc of Knight of the Night Sky. I recently started playing Sonic Adventure on my Xbox to remind me of the whole story for reference, well I got the most of it, only problem is that it's separated into different character stories, and not all of the quotes each character say are consistent within each scene, so it's giving me an issue on which version I can use for which scene. Other than that, there's not much issue and I should be able to put my crossover spin into the story. On another note, the Spring Semester has officially started for me this past Monday, therefore I'm not going to have as much free time as I used to, but when I do get the time aside from all the homework assignments and projects, I'll make the most of it on my stories. Okay, here we go!

* * *

**[Non-Administrated Planet # 97 "Earth"]  
[Station Square: TSAB Safe House]  
[No BGM]**

After a long night's rest and recuperation, both teams gathered in a dining and lounging area set up in their safe house for breakfast, which was served by Nanoha. After which, both teams gathered at the center of the lounging area to report in to their admiral.

Lindy, who just finished her morning tea herself, called everyone gathered to attention so she could give out their orders.

"Alright.. Well the Yellow Team already checked in before going off on their test run." Lindy noted, "In the meantime. I want the Red Team to start searching around for the missing pieces to the Master Emerald."

"It won't be easy." Knuckles was quick to point out, "Pieces went everywhere, but thankfully I can still sense them if they're around."

"You sense any here?" The admiral asked.

"Yeah..." Knuckles nodded after a brief moment to determine where he could sense them from, "There are six here in the city… I can at least tell that much, but I can't seem to sense an exact location."

"How many are closest?" Lindy asked.

"Three" The echidna was confident in his answer.

"Your team will search the city for them." The admiral gave her orders, "the Blue team has their own assignment, I assume?"

"Hai" Reinforce confirmed, "Search for any leads on that monster we faced last night."

"It must have a connection to the Master Emerald as well," Lindy noted, "Since it was first seen at Angel Island and arguably was responsible for the shattering of the Emerald. I suggest starting in places near water like the beach. Now, who's on rotation to go out in the field?"

Sonic took a quick glance at the roster line-ups that were set up beforehand by Reinforce, "Um... Me, Nanoha and Hayate... Since Reinforce-san is going to remain at the safe house, we are to take Zwei-chan with us, just in case Unison is needed."

"Speaking of which." The admiral mentioned, "How goes your training in it?"

"Um... I think it's pretty good" Sonic sounded unsure, he isn't one to brag too much about his abilities, "I can't really control it with Reinforce-san too much."

"He has improved." Reinforce answered further, "With me, he's able to hold some control for thirty seconds. With Zwei, he's able to hold control for a longer period, and we do help him with control."

"Glad to hear there's at least some progress." Lindy noted, "Now you all have your orders, get going."

"Hai!" both teams saluted and deployed out.

* * *

**[OP: "Eternal Blaze" Mizuki Nana]**

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 35  
Mystery of Chaos

* * *

**[Mystic Ruins: Early Morning]  
[BGM: "Believe in Myself" Sonic Adventure]**

Unlike the others in their squad, Shamal, Tails, Arf and Zafira weren't exactly the type for fighting and such, while Arf was, and still is, Fate's familiar and Zafira is a Guardian Beast, they knew at the start of their team forming they'd be part of the support, and their role now is helping the young fox test his inventions. The concept of support was, initially, a little hard for Alisa Bannings and Suzuka Tsukimura, new mages-in-training and also childhood friends of Nanoha, to grasp.

As was reported to Admiral Lindy Harlaown, Shamal reported in early and let her admiral know that their test was about to begin. They were set to test a prototype engine; this engine was installed in a small biplane aircraft, a design much similar to the original Tornado.

Tails seated himself in the two-person cockpit with Shamal in the backseat, her job wasn't to drive, thankfully; the fox made the mistake of letting her drive a prototype, an experience he would seriously not wish to experience again. Instead the healing wind of the Wolkenritter had the task of monitoring the systems such as fuel and stability

"Alisa-san." Tails asked politely of Alisa Bannings, "Is the power source set up?"

Alisa, whose Barrier Jacket consisted of a short-sleeved red jacket with somewhat bulky shoulders much similar to other jackets; underneath which was a pink dress with a short skirt and gray gym-shorts that barely went to her knees, in addition, the hairbands tying her hair were red and she wore red finger-less gloves as well as a few ribbons just above her elbows, her shoes were red and had a few gems attached to the sides. The young heiress-turned-mage grinned a bit energetically as she adjusted something in the front propeller of the prototype aircraft.

"All set, Tails-kun." The girl answered, "I'm curious, why don't you let me drive?"

"Same reason I don't let Shamal-san drive." Tails shivered, "I wanna live."

"No fun..." the covert-tsundere of an heiress pouted.

"Alisa.." Suzuka giggled in amusement, she too was in her own Barrier Jacket, which was a little bit more conservative with the long-sleeved blue jacket over a white and purple dress with long gray socks that went up her legs, black fingerless gloves and shoes to match "Don't ruin a little kid's fun."

"We can give him fun." Alisa said with smirk that showed some mischief, "A lot of fun..."

"We are not tainting a little kid's innocence." The purple-haired girl was quick to decline, "

Tails cleared his throat in an attempt to grab some attention, it worked to some point as Arf and Zafira also stood at attention. The humanoid wolves stood ready to attend to a job.

"Arf-san, Zafira-san, Alisa-san and Suzuka-san," Tails asked of the four, "Are you going to watch us from the air?"

"Yeah, and we'll try to help in case the prototype crashes." The wolf-woman familiar Arf answered, she honestly was indifferent about the whole test. It was the brownie points with the fox that she was after.

Zafira gave a silent nod; the wolf Guardian Beast of the Wolkenritter rarely said anything. On the other hand, Alisa and Suzuka smiled in their reply and held out their devices, both in which took the form of staves much similar in shape to Chrono's S2U.

"Alright!" Tails pressed a button on the cockpit, which turned on the engines and made the front propeller start to spin, "Launch!"

The silver prototype bi-plane, took immediate flight after enough speed was built up in the acceleration. The plane was closely followed by Arf, Zafira as well as Alisa and Suzuka, both who had enough power to sustain flight, and also able to maintain their balance, tricks they learned from watching Nanoha and the others.

* * *

**[Station Square]  
[BGM: "Welcome to Station Square" Sonic Adventure]**

Reinforce Eins watched as the Blue Team and Red Team split up to take on their own objectives. The Blue trio of Sonic, Hayate and Nanoha, accompanied by the young, mini Unison Device, Reinforce Zwei, searched part of the city with the hotel and train station for leads on the mysterious monster. The Red Team took off to search the city and find the pieces of the Master Emerald.

**[BGM: "Lazy Days ~Livin' in Paradise" Sonic Adventure]**

Her attention was drawn elsewhere as she heard a male voice cry out, "Kaeru-kun?" multiple times. When she turned to see who the source of the voice was; she saw something that one doesn't see every day. A large, bluish-purple, anthropomorphic cat, who, aside from the sandals and belt, was without any clothing, he held over his shoulder a fishing pole and on his face, a calm, but somewhat concerned expression.

Reinforce Eins, after cursing her luck of always having the weirder characters to interview, walked up calmly to the large and extremely bulky cat. With a sense of professionalism and patience she asked, "Excuse me, are you looking for someone?"

The cat was somewhat surprised at the forwardness, but he still appeared calm, and spoke a bit slowly, "Yes. My friend, Kaeru-kun... He's a frog and my best friend for a long time…I was sleeping in my hut in the Jungle, when something woke me up... I saw Kaeru-kun looking weird."

Reinforce quirked an eyebrow at this, she didn't know too much about the frog species, so she would just have to go with the cat's description, "Weird how?"

"Well..." The cat paused for a few seconds, "He grew a tail... and he was acting odd… and he also swallowed my lucky charm."

"Lucky charm?" The silver-haired woman asked.

"Oh yes, it was a yellow jewel thing..." the cat answered in the same, slow, tone, "When I fish with Kaeru-kun it glows... and I catch more fish"

'_Yellow gem... glowing.. .'_ Reinforce thought to herself, her eyes opened wider in a sudden thought, _'Could it be?'_ she refocused her attention on the cat's story and sought to try a different angle, "You said he grew a tail?"

"Yes..." The cat answered slowly, after gathering his thoughts in a slow pace, "I woke up and saw Kaeru-kun, and he had this weird pointed tail... and some liquid drooling from his mouth; that's when he swallowed my lucky charm..."

"What does he look like?" Eins asked.

"He's big… green, and a frog." The cat answered.

"Helpful" deadpanned Reinforce, "any distinctive marks?"

"Dark-green and yellow stripes" the cat thought for about ten seconds, "and he has this pointed tail."

"Well." Reinforce finished, "Good luck in finding your friend, and be careful, mister?"

"Big!" the cat said in a care-free and laid-back tone, "My name is Big."

"Nice to meet you, Big-san" Eins introduced herself, "You can just call me Reinforce."

"Thank you, nice lady Reinforce." Big gave a friendly smile; that was the last the large cat had said before going off to search for his frog friend.

After she saw that the cat was long out of sight, Reinforce immediately contacted Sonic through a communications channel. The visual screen she was given from Freiewind, Sonic's device, showed that his team explored the shore along the beach.

"Reinforce-san?" Sonic asked, curious as to why she called him, "What's up?"

"I may have found a lead to this creature." Eins was quick to her point, "It could be useful."

"Eh?!" the hedgehog blinked, "But we just started searching the shore because of the water.."

"Relax" she chuckled a bit; "You can keep doing that, but, keep an eye out for a large green frog with a tail. Apparently it ran away from his concerned best friend. I talked to said friend and believe that whatever happened to this frog may have been related to the monster we fought last night. In addition, this frog may hold, in its stomach, one of the missing Chaos Emeralds."

"Those went missing after Angel Island was moved." Hayate commented from the background, "We were going to search for them when we had the time."

"Now you have another reason" Reinforce's tone was serious, "If this monster is after the Chaos Emeralds, they have to be found before that thing gets to them."

"We'll watch out for it." Nanoha noted, "Arigatou, Reinforce-san."

Reinforce nodded and closed the feed on her end; with nothing else to add she returned to the Safe House to inform Alicia and Fate of this new development.

* * *

**[Sky above the city]  
[BGM: "Mini-Game: Twinkle Circuit" Sonic Adventure]**

Tails flew the prototype plane he developed throughout the sky, taking a few notes of the stability and how well the control worked.

"All systems are normal" the fox observed, "Control is great and acceleration is working fine."

A few sputters of the front engine stopped the fox's positive reporting, "Ara?!" the sputters erupted even louder as the engine spouted out a trail of smoke, "Uh oh..."

"What's going on?" Alisa asked.

"We're out of control!" Tails cried as the plane started to spin, making a certain medic who was sitting in the seat behind the fox very dizzy.

Arf was a bit calmer in the situation, an attitude that was shared with Zafira, "Calm down and try to find a safe place to land."

**[Emerald Coast]  
[BGM: "Emerald Coast" Sonic Adventure]**

With the channel closed, Sonic, Hayate, Reinforce Zwei and Nanoha went back to work on their investigation of the coast. They had to pause; however, as a silver bi-plane almost ran into them, thankfully it pulled up before anyone was injured.

"Whoa!" Sonic cried as he, Hayate and Nanoha were able to duck for cover beforehand.

Arf, Zafira, Alisa and Suzuka stopped in front of the trio and immediately apologized for the trouble.

"Sorry, Sonic-kun, Nanoha-chan, Hayate-chan." Alisa quickly apologized.

"We're fine..." Nanoha noted, shrugging in dismissal.

Sonic's attention was on the out of control plane that was about to crash land in a part of the beach, "Shoot! Tails!"

"We better go help them out." Hayate said.

With Arf and the others of the Yellow team guiding them, Sonic, Hayate and Nanoha flew to a clear path in the beach that was suitable enough for a plane to crash land in.

"Freiewind/ Raising Heart" Sonic and Nanoha respectively called out to their devices as a light-blue Belkan Triangle and cherry blossom color IS Template appeared at their respective feet, "Binding!"

"**Restrict Lock!"** the pair of devices confirmed mechanically. From the mages came chains of light blue and cherry blossom made purely of mana. The chains latched themselves to the wings. Combined with a holding net spell casted by Hayate, the trio stopped the plane, while the pilot and co-pilot were safe, albeit dizzy; the prototype was thrashed on impact from the crash landing.

The duo of Tails and Shamal dazily exited the airplane, it took a minute for them both to come back to full consciousness, when they did, both could detect a certain amount of amusement in their friends' expressions.

"You know, buddy." Sonic quipped, "If we weren't best friends, I'd have given you a ticket."

Nanoha and Hayate ruined the certain coolness the hedgehog gave off from the quip with cute little pats on his head, a complete abuse of their size advantage, much to the hedgehog's annoyance.

"Oy!"

* * *

**[Station Square: Hotel]  
[BGM: "Believe in Myself" Sonic Adventure]**

Both teams met up at the pool area to talk about the crash. Sonic was generally concerned over the health of his buddy. Rarely has Tails crashed like he did, so something had to be up.

"Hey, Sonic" Tails greeted a bit cheerfully, "Thanks for your help."

"I'm honestly just glad you're okay." The hedgehog answered, "What happened? I know you're too good of a pilot to crash like that. And you never let Shamal-san drive after that one.. em.. incident."

Both teams gave a collective shiver, minus Shamal, who just looked down in regret. The young fox answered, "That was a test of a new prototype propulsion and engine system. They still have a few bugs to iron out obviously. The machine was wrecked, but luckily my Device was able to store the data, right? "

"**Confirmed!"** the orange gem in the fox's left glove chimed

Tails received his device, which he called "Gearhead", around the same time that Alisa and Suzuka had theirs, which were given the names "Godhand" and "Nirvana" respectively and each have a base staff form as well as an additional form that's tailored to their own specialty and special skills. In addition, all three shared the same type and magic style, and that was Mid-Childan with Intelligence Devices. The trio being new to the magic, the instructors thought it appropriate for them to get advice. Tails may not have too much magical strength, but his device made a great use in his tests of prototypes.

"You know." Sonic noted, "You can always use the Tornado if you want."

"I know." The fox smiled in pride, "But if I can get this prototype to work right, it'll run circles around that old thing. Especially with this new power source; show him Alisa-san!"

'Excuse me?" Alisa teased, "What do you say?"

"Please show him..." Tails relented, "Sorry."

"Only kidding, Tails-kun." The dirty-blonde giggled and showed the blue trio the purple Chaos Emerald.

"A Chaos Emerald?!" Sonic blinked in surprise, "Whoa!"

"You're kidding!" Nanoha added in equal surprise, "How did you get it?!"

"Stumbled on it during one of our test flights." Tails shrugged, "The gem has a lot of power, so I figured why not use it to power a plane, not only will it hold\d a lot more energy, but it'll be more powerful in the engines and attack systems. When you get the chance, you've gotta come to the workshop. I've got something I want to show."

"Well... girls?" Sonic polled Hayate and Nanoha.

"Reinforce-san did say that the monster could be after Chaos Emeralds." Hayate noted first.

"And now we know that one of them is accounted for." Nanoha added, "So I think we should stick around them for a while. Plus, I'd like to see how Alisa-chan and Suzuka-chan are going in their training."

"The fastest way to get to the Mystic Ruins, aside from the Dimension Transport" Tails noted, "and without drawing too much attention with it, is by train."

"Thankfully we managed to get free passes for the trains." Nanoha noted, "Your fame comes in handy, Sonic-kun."

The hedgehog shook his head, ever since he stopped the first few attacks by Eggman on the city, the public has looked at him and his friends in a more positive image, and with that, also came the "free" stuff such as food, transportation and such, generally speaking, him and his friends knew that if they were spotted in the trains and such, it would draw attention, but that's a sacrifice they had to make in order to keep their "cover". Most of the general public still has no idea about the existence of the TSAB and magic; quite frankly, until ordered otherwise, the kids had to keep it that way, much to their inconvenience. With Mystic Ruins as their destination in mind, the Yellow and Blue teams took to the commuter trains.

* * *

**[Elsewhere in the city]  
[BGM: "Speed Highway: At Dawn" Sonic Adventure]**

If any random mage of the red team, save Knuckles, were asked about their job and treasure hunting; they'd give the general answer of it not being in the job description, so generally they weren't too prepared to search for three shards that were about as big as their hand.

Knuckles had detected one of the shards to be on the ground level of the city, the only problem they encountered was that the area of their search happened to be part of the highway and the cars were often driven fast.

"Great..." Knuckles growled, "I know where the emerald shard is, but if we tried to get to it, those cars would be a problem."

"Vita?" Signum asked, "I'm sure you can handle this?"

"Yeah." The iron knight agreed and called out to her device "Graf Eisen!"

"**Gefängnis der Magie"** the mallet confirmed the spell selection, within seconds the whole region was surrounded in a dome. The magic of the dome made all the cars and civilians disappear.

"Well that's convenient." Knuckles commented as the dome also made the shard piece of the Master Emerald glow a bit brighter.

"It disrupts any communication to outside of the field though." Vita noted, "So we better secure the shard quick."

With the Master Emerald shard in plain sight, Chrono flew to its location. With his device, S2U, he sealed the shard into storage.

"One down." The enforcer nodded.

"How many more are left?" Quint asked of the echidna.

"Let's see..." Knuckles thought to himself; "There's at least five more in the city, but I can't sense any others. But I know there's more missing."

"We have a long way to go then..." Megane sighed a bit.

"Welcome to treasure hunting." Knuckles said, "May not be the fastest, but it gets the most rewards."

With the dome of the Gerfangis Der Magie set up by Vita and Eisen still in place, the team of six continued their search for the shards.

Signum looked around for a bit through the dome and found another shard; calling to Chrono, she and the enforcer flew to the shard and secured it in storage.

"Two down." The blazing general noted

"Make that three!" Quint called from elsewhere, joining her comrades with the final shard, "I found this in a robot."

"Could Eggman be using them as power sources?" Megane asked as she had tailed her friend, "When we found this shard we saw a few other robots, and they all match the ones the previous reports identified as Eggman's."

"Nah." The echidna was quick to deny, "By themselves, the shards aren't too powerful, the only reason they were found in the robots is because the shards can implant themselves into them."

"Any other surfaces they can do this to?" Vita asked; she figured her team would be working a lot anyway, so she might as well know what else they can do.

"Yeah, underground." Knuckles shrugged, "But I doubt we'll have that issue..."

"Don't jinx it..." Vita glared as she dismissed the Gerfangis Der Magie.

* * *

**[Mystic Ruins]  
[BGM: "Mystic Ruins" Sonic Adventure]**

The train ride was surprisingly uneventful as Sonic who was pushing Hayate in her wheelchair; along with Nanoha, Tails, Alisa, Suzuka and Shamal, they all disembarked from the train at the Mystic Ruins station; they had with them the puppy forms of Zafira and Arf, the duo had opted to shift to the mentioned forms in order to keep a low profile. The city had set up the wood structure station for tourists to explore. Despite the rumors of a strike building between the workers union and the train company after their lawsuit for more pay went down the drain, the trains continued to run so long as the workers were willing to do so, and they loved their job.

"I think I've said this before, Sonic-kun" Nanoha noted, the cyborg admired the background and scenery of the Mystic Ruins, the peaceful waterfalls and lush hills that overlooked the ocean, "When we're in your islands, you always seem to find the most beautiful sights."

Hayate and the other humans, plus the beasts Arf and Zafira, who shifted to their humanoid form, all nodded in agreement.

"Luck I guess." Sonic shrugged, "So where's this workshop?"

"This way!" Tails guided the group to a wide area hilltop where the fox had often worked on building his machines. The workshop was a flight of stairs upward and was connected to a straightway with palm-trees lined along the side. They soon found trouble as a distinctly familiar evil laugh echoed through the area.

"Oh ho ho ho!" Eggman floated down in his usual Egg-mobile, "If it isn't Sonic and his little harem."

**[BGM: "Theme of Dr EGGMAN" Sonic Adventure]**

Tick marks and some minor blushes were displayed amongst the majority of the group, the notable exceptions were Tails and Zafira, the former too innocent to understand the term and the latter who could care less, and in addition, Alisa and Suzuka, who didn't seem too interested. The rest were guilty as charged.

"Eggman..." Sonic quickly summoned his sword, which was sheathed in the silver-white with sky-blue trimmed scabbard. He held both hands on the sword, one on the scabbard, the other on the handgrip of the blade's hilt. The blade device had gotten a new design to it, with some maintenance, while the blade was still the, it was given a sleeker design which was extended to the cartridge system, which was now bolt-type action style like a hunting rifle; much like Signum's Laevatein, while it only held the capacity for three cartridges at once, it made up for it in efficiency. The hedgehog found that the sleeker design was more reliable than the bulky and outdated revolver. Still the conversation he had with both the swordswoman and original Master Program about the upgrades was fresh in his memory.

* * *

_-Flashback-  
__**[no bgm]**_

_Sonic was initially surprised about the first design modification to his device, which was the straighter hilt that first showed during his mock battle with Fern Corrado. After the incident with the rescue, the hedgehog asked Reinforce Eins and Signum about it._

"_Reinforce-san, Signum-san" the hedgehog noted first, "My device felt different"_

"_That's because during your rehab, we started to upgrade it." Eins explained, "The model of your blade was a bit outdated, initially it was on purpose because the newer models were more complex, but after your injury, it was decided that you were ready for the newer model, like Laevatein."_

"_Eh?" The hedgehog blinked, "But if I was injured, I shouldn't have been ready..."_

"_During your rehab, you were given instruction on moderation of your cartridges" Signum noted, "To help conserve the cartridges you use, we're going to upgrade Freiewind's cartridge system. The final model of it will be similar to mine, while it'll be able to hold less cartridges, the compensation is in the cartridges, they'll contain more concentrated mana for a longer boost, however, you must remember that after this upgrade, you should only load no more than one cartridge at a time otherwise it'll overload."_

"_And my super form?" Sonic asked, "What will this new design thing do to that?"_

"_Give some resilience to the strain and input of power from the super form." Reinforce Eins said, but added in a serious caution, "It hasn't been perfected, so don't use id if you can help it. And don't even think about loading cartridges in your super form."_

"_Now, on an unrelated note" Signum brought out her Laevatein along with its sheathe for demonstration, "After some consideration and discussion, we feel that you're just about ready to receive the saya to your device."_

"_Saya?" The hedgehog blinked then opened his mouth in realization, "Oh the thing Signum-san has."_

"_Correct... You'll receive that when your device is upgraded." Eins confirmed._

"_Thank you very much..." Sonic bowed politely, "You didn't have to do all of this."_

"_Like you didn't have to risk your life to save ours and Hayate's?" Signum countered_

_The hedgehog became silent, as he usually did when Signum, Reinforce or any of the Wolkenritter brought up the events of Christmas Eve, and they usually did it when he had feelings of modesty, such as underestimating his own effort's results. With their hedgehog silent, Signum and Eins felt that they needed to say no more, so they both patted the young boy's head and walked away._

_-Flashback end-_

* * *

**[BGM: "Theme of Dr EGGMAN" Sonic Adventure]**

Sonic taunted his familiar foe, "Well well well. If it isn't the giant talking egg himself"

"Silence!" Eggman cried comically, "I am Doctor Eggman, the world's greatest scientist."

'_So this is Doctor Eggman' _Reinforce Zwei thought to herself, the mini-Unison Device floated around her teammates to get a better look at the doctor and his machine. She hadn't seen the doctor in person yet since her creation, and she was curious, if not analyzing of the scientist, _'He doesn't look too threatening, but why do I get this bad feeling?'_

"And the world's fattest" Nanoha's snark to counter the doctor's world's greatest boast woke Zwei-chan from her thoughts, "Did you put on more weight since last time?!"

"Grr. You're getting on my nerves." The doctor snarled, "Now then, I believe you have an item that I want."

"And what's that?" Sonic asked, his grip on his device and sheathe both relaxed, although he had a feeling he knew what the answer the ole doc would give.

"The Chaos Emerald" Eggman was direct, "I want them all! Give it to me or else!"

"Or else what?" Alisa challenged the doc, this was her first confrontation with Eggman and she wasn't ready to back down so easily because of an unoriginal threat.

"Or else I'll take it from you!" The doc piloted his Egg-mobile out of sight for a brief moment only to return with it attached to an engine booster that held additional engines, one to the left and one to the right. In front of the engines were two drill units, one on each side.

Hayate and Nanoha had their devices ready for a fight, but Sonic made no attempt to prepare, instead he kept his blade sheathed in its scabbard, and he held out his free right hand in a stopping motion of the girls.

"Eh?" both cyborg and human blinked; and they were both all set too; Nanoha was in her Combat Cyborg mode and Hayate had her Knight clothing active, "What's up?"

"Let's let Tails and his team take a shot first." The hedgehog smiled and gestured to the mentioned team of six, "Alright, take your best shot, I want to see what you six can do together."

"You sure?" Tails asked, "I think this is probably Alisa-san and Suzuka-san's first fight"

"You'll be fine." Sonic assured his little brother, "The three of us will step in if you're in a pinch. Besides, you've also got Shamal, Arf and Zafira to help as well."

Tails was reluctant at first, but the puppy-dog pouts he got from the duo of Alisa and Suzuka changed his answer in a split-second. With his device formed into a cannon attached to his right wrist, the fox went into action.

* * *

**[BOSS: EGG HORNET]  
[BGM: "ENEMY: Others (Egg Hornet)" Sonic Adventure]**

Eggman attacked first with a volley of missiles at the trio, who were able to avoid it by rolling to the side just before the impact, a result of the reflex training they had. Tails fired back with an orb of electricity, it made a minor dent in the armor, but was ultimately resisted.

"Take this!" The mad scientist locked on to the young fox and attempted a downward ram with the drills spinning, he had hoped to impale the kid, it didn't work and the downside of the attack was that his machine was stuck in the ground for a few moments; perfect timing for the fox to counter with several tail strikes and a point blank energy ball, which he did. The doc growled in frustration and was able to free his machine before any further damage.

Another volley of missiles was fired from the machine, which, just like before, was avoided in its entirety. The doc's frustration and annoyance grew as his target shifted to Alisa, who got his attention with a rapid fire of small mana bolts, they weren't too powerful, but they were fast.

"You won't escape this time!" The doc attempted the same downward ram, but Alisa avoided it and, in a moment of cockiness, or just to annoy Eggman more, stuck her tongue out in a taunting fashion before she lashed out at the mad scientist with several melee attacks and a finishing Stinger volley that hit at point blank range. With frustration clearly evident, Eggman managed to free his machine.

In his frustration, Eggman unloaded all the remaining missiles he had left and fired them all at the trio; they were all intercepted by a Round Shield barrier that held the purple mana color of Suzuka. She held her ground strongly despite the pressure of the missiles and their impact on the shield.

Another reckless charge was initiated by Eggman and his Egg Hornet; the results were the same as Suzuka, in a show of agility, dodged. The young mage-in-training displayed quite an amount of strength when she struck the Egg Hornet's vulnerable body with Nirvana, her strength was enough to dent the metal, much to the surprise of just about everyone. Instead of the Doc being able to escape the hole in the ground, Suzuka forced him out with a powerful uppercut golf shot.

Eggman's anger was quickly replaced by shock, "How did you?! I reinforced this body armor with titanium!" the anger returned, "It doesn't matter... I'll take you all out with this! Full power!" Sparks flew from the machine as it powered up to a dangerous level, the drills spun at an extremely rapid pace and the rockets from the rear exploded in power as the Egg Hornet literally charged right at them in an attempt for a full-power ram, it moved so fast that they couldn't see him coming.

The trio closed their eyes and braced for impact and brought out whatever shields they could in a futile attempt to stop the Egg Hornet from ramming them. It wasn't needed however as the loud sound of a clang resulted from Eggman's mech intercepted by another force. When Tails, Alisa and Suzuka opened their eyes they were quite shocked.

There stood Sonic, completely calm, cool and collected, with his right hand holding Freiewind, and in his left, the sheathe, which he used to parry the Egg Hornet's horn-drill rush. The sheathe of Freiewind was coated in a sky-blue aura, which protected itself from any damage from the drills.

"Eggman… Eggman… Eggman..." Sonic shook his head in a verbal tsk taunt which he added at the end of the last Eggman, "Did you skip your Anger Management class again?"

"What the?!" Eggman was completely shocked, "The sheathe?! Sonic?!"

Sonic's use of Freiewind's sheathe to parry Eggman's attack came only to the surprise of Tails, Alisa and Suzuka. The others weren't too surprised; Nanoha in particular recalled Signum's use of Laevatein's sheathe to parry one of Fate's attacks, in particular the Haken Slash, she knew that if the sheathe to Sonic's device was anything like Signum's it could be used as a surprise parrying tool.

"Great job you three" Sonic complimented the trio behind him, "I think I'll take it over from here. Freiewind! _Cartridge Load!"_

"**Explosion!" **the female voice from his blade replied; the bolt-action cartridge system clicked and pumped in a single cartridge, a light-blue belkan triangle sigil glowed bright at the feet of the hedgehog. The double-edged sword- blade was coated in flame.

"Shidden Issen!" The hedgehog called out and dismissed the sheathe of his device, with a leap he brought his flaming sword down on one side of the Egg Hornet and separated the unit to the right of the mobile. Sonic back flipped away and leaped for the other horn and engine attachment, with speed unmatchable, the hedgehog swung his blade downward with both hands and cut off the other attachment. The hedgehog finished his attack with a powerful diagonal cut that made the Egg Hornet, or what's left of it, explode, leaving Eggman in his original Egg-mobile.

**[Boss Clear]  
[BGM: "Round Clear" Sonic Adventure]**

Sonic dismissed the flames to his blade and properly sheathed it in its scabbard; his knight clothing was still active as he wasn't quite sure he could count the doctor out just yet.

"Wow…" Tails, Alisa and Suzuka just watched in awe as they held their devices to the side, inactive and passive, "That was cool."

"Signum's taught you well." Shamal complimented.

"Heh heh..." the hedgehog smiled in a bit of modesty

Any celebration was quickly halted as Eggman showed his determination; from his downed Egg-mobile, a claw came out and quickly grasped the Chaos Emerald right from Tails' hands. The engines kicked up and brought the mech to a float.

"Hey!" The others quickly turned on the doc, now Nanoha and Hayate held their devices in a threatening and battle-ready stance. The blue hedgehog glared and tightened the grip on his device and its sheathe.

"All too easy" Eggman laughed, his anger replaced with confidence, "Now it's time to initiate my plan. Chaos!"

"Chaos?!" Nanoha wondered.

**[BGM: "Strain" Sonic Adventure]**

An all too familiar puddle of water that Eggman called to formed into the same monster from the night before; the very same one responsible for the shattering of the Master Emerald and the one that Sonic, Alicia Testarossa-Harlaown and Reinforce Eins fought; the creature kneeled down as it was called, either a sign or respect or obedience.

"Sonic-kun?" Nanoha asked, "Doesn't that look creature familiar?"

"Yeah." The hedgehog confirmed, "It's the same one Reinforce-san, Alicia and I fought last night."

"Correct" Eggman laughed, "This is Chaos, god of destruction, and I've got a little present." The doc threw the purple Chaos Emerald that he just stole to the beast. It formed into a puddle and absorbed the emerald's power. The beast reformed much similar to its original form, only change was a metallic "bone" that made up it's right arm, which made it appear bulkier compared to the left arm.

"You made it change shape" Sonic observed

"Well aren't you smart." The doc smirked, "his strength increases which each Chaos Emerald. When I get them all, he'll be invincible and under my control. We'll destroy Station Square and I'll build Eggmanland in its place! From there, I'll use Chaos to conquer the world and beyond!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Sonic drew his blade and dismissed the sheathe, "Freiewind! Let's put a shock to it! _Lightning!"_

"**Yahowl!"** the sword chimed back, the flame that originally coated the blade was quickly replaced by a powerful stream of lightning that crackled and coated the sword. No cartridge was loaded as the mana boost from the first load was still in effect, which made Sonic a very happy hedgehog for the efficiency and reliability.

The hedgehog leaped up and performed the same attack as before, the Shiden Issen, with a lightning variant this time as he made a diagonal slash on the beast. Chaos raised its right arm and prepared to parry the shot. Sonic let his blade strike the arm regardless, and smirked when he saw the lightning along his blade do its work and give a powerful electric shock to the beast's watery body. Bubbles were made as the liquid was superheating to the point of evaporation, and the hedgehog continued his attack and sliced diagonally through the beast; it exploded on impact into smaller puddles.

"Gah! Chaos!" Eggman cried in surprise, "Retreat now!"

Upon its "master's" orders, the remaining puddles of Chaos 1 disappeared, to where it went was unknown and unable to be tracked, much to the annoyance of the mages.

"Don't think you've won yet, Sonic!" Eggman threatened as he turned his Egg-Mobile's engines on full throttle for an escape, "I'll be back!"

**[BGM: "Mystic Ruin" Sonic Adventure]**

Sonic returned Freiewind to its sheath and dismissed not only the blade, but also his Knight Clothing in its entirety. The hedgehog knew the battle was over for the moment; and seeing their technical "leader" dismiss his weapon, the other mages and familiars did the same with Hayate returning to her wheel-chair, which Nanoha was quick to grab.

"Okay" Sonic started, "Now at least we know who this "Chaos" beast is working for."

"And what its goal is." Zwei added, "The Chaos Emeralds."

"So, Tails." The hedgehog turned to the fox, "You said you had something to show us at the workshop?"

"Yeah" Tails confirmed, "Just up the stairs."

The fox led the team up the stairs to the workshop; outside of it was the area where Tails launched the first prototype from as evidenced by the screwdrivers, wrenches and bolts lying around. In his embarrassment, Tails quickly cleaned up said mess in order to make the workshop somewhat presentable, much to the humor of the others.

"Come on in" the fox said as he held the door into the workshop open. With lingering thoughts of the mysterious Chaos beast present through their minds, the teams went into the workshop.

**[To Be Continued]**

**[End of Main Chapter]**

* * *

**[Omake: Eggman and weight issues]**

Eggman appeared before both teams as he boasted about his intellect, "I am the world's greatest scientist!"

"And the world's fattest!" Nanoha countered with a taunt.

"What?!" Eggman stood up from his seat, "How dare you!"

"We dare because it's true," Hayate smiled, "You really should exercise more, it's not healthy to be at that much weight."

"Grrr!" Eggman snarled, "I believe you have something I want!"

"The secret to losing those annoying pounds?" Nanoha asked jokingly, "Sonic-kun discovered it with Hayate-chan's help. Maybe it can help you. If you're too overweight you won't fit on that seat of yours"

"Nonsense!" The doc was a bit angry, but it was quickly replaced with a sudden realization, "Although I have noticed my chairs get this annoying sound when I sit… Grr it doesn't matter!" The doc sat back down on his chair with plenty of force from his emotion. Alarms rang out from the Egg-mobile

"Alert! Maximum weight exceeded!" The alert displayed, "Ejector seat activated."

"What? Ejector seat!?" Eggman was surprised, "No! Turn it o-gwaaaaaaaah!" whatever he tried to say was halted when the seat underneath him sprung up and literally threw the doctor off with the amount of force. The scientist comically landed on the ground with an "oof!"

"Told ya so" Nanoha giggled in amusement.

All those who saw that coming raise your hand (does so!)! Go Nanoha!

**[Ending: "Spiritual Garden" Tamura Yukari]**

* * *

**[End of Chapter 35]**

Translation notes:

Shidden Issen: Purple Lightning Flash, it can be said as Sword-flash, but in the context of how it was applied, the first one applied.

Saya: Sheathe/Scabbard, reason I'm using the Japanese term for this is because A: it sounds cooler, B: I find a bit of redundancy in using the term "Sheathed in its sheathe".. scabbard would have been more appropriate in the context, but face it, saya is cooler to say

Author's Notes: Whoo! Over 6000 words, a quality chapter! With great coverage and everything, I think I did great here! Anyways. The humor from the omake I got from the inspiration from listening and watching my local news here in Utah. There's been more awareness in that issue, I wanted to put a little bit of awareness too in a joking fashion, just to get some people aware, I apologize if anyone is offended.


	36. Adventure arc pt3

SonicANIME2010 here, bringing in another chapter to the Sonic Adventure arc to Knight of the Night Sky. Well I must say I'm astonished now by the amount of views my stories have totaled up. I really can't explain how it's getting so much notice to be honest; maybe I'm doing something right. Anyways, spring semester's back and my classes are gonna be tough and interesting, hopefully I'll be able to keep up my stories, I can't promise anything, but I'll do my best.

* * *

**[Non-Administrated Planet # 97 "Earth"]  
[Station Square: Safe House]  
[BGM: "Welcome to Station Square" Sonic Adventure]**

For Fate and Alicia, both who share the same DNA, albeit for the reason that Fate was created as a clone of her sibling, they still shared a family-like bond as they were, as far as they knew, the last of their family, the last of the Testarossa family. As part of the Blue Team of the Time-Space Administration Bureau's Special Mobile Force 97, they, along with Reinforce Eins, were scheduled to manage the Safe House and report in on any incidents or leads that they found in the city.

The sisters were in the middle of some computer-based paperwork; Alicia still had to write up the report on the beast, now identified as "Chaos", which she, Sonic and Reinforce fought last night. Fate on the other hand was using the computer she had, which was next to her sibling's, to check in on the status of their devices, Bardiche and Sisterhood, as they were taken in by Mariel at Engineering for some sort of an upgrade.

Reinforce Eins made her presence known when she walked in; she had an update she wanted to give, "I just heard from our deployed half about that beast we fought last night."

"Ara?" Fate queried, "What about it?"

"It has at least some connection to Doctor Eggman" Reinforce speculated, "He called to it and it appeared, so either it's tagging along for its own reasons, or it's under the Doctor's control. But, one thing has been confirmed. It's after the Chaos Emeralds."

"Chaos Emeralds?" Alicia asked, "Why would it be after them? What could it gain from them?"

The unison device pressed a few keys on the screen in front of the two girls. The screen displayed still photos and recordings of Chaos' absorption of the first Chaos Emerald and its minor transformation

"With each emerald it gains, its strength increases." Eins summarized.

"Still, that was only one Emerald" Fate noted, "It didn't seem too powerful because Sonic-kun was able to deal some damage to it with his Shidden Issen."

"That creature can't be allowed to attain all seven of the emeralds." Alicia noted.

"And he won't..." Reinforce narrowed her eyes, her tone was serious, "However, at the moment, Sonic, Hayate and Nanoha have their devices; yours were needed to be upgraded. Thankfully their scheduled to be returned tonight, so until then, the best thing we can do is find out any information about this Chaos creature and how we can stop it."

With the Testarossa duo starting their research, Reinforce watched over them, her expression stoic and serious, _"Whatever this "Chaos" creature is… both it and Eggman have to be stopped before all of the emeralds are gathered."_

* * *

**[OP: "Eternal Blaze" Mizuki Nana]**

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 36  
A race to gather all Emeralds

* * *

**[Mystic Ruins: Tails' Workshop]  
[BGM: "Miscasting" Nanoha A's]**

The workshop wasn't all too impressive to look at from the inside; the place was messy and littered with machine parts and other items. The whole bottom floor of the two-deck workshop was the shop itself, all of the lodging accommodations were situated on the top floor.

The party of Sonic, Hayate, Nanoha, Reinforce Zwei, Tails, Alisa, Suzuka, Zafira, Arf and Shamal gathered at the upstairs lounge room to have a video conference with their Admiral, with whom they just finished their report about the recent developments in the case too.

"So it all comes down to getting the Chaos Emeralds before Eggman or his "Chaos" monster can?" Lindy asked, thankful that she had tea that morning to keep her from going full-blown lecture mode on the young ones.

"Hai" Sonic confirmed the Admiral's summary, "But it won't be easy... the emeralds could be all over the island."

"And Eggman stole the Emerald I had for my prototype airplane." Tails lowered his head in a bit of shame

"About that…" Tea or not, Lindy went into lecture-Admiral mode anyway; well a minor variant, but what she said promised a more potent version later, "Later on; I'm going to have a talk with you, Miles Prower, about responsibilities and communication."

Tails gulped while Sonic, Hayate and Nanoha took a step back when they heard their Admiral address the fox by his full name, and not by the namesakes. Experience with the Admiral previously taught them about avoiding her "lectures". The particular trio blushed a little bit when they remembered Lindy giving them the "Birds and Bees" lecture after the other girls were caught in a somewhat ecchi situation that they brought on the poor hedgehog back on their trip to Mid. Since then, they've done everything possible to keep from those lectures, as well as doing a little bit of thinking themselves.

Sonic was quick to change the subject to a development, a flash on the nearby computer screen, "Ara? Hey! This computer says that an emerald's nearby"

The others quickly gathered around the hedgehog as he typed up some more keys, "Here… at this point… Looks like we have to go through some gate and then a ravine of a valley range in order to get the Emerald, but in order to get through the gate, we need the proper key."

"I think I found the key that matches that gate during one of my tests." Tails noted as he revealed some sort of a green statue with an insignia of wind imprinted on it, "The insignia on the gate matched the one on this key."

"Sonic, I want you to take your team out there to investigate that valley" Lindy ordered, "Also, take Alisa, Suzuka and Arf with you as well. The trainees could use the experience. Tails, you and the rest of your team remain here for further orders."

"Hai!" The mentioned mages saluted and left upon orders, all that remained were Zafira, Shamal and Tails, the feed with their Admiral was still up."

"Zafira? Shamal? Could you leave us for a moment?" Lindy asked, her tone was serious enough to make the mentioned Guardian Beast and Healing Wind of the Wolkenritter shiver in place "And lock the door behind you too please."

"H-hai!" The duo acknowledged and left the room, leaving the young fox boy all alone and very nervous.

"Alright… about responsibilities.." Lindy, in Maximum Power Lecture mode, began her long talk with the poor fox; who could only gulp and give the admiral his own version of a Deer caught in the headlights look.

* * *

**[Windy Valley]  
[BGM: "Windy Valley 3" Sonic Adventure]**

As their fox friend was held at the mercy of the Admiral-in-lecture-mode, the five mages and one familiar began their search in the Windy Valley. Beforehand, they tested the key that Tails gave them and sure enough it worked, though not in the way they all expected. The winds made generated from the gate's activation were so strong it literally ripped all six of the mages up into the air.

Alisa and Suzuka, both multi-multi-millionaire heiresses, have heard many stories from Nanoha about the environment and beauty that these zones the islands held, but have never actually been in one, not counting the Mystic Ruins. When they were enlisted by Lindy Harlaown about training as mages in the Bureau, they'd like to see for themselves how the zones actually looked.

Despite that, falling a thousand meters or so straight down after being dropped from a tornado was not what they had in mind when they said they'd like to see a zone for themselves. With not much real experience in magic, the duo found themselves with nothing else to do but scream very loudly as they fell.

The other mages, however, were the exact opposite of freaking out; Nanoha smiled as she admired the wind brushing her hair softly, Hayate was in the midst of an adrenaline-pumped excitement, Arf was quite excited as well in anticipation of the upcoming dangers and risks, in addition to spending a little bit of time with a certain blue hedgehog. Speaking of which, Sonic was closest to the screaming duo of heiresses and turned to them with an eyebrow quirked; he sighed before focusing his attention on the ground below them that seemed to approach rapidly.

"Yup… first time alright" Sonic shrugged in free-fall, "Relax you two, this is no sweat for us."

"Eh?" Alisa was surprised by how calm the hedgehog was

"What do you mean?" Suzuka asked.

"This isn't our first aerial start in a zone" Sonic explained, "Girls? You know what to do!"

"Hai!" Arf, Zwei, Nanoha and Hayate acknowledged, and in a synchronized motion, the girls held out their dominant arms, which in exception to the southpaw Nanoha, they were all right-handed; Sonic joined in too; over the palms of the extended hands, three Belkan Triangles, one Mid-Childan circle and one IS Template appeared over said palms respectively; Sonic, Hayate and Zwei had the triangles, Arf had the circle and Nanoha's was the Template.

All of their falls were broken by a series of sigils summoned up from the base of the ground of the calculated landing point. The sigils acted as fields to break the fall and in addition, a small trampoline bounce-like effect was applied from the force of their landing.

The two trainees sighed in relief, only to open their mouths further as the amazing sight of the Windy Valley's aerial track revealed the amazing view of the mountains below them. Needless to say, it was one sight that could definitely be calendar material.

"Sugoi…" Was all that the duo could say in awe of the amazing sight; surely this was one sight they wouldn't forget anytime soon.

"Oyoy…" Sonic snapped the duo out of their daze with a few finger-snaps, "I know this is your first time and all, Alisa-san and Suzuka-san, but we're kinda racing against the clock here. I promise you'll have time to sightsee later, but right now we have a Chaos Emerald to track down."

"Hai!" The duo instantly snapped back to attention form their little head-in-the-clouds moment, their devices in hand in case of any resistance.

Nanoha took a few steps forward and lost all emotion for a brief moment, her cyborg abilities put to use as she scanned the area; her amber eyes glowed dimly but just enough for her heiress friends to notice that they were amber, and not blue like they remembered, they were shocked and confused even further when their friend spoke in a somewhat emotionless tone, "Chaos Emerald located"

"Where?" Sonic asked

Nanoha then pointed her finger out into the distance, just at the end of the track and around the mountain it was situated on, her eyes stopped their glow but remained amber in color; her tone returned to her usual one, "Over there… I also detected a few robots and traps. We have to proceed with caution."

"Nanoha-chan, are you okay?" Alias asked; concern plainly obvious in her expression, she may have been a bit tsundereish in her moments, but the main trigger from those were her concerns for her childhood friend.

"You don't seem like yourself." Suzuka added, "Your eyes are different too, what happened?"

Nanoha chuckled a bit in nervousness as she realized that her friends weren't yet made aware of her cybernetic "operation" from almost two years ago, "I'm fine girls, it's nothing to worry about, we'll explain later after we get the emerald."

"I hate being left out of the loop, you know that Nanoha." Alisa's concerns turned into frustration, "You will tell us the truth this time."

"I will I promise" Nanoha answered the frustration with calmness, "Neither you nor Suzuka-chan will be left out of the truth again."

"If that's settled" Hayate sighed a bit, "Can we get going please? My legs aren't fully healed yet and standing around here is starting to hurt."

"Hai!" Suzuka nodded, "Gomen, we'll get going."

With that, the group took to their flight and trek throughout the zone. In the midst of her wing-given flight, Hayate reflected upon what she said. In all honesty, she didn't mind flying, but she wanted to be able to experience running and walking again, it may have been selfish for her to have that wish, but she didn't want to experience the sense of helplessness that her wheelchair gave anymore. The help she has been given tightened her resolve to recover, to be able to walk again, that was a dream she'd like to have come true, and it wasn't too far away, her recovery's gone so well and unhindered, the earliest and best case scenario is that she'd be able to walk and run again in a year and a half or so.

The true entertainment of the navigation of the Windy Valley aerial track came from the squeals and screams of excitement and fear from Alisa and Suzuka; with the sudden sharp turns, full-pipe looks and Nanoha's not-so-favorite thing in the world, springs, any annoyances from the course were distracted away by the new trainees.

In the end of the course was the dark-blue Chaos Emerald, which was claimed and safely stored away by Sonic.

"Now that this is over with, let's head to Station Square and see how the others are holding up." The hedgehog offered, "In addition, we can take a break for tea and also tell Alisa-san and Suzuka-san about Nanoha-chan."

"Hai!" all of them agreed.

* * *

**[Station Square: Safe House]  
[BGM: "Dissidia Menu/Opening"]**

Reinforce took Alicia and Fate out for a little stroll and scout of the area in Station Square that led to its Casino. While that happened, Sonic, Hayate and Nanoha explained to the deployed Yellow team trio about Nanoha's injury.

After a few minutes of explanations and the review of video footage about Nanoha's incident, her full story about the injury at the hands of Metal Sonic and her conversion into a Combat Cyborg.

"So… you were almost killed by this robot knock-off of Sonic and the magic people turned you into this robot-thing in order to save you?" Alisa asked.

"That about sums it up" Nanoha sighed, "Except I'm not a robot, I'm a cyborg now, and there's a difference between Eggman's robots and what the Bureau did to me. Eggman's robots don't have any emotions or a soul… I do… all they did was change my body… I'm still me on the inside, and I still have the um… organic functions humans have."

"Oh." Suzuka understood, "why didn't you tell Alisa or me any of this?"

"I ordered them not to." Lindy's voice was heard from the communication feed screen that she opened up in the midst of the story and explanation, "At the time, you both were still considered non-magical and civilians, and it was thought that you didn't need to know. That notion changed when I enlisted you both as trainees. As part of my squad, you're both authorized to hear this sort of classified detail, but the same order applies; if you can help it, do not inform anyone about this operation. The Bureau classified this operation as "experimental" just like our unit."

"Hai…" Alisa nodded, "but still I don't like that I was kept out of this for so long. Nanoha-chan is my best friend, and to hear that she was almost killed and operated on without either me or Suzuka knowing is painful."

"I know" Lindy sighed, "And I'm sorry… Hell I still don't know the real reason why this had to happen to Nanoha-chan."

"If Harlaown's news was frustrating enough.." A new voice chimed in; Admiral Midget Crowbel opened a feed from her side and she did not look happy, in fact she was angry; very angry and serious, "Then the grave news I have will make things worse probably."

"Admiral Crowbel?!" Lindy was surprised, the feed turned into a conference when all of the Red Team as well as the rest of the Yellow Team were pulled into the last-minute conference, "What is it?"

"First off, I want all three teams, as well as the head of Engineering in your shop to be listening in." Crowbel ordered, "and secondly, I want this conference to be secure and private. No other outsiders can listen in on this, it's highly classified."

"Done and done" Lindy acknowledged after a few clicks on her keyboard, "What is it that you wanted to say?"

"I have some positive news first." Crowbel started her debriefing, "After a long enquiry and the use of my position, we've been able to identify the superiors who authorized and sanctioned the highly illegal operation that happened to your Nanoha Takamachi… any other occasion this would be good to report."

"But?" Nanoha asked, suddenly fearful and nervous; she did not like where this was going.

"They've all been brutally murdered; not only that, but the assailant also hacked and stole all of the classified files in relation to the operation. To make matters even worse, instead of this data being taken to the assailant's yet-to-be identified master; they leaked it all to Mid-Childa's MBC news and to all of the press on Mid. Though the leaked details did include the reason for the operation as an experimental test of cybernetics and healing human injures. All of the details, including specifically Nanoha's name, age, home-world and birth-place have all been compromised." Crowbel informed with a sad sigh, "I'm sorry to be the first to inform you all of this, but I'd rather it be me that does the informing rather than a media ambush."

Nanoha suddenly lost all feeling in her legs, she knelt down and started to cry; so many questions and fears were voiced, "W-what's going to happen to me now? A-am I in trouble? What will happen? My family? Everyone I know? H-how are they going to handle this?"

Sonic and Hayate quickly knelt down with their cybernetic friend and group-hugged her in an attempt to calm her down, as this happened, all ears and eyes were focused on the older Admiral, who sighed and wiped a few tears from her own eyes, when she spoke again, it was in a far more comforting and relaxing tone.

"You needn't worry. Nothing is going to happen to you as far as the Bureau is concerned; whoever did this was out to paint the Time-Space Administration as a faction that cannot be trusted with taking in new recruits, especially the young ones. Right now our people are working in damage control and have already come out with an answer of their own; they've spun your operation in a sense that it had to happen in order to save your life. The spin the Bureau has put to counter the scandal is that you were a young recruit with so much promise and talent; and as a victim who was robbed of the chance to display that promise when a foe attacked you and almost took your life. They played the story and truth out in a sense that what the operation did, while it was highly illegal, it gave you that second chance. The media and press managed to buy the whole "did it to save her life" bit quite well, and somewhat bought that you didn't hold any resentment to them. They'll want to hear that for themselves."

Nanoha stood up, her strength returned thanks in part to the cute, heartwarming cuddle moment she had with her teammates, "What's going to happen now?"

"Our radars show that a large investigative ship, commandeered by just about every newsmedia source available, is en route to Earth and will arrive by tomorrow, from what I've heard, the Bureau authorized this under the restrictions that each news organization can have only one reporter sent out there, and it had to be their most qualified, and in addition, I've been told to tell you that while your family and friends will be interviewed, they have all rights to decline any question that may seem too personal or not relevant to the story at hand, and the interviews have to be all at the convenience of the ones interviewed."

"That will be acceptable." Lindy sighed, "So we basically do get a media ambush, but at least we'll be prepared."

"Hai." Crowbel nodded, "I gotta go make a press statement, keep me informed on your current mission." The admiral closed the feed on her end

"We'll need a change of plans then." Lindy frowned, "I see that you guys retrieved one of the Chaos Emeralds, has the third's location been confirmed?"

"Hai" Reinforce Eins said as she, Alicia and Fate returned from their scouting, "It's in Casinopolis, Station Square's casino."

"Great…" Lindy sighed, "And I doubt they cater to kids…"

"Actually" Fate countered, "I read a flyer that today's the grand opening for their "Sonic playroom" section of the casino. Their idea is for kids to have fun and play games to earn "Rings" for prizes. Everyone's going to be there, and one of the prizes is a Chaos Emerald."

"Sonic… playroom?!" The hedgehog blinked, "Uh….why name it after me?!"

"You're famous, remember?" Alicia noted.

"Oh yeah…" Sonic groaned, "Hate that…."

"Sorry" Hayate sighed, "Eggman makes attacks on Station Square, we stop him… but the press started asking a bit too much so you become our very own sacrificial media lamb."

"Anyways…." Lindy sighed, "Even if it's for kids, I don't trust Hayate in a casino and with the upcoming press free-for-all, Nanoha needs to explain a few things to her family; so I'd be sending in Sonic-kun in with Reinforce Zwei.. And even then, he'd be eaten alive by the children."

"Ano, he wouldn't be alone.." Mariel Atenza announced herself as she walked in, "I finished the upgrades to Sisterhood and Bardiche."

The Testarossa girls were given their devices, which from the outside, nothing has changed about their standby form. As Alicia examined her device, Mary explained the upgrades, "I've upgraded Sisterhood with a Cartridge System, with that, your power can be boosted for a short time, however there are risks, I trust you'll be careful?"

"Hai" Alicia nodded

"In addition, I also added experimental forms to both Bardiche and Sisterhood, I want you both to test them to see if they'll work." Mary added.

"Well that changes things." Lindy noted, "Now I can send Sonic, Alicia, Fate and Reinforce Zwei the Casino. I heard that the Red Team's going to be in there as well, apparently Knuckles detected a trio of Emerald Shards there."

"We'll head off to the Casino then." Sonic announced and began to walk out with Alicia and Fate in tow.

"Hold on!" Mary stopped Alicia on the way out, she handed her a silver card with light blue trims, "I was asked to give this to Chrono, could you give it to him?"

"Uh sure.." Alicia agreed and quickly ran ahead to catch up with her teammates.

"What was that?" Lindy asked, naturally Chrono was her son so she'd be a bit concerned.

"It came along with a message from Admiral Gil Graham" Mary explained, "He said it was something that could be useful against this "Chaos" monster, I think he was reading our reports again…"

"Well then, I'll be sure to ask him about this next time I get in contact with him." Lindy smirked a bit, ensuring that someone was definitely going to be in trouble, "In the meantime, Hayate-chan? Nanoha-chan? Reinforce Eins?"

"Hai?" The called out trio asked

"I've got a favor to ask." Lindy started, "Mind tagging along with me to Nanoha-chan's house?"

"Right!" The trio nodded.

* * *

**[Station Square]  
[BGM: "Welcome to Station Square" Sonic Adventure]**

The sun had set over an hour ago, and opening night for the Casino's new section just kicked off. Sonic, Alicia and Fate gazed down at front door; the only entrance into Casinopolis, from their vantage point on a nearby rooftop.

"So this is Casinopolis" Sonic gazed at the casino, "Looks kinda crowded."

"We still have to go in there.." Fate noted and turned to her "twin" in reality the girl she was cloned after; her stand-by form device in between her fingers "Want to see our devices' new upgrades in action?"

"Gladly." Alicia smiled, her device held the same way.

Sonic knew exactly what was going to happen next and quickly turned around to give the girls their privacy. A wise move by the bleu hedgehog as both girls held up their devices.

**[BGM: "Kin no Senkou" Nanoha A's]**

"Bardiche Assault / Sisterhood Bullova! Set up!" Both girls cried out as their bodies glowed, and their devices transformed. First their Barrier Jackets appeared after their civil clothes disappeared in magic, all of them; ideally the reason why a particular hedgehog was averting his gaze. In a matter of seconds, the barrier jackets were materialized, the first part was the sleek swim-suit-like undergarments, the distinguishable colors were Fate's black and Alicia's sky-blue. Fate's suit was covered by a very short pink skirt, while Alicia had the same set-up, only sea-green. Long socks that extended up to Fate and Alicia's upper thighs appeared next, in a respective Black and sky-blue color that matched the swim-suit undergarment. Their hair-ties were kept and their distinctive styles remained the same. Arm-plates appeared on both of the girls' wrists and a long cloak that matched their undergarment colors topped off the outfits.

"**Assault Form / Bullova Form" **the devices called out simultaneously and shifted; they took similar forms of a pole-axe on top of a long pole with a pointed edge, much like their original designs, albeit Bardiche's ax-head was more curved like Sisterhood's spikes were on the opposite side of the curved-ax. After the transformations, both Testarossa twins held their devices in opposite, but dominant hands with Alicia having Sisterhood in her left hand and Fate holding hers in her right.

"Wow.." Alicia gazed in awe at her device's new look, then turned to Fate, "We match!"

"Hai.." The artificial mage smiled in amusement, "We do, Alicia-onee-chan."

Sonic cleared his throat and stood up, miraculously he still had his gaze completely averted, it was his turn now and he held up his own device, just before he started he could feel two pairs of eyes gazing directly at his back, with a brief blush he turned around, "Oy!"

"Busted.." Alicia snapped her fingers and turned herself and her sister around to avert their gazes in return.

A tsunderish huff came from the hedgehog as he held up his sword pendant, "Freiewind, set up!" and was engulfed in a flash of light. Unlike how the mages did their transformation, the belkan style was slightly different in the order. Freiewind morphed from its standby form into its sword-form first. As the hedgehog gripped the handle, his civil clothes, which was basically a pair of jeans and a sweater for the cold weather, disappeared; it was quickly replaced by a blue padded-shirt and matching shorts with silver-white trims along the middle of the shirt and sides of the shorts; the legwear only reached just to his upper-thighs; while it wasn't covering much of his legs at all, its design was for support of running and flight speed, the protection was given in the form of a waist-cape that reached just to his ankles, and along his waist were armor plates for each side. His shoes kept their red color, but morphed into plated boots for extra protection of his feet. On his wrists were arm-bands that were metal plated and his gloves were black and fingerless; his armor plates on his waist and wrist matched the trims of his shirt and shorts; topping off his Knight Garb was a red short sleeved jacket that laid just above his back-spikes, the red and blue trimmed jacket matched the cape that started at his waist. Finally, Freiewind's silver and blue-trimmed saya appeared in Sonic's left hand and he sheathed his blade in it.

The hedgehog rose up from the ground after his transformation and glanced behind him to the Testarossa twins, who lasted halfway through their hedgehog's knight garb transformation and ended up looking anyway. Thankfully to Sonic, but secretly regrettable to both girls, they did not catch any good looks.

"New Knight Garb, Sonic-kun?" Fate asked.

"Yeah, Hayate-chan and I finished the design to it this morning." Sonic nodded, "I wanted to try it out earlier, but I didn't get the chance with Eggman attacking and stealing the chaos emerald Tails had. Now that we've had some preparation time I figured why not give the new clothing a little test run."

"It looks quite neat on you." Alicia complimented.

"Thanks" the hedgehog smiled a bit cutely, which drew a pair of blushes, "Anyways, you notice the Cartridge System on your device, Alicia-chan?"

"Hai" the girl in question pulled up a small metal cover to reveal the cartridge system in the form of a classic revolver with six rounds already stored inside, "and I already know how the system works. I ask to load a cartridge and it does."

"Just be careful." Sonic cautioned as he stood up on the edge of the rooftop and absently overlooked the casino in thought, "Don't overdo it like Nanoha-chan and I did."

"I won't, I promise" Alicia nodded, "Anyways, shall we go in?"

"Sure!" with that the trio hopped down onto the ground and into the Casino.

* * *

**[Casinopolis: Lobby]  
[BGM: "Casinopolis" Sonic Adventure]**

The so-called playroom was quite larger than either of the Blue team trio had expected, there were slot machines, pinball, strength test, whack-an-eggman which was the equivalent to whack-a-mole only with fake Eggmans in their place. There were many machines that gave out "rings" and also arcade games.

The real attention getter was the large, golden statue of Sonic's likeness, though it was a decent attempt at best, the sculptors made him seem a little bit too chubby than he really is.

"Oy.. that's supposed to be me?!" Sonic huffed in another annoyed moment, "I'm not fat"

"Well not anymore at least." Fate noted, "Hayate-chan said that you had that problem when you first started living at their residence, obviously they fixed that problem."

As predicted, there was an endless mob of fans just dying to get autographs from their heroic hedgehog, some of the screams and cries of excitement actually grew a bit ehm… explicit for a young kid such as Sonic. Before the hedgehog could move behind Fate and Alicia for shields against the fans, a loud voice silenced them all in one shout.

"OY! KNOCK IT OFF ALL OF YOU!" the owner of the voice was none other than Iron Knight Vita, who along with Signum and Chrono of the Red Team provided a better metaphorical barrier against the rabid fans. Vita glared at them all, "If any of you want to ambush Blue boy like this then you'll answer to me! He's here for something very important and if any of you try to interfere with him or harm him I'm coming after you all. Now go back to your games."

Maybe it was the knight in red gothic-lolita garb's pointed polo hammer held out in Vita's protective stance that drew some intimidation; or the loud booming voice and harsh tone that did it, but Vita single-handedly scared off a rabid group of fangirls and fanboys. With a huff she hoisted Eisen over her shoulder

"Bakas they all are! Avoid them, hedgehog, they are dangerous!"

"Vita-chan… Arigatou." Sonic hugged the iron knight in gratitude for coming to his defense from the fans; seriously they are tough.

The child-in-body blushed a bit and pulled him off after allowing the hug to last for a few seconds, but it was plenty of time to allow a somewhat mischievous smirk that Signum gained through some teasing and cute little giggles were voiced by the Testarossa twins "Alright, alright, you're done. Hey, you're finally wearing the final design to the Knight Garb. I think this one's going to suit you much better."

"Indeed it will." Signum added, "The old one was too thick and bulky to support the agility of someone with your small size."

"hai" Sonic nodded, "How goes your Master Emerald hunt?"

"We've secured one of the shards that are in this casino." Chrono informed, "We were starting to search for the second one when you arrived."

"Well we got a Chaos Emerald to hunt for." Sonic noted, "Hopefully it isn't too hard to get."

"Not really." Vita shrugged, "I did some snooping and found that the Emerald is one of the prizes, but you need to get over four hundred rings and they're using it as promotional item, so you better be quick otherwise someone will get to it first.

"We'll get to that then." The hedgehog nodded, "Thanks for the heads up."

"Nii-chan?" Alicia asked of Chrono, "I was told to give something to you."

The girl handed the Enforcer the silver card that she was given by Mary earlier, "Mary-san said this was from Graham-san."

"Is it now?" The teen Enforcer looked at the guard for a brief moment before stowing it away in his jacket, "Thanks for your help in this. I'll be sure to ask him what this is for later."

The trio of the Red Team watched as Sonic, Fate and Alicia ran off to play the games at the Casino in order to gather up the rings. As this happened, Signum, Vita and Chrono rejoined Knuckles, Quint and Megane, who had just secured the second emerald shard.

It didn't take too long to acquire the rings needed, as the trio of the Blue team split up and went for the games that gave out the most rings at once. On a few humorous notes, some of the games Alicia and Fate tried the first time got the max amount of rings, which was fifty at once, but they might have overdid it a bit. The strength challenge with the mallet that one would find in carnivals was set up in a way that if one hit the machine and the metal part was sent high enough to hit the bell, then they would win fifty rings. Alicia gave it a try and did get the bell a ring on her first shot, though she hit it hard enough for the bell to get sent flying up into the ceiling, and it was stuck in the hole it made deep, and was not willing for gravity to pull it down; needless to say that machine was going to need some repairs. In the end Alicia and Fate secured one hundred rings each while Sonic had two hundred.

With their total of rings reaching 400 exactly, the kids went to claim the Emerald prize; that much was easy, the only problem was that the fans and media got word of the Hedgehog sighted in Casinopolis and wanted autographs and interviews.

"Oh great… them again." Sonic facepalmed as he held the silver Chaos Emerald in his hand; he then took to the mental channels, _"Oy.. their back.."_

"_The media again?" _Quint asked, _"Didn't Vita tell them to stay away."_

"_Well there's more.. and I think some noticed Fate and Alicia's presence" _Sonic noted, _"Could we get some sort of a distraction?"_

A distraction did attract the attention of the media, turns out the giant not-so-accurate golden statue of Sonic was shattered into pieces by a particular red Echidna.

"Oops" Knuckles snickered, "I think I broke it."

"_I owe you that, Knuckles" _Sonic sent mentally as his team took advantage of the distraction and exited the casino, _"Thanks" _

In the clutter of all of the shattered statue pieces, Knuckles found the last shard in the Casino area. To avoid a media ambush he rejoined his team on an overlook of the kids section.

"I think I have all the payment I need for my little stunt here." The echidna confidently smirked as he continuously threw and caught the emerald shard he found, "Turns out that statue had a piece of the Master Emerald in it."

"You don't seem too concerned over the fact that you shattered a statue in the likeness of Sonic." Signum quirked an eyebrow at the careless attitude

"Eh, they were nowhere near accurate on how Sonic looked" The echidna shrugged, "I did them a favor, besides, Sonic didn't like it either"

"Good point, let's get going." Signum noted

However, before they could leave the casino, a bright red ball soared quickly for the group and began to circle around the echidna in a speed that was too fast to trace.

"Huh?!" Knuckles tried to follow it with his eyes but the ball shined extremely bright in his face, "ah gr-.." he let out a soft "thud" sound as he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

**[Outside of the Casino]  
[BGM: "Theme of Dr EGGMAN" Sonic Adventure]**

As the Blue trio left the building, a familiar doctor charged at them in his eggmobile, "Ah ha!"

The trio quickly dodged, but in the process, Sonic wasn't able to keep a firm grip on the Silver Chaos Emerald and had to let go; this made Eggman's task quite easy. With a fast charge he grabbed the emerald and held it out.

"That was all too easy." The doctor smirked.

"Eggman!" Sonic glared at the doc as his teammates joined flanked his sides, their devices in hand along with the hedgehog's; who just unsheatehed Freiewind and pointed it directly at the man in the mech, "Give that emerald back!"

"Not a chance." Eggman smirked as he started to ascend, "Now isn't it past your bed-time kiddies?"

With a loud laugh that echoed throughout the whole area, Eggman dropped a large canister onto the middle of the ground, the canister then opened up and flooded the area in a gas, affecting dozens of civilians, knocking them out cold.

"Sleep g-gas!" Fate cried as she felt herself drifting into unconsciousness.

"Egg…man.." Sonic wasn't able to hold on much longer as he and his teammates lost consciousness and were caught in a somewhat peculiar moment with the hedgehog on top of both girls.

The genius scientist laughed as he made his escape; his "Chaos" companion was nowhere in sight, not too surprising as it did suffer a number of damage thanks to Sonic. While the doctor secured the 2nd emerald, he didn't notice that the team still had one more in their possession.

* * *

**[POV: Knuckles]**

The red echidna woke up with a shake of his head; his emotions full of complete confusion as he takes a brief look at the area around where he stood. From the appearances, he was in front of a large red-brick temple that held a square-shaped base with four sides. In the middle of each side was a flight of stairs that led into the temple.

"_Where am I?"_ Knuckles thought to himself as his gloved hand felt part of the temple, _"I don't remember being here before.. but something about this place.. feels familiar… This is strange."_

With his twin-blades sheathed behind his back, the echidna took to a glide around the temple to survey it. From his aerial vantage point he could see other echidnas, but what was odd about them was that their fur was a purplish-pink. He could hear rumblings about their leader, Pachahamac, who was planning some sort of an attack to get some "stones", from there on they could conquer anything in their path.

"_Pachahamac… isn't that…"_ Knuckles was brought out from his thoughts when he saw two echidnas in the middle of a disagreement.

**[BGM: "Tikal's Theme" Sonic Adventure]**

The younger of the echidnas was a girl with peach-colored fur and she was clad in a tribal dress and foot-wrappings, on her hands were white gloves with light-blue bracelets on her wrists. The girl seemed to plead with the other individual, "Father, please don't do this!"

The other individual was a much older echidna, his fur was dark red and he had some fluff on his face, probably as a display of his elder age; despite the appearance, the echidna appeared quite strong in his tribal robes and in his right hand was a spear. The elder echidna gave a stern reply to his daughter, "Tikal, the 7 Emeralds are essential to the survival of our clan. It's for the good of all our people that this happens."

"How can I make you understand, father" The girl pleaded, "Attacking other countries, stealing and killing; they can't be the proper way to peace! I beg you father, please don't!"

Knuckles silently absorbed all of what was said, before he could do anything else, he suddenly lost consciousness again after seeing another shining light.

* * *

**[Station Square: Outside Casinopolis]  
[No BGM]**

"Oy… Red." A somewhat quiet, but familiar voice attempted to wake up the echidna, it worked somewhat, but Knuckles was still half-awake. The source of the voice's patience thinning, it tried again, but this time much louder, "OY! ECHIDNA!"

"Uwah!" Knuckles sat up again and fought off a headache, "What the?!"

"Finally you're awake." Signum knelt down and gave the red echidna a bottle of water, "You've been barely conscious for the past half hour."

"I had a dream. Or was it a vision." Knuckles took a small sip from the bottle as he stood up, "I was in this place.. like a temple. I don't know why, but it felt familiar.."

"You can explain this vision later." The swordswoman sighed.

"Where are we?" The echidna appeared generally concerned.

"Outside of the casino." Signum replied, "We took you out here after you blacked out."

"Thanks.." Knuckles shook his head again, his gaze quickly found the unconscious Sonic, Fate and Alicia, "Huh?! That's Sonic!" before he could attempt to wake up the trio, he was held back by Signum and Vita, "Oy! Let go!"

"Leave them." Signum held the echidna still, "They've been out cold for as long as we've been out here."

"And we tried waking them up." Chrono added, "Nothing worked.. In fact it looks like all of the other civilians present are in the same situation."

Megane used her device to take a few samples of a leftover gas substance, "And I found the cause… It looks like some sort of knock-out gas. A very limited range, but very potent, guaranteed at least three hours of sleep to anyone who's affected by it"

Lindy Harlaown chimed in on a communication feed she set up from her position at the Takamachi residence, "Just after you guys claimed the last Emerald shard, I received emergency alerts from Freiewind, Bardiche and Sisterhood. Their masters were ambushed by who we believe is Doctor Eggman, he took one of the Chaos Emeralds they secured, but thankfully the other one was hidden. The emerald's location has been tracked to the hotel nearby. Go after it! Don't worry about Sonic and the others at the Casino, I'll send Shamal and a couple of medics to tend to them when they wake up."

"Hai!" Knuckles and his team acknowledged as the communication feed was closed.

**[Takamachi Residence]**

Lindy sighed as she closed the feed from her location, "Great… just as I thought things wouldn't get any worse.."

The Admiral was in the middle of debriefing the rest of the Takamachi residence, along with Hayate and Reinforce, the classified details about Nanoha's cybernetic operation. Nanoha's siblings did not seem too surprised, as they were already aware of their sister's condition. Nanoha's parents had more mixed reactions; her father took the news in stride while her mother was a bit concerned.

"Sorry about that.." The admiral apologized, "Her friends were in a bit of trouble."

"This "Doctor Eggman" I presume." Nanoha's father, Shiro Takamachi, asked

"Hai…" Lindy confirmed, "Now, back to the topic at hand…"

**[Station Square: Hotel]  
[BGM: "Theme of Dr EGGMAN"]**

The Red Team entered the hotel where the Chaos Emerald was tracked; sure enough there was Eggman, in front of an elevator entrance. With stealth and discretion favored at the moment, the team watched as the scientist went into the open elevator with the Emerald in hand.

Vita counted the amount of ticks that indicated the floor the elevator went to, "Oy, fifth floor!"

"Got it!" The team took the other elevator up to the mentioned floor; where they found a formal restaurant area with a wide ball-room that was suitable for dancing. The team confronted the doctor who appeared to be waiting for something in a passive manner.

"Oy! Eggman!" Vita shouted, "Give that Chaos Emerald back!"

"Oh?" Eggman asked as he held up the silver emerald, "You mean this?"

"We know you took it from Sonic's team" Signum glared as her fingertips tapped the hilt of Laevatein passively, just waiting for a reason to pull out the blade, "Hand it over"

"I don't think so." The doctor smirked, "I do have to thank you all for coming. You'll make a perfect test dummy."

"For what?" Chrono asked, his tone serious.

"Chaos! Come forth!" The doctor called out. To answer the call, a familiar puddle of water formed into the shape of the all too familiar Chaos 1. The creature stared passively at the team of six gathered in front of him.

"Oy.. it's that creature again." Knuckles said as he twirled his twin blades and held them in a stance, "The same one on the island."

Signum drew her blade from its saya and held it in a stance of her own, "Hai.. and the same one that Sonic's team reported to encounter last night and earlier today."

"Correct." Eggman smirked, "After I ordered Chaos to retreat from Sonic and his group of friends; my little pet needed some time to heal itself of injuries. And thanks to the Chaos Emerald that Sonic was all too eager to hand over, now I can see just how much powerful Chaos can get."

"Hand over?" Quint glared, "You stole it from his team and knocked them and everyone outside of that casino out with sleeping gas!"

"Details, who needs them?" Eggman shrugged and threw the emerald into Chaos' body. Another change occurred as the monster reformed itself into a being with larger arms and metallic lining acting as a bone of sorts.

"What the… it changed shape…" Knuckles gasped in shock; he quickly recovered from the shock and held his blades aggressively, "It won't scare me"

"Or us either." The others of his team held their devices; well Quint pounded her Revolver Gauntlets together and Megane summoned her insect guardian Garyu.

Chaos 2 roared out loud as it prepared for battle; an action that Knuckles only smirked at, "Heh.. bring it on"

* * *

**[BGM: "Chaos" Sonic Adventure]**

Chaos changed its shape into a large ball of water and attempted to crush the team by bouncing ontop of them. It failed as they were all quick to dodge.

"Boost on!" Megane called to her device and a purple aura engulfed her guardian insect, with an unspoken command, Garyu gave the ball of water a harsh kick that slammed Chaos 2 off a nearby pillar, where it then reformed into its regular form.

Signum went on the offensive and attempted to slice downward and cut the Chaos Monster from its head, only for her attack to fail as her sword clashed with a light-blue shield. With nothing she could do, the swordswoman backed off.

"A shield.." Signum glared, "Can't get anything past it so long as it's up."

"Leave that to me" Vita smirked as Eisen shifted into its Raketenform, the jet on the opposite end of its head flared up and the small Iron Knight spun in place, "Raketen….Hammer!" the knight charged right for Chaos 2's head, despite the barrier's best efforts it was cracked and Vita's attack pierced the "brain" inside of the head of the beast. Chaos 2 flinched in severe pain and liquefied itself once more, surprisingly it didn't regenerate.

"One hit?!" Vita scoffed, "Went down in one hit?!"

"Grr.. Still must be recovering from Sonic's attack earlier." Eggman stomped on the ground, "Retreat! Don't think you've won yet!"

As Chaos's liquid-self disappeared, Doctor Eggman, furious in his defeat, threw down a flash-bang grenade and made his escape while the Red Team was blinded.

Eggman's Chaos Emerald counter jumped to two with the Chaos beast having already absorbed two. Can they be stopped at this rate?

**[Ending: "Spiritual Garden" Tamura Yukari]**

* * *

**[End of Chapter 36]**

Author's Notes: Heh, I did contemplate putting an omake in, but then again I look at my word count and realize I'm over 8000 in words for this post alone.. So ah… Not happening.. if I had to shorten it like the Lyrical Record, then I'd be using some humor. Oh and for the updated appearances. I had planned for Sonic's original Knight Garb to be a somewhat temporary template, this new one he has is the real form.


	37. Adventure arc pt4

SonicANIME2010 here, bringing in another chapter to Knight of the Night Sky, Adventure in full swing and with every chapter brings in more excitement. Well here comes more action!

* * *

**[Non-Administrated Planet # 97 "Earth"]  
[Uminari City, Japan: Midori-ya Cafe]  
[Time: 6:30 am]  
[BGM: "A Brief Respite" Dissidia: Final Fantasy]**

The beginning of a soon-to-be busy day was met with a quiet morning as the Takamachi family gathered in the kitchen and dining room for breakfast and morning tea. In addition, Hayate Yagami, Reinforce Eins and the Admiral Lindy Harlaown, all three of whom stayed over after their lengthy debrief from the night before, also

"Ohayo" Nanoha greeted her mother as she walked in, dressed in her pink pajama outfit that felt soft against her skin, fully awake because in comparison to when she and her family usually wake up, this was considered sleeping in.

"Ohayo, Nanoha-chan" Momoko greeted her youngest daughter with a smile; she was dressed no differently yet aside from an apron for cooking. "I already have tea made for you and breakfast should be up in five minutes."

"Arigatou" the young human-girl-turned-cyborg smiled back as she sat down at her seat at the family table, across from her was her father, whom she smiled warmly at.

"Ohayo, Nanoha-chan" Shiro paused from his tea to return the smile with a warm, fatherly one of his own, "Sleep well?"

"I had another nightmare about Metal…" Nanoha shivered at the mere mention of the robot that almost killed her. Despite how well she's recovered physically and mentally; the mental trauma from her attack was still there and it gave her nightmares when it was mentioned; she shook off the shiver and put on the best, cute smile she can pull off, "Other than that I'm fine; it was nice to be able to sleep knowing I don't have to be so dishonest anymore."

"I'm sure you were surprised to find out that we already knew about your condition even after you told us and apologized about keeping it away from us." Momoko said as she started to serve breakfast all around, making sure to give a little bit more to Nanoha and the wheel-chair-bound Hayate, "I'm sorry that we kept that from you."

"It was just surprising, that's all." Nanoha said as she politely and slowly started to dig in. The meal of the morning was an omelette with a side of toast.

"Anyways…" Lindy changed the subject, "I assume we're all ready to meet the press? From what I was informed of by Admiral Crowbel, the media will arrive at about 1000 according to the Japanese clock. I explained to you all everything about what they'd ask, so let's be sure to answer their questions the best we can!"

"Hai!" The others present agreed.

* * *

**[OP: "Eternal Blaze" Mizuki Nana]**

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 37  
Rise of the Egg Carrier

* * *

**[Station Square: Outside Casinopolis]  
[Time: 0700 am]  
[No BGM]**

The effects of the sleeping gas long gone, the trio of Sonic, Alicia and Fate were awoken by the sounds of discussion and such as they were checked over of injuries by Shamal and Arf of the Yellow; in addition, from the medical staff of the sub-division, Yuuno Scrya was called down to help check for injuries and mend them if there were any.

"Oh…" Sonic shook his head to fight off a headache; dazed, dehydrated and tired, the hedgehog felt a bit out of place, "Wha…?"

"Take it easy, Sonic-kun. You, Alicia-chan and Fate-chan were unconscious all night." Shamal softly placed her hand upon the hedgehog's forehead to check for a fever, "Your temperature's fine. No obvious injuries. Breakfast is served at a table nearby."

"Eh?!" Now the hedgehog was nervous, last he checked, most of what Shamal cooked wasn't too edible.

"Vita-chan cooked it." The medic pouted a bit, "Mou.. I'm not that bad."

The hedgehog went over to a table nearby with Alicia and Fate. Vita was already waiting for them; the Iron Knight had her usual knight garb, which was a red Gothic Lolita-style dress with black frills and yellow ribbons, a large red hat with plush rabbit heads, and black and red boots. Also with her were Alisa and Suzuka; the dirty-blonde held a particular stone that looked similar to the key that opened Windy Valley.

**[BGM: "Miscasting" Nanoha A's]**

"Vita?" Sonic asked as he sat down, "What are you doing here? Why are Alisa-san and Suzuka-san with you?"

"Orders have changed." The iron knight replied, "Now eat. All three of you"

"Hai!" The trio did just that, while their breakfast sandwiches weren't anything like the omelets the Takamachi residence had, Vita's cooking proved better than Shamal's at the least.

"While you three were sleeping." The loli-knight explained, "The Admiral pulled Quint from my team to help deal with the pressers scheduled to arrive today."

"Why are you here then?" Alicia asked, "I thought you were with Red Team getting the emerald shards."

"Red mutt detected a few shards in the mountain region." Vita replied, "I'm here because these two are due for another lesson on barrier magic and the differences between the two types, and since we already know that Baldy Nosehair's more interested in the Chaos Emeralds than the Master Emerald shards Signum figured that your team sees more action. And-"

"You're bored in other words." Sonic summarized

"Oy!" The iron knight huffed in annoyance, "All of the other reasons apply too!"

"Alright, alright." Fate sighed, "Where are we going?"

"Fox boy detected a Chaos Emerald reading from one of the mountains in the Mystic Ruins." Vita answered, "We checked up and the only way to the zone of interest is through a gate that had the same mark as this stone thing."

"Ano… If it matches then you can just put the key in to open the gate" the hedgehog noted as he finished up the quick breakfast, "Why did you come back to get us instead of going in and getting the emerald?"

"Because the bakas from GUN tried arresting you three again" Vita frowned in half-frustration half-annoyance, "They just don't know when to quit. Eisen and I scared them off though."

"Arigatou" Fate politely said, "Hopefully that's the last we see of them"

The trio stood up, their respective Knight Garb and Barrier Jackets active and devices either in hand or sheathed like the hedgehog's was. Vita and her companions took this as a sign that they were ready to get going. It didn't take too long for them to arrive at the Train Station in Station Square.

* * *

**[Station Square Express Train to Mystic Ruins]**

"Hope you brought your coats, Alisa-san, Suzuka-san." Sonic said as they boarded the train to the Mystic Ruins, "I think Tails' computer mentioned something about that zone having the name "Ice Cap", and is prone to snow-flurries and avalanches."

"We'll be fine." Suzuka smiled politely, "Thanks for your concern."

Vita shook her head and gazed around at some of the newspaper articles that the train had posted along the walls from the printed press. One photo cover of the Station Square Times from the morning post caught her attention; so she grabbed a copy and read the article. If she wasn't already enough from having to deal with GUN, the tabloid she just gazed over made her even more annoyed.

'_OY! Blue boy! Take a look!'_ Vita mentally shouted to the blue hedgehog and shoved the paper just short of his face to allow him to read it.

The tabloid's cover showed a picture of Vita when she defended Sonic from the rabid fans at Casinopolis; while the photo itself didn't look too scandalous, the headline made the scandal known with the big bold text read out, "Love in the air? Sonic has a girlfriend?!"

' "_This young little cutie was seen fending off a wave of fans with a hammer, her voice was loud and vicious in her defense when she declared that if they wanted to ambush her little "blue boy" then they answer to her. That was her claim to the feelings of the young hedgehog, despite the fact that Sonic was already accompanied by two cute, lovely twins. If that wasn't enough to send a little message then what happened afterwards helped to confirm this experienced reporter's ideas. The cute hug they shared had the beautiful scent of romance in the air"' _Sonic read out and also sent to the others via telepathy, _'Eh?! They think Vita and I are d-dating?!'_

'_Blue boy and me?! DATING?! ARE THEY KIDDING?!' _Vita almost shouted out loud, but kept it in the mental channel; which gave the others a bit of a daze by the loudness, _'Oy!'_

'_Well you gotta admit that picture does make you two look cute together.' _Alicia Testarossa observed, her tone and expression couldn't display her amusement enough.

'_Not helping Alicia-onee-chan'_ Fate sighed as her amused expression matched Alicia's _'Hayate and the others will enjoy hearing about this.'_

'_Oy!' _Vita angrily huffed, though the blush on her face didn't help her own cause too much _'Urusai! We have a job to do.'_

Just as she said that the train arrived at the Mystic Ruins Station. The Hedgehog and Iron Knight "Cute Couple" were the first to exit with Alicia, Fate, Reinforce Zwei, Alisa and Suzuka in tow. The citizens were all too polite to let them all go out first, with some of the women and teenage girls on board admiring the cute atmosphere of love and affection they saw from the group; some were heard giggling, much to Vita's annoyance.

* * *

**[Mystic Ruins: Red Mountain]  
[BGM: "Red Mountain" Sonic Adventure]**

Being two mages short of their usual roster didn't deter the Red Team from their objective of locating the Master Emerald shards. With Quint helping to prep the Takamachi residence for the upcoming interviews and Vita "babysitting" the trainees Alisa and Suzuka; Signum, Knuckles, Chrono and Megane still were able to press on and with the little resistance aside from the usual variety of Egg mechs.

Knuckles was actually a bit glad for the absence of the Loli-knight from his team, albeit the only reason was because he wouldn't hear the end of Vita's lectures about jinxes, because sure enough, the echidna found himself digging through the ground for pieces of the Master Emerald. He was thankful to remember one of the most important rules about treasure hunting: "Never go anywhere without a shovel". His Shovel Claws, which fitted perfectly over his mitts, had helped him plenty of times in treasure hunting before and their trustworthy durability despite the long time he's had them were impressive to say the least.

'_Knuckles'_ Signum asked over the mental channels, _'Any sign of the shards yet?'_

'_Hold on one second'_ the echidna asked and let out a roar of "Ora! Ora! Ora!" and drilled into the ground over one particular spot, when he emerged seconds later, he had in his hands one of the missing shards, _'Found one!'_

'_Two more to go' _The swordswoman nodded; in all truthfulness, she could understand Vita's willingness to personally give the trainees the barrier lessons; long hours of treasure hunting for shards were beginning to become a boredom for her, _'Hope the Iron Knight's having fun.'_

'_Oy, it sure beats sitting around talking to some guys in suits'_ Knuckles noted.

'_Ugh! I hate press interviews!' _Megane huffed, _'Being a summoner is rare enough, but when they start asking me questions about Lu; that's when it gets personal.'_

'_I've heard that some of the media reporters have said nasty stuff about that' _Chrono added with a frown, _'When Admiral Crowbel arranged for your transfer to this unit, she put her foot down on the rumors.'_

'_I thank her for that…'_ The woman sighed. All of a sudden a green glow caught her eye; when she checked she found the second Emerald shard in the area, _'Found another shard!'_

'_One more to go'_ Knuckles noted, _'Thanks for your help Megane'_

'_Bonus points for politeness, Knuckles-kun'_ The summoner chuckled a bit; when she was transferred to the Red Team, she and Quint were both charged with making sure that the echidna was not only kept out of trouble, but also learning proper, civilized etiquette.

With two shards secured, the team continued their efforts to finish the hunt; in usual cases of their hunts it was the last shard that was the hardest to find.

* * *

**[Mystic Ruins: Ice Cap]  
[BGM: "Ice Cap 1" Sonic Adventure]**

A sunny, but cold environment greeted Sonic, Alicia, Fate, along with Iron Knight Vita and the trainees Alisa and Suzuka; all of them in a vicious chase with Eggman's to the Chaos Emerald that was detected in the mountain zone. They already ran into the almost too predictable welcoming committee with an ambush of E-07 Ice-Balls. The robots themselves were small and spherical while piloting a larger mech that was able to spray an icy cloud.

"Well Alisa-san, Suzuka-san. These robots will be a good example for the first type of barrier that I can show." Sonic said as held his sword passively; he smirked when the E-07s attempted to spray him with a cloud of frost that was guaranteed to freeze him where he stood. Calmly as ever, the hedgehog said only one word, "Aura"

"**Panzergeist!"** Freiewind confirmed, the device's master made a quick motion and held the sword with the base of the hilt at his chest and the tip pointed up. A brief flash of blue light shimmered about him for a split-second before he returned the device to a passive grip at his side. His eyes closed as a fierce light-blue aura engulfed his whole body; the frost cloud attempted to swallow him whole, but it literally was deflected by the aura; the clouds then dispersed with nothing to keep them up.

"Eh?" Alisa blinked, "How the?!"

"It's a field-type spell, Panzergeist, one of the three types of defensive shielding spells." The Iron Knight lectured as she crushed the Ice-Ball mechs flat with Graf Eisen; it did feel good to destroy a mech again, "It's one of the more advanced types, it can consume a lot of mana if you're trying to multi-task with it. Blue boy has some trouble with this one still when trying to mix it in with attacking. In situations like this when he's just using it to protect himself, then there won't be nearly as much mana drain."

"It's still just one of the types" Sonic added as the group pressed on through the caves of the Ice Cap, "The other two types are just as important; so it's highly recommended that you learn the three and be able to determine which spell fits a situation.

Through the caves they went in search for the Emerald, along the way while navigating the rocky ledges in one cave they saw a large cat apparently ice fishing; Alicia looked through her memory of the recent developments and recognized the identity of the cat.

"Sonic-kun" The girl pointed out the cat, "That's Big, he's apparently looking for his frog friend named "Kaeru-kun", Reinforce Eins-san said that she had a word with him when he turned up in Station Square looking for the frog."

"And he's doing it by ice fishing?" the hedgehog quirked an eyebrow, "Wait.. didn't Eins-san say that this frog was probably holding a Chaos Emerald?"

Just as the hedgehog asked that, Big got a huge hit from his fishing rod, and after a lengthy battle of pulling and reeling, he pulled out the frog he was looking for from the frozen water, "Kaeru-kun!" he cried in joy as he held up the frog for all to see. Mouths were agape from the humans and hedgehog when they saw that the frog did indeed have a peculiar looking tail.

"Wow… Eins was right." Vita blinked, "He does have a tail"

Before the teams could do anything or contemplate securing the frog, it jumped from the hands of its best friend and hopped off. Big ran off in pursuit, his cries of "Wait, Kaeru-kun!" were heard from the cavern; which had its entrance collapsed after the cat ran through.

"Shimatta!" Vita cursed and banged her hand against the icy wall, "Lost one emerald."

"There's still the other one detected at the end of these mountains" Fate noted, "The signals still strong according to Bardiche"

"We'll settle for that one then" The Iron Knight huffed, her irritability was only growing with each setback to her objective, "Come on!"

The teams made their way out of the ice cavern and found themselves overlooking a mountain region that had a fresh cap of snow along the mountains.

"Be careful" Vita warned, "I heard some rumblings of the GUN using this area to test-fire cannons; they're doing two jobs there. The testing of prototype weapons and assisting with avalanche control."

"Avalanche control?" Sonic asked

"Hai" The iron knight pulled out a small brochure that had an insignia of a snowflake on it, "The area we're on is a ski resort that uses this mountain, we happen to be in the "Expert" region, which also happens to be closed sometimes for avalanche controls."

"Please don't tell me that today they have it closed for that reason." Alisa shivered

A loud boom that sounded like it came from a cannon was heard. From the cannon fire came a medium-sized shell that impacted an overhead mound of snowpack and initiated a small avalanche from a few miles above them. With an increasing pace, the snow crumbled down in the avalanche, and unfortunately, the mages were soon to be in the path of the snow.

"Guess that answers your question" Suzuka said a bit nervously, "Uh… Is it safe to say that barrier spells won't stop this?"

"Hai…" Sonic and Vita nodded and spoke at the same time; mouths agape and they were quite surprised

"So the best thing to do here is run?" Alicia asked.

"Hai…" the two again nodded and simultaneously spoke; still in shock

Fate quickly shouted to get her friends' attention as to what she found. The Artificial Mage found a wooden gate that acted as an entrance to this area from the actual resort. Deciding to put their own safety above a risk of the destruction of public property, the mages managed to chop the wooden gate into three makeshift longboards. Sonic and Vita took the first one; Alicia and Fate sat on the second; and Alisa and Suzuka had the third.

* * *

**[Uminari City: Midori-ya Café]  
[No BGM]**

While the other mages were off to their tasks, Quint Nakajima, usually of the Red Team, assisted the Takamachi residence in prepping for the media interviews. Within an hour of her own arrival, the first wave of interviewing reporters showed up; true to the preset orders they were in casual, civilian clothes in order to keep from suspicions of the high-school and middle-school aged girls that usually bought sweats and drinks from the café.

The first interview happened behind closed doors with Reinforce Eins and Quint Nakajima outside to stand guard. Hayate helped to cover Nanoha's shift while she was in the middle of the interviews.

During one of the first few interviews something caught the attention of the Unison Device. She frowned and narrowed her eyes as she gazed out the window.

"Something wrong?" Quint asked

"Go inside and tell them that I'm going fishing." Eins requested; she didn't stick around to see Quint narrow her eyes and knock on the door loudly before entering and giving the message. Before the interviews were started, all of the reporters and family members that were part of the interviews were told a series of code-words. The one that Reinforce said, "going fishing" was the term they used for "a spy is trying to listen in, stop all classified discussion, I'll deal with them"

**[BGM: "Fly in the Freedom" Sonic Adventure 2]**

With all silence and stealth Reinforce walked out of the café's front entrance. The silver-haired woman took a soft leap up to the rooftop of the café and narrowed her eyes as the source of her suspicion was revealed. She saw the white, female anthropomorphic bat dressed in a black jumpsuit with a pink heart-shaped breastplate that revealed her bust that was rather large for a 17-year old girl; long, white high-heeled boots with a heart at the end just at the bat's knee; her gloves were long and smooth-looking, reaching just up to her elbows. The bat-girl had long black wings and make-up beautifully adorning her face. Despite the rather eye-appealing display, Reinforce Eins was unfazed as she quietly approached the bat.

"Another agent from GUN, I assume?" Eins asked almost casually as she held the bat in a chain-binding spell, completely surprising the teen.

"H-how did you?" The girl started to say, but then realized the position she was in and what the woman asked of her. With a shake of her head she, tried to act as casual as she could, it helped little that her expression and body language displayed some form of calmness, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't try to lie to me." Reinforce's glare was stone cold, almost glaring deep into the bat's soul, "You were obviously attempting to spy on the café. Why else would you be here?"

"I'm a treasure hunter" the bat casually replied, "The name's Rouge the Bat. I go all around the world looking for the most beautiful treasures and take them."

"And what led your so-called "hunt" to the roof of a family café?" Eins asked as she started to smirk, she'd like to see the seductive bat talk her way out of the bind she was in, "Obviously even I could tell there were no jewels here."

"A highly-skilled treasure huntress like myself knows better than to reveal my secret sources." Rouge smirked in rising confidence, "It would give me far too much competition."

"Competition led you to this roof? Last I checked you were the only one I found here." Reinforce retorted, "And I wouldn't put past the GUN to overlook the idea of certain jewels to be "missing" as payment for your services."

Rouge's confidence started to waver and she started to question her own reasons for her "task". '_Just who is this woman? She's tougher than anyone I've faced. Even the women I talked to buy my story, but this one's poking holes everywhere!'_

"Reinforce-san?" Miyuki asked as she joined the two on the rooftop, "What did you find?"

"Just a small fish" Eins replied, "Working for the GUN, her objective was to spy on us."

"Is she bugged?" Miyuki asked

Reinforce nodded and shoved her hand into the cleavage gap of the bat, ignoring the late-teen's cries of "Let go!" "Hands off!" and "Not so rough!". Her fingers grasped and pulled out a small bug device.

"Hai" The unison device confirmed and then closed her fist fiercely to shatter the bug in her hand, "Not anymore though"

"Check her ears too." The daughter and ninja-in-training of the Takamachi residence informed, "If she's bugged, then she has an earwig too."

The silver-haired woman nodded; with her grip on the bat's breastplate holding on strong, she searched the bat's left ear for the mentioned earwig; though she struck out on the left ear, the right was more promising. With a smirk, Reinforce pulled out the earwig from Rouge's ear and stepped on it. She released the bat from her grip and clapped her hands metaphorically to remove dust, "Problem solved"

"W-well.. I n-never!" Rouge padded and adjusted her outfit to fit more properly, she had no issue with the other women in her presence, "I have never felt so violated in my whole life. Just because you're so jealous of my looks doesn't mean you can just go around touching me so personally with those hands."

"Don't flatter yourself." Eins retorted and dismissed the bindings, "Now go on; run along to your friends and report. Tell them the little fish I throw back into the sea"

The bat let out a defiant growl, but quickly retracted it and backed down as she felt the familiar glare that Reinforce brought down on her intimidated her and shook her to the bone. Taking the better valor of wisdom; the bat began to flap her wings and fly off.

'_Defeated..'_ Rouge thought with a scowl, _'I can't believe it I was detected like that! How did they even know I was with GUN?! Rather what the heck did she capture me with… I'm definitely reporting this to them… but I'm not sure if this sort of work is worth all the jewels they can think of if I have to deal with her again'_

* * *

**[Mystic Ruins: Ice Cap: Snow-Capped mountains]  
[BGM: "Ice Cap 3" Sonic Adventure (snowboarding theme)]**

Any other time and the four young mages along with magic knights Vita and Sonic probably would have probably enjoyed riding the snow on the mountains of the Ice Cap, but after a close call with the avalanche there wasn't much enjoyment, only necessity.

Thankfully the pairs on the boards were able to easily navigate the tough courses and natural terrain on their sleds. Through a couple of twists, turns and jumps they went until they came to a clearing; where another ambush was waiting for them.

Egg-mechs shaped like falcons descended down on the wide open clearing and started to drop bombs on their location.

"Shimatta" The hedgehog cursed, held out his left hand to defend against the bombs with the defensive belkan shield spell "Panzerschild".

"That would be the Shield type of defensive spells" Vita explained as she quickly sent a volley of her iron bolt "Schwalbefliegen" spell at the falcons, "The most basic type of defensive spells. Basic, but reliable"

The trainees, Alisa and Suzuka, absorbed the Iron Knight's lecture and watched as her spell took out the wave of robots that besieged their position. From there it was smooth sailing to the bottom of the trail, where the green Chaos Emerald was in the middle of some of the snow.

"Add another emerald to our count" Sonic said as he picked up the gem, "Well at least we get something out of that little snow-ride."

"Let's get out of here before GUN notices. There's a rendezvous point in the Mystic Ruins for us and the Reds when we complete our own task." Vita said as she and the others helped to create a tactical snow-bank that surrounded them and also cover their Dimension Transfer off the mountain.

* * *

**[Mystic Ruins]  
[BGM: "Mystic Ruin" Sonic Adventure]**

Sonic, Alicia, Fate, Vita, Alisa and Suzuka, with their chaos emerald secured from Ice Cap, met up with Knuckles, Signum, Megane and Chrono at the designated rendezvous point in the ruins to discuss the updates to their objectives and how much progress they made. The location for the meeting was outdoors nearby a fresh spring and waterfall. Nearby the spring was a huge pond with lily-pads, ideal for fishing tourists that often enjoyed the appearance of the pond.

"Oy, Sonic!" Knuckles grinned in greeting of his long time best friend and part-time rival, "Glad to see you again."

"Knuckles, Signum-san" Sonic nodded in return

"How are you three feeling?" Signum asked in regards to the condition of the blue team's trio, concerned that there could be any possible side effects from the knock-out gas they were exposed to, "Last night you were out cold."

"We're fine" Fate answered, "The medics checked us out after we woke up"

"We managed to secure another Chaos Emerald" the hedgehog revealed both emeralds, the first one was the same that they acquired in Windy Valley, "When Eggman attacked he only got away with one of them. Now we have two again"

"He used the emeralds to power up this beast he calls "Chaos"." The swordswoman observed, "According to some of the research I read up on while we were waiting for your group, Chaos is supposedly an ageless god of an ancient culture. I read something about it being sealed because of the safety of the culture."

"You said it was there when the Master Emerald shattered, right?" the hedgehog asked, "Could it be possible that it was sealed in the Emerald and when it broke out, that's what caused the emerald to shatter?"

"Maybe" Megane nodded, "We also heard back on a couple of inquiries that Reinforce made in regards to Chaos. Its origins should be depicted in stone tablets, but the tablets themselves were stolen days ago from a museum in Station Square. GUN never did find the culprit."

**[BGM: "Theme of Dr EGGMAN" Sonic Adventure]**

"And they won't if I have any say in that matter. I prefer to perform my evil deeds without being locked in prison thank you very much." Eggman's voice surprised the groups as he suddenly dropped down in his egg-mobile, "I thought I might have missed an Emerald when I ambushed Sonic last night. And oh look you brought another one too."

"Like I'm going to let you have the- ugh!" The hedgehog started to say with his device-blade drawn but suddenly found himself the target of a powerful surprise arm sweep from behind. While he managed to keep a hold on his blade, the emeralds were knocked out of his hands well before he was sent into the wall; the force of his impact made a pretty decent sized dent in the rocky wall, "Kuh!"

"Sonic!" all of the mages/mage knights cried in surprise and quickly checked on the hedgehog in concern.

"I'm fine" Sonic winced as he slowly got to a kneeling position, "Just caught by surprise… But, the Emeralds!"

As Sonic recovered from the surprise attack with the assistance of the others; the culprit of the attack was revealed to be none other than Chaos 2, the beast roared with a powerful presence; it looked as healthy and vicious as ever. Its master laughed in pure satisfaction over the power that his beast held.

"Well done, Chaos!" Eggman smirked, "I could tell you've been waiting for that shot of payback. You'll get more of that soon. Now go pick up those emeralds as a reward and incentive for future servitude"

The beast non-verbally nodded and turned itself into a puddle and absorbed the two emeralds, not only doubling its emerald count, but also changing its shape drastically. Its form changed from a humanoid-like creature to that of a huge shark-like one with razor-like fins.

"Just like the stone tablets predicted" The genius scientist laughed, "With every emerald, the strength increases, now make those insects pay for disrupting our plans!"

Chaos 4 roared as it dove into the pond, soon pursued by Sonic and the others. Devices drawn and everything, the team overlooked the beast that waited for any brave fool to try and claim the emeralds back from it.

"Grr... I'm gonna fry that thing" Sonic growled as he started to draw Freiewind from its sheathe to wield it, his efforts were stopped quickly by Signum, who held her hand over him in a stopping motion, "Oy, Signum-san, I wanna fight that thing!"

"No" The swordswoman gave a serious rejection, "You already took a beating when it caught you by surprise, the last thing any of us want is for you to get a concussion from another hit like that."

"Besides, look at situation" Vita pointed out the fact that the Chaos beast was under water and the only way to fight it was on the lily-pads, "It's underwater, so if any of us tried to attack from the air it would simply just dive down. Our best bet is to use those pads, but there's not enough for all of us and they aren't sturdy. Signum, Knuckles, myself and the enforcer will deal with it"

"So what am I supposed to do while you guys go fight it?" the hedgehog asked in annoyance.

"Lecture" Signum replied, "Help Megane and your teammates explain our tactics and such."

"Don't worry, Sonic" Knuckles smirked, "We'll have that thing eating dirt in no time"

With a sigh and a shake of his head, Sonic watched as Chrono, Knuckles, Vita and Signum engaged the Chaos shark from the lily-pads.

* * *

**[BOSS: Chaos 4]  
[BGM: "Chaos" Sonic Adventure]**

The beast attacked the Iron Knight first by lashing out its left razor fin at her. Vita frowned at Chaos 4's overly straightforward attacked and protected herself with a red barrier spell that coated the front half of her body in a barrier-like shield. The iron knight then forced the beast back with a burst of her barrier.

The stun the burst made provided a good enough distraction for her to hit the head with Eisen in its default-mallet form. She frowned as the beast burst into pieces only for the four lights from the emeralds it absorbed to begin regenerating it from the attack.

"Panzerhindernis" Sonic observed from the sidelines, "The Ancient Belkan knight's equivalent to the third type of protection spells, the barrier."

"What's the difference between them?" Suzuka asked, "Is any of them better than the others?"

"Some are more advanced, but they are in no way actually superior to them." Fate answered, "Each defensive spell has its own differences from the other types."

"Barriers take the hit and gave us the opportunity to knock physical foes back and counter" Alicia added further, "Shielding repels the hits and the field-type protects our bodies. Knowing and determining which spell to use in defense isn't the only thing you should learn in defense."

"You gotta learn to stand your ground with the barrier in place otherwise it'll do no good." Sonic noted, "Also dodge when you can"

Both heiresses nodded and continued to watch as Chaos 4 regenerated its body with the emeralds' power. In a fit of rage and defiance the shark-like beast flipped and made several lily-pads bounce to force any of the mages off so it can attack from the water. Chrono leapt from the pad he was on, which was about to eject him, and onto another pad which was unaffected by the beast's attack.

"**Blaze Cannon"** S2U, Chrono's device, chimed and from the head of the staff-form, the teen Enforcer unleashed a powerful jet of blue flame upon the beast; beheading it when the head was vulnerable. It didn't defeat the beast, but when Chaos 4 regenerated, it appeared much more sluggish and vulnerable.

Knuckles took a particular advantage of that and coated himself in a Panzergeist field before diving into the water like a drill. His momentum carried him into the center point of the beast and forced it out of the pond.

"You're up Signum" The echidna passed a metaphorical baton to his team leader.

The swordswoman nodded, gazed up at the airborne beast and sheathed Laevatein in its saya, "Laevatein!"

"**Schlangeform"** The device loaded one cartridge in as its master redrew it from the saya, the blade split into a snake-like whip form and coated itself in a purple flame. The power of the device could be felt from all who saw the battle.

"Hiryu.." Signum readied the hilt, "Issen!" and lashed out the bladed-whip; with Chaos 4 well within the long range of the attack, it was quickly binded by the whip, stabbed by the blades and the flames from both the device and the mana proved too much and literally crushed the water-beast to a point where it couldn't regenerate.

* * *

**[Boss Clear]  
[BGM: "Round Clear" Sonic Adventure]**

The swordswoman sighed as her device returned to its schwertform and was sheathed in its saya by her again. With the Chaos threat neutralized for the moment, Signum turned her attention to its master.

"Don't think you've won yet." Eggman growled and pushed a button on his Egg-Mobile, "For now this is a tactical retreat, but let me show you my finest creation yet before I leave."

On cue, a large shadow clouded the view of the clear-blue sky. Everyone looked up and with the exception of Eggman, was all shocked. A huge armored aircraft with a white, red, yellow and black hull descended down on the group's location. Palmtrees were rumbling and shaking in the harsh breeze as the mad scientist laughed in pride. The ship fired down a light-green beam on the puddle that was Chaos 4. Within seconds the puddle disappeared into the beam up onto the ship.

"Behold! The Egg Carrier!" Eggman pointed with pride to his massive ship

**[Ending: "Spiritual Garden" Tamura Yukari]**

* * *

**[End of Chapter 37]**

Author's Notes: Well well, Rouge got introduced so early. An interesting development is coming up next.

Translations: Panzerschild (Tank Shield in german)  
Panzerhindernis (Tank barrier in german)  
Pamzergeist (Tank Spirit.. i think in german)  
Hiryu Issen (Flying Dragon Flash)


	38. Adventure arc pt5

SonicANIME2010 here, bringing in another chapter to Knight of the Night Sky, yup, things are heating up with each update in the Adventure arc. Time to keep it going

* * *

**[Non-Administrated Planet # 97 "Earth"]  
[Mystic Ruins]  
[BGM: "EGG Carrier" Sonic Adventure]**

Doctor Eggman, formerly one of the world's greatest scientists until his turn into madness, laughed boastfully and prideful over the massive airship that hovered over the group of mages. Some of them were shocked, but not nearly as much as the doctor had hoped.

"What's the matter?" The scientist taunted, "Too scared over how large my beautiful Egg Carrier is?"

"Seen bigger" Signum shrugged, "if you wish to intimidate us, you'll have to do better."

"Hai" Vita smirked, "Looks more like you're trying to overcompensate for something."

"And you have a horrible sense of naming" Sonic added, "What's next, "Egg Carton" or something?"

"Grr!" The doc growled, "Eh, it's no matter, while my ship's power is nowhere near that of Chaos', it still has plenty to deal with you punks. But, unfortunately I have a prior engagement, so I must bid you adieu"

Eggman made his escape into the ship; all the mages and mage-knights could do was watch as the ship took to the skies for the moment. None of them had any desire to watch the doctor just escape like they did.

"Tails" Sonic called up his best buddy on the communication frequency, courtesy of his device, "Fire up the Tornado, we're going after Eggman"

"Hai!" The fox on the other end of the line saluted and closed the feed.

"You guys can go ahead." Knuckles noted, "There's still some unfinished business on our end to take care of."

"Vita" Signum ordered of the Iron Knight, "You're staying put with the others. Our team's objective may be the search of the Master Emerald shards…"

"I know; I'm still needed to help instruct the trainees." The Lolita-dress wearing girl shrugged, "Besides, Eisen and I need the action"

With Tails' workshop barely a mile away, Sonic, Alicia, Fate, Vita, Alisa and Suzuka started to power-jog over.

"Good luck" Signum called out to them as she watched them leave, "You'll need it."

* * *

**[OP: "Eternal Blaze" Nana Mizuki]**

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 38  
Enter Amy Rose

* * *

**[Uminari City, Japan]  
[Midori-ya Café]  
[BGM: "The Hanging Edge" Dissidia Final Fantasy 012 Duodecim (also in Final Fantasy XIII)]**

Lindy Harlaown stood in the living room, listening as the resident cyborg-mage of her squad answered questions for the third of an endless count of interviews. Most of the questions were how the young girl felt, who supported her, how did she think they felt; the reporters were certainly deserving of the "Ace Reporter" status from how they made the effort to get to understand her rather than just treating her like any other person.

While she listened, the admiral also read reports of the Egg Carrier and the recent update on the Chaos case. She quickly also approved the launch for Tails "Tornado 1" for the pursuit of the warship.

"My name is Mike Wright, but you can call me "Mike" if you want" The latest reporter was a man in his mid-50s or so, his voice and tone matched in the calmness and sincerity of the question, "So, Nanoha, if I may be allowed to call you that? Since "Takmachi-san" sounds far too formal for one as young and perky as you."

"Hai" The young cyborg smiled, she liked that this reporter went a little bit further to understand her, "You're very polite to ask. Arigatou"

"I'm sure my colleagues have already asked you some of the usual questions about your operation and such" The reporter assumed, to which he got a nod from the girl, "But I'd like to get to know you a little bit more."

"Really?" Nanoha asked, a bit intrigued by the reporter in front of her

"Sure" the reporter sent a look to Lindy, "Granted that your Admiral wouldn't mind, I'll get to the usual questions afterwards?"

"Sure" Lindy shrugged, "I'm not too surprised, you've got a reputation of being one of the best, straight-shooting and opinionated reporter in the media with your own talk show"

The reporter went to work; some of the questions he asked were a bit more personal than the other reporters, but in the way that he asked, his intentions were to see how the girl truly felt, not only about her operation, but the aftermath, her feelings about it, and her friends.

"I owe so much to my friends for helping me cope with this operation." Nanoha sighed, "Even though it's kinda painful to remember how it happened; when I'm around them, I don't feel the pain. I feel strength."

"Are there any one of your friends that you feel helped you the most?" the man asked.

That was one question the young cyborg was not prepared for at all; it left Nanoha speechless and silent as she tried her hardest to form up an answer in her mind. She thought long and hard about each and every one of her friends. She thought about the Nakajima sisters, both who have helped her learn about her body and she even formed a rivalry with the younger sibling. Her admiral was kind and caring, sort of like a second mother to her when she was away from her family. Then there were the Wolkenritter, her former-rival and best friend Vita and the experienced Signum. Hayate and Sonic, both of them were highly supportive of her in providing a friend to talk to who could understand her. Her friends from school, Alisa and Suzuka, were very supportive even if they didn't know about her body; when she thought that she felt like a third wheel to the two they turned around and bluntly told her that she was their best friend and they loved her for all that she is. Finally she thought about Alicia and Fate, the latter who she worked hard to save and returned those feelings in her own support.

"Um…" The girl finally came up with the best response, "To be honest, there isn't any one who helped me more than the others. All of my friends helped me so much and in their own way. To have to choose would be painful."

"You're a very kind-hearted young girl." Mike smiled generously, "Hearing about all of this makes me interested in your friends now. With your admiral's permission I'd like to talk to them too"

"They are out on assignment" Lindy noted, "But, since you've made the extra effort, I'll arrange for you to be able to interview them when the job is done and before you return to Mid-Childa. Granted that you keep this professional and straightforward like you usually do"

"You know me better, Lindy" The reporter grinned as he stood up, "I'll keep it straight as I usually do."

"Good" the admiral smiled and waved him off, "You're dismissed. Send in the next reporter."

* * *

**[Mystic Ruins: Tails' Workshop]  
[BGM: "Believe In Myself" Sonic Adventure]**

The garage of the young fox's workshop opened its sliding doors to reveal a red, modernized World War II style biplane. The plane itself had shielded cockpits for both pilot and co-pilot, but in reality it could hold more than just two persons. The wings for both front and rear were wide and sturdy enough to support a person's weight, granted they could be able to maintain their balance on it.

"Presenting Tornado 1" Tails declared from his pilot cockpit seat, "Small, fast, and a decent variety of weapons; she'll get us caught up to that ship in no time."

"Ah… there she is" Sonic sighed in his memory, "Helped us out of plenty of jams before I became a magic-knight"

The young fox pressed a few buttons in order and listed out each gadget and weapon the Tornado had installed thanks to the techies at the TSAB, "Forward firing rockets, retractable machine guns with magic rounds, homing missiles, a laser cannon hidden in the propeller, reinforced armor that's resistant to most physical rounds, auto-shielding and a rocket booster hidden underneath."

"Alright" Vita ordered, "Everyone pick a spot to sit on and hold on tight"

On the orders, Sonic and Vita took the rear wings of the bi-plane with Reinforce Zwei comfortably resting on the Iron Knight's cap; Fate and Alicia sat on the upper wings; and Suzuka and Alisa took the lower set of the forward wings. The plane's engines started up and the runway was clear.

"Tornado 1, you're clear to launch" From the communication feeds, Amy Limietta chimed in from the _Arthra_, "Admiral Harlaown has given you permission. Good luck!"

"Ryokai!" Tails smiled in excitement, "Tornado 1, Launching off!"

The engines finished their warm-up and the plane took off in a powerful acceleration. The biplane was bound for a chase in the skies. Alisa and Suzuka were shocked by the amount of speed the little plane had at its disposal, but they were able to maintain their balance on their seats. A shared feeling of excitement and pleasure was felt for all as the wind gracefully blew in their faces.

* * *

**[Sky Chase]  
[BGM: "Knight of the Goddess" Final Fantasy XIII-2]**

Through the skies the Tornado went; its target of pursuit was the massive warship known as the "Egg Carrier". The beautiful, white and fluffy clouds combined with the mid-day blue sky for an amazing backdrop for the chase. Soon a wave of falcon-shaped robots flew in and attempted to attack the biplane; from there a whole welcoming committee was unleashed from the metaphorical floodgates.

"Heads up" Tails noted as he pressed a few buttons, "Eggman sent out a warning party."

"Let's crash it then" The hedgehog smirked and unsheathed Freiewind from its saya; holding it in his dominant right hand. It was only to the real surprise of Alisa and Suzuka that he was able to maintain his balance on the wing with just his footing. The others with him weren't too surprised as they've seen it many times beforehand.

"I'm going to warn everyone now" The fox pressed a button that revealed the machine guns that were mounted to the side of the front propeller, "All of the gadgets and tools installed on the Tornado drain its energy to use, so while I can fend off most attacks, a little spell-casting support will be greatly appreciated."

"Ranged spells only" Vita noted as she prepped and fired a wave of her Schwalbefliegen iron bolts; her attacks hit home and decimated ten mechs from just one of her waves, "We go up close and personal and the Tornado will be more vulnerable"

With the cover fire provided from the mages, the Tornado was allowed a smooth flight until it found the target of its chase, the Egg Carrier. To protect his precious masterpiece from harm, the Doctor sent out another and much larger wave of mechs that varied in shapes from falcons to small-turtles-riding-bigger-turtles and bees.

"Oh, he's going retro on us." The hedgehog chuckled, "Haven't seen those turtle mechs for a long time"

"Slow moving fodder for us though" Vita smirked, "They'll have no idea what hit them"

"**Plasma/Aqua Lancer Phalanx Shift" **Bardiche Assault and Sisterhood Bullova respectively declared as their masters, the Testarossa duo of Fate and Alicia, prepared a volley of 16 total bolts which were divided evenly amongst the two and ordered into a formation of a rectangular phalanx with dimensions of 2x8.

"_Fire!"_ The duo called out at the same time and unleashed the Phalanx-formation wave of lancers. All of them hit and destroyed a grand total of eight mechs. They weren't done there, however; the excess spheres of mana leftover from the impacts began to regather in a central point and formed into an even larger lance, combined with both mages' mana; with their devices held high, the duo called out _"Spark End!" _and unleashed the massive bolt, which impacted and destroyed eight more mechs.

Alisa and Suzuka double-teamed and unleashed a volley of rapid-fire Stinger Ray from the tips of their devices. The rays, combined with the machine guns from the Tornado, accounted for the destruction of ten more mechs. The remaining mechs were the retro-styled turtle mechs and bees.

"**Photon Lancer Genocide Shift!" **the trusty sword device of Sonic's declared and loaded a cartridge; a sky-blue Mid-Childan magic circle, identical in appearance to Fate's and Alicia's, appeared at his feet, his device glimmered in the sun as he tapped in to this Rare Skill Collect and Use. He waved his right hand as a countless amount of yellow spheres, crackling with the boost of his mana, appeared to surround him and the Tornado.

"_Fire!" _the hedgehog declared and unloaded the massive volley of spheres. The remaining robots, if they could feel such emotions, had a sense of fear, defenselessness and foreboding as the lancers were fired off. The speed was too fast to even think about tracking and the robots stood no chance and fell victim to the onslaught of the powerful spell.

In the end, all of the mechs were destroyed; never even stood a chance against the mages. Sonic just calmly sighed as his device let out excess amounts of steam; which was soon joined by the other devices that worked to defend the airplane. While Tails, Alisa and Suzuka were shocked and speechless, Alicia, Fate and Vita were not so much.

"Copycat" the twins teased playfully, referring to the fact that not only did Sonic copy their Magic Circles to cast the spell, the spell itself was a variation of one of Fate's oldest spells.

"Oy" the iron knight smirked, "Must you always try for the overkill?"

"Gomen, Vita." The hedgehog sweated and chuckled a bit, "I just wanted to try out the shift that Eins-san taught me."

"Next time, Unison with me before you try something that powerful so you can have better aim ~desu!" Zwei lectured with a cute pouty face, "That's what I'm here for ~desu"

"Hai.." Sonic chuckled again

All attention was directed to the Egg Carrier, which now was behind them because the Tornado passed it during its flight. Eggman's voice was heard loud and clear over the speakers, "Time for a power play to turn the tables.. Egg Cannon ready!"

The hull of the ship opened up to reveal a large cannon; and on Eggman's "Fire!" order, a large beam was unleashed, it aimed straight for the small bi-plane and certainly had enough power to deal quite the punch.

"Hang on!" Tails cried out as he activated the ship's shields and spiraled out of the way of the blast, making the beam narrowly miss the Tornado. Thankfully no one was forced off as all of the passengers were quick to grab onto anything they could. Alisa and Suzuka clinged to the bars that made the gap of the two wings; Fate and Alicia grasped the wings and Sonic and Vita held onto the tail of the plane with Zwei held on to the Iron Knight's hair under her hat, which was also kept on thanks to the mini Unison Device's grip on it.

The Egg Cannon chamber was quickly closed and the ship too the initiative to fly past the Tornado 1. A collective sigh of relief was voiced by the Tornado's captain and its mage-passengers.

Warning sounds alerted everyone of a certain problem. The Tornado had used up almost three quarters of its energy reserves from the chase and close call. Seeing this, Tails frowned.

"It's no use, Tornado 1 can't handle much more" the fox regretfully informed, "And I don't think that even at a full charge, she can handle another close call like that and still have to deal with the Carrier's cannon. I have to finish my prototype"

"Fall back then." Vita frowned, "Cut our loses and retreat"

"Hai…" Tails turned the plane around and contacted the _Arthra_, "This is Private and Pilot Miles Prower, the Tornado 1 encountered a force of adversity in her pursuit of the Egg Carrier, while she defended her honor well, we're forced to withdraw from the pursuit, she doesn't have nearly enough power to handle the Egg Carrier's weaponry. We're heading home so I can finish my prototype."

"Understood" Amy Limietta nodded on her end of the frequency, "however, only you can be allowed to return to your workshop. Lindy-san informed me of a new task for Sonic and the others with him."

"Task?" Vita and Sonic asked.

"Hai" the brunette teen on the other end of the line put up a few display pictures of Station Square, "There's another lead on a Chaos Emerald in Station Square. Sensors have indicated that there is one somewhere in the city, but can't determine where exactly it is. You six are to go down there and investigate this detection."

"How's everything on her end?" Sonic asked.

"Just about halfway through all the interviews" the girl replied, "She, along with Nanoha-chan, Hayate-chan and Reinforce Eins will be busy for the rest of the day. Good luck"

When the communication feed closed, Sonic stood up on the rear wing, "Okay, so we're heading for Station Square."

"The Tornado has just enough power to get us to the Mystic Ruins, you can take the train from there." Tails offered

"Nah, I got a better idea" the hedgehog smirked, "Skydiving anyone?"

"What?!" Alisa just gasped in more shock, "You want us to jump from this high up?!"

"Oy oy.." Vita shook her head as she felt annoyed again, "It's quicker this way, besides we can use the Floater Fields to cushion our fall"

"It sounds fun too" Suzuka smiled as she felt herself excited from all the adrenaline.

"Oh fine.." the dirty-blonde let out a tsunderish huff.

"Okay.." The hedgehog started to count down, ready to jump when his count reached zero, "San.. ni.. ichi…Zero!"

On zero, Sonic, Alicia, Fate, Vita, Alisa and Suzuka jumped off the Tornado and descended in their skydiving freefall down to the coast of Station Square's Emerald Coast resort below. Of course, before he suggested the skydive, Sonic already calculated that at the time of their jump, they were close by to the city and the landing point was close to the hotel.

* * *

**[Mystic Ruins: Jungle]  
[BGM: "Mystic Ruin" Sonic Adventure]**

The three mages and one knight of the Red team, after cutting their way through the forest, found themselves the age-old temple that laid in the middle of said jungle. Knuckles narrowed his eyes as he realized how familiar the temple and ruins were.

"This temple looks just like the one I saw in my vision" the echidna noted, "Although it looks older now than it did when I first saw it."

"There's probably a connection" Signum nodded stoically, "You sense emerald shards?"

"Hai" Knuckles nodded in response, "Three are somewhere in that temple."

"First we must find a way inside." Chrono frowned, "There doesn't appear to be any obvious entryways."

"Look!" something caught Megane Alpine's gaze and she pointed it out; the object in question was a floating and glowing red ball, "It's coming this way"

The ball circled around all four of them as if in an analyzing way; it stopped at Knuckles in particular and floated all around him. With no obvious threat displayed, the echidna rested his arms and revealed his yellow mittens with green rings that matched the color of his socks; the Fighting Gloves he picked up from Angel Island fitted underneath his Shovel Claws perfectly; his twin-blade devices were secured in straps behind his back.

The ball floated up a flight of stairs to reveal a door that had empty indents in them, as if waiting for something to be put in. A feminine and youthful voice, one that Knuckles could have sworn he heard before spoke to the four that gathered, "Two stone statues… the door to the past..."

"Eh?" Knuckles just blinked at the cryptic clue; before he could ask for the meaning; the source of the voice flew elsewhere, leaving them all confused.

Signum, in her usual stoic demeanor, analyzed the indents and the door that appeared to be between them, "Stone statues… door to the past… I think what she was trying to tell us is that we have to find the matching statues that fit in these slots."

The team split up to find the keys, it wasn't too long for Signum and Knuckles to find the first key buried in a plot of dirt inside of a grove. Quint and Chrono found the other key near the ladder that led up to the cart that allows for civilian transport between the Mystic Ruins where the Train Station was and the Jungle.

The keys floated in place and, as if with a mind of their own, floated above the correct spots of where they go. When they entered the slots, the bricks of the doors slid and revealed a passageway into the temple.

"Well…" the echidna stretched his arms and legs out in preparation, "Going down?"

"Hai" his three companions gave a simultaneous nod and dove in at the same time that he did.

* * *

**[Station Square: Coast]  
[BGM: "Welcome to Station Square" Sonic Adventure]**

The sky-diving six landed safely on the warm beach thanks to the well-timed Floater Field that were cast to make sure the landings were as smooth as possible. Although, even with the fields, some of the landings were not so graceful; all but Alisa Bannings landed on their feet from the bounce. The dirty-blonde heiress, on the other hand, landed head first, and her feet dangled out comically.

"Uh.. Alisa-san?" Sonic asked while suppressing his chuckles, "Having a bit of trouble there?"

The response was muffled by the sand but Sonic was pretty sure she was grumbling. With some non-verbal gestures, Sonic signaled to the Iron Knight to give Alisa a little hand. Vita swore she had a sense of déjà vu as she pulled the young heiress out of the sand by her legs.

"Ack..Bwah!" The dirty-blonde heiress spit out any sand that got into her mouth and quickly shook her head and hair to shake the sand off of her. Annoyed from her little sand bath, the girl stood up and shook off her Barrier Jacket, "Oy.. Why was I the only one who got stuck?!"

"Bad luck?" Suzuka offered jokingly

All attention was drawn to a large shadow that descended over the city, the source was revealed to be the Egg Carrier. The massive warship put on a flashy light-show with spot-lights of multiple colors, as if it was celebrating.

The loudspeakers echoed Eggman's voice as the mad scientist laughed evilly and began some sort of a speech, "Citizens of Station Square, meet your new Mayor, Doctor Eggman! The grea-." There wasn't much else as the sound got scrambled and messed up, "D'oh! Why must the sound fail me when I'm trying to make a speech?! Eh.. Citizens! Beware! I'll be back!"

The ship left the Station Square airspace and into the distance. The overall sight was amusing to the six mages.

"Well that was random.." Sonic fought off the chuckles again.

"Very…" Vita shrugged before returning her attention to the task at hand, "Now, before we can go investigate this detection, our Knight Garb and Barrier Jackets have to be dismissed."

"Eh?" Suzuka blinked, "Why? They're cute"

"They'll draw too much attention" The Iron Knight explained as she dismissed her Knight Garb, putting her in an outfit that consisted of a gray t-shirt with a tilted, black skull emblem that looked rather odd, a casual black skirt with long socks that had black and white stripes horizontally going down her legs and finally a pair of black casual shoes, "Plus if anyone really catches us and blue boy in them, a connection could be made."

"Okay.." Alisa nodded and dismissed her Barrier Jacket and device, putting her in a civil clothing outfit of a skirt and a hooded sweater.

Fate, Alicia, Suzuka and Sonic followed suit. The Testarossa duo had their outfits match each other in a cute way. Suzuka's outfit was similar to Alisa's; finally, Sonic's outfit was a casual pair of jeans and a sweater; it was odd and amusing at the same time for the girls to see the hedgehog in clothing that was specifically tailored for his short size.

"Alright, let's get going" Vita ordered, the group went on into the city to follow up on the possible lead.

* * *

**[Station Square: City Shopping district]  
[BGM: "My Sweet Passion" Sonic Adventure]**

The middle of the day can be the busiest of times for grocery shopping. Stay-at-home mothers or fathers could take their children to the store and spend some time with their young ones while also shopping. Varieties of people could also shop for the groceries needed for a week or so.

"See you tomorrow, Amy." A kind woman shopkeeper said to one particular person who left the shop.

The person who walked out was a pink anthropomorphic hedgehog girl that looked to be around 10-11 years old walked out with a group of citizens. She had five thick, but short quills that went downward across her head held in check by a red hairband, and on the top of her forehead were three bangs of hair. Her attire was a red halter-top dress that revealed most of her back, the dress had white accents and the skirt of it flared out at her waist and had white under-netting that kept the flare, the flare of the dress did little to hide the girl's white underwear as well. Red boots with white stripe accents that went just below her knees, folded over the top of the boots were long-white socks. Finally, she had white gloves with thick, golden ring bracelets.

The presence of this young hedgehog girl, known as Amy Rose, didn't create much of a disturbance. In fact, the civilians were quite friendly to her; the storekeepers liked her for being a friendly and frequent customer. The girl usually didn't mind any of them nor caused them much trouble. Today, she exited a grocery store holding a brown paper bag of groceries ranging from fruit to vegetables; if anyone were to look or notice, she seemed a bit down for some reason.

The young hedgehog sighed and stood still as she thought out loud to herself, "Eeeeh… I'm bored... every day is the same" Her tone and emotion matched the thought as she gazed at the shops, one after another, the usual, "The same thing over here… same thing over there."

In a passive motion, she grabbed an apple from her bag and just held it in her hand, "There's just no excitement in my life without my Sonikku…" in her mind, Amy thought about the memories she had of the blue blur.

"I miss those times… chasing mean old Eggman and beating his robots…" in reality the memories of her first meeting of the hedgehog was on Little Planet, when she followed him with the help of her tarot cards; during that time she was kidnapped by Metal Sonic and then rescued, since then she's had a not-so-shy crush on her rescuer, Sonic.

Amy shook her head and walked on, "The nerve of him... that Sonikku… he disappears from my life for a long time and now he comes back and has a girlfriend!? I thought I was his sweetheart" she pulled out from an unknown source a folded up news tabloid that depicted her crush dating a human girl that looked to be around elementary school age; determination filled her emotions as she shouted out loud her thoughts, much to the humor of the passerbys, "That does it! I'm gonna find my Sonikku and "convince" him that I'm the only girl he'll ever need!"

Her thoughts and verbal tirades were interrupted by a large shadow that descended above the city, "Oy! What's going on?! Unless the weatherman was mistaken, the storm wasn't supposed to come in for a few days" she looked up to the source and dropped her grocery bag, shocked speechless by the appearance of the large Egg Carrier.

She caught the scientist's embarrassing moment of the sound technical troubles and promptly face-faulted. Comical sweat dropped from the back of her head as she watched the ship and its doctor fly away.

"Okay…" the pink girl just blinked, at a loss of words; and also attention, as something dropped onto her head and made a rather bumpy landing that made the hedgehog drop to the ground, "Oof!"

She quickly recovered and was about to go after whoever was dumb enough to use her as a landing pad with her hammer, but she relented when she realized that it was a small blue bird that had an amulet around its neck. The poor creature looked hurt and exhausted; two things that caught her sympathy.

"Oh, you poor dear" Amy slowly and calmly picked up the bird, "Are you alright?"

* * *

**[BGM: "The Chase Master" Sonic Adventure]**

The bird shook in nerves and fear as it looked past the girl to another shadow that appeared behind her. It squawked weakly as the shadow was revealed to be a large, bulky green robot that resembled a trash-can with large arms. One of the arms was about to slam down on the hedgehog girl.

At the bird's squawk, Amy turned around and shrieked in shock; she barely managed to avoid the slam, which impacted the ground; its low strength despite the bulky build accounted for the minimal damage to the concrete. As a counterattack, the hedgehog girl pulled out her trusty red and yellow Piko-Piko hammer, jumped and scored a good hit on the robot's head and sent it to the ground for a little bit.

"I may not be as fast as my Sonikku, but I think I can hide and trick this creep" Amy Rose's tone was serious and rushed; the robot was slow to get back up, which gave the hedgehog time to hide in a local restaurant.

The robot passed the shop in question and looked through the window in its attempt to find the girl and bird. Seeing that its targets weren't there, the mech flew away. From the underside of a table, Amy emerged and smiled in some satisfaction.

"That thing may be sturdy, but it's not very bright." The hedgehog thought out loud, and then looked at her bird friend, "He was after you, right? I know Eggman captures animals and uses them for his robots. I guess you escaped and now that creep's after you?"

The bird nodded, feeling a bit calmer now as it nuzzled itself into Amy's grasp. The pink girl stroked the feathers of the bird in a reassuring way, "Don't worry. I'll protect you"

After taking a few moments to look around from her vantage point from the doors of the restaurant, Amy quickly ran out with the bird still in her grasp. In her mind, she knew that the robot was bound to return some time soon, and she was going to need some help; there was one person she could go to with this sort of trouble.

"_Now I have even more reasons to find my Sonikku"_ Amy thought to herself, _"This little birdy needs help!"_

A sense of her protective side fueled the young hedgehog's resolve. She took off in a run for Station Square's hotel, if Sonic was around, the greeter at the hotel would have seen him at some point, so that was the first lead she could pursue.

* * *

**[Station Square: Hotel]  
[BGM: "Welcome to Station Square" Sonic Adventure]**

The pink girl walked to the woman in charge of the check in desk and asked if she had seen a particular blue hedgehog lately. While the clerk wasn't much of a help, the young girl outside of the hotel who was waiting for her father to come home via the train was very helpful.

"Hey, Amy! I saw Sonic just a few minutes ago." The girl said, "I think he went into the hotel and he had five other girls with him"

"He did?" Amy held back her voice in her shock, so the elementary kid wasn't good enough, he had to court four other girls that weren't hedgehogs?, "What did they look like?"

"Well the redhead I recognized from the papers was there. Then there were a few other girls that looked like fifth or sixth graders." The girl paused for a moment, "You can't miss them. Two of them looked like twins and had the same bright yellow hair; one was dirty-blonde and the other had purple hair. I think I saw them heading for the casino area."

"Thank you" the pink hedgehog managed a polite bow before bursting off at full speed for the casino area. Her blue companion watched her run for a moment before catching up to her, surprised that Amy took off so fast.

* * *

**[Casino Area]  
[BGM: "It Doesn't Matter" Sonic Adventure]**

Amy had finally caught sight of the hedgehog she'd been searching for; excitement was shown in her smile that also had a mischievous hint to it.

"Sonikku…" the pink hedgehog gushed, "Yaaaay"

Up ahead, Vita and the others were close to Casinopolis, though they heard about a lead in searching for the emeralds, they couldn't find one. So the Iron Knight figured that if they checked the casino where Eggman ambushed Sonic, Alicia and Fate last night, they could find another clue or lead.

"There's nothing here, Vita.." Sonic sighed, "Let's look elsewhere.."

"SONIKKUUUUUU!" a voice that only the blue hedgehog recognized called his name from behind, he gulped in realization of who the source was and found himself tackled when he turned to the source of the voice.

The ever so energetic and slightly obsessive Amy Rose had her "Sonikku" right where she wanted him. Because of her attire and the way she sat on the hedgehog upon her glomping arrival; Sonic just happened to be able to see her underwear, and with a few motions of her hands, she "accidentally" pulled her dress out a bit, revealing the bra she had on. In an act to act "innocent" Amy quickly stood up and brushed herself off.

Sonic, completely surprised and taken aback by seeing both parts of the girl's underwear, stood up quickly with his cheeks tinted pink; and he was at a loss of words

What the young and strange girl hedgehog did was watched in full by the other girls present, some were surprised, others were a bit miffed, and Vita in particular already had the sense that she wouldn't like this one.

"A-Amy.." Sonic timidly took a couple of steps back; his nerves caught the attention of his companions.

"_Trouble, Sonic-kun?" _Alicia asked via telepathy

"_H-hai.."_ the hedgehog confirmed the same way, _"Amy Rose.. she kept following me around asking about marriage"_

"Oh, you ecchi boy, Sonikku.." The pink hedgehog teased with a confident smir, "We haven't seen each other for a long time and you greet me by trying to peak underneath my new dress.. If you wanted to look at them so much I could make you wear them. Of course since you owe me now it could be either that or a favor."

"Oy!" Vita barked, knowing full well that she wasn't going to get along with the pinkette so easily; "You set up that whole damn thing!"

Amy went from her lovey-dovey emotion to one of anger as she stared at the Iron Knight, "And who are YOU to take my Sonikku away from me?! I'll teach you to steal other girls' boys! Grade schooler!" she whipped out her Piko-Piko hammer and was about ready to smack the child-in-body with it.

A sense of pride filled Vita as she brought out her own hammer, the larger-in-size Graf Eisen in its hammerform, "Mine's bigger, brat"

"Why I outta!" the pink hedgehog's tomboyish and violent side took over; in a bit of recklessness from rage she took a swing at the loli-knight, but hit nothing but air as her foe dodged.

"Cut the crap!" Vita retaliated with Graf Eisen; she swung the mallet and connected on a hard hit to the pink hedgehog's body; the force of the impact was enough to send the girl into the wall; even the wall itself dented from the force.

The pink hedgehog slowly got up and shook her head in a daze; sure the hit really hurt, but only to the point of a minor concussion, "Dizzy…"

"Be lucky I was holding back" the Crimson Iron Rider huffed as she hoisted her mallet over her shoulder, "I could have given you a bigger concussion."

Amy shuddered a bit when she recovered from the minor concussion, if this "grade schooler" wasn't kidding, she could have done a lot worse, and the mallet made the piko piko hammer look like a child's toy, "W-who are you?"

"Vita…" The iron rider kept a stone cold glare on the hedgehog "Now I know you didn't come all the way here just to harass blue boy. What the hell do you want?!"

It was then that the small blue flicky-like bird that had been accompanying the pink girl had made its presence known; it flew into Amy's hands as she showed it to the gathering of six, "See.. this Birdie and I just escaped some trouble from one of Eggman's robots; and I think Eggman may be after it. So I think it needs Sonikku to be its bodyguard for a while."

"Ehhhh?!" Sonic took a few more steps back, letting out a surprise scream that sounded quite a bit like a certain cyborg-mage.

"Oy! Are you kidding?!" Vita's face showed a few comically annoyed tick marks, "Bodyguard?!"

"You set up Sonic-kun for seeing your underwear" Alicia started, her annoyance showing on her face.

"And now you want him to be your bodyguard?" Fate asked, completing the twin-speak that she and Alicia have perfected in the span of around two years of their time together.

"Besides you're doing this all wrong." Suzuka finally had her own say in the conversation

"If you really wanted to see your "boy" you could have tried looking for him" Alisa added

"I did" Amy tried to defend herself, "I looked all over the islands, and I couldn't find him. So you're saying you won't protect us from Eggman's robot? Doesn't matter what you say, we'll just tag along anyway"

"Ugh… Fine! You can tag along, if only because you're an old friend of Blue boy." Vita huffed as she started to walk away with the other mages-in-civil-clothes tagging along with her; she sent a glare back at the pinkette, "You waiting for an invitation, brat?"

"Sonikku, you even let her call you a pet name?!" The pink hedgehog sounded quite a bit jealous now, "Why won't you let me give you a pet name? Or give me one?!"

"_She wouldn't like the names I'd give her"_ Sonic deadpanned in telepathy with Vita, Alisa, Suzuka, Fate and Alicia; all five of them smirked in amusement, hard to argue with what they've seen firsthand of the pink hedgehog.

* * *

**[BGM: "Welcome to Station Square" Sonic Adventure]**

With the annoying pink hedgehog in tow, the six mages took a small "tour" around the city, looking for any possible leads on the Chaos Emeralds or what Eggman could be planning. There wasn't much to go on, though; thankfully, while she was annoying to tag along, Amy did manage to keep her talking to a minimum, a "seen not heard" policy in effect, otherwise she'd be on the wrong end of another Graf Eisen slam.

When they reached the entrance to what looked like an amusement park on the coast of Station Square, nearby the docks and also just past the train station, where there was an apparent workers' strike in effect; the Intelligent Devices Bardiche and Sisterhood seemed to have picked up something.

"_**Sir!"**_ Bardiche spook up first through a mental telepathy in order to keep Amy Rose from hearing,_** "I've detected a trace amount of Chaos energy near this vicinity"**_

"_Arigatou, Bardiche… We'll check it out"_ Fate mentally replied; from there she went to the others in the telepathic communication, _"Did you guys hear that?"_

"_Hai"_ Vita confirmed, _"Before we can check it out, we gotta ditch the pink brat"_

Amy's surprised squeal gathered all attention as she pointed to the distance, "Ayii! Eggman's robot is here again!"

**[BGM: "The Chase Master" Sonic Adventure]**

The same green trashcan of a robot that chased the pink hedgehog before slowly approached the group. Upon sight of the mech, the blue flicky-like bird quickly hid behind Amy, squawking in fear.

"Feh… scrap metal, not even worth Graf Eisen's time" Vita huffed, yet held out her mallet and shifted to her Knight Garb; ready for battle and, on cue the other mages with her shifted to their respective Barrier Jackets and Knight Garb anyway.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh!" Amy had missed the whole transformations between all the mages somehow due to something else that caught her eye; she squealed again, maybe not in fear, but this time in a mix of surprise and excitement.

"Oy! Enough screaming!" the iron knight barked, "Now what is it?"

The pink hedgehog pointed to the gate and elevator that led to this amusement park known as "Twinkle Park". The direction she pointed to had a kiosk with a sign in front that said "Cute couples get in free"

"Look! It says cute couples can get in for free!" Amy gushed as metaphorical hearts appeared to replace her eyes in her dreamy, lovestruck state.

While Vita rolled her eyes; what she was told by the pink hedgehog gave her an idea. Without a word, she dismissed Eisen, suddenly grabbed Sonic by the arm and dragged the surprised hedgehog into the entrance and past the female clerk in charge of the kiosk, who just smiled and let the "cute couple" in for their date.

"_If Hayate hears about this, neither of us will hear the end of it"_ Vita sent to the hedgehog in a stern telepathy, _"So keep this quiet unless you want another harsh training session."_

"_R-right!"_ Sonic mentally agreed.

The "cute couple" of Sonic and Vita were soon followed by Alicia and Fate, who impressed the clerk with their cute "twin" look. Alisa and Suzuka followed suit with their own cute impressions. Amy, in a jealous rage, pursued; she had little trouble as all she needed to do was flash her hammer and the clerk said nothing else. The flicky-bird with the pink hedgehog just flew on past, anxious to get away from the trash-can robot.

Will Sonic and the others along with Amy escape the "Zero" robot that keeps chasing the flicky? Where are the rest of the Emerald Shards? What could Eggman's true goals be? Where can Tails find another emerald to use? Can Eggman be stopped? So many questions…

**[End of Main Chapter]**

* * *

**[Omake: Hayate and Sonic in "I'm sure you'll be cute"]**

Sonic was guiding Hayate in her wheelchair home from another good day of training. During their walk, the topic of school came up; particularly uniforms.

"Ne, Sonic-kun" Hayate commented, "The school uniform they sent you looked really cute on you"

"Eh heh, arigatou" a cute modest blush found its way on the hedgehog's face

"Though I'm sure there's cuter ones to wear" Hayate's mind began its fantasizing, "Especially the girls uniform"

While Sonic tried, and failed, to get the brunettes attention, Hayate's mind was in full fantasy mode. The outfits she had in mind's picture were the girls school uniform, the Miku Hatsune cosplay and of course the maid café waitress

"Oi, Hayate.. we're home" Sonic tried to get her attention again, "Are you even listening?"

'_oh yes.. Moe moe!' _Hayate gushed, nope she wasn't listening at all

Hayate, Fantasy Mode Explosion

**[Ending: "Spiritual Garden" Yukari Tamura]**

* * *

**[End of Chapter 38]**

Author's Notes: YUS! THE OMAKES ARE BAAAAAAAACK!


	39. Adventure arc pt6

SonicANIME2010 here, bringing in another chapter to the Adventure arc of Knight of the Night Sky. Last chapter saw our first look at Amy Rose, who's got an interesting personality and her "Sonic-obsession", nothing can be ruled out of character with her. Anyways, more to come now.

* * *

**[Non-Administrated Planet # 97 "Earth"]  
[EGG Carrier: Bridge]  
[BGM: "Theme of E-102" Sonic Adventure]**

As his ship idled over the Mystic Ruins, the mad scientist, Doctor Eggman, gathered up four of his most recent and prideful of creations, the E-100 series. The robots were designed somewhat similar to chicken-walkers with a head unit and arm weapons. They all lined up in a horizontal, single file formation. The robots were distinctive in their colors and weapons, the red and purple ones had their left hand completely free while a gun was in the place of their right hands; the red robot of the two had the numbers "102" displayed on the side of its chassis, while the purple one had the number "105". The other two were similar in weapons with both hands replaced by arm-cannons; the blue one of these two had the number "103" on the side where the others had theirs; while the yellow one had "104". Why there was no sign of an E-101 mech was unknown to all but the doctor. These robots were the most elite of the class to date, and it showed in the way that they carried themselves in an air of obedience and professionalism, the latter of the two traits arguably could not be said for their creator.

"Testing, testing." Eggman spoke into a microphone and flicked the head several times before he got his eardrums blasted by the loud noise from the microphone and stereo speakers mounted to the bridge, "Gah! Well, now I know it works again."

The humorous and slightly embarrassing moment for the Doctor was greeted with complete stoicism from the E-100 series, but was ridiculed by the laughter of the non-combat maid and cleaning robots in charge of sanitizing the ship. The laughter was stopped when the peeved doc threw a couple of wrenches in their direction in his comical fury, sadly his aim was a bit off as the projectiles hit the wall.

"Urusai!" The sometimes childish doctor yelled over to the "peanut gallery" before regaining some calmness and turned to face his elite robots gathered, "Now then, as I was saying. You are the best of the best. The E-100 series, my finest creations yet; you have all been chosen to serve on the Egg Carrier for the reason that you are my best. And now that you're here, I have something to show you all."

The screen behind Eggman flickered as it showed a profile picture of a Kaeru-kun. Emphasis was placed by the computers on the green frog's tail, "Look! It's a tailed-frog! How unique is this!"

The reactions for the revelation of the scientist's interest in the green amphibian were again more stoicism from the E-100s and laughter from the peanut gallery of cleaning robots. In his frustration and annoyance, Eggman threw a few more wrenches at the clean-up crew. This time, his aim was much better; some of the mechs were pelted in the head.

"Urusai! Quit interrupting!" Eggman shouted again; he was a bit slower to regaining his nerves, but he was still able to finish his speech to the E-100s, though in a mental note, he promised payback for the peanut gallery's ridicule, "Anyways… This frog is absolutely vital to my plans for he is possessed by Chaos' tail. Find this frog and bring him to me. If you do, you'll be met with a very generous reward."

The E-100s saluted in acknowledgement and left the Bridge via the green Star Trek-like beam transports. With them gone, Eggman turned his attention to the crew of cleaning mechs. Before he could even lift so much as a finger to do anything, the crew finished their cleaning at super-speed and ran away in fear, if they had an emotion.

* * *

**[OP: "Eternal Blaze" Nana Mizuki]**

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 39  
A World Lost In The Past

* * *

**[Mystic Ruins: Tails' Workshop]  
[BGM: "Yuna's Theme" Final Fantasy X OST]**

After the Tornado 1 was landed in the workshop and then Dimension Transferred up to the _Arthra_ for maintenance, Tails began working on the prototype he wanted to finish. The framework and other specs were provided from his device Gearhead.

As he worked, the young fox was reminded of how he first met his older brother figure, Sonic. He was a timid, shy, little boy with a fascination for the mechanicals; tinkering with things was his life. Unfortunately, some of the others around where he lived often bullied and harassed him because they couldn't see what the young boy could enjoy about machines; it didn't help that there were some bad memories because of Doctor Eggman either. All of the bullying stopped when Sonic came. The hedgehog was in the middle of his chase of Eggman. After Tails helped him, the others where he lived saw the fox in a different light, with the help of Sonic of course.

'_I owe so much to Sonic'_ Tails sighed as he looked over the schematics, _'Helping me stand up to the bullies from my home, and even helping me make friends with them. Now I want to help him again, and to do that, I first have to finish this prototype.'_

His review over the current schematics for the prototype was halted when Shamal, Zafira and Arf entered the lab. The resident medic of the Wolkenritter had a towel hung off of her forearm. Zafira and Arf had respectively trays of warm tea and freshly baked cookies.

"Tails-kun?" Shamal asked as she handed the fox the towel for the sweat, "How are you doing?"

"I've got most of the bugs solved out now, so the framework can start." The fox replied, "But I can't complete the prototype unless I have another Chaos Emerald"

"Don't strain yourself too much." Zafira cautioned as he set the tray of tea down on the nearby table, he didn't speak too much, but whenever he did, it was almost always something of great importance, and this was no different case, "You have allies who are willing to assist you."

"Haaai" Arf agreed as her tray of cookies was placed on the same table as the tea; the orange-wolf familiar patted the young fox on the top of the head softly, "The world's too big for just your shoulders, kid"

"Arigatou.." Tails sighed as he caught the hidden message to take a break from his work; as he sat at the table and helped himself to one of the cookies and glasses of tea, "Did you find anything?"

"A location of the next Chaos Emerald" Shamal confirmed, "It's in the jungle, the same one that the Red Team reported going into for their search of the Master Emerald shards."

"I'll go get it and then I can finish the prototype" The young fox was about to get up, but was blocked when a hand softly but firmly pushed down on his shoulder and held on, not allowing the fox to move at all.

"You're not really thinking of going out there all alone, eh foxy?" Arf asked with a somewhat permanent flirtatious tone to her voice as she kept a firm grip on the fox kit's shoulder, "With Eggman and this Chaos creature running around, it's not safe for you to be out there by yourself."

"If I can't get that Emerald I won't be able to finish my prototype" Tails argued and struggled futilely to escape.

"I'm not going to let you go out there alone" Arf released the boy from her grip, but her tone became as serious as the expression she wore, "I'm going with you."

"Arigatou, Arf-san" Tails sighed and relented, "Let's get going."

* * *

**[Station Square]  
[Twinkle Park: Twinkle Cart]  
[BGM: "Twinkle Cart (Twinkle Park)" Sonic Adventure]**

The elevator entrance to Station Square's resident amusement park and couple's dating retreat led the team of Sonic, Vita, Alicia, Fate, Alisa, Suzuka and Amy as well as her bird, to the start of a race track that could only be accessible by bumper cars. All of the mages and mage knights had their respective devices ready and barrier jackets/knight garb active; though it went unnoticed again by the pink hedgehog, who had other thoughts on her mind.

"Sugoi!" Amy Rose had no shortage of excitement as she saw that the cars were two-seaters, perfect for a little date. thoughts of her dating her lovely Sonikku ran through her head, and some of them were not so innocent as displayed by the nuclear blush and small grin on her face, "Oh I feel so lucky to spend some time with my Sonikku here.."

Loud noises from a close by battle shocked the pink hedgehog from her thoughts. She gasped in shock and surprise when she noticed that not only did her "boyfriend" change clothing, he and the other girls with him had similar outfits to one another and were wielding weapons against the robots that were piloting the bumper cars at the moment.

"Sonikku…. A sword? What's with those clothes!?" she thought out loud in her confusion, a little too loudly for some likings. Out of all those that she saw fighting, there was one in particular that she didn't see, "Wait, where's the grade schooler?"

Her answer came in the form of a red blur that shoved her against the wall; the force of her impact was enough to put a small crack-like indent in it,"Ugh! S-so.. that's where she was.."

"Listen up, pink brat" Vita glared at the girl hedgehog; her serious and annoyed tone matched the harsh frown she had. She held the small vertical tip of Graf Eisen's mallet form at the base of the hedgehog's neck, "The only reason we've even allowed you to tag along is because you're one of Blue boy's "friends". But, let me make one thing clear, you're here strictly as an observer. You want bodyguards for you birdie, you'll have them, so long as you stay out of our way! Got it?"

"H-h-hai…." Amy began to sweat in nerves from the intimidating aura she felt come off of the Crimson Iron Rider. Initially she thought that Vita was just some grade schooler trying to take her boy away, but after she saw the girl go from intimidating her with a mallet to absolutely crushing another robot with the same mallet, she may have underestimated her, _'Just who is this girl?!'_

With the robots crushed and the bumper cars open, Vita ordered for the team and their "observer" to take the ones open, two at a time in the order of which they came in. With Freiewind sheathed in its saya, Sonic took the right-hand side driver's seat of one car with Vita taking passenger. Alicia and Fate took the next car in respective driver and passenger seats; Alisa and Suzuka followed suit and Amy was left to take a car all by herself.

The four cars drove down the track of the Twinkle Circuit, while Sonic may not had much experience in driving, he at least managed to keep to the turns and twists of the track, and keep a certain side-seat-driver/co-pilot that was the Iron Knight only minorly annoyed versus nervous of a drive.

As they drove, the cars arrived on a straightaway, where they had to slow down because Fate and Alicia had to take a call on Bardiche from Lindy Harlaown. The admiral's call was set to be loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Kaa-san?" Fate asked, "What is it?"

"I just heard from Arf and Tails, they found another Chaos Emerald," Lindy was quick to her point, "It wasn't easy, they had to deal with chasing a frog."

"Could it be this "Kaeru-kun" we saw that large cat fish out?" Alicia asked, quickly to make a connection.

"The description matches what you put in the reports" The Admiral nodded, "I can only guess so. Tails is going to begin working on the next prototype, he estimates it'll take at least a couple of hours."

"What about Knuckles and his team?" Fate asked, "Any word from them?"

'_They know Tails and Knuckles too?!'_ Amy mentally screamed in surprise, _'just who are these girls and how did Sonikku get involved with them?!'_

"How are things going on your end, Lindy-san?" Sonic asked as he pulled his car next to Fate and Alicia's to be able to communicate with the admiral.

"All the interviews are going slower now because we almost ran into a scare with an eavesdropper" the admiral sighed from her end, "At this rate, I'd estimate we'll be busy until the evening. And the only reason I can talk to you guys right now is because we've taken a break for lunch. Nanoha-chan was exhausted, poor girl."

"How are Hayate-chan and Reinforce-san doing?" the blue hedgehog asked, curious as to the wellbeing of his "mistress" and the Unison Device.

"Yeah.. about them" Lindy sighed, "Hayate-chan's getting bored here because of how long these interviews are taking. And while Reinforce has plenty of patience, I can tell this long wait's getting to them, so I'm going to send them out to blow off some steam."

'_Lindy-san?! Hayate-chan?! Reinforce-san?! More girls?!'_ The feelings of confusion was well evident in the pink hedgehog's expression,_ 'Just what did I miss?!'_

"Enough about our end; how did that lead turn out?" the admiral changed topics in a request for an update, "And before you answer that, I should let you know that someone's eavesdropping on your end"

"We already know" Vita huffed in her annoyance and was quick to send a stone-cold glare in the pink hedgehog's direction, the sheer intimidating aura alone was enough to keep the girl quiet, as the Iron Knight made her update on their current task, "And this pink brat, who after not seeing blue boy for a few years decides to set him up and sexually harass him for blackmail and a favor. She also is tagging along only because she's one of Sonic's friends from before and apparently she and some bird ran into trouble escaping from an oversized trashcan of a robot sent by Eggman. She certainly also isn't causing us any trouble… RIGHT?" she half-asked-half- threatened with the glare that promised further pain should the warning not be followed.

"H-hai!" the pink hedgehog shrieked in compliance, if the "grade schooler" wasn't scary enough to her, the glare and threat she gotten was even more to be scared of, "N-no trouble"

Lindy Harlaown analyzed Amy Rose from her view on the video call from Bardiche's device. She would have been quick to just dismiss this girl as another rabid fangirl that followed Sonic around, but there was something else about her that stopped the admiral from doing just that; oddly enough even she didn't know what stopped her, though one thing she knew was for certain, "She does have a little bit of a potential for you-know-what…"

"Yeah.." Vita huffed, "We all noticed, may not like it, but that's the only reason we haven't decided to ditch her after what she pulled."

"I may consider having her tested to see if she can even handle any training, but before then…" a knowing smirk grew on the slightly-middle-aged-but-still-very-much-attractive ocean-greenish-blue-haired woman's face, "I'd like to have a little "talk" with her. So keep her alive until then."

"We promise" The smirk was contagious as it spread to all but the pink hedgehog in question, who just tilted her head in a lack of understanding. With her exception, everyone there knew about the "talk" was a very big sign for the Admiral going into another one of her lecture-modes again. Sonic and Vita would probably love to see that lecture happen; Fate and Alicia weren't too far behind there, and neither were Alisa and Suzuka for that matter.

'_Uhoh…I have a sudden sense of forboding…'_ Amy gulped, _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

Lindy closed the feed to allow for her mages to continue on with their task. With little resistance other than the twists, turns and loops in the track, it was a peaceful drive into the actual resort.

* * *

**[BGM: "Twinkle Park (Pleasure Castle)" Sonic Adventure]**

While some may find that an amusement park may not be a more suitable place for a romantic date if the couple involved were older than their teen years, they probably haven't been to Twinkle Park in the middle of one of their "Cute Couples Support" weeks. Even in the middle of the day, the park was lit up like the fourth of july with romantic themed hearts. It was an odd, but unique mix of cute and cool themes that did the park justice and attracted so much attention.

Even Sonic had to whistle in awe of the sight, "Well this looks interesting. Maybe we could have a bit of sightseeing while we're here"

"Sonic-kun, remember why we're here" Fate reminded the hedgehog and gestured to the pole-ax device she held in her right hand, "Bardiche detected traces of Chaos energy and we're here to check it out. Not to mention protect Amy and her bird from their robot pursuer."

"You've got a point there.." The hedgehog sighed

"Besides" Alicia added with her tone slightly dipping into a flirty and teasing one, "If you want to admire the lovely sights later, I'm sure at least one of us will be more than happy to accompany you on a little "date" of sorts."

The tease and covert-flirt was enough to brighten Sonic's cheeks a pinkish hue in a small blush. Sure enough, Amy caught sight of this and was fuming on the inside, _'How dare she?! Making moves on my Sonikku while I'm here?!'_, the Piko-piko hammer appeared in her right hand and she looked like she was ready to pummel the young mage with it.

Fate caught sight of the pink hedgehog's furious face and and actions, but merely became annoyed from them. Her expression and tone were at a complete match of a deadpan as she held the axe of Bardiche over Amy's neck and spoke, "You're already on Vita's bad side… don't cause any more trouble, especially for my Onee-chan, and you may avoid getting on our own. You're here strictly as an observer, keep that in mind."

"R-right.." Amy gulped again, a sinking feeling of fear over these new girls that Sonic chose to hang around with over her suddenly grew with each time she was on the wrong end of their weapons, "W-who are you?"

"Fate…" The artificial mage gave a curt reply as she turned her back on the pink hedgehog. her cloak flowed behind her as it carried with her momentum from the motion in a bit of a dramatic fashion, giving a certain "cool" vibe to her, "Fate Testarossa-Harlaown… My Onee-chan is Alicia Testarossa-Harlaown"

Before the pink hedgehog could make an attempt to apologize, she suddenly heard a deep male voice declare **"Haken Form" **as the ax-head of Fate's weapon opened up and ran an energy blade through the tip.

"Eh?" The hedgehog tilted her head, only to quickly duck to avoid a boomerang-like projectile blade, even though the attack went well above her head anyway, "W-what's the big idea?!"

The sound of an impact of metal caught Amy Rose's attention again as she turned around to see just what happened. The yellow blade had split two monkey-shaped robots in half. What the pink hedgehog also noticed was that both robots were almost five feet away from here and could easily have performed a sneak attack.

"T-those were Eggman's robots" Amy sighed in a bit of relief and turned to thank the blonde mage who arguably saved her from an attack, "Arigatou"

"You should have been more careful." Fate's reply was somewhat cold, but still had a few hints of concern as she made her point clear, "Those mechs could have caught you off guard. You're still learning, so that deserves some discretion, but don't let your guard down again, otherwise you might not be so lucky."

"H-hai" Amy nodded, it was official from that point, she was scared stiff of these new girls that Sonic had affiliated himself with.

"Oyoy, Fate-chan" Sonic sighed, while he knew full too well that the Enforcer-trainee was correct to lecture the female hedgehog, he still had some reservations over how tough the treatment was given "Take it easy on her."

"Gomen" Fate sighed, "I had to say what I said though."

"I know…" The blue hedgehog shook his head, "I'm just flashing back to when I was first starting off. You and Nanoha-chan really got after me on form and guard when we sparred."

"That was your main problem back then aside from strain and Cartridge abuse" Alicia noted as she caught up to her sister, Sonic and Vita.

"I know... and I've learned a lot thanks to you guys." The hedgehog smiled a bit, "As well as Reinforce-san and Signum-san"

Amy's loud shriek caught their attention as she pointed out two more robots that had attempted to sneak up on her, "Eggman's mechs!"

The other mages and knights held their respective devices ready for combat, but found that they had no need to attack. A silver beam-like shot impaled both mechs and sent them to the wall where they exploded on impact. Sonic was quite excited as he recognized who fired that spell.

"Hayate-chan!" Sonic greeted the young mistress who was, along with Reinforce Eins, in mid-flight and descending to the ground.

'_Another girl?!'_ Amy thought in surprise

"What are you doing here?" the hedgehog pondered

"Like Lindy-san said, blowing off steam" the brunette casually replied, "I was getting bored and the only reason I didn't come here sooner was to make sure Nanoha was safe…"

"And?" Sonic asked, knowing his best friend and mistress long enough to know that statement was a hanger.

"And the café had a Maid cosplay hour" an embarrassed giggle was given out from the brunette, "I couldn't resist"

"Eins-san?" Sonic asked after a sigh, "What about you?"

"Ojou-sama needed the escort and directions" the silver-haired beauty shrugged, "And I wanted to see how you were holding out."

"Sonikku!" Amy's surprise turned into comical anger as she stormed up to the three, "Who are they?"

"Yagami Hayate" the brunette bowed in mid-hover. She wasn't oblivious to the pink hedgehog's obsession with her knight, and had heard of the previous incident through eavesdropping on the channels, but she remained kind and polite even if either of them were a bit strained, "Nice to meet you, Amy Rose"

"Reinforce Eins" came the stoic reply from the silver-haired woman, while her tone was stoic, there was a certain way that it carried that gave off some intimidation that the pink hedgehog felt.

'_Scary..'_ Amy gulped as she felt the powerful auras both of them gave off, "How do you know my name?"

"We've heard plenty about you." Hayate said with a smirk that spelt dangerous.

"H-how much?" Amy was almost too afraid to ask

"Enough to know that you shouldn't be wearing that type of dress in public" the smirk stayed plastered on the brunette's expression, "Considering you were flashing Sonic-kun with it earlier."

"A-ah.." a crimson blush adorned the pinkette's features, "How did you know?!"

"I know things" Hayate smirked

"Eavesdropping on an earlier communication" Reinforce explained

"Look out!" Alicia called out, "Enemy robots incoming!"

From the distance came a whole volley of mechs, countless among the numbers with the lead robot being the familiar, green trashcan one that Amy had escaped from earlier.

* * *

**[BGM: "Last Hunters" FFXIII-2 OST]**

Much like before, the main target of the ambush was the little bird that had accompanied Amy, the others knew that much and took to a bodyguard duty. The six magic-wielders stood single-file in a formation similar to that of a stone wall. If any robots were to get to Amy, they'd have to get through the mages and knights first.

"Go on" Sonic ordered to Amy behind him, "We'll take care of these guys here."

"H-hai!" the pink hedgehog took a few steps back and towards a castle-like building, but didn't turn around just yet, she wasn't entirely sure if she could trust even her hero, Sonic, to be able to handle that many robots. Her hero caught this action and just rolled his eyes.

Sonic sighed as he drew Freiewind from its Saya; and as a small sample of his power and skill, he back-flipped and effortlessly sliced an aerial mech in half. After he landed he called to the pink hedgehog again, "We can handle these rustbuckets, go on. Shoo!"

"Hai!" Amy quickly ran into the castle with the birdy in tow.

The trashcan robot attempted to make a pursuit, but quickly found its path blocked by the Loli-knight, Vita, who had a bit of a smirk to her expression as she held Graf Eisen in Raketenform in an aggressive one-handed stance, "I may not like Pinky all that much, but if you want her, you gotta go through me!"

Before she could attack the robot, Vita found herself almost clipped by two aerial mechs' blades when they rushed her in an attempt of a distraction. The distraction worked, as the Iron knight had no choice but to go after those mechs. While she effortlessly crushed the duo of robots with her missile-hammer, there was the sudden realization that she was tricked hitting her.

"Shimatta!" the iron rider cursed and wiped out a few more defenseless egg-robos in her rage and frustration, "The trash-heap got away with an underhanded trick!"

"We'll deal with it later" Fate noted as she took out a couple more mechs.

"We've got these guys to deal with first" Alicia added as she joined her sibling in the metallic butt kicking.

"Two more for me!" Hayate cheered after effortlessly blasting two mechs out of the sky.

"Since when did we keep score?" Sonic asked after his spin-dash-and-sword combination took out three more robots at once.

"We don't" Reinforce noted with a sigh, though the crumbling remains of four robots said otherwise, "There's enough for all of us"

The mages and knights continued on their defense of Twinkle Park from the Eggman robot invasion. Any civilians that were at the park at the time were thankfully escorted to a safe place to avoid crossfire.

* * *

**[Twinkle Park: Castle]  
[BGM: "Twinkle Park (Fakery Way)" Sonic Adventure]**

Amy Rose tread carefully through the dark, spooky and mysterious house of mirrors she found herself in. In hindsight, she probably shouldn't have picked the hoes that looked like a castle.

As she walked, she noticed how some of the reflections of the mirrors were true to the reputation of a funhouse with how odd they can make the people looking in them look. It was a bit humorous for her to see her own reflection go from looking like a huge ball, to being as skinny as bone to the next mirror.

It was then that she saw the most peculiar reflection, instead of herself, Amy saw what could have been that large, green trashcan robot, Zero, from before. Before she could do anything, the robot's fist shattered the glass, an action which left the pink hedgehog shocked.

"Kyaaa!" She screamed, but her screams were unanswered as the robot took advantage of her shocked state to grab her and the birdy she was with. More walls broke as the robot took a direct jump out of the castle and for a destination well beyond Station Square.

* * *

**[Twinkle Park]  
[BGM: "The Chase Master" Sonic Adventure]**

Amy's scream was noticed by the group of mages outside, but before they could act on the crisis, they saw Zero hover out of the castle with the pink hedgehog and bird in its metallic grasp.

"Sonikku! HEEEEEELP!" Amy screamed

"Amy!" Sonic tried to fly after it, but his path was cut off by another pair of aerial blade mechs. While he destroyed the robots with no issue, the distraction provided helped for Zero to escape with his captives.

"Kuso" the hedgehog sheathed Freiewind away, "Lost them"

"We can still cut them off at the Mystic Ruins" Alicia noted.

"You're right" Sonic nodded, "Let's go"

The mages made their way out of the amusement park and into their mid-day chase of the robot "Zero".

* * *

**[Mystic Ruins: Lost World]  
[BGM: "Lost World]**

While it didn't take much time for the Red Team and Knuckles to secure 2 of the shards of the Master Emerald in the old temple, the same could not be said for their lengthy search for the last shard. Like any treasure hunt, it tested their patience the limits.

Signum, Chrono and Megane gathered around a small stone roof-like structure where there was a hole that Knuckles just dug into in an attempt to find a shard that could have been buried underground. The echidna had no success, which was shown in his annoyed expression when he popped out of the ground.

"Nothing.." Knuckles frowned, "Which is odd because I'm sensing a shard is in this area."

"Nothing from the robots either" Signum shook her head after destroying a patrol mech.

Something flickered to Knuckles' senses all of a sudden, to check, the echidna burrowed his way underground again. He struck luck as he came out of the ground with the last Emerald shard of the area, "Got it!"

"Finally" Chrono sighed, "I was beginning to think that we'd never be out of here."

The echidna handed the swordswoman the last shard to be sealed, after he did that, the familiar small red ball made its presence known again and spiraled around the echidna. Knuckles saw a flash of light and passed out.

* * *

**[Knuckles POV: Unknown Location]  
[No BGM]**

Knuckles once again found himself in an unknown but strangely familiar place. He was at a stone bridge that laid over a stream of water. Up ahead of him was a strangely familiar altar.

"Now where am I?" the echidna thought out loud, "Again I can't remember being here, but this place seems familiar. What's going on? Could someone be trying to contact me through a vision?"

With his mind full of thoughts, Knuckles ran up the bridge and stopped at the altar for a moment to fight off a headache. With each step he took, the echidna could feel the feeling of familiarity growing stronger, and it led to the point where he got a headache from it all. After his recovery, Knuckles walked up the altar's steps and gasped at what he found at the end.

In the middle of the Altar was the Master Emerald, placed on a shrine that surrounded it almighty gem with the Chaos Emeralds. In between the shrine and Master Emerald was a ring containing a stream of water; and in front of the emerald was a very familiar girl peach-furred echidna who had her back turned to the red echidna.

**[BGM: "Tikal's Theme" Sonic Adventure]**

"Onegai… hear my request" The girl echidna called out, "Tou-san is coming here soon, and I fear what could happen if he comes. You must take everyone away from here, for their safety. Onegai!"

As if in response to the young girl's pleads, the stream-water began to ripple in a rapid pace and a high frequency. The girl seemed to understand the response and visibly frowned.

"I understand..." the girl sighed, "I'll talk to tou-san again"

The girl walked away from the shrine, not taking notice of Knuckles, almost as if he wasn't even there. The red echidna then saw another flash and went unconscious

* * *

**[Station Square: Emerald Coast]  
[BGM: "Fish (battle whatever)" Sonic Adventure]**

Fish after another fish, all caught and all thrown away, heck the large cat could've caught a halibut or something from the beach and still have tossed it right back. Big was fixated on one target in mind, his best friend, Kaeru-kun.

Finally, Big the Cat struck it golden, his target just latched to his line. Excitement and hope filled the older feline's expression as he reeled his buddy in. Patience was key in the reel and the cat was full of it. That led to him holding a tailed-frog in his grasp,

**[BGM: "Victory Fanfare" Final Fantasy (ORIGINAL! LOL, I couldn't resist! See AN)]**

"Kaeru-kun!" Big once again held his little buddy up in excitement and joy for his reunion with the small frog.

Sadly the excitement was short lived as E-102 Gamma wheeled by the cat and swiped the frog out of his hands, a flicker of acknowledgement came from the mech.

"Frog capture: Complete!" Gamma robotically declared and left for its master's base.

"Oyyyy!" the cat frantically gave chase, "Come back please!"

Gamma kicked on its boosters in the wheels for extra speed, allowing it to leave the large cat in the dust. However, in doing that, the mech went off track and found itself on the cliff near where Angel Island landed

"This presents a problem.." Gamma declared robotically, "Analyzing fastest route back to base"

* * *

**[Angel Island: Master Emerald Altar]  
[No BGM]**

The red team, still with the unconscious echidna, restored all of the pieces they have gathered so far to the Master Emerald, from the progress, the emerald was almost complete; missing only a few more pieces.

"So close" Megane noted, "But where could the last few ones be?"

"With Knuckles still unconscious, we can't rely on his senses" Signum noted as she still held the unconscious echidna, "We could either wait until the vision frees him, or find another way of locating the shards."

"Look" Chrono pointed to the Master Emerald, which flickered and displayed a visual image of the Egg Carrier as some sort of a sign, "Didn't this pick up Eggman earlier today?"

"That must be where the rest of the Emerald shards are" Signum noted, "But how do we get to it? Where's the Doctor's base?"

It was then that Megane happened to notice E-102 Gamma passing on by, "Hey isn't that one of Eggman's robots?"

"Looks like it's heading for its master's base" Signum nodded, "let's follow it"

"Hai!" The other two nodded and the team, with the KO-ed echidna held over Signum's shoulder, covertly followed the robot.

* * *

**[Mystic Ruins: Jungle]**

Knuckles slowly began to regain consciousness from his position over Signum's shoulder, "Huh? Why are we moving?"

"We're covertly following a robot back to Eggman's base. The Master Emerald informed us that the last of the shards are on his ship" Signum explained; then inquired to the Echidna's condition, "Another vision?"

"Yeah, and I swear in this one I saw the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds all in this shrine" Knuckles nodded in a confirmation, "It was strange"

"You think the Master Emerald is related to these visions?" Megane asked

"Maybe.. I don't know" Knuckles shook his head, "It just seems so strange."

The team followed the mech back to the base of operations for Doctor Eggman.

"This must be Eggman's base" Signum said as she still held the echidna over her shoulder.

With a strain, Knuckles looked over the swordswoman's shoulder and saw the big Eggman Logo in front of the door, "Yeah… No kidding.. Oy could you let me down?!"

With a sigh, the blazing general let the echidna down to walk on his own, "Happy?"

"Much.." the echidna dusted himself up, "Yosh! Time to call house!"

"Unoriginal.." Chrono deadpanned as the group went into the base

The Egg Carrier was housed in a hangar area. Before the team could investigate any further, alarms rang out, declaring that the ship was about to launch. Thankfully, the launch process took a few minutes, which was plenty of time for the team to sneak on the ship.

**[End of Main Chapter]**

* * *

**[Omake: Reinforce to Rouge: Don't get full of yourself]**

Reinforce had caught Rouge spying on the top of the Midori-ya café. Needless to say the bat was quite upset by being caught.

"How dare you touch me in such a rude manner!" Rouge huffed, "Even a woman like you should show a lady such as myself some respect."

"Don't flatter yourself" the woman shrugged, "You're not really all that pretty.. or as developed as you think.."

"What?!" Rouge instantly blushed, "I'll have you know that I had the largest natural chest of all of my classmates"

Reinforce smirked with a dangerous aura, "Mine are bigger"

"A-ah…" Rouge gaped at the realization of how right the silver-haired person in front of her was, "Damn it"

Rouge has a new rival!

**[Ending: "Spiritual Garden" Yukari Tamura]**

* * *

**[End of Chapter 39]**

**AN: **For that note on the fishing. That's a better theme for when you catch a fish as big considering if you let it get away the fricken cat loses a life. Anyways,, Opinions please. I'd like some input, like from Nanoha fans on me putting Alicia in this story, or Nanoha being a Combat cyborg. And on other things, how I can improve


	40. Adventure arc pt7

SonicANIME2010 here, bringing in another chapter to the Adventure arc. It's getting close to the finale of the arc, how will things play out? Will Amy be rescued? Find out here!

* * *

**[Non-Administrated Planet #97 "Earth"]  
[Mystic Ruins: Tails' Workshop]  
[BGM: "A Brief Respite" Dissidia Final Fantasy]**

Under the watchful eyes of Fate's wolf-like familiar Arf, the young fox Tails worked into the hours on the prototype plane he needed to finish. Both of them knew full well how important the aircraft was for combat against the Egg Carrier. Soon the plane would be ready to receive the Chaos Emerald that would serve as its power source. However, as the two gazed at the red Chaos Emerald in the wolf familiar's possession, they couldn't help but think about the odd vision they shared.

_-Flashback-_

_The two found the chaos emerald in the jungle area, but before they could grab it; the gem was stolen by the all-too-familiar tailed frog that was Kaeru-kun._

"Oy! Get back here!"_ the duo took chase over the frog._

_The chase humorously led them through a large desert full of ruins of an ancient civilization. They had to avoid old buildings, pillars and of course cacti. It was frustrating, but they found their target and the Chaos Emerald that was taken from them._

"Finally!"_ Arf sighed, "_That little guy can move_"_

_Tails had the Chaos Emerald in hand and was about to give it to the wolf before a familiar red ball soared around the two. Tails and Arf had only a second to utter a loud "_Huh?!"_ Before the ball flashed a bright light and sent them into the sense of unconsciousness._

_The duo awoke to the odd but peaceful sound of the rushing stream-water beneath the stone-bridge up ahead of them. Though they wouldn't have recognized it, the place Arf and Tails woke up at was the very same place that Knuckles woke up in._

"Where are we?_" Tails looked around in a nervous fashion,_ _"_Arf-san?_"_

"No clue_" Arf shook her head, "_I hope this is just some weird dream,"

_**[BGM: "Tikal's Theme" Sonic Adventure]**_

_As they approached the shrine, they could see a peach-furred girl echidna who looked to be about Sonic's age or younger reciting some prayer, something along the lines of _ "The Servers are the Seven Chaos"

_Before the duo could ask the girl about the prayer, their attention was taken away from the stone steps by the curious blue creatures that played around in the grass. The creatures themselves looked odd shaped, but cute enough with their yellow fingerless hands and toe-less feet, and the small yellow ball ontop of their water-drop-like head. The creatures were gathered in front of the shrine and singing peacefully. The reactions in the water from the singing didn't go unnoticed by the duo of Arf and Tails, but they didn't pay it much mind at the moment in favor of the beautiful singing the creatures were making_

"Awwww! They're so kawaii"_ Arf couldn't help but admire, "_Can we take one home?_"_

"Don't touch them!_" the girl from before strongly voiced her disapproval, but still held a tone of politeness as she added after her request, "_Onegai_"_

_The girl's sudden words stopped Tails and Arf from moving any closer to the creatures. With a somewhat curious glance, the female echidna cautiously strolled up to them. Outlandish clothing and appearances aside, the girl didn't seem to find anything hostile about the two in front of her. In a somewhat customary and polite manner, the echidna bowed in an apology gesture._

"Gomen-nasai"_ the girl's voice was soft, "_You're not one of them I see.._"_

_Before the two could offer any feedback, the girl pointed to the chao and then to the shrine, a question posed to them, but she felt they may have already known the answer, "_Did you feel the presence guarding these little children?_"_

"Hai._" Arf nodded, "_I could feel its power_"_

"He's a very loving creature_" The girl in tribal attire noted, "_Without his protection, these poor children would be defenseless and harmed. They can sing in peace because of his protection. Even I was a bit surprised when I first saw him. Now I'm faced with a crisis, my tou-san and the leader of our tribe wants to take their home away.. I fear his heart is closed to us all.. I can only hope that we can understand one another, before a tragedy strikes_"_

"Ano.._" Tails asked softly, "_What was that you were saying earlier? About the Servers?_"_

"Oh, you were listening_" the echidna sounded a bit embarrassed about being over heard, "_It's something my obaa-san (1) taught me. It goes like this: "The Servers are the Seven Chaos, Chaos is Power, Power enriched by the Heart, the Controller is the one who Unifies the Chaos" I don't know what it means, but I know that the number 7 is the same as the number of Emeralds."

"Emeralds?_" Tails and Arf asked at the same time_

"Sumimasen, I don't think we've been introduced_" the girl bowed politely, "_I'm Tikal, and you are?_"_

_Before the duo could introduce themselves back, they suddenly saw another flash of light and fell unconscious._

_When they both awoke once more, Arf and Tails found themselves in a grassy area just outside of the jungle. The young fox's workshop was within their sight, but there was still a matter of the frog to deal with._

_That problem was solved when a large cat, the same that matched the descriptions already on the record from Sonic and Reinforce's reports, took a clumsy fall just shy of Tails' feet. _

"Eeeek!_" Tails comically screamed and released his hold on the tailed-frog. The very same frog hopped elsewhere while the cat was in pursuit._

"Odd.._" Arf just blinked, but she held up the red Chaos Emerald and assured the comically nervous fox, "_But at least we have the Chaos Emerald. Let's go in and finish the prototype you've needed to work on._"_

_-Flashback end-_

As the fox worked and the wolf-familiar watched him, they both had the same confused thoughts and questions running through their minds. Who was this "Tikal"? What was the vision all about? Could the Servers actually be the Chaos Emeralds in question? What do the creatures, known as Chao, have to do with this? Those questions were put on hold in favor of the necessity of finishing the Tornado prototype

* * *

**[OP: "Eternal Blaze" Nana Mizuki]**

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 40  
Pursuit of the Egg Carrier

* * *

**[Station Square]  
[BGM: "Welcome To Station Square" Sonic Adventure]**

After they lost track of Amy and Zero in Twinkle Park; Sonic, Hayate, Reinforce Eins, Zwei, Fate, Alicia, Vita, Alisa and Suzuka found themselves in civilian garb and walking amongst citizens en route to the train station. With Hayate still bound to her wheelchair, Sonic pushed her in the chair with Vita walking beside him. With the notable exception of Reinforce Eins, who was side-tracked with a call on the cell phone she had for the purposes of non-magic communication when they were blending in, all of the others slowly trekked to the station to avoid any suspicion.

As for Reinforce, she had to report to Lindy what happened in Twinkle Park, her expression and tone reflected the informative nature of the call. While the conversation wasn't too heated, there was still a bit of discomfort. Understandable as the Unison Device had to inform the admiral how they lost a possibly valuable target because they allowed themselves to be tricked.

"Hai, Admiral," Eins sighed in a pause before continuing to report, "We believe that the robot plans to take the girl to Eggman's base. Since the doctor seems to spend more time in the Mystic Ruins than this city, we figured that the first course of action is an attempt of cutting the mech off when we arrive at the Mystic Ruins."

"Do what you have to do" Lindy's voice was heard on the other side of the line in response, "In the meantime; I've received word that Tails is almost finished with his plane."

"That will be helpful against Eggman's battleship." The unison device nodded, she had to cut the conversation short when her party was about to board the train to Mystic Ruins. She hung up after giving a greeting "I'll call you back" to the admiral.

* * *

**[Mystic Ruins]  
[BGM: "The Chase Master" Sonic Adventure]**

Sure enough, after they arrived at the station in Mystic Ruins, the team caught sight of the green trashcan robot. The first thing that was actually noticeable was Amy's loud cries of help and attempted defiance and escape from her captor, but Zero had the pink hedgehog in a vice-like grip as it slowly trotted to its master's domain. Without a second thought, all of the mages and knights shifted to their Barrier Jackets and Knight Garb respectively and surrounded the mech in a ring-like formation.

"Okay, trash-can" Sonic threatened and held his sword in a battle-stance, "Let go of Amy and maybe we might let your head be intact when you're sent to the junkpile"

"Sonikku!" Amy exclaimed in surprise, she felt hopeful that the blue blur would be able to rescue her.

The robot made no response or attempt to release its pink captive. Instead it looked around, analyzing the situation as if to find a way to escape. Hayate took notice and smirked a bit in confidence as she created multiple lances of light energy.

"There's no escape for you. Let the girl go or I'll turn you to stone" the brunette had many reasons to be confident. She and her friends had the robot outgunned and outnumbered.

A large shadow descended over the group and robot, the source was revealed to be the Egg Carrier. Before the mages could make an attempt of forcing the robot to give up its captive, the ship fired a green tractor beam on the robot. The mech, with Amy and her bird in tow, disappeared into the green beam. The Egg Carrier started to fly away with its targets secured.

Annoyance and frustration were the emotions shared amongst all of the mages and knights who had surrounded the mech. Not only did they Zero for the second time, but now Eggman had Amy and the bird she was trying to protect.

"Ugh.. again!" Sonic sheathed his sword in annoyance, "Now Eggman has them both."

"We have to chase that ship!" Reinforce Eins declared as she, with the others in tow, took off in pursuit of the massive ship.

* * *

**[Mystic Ruins: Red Mountain]  
[BGM: "Red Mountain (1)" Sonic Adventure]**

Sonic, Reinforce Eins, Zwei, Hayate, Vita, Alicia, Fate, Alisa and Suzuka watched as the Egg Carrier slowly flew over the mountain range. It wasn't difficult to spot the large ship and possible Enterprise reject.

"Flying's out of the question" Sonic noted, "The ship's armored to the teeth and I'm willing to bet that the Carrier's defense systems will punch right through any barrier we can put up."

"We'll have to chase it on the ground" Reinforce noted, "At least until Tails finishes the prototype."

"I'm almost done" Tails chimed in from a communication feed that he opened, "Arf-san and I will launch off when it's done, but.."

"You'll need cover from the mechs here?" the blue hedgehog knowingly finished the fox's explanation.

"Hai" the fox nodded, "Sensors from my workshop are picking up readings of countless mechs in your area. Could you thin those numbers out before we rendezvous when my plane is complete?"

"Like I'll pass up a chance to send some egg-mechs to the junkpile" Sonic smirked, "Leave it to us"

"Arigatou" Tails ended the feed on his end.

As soon as the feed closed, the group wielded their respective weapons: staves for Hayate, Alisa and Suzuka, sword for Sonic, halberd/pole-axes for Alicia and Fate; and both Reinforce Eins and Zwei had out books in their off (left) hand; barrier jackets and knight garb were respectfully out and ready. The team was, for summarizing sake, well prepared to crush mechanical hide.

A wave of robots came up to "greet" the group as an unwelcome party. They proved to be nothing but scrap metal from the power the mages held. Some were slashed up, blasted, punched out, sliced and diced. The mages could have used more ways to demolish the mechs, but they'd kinda get in trouble if too much scenery was demolished. Boring, yes, but required.

The mountain range had a course similar to the obstacles the Red team had faced earlier that day. The mid-afternoon sun peeked through the clouds of the overcast weather, but there were no signs of precipitation and the temperature had reached a high of 50, which was low, but not unbearably low.

The robots they faced were nothing too unique in comparison to those that were already crushed so far. The robotic monkeys were an annoyance at best and the only new twists to the aerial blade mechs were the electric barriers that would periodically protect them, but timed hits stopped that issue flat.

* * *

**[Mystic Ruins: Tails' Workshop]  
[BGM: "Believe in Myself" Sonic Adventure]**

It took hours, but Tails finally finished his prototype. The Tornado was much similar in design to the original Tornado, with the exception of the blue paint job, a few mounted turrets alongside the wings and instead of two small rocket boosters on the bottom, there was on larger that lay between the landing wheels.

The engines were fueled up, energized by the Chaos Emerald and hovered in an idle position, awaiting its young fox pilot. Tails was just about to hop into the cockpit of his newest creation when Arf pulled his shoulder back again.

"Arf-san?" Tails asked, a little bit impatient to get into his vehicle, "What is it?"

"I'm coming with you" the familiar responded, "You know you're going to need my help; can't do it all by yourself"

"You're also worried about Fate-san" Tails added, "Right?"

"Hai" Arf sighed, "I know that she can probably take care of herself and she's got the support of her team… demo, as her familiar, I still can't help but worry for her."

"There's no way I can talk you out of this.." the fox sighed as the co-pilot seat behind him opened its door, "Get in"

"Arigatou, Tails-kun!" Arf hopped in and both pilot and co-pilot shield doors closed, encasing the duo in bubble-like shields in their seats.

"Tornado is clear for launch" Amy Limietta's voice was heard over the intercom, she called to confirm the flight permission; then added as a deadpan "This time, please try to return it in a better condition than the first."

"We'll try our best, Amy-san.." Tails sweatdropped a bit at the girl's "request"

"Good!" Amy's feed ended on her side.

With a somewhat somber expression, the duo took off in the new airplane. It launched from a secret compartment/hangar in the mountain side.

* * *

**[Mystic Ruins: Red Moutnain Volcano]**  
**[BGM: "Red Mountain (2)" Sonic Adventure]**

An excursion deep into the mountain revealed that it was also home to a dormant volcano. While it was dormant, there was still the issue with the heat and magma. Both issues were quick to get to Hayate's head and struggles due to her still recovering body.

"Volcanoes, why now.." the young brunette wiped some tired sweat from her forehead, the intense temperature taking its toll.

"Hayate-ojou-sama" Eins' tone was one of concern, and her expression of worry was shared amongst the group, "Daijoubu?"

"Hai.. Hayate sighed then turned to Reinforce and complained in a somewhat serious but snarky way, "This was not what I had in mind when I said I wanted to "blow off steam"."

"Should've stayed at the café?" Eins asked, her concern remained but she allowed a bit of amusement to sneak into her question.

"They were about to have a Catgirl hour too!" the brunette comically whined.

Just about everyone eyerolled at the otaku's complaint; they've known her long enough to do so. Same old Hayate, one side cosplay otaku, other side a powerful kickass mage; with her complaints aside, the group progressed on.

Their conquest led them to take out the last robot in the area, securing a safe pick-up from the Tornado II, and not a moment too soon.

The group caught sight of the Egg Carrier leaving the mountain range and into the mid-afternoon sky. No sooner after that did they see Tails and Arf in the newly made Tornado .

Fate was shocked to see Arf as the co-pilot of the new biplane, "Arf?! What are you doing here?"

"She wanted to come along" Tails explained, "And wouldn't take "No" for an answer"

"Mou, Tails-kun is mean" the familiar pouted, opened the hatch and engulfed her master in a hug "I was worried about Fate"

"Y-you didn't have to come here" Fate tried to reason, though it was a bit difficult with the lack of air, plus there was a slight pinkness to her cheeks because her familiar happened to press her face into her chest from the hug.

There was a mixed reaction from Arf's antics: Sonic had to avert his gaze, Alicia blushed and display a form of jealousy? Maybe from her imouto/clone's luck; Reinforce Eins was stoic, Zwei was confused, Suzuka giggled a bit. Finally, Alisa and Hayate to fight back nosebleeds.

"Okay, umm.." Tails asked awkwardly, "Could we go?"

"O-oh!" Arf blushed in embarrassment and sat back down, "Right! If you guys can follow us, we'll take you to the Egg Carrier thing in no time"

To keep up with the Tornado , Sonic, Hayate and Reinforce Eins activated their transport spell, Sleipnir, which generated matching black wings for all three of them. Sonic and Reinforce then held Alisa and Suzuka respectfully.

"Don't get any ideas" Alisa teased

Sonic comically retorted, "Alisa-san! I wouldn't!"

"I know," the dirty-blonde giggled, "I was just teasing."

Tails cleared his throat, "Can we go?"

After the humor, the team and biplane launched off for its pursuit against the Egg Carrier

* * *

**[Sky Chase: Act 2]  
[BGM: "Knight of the Goddess" FFXIII-2]**

Because Eggman was still restocking his forces from the previous Sky Chase, he had little resistance to put up against the mages accompanying the bi-plane. That being said, a safe path to the Carrier was secured quickly.

There was still a matter of the Egg Cannon to deal with. The weapon made a serious threat when it almost blasted the second Tornado plane, but this time Tails was prepared. He utilized the superior speed and agility to efficiently avoid the blast.

"Okay" Tails grinned, "Let's show off the plane's new feature"

"You got it" Arf grinned the same and pressed a button from her seat, "Transforming now"

The Tornado II retracted its front propeller blades, they were only for looks anyway. The wings folded into an x-shape and the rear fins elevated up a bit. The landing gear retracted into the body and was replaced by a large engine from the rear. Also Arf's seat now had a dual-joystick for the cannons that were revealed by the transformation. Everyone gasped in awe aside from the fox and wolf-familiar.

"Now we're getting somewhere" Sonic smirked in confidence.

"I can take care of the cannon when it opens up" Arf noted, "Just make sure there's no surprises when it does"

"Got it!" Sonic and the other mages/knights in charge of protection held a defensive stance as the Tornado faced down with the Egg Carrier.

The Carrier opened up the compartment for the cannon and was bombarded with a missile volley courtesy of Arf. The missiles hit the cannon's core and put a dent to the armor. From there the familiar fired a volley of the machine gun rounds. The cannon was still able to pull off a shot, but this time it was intercepted by a string of Mid-Childan magic circle sigils that acted as a shield, courtesy of Fate and Alicia's combined defensive spell **"Multiple Defenser"**

The cannon opened up once again, this time Eggman tried a different tactic and fired a wave of large stinger missiles. A good try, but they were made short work of by Sonic, Vita and Hayate. After letting Alisa and Suzuka hover in the air, the Knight of the Night Sky and the Iron Knight double teamed to take out two missiles before they could reach the plane. Hayate blasted through the other two with a Divine Buster.

The Tornado, under Arf's directive, fired a laser blast of its own. The blast hit the core of the Egg Cannon dead on. There was a massive explosion that rocked the whole ship, but the only real damage was to the now totaled cannon.

The blast depleted the Tornado of the energy it could use, but its job was done and they were clear to make a landing. Only one problem resided in that, the ship had no energy left to shift forms.

"This isn't good" Tails noted and reached out through intercoms, "I can't bring out the landing gear, so I'm going to need help on landing this thing on the Carrier."

"This is Red-1, Signum" Signum's voice responded to the call, "We'll help you land."

"Signum-san?" Sonic asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"The Master Emerald told us that the last shards of the Master Emerald were here on this flying fortress" Knuckles answered, "We managed to sneak on before it took off. And we also felt the quakes.. Could you guys fight any louder?"

"Either that or the fat baldy blasts our ship out of the sky" Vita retorted grumpily

"At any rate" the swordswoman reported, "We're on the runway, so just descend down here."

Under that directive, the Tornado , with all of its engines shut down, coasted in for a not-so-soft crash landing on the Egg Carrier. The damage was minimized by the barriers and chains created by the Red team's spells. From there, the rest of the Blue team, as well as Vita, Alisa and Suzuka, landed on the runway.

**[To Be Continued]**

**[End of Main Chapter]**

* * *

**[Omake: Food Chain, with Tails and Arf]**

There were many unsaid reasons why Tails allowed the wolf-familiar Arf to accompany him as the Co-Pilot to the Tornado … Some were easily teased of by the familiar.

"Tails-chaaaan" Arf teased, "I know you didn't let me come along just to be a co-pilot, or because of Fate-chan."

"Eeep!" The fox gulped, his nerves were obvious, "W-what do you mean?"

"You know the old food chain.." Arf smirked, "Wolves were above foxes.. and I remember clearly my pack used to hunt them for sport… Could it be you're afraid that I could eat you up?"

"N-no way!" Tails gulped, "I'm not scared"

"But you look sooo tasty" the wolf-girl licked her lips, "I really could just eat you up.."

"Um.. I think I'd give indigestion.." the fox was quick to counter, "I spend a lot of time covered in oil."

"Fried fox!" Arf snickered…

"_Really…."_ The fox mentally sighed.

I think Arf would have to get past all that fur first.

**[Ending: "Spiritual Garden" Yukari Tamura]**

* * *

**[End of Chapter 40]**

Author's Notes: ALLLRIGHTY! Egg Carrier! Wooo! Next up is Sky Deck, Hot Shelter, possibly Chaos 6 and Gamma.. depending.. and what's to become of Nanoha? Poor her, out of action still because of interviews… that may be fixed… MAAAYBE! Review please! I need improvements!


	41. Adventure arc pt8

SonicANIME2010 here, bringing in another chapter to the Adventure arc of Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky. I have to say I'm impressed by how much attention it's getting. This story along with my sequel to Lyrical Step is getting favorites and follows by the day. If anything, I'd really appreciate some feedback so I can see where I can improve.

* * *

**[Non-Administrated Planet #97 "Earth"]  
[Egg Carrier: Landing Runway]  
[BGM: "Egg Carrier" Sonic Adventure]**

It wasn't the most graceful landings that Miles "Tails" Prower had been involved in, but he and the wolf-familiar Arf, along with the assistance of Signum, Chrono, Knuckles and Megane from the Red team, had managed to land the Tornado on the runway strip of the massive fortress, the Egg Carrier. A half-minute after the landing, the group was joined by Sonic, Hayate, Alicia, Fate and Reinforce Eins of the Blue team, along with Vita, Reinforce Zwei, Alisa and Suzuka. The latter of the groups had kept their distance in order to observe and be sure the safety of the pilot and co-pilot.

"Arigatou, Signum-san" Tails said politely to the swordswoman

"No need for thanks" Signum noted stoically, "We were here anyway."

"Why are you here?" the fox asked, curiously enough

"The Master Emerald alerted us to the last of its shards here." The swordswoman explained, "We snuck aboard before the ship took off."

"One of Eggman's robots kidnapped Amy Rose, a friend of mine, and her bird" Sonic explained his own team's reason for their presence on the Egg Carrier, "We're going to take her back."

"So we heard" Chrono nodded, "I assume there's no objections to teaming up, since our goals coincide on the same place"

"Hai" Reinforce Eins confirmed, "Right everyone?"

"Hai!" came the unanimous confirmation from the blue and yellow teams.

Both teams agreed and ran/flew through a quarter of the ship. Their progress, however, was suddenly halted when Eggman's obnoxious and loud laugh was heard over the sound system. Of course the doc had to embarrass himself again by sound-checking the systems to make sure they worked, much to the amusement of the teams in pursuit.

"And just where do you think you're going?" the doc asked, as if he was actually oblivious to the intentions of the team, "Trying to stop me, oh?"

"No" Sonic replied sarcastically, "We just decided to take a walk"

"Hai.." Vita sarcastically agreed, "And we couldn't help but notice the "great" ship above us and admire it."

"Oh" Eggman actually seemed to buy the response, perhaps his hearing and pride made him miss the whole sarcasm-laced, "Why thank you, I built it myself"

"Baka!" Both hedgehog and girl shouted in response, "We were being sarcastic!"

"How dare you!" The doctor's anger was easily heard in his tone through the sound system, "Well I think I'll just make things harder for you!"

All of a sudden the ship changed shape, causing the wings to shift horizontally and reveal a new block to the path of the heroes. A new gate was positioned in front of the team. It was the entrance to what was called the Sky Deck.

"Wow.." Tails gasped in awe, and in particular annoyance to the group; used one of his bad habits and pointed out the obvious, "The ship changed shape! Did you guys see that?!"

"_Thank you Captain Obvious"_ Sonic and the others, minus the fox of course, shared the same thought with a deadpan expression.

"Since you all like to take a stroll I figured why not give you more to stroll on" Eggman's overconfident tone was obvious, "Now the only way to me is through the Sky Deck. What do you say to that?"

With a challenging smirk, Sonic countered, "Bring it!"

* * *

**[OP: "Eternal Blaze" Nana Mizuki]**

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 41  
Battle onboard the Egg Carrier

* * *

**[Uminari City, Japan: Midori-ya Café]**

The interviews came and went as the time went on. After the lunch break taken to give Nanoha some rest, the reporters were more laid-back in their questioning. Knowing full well that the girl was young, the press had to take a bit more restraint to keep from really wearing the cyborg out.

Lindy had stressed that last part especially because she had planned to send Nanoha to join her teammates when all of the interviews were over with. Of course, the admiral wouldn't send the girl out without knowing what was going on so she had kept in constant contact with Sonic, and since Reinforce Eins had taken over, her now in regards to the situation. Both Admiral and cyborg were happy to hear that the teams had agreed to join up to take on the Egg Carrier and Sky Deck.

Back to the task at hand, the last of the reporters was one female, who was in her mid-to-late teens with long black hair and dressed in what looked to be a school uniform, though she had a strap on her arm that identified her as a reporter, who only introduced herself as Aya. Much like Mike Wright from before, she went into the interview with a different set of questions to be asked. She had assumed that Nanoha was a bit bored somewhat by answering all of the same questions; she couldn't blame the young one either.

"_Oy! I swear, would it kill these guys to share notes?!"_ the reporter thought to herself in annoyance, though it was masked by a warm smile, the mask was easily seen-through,_ "At least Wright-senpai was kind enough to share his notes.."_

"Ano.. Aya-san?" Nanoha asked, jogging the spaced-out late-teen reporter from her thoughts, "Daijobu? You look upset"

"Ah, gomen. gomen" Aya sweatdropped a bit and waved her hand in dismissal, "It's nothing you need to be worried about. I'm just annoyed that the concept of "sharing", which is a very novel concept indeed, has apparently been forgotten here. How many times can you bear to answer the same question set over and over again without annoyance or boredom kicking in?"

"Hai.." Nanoha agreed to that, "It does get boring after a while."

"Well I'm not going to add to that boredom by asking you those same questions" The reporter assured the cyborg, "Instead I want to know about the people you work with"

"Eh?" Even Lindy was taken aback by the statement, "What do you mean by that?"

"Wright is my senpai" The teen reporter explained, "I got a few notes from him, and she mentioned in his interview with her that, excuse my paraphrasing, every one of her friends and co-workers had helped her out in their own way. And I want to know more about her teammates and co-workers here. If that's alright with your admiral?"

"Sure" Lindy agreed, "Go ahead, just make sure you're covering this fairly"

"Right…" The reporter giggled abit, she's had that issue before, but she was determined to make up for that, "Now tell me a bit about your friends"

"Well…" Nanoha pondered that thought

* * *

**[Egg Carrier: Sky Deck]  
[BGM: "Sky Deck (2)" Sonic Adventure]**

It took a few minutes or so due to fighting through debris of the Egg Cannon and other parts that were destroyed during the Tornado II's pursuit, but both teams had made their way through to a large Storage Bay of the warship. Inside the storage bay was a quite large amount of egg-mechs.

"Whoa.. Looks like we'll be busy" Sonic whistled

"That's not all" Knuckes noted, "I sense the Master Emerald.. The shards can't be too far.. I think they're in this room"

"We can look for them while we're thrashing egg-mechs" Vita noted, "C'mon lets go!"

With that, the teams launched into combat, unbeknownst to them, Nanoha was describing each member present there in her interview.

Sonic was the first to be described as he sliced through a couple of mechs with Freiewind's blade, _"Yagami Sonic.. Originally Sonic the Hedgehog, but he didn't have a surname before he was "adopted".. He has speed and experience and a variety of spells at his disposal, although he's still learning."_ The hedgehog made a show of his diversity in his sword skills and his medium ranged magic spells, Photon Lancer and Divine Shooter, amongst the notables, _"He's kind, cool, a bit cute *a giggle by the cyborg when she said that*, and arguably, if it weren't for him, a lot of this might not have happened."_

Hayate was second to be described as she took to mid-air and casted bombardment spells like Divine Buster and Thunder Smasher, _"Yagami Hayate, a kind-hearted orphan with a tendency for mischief, but despite all of that, she was one of my closest friends. When I first met her, she was crippled and handi-capped to a wheel-chair, but she never gave up. I adore that about her. She's got a lot of talent in medium-to-long range attacks, her only issue is aim, though she's improving that with training."_

Vita was next as she clobbered and crushed a dozen mechs with Graf Eisen, _"Vita-chan… Iron Knight of the Wolkenritter. She was my rival during the Book of Darkness incident, since then we've been comrades and friendly rivals. When I was injured at the hands of Metal Sonic, I heard she really got mad at him."_ The Iron Knight went on an endless assault, crushing mech after mech. She paused for a moment when one of the Master Emerald shards was found in the wreckage of a "poor" mech,_ "Since then, I noticed that she's been very protective of me… almost as much as she is around Hayate-chan.. I've been meaning to thank her for it."_

"Oy! I found a shard!" Vita announced, "I'll keep it with me until the others are found.

Signum nodded and engaged her own variety of mechs with Laevatein. The Blazing General had little issue taking out the scrap metal, and at the same time, she made her strikes look so fluid and almost elegantly, a display of high-level skill. Nanoha described her quite well, _"Signum-san Knight of the Sword, and Second-in-Command to the Wolkenritter. She has a lot of experience in swordsmanship, which she's teaching Sonic-kun. Level-headed, stoic, I have a lot of respect for how calm she is in the most dire of situations."_

Fate and Alicia double–teamed mechs to the narration of the cyborg's interview, _"Then there's Fate Testarossa-Harlaown… My first rival in magic, we met during the Jewel Seed incident when she was trying to collect the seeds for her kaa-san.. who went into madness over the death of her original daughter.. Alicia… Fate-chan and I went from rivals to best friends.. she once asked what could she do to be my friend, and all I told her was simply to say my name.. She did and we've been best friends since.."_ The duo outmatched and overpowered mechs with their respective Haken/Crescent form (Crescent is the same look as Haken for Alicia, only different color obviously), the duo paused when the second Master Emerald shard was found.. at the same time, Nanoha had to pause to catch her breath before continuing again_"Then there's Alicia-chan.. Alicia Testarossa-Harlaown.. originally she was thought to be deceased.. but that was proven wrong when we met her on Little Planet a week after my injury. We still don't know how she survived, but it was a surprise… Like Fate-chan, she's helped me emotionally and just was there to support."_

"Another shard secured!" Fate announced

"One more to go" Alicia added confidently

Reinforce Eins nodded and engaged mechs of her own, her attacks varying between pummeling the robots with her fists, which glowed a dark aura from the **"Schwarze Wirkung"** spell she enhanced her fists with. Nanoha continued her narration with her, _"Reinforce-san… she's the leader of the Wolkenritter, and she came directly from the Tome of the Night Sky. Her vast experience, which came from living through so many masters and times has given her a lot to teach. She may seem a bit quiet, but she's really compassionate and kind to those she holds close, like Hayate-chan, Sonic-kun, the Wolkenritter, as well as their close friends like me, Fate-chan and Alicia-chan."_ The unison device finished her wave off with a clothesline to a mech's head, when it broke down into scrap the final piece of the Master Emerald came out of the wreckage.

"That's the last one" Eins declared.

"Great, now let's get Eggman" Sonic noted

Before the teams could press on, however, an all too familiar red sphere flew down and circled Knuckles. There was a flash of light and then the echidna fell unconscious.

"Knuckles!" Everyone exclaimed in surprise.

Signum was quick to hoist the echidna over her shoulder and escort the teams to what looked like a drained swimming pool area.

"We'll take care of him, you guys go after Eggman" the swordswoman ordered of the blue team plus Vita, Alisa and Suzuka, "We'll join up when he wakes."

"Ryoukai!" the others agreed and left.

* * *

**[Midori-ya Café]  
[BGM: "A Brief Respite" Dissidia Final Fantasy]**

Nanoha finished with talking about the other cyborgs she's gotten to know, "Then there's Quint-san.. Quint Nakajima.. her daughters, Subaru and Ginga, are both cyborgs too.. They've helped me get used to my body in different ways. Ginga helped instruct and give me practice while Subaru is my rival."

"You've got a lot of support Nanoha-chan" Aya smiled warmly

"And I can't forget Lindy-san's help either." Nanoha quickly added, much to the joy and slight embarrassment of attention for Lindy

"R-right" the admiral smiled a bit, briefly surprised.

"Then there's finally my family.." there were a few tears that fell from the cyborg's face, "They've helped me a lot during this time.. I didn't know that they knew until yesterday, but even before then, they've been highly supportive because they were at least told that my treatment was experimental and that some change could happen… They were very supportive, didn't ask any needless questions or anything."

"Alright.. This alone will be a great story when I'm done" the reporter noted, "This will be an inspirational story to say the least. To have to go through a painful and almost deadly injury and then come back as you are now, even as a combat cyborg, I heard that injuries like yours could take a year at least to recover."

"So.. I'm lucky?" Nanoha concluded, unbeknownst to her, her eyes flashed to amber-color from her combat cyborg body improving her eyesight, though she failed to notice.

"Very.." Lindy noted, "Even with your treatment, you had to wait a week to be barely cleared for active duty. And even to this day you haven't gotten fully adjusted… such as right now with your eyes."

"Eh?" Nanoha blinked, then pulled out a pocket mirror to confirm her change of eye color, "Oh.. oops.. I didn't know this was active"

Aya, seeing a good chance, quickly pulled out her camera and snapped a picture of Nanoha while her eyes were the amber color and not her usual blues, "Gomen.. this is a good opportunity to document how this happens."

"We do have training videos, and if you're staying til after this incident is resolved you and Wright-san can see a spar" Lindy offered.

"I'll have to talk to my senpai on that' Aya noted, "But I think he wouldn't pass up this good chance."

After a brief silent moment, Aya stood up, "Alright, I'll take my leave. Thank you for answering my questions."

"Your welcome" Nanoha smiled

Aya opened the sliding door, waving to Quint, who was still outside guarding, on her way out.

"Well I think that's all" Lindy noted, "I'm going to wait until I hear an update before sending you and Quint out.. From what I heard, the Tornado really did some damage to the Egg Carrier, so if it crumbles I don't want you or Quint on that ship."

"Hai." Nanoha nodded, reluctantly however as she was a bit eager to get out there and join her teammates in the fight.

* * *

**[Egg Carrier: Hot Shelter]  
[BGM: "Hot Shelter" Sonic Advenutre]**

To say that the last few minutes have been odd would arguably be an understatement for Amy Rose. She had somehow convinced a robot, E-102 Gamma, to release her and her bird friend, but she found herself on the run from Zero again.

_-Flashback-_

_In a cellblock, Amy and her bird were just fed by a "generous" host, while her whining for food may have helped convince the doctor to feed her just to get her to shut up was irrelevant at the time._

_All of a sudden, the pink hedgehog laid eyes on the red E-102 Gamma, who had stood right in front of her cellblock with its gun primed and ready._

"Hand over the bird" _The robot demanded_

"What?_" Amy clutched the bird to her body in a protective way, "_Why?_"_

"Hand over the bird"_ The robot ordered again_

"Why do you want it?_" Amy asked_

"Does not compute_" Gamma failed to understand the question._

"If you don't know why you want it then I'm not going to give him to you_" the pink hedgehog noted with all seriousness. "_Onegai, Robot-san.. help us_"_

"Insufficient data"_ The robot began to spasm a bit as it encountered something that was illogical to its data, feelings, "_You have these feelings for something you know nothing about.. Illogical_"_

"I pity you_" Amy said with a sigh, "_Love and compassion aren't part of your programming.. You're really missing out."

_Suddenly, the Birdy flew from Amy's grasp, eliciting a surprised shriek from her, the birdy just stared at E-102. In response, the robot began to spasm more rapidly._

_To add to the surprise, Gamma turned around and pressed down on a button, opening Amy's cage, "_Go.. Escape! We will be in the Mystic Ruins base soon. You can sneak out when we land_"_

_The pink hedgehog was surprised, but she'll take the chance. Quickly grabbing the bird and bowing in a polite gesture, the girl thanked the robot, "_Arigatou,Robot-san_"_

_-Flashback End-_

After the odd chain of events that led her from escaping a cellbock, participating in some weird hedgehog version of Whack-a-Mole. The pink hedgehog found herself escaping through the Hot Shelter.

Even though she was armed with only her wits and her trusty Piko-Piko Hammer, Amy was still able to hold her own against the robots that got in the way of her escape. Eventually she fought her way to a yellow balloon with a star on it. Quickly the girl grabbed it an slowly floated away from the robots.

Before the girl could taunt the robots, the pesky red ball of light surprised her with a flash. Amy shrieked in surprise as the light engulfed her.

* * *

**[Knuckles' Vision]**

This time, the red echidna found himself at the same shrine place as before, but at nighttime, and at what appeared to be the aftermath of an attack. The evidence clear in the flames that engulfed half of the shrine and altar.

"Not again.." Knuckles sighed, "What is the meaning of all these visions?"

With his mind plagued with questions, the echidna ran ahead to the steps of the altar. There he found Tikal on the ground, trying to stand up but had difficulty.

"What happened here?" Knuckles asked, hoping to get an answer this time

"I couldn't.. stop them.." Tikal replied, "They came, and tou-san..." the girl struggled but managed to get to her knees, 'I had no idea, how bad this would turn out."

A loud roar from the shrine gathered the echidna's attention as Tikal continued, "I'm so shocked by this."

The Master Emerald came into Knuckles' line of sight, something which he was quick to point out, "That's.. the Master Emerald!"

Tikal quickly ran off to the steps and up, ignoring the red echidna's cries of "Matte!" along the way. Another flash of light then engulfed Knuckles and made him fall unconscious again.

* * *

**[Amy's Vision]**

Meanwhile, Amy Rose woke up at the base of the shrine at a far earlier point in time, as evidenced by the daytime sun blessing the stone bridge and path to the shrine with its glow.

"N-nani?!" Amy cried out in surprise, "W-where are am I?"

As if driven by an unknown force, the pink hedgehog found herself walking the path to the base of the shrine. There she watched as Tikal met the Chao of the shrine she was charge to protect for the first time.

"Y-you're the chao.." Tikal gasped in surprise and awe

Most of the chao regarded the echidna in carefree peace, while a few others were curious. One walked up to her, tilting its head as it stopped in front of her.

"Daijobu." Tikal assured it, "You're safe with me"

That seemed to be enough for the little one as it bounced into Tikal's hands, allowing her to hold it while it sung. Its song was catchy enough for the other chao to join in and sing along. The presence guarding the chao reacted to the new stranger by puddling the waters a bit.

Tikal watched as Chaos 0 appeared from a puddle, and just then another flash of light engulfed Amy Rose, causing her to fall unconscious once more.

* * *

**[POV: Red Team]**

The Red team waited for the echidna to gain consciousness in their own ways. Signum stood guard stoically, Chrono joined her. As for Megane Alpine, she was reading a magazine that gave tips on single mothers parenting, a magazine she bought before all of this happened. While Signum, Megane and Chrono waited for Knuckles to wake up, a sudden flash of light materialized on the drain-thing in front of them. The flash literally dropped an unfamiliar (to them) pink hedgehog in a red dress, wielding a hammer and accompanied by a blue flicky-like bird.

The pink hedgehog took a brief pause to fully "wake up" from losing conscious earlier, "Oh.."

"Amy Rose I assume?" Signum called out to the girl, having recognized her briefly from descriptions she and the others of her team got from the reports that the Blue Team had checked in with from time to time.

"Hai" Amy nodded in confirmation, 'How did you know?"

"Sonic told us briefly about you." The swordswoman explained

"Ara? And just what is your relationship with my Sonikku?" the pink hedgehog asked, unable to restrain a note of minor hostility in her voice coming from the small accusation.

Signum stoically and coldly glared at the pink hedgehog, her tone and voice was a perfect match to her expression, "I'm his semsei."

"In what?" the pink girl was almost afraid to ask

It occurred to the Blazing General that Amy Rose wasn't exactly paying too much attention, otherwise the pink hedgehog would have noticed the sheathed Laevatein. The cold exterior melted slightly as Signum allowed herself to smirk, "Nothing you'll ever know"

"Eh?" Amy just blinked

"If you're looking for Sonic" Megane Alpine said, not bothering to look up from her book, instead she pointed to the door, "He went that way"

Not willing to risk angering the Blazing General even more, Amy Rose took her leave and left the swimming pool area and onto the deck of the Egg Carrier.

* * *

**[Egg Carrier: deck]  
[POV: Amy Rose]  
[BGM: "Egg Carrier" Sonic Adventure]**

Amy strolled around the Carrier deck, hoping to find Sonic and the others. She did find someone, but it wasn't who she wanted to see. Eggman, knowing the insides and outsides of his own base, ambushed the young hedgehog.

"And just where do you think you're going, Amy?" The doc asked.

"Finding my Sonikku" Amy was quick to grab her hammer and take a defensive stance in front of the Birdy she was trying to protect from the mad scientist, "There's no way I'm letting you have this bird!"

"Too late for that" The doc smirked an pressed a few buttons, making a claw come out and grab the bird in its grasp.

"Oy!" Sonic, Reinforce Eins, Hayate, Alicia, Fate, Reinforce Zwei, Vita, Alisa and Suzuka caught sight of the pink hedgehog being cornered by the scientist and opted to attempt to rescue, "Let her go!"

In a complete surprise to all gathered, the doctor released the bird, but not before taking what was in an amulet the bird had apparently been carrying. The light-blue Chaos Emerald. He held it out proudly for all to see, "I have no use for you anymore, now that I have this Chaos Emerald… Gamma!"

To answer the call of the genius scientist, E-102 Gamma came up from a transport system that dropped him off just behind the combined Blue and Yellow teams. The robot had equipped with him some sort of a floating pack that had a jet booster in it. With its gun primed and ready, the robot asked of its master, "What is your bidding, master?"

"Get rid of these pests!" the doc ordered, "Don't hold anything back!"

"Understood, sir" Gamma's robotic voice said in a monotone fashion.

Eggman flew away, leaving Gamma to fend for himself against Sonic and the others. Before the mages and knights could prepare themselves, Sonic took point in front of them all.

"Oy, I'll take care of this one myself" the hedgehog announced, his high confidence voiced in the carefree tone he had as he wielded his sword.

"Then what are we going to do?" Vita asked, annoyed slightly over the blue hedgehog making an attempt to hog some of the glory.

"Watch and teach" Sonic replied, "Alisa-san and Suzuka-san could use some pointers"

"You just want to get back at Signum and I for forcing you to sit that last Chaos battle out" Vita deadpanned

"True" the hedgehog-knight shrugged, "But still, having all of us gang up on that mech just seems so unfair, and a bit overkill."

"Fine.." the iron knight relented, much to the amusement of her mistress

"Do your best, Sonic-kun" Hayate cheered, she had full confidence in the hedgehog's abilities, but wishing him luck didn't hurt much.

* * *

**[Boss: E-102 Γ ]  
[BGM: "Saber's Edge" Final Fantasy XIII]**

Gamma was the first to initiate an attack; with the machine-gun that was the mech's right arm, it fired off a burst of bullets aimed for the hedgehog. While Sonic could easily have just side-stepped the rounds with his speed, he instead performed a couple of rolls to the right side; not only was he able to avoid the burst of bullets, his dodge put him in a good position for a counter, not to mention he earned a couple of points for style and coolness.

The others watched with a variety of mixed emotions: Amy Rose was taken aback by her hero's sudden display of skills; curious as to how he got them. Reinforce (Eins and Zwei), Hayate and Vita weren't too surprised, and they also knew that the hedgehog was holding back. Fate and Alicia took the opportunity to explain a few pointers to Alisa and Suzuka.

With his sword ready, Sonic went in for the counterattack. He first started with a blitzing rush, and when he was close enough to the mech, he took two top-like horizontal spins before using the momentum to make a harsh impact on the mech. While Gamma's armor, as well as the mech diverting as much energy as possible to the guard systems, ensured that the physical damage was highly reduced, that didn't stop the momentum from its assailant's attack to send him into the nearby wall of the ship with a harsh indent.

Sonic wasn't finished just yet with his counter; however, his next course of action was in the use of his copied **"Photon Lancer"** spell. Multiple yellow colored spheres that crackled with lightning-like energy rushed and impacted the mech. Gamma was unable to react because when its metallic body indented into the wall, the wall was positioned in an outline around the robot in a way that temporarily halted its movements.

Despite that, Gamma managed to stand up from the attack remarkably intact, with the exception of a few nicks and scratches to the exterior armor, and the fact that in order to recover from the attacks, the mech had to divert all energy into the recovery systems. The end result of the drain left the mech struggling to move.

* * *

**[Boss Neutralized]  
[BGM: "It Doesn't Matter ~Instrumental" Sonic Adventure]**

The hedgehog rushed forward, intending on finishing the battle and demolishing the mech for more scrap metal. He had to stop abruptly, however, when a familiar pink hedgehog stood in his path.

"Amy?!" Sonic immediately stopped, though he had his blade close to him in case the robot target would try anything too funny.

In front of Sonic was a conflicted Amy Rose, who, if she was honest, had no idea why she really wanted her hero to stop, but she did. On one hand, Gamma was one of Eggman's robots; expendable, devoted solely to its master's orders. But on the other hand, the very same robot had helped her escape from its master's capture; and she pitied it for not having any feelings of compassion or love.

"Stop it, Sonikku!" the pink hedgehog pleaded, "Onegai!"

"Oy!" Vita shouted to the pink one, "What are you doing?! That robot was ordered to kill us and you're here asking blue boy to stop?!"

"I know I probably gave you all a horrible first impression earlier… and that some of you may not like me for it" Amy sighed, "But, onegai.. listen to what I have to say"

With a heavy sigh, Reinforce Eins walked forward, stopping just when she was a step in front of the blue hedgehog, "Very well.. go ahead, but time is short."

"Don't destroy this robot" the pink hedgehog simply asked, "I know he works for Eggman, but I don't think he's a bad robot. I'd like to call him a friend because he helped me escape from his own master. Onegai.. give him a chance, don't destroy him."

'_Thoughts anyone?' _Reinforce polled her teammates

'_Amy has her reasons'_ Sonic noted, _'Despite her faults, she can be kind if given the chance. If she says that this robot helped her out somehow, and considering with its weapons it probably could have killed her, but it didn't. It chose not to. We gotta give it some credit there.'_

'_She's willing to risk herself to save an enemy that could have been misguided…'_ Fate noted, _'Kinda like what Nanoha was willing to risk for me.. '_

'_The robot could be trying to lure us all into a false sense of security.'_ Vita noted.

'_Doubt it'_ Alicia pointed out the flicky that had accompanied Amy all this time, and she pointed out how it made Gamma shake,_ 'I think there's something within that robot that's trying to get it to break free of Eggman's control'_

'_I say we trust her then if that's the case'_ Hayate announced,_ 'If we're wrong then the mech gets a one-way ticket to the scrap heap before it has a chance to react'_

'_Agreed'_ Reinforce nodded, then turned to face the pink hedgehog, "Very well, we shall cease the hostility.. But should that robot make any hostile attempts, it will get beaten."

"Arigatou" Amy Rose said politely for once, then she turned her head to address the robot, "You hear them? Don't try to kill us and they won't destroy you"

Gamma was either too focused on the bird accompanying the pink hedgehog, or was too drained to respond. Either way, there was no visible gesture or anything in response by the red robot named after the greek letter. A sign that the team took as compliance; since, from all appearances, the robot was barely able to move for the time being as it recovered.

All of a sudden, the metallic floor under everyone's feet began to shake and rumble violently. Several explosions began to impact the sides of the ship and such.

"Uhoh…" Tails understood what this meant, "This ship is losing altitude!"

**[To Be Continued]**

**[End of Main Chapter]**

* * *

**[Omake: Why can't reporters share information?]**

Nanoha sighed after another round of the same questions was asked to her by the reporters. The lunch break could only soothe her so much, the annoyance from the same questions got to her. Lindy took notice, as did Quint.

"Media relations" Lindy sighed, "I feel sorry for you, Nanoha-chan, they ask the same thing, over and over and over again. You're not alone in your discomfort."

"Uwah…." Nanoha groaned, "Have these people ever heard of sharing?"

"If they did" Quint sighed in amusement, "we wouldn't be having this talk now would we?"

"I guess" the cyborg shrugged.

"It's funny how dumb these people can get though" the admiral smirked a bit in amusement, "Some of us at the Bureau turn the tables and play jokes with their teleprompters and scripts"

"Eh?" Nanoha blinked

"I remember one reporter, in a live interview, complimenting a female higher up on how attractive she is." Quint noted.

"What's funny about that?" Nanoha asked.

"The reporter was a girl" Quint smirked, "and they almost compared each other… too bad the producers stopped that.."

"I remember that one" Lindy noted, "in a follow up paper the two actually dated.. and.."

"Lindy-san!" Quint was quick to cover a flailing Nanoha's ears, "She doesn't need to know THAT yet.."

"Oh right.. heh heh" Lindy blushed, "Birds and bees.. gets awkward"

Possibly might be continued

**[Ending: "Spiritual Garden" Yukari Tamura]**

* * *

**[End of Chapter 41]**

Author's Notes: Next up is Chaos 6! Wooooo!


	42. Adventure arc pt9

SonicANIME2010 here, bringing in another chapter to Knight of the Night Sky. Well this will cover the last part of the Egg Carrier and probably beyond. Thanks to those who've been following and if I may, I'd seriously like to ask for the opinions, any thoughts on how the stories are going and how I can improve. Here we go!

* * *

**[Non-Administrated Planet #97 "Earth"]  
[Uminari City, Japan]  
[Midori-ya Café]  
[Time: 1600 hours (about 4 pm)]**

There was plenty of unsaid relief for Nanoha Takamachi and Admiral Lindy Harlaown of the Time-Space Administration's Special Mobile Section 97, otherwise known as "Project 97" to some of the higher ups of the Bureau. All of the interviews that Nanoha had to participate in due to the mysterious leak about her status as a Combat Cyborg were finished.

While Lindy had made some inquiries about how that information was released, as well as how the higher-ups who approved of Nanoha's treatment were found out and executed by an unknown assailant; her attempts were for naught as the investigation was at a dead end with no leads. At least that's what they informed the Admiral, she had no way of knowing otherwise, and that's what put a slight frown to her expression.

"Lindy-san?" Nanoha noticed her superior's expression and became worried, "Daijobu-ka?"

"Hai.. hai" the admiral softly waved in a dismissive motion, telling her girl not to worry, "I'm just thinking. I've heard nothing from the Bureau about the investigation regarding the leak of intel about your condition. They say they're at a dead end, but I can't confirm it for myself."

"That's because there are no leads." A familiar, aging voice spoke in perfect Japanese, albeit with an English accent. To the surprise of Nanoha, Quint and Lindy, a trio of individuals joined them in the meeting room. The first and oldest was an aging Englishman with graying hair and a beard. He was accompanied by the twin cat-girl familiars, Aria and Lotte Liese.

"Graham-san?!" Lindy and Nanoha couldn't help but stare at the man in surprise.

"I heard you retired" Quint curiously glanced at the older former admiral of the TSAB.

"I am, but recent events on this world have drawn my concern" the admiral explained as the shorter-haired of the cat-girls, Lotte, mischievously released her master and teasingly tackled Nanoha in a hug. Then, with a total abuse of her size advantage, hugged the cyborg close to her chest, literally smothering the poor girl in her bust actually.

"Kyaa!" the cyborg shrieked.

"Ara~ Nanoha-chan" the ever-so-excitable Lotte teased in amusement as she hugged the girl, "So kawaii"

While Former-admiral Graham gave a soft chuckle in amusement to the antics of the excited familiar, Aria, the other sister, sighed as she watched her sibling pull the cutely blushing Nanoha behind the couch of the meeting room. For a period of around thirty seconds there was plenty of teasing on Lotte's part and the cute, surprised squeals on part of Nanoha's reaction. When the enjoyment was done, Nanoha somehow managed to climb back onto the couch, dizzy-eyed, covered in kisses; and she was bearing a very noticeable blush to her cheeks and her civilian long-sleeved shirt and skirt outfit were messed up a bit out of place.

"Had your fun, Lotte?" Aria deadpanned

"Delicious" Lotte licked her lips

"Nanoha-chan?" Lindy gazed at the cyborg, even she couldn't hide her amusement

"I think…. I know how Chrono-kun feels now.." somehow Nanoha managed to say, poor girl was still dizzy.

"I haven't tasted girl yet so you're the first" Lotte smirked teasingly, "And don't deny you didn't enjoy it as much as I did. I think my next target will be that cute hedgehog known to hang around your group"

'_If she's allowed to get near Sonic-kun she'll eat him whole!'_ Nanoha thought to herself, though she still had a crimson blush to her face.

"Anyways.." Graham cleared his throat to focus attention on another matter, "As I was saying, this recent incident has drawn my attention."

"We could tell" Lindy noted, "You asked for something to be delivered to my son when Mary-san came to deliver the updated devices to Alicia-chan and Fate-chan."

"I assume he received it?" the elder admiral inquired.

"Hai" Lindy sighed, "Though I do want to know what it is"

"It's a device we developed a couple of years ago. Codenamed: "Durandal". It's a Storage Device that holds an incredible amount of power" Graham explained, "It's meant to be a last resort, in case this monster you're dealing with is allowed to reach its full potential"

"I assume like the Arc-en-Ciel that you had installed on my _'Arthra'_ you had intended it to be used during the Book of Darkness incident" The younger admiral asked with a very noticeable frown to her face; while she may respect Graham's experience as an admiral, his actions during the mentioned incident were not what she would approve of. In the back of her mind, she was extremely thankful for Sonic's intervention during that Christmas eve, otherwise it would have been disastrous.

"Hai. Though you couldn't deny that it could have worked" The older Englishman noted, "Thankfully, with the interference of the blue hedgehog, we didn't have to test that"

"Gomen-nasai" both twins bowed, "He caught us off guard"

"His actions surprised us all. None of us had any clue of his abilities." Graham said softly, as if he went through this before with them, "His actions, however, possibly may have saved countless lives in the event that our plan would fail."

"Let's just hope Chaos doesn't attain all of the Emeralds" Lindy noted with all seriousness, changing the topic once more, "Quint, Nanoha-chan, be ready for deployment, you'll leave when I say."

"Hai!" both mages saluted

* * *

**[OP: "Eternal Blaze" Nana Mizuki]**

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 42  
Unstable Egg Carrier, Chaos' full power released?!

* * *

**[Egg Carrier]  
[BGM: "Inflexible Determination" Final Fantasy X OST]**

Explosions and rumblings from the interior of the massive ship shook the exterior of the whole ship, because of the damage the ship took, it was starting to fall from the sky. Tails realized this and voiced his concern.

"Grr.." Sonic pounded his fists, "this isn't good"

"Vita, go back inside and inform the rest of your team" Reinforce Eins took command of the situation, her voice and tone left no room for the Iron Knight to talk back, "Tails, Arf, take Rose-san and your team out of here. Head for Station Square, I'll inform Zafira and Shamal to rendezvous with you outside the train station. Sonic, Hayate, Alicia, Fate, Zwei and myself will go after Eggman"

"Oy" Amy Rose took some exception, "Who are you to order Tails and Sonikku around?"

Reinforce Eins turned a cold, serious glare to the pink hedgehog. She had barely detectable hints of concern in her expression and tone when she answered, "Someone with experience, you'll understand soon enough. Now, there's no time to argue, Go!"

"Hai!" Amy gulped out and was escorted off the ship thanks to Tails, Alisa and Suzuka's flight. The fox had used his twin-tails while he was helped in carrying the pink hedgehog by the trainees. In addition, Gamma had recovered enough to make its escape while the Yellow Team made theirs with Amy Rose in tow.

The Iron Knight left the area, leaving only Sonic, Alicia, Fate, Reinforce Eins, Zwei and Hayate. The team turned their attention to the current task. Because the Egg Carrier was still transformed, they couldn't advance any further until the ship was restored to its original shape.

"If we're right, when Eggman changed the ship, we couldn't get to the bridge without traversing the sky deck." Eins noted, "That being said, the bridge should be close by"

The others nodded in agreement and searched briefly. Sure enough, the Bridge of the Carrier was literally in an easily scaled tower. The Doctor had a console set up for piloting, and, if he wanted to sit, there was a comfy couch chair that would move up right to where he sat.

Fate accessed the ship's main computer, she didn't get too far at all as an alert popped up in the screen that queried the user for a password.

"Password protected" Fate sighed, "Can't go any further without a password. Any ideas?"

"Ano… 'Password'?" Sonic offered as Fate inputted the idea in.

"What kind of baka would use that as a password?" Alicia asked

Ironically Eggman was, as the password query confirmed the correct password and allowed the blonde Artificial Mage Enforcer-in-training into the systems, "Alicia-onee-chan.. it worked."

"…" silence fell amongst the team, it only lasted for a minute as Fate was the first to shrug it off and enter a command into the ship's mainframe to transform.

Another rumbling was felt as the ship reverted back to its original shape. When the process was completed there was a monotone voice that declared in the bridge, "Emergency mode has been cancelled."

"Guess that means the ship's back to normal." Sonic shrugged

"Agreed," Eins nodded, "Now we have a doctor to take care of."

The group left the bridge and went to confront the doctor.

* * *

**[POV: Red Team]**

The rumbling of the ship managed to wake Knuckles up from his unconscious state after his vision concluded. The red echidna slowly regained his bearings and looked around at the unfamiliar swimming pool area he woke up in.

"Huh?"

"Good, he's awake" Vita's voice was the first one the echidna heard. The Iron Knight had rejoined her team several minutes ago and brought her teammates up to speed on the situation.

"Oy" Knuckles briefly fought off a minor headache, "There was this rumbling that woke me up"

"Probably the Egg Carrier changing shape again" Signum noted, "According to Vita, Reinforce's team went to confront the doctor

"If that's the case then getting to Eggman will be easy" the echidna smirked as he held his twin-blade device Flammenschwert, "I can't let Sonic have all the fun here"

"Somehow I knew you'd say that" Vita shrugged, "though for once, red mutt, I can't disagree."

Ignoring the "Red mutt" comment, Knuckles left the swimming pool area with his team behind him.

"Something tells me I do not want to know why Eggman's ship has a pool in the first place" Knuckles said as he left

"Agreed" the others nodded.

* * *

**[POV: Blue Team]  
]BGM: "Strain" Sonic Adventure]**

In a central ring-like area, Sonic and the Blue team encountered a large, liguid-like monster that best was described as a large blob-like thing supported by six stubby little legs. It did have a long tail that had what looked like a crescent-shaped axe to its tip. In addition, the overgrown water-drop-thing had a mouth and green light-circle things. Judging from the six Chaos Emeralds that could be seen supported by metallic bone-like structures, this beast was Chaos.

"That's… Chaos?!" Sonic gawked in surprise

"OH ho ho ho ho!" Eggman's laugh echoed through the air, then was proceeded by a cough attack as the doctor floated down behind Sonic's team in his Egg-Mobile, "This is Chaos.. after 6 emeralds have been absorbed. I even found his missing tail too!"

"Ugly.." Sonic described it in one word

"Seeing as you changed my ship out of its emergency form, how did you access my main computer?" The doc asked, feeling a bit peeved that something he worked so hard to achieve was easily used by individuals of "lesser intelligence"

"Your password was 'Password'" Alicia deadpanned, "What kind of baka uses that?!"

"But it's so stupid and simple no one could suspect that it was the password" Eggman attempted to defend himself from the idiot insult, "Who would suspect that such a magnificent ship like that could be operated by the simplest of passcodes?"

"We guessed the password with you in mind" Fate deadpanned, "Your argument is invalid."

"Bah! Urusai! Chaos! Teach these imbeciles not to mess with us!" Eggman floated up in altitude to watch the would-be-fight from a higher and more safer place.

Before any fight could take place, a small object went into the liquid body of the monster. The object turned out to be a lure, attached to a fishing line, which was attached to a pole held by Big the Cat. Oddly enough, the bait and line managed to find its target, which turned out to be the cat's Kaeru-kun, the frog was slightly different because it didn't have its tail anymore as it was absorbed by Chaos 6.

"Eh?" Everyone, but the beast, who couldn't talk or gawk, but probably would have it if could, gawked at the sudden appearance of the large cat.

"Kaeru-kun!" The cat jumped for joy over his catch and return of his best bud.

"Mind skedaddling?" Sonic asked, "This isn't the best place for a friendly reunion"

"Oh.. right" the cat was slow to respond, "Um… how do I leave?"

"There's a plane parked on the runway," Fate pointed in the general direction behind her with her thumb.

"Haaaai" the cat slowly nodded and walked in that direction, it took a good minute considering how slow he is.

With the overgrown distraction out of the way, all focus was drawn once again on the large Chaos 6 beast. With their devices drawn and ready and a reload of cartridges courtesy of Reinforce Eins, the Blue Team went into combat.

* * *

**[Boss: Chaos 6]  
[BGM: "Saber's Edge" Final Fantasy XIII OST]**

The beast liquefied itself into a large water-drop shaped creature, points of its body glowed as streams of liquid shot out at the team. They took flight to avoid the streams, but there was still a matter of the glowing crescent-axe that threatened to slam down on them.

Quickly, the blue team managed to avoid the axe attack. Sonic, picking his elements carefully, chose to throw a magic round of ice at the beast. The ice hit dead-home in the creature's mouth, causing it to stagger as the ice travelled up its body, freezing it solid. Alicia took advantage and carved a horizontal cut on the ice-Chaos's body. The frozen creature shattered on impact, but wasn't quite out for the count just yet.

In a matter of seconds, Chaos 6 reformed its body back to the overgrown blob shape it was in before the battle started. It struck again in a more physical way; this time, with the use of its body weight and height it leaped up high in the air and threatened to literally slam down on the mages where they stood.

All but Sonic were able to dodge because he was caught up dealing with a freeze-bot Eggman threw out there as a distraction. The hedgehog found himself trapped under the beast and grunted in pain

"Ugh!" the hedgehog struggled, but managed to free his sword hand, with a cartridge loaded he managed to coat the blade in ice and swipe at the beast to force it off of him, "That stung a bit"

Hayate, seeing the chance, launched a more powerful ice spell and froze the beast quicker this time. This time, the attack was backed up by Fate's Haken Saber and a volley of Reinforce's Blutigen Dulch. The same result nonetheless, though this time, Chaos wasn't able to recover and the six Chaos Emeralds dropped to the ground for easy picking, forcing the Doctor to concede defeat.

* * *

**[BGM: "Victory Fanfare" Final Fantasy IX OST]**

In a small celebration of the victory over Chaos 6, the team danced a bit. Sonic sheathed his sword and break-danced while Hayate hovered directly over him, performing aerial backflips. Reinforce Eins just folded her arms across her chest in a cool fashion while the Testarossa twins danced together.

"No way!" Eggman pounded his Egg-mech in frustration, 'There's no way you could have beaten Chaos that easily!"

"Sonic!" Knuckles called out as he and his team joined up with the Blue team. They were all armed and ready for a fight, but sadly arrived a bit too late and had to settle with securing the Chaos Emeralds.

"Until we meet again, Sonic!" The mad doctor made his exit in the Egg-Mobile.

"Oy! Get back here!" the blue hedgehog led the charge of his blue team's pursuit, which led them to jump off the ship before it could crash.

That left the Red Team of Knuckles, Vita, Chrono, Signum and Megane to stand there at the bow of the ship. With a sigh and a shrug, the team flew off the ship just as it crash landed into the ocean.

* * *

**[Uminari City, Japan]  
[Midori-ya Café]  
[BGM: "Launch" Final Fantasy X OST]**

Lindy, who was tracking her mages via their devices, saw that both Red and Blue teams had split up into separate groups off to their own objective. The most important part about this was that they were safely off the unstable Egg Carrier, which granted the admiral some relief.

"Okay, Quint, Nanoha-chan" the admiral noted, "I'll send the locations of your teammates' devices to your own. You are to rendezvous with them immediately when you find them. Get brought up to speed on the objective and assist in completing it. Understood?"

"Hai!" Both of them saluted in confirmation of the Admiral's orders. In a rather short amount of time, they were armed with their respective devices, Barrier Jackets. Nanoha had also activated her Inherent Mode to allow great synchronicity between her magic and Cyborg abilities.

"Launching off!" Both declared and turned to run off to their objectives

"Say "hi" to that cute hedgehog for me, Nanoha-chaaaan!" Lotte teasingly asked as the younger cyborg took off. The cute use of her name and honorific had made the young Nanoha blush quite a bit, much to the humor of everyone.

* * *

**[Mystic Ruins: Jungle]  
[No BGM]**

In hindsight, perhaps jumping off the Egg Carrier to pursue Eggman wasn't the best of ideas as the team descended into the trees and almost had a not-so-graceful landing. Thankfully, quick thinking by the Blue team had resulted in them creating Floater Fields via Magic to stop their fall and avoid any injuries.

"Everyone alright?" Eins queried, making sure her allies were not injured by the fall or the impact.

"Hai" the other four, plus Reinforce Zwei, who had used Hayate's hat as a place to keep herself in during the mission, confirmed their lack of visible injuries.

"Sonic?" The silver-haired older unison device asked, "Daijobu-ka? You took a hit from Chaos earlier."

"Hai." The blue hedgehog confirmed, "I managed to protect myself from any real harm with the defensive field"

"Good.." The woman turned her head and surveyed the area of their landing. It was a small path in the jungle that was right next to a large clearing where an old temple resided. Judging from location and reports, this was probably the same one the Red Team had went in earlier.

"Minna~" a familiar voice cried out from above them as Nanoha descended to the ground in a very hurried fashion. The cyborg had managed to locate her friends via the tracking her device was given by Lindy.

"Nanoha-chan!" All but Reinforce Eins, who did call Nanoha by her name but for reasons of being far more formal on the job than off had refrained from using the "-chan" honorific, called out in surprise. Their surprise didn't change the fact that they were still very welcoming to the return of their cyborg teammate and best friend.

"Gomen, I was late. The interviews took a long time" Nanoha quickly bowed, "Ano.. Lindy-san said you'll bring me up to speed?"

The team spent the next few minutes answering Nanoha's questions about what she missed, including the Egg Carrier, the collection of six chaos emeralds, and the confirmed presence of the last Emerald, which was still in the Tornado II. They stopped though because no one was sure where the Tornado went after Big took it to escape the Carrier.

"So what are we going to do now?" Nanoha asked

"Scout the area and search for any leads on Eggman" Eins explained.

**[BGM: "Theme of Tikal" Sonic Adventure]**

Just then, a familiar red sphere flew through the area around them. It was familiar to all but Nanoha, who wasn't around when the sphere made Knuckles fall unconscious in the Egg Carrier. The sphere circled them for a moment as if telling them to follow it. Then when it was sure that the group had focused on it, the sphere flew to an entrance to the temple, which turned out to be a stone-snake head with its mouth open wide.

"I think it wants to show us something in there" Sonic thought out loud

"Think it could be a trap?" Hayate asked in her usual levitation, she wasn't willing to risk walking to drain the strength she was slowly gaining as her legs recovered just yet.

"Only one way to find out" Reinforce answered as she took a few steps forward towards the steps that led inside the entrance of the temple, "Follow it and see.."

"Hai!" the team agreed and followed suit. Into the temple they went; while there was a sense of nerves tingling of the unknown, they never let it bother them.

* * *

**[Mystic Ruins: Close to Angel Island]  
[BGM: "Mystic Ruin" Sonic Adventure]**

It could be arguably said that things were in a more positive outlook for Knuckles, Signum, Vita, Chrono and Megane. The red team had not only with the six Chaos Emeralds that Chaos 6 dropped in their secure grasp, but also the final pieces to the Master Emerald, picked up from Eggman's Sky Deck. In addition, as they approached the island to restore the last few pieces of the emerald, a friendly and familiar presence managed to catch up.

"Guys!" Quint called out as she approached them thanks to the increased speed of her roller-blades and Wing Road.

"Welcome back" Signum greeted her comrade with a small and barely noticeable grin to her expression.

"Hope I'm not late" the blader-mage noted.

"Nah" Knuckles shook his head, "We're just about to restore the Master Emerald."

**[BGM: "Unknown from ME ~Instrumental" Sonic Adventure]**

With that, the group finished their trek to the shrine of the Master Emerald. It didn't take long for the red echidna to finish restoring the final pieces to the prized jewel. The emerald shined brightly as it was finally completed.

"Great! It's complete!" Knuckles raised his fist high up in excitement, "Now sit back and watch as this magnificent island returns to the sky!"

And wait they did…. And waited…. And waited more… their wait seemed to last for hours when in reality it was only minutes. Regardless, the wait grew tiring. For minutes the emerald just glowed. There was no rumbling, no feeling of the air pushing down on them, no evidence that the island was moving at all.

"Oy!" Vita had enough and roared in impatience and comical fury, "What the hell is going on?! Why isn't this island moving?!"

"I don't know!" Knuckles was no better at hiding his annoyance, "This hasn't happened before!"

"Alright, let's calm down" Signum spoke in a serious and authority-filled tone, "It's obvious something is wrong, but we've restored the Emerald, that's what counts at the moment."

"Could this be related to the Chaos Emeralds we brought back?" Megane offered

"Lindy said she'll return to the Station Square safe house soon." Quint noted, "when she's there, we'll take the emeralds and report to her about this new complication."

"Hai" both Vita and Knuckles calmed themselves with a sigh

While the Master Emerald is restored, Angel Island has still been grounded, what could be the cause? Will the Red Team be able to figure it out? What could become of Amy and the Yellow Team? What could the mysterious sphere wish to show Sonic and the Blue Team?

**[To Be Continued]**

**[Ending: "Spiritual Garden" Yukari Tamura]**

* * *

**[End of Chapter 42]**

Author's Notes: Could Chaos be truly down for the count? Why can't Angel Island float yet? What's to become of Amy? Did Tails's team make it out safely? Stay tuned, because I believe this is the "Climax" of the arc, perhaps or the midpoint, the true turning point.


	43. Adventure arc pt10

SonicANIME2010 here, bringing in another addition to the Adventure arc. Alright, a lot of things going on for this one, be ready for humor, action and pretty decent boss fights. Alright, here we go!

* * *

**[Non-Administrated Planet #97 "Earth"]  
[Station Square]  
[Time: 1730 hours (about 5:30)]  
[BGM: "Welcome to Station Square" Sonic Adventure OST]**

The orange background of the sunset had the stage of Station Square set as the Yellow team four of Tails, Arf, Alisa and Suzuka landed in front of the Train Station. True to Reinforce Eins' word, Shamal and Zafira waited for them outside. The medic was dressed in a casual long-sleeve sweater and a long skirt outfit while her Guardian Beast companion was in the form of a small, blue-furred puppy.

"Welcome back" Shamal softly greeted the group, "How was your flight?"

"Rough.." Tails shivered, "But at least we got Amy out safely."

"While you were flying here, we heard from the Red team" Shamal noted, "They secured six of the seven emeralds"

"And the last one's in the Tornado Mk II." The fox noted with some excitement, "All we have to do is collect it and we'll have them all."

"Wheeew…" Amy Rose let out a somewhat overwhelmed sigh, but was relieved that she was safe and such, "If you guys don't mind, I'd like to do a few things on my own now."

"Fair enough" the soft-spoken medic of the Wolkenritter smiled, "Don't stray too far away from here. After all, you have gotten quite involved in our work"

"Not by choice" the pink hedgehog huffed, "I just wanted to hang out with Sonikku like old times"

"Well.. ah.. good luck" The young fox said to the pink hedgehog after a small sigh

Amy Rose walked away with the birdy in tow, and with not much else to do for the moment, the yellow team took to a small café close to the train station for hot chocolate and other sweets.

The pink hedgehog went off on her own, but was stopped when the bird accompanying her flew right in front of her.

"What is it?" Amy asked. The response she was given was the bird attempting to draw some attention to the pendant around its neck. The pink hedgehog removed it and opened the small door to reveal that the necklace had a picture of the blue bird in the middle of a pink bird and a silver bird and they looked quite happy together, "Ara… These two are you family, right? You miss them?"

The birdy chirped in acknowledgement but also sadness. Amy frowned in thought and became a bit more determined, "We'll get them back.. Don't worry! They were captured by Eggman right? We'll head for his base first to see if they're there."

The bird chirped happily as Amy, with revived determination, rushed for the train station under the curious eyes of the yellow team.

"Think we should check on them?" Tails asked, though he didn't really seem too willing to be dragged into one of Amy's antics as they usually ended up with a headache for him.

"Let's wait" Shamal answered, "She may not be heading for anywhere dangerous, if she gets in danger we'll help out. Arf? Did you…."

"Hai" the wolf-familiar smirked, "It's right underneath her skirt. We'll be able to track her"

With a shared shrug, the team of six enjoyed their tea and sweets.

* * *

**[OP: "Eternal Blaze" Nana Mizuki]**

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 43  
A Lost World Reveals Chaos' Origin?

* * *

**[Mystic Ruins: Temple: Lost World]  
[BGM: "Lost World 1" Sonic Adventure OST]**

Sonic and his team descended into the temple, past a couple of traps and spikes. The interior of the temple looked almost as ancient as the exterior did. In addition to the traps, there were also a small amount of egg-mechs patrolling the ruins inside.

"Eggman must have sent these guys down here to scout" Sonic noted

"They look like they've been here for a while too" Nanoha added, "Which means he could have gone here for some research"

"You're probably right" Reinforce nodded and found the familiar ball of light rushing through the zone, "After that orb!"

The team pursued the orb through the hallways of the temple. Through the fiery traps, spike pits and puzzle room that had the large stone snake swimming in a circle around the pillars. No one dared to think about where the stone snake came from, or how it was able to move, but they wisely decided not to investigate that issue.

They found themselves inside a dark room that was only lit by lanterns that appeared to reflect light off the mirrors set up. Rather they should, the light projectors were actually out of place for the moment. Perhaps on purpose as someone had attempted to cover their tracks; and to add to the complexity there was a whole bunch of flaming crossbow bolt shooters.

"Looks like we got our work cut out for us." Hayate noted

"Fate? I think we can handle this one" Alicia looked toward her "twin"

"Hai, Alicia-Onee-chan" Fate nodded in agreement and the duo held each other's off hands and a bright light shined from both of their devices. This effectively turned them into lamps that lid the way.

With that trap out of the way, the group pressed on through a couple of caverns. The excitement really built up when they found themselves sliding down a large stone waterslide , though Nanoha was a bit displeased by the springs at the end.

'_Springs.. why must it always be springs?'_ the cyborg thought to herself.

After a brief pause to dry themselves off, the group pressed on once more.

* * *

**[Final Egg Hallway]  
[BGM: "Final Egg" Sonic Adventure OST]**

Finding Eggman's base in the middle of the Mystic Ruins jungle was relatively easy for Amy Rose. Of course she would have to be blind in order to miss the large building in the distance with the flashing yellow searchlights.

Curiously enough, the pink hedgehog decided to investigate the base in search for the Birdy's family. Through the hallway of the metallic background base she went in her investigation. It was put to an immediate hold when an old foe dropped by.

Zero dropped from the ceiling and had attempted to ambush Amy and her bird companion.

"ugh! Not you again!" The pink hedgehog sent the mech into a wall with her hammer and ran off.

Zero, not one to take a hint too easily, pursued the young hedgehog and bird until they escape the base by floating out of a small, but open window in a yellow balloon.

When she was outside of the base, Amy sighed in relief, "Whew.. okay guess that's out of the question.. where else was next… wait you escaped from the Egg Carrier, right? Let's try there next!"

The bird chirped in agreement and Amy ran off to "borrow" a boat to take her to the Egg Carrier that was revealed to be floating in the water of the ocean off the coast of the Mystic Ruins.

* * *

**[Lost World]  
[BGM: "Danger! Chased by Rock!" Sonic Adventure]**

From the successful navigation of the traps, the team found themselves in smooth sailing until they suddenly found themselves reliving a classic scene from Raiders of the Lost Ark, much to the delight of a grinning Hayate Yagami.

"This is fun!" the brunette giggled in joy as she flew through the air. It was cheating somewhat, but her teammates joined her in the air as they flew away from the boulder and down the path that conveniently was set up down the trail, though that could have also been for the boulder to turn intruders and unwanted guests into pancakes.

"Why of all places must we be chased by something like this?!" Alicia yelled as she and Fate attempted to keep away from the boulder.

"Who puts a trap like this in a temple anyway?" Nanoha added in equal surprise.

"Of course you'd find the idea of being chased by a round boulder amusing" Sonic snarked, "How many times have you forced us to watch that movie?"

"That reminds me" Hayate thought out loud, "This Friday's movie is gonna be the third one of the series"

"Somehow getting a Japanese translation so we can all understand what's being said" Nanoha noted, "Our English is good but not that good"

"Good practice" the brunette giggled jokingly

With a few shrugs, the team just pressed on and escaped from the wrath of the rolling boulder. Eventually they found that the sphere had started to slow down as it flew through a specific hallway.

**[BGM: "The Past (Event)" Sonic Adventure]**

The team of six stopped when the sphere had halted in a central room lit by what seemed like everlasting torches. There was a stone pedestal in the ending of a stone path that separated two streams of water. The water's themselves rippled on occasion, adding to the mysterious vibe that the room gave off.

"This is what the orb wanted to show us?" Hayate asked as she looked around in her usual hover-like float generated from the wings of her Knight Clothing.

"That is no orb or sphere.." Reinforce Eins noted suddenly with all seriousness as if she just figured out something big, "It… no.. She.. is a spirit"

"Eh?!"The other five of the team just stared at her.

"Are you serious?!" Sonic asked, "But why would a spirit appear before us? Or Knuckles' team?"

The newly identified "spirit" shimmered slightly as if to confirm Reinforce's conclusion. She directed attention from herself to the mural painted in front of the pedestal. The mural depicted a large, dinosaur-like reptile beast unleashing its wrath.

"A mural? Oh…" Sonic attempted to make a statement but it fell short and into silence as he suddenly blacked out.

"Sonic!" Reinforce, Nanoha, Alicia, Hayate and Fate cried out and surrounded the blue hedgehog. The sudden black out had caused them great concern.

Then, to their evergrowing surprise, the small spirit floated up in front of them and began to speak softly in a very distinct female voice, "You need not worry for him."

"What's going on? Who are you?" Reinforce quickly demanded.

"Atashi wa Tikal" The spirit formally introduced herself and gazed at the team, particularly Reinforce Eins first, for she had gotten her attention first with a correct statement, "You are very observant to have identified me as a spirit."

"I assume it's safe to say that you're also responsible for what happened to the Red echidna, Knuckles and, if I heard correctly, two other of our allies?" the silver-haired crimson-eyed woman asked, "Why?"

"I count five in total excluding the blue Knight. The red one, yellow one and his energetic "companion", the pink one and recently the large purple one." The sprit counted off, "I have been doing what I was trying to do since I was released"

"And what is that?" Hayate asked, hoping to get some answers to the situation.

"You appear to be quite intelligent; I trust you'll be able to figure out my intentions on your own." The spirit slowly circled them all, one by one. The sphere was about to leave the room but remained to leave one more cryptic statement, "Perhaps if you can, there can be hope for "him" still.. and things will be different"

With that, the sphere disappeared, leaving a very puzzled Blue Team to figure out what the spirit had said.

* * *

**[Red Mountain]  
[No BGM]**

Meanwhile, during the Blue team's excursion, Lindy had the Red Team split up to investigate a few disturbances reported in a few of the zones already explored. In this case, Quint and Megane were sent to check up on something in the inner volcano in the Red Mountain zone.

When they arrived, the place looked to be completely cleansed of robots, but they didn't appear to be destroyed through magical means. None of the robot scraps they found here looked to be destroyed by any mage that they knew of.

"We heard that Reinforce and her team were recently here" Quint noted, "But These robots look like they just arrived while her team were busy on the Carrier."

"Hai" Megane added then indicated a random monkey-shaped robot that appeared to be shot, "Look at this hole. It almost looks like another party was responsible. There's some physical aspects of this shot"

"Could it be the work of another robot?" Quint asked out loud as they pressed on through the ho volcanic center, "Maybe one of Eggman's mechs went rogue"

The group stopped to investigate another robotic corpse. This one was an orange robot, similar in model to Gamma, with twin guns. The robot appeared to have been shot through the center chassis and detonated from there. Megane took one look at the robot and it all became clear to her.

"It was a robot's work.." the summoness noted, "This mech looked to be shot with technology similar to its own. One of Eggman's robots has gone rogue."

"Come on, we better report this" Quint said as she started to walk away, "Let's just hope he doesn't go after us"

* * *

**[Windy Hill]  
[No BGM]**

Signum and Chrono investigated another scene of a disturbance in the windy mountain zone. Much like the scene that Megane and Quint found, this area too had looked to be cleansed of robots. To add to the similarities, the robots looked to be shot by one of their own kind.

The swordswoman stoically opened the chassis of a wrecked blue robot that looked similar to that of the other E-series mech. Instead of the usual bird flying out of the mech, the cage that had held the flicky was already open.

"Two robots fought here" Signum observed, "One came out alive."

"It would appear so" Chrono nodded, "But why? Why would another robot fought one of its own kind?"

"It's too bad we can't get any surveillance on this area" the swordswoman noted, "Otherwise this would have been much easier to figure out."

"Let's head back" the enforcer declared, noting the light from the setting sun was starting to dim out, "It's getting late, and we have to report."

"Hai.." Signum agreed, "I can only hope Reinforce and her team are doing better."

* * *

**[Undisclosed location]  
[BGM: "Theme of E-102" Sonic Adventure]**

Gamma was exhausted and out of power, having already exhausted its reserves in order to fight to save its brothers. The mech sat down to slowly recover its energy. It was truly depleted of its power for the moment and it would take hours to recharge.

"Mission Updated" The mech spoke robotically, "Delta and Epsilon's rescues are complete. Remaining unit to find.. . Searching memory"

The robot reflected its time on the Egg Carrier. It recalled Delta and Epsilon had both failed their objective and were sent away. The other robot that was present was the purple one, "Remaining unit: Zeta… Location unknown."

The robot attempted to search with its sensors to pick up the signal from Zeta's unit, but the search was a failure as the mech was far too exhausted.

"Energy shortage alert." The mech declared, "Initiating recovery mode. All systems going into hibernation mode for Power Save."

The mech powered down into a safe sleep mode for a better recovery of its systems, energy, health and power.

* * *

**[Undisclosed location: Off World]  
[BGM: "An Undocumented Battle" Dissidia: Final Fantasy]**

An unknown figure gazed at floating computer screens that displayed the news reports of the Time-Space Administration's response to a leak of documents pertaining to a shady recovery operation of a one Nanoha Takamachi.

"It appears the Bureau has played exactly the cards I predicted them to do" the figure smirked and spoke in a confident male, creepy voice, "Spinning the young girl's operation as a recovery experiment. Though they haven't released how the "injury" had happened in the first place"

"Doctor" A woman's voice inquired, "I've read releases that the Bureau has allowed for reporters to travel to the world of the subject's origin. It appears to be an non-administrated yet."

"So the Bureau took a random young child from a backwater world and turned her into a cyborg?" The man asked, "Now that sounds like a rather scandalous headline, no?"

"Very.." The woman's voice confirmed, "May I suggest this to our contact?"

"Do it" The man confirmed.

"What about my imoutos?" The woman inquired, "Shall I tell them to withdraw?"

"No, tell them to remain.. they can do as they wish on that world." The man smirked evilly, "The Bureau claims this girl to be a prospect who hadn't had the chance to show her promise.. I want to see that promise… after all, if she's the prospect, then we're the scouts."

Evil laughter filled the room of the undisclosed location.

To be continued.

**[End of Main Chapter]**

* * *

**[Omake #1: The Mysterious Man is a Pervert?]**

In the undisclosed location on another world, a lone man stood watching some video footage from a raid that happened almost two years ago. The footage showed the Blue Team taking on a couple of drones and cyborgs.

"Which one is the cyborg?" The man inquired of his woman assistant

"The one with brown hair in a pig-tail style" the woman emotionlessly replied

"Ah.." The man analyzed them all, he had an interest in Nanoha, though it quickly shifted to the pre-teen hedgehog accompanying her.

"Sir?" the woman inquired.

"Ooooh.. that young blue one.." The "Doctor" suddenly smirked, "Doesn't he look.. rather.. cute"

He didn't get much further on that thought process as he was pulled away from the screens by the ear, "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Sir. Please keep your perversion in check" the woman deadpanned.

Shotacon Doc.. now doesn't that seem familiar (hint hint! Lyrical Step!)

**[Ending: "Spiritual Garden" Yukari Tamura]**

* * *

**[End of Chapter 43]**

Author's Notes: Next week will have more bosses


	44. Adventure arc pt11

SonicANIME2010 here, bringing in another chapter to Knight of the Night Sky. Alright time for some boss fight action. Here we go

* * *

**[Non-Administrated Planet #97 "Earth"]  
[Station Square]  
[Time: 1842 hours (6:42 pm)  
[BGM: "Welcome to Station Square" Sonic Adventure OST]**

Tails, Arf, Shamal, Zafira, Alisa and Suzuka, the Yellow squad of the Time-Space Administration's Special Mobile Force 97 enjoyed themselves a nice and peaceful cup of tea at a local café close to the train station. Amy Rose had recently returned from her "investigation" which was summed up to her escaping Eggman's base after failing to find the family to the lonely, light-blue birdy that still tagged along with her. The wolf-familiar of Fate, Arf, had to check a signal she received from the tracking device she placed under the hem of Amy Rose's dress. How she was able to do that without being noticed was a question left unanswered. Tails was slightly curious, but, under the quick persuasion from the rest of his teammates, he didn't ask.

"Mou… That pink pest.." Arf sighed in subtle annoyance, her wolf-like canines briefly showing from her pouty face, "Can't even go a few miles away "on her own" without getting in some trouble."

"At least she found the location to Eggman's base" Shamal noted with some optimism, "We have the coordinates saved so we can send them to Reinforce's team. They can take him down when Sonic-chan wakes up"

"-chan?" Tails ventured a curious question, "Why are you referring to Sonic-onii-san like that?"

"Well he's so kawaii." The medic explained in a matter-of-fact tone, "He should get the honorific to match, just like Vita-chan"

"Sonic-chan.." Arf briefly thought about the use of the honorific for a moment, then slightly smirked with an expression that her teammates could have sworn they saw her drool, but couldn't prove it, "Fitting…"

Before anyone could acknowledge the wolf-familiar's small moment of expressing her not-so-hidden-well crush, Eggman decided to ruin the party. The mad scientist's annoying laughter echoed throughout the whole town.

"OH ho ho ho GACK!" The mad scientist, to the humor of the civilians close by, choked on his laugh and coughed, "Grr! Silence! This is important! I'm an evil genius mastermind, pay me respect!"

The people of Station Square did the exact opposite, by means of laughing over the humorous display of the doc coughing over laughter when he's done it many times before. This further infuriated the doctor.

"Grr! Silence! Now I've had it" The doc pressed a button on his egg-mobile and out of nowhere a huge missile launched and flew directly into the center of the city.

The sound of a loud impact of the metal on the concrete was heard, that got the crowd a bit nervous and their fears up. Only one little problem, the missile didn't explode like it should have.

"Grrr! Must I always do things by myself?!" The doc cried in exasperation, "Like the saying goes, if you want something done right, do it yourself. Anyone who feels brave or stupid enough, feel free to try to stop me if you can! Oh ho hack!"

The running gag of a cough attack during the laughter was heard as the doctor flew into the distance and deep into the city.

Arf sighed again, "Just when we were able to settle down and enjoy our tea too"

"Should we stop him?" Tails asked, "Sonic's team isn't around, and Knuckles' team is still out investigating stuff"

"It is our duty" Shamal noted, "We probably should."

With that, the Yellow Team took off on their race against Doctor Eggman to stop him from getting to the missile in Speed Highway.

**[OP: "Eternal Blaze" Nana Mizuki]**

* * *

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 44  
Eggman's Final Gambit! Amy's Hidden Power?!

* * *

**[POV: Sonic]  
[No BGM]**

The hedgehog woke up at the shrine in the past. It was night time, but the sky was had glimmers of orange to mix in with the darkness due to the flames coming from the shrine. Slightly dazed and confused, all the young Sonic could do was stare at the unknown area around him.

"Where am I?" Sonic thought out loud as he looked ahead at the shrine, notably it looked somewhat familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place where he had seen it before, "How did I get here?

"Whoa…." The hedgehog thought out loud as he walked across the stone bridge. The scene was definitely not the most pleasant he saw before. Half of the shrine was on fire, there were the bodies of fallen chao that if they weren't dead they were certainly left for it. A young peach-furred echidna sat kneeling in the grass in sadness, "What… what happened here?"

**[BGM: "Tikal's Theme" Sonic Adventure]**

"Doushite (why)?" the girl echidna asked herself somewhat loudly as she stood up, the sudden action put the blue blur on alert as he fingered his sheathed Freiewind just in case. The echidna turned around somewhat deep in thought, "Why did this have to happen?"

"Eh?" Sonic relaxed the grip on his sword and curiously but worriedly gazed at her in concern.

"It's terrible.." Tikal thought out loud as if slightly summarizing the situation, "The chao are all fallen.. Tou-san incurred his wrath. Why didn't he listen to me?"

"Excuse me?" The hedgehog was at a loss for words and watched as Tikal's expression grew from concern, fear and worry to determination, the serious frown on her face displayed that.

"I must stop this now!" Tikal suddenly turned on her heels and ran up the stone steps.

"C-chotto matte! ("Hey, wait" or "Wait")" Sonic held out his hand in an attempt to call out to her, only to suddenly lose consciousness once more in a flash of light.

* * *

**[Station Square: Speed Highway]  
[BGM: "Speed Highway 1" Sonic Adventure]**

On hindsight, the Yellow team knew they weren't exactly built for speed like the Blue team, or for power like their Red counterparts, but even so, no one would really be any the wiser seeing the team make good process in their flight through the highways. Their flight speed wasn't too fast, especially with two trainees in Alisa and Suzuka, who were still learning how to maintain their balance in flight, but they were certainly able to keep Eggman on their rear.

Try as the mad scientist may to impede their efforts with the multiple ambushes of robo mechs resembling police cars, his tactic came with little success, as Arf was easily able to dispatch them, showing exactly why she was Fate's familiar and how she keeps her safe as backup.

To the wolf familiar, who demonstrated her abilities in crushing mech after mech with ease, she didn't find much issue with the scrap metal and just saw the robots as additions to her mech destruction count, something that's been a bit of a friendly contest amongst most of the youth-filled Special Mobile Force 97.

Regardless, the egg-robos, who, not for lack of trying, made pretty horrible traffic cops despite their design to appear like police cars, and were met by a strong opposition that just blew right by them.

In no time, the team made it to the missile before Eggman could, but their job wasn't done yet. In fact they were only half way done.

"We'll cover you, Tails" Shamal informed the young fox, "You get the missile disabled."

"Hai!" Tails nodded quickly, if a bit off set by the nerves from the situation. The young fox opened up a panel in the missile and began his work.

Even though they said they'd give the young fox some cover fire, the Yellow Team didn't really have to do much as most of the mechs, aside from the police car shaped ones, pretty much turned tail and flew off. A somewhat cowardly act, but understandable considering in order of getting to the fox, they'd have to deal with the wolf familiar, Arf. They wanted no part of her at all.

Eggman had arrived when Tails finished disarming the warhead. In frustration, the doctor watched as the young fox wiped his forehead of sweat from the hard work.

"Grr! Don't think you've won yet." The doc cried out as he pressed a button on the Egg-mobile, "Now it's time to deal with my latest creation!"

Again, out of nowhere and all of a sudden, a large, 4-legged walking tank descended down onto the ground level of Station Square, drawing quite an amount of a surprised crowd. The Egg-Mobile descended and combined with the walker tank as Eggman laughed maniacally once more. While the choke up on the laughter was a bit humorous, no one dared to laugh as they were all very frightened at the sight of the large mech.

"Behold!" Eggman mightily declared, "The Egg Walker!"

Everyone stood by the sidewalks a safe distance out of the range of the tank. All but the Yellow team, who, with the notable exception of a nervous Tails, took the sight of the large tank in stride, as if they weren't afraid of the mech.

"Definitely compensating" Alisa smirked

"Though I'm not sure if I want to know what he is compensating for" Suzuka slightly deadpanned.

"**Sirs"** Both Alisa's device, known as "Godhand", and Suzuka's device, known as "Nirvana" chimed at the same time**, "With authorization, Form Two is ready for activation"**

"Ara?" Shamal, who was designated as the leader of Yellow Team; who also had authority to temporarily remove the trainee test limiters while the full release could only be granted by the Admiral Lindy, blinked slightly for a moment then went into a phase of deep thought, _'They've progressed so well for trainees at their age. And considering the situation, we'll need all the power we can get. Though the power can be hard to control.'_

'_Risks on both sides.. Might as well throw caution to the wind just to see what happens'_ Shamal's thought process ended as she pulled up a small display of a Belkan Triangle with a red "button" in the center, "Test limiters for Nirvana and Godhand, Form two temporary release!"

"**Form Two" **Both devices declared and shifted forms in a flash of light. The halbard edge of Nirvana opened up and generated a light purple blade of energy, giving the staff, with the new addition of the spearhead, the appearance of a spear. Godhand had a more drastic change, changing from its staff to a revolver with an energy-made handguard, and a medium-sized blade of energy was generated from the gun, **"Spear/Saber form" **they both declared as their owners gazed at them in awe.

"Whoa… this kinda looks like something from Final Fantasy" Alisa observed

"A spear" Suzuka added in recognition of her Nirvana, "I think this will suit me fine.

Just about everyone readied themselves for a possibly long battle against the Egg Walker. Tails, in his honest opinion, was more nervous than scared, for this would be his first major battle against such an opposing figure, but at least it wouldn't be all by himself. With the night sky settling in, the only light came from the lightposts along the sidewalks, setting the stage for a great battle.

* * *

**[Boss: Egg Walker]  
[BGM: "Saber's Edge" Final Fantasy XIII]**

Eggman attacked first with his Walker. The front left leg stomped down on the ground, attempting to crush any of the mages who happened to be underneath it, if that didn't work, then the harsh shockwave from the tank's heavy impact on the ground would have done the trick as well. Sadly, neither worked as the agility of the team helped them to evade the mech's attack.

"Hold still- gack!" The doctor suddenly cried out as the attacking leg was impacted with a harsh strike to a weak point in the center, courtesy of Alisa's blade swipe. The attack forced Eggman and his mech to kneel for a moment, perfect opportunity for Tails to go in and swipe the Egg-Mobile with his twin tails.

"I'm not finished yet! Take this!" Eggman struck again with a stomp from the left rear leg, he also mixed in a missile volley launch, hoping to at least distract his foes with the volley. Neither tactic worked as the team not only avoided the strike, they were given some defensive support courtesy of a barrier from Shamal.

The vulnerable leg's weak spot was open for Suzuka to hit. She certainly took the advantage of that and made a staggeringly powerful swipe from her spear. The amount of power she had behind that strike was astounding to say the least. Arguably, it could be stated that the purple-haired heiress and mage trainee packed a lot of physical power despite her appearance, and if one were to compare, she could easily rival Knuckles and win. She put enough strength to that hit that it just toppled the large four-legged walker.

'_S-she's so strong…'_ most of her teammates, excluding Alisa, who had already seen Suzuka's impressive strength before, just stared briefly at her before turning their attention back to the battle at hand.

Arf, Zafira and Shamal combined for a trio of powerful chain binding spells on the legs and held the tank's legs together, stripping it of any mobility it could have, and leaving it wide open for another attack and its missile launcher exposed.

Tails, with a very perceptive eye, saw that the missile launchers were about to fire off another volley and immediately flew up to the launcher. The fox then gave the weapon a sweep from his tails and knocked the launcher downward where it could target the center of the tank. That did the trick as the Egg Walker got a taste of its own medicine and got volleyed with plenty of the missiles.

"Gah!" Eggman cried again and pounded his mech in a tantrum as the missiles proved too much for his Walker, and the tank was forced to eject its creator in the Egg-Mobile into the sky and out of town, literally!

* * *

**[Boss Neutralized]  
[BGM: "Victory Fanfare" Final Fantasy X]**

A long sigh of relief was shared amongst the team as they took a moment to survey the mechanical remains of the absolutely demolished Egg Walker. Their inspection was put to a stop when they heard chattering and noise from the crowd.

"Shimatta" Arf cursed quietly, "We've been found out.."

"Hold on.." Shamal advised, "Let's see what they're going to do."

Sure enough, the crowd had only gazed at the team for a moment before one individual started to clap slowly and softly. Then, one by one, like dominoes, the crowd clapped and cheered, the noise grew with each civilian in their ovation. Some even cheered Tails' name, which was very good for the young fox's confidence as it started to help him grow.

"You did deserve this" Alisa noted, "Since you did finish him off"

"H-hai.." The fox sheepishly smiled.

Thankfully, before they could get mobbed by the press, the Yellow team Dimension Transferred up to the Arthra to get away from the growing scene.

* * *

**[Mystic Ruins: Jungle]  
[No BGM]**

Sonic woke up from his sleep at the base of the old temple in Mystic Ruins. He had another moment of disorientation and confusion due to waking in yet another area different from where he fell asleep in the first time.

"Eh?" the blue hedgehog blinked multiple times and looked around to shake off his confusion, "That was weird"

"Another vision?" Reinforce Eins queried, "You've been out for an hour or so now."

"Hai" Sonic rubbed his forehead to fight off a minor headache, "I was at this shrine, but it was on fire… a girl was talking about her father not listening and someone's wrath being unleashed."

"Troublesome.. Could be related to what Tikal said" The unison device noted, "Something about this time being different"

Nanoha, who hadn't had much to say, like the others, finally chimed in when she received a message of sorts to her device from the Arthra, "Yellow Team beat Eggman in Station Square. He tried to launch a missile, but it was a dud. He escaped, but they found out through a tracer they placed on Amy where his base is."

"Alright!" Sonic stood up and stretched out his legs, "Then let's go take him down!"

"Sonic-kun" Hayate expressed her concern, "Are you sure you're ready? You were out for over an hour and just a few minutes ago you were a bit out of it."

"You don't have to strain yourself" Alicia noted as well

"We almost lost you to an injury from doing that over a year ago" Fate added, referencing the scare in Flickies' Island.

"We still have some time" Eins noted, "The Yellow team only reported that they beat the doctor a few minutes ago. We'll wait here and rest to help Sonic regain his balance, but if we see Eggman, that's our cue to pursue."

Sure enough they waited for a few moments to allow for Sonic to recuperate his senses following the vision he was given at Lost World. It lasted for about fifteen minutes before Nanoha caught sight of the retreating Egg-Mobile as it flew over the jungle. The Mobile and its doctor appeared to be leaving from the Station Square area.

"There he is" Nanoha pointed upward and inditcated the mech's position over her head, "Should we go after him now?"

"Hai" Reinforce Eins confirmed and the team took off in their pursuit of the doctor. It didn't take too long for them to find his base in the Jungle, known as Final Egg.

* * *

**[Final Egg]  
[No BGM]**

The team progressed through the base rather easily, as there wasn't much resistance from the robots or the security aside from the usual refinements of lasers and aerial mechs. Their pursuit of the doctor led them to a central area. There the Egg-Mobile just floated there with its doctor in wait.

"I knew you'd show up eventually" The scientist merely grumbled, he obviously hasn't quite gotten over the embarrassment of his defeat courtesy of the Yellow team, "My security alerted me to your intrusion"

"Heard you got your butt handed to you" Sonic taunted Eggman

"And I'm still bugged by it! Don't remind me!" The doctor roared in comical rage, "I'll finish you her with my latest creation!"

A command from the Egg-Mobile sent out a large, red, flying snake-like machine with two large spiked slowly-spinning discs on either side of the main body. The Egg-Mobile went inside the snake's mouth with the doctor laughing in glee and pride.

"Behold, my Egg Viper!" The mad scientist laughed, "You're finished now!"

"Oh we're so scared" Sonic taunted as he drew his blade, sure enough the other mages of his team also drew their devices ready, "Not!"

* * *

**[Boss: Egg Viper]  
[BGM: "Saber's Edge" Final Fantasy XIII]**

The Egg Viper soared in a dolphin-like hop and fired a volley of lasers on the team. That went to little affect though, as they were met with a barrier combination of the Defensers from Fate and Alicia.

The Viper stopped suddenly and opened up its head to reveal a trio of laser shooters, at the same time it revealed the head for a weak spot to be capitalized. Capitalized it was by Sonic and Nanoha. The duo impaled the center points of the laser shooters and then scored a combined, powerful sweep to the main Egg Mobile, sending it and the Egg Viper well off into a harsh impact with the wall.

"Grr!" the doctor pounded his mobile and sent out both spinning discs in an attempt to ram the blue team with their power and speed. Not only were they dodged, but the Testarossa-Harlaown twins jumped onto the center of the discs and rode them back to Eggman. The duo then made a couple of powerful hacks with their scythe-devices, causing deep cuts to the Mobile.

The snake-body was barraged by bombardment spells from Reinforce Eins and Hayate, both whose spells hit the body quite hard and caused quite some metal to chip off the body. The overwhelming damage proved far too much for the Egg Viper to take and the mech-tank started to burst into flames.

"Retreat!" Eggman pressed one button on the Egg-Mobile and jettisoned itself from the Viper, he left a surprise for the team in the process. A self-destruct switch, which had a timer set for one minute exactly.

"Shimatta!" Sonic cursed, "Time to go!"

In all haste they could afford, the team ran away from the Viper. They managed to get through half of the Final Egg before the Self-destruct kicked in and blasted out explosion after explosion. The team had to really and metaphorically speaking turn on the afterburners and put their speed to the test.

The heat from the chasing explosions and flame certainly made the escape of the Blue team interesting, but nonetheless wasn't able to catch them and they were able to escape.

Out of breath and exhausted, the Blue team, Hayate especially, collapsed from fatigue. With a victory clenched and a satisfactory thought of Eggman being defeated, the team Dimension Transferred to the Arthra to report, and then headed for the Safe House in Station Square to rest up for the night.

* * *

**[Egg Carrier: floating in sea]  
[The next morning]  
[No BGM]**

Vita was sent out first thing in the morning to investigate a disturbance at the Egg Carrier. When she arrived at the source, she found two mechs that resembled one another. The first robot she recognized as E-102 Gamma, rather what's left of him; both he and the black robot, which was identified as E 101 Beta.

"Red 2, Vita Yagami reporting in" The Iron Knight declared through communication, "Looks like I missed a party. Two mechs demolished each other. Looks like it was a heavy battle."

The knight noticed something flickering from both mechs' chassis and tapped the tip of Eisen to the robots. The flaps opened to reveal two trapped Flickies, one pink and one silver. The loli-knight freed them both from their prisons.

"I think I've seen all I need to here.. so I'll heading-.." Vita started to report, but quickly had to retract as she noticed familiar pink figure slowly approaching the Carrier via a wooden boat, "Hold on"

Vita laid in wait and hidden from sight as she watched Amy board the Egg Carrier with her blue flicky in tow; the pink hedgehog curiously gazed around the ruined ship in a search. What the pinkette was looking for was unknown to the Iron Knight, and she didn't want to reveal herself to ask just yet.

**[BGM: "My Sweet Passion" Sonic Adventure]**

Amy Rose, having borrowed a boat from a shack at the train station in Mystic Ruins, just arrived at the Carrier to see if the flicky's family was on board. Sure enough, when they arrived in a central ring-like area surrounded by posts, the light-blue bird was energetically charged at and greeted by the silver and pink birds from before. The three had a very happy reunion.

"Yay!" The pink hedgehog cheered in happiness, "We found your family"

Sadly, the moment was ruined when a metallic fist attached to a chain struck the bird hard. The punch grazed and really clipped the bird's wing and sent it down to the ground in pain.

"N…no.." Amy quickly rushed over to the fallen bird and watched it attempt to move the left wing; it squawked in pain and lost consciousness. Thankfully when Amy checked for a pulse she was relieved to find it was still alive, just unconscious and probably having a broken wing.

Everything fell into a disturbingly lengthy silence as Zero slowly approached from the rear, the metallic fist retracted into its left arm. The metallic trash-can of a robot locked onto Amy and readied its right fist. Emotionlessly and driven through a one-track single-target fixation, the mech unleashed a metallic right hook.

Just before the fist could make contact, the pink hedgehog swatted it away with her now oversized Piko-Piko hammer. A faint pink aura was noticeable only to the Iron Knight as Amy, with tears falling down her face, recklessly and angrily held the hammer up, "You'll… You'll pay for that!"

* * *

**[Boss: Zero]  
[BGM: "The Chase Master" Sonic Adventure OST]**

Amy, driven into a reckless rage, rushed at the green trash-can mech and slammed it into one of the posts. The bulky build of Zero minimized the damage to but a few dents, but the post certainly took a dent and started to spark out. The sparks shocked Zero and revealed an opening at the top of the head.

The pink hedgehog had to jump but she managed to bring the center of her hammer down onto the center weak point. While the damage was minimal due to the pink hedgehog's hammer not having too much strength behind it, somehow, Amy's own strength had gotten an increase, albeit up to a "standard" point, that helped to knock Zero back.

The faint pink aura surrounding the hedgehog disappeared quickly and Amy was left for exhaustion and fatigue all of a sudden. Barely able to stand with the support of her hammer, let alone even try to bring her weapon to defend the next attack from her foe, the pink hedgehog could only watch as Zero closed in once more. If robots could feel rage, this one certainly expressed it with its arms up in the air; ready to literally hammer down on the girl. Amy silently hoped for some sort of a miracle as she resigned herself; she put up a valiant try in her defense, but her body, for some reason, just felt like it was exhausted out and would not let her move. With little choice left, she closed her eyes and expected to take the seemingly inevitable strike.

"**Pferde!"** a mechanical, male German voice declared emotionlessly and Amy suddenly felt herself tackled and literally swept off her feet by a new, unknown presence. Surprised by the action, the pink hedgehog opened her eyes to see just who her new savior was; silently hoping it was her blue hero. To her surprise, it was not Sonic who saved her, instead it was someone she honestly thought would be the last one to try to save her.

"G-grade schooler?!" Amy called in surprise, as she was softly dropped to the ground in a sitting position by Vita, whose legs were coated by a pair of mini-mana-generated tornados.

"Oy, my name's Vita." Vita lightly huffed and dismissed the Pferde spell, which caused the tornados covering her legs to disappear. Truthfully she was a bit taken back by the hidden potential the pink hedgehog had within her, but she never showed it. Instead she flatly stared at the hedgehog in a deadpan expression, "I save your life from a rustbucket and if you're going to be grateful you better start by getting the name right"

"R-right" the pink hedgehog agreed with a few sweat drops, with her body still exhausted she couldn't really do much else aside from sitting back on her hands and watching Vita, "A-arigatou.."

"For the record, I didn't come here to save you" Vita hoisted Eisen over her shoulder, staring at the green trash-can robot that slowly approached, "I was already here checking out some disturbance that was reported and you happened to show up."

"You did save me when you didn't have to" Amy argued

"Baka" the iron knight huffed, "Only because you happen to be a friend of Blue boy's. Besides, this trash can's already made me look like a fool once. Eisen and I will make sure it can't do that again."

"Eisen?" The pink hedgehog thought out loud, she quickly didn't venture along that thought as she noticed Zero was close to Vita, ready to strike, "Look out!"

"Eh?" The loli-knight asked in a bored tone as she held up her left hand lazily, intercepting the metallic fists of Zero's with a red sphere-like barrier spell (Panzerhindernis). The knight then swung her mallet and sent the green robot flying in one strike. The momentum generated by Vita's sweeping swing sent Zero into another electric post, where it endured another painful shock, the head compartment opened up once more to reveal Zero's weakest point.

"He's just cheap hardware, barely worth our time. I might consider thanking you for revealing its weak point, but I would have found that out anyway." The iron knight pointed her mallet straight at the vulnerable Zero, "Eisen?"

"**Raketenform"** The mallet declared in its usual german male voice and shifted the head from the mallet to the Missile form. Much like the name implied, the device's head resembled a missile with one end having a sharp point and the other having a set of rocket boosters. The rockets burst on and roared as the Iron Knight spun in place like a top.

"Raketen..." Vita declared as she spun rapidly in place. At top speed she launched off, shouting "Hammer!" In a burst of speed well too fast for anyone to track, the Crimson Iron Rider rushed at Zero and scored a powerful sweep of her missile-hammer, cutting a huge gash in the center of Zero's armor. With her momentum and the rocket propelling her still, Vita finished off her foe with a downward strike on the center of Zero's head. An explosion occurred as the trash-can was just literally demolished beyond repair.

* * *

**[Boss Neutralized]  
[BGM: "Victory Fanfare" Final Fantasy X]**

The Iron Knight, in a sense of pride, hoisted her Raketen-mode Eisen over her shoulder and slowly walked away from the scrap that used to be called "Zero". She had closed her eyes to give herself a certain feeling of coolness. So when she opened them, she smirked lightly and had to really restrain herself from laughing at the reaction she had seen from Amy Rose

"S-s-sugoi…" Amy just gawked and stared in awe at the Iron Knight. She was dumbfounded, speechless, and a whole variety of adjectives she couldn't describe. She had just witnessed someone who she had, at first, dismissed as just some grade schoolgirl trying to steal her blue hero away from her crush a robot into scrap metal, all the while not only wielding a mallet that was almost taller than her and must have weighed a lot, but also wield it with ease and skill. She was so speechless, she failed to notice that Vita had grasped her by the wrist tightly until it was too late, "Eh?!"

"You're coming with me. You're a witness, so now you get to do paperwork" the Iron Knight huffed, then seemingly spoke out loud through some communication feed "Red 2 to Arthra. Authorization for Dimension Transfer of 5 individuals, ready the medical for at least one confirmed injured and one possible."

Before there could have been any room for argument on Amy Rose's part, a red belkan triangle had appeared underneath her feet and spread to include the two new flickies and their fallen brother. A flash of light then emitted from the triangle and the group of five disappeared in a collective red flash.

* * *

**[TSAB Investigative ship "Arthra"]  
[In Orbit]  
[BGM: "Via Purifico" FFX OST]**

"Sugoi…" Amy took in the sight of the interior of the ship she landed in courtesy of Vita. "Where are we?"

"Space" Vita shrugged, saying it like it was nothing to really get all excited about. She walked out of the transport area, still tugging Amy and the trio of flickies, with one still injured, through a walkway that led to the medic bay.

Shamal was already waiting for the duo in the infirmary with a couple of beds set up for the injured. To Amy's own surprise, Sonic was also present, along with a wheelchair-bound Hayate, and a stoic duo of Signum and Reinforce Eins. The former duo looked quite tired as if they just woke up or something.

"Sonikku!" Amy slightly squealed in surprise and had attempted to glomp the blue hedgehog. There were many things that operated against her favor in that attempt. In her excitement, she forgot that she could barely move her legs, and they made her remember that fact as she tripped. In addition, she was also dragged up from the ground and forced onto one of the beds by Signum.

"Clingy brat" the swordswoman softly muttered

"Oy..oy not so loud" the hedgehog groaned while the brunette equally groaned and rubbed her forehead to keep the headache from coming in.

"You both look.. kinda sleepy" The pink hedgehog observed.

"Long night.." The hedgehog rubbed his eyes, still feeling the effects of exhaustion brought on from last night's battle and escape from Final Egg

"Eggman wanted to make our lives miserable by blowing up his base with us in it" Hayate grumbled.

"Ano…" the pink hedgehog asked, her curiosity getting the better of her, "Gomen… Why are you in a wheelchair?"

"I was afflicted by an illness that took all the mobility from my legs" Hayate told a half-truth, "It's been cured, and I'm slowly regaining it back."

"At any rate" Shamal interrupted, "I was told that there was an injury or two, Vita-chan?"

"Hai" The iron knight nodded and pointed the still unconscious blue flicky, which was being carried by his family, "He took a blow to the wing from a robot."

"I'll take a look" The medic nodded as she watched the blue bird softly get dropped onto the other bed. Following the report and communication she was listening in on, she gazed at Amy and drew a conclusion, "I assume there's something with her too?"

"Ara? Her?" Vita questioned, and then just shrugged when the response Shamal gave was a nod, "Eh, she was just a straggler I picked up after she tried to beat up the robot on her own. Sure she displayed some hidden power, but it taxed her too much in one burst."

"Hmm" The medic ran a preliminary scan-over of the bird, she wasn't exactly an expert on birds per say, but she knew enough to make some guesses that could help to relieve the worries, "He's still breathing so I think he's just unconscious with an apparent broken wing. I don't really have the "know how" to fix him up so he'll have to be taken to a vet for treatment."

"Well that's a relief" Amy Rose sighed, "I was kinda worried. He just met his family again and some creep robot attacks him"

"Now that we have that matter settled" Shamal's attention suddenly shifted from the blue flicky to the pink hedgehog. The poor pink hedgehog just gulped when she could almost feel the medic's gaze staring into her soul, "Now it's your turn"

"Well, I think it's time we left" Reinforce declared as she slowly "guided" the hedgehog and brunette duo out of the infirmary, "There's breakfast waiting for them"

"I have yet to eat as well, so I'll take my leave" Signum politely dismissed herself.

"Eh?!" Amy looked around in exasperation and saw that aside from Shamal, she was the only sentient being left, a thought that troubled her. It didn't help that the medic had a look to her expression that made her nervous, "C-come back!"

* * *

**[Mess Hall]  
[No BGM]**

"Arigatou, Reinforce-san" Sonic politely thanked the unison device as he helped Hayate sit at a table with a light breakfast of miso soup already in front of her. He then sat down in front of his own bowl of miso soup, "I thought we wouldn't get out of there alive"

"I noticed neither of you were really too comfortable with dealing with her" Eins noted, "Especially considering the long night we had against Eggman"

They were then joined by Nanoha, Fate and Alicia. The effects from the all-nighter in the previous night's battle with Eggman affected them all. It wasn't so much as the battle itself, but the full-out sprint and near escape from the burning base afterward that brought on the exhaustion.

"We sure worked hard to beat Eggman" Nanoha noted, "At least he won't be causing too much trouble for the time being."

"Is it wrong to ask Lindy-san for a vacation after all of this?" the blue hedgehog asked

"Doubt it" Eins shrugged, "She may "order" us on one anyway."

"An onsen sounds really nice" Hayate dreamily stated, much to the amusement of her teammates.

However, in a sense of bad timing, an emergency alarm rang out through the whole ship. Amy Limietta followed the alert up with a request for everyone to meet up in the situation room for debriefing on an emergency.

* * *

**[Situation Room]**

Everyone who got the call, including Lindy Harlaown, Shamal and Amy Rose, met up in the designated area to find out what the emergency was.

"I'm picking up an emergency alert from Knuckles' device" Limietta declared as she typed a few keys, "He remained on Angel Island since his team was sent out to investigate the disturbances."

The communication brought up a live feed from Knuckles' device, "Flammenschwert". The echidna's serious expression was seen on the other side. He had appeared to be waiting for quite some time.

"Finally" Knuckles was quick to show his impatience, "I've been trying to call for the past five minutes"

"We had to gather everyone; sorry to keep you waiting" Lindy apologized, "What's the situation"

"It's Eggman" The red echidna frowned in a serious fashion, "He's here"

**[To Be Continued]**

**[Ending: "Spiritual Garden" Yukari Tamura]**

**[End of Chapter 44]**

* * *

Author's Note: Cliffhanger! HA! Now I wonder what's next


	45. Adventure arc finale

SonicANIME2010 here again; bringing in another chapter to Knight of the Night Sky. Alright, before I start, let me make one note. Last chapter one of the spells used in the fight against Zero, the one Vita used to save Amy. That is a canon spell she has available to her, albeit she only used it once, still is available. It's a movement spell for increasing speed for a short time, ideal for pinches and escapes. Anyways, here we go!

* * *

**[Orbit: Non-Administated Planet #97 "Earth"]  
[TSAB Investigative Ship "Arthra"]  
[Situation Room]  
[BGM: "Inflexible Determination" FFX OST]**

Most of the mages in the force gathered in a "situation" or meeting room when the alarms rang out through the ship. All attention was brought to a central screen of a communication feed from Flammenschwert, the device belonging to Knuckles the Echidna. The red echidna appeared unhappy and serious about the situation at hand.

"Could you repeat that?" Lindy asked, hoping to get some form of confirmation about what Knuckles initially reported in.

"Eggman's here on Angel Island" The echidna frowned, "I was on my normal guard routine for protecting the Emeralds when I found him. Something's not right though."

"What do you mean?" The admiral questioned.

"See for yourself." Knuckles pointed with his thumb behind him to reveal a barely conscious Eggman with a beaten up Egg-Mobile right next to him, "And before you ask, I didn't do this to him. He was like this when I found him."

Suddenly in the background, Eggman groaned in some pain, consciousness was drifting and he could say only two words before he finally lost it, "Chaos… Betrayal.."

"Chaos? What did he do?" Knuckles thought out loud and the communication feed still actively broadcasting up to the Arthra. Suddenly, the echidna turned in a direction away from the camera, "Oy! What ar- Gack!"

The communication was cut off abruptly, causing great concern and surprise amongst those who were watching.

"Knuckles!" Lindy called out. After receiving no response from the cut off feed, the admiral turned to Amy Limietta, "Try to bring him back on"

"Hold on" the brunette typed as hard as she could, trying to bring back the communication feed. After a few moments of just static the girl lightly pounded her fist on her chair in frustration, "Damn.. the line's dead on the other end."

"Shamal, you go with the rest of the Red Team to check on Knuckles" Lindy quickly ordered, "Everyone else will stay here until we figure out what's going on."

"Hai!" the mentioned group nodded and quickly dimension transferred down to the planet.

'_Something's not right'_ The admiral frowned in thought,_ 'What could have happened to them?'_

* * *

**[Opening: "Eternal Blaze" Nana Mizuki]**

Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 45  
Rise of Perfect Chaos! Station Square devastated!

* * *

**[Non-Administrated Planet #97 "Earth"]  
[Angel Island]  
[No BGM]**

In a matter of minutes, Shamal and the Red team made it to Angel Island and reported in as they checked on the conditions of both Knuckles and Eggman.

"Shamal, checking in" The medic informed over the communications, "Both Knuckles and Eggman appear to be alive, just hurt"

"Knuckles" Signum asked, "Tell us what happened?"

"Chaos…" The echidna struggled to get up but was thankfully assisted by the swordswoman, "He stole my Chaos Emeralds.. and he's still out there"

"You're kidding.." Lindy frowned in frustration on the other end of the communication feed, "That beast somehow managed to take you guys out and steal the emeralds?"

"Ugh.. indeed" Eggman confirmed as he stood up in his anger, taking a moment to dust himself off of the dirt, "And he won't get away with betraying me"

Before anyone could react, the doctor called down his Egg-Mobile and made a quick exit out into the horizon. Where he was heading, no one knew, and to be frank, no one really wanted to care either. They were more focused on Knuckles' condition, much to the echidna's annoyance.

"Oy! I'm fine!" Knuckles stubbornly declared, "He just caught me off guard that's all"

"It's more important that you guys find the last Chaos Emerald before Chaos gets it" Lindy noted with some seriousness to her tone

"It should still be in the Tornado Mk II" Sonic offered, "I doubt the big cat would have removed it.. or even know how to remove it for that matter"

"He's right." The admiral noted, "Get to it, Red Team.. Shamal, return to the Arthra and be on standby in case someone else gets hurt"

"Hai!" Those mentioned nodded and went off to perform her task

* * *

**[Arthra: Situation Room]  
[BGM: "Inflexible Determination" Final Fantasy X OST]**

Meanwhile, speaking of tasks, there was a little bit of humorous boredom amongst the other young mages on the ship. They weren't given any tasks yet, in fact they were just told to lounge around the room until further developments were made. Lindy didn't want to risk sending them out on any wild goose chases.

Because of that, they had nothing else to really do aside from sit around, discussing what they know so far.

"How could Chaos survive the beatdown we gave it last time?" Sonic asked in a somewhat polling way to get opinions.

"It was able to recover from the last few times it was beaten" Reinforce noted, "So odds are it holds some form of self-healing abilities"

Before any other debate could be offered, a rather familiar guest decided to drop in uninvited. The familiar red sphere, known as the spirit of the late Tikal the Echidna, made herself known as she circled around the blue hedgehog's head.

"Eh? Uwa-!" Sonic blinked, only to cover his eyes again when the spirit flashed brightly and caused him to fall unconscious once more.

"Sonic!" Once again, the rest of his team immediately checked on him Shamal also on scene and Lindy close by, glaring at the spirit in hopes of gaining some answers.

"The past shall reveal the ultimate truth" Tikal said only that before falling into silence and disappearing as mysterious as when she appeared before the group.

"Not again…" Reinforce Eins sighed in annoyance of the situation.

* * *

**[POV: Sonic]**

The annoyance of Reinforce was shared with Sonic as he once again woke up in the past in front of the shrine of the Master Emerald. In reality, it was almost the same scene he woke up to a day ago, albeit at an earlier time.

"Not again…" Sonic groaned, "This is getting weird"

Looking up ahead, Sonic could briefly make out the figures of multiple echidnas, they appeared to belong to the same tribe. Wielding spears, axes and blades, the group of echidnas stood in a battle ready stance, they looked like they were going to charge the altar. The only one stopping that was the individual taking point, an older echidna and tribal leader Pachacamac.

**[BGM: "Tikal's Theme" Sonic Adventure]**

Oddly enough, the person who stood in the way of the tribe, was none other than the daughter of the tribe's chief, Tikal. Keeping in mind that stealth was the better part of valor in this sort of situation, Sonic quickly but stealthily approached and huddled against a rock so he could eavesdrop.

"Get out of our way!" Pachacamac would have nothing of the disobedience of his only daughter.

"No way!" Tikal strongly voiced her disobedience.

"Did you hear what I said?!" Pachacamac wanted to make sure his daughter actually heard that, apparently he didn't feel that she did.

"Hai" Tikal said with a frown, "But I still won't obey"

"Do you realize how important these emeralds are?" the tribe leader asked, "We need those emeralds for total power! Not just power for us, but power for the people. They are your people too! That's why we need those emeralds!"

"Greed is our enemy!" Tikal actually started to lecture, though her voice still held the notes of defiance, "Once it starts, you will always want more! Don't do this, onegai (please)!"

"Bah! I won't listen to the words of a child, even my own daughter" Pachacamac, "Men! CHARGE!"

**[BGM: "Strain" Sonic Adventure]**

The next few minutes went by quickly, but seemed like forever. The tribe leader and his men rushed the shrine and outright rammed straight through not only Tikal, but the chao with her, trying to keep. They didn't and couldn't put up any resistance and were just plowed through by the rushing echidnas.

The streams of water started to bubble and the presence at the shrine reacted negativity to the violence committed by the echidnas. The presence, otherwise known as Chaos, protector of the chao, rose up in its zero emerald state.

"Nani?! (What?)" The men and tribe chief cried out in surprise.

The chaos emeralds started to glow violently and the beast absorbed their powers. With a loud roar, Chaos' wrath was fully unleashed. The scene was devastating to see; corpses of fallen echidna, weapons littered across the ground and a very gloomy aura was present.

Sonic was just devastated by what he saw; although he never got a real good look at the beast, he saw what it did, and that was more than enough for him. Hoping to get some answers, the hedgehog quickly ran over to check up on the echidna girl, who was thankfully only harmed by the rushing of the tribe's soldiers.

"Daijobu-ka? (Are you alright?)" Sonic asked of Tikal

"I think so.." The echidna responded this time to the blue hedgehog. Slow to regain herself, Tikal stood up and gasped at the scene in front of her, "Oh my… no no no! This can't be happening!"

Tikal quickly rushed up the stairs. Not willing to let her get away without answers this time around, Sonic quickly pursued her.

What Sonic found at the top of the steps was Tikal kneeling in prayer. The Master Emerald glittering and gleaming right in front of her as she did so; all Sonic could really do was stand by and listen to what she said.

"I beg of you.. The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is Power. Power is enriched by the Heart. The controller serves to unify the Chaos!" Tikal prayed the prayer that her grandmother once taught her when she was first starting out. Just then, she realized something about the prayer and the Emeralds in connection. She gasped in realization and then continued, "The seven Emeralds can change our thoughts into power. You must stop him, onegai!"

The Master Emerald shined brightly once more as if acknowledging the prayer its protector made. Before Sonic could see the results of the prayer, he lost consciousness once more.

* * *

**[Artha: Situation Room]**

"Sonic!" Hayate and Nanoha's voices were the first the blue hedgehog heard as he slowly regained consciousness. Slowly, in order to prevent any hurt or discomfort from trying to do too much too soon.

"I had another one of those vision things.." Sonic shook his head and rubbed his temples to fight off a headache, "Sorry if I worried you guys"

"We're just glad you're okay" Lindy noted.

"What did I miss?" the hedgehog inquired, knowing that some time may have passed.

"You were only out for a half hour if that" The admiral replied, "I'm afraid there is some bad news. Chaos just obtained the last Chaos Emerald. The Red Team did find the Tornado Mk II in the Mystic Ruin jungle, but before they could get the Emerald, Chaos came and took it using the waterways to travel."

"That's bad…" Sonic cringed slightly, "I saw a vision of what it did with the Emeralds last time. We have to stop it!"

"I understand your frustration.." Lindy couldn't agree more, "Demo…"

Suddenly, loud alarms rang out throughout the ship once more. Everyone stood on high alert and waited as the ship's systems brought out a live feed directly to reveal Station Square.

* * *

**[Station Square]  
[No BGM]**

Although it was peaceful for the people of Station Square, some couldn't help but notice the gloomy cloudy forecast and the cool temperatures and feel a bit fearful of it. There are some days where everything could go wrong from the first sign, and to some of the civilians, the weather was that first sign. Little did anyone really know that the horrible sinking feeling, the feeling that the sky could fall at any second, would actually come true.

All of a sudden, the ground started to rumble. It was a slow shake that could easily been mistaken for a minor quake if that because it caused no structural damage aside from the rattling of a few manhole covers. The rumbling went on for a few seconds before it increased in intensity. Cracks erupted from the street and sidewalks and if one were to look into the sewers, which thankfully no one was, they would notice a large torrent of water rushing through.

Panic started to arise as streams of water erupted from the cracks in the ground. The manhole covers were literally thrown upward by geysers of water. The city was quickly flooded by the large and violent water torrents. The glass windows of the buildings shattered as they were demolished by the torrents of water and the quakes caused by them.

In a matter of minutes, Station Square was almost completely destroyed, and it could be best described as a war zone. People's lives were in jeopardy as they grabbed at anything they could to keep from being swept away. Water began to gather in a central point off the facing of one of the demolished buildings.

The water took the form of a vicious monster that had a very large mouth, complete with razor sharp teeth, which extended far beyond its green eyes. The eyes had pupils that resembled a reptile's. Flaps of skin were hanging from just behind its eyes. Its brain, which was its only organic-looking organ, could be seen inside the "fin" on the top of its head. The base of its snake-like body seemly merged with the water below it in a huge whirlpool and cyclone that merged with the flooded water of the city, and it had several large tentacles extending from its base. It had dark, reptilian-scaled skin (possibly made of compressed water) covering its back, sides, and head. Pointy spikes extended from its back. Finally, the creature had green horns on its nose area and behind the eyes, green teeth, and tongue, and what appeared to be green-glowing arteries running from the base of its body to its spikes and brain.

The large monster roared out loud as vicious tornados of water were unleashed and threatened to hit many of the civilians clinging for their lives on their cars and trucks. One lone little girl with pig-tails and in a pink dress ran in fear of her life from the rampaging tentacles of the large monster. The poor girl was scared, separated from her parents and fearing the end of her life just after she was celebrating her 8th birthday. She swore she could see her life flash before her eyes in the form of a large car threatening to fall on top of her and braced for impact, only for it to never come.

Just then, a blue flash swept her off her feet just as the car was about to impact the ground where she stood. The girl opened her eyes and saw her savior was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, flying in his true blue speed. The hedgehog quickly dropped her off on the rooftop of a building, where the young girl's parents were anxiously waiting for her, hoping she was safe.

After dropping off the young girl, Sonic landed on one of the broken down strips of road. He was quickly joined up with the others of the Red Team, Blue Team and Yellow Team. The mages gazed at the monster in shock and awe.

"That's… Chaos?" Nanoha thought out loud.

"If that vision I had was true." Sonic noted, "That beast is dangerous."

From the distance a large ship, resembling that of the Egg Carrier, flew into the vicinity of the city. Weapons were primed with rocket launchers, machine guns and laser blasters. The team just watched as Eggman's ship idled in front of the monster and the annoying doc's voice rang out to the beast through the sound system.

"The Egg Carrier Mk II was made just in case something like this could happen. You have defied your master" Eggman declared, "Your treachery will not go unpunished!"

With that, the mad scientist unloaded a volley of missiles, rockets, lasers; just about his whole entire arsenal available was used to attack the beast. All of that weaponry, but the beast was unharmed. They impacted the hard skin, but just exploded with no effects. Chaos countered with a powerful blast of energy from its mouth. The Egg Carrier had no chance of surviving that one and was decimated by the blast. As usual in cases like these, Eggman was sent flying out into the distance on his Egg-Mobile.

"Now he's starting to annoy me" Sonic grumbled as his left hand gripped the sheathed sword device Freiewind.

Just then, Tikal floated down in her red-sphere spirit form and hovered just above Sonic's extended right hand. The blue hedgehog softly gasped when he realized who she was once again.

"You… you're the one who sealed Chaos in the Master Emerald" Sonic identified, "Tikal"

The spirit glowed and took the form of the familiar peach-furred echidna youth. She looked exactly like she did back when she sealed Chaos in the Emerald in the first place. The girl looked at the group stoically.

"My heart has always been in the Master Emerald as well as Chaos', but now he's free and able to unleash his wrath on this world" Tikal said with some regret.

Just then, the seven Chaos Emeralds dropped at the feet of everyone present. Their usual color and brightness was gone, making them look like just regular gray gems.

"He's absorbed the power of the Emeralds," Tikal stated, "He must be sealed in the Master Emerald, now!"

"That won't help anything" Sonic countered, "It won't change how it feels on the inside. All that anger and rage, he'll just be trapped forever and he'll be more likely to break out."

"What choice do we have?" Tikal asked

"We could freeze him." Admiral Lindy Harlaown chimed in over the communication feed established from the Artha's Situation Room, "Chrono was given the device to do so"

"You mean this?" Chrono asked, holding up the blue-trimmed silver card. As he spoke, the card changed shape and took the form of a staff with the head resembling a mix between an icicle and a spear. Two small pumps came out from the rear of the head to add to the mechanical apperance

"Correct" The young former admiral confirmed, "From what I was told by Graham, the device's codename is "Durandal". It's a high-level Storage Device optimized solely for freezing foes. Use it to try to stop the beast, if that doesn't work, have a backup plan set."

"Eh…" Nanoha blinked as she held one of the Chaos Emeralds, her cyborg senses kicking in a bit, "I'm sensing some power from the emeralds still.. I don't think Chaos used all of their power"

"Let me have a look" Eins requested and took one emerald to analyze. After a brief moment she nodded in agreement to the young girl, "Chaos only used the negative power of the emeralds, caused by its rage. But if we have enough positive feelings when we harness them, then we should still have a shot of beating it."

"There are still the civilians to rescue too. They need to be kept safe" Chrono noted, "That will be the Yellow team's job"

"We need someone here to watch the emeralds." Eins added, "When they get a charge, alert us and Sonic will come down and use them."

"I'll stay" Shamal offered, "The others in my team can help with the civilians."

* * *

**[Boss: Perfect Chaos]  
[Music Insert: "Brave Phoenix" Nana Mizuki, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's]**

"So that's the perfect form of Chaos" Hayate said as she floated in mid-air, "Enraged by the past. The rage fueling the negativity that makes it what it is now; a dangerous monster and a threat to civilians…"

Perfect Chaos roared in rage as it unleashed its tentacles on the civilians that were still out on their cars, clinging to what they could for safety. Knowing the roles they were given, the Yellow team quickly leapt into action.

"Restriction, Steel Yoke!" Zafira, the wolf guardian beast of the Wolkenritter unleashed a single but enormous tendril of magical energy that lashed out and sliced through the tentacles made by Chaos. Tails, Alisa and Suzuka flew down to rescue the civilians on the cars. Their efforts were assisted by chains created by Shamal and Arf to keep the cars held in mid-air.

"Civilians are cleared!" Shamal informed, "Good luck, everyone!"

"Hai!" Chrono nodded, quick to take command, "First up, Vita and Nanoha"

The duo ascended in height up until they were able to look down at Perfect Chaos from a diagonal view. Vita was up in front of Nanoha, wielding her Graf Eisen in the base mallet form. Nanoha remained behind the Iron Knight so she could back her up, her device, Raising Heart, was in the powerful Inherent Mode and in perfect sync with her Combat Cyborg mode.

"This brings back a memory or two." Vita noted with a small smirk and sent a small challenge of rivalry, "Your timing better match mine like it did on Angel Island, Nanoha!"

"Yours too, Vita-chan" Nanoha equally challenged with a smirk, she was just as into the fight as her red rival.

"Oy! Overgrown puddle monster! Over here!" The Iron Knight took her lead at a fair distance away from the monster and called out to it to get some attention. It took less than a minute for Chaos to register the taunt and turn to face the being who would dare with a loud roar. Vita just smirked as if she got the beast to play directly into her hand, "I'm Vita, the Crimson Iron Rider, and this is Graf Eisen, the Iron Count!"

"**Gigant Form"** the mentioned device declared, loaded a cartridge and changed form of its head to that of a huge, octagonal-faced hammer. Even with its large size, Vita had no trouble wielding it. That, along with the huge size of the hammer, gave the civilians who couldn't help but watch quite the shock.

"Roaring Smash!" Vita cried out as she heaved the hammer over her head. To the surprise of everyone, especially the pink hedgehog watching, the hammer grew in size and stretched in length, giving the Iron Knight an excellent range of striking. With a loud cry of "Gigantschlag!" Vita slammed down on the snake-like head of Perfect Chaos. There we no doubts that the beast took the damage, it was literally slammed down into the water. Chaos, in a display of resilience, reformed its body and roared again.

"Takamachi Nanoha and Raising Heart Inherent, engaging." Nanoha declared and quickly took Vita's place as the knight was backing off, a display of excellent timing and synchronicity on both ends. The cyborg-mage closed her eyes and an IS Template in her mana color of cherry blossom appeared underneath her feet in mid-air. Blue eyes turning to amber ones, Nanoha calmly called out, "IS Activate: Mana Breach. Raising Heart, Cartridge Load!"

"**Alright, Mana Breach is active. Now loading cartridge!"** The mage's device declared in the usual female voice. Three cartridges were loaded into the main system and pink wings of mana were generated from the sides of the spearhead. In a display of skill, Nanoha twirled her staff and held it in front of her in a stance that had her right foot in front of her left and her right hand closer to the staff's head, just behind the clip for the Cartridge System; her finger lightly gripping the firing trigger.

"Inherent Excelion Buster!" Nanoha declared the command for the spell and took aim at the head of Perfect Chaos, easily able to lock on to the weak point with her cybernetic-enhanced eyesight. Magical energy quickly began to charge up at the tip of the staff. The energy took the form of a large, orb-like sphere. Her device quickly let out a "Barrel Shot" spell to bind the monster with a thin, invisible bind, making sure it couldn't avoid her attack. With her attack ready, Nanoha declared the trigger words, "Break Shoot!" and pulled the trigger. Unlike the original Divine Buster, the Excelion had differences in execution, four powerful bombardment blasts were unleashed at the same time versus the lone buster blast, and all of them guided versus the straight shot, Nanoha had opted for this so she could guide all four blasts directly at Chaos' head.

With a loud roar of pain, Chaos' head was engulfed in the blasts and the beast was sent back into the water. The monster, again in a display of defiance and stubbornness, not to mention the bothersome resilience, quickly regenerated its' head and body, almost like it never even felt the attack in the first place, even though everyone there could see that the blasts had registered to some effect.

"Signum, Fate, Alicia" Chrono called out to the mentioned trio, "You're up!"

Signum didn't need to be told twice; she ascended up behind Perfect Chaos and drew Laevatein from the sheath, "I am the Sword Knight, Signum. My blade, Laevatein.. By combining it with the sheathe the final form reveals itself." She combined the hilt of her device with the sheath, a cartridge was loaded and then the sheathe changed into, at first, another blade; that form only lasted for a few moments before both blades curved out and took the shape of a string-less longbow.

"**Bowgenform!"** Laevatein declared as a purple bowstring was generated to complete the form. Signum slowly pulled the string back, generating a long arrow with a tip that had a resemblance to Laevatein's blade. The device let out some steam as magical energy was charged into the arrow.

"Soar, my falcon!" Signum declared as her device followed suit with the command **"Sturmfalken"** and the arrow was unleashed. Even though the arrow didn't look like much because it wasn't quite as flashy, it still held a lot of power from Signum, and it was aimed perfectly at the brain in Chaos' head. The monster roared out in pain and flailed its head for a few moments before recovering with a great display of resilience.

Alicia and Fate replaced Signum after the swordswoman withdrew. Their devices held in their respective dominant hands, both girls stared down the beast. In perfect synchronicity, the duo held the devices up and gripped each other's hands.

"Fate and Alicia Testarossa-Harlaown" The duo declared, "Taking off. Bardiche/Sisterhood, new forms onegai"

"**Zanber form with Blaze/Glacial Barrier Jackets, now activating"** Bardiche and Sisterhood declared and coated the duo in flashes of light. The devices were the first to change forms, they shifted from the Assault/Bullova to the appropriately named Zanber form. Bardiche's Zanber form was the same as the last time it was used; the huge energy sword with a trident as a hilt, Sisterhood's form copied to match that of Bardiche's, the new form was an upgrade for Alicia to keep up with her twin sister's device. The next change came in the Barrier Jackets. Their cloaks turned white and their matching outfits each gained another skirt layer. For Fate and Alicia both, their new Jackets came from their tight sibling bond and their will to protect and help their friends.

The duo released their hands and split a gap between each other. Cartridges loaded in their devices to power them, they swung their enormous blades and unleashed a pair of shockwaves on Perfect Chaos to stun it.

"Pierce through with Lightning/Ice" Fate and Alicia declared respectively and their devices responded to the command **"Jet Zanber Thunder/Blizzard shift"** The duo then unleashed one synchronized and mirrored diagonal strike. Their blades extended themselves with the strike to give them the range required to hit Chaos from their distance. Both Zanber blades impacted Chaos' body in opposite directions, making an X-like pattern that made huge cuts into the hardened water skin of the monster.

Chaos roared in pain once more, the attacks just never ceased and they all held quite a bit of power. Yet, like before, the beast was able to regenerate, and it was still far too stubborn to give in. In an attempt to go on the offensive, Chaos created multiple tentacles made of water and lashed them out at the spread out teams, the huge excess of water allowed for it to have extensive reach and range.

"I am Knuckles the Echidna, last of my kind and Guardian of the Master Emerald! I won't let your rage harm anyone!" The red echidna declared and flew directly into the epicenter of the volley of tentacles. His arms outstretched and blades ready, he spun horizontally with excellent velocity like a top, "Flammen Zantetsuken!"

His top-like spin, combined with the excellent range his blades gave him, slashed and eliminated the tentacles just before they could reach anyone, mage or non-mage. He couldn't make contact with Chaos though, and, as a downside for a head-on rush, he left himself wide open. This mistake was almost capitalized on by Perfect Chaos when it fired a massive blast of energy from its mouth upon the defenseless echidna.

"Wing Road!" a strip of magically-generated ground appeared under Knuckles' feet and just before the blast could engulf, it was blocked by a purple barrier. Quint and Megane rushed in for the assist. Quint, her power enhanced by not only her Revolver Gauntlets, but also by the attack support spell bestowed to her by Megane, made a huge uppercut strike on the jaw of Chaos' head and caused it to recoil painfully. That gave the trio enough time to get out of harm's way.

"Arigatou, Quint-san, Megane-san" Knuckles thanked the duo for the assist very politely. Normally he wasn't this polite, but given the circumstances, and the fact that the duo have schooled him in magic in the past, he was rather quick to make an exception. Not to mention he was still on probation.

"Great assist you two" Chrono complimented, "Next up are Yagami Sonic and Hayate"

The mentioned duo took to another point in mid-air above Chaos' head. They were accompanied by the Unison Devices Reinforce Eins and Zwei.

"Reinforce-san, let's Unison" Hayate ordered. Eins nodded and merged with her mistress. The only real change was the now platinum-blonde hair color and the longer wings on her back. Hayate was in full control of the Unisoned state and turned to face her blue hedgehog knight, "Sonic-kun, your turn"

"Hai.. Zwei-chan? Unison, onegai!" The blue hedgehog confirmed his friend's request and merged with Reinforce Zwei in the unison. The unisoned hedgehog's fur turned from royal-blue to silver, his eyes went from green to crimson red and his Knight Clothing changed in color to naval-blue and he matched Hayate with black wings; much like the Unison with the original Reinforce.

"O' ruler of the white snow, with silver wings turn all the earth in vision into ice! Come forth, breath of frost" Hayate chanted as she generated a total of eight cubes of icy-blue energy. With a cry of "Atem des Eises" she thrust her staff forward and sent the cubes of ice. Half of them impacted the area just surrounding Perfect Chaos in order to keep it in place with ice; the other half scattered their impact along the main body and head.

"Glacial enhancement!" Reinforce Zwei called out from within Sonic as she mimicked his movement of drawing Freiewind from it saya. The double-edged blade gained an icy glow and aura from the enhancement spell as Sonic pointed it directly at Perfect Chaos.

"Shidden Issen!" Both Sonic and Zwei called out at the same time as the Unisoned-hedgehog flew in at rapid speed. With the enhancement on the blade and the ice element added in, Sonic slashed at the frozen parts of Chaos' skin; causing massive cuts and gashes to scatter all over the body and head. Chaos painfully roared at each strike and crumbled under the pressure. Once again the beast regenerated.

"As we figured.." Chrono noted with a frown, "Average attacks like the ones we're using aren't working and it's just regenerating where the damage was dealt.. But the damage is getting through though"

'_Those were AVERAGE?!' _The whole crowd, especially Amy Rose, shared the exact same thought and openly gawked with gaping wide mouths.

'_Who are these people?!' _Even Tikal, who had a pretty decent sample size to watch the mages, couldn't help but gawk at the admission.

"We're not giving up just yet" Chrono declared, "Durandal? Let's go, it's our turn"

"**Okay boss!"** a male voice acknowledged the enforcer's order

"Permafrost, construct a frozen coffin and deliver eternal sleep unto this beast" Chrono chanted as he spread his arms out and a mid-childan circle appearing below his feet. The floodwaters started to freeze as frost approached Perfect Chaos. Once there, the frost started to freeze Chaos' body from the base all the way up to its head, "Freeze!"

"**Eternal Coffin"** Durandal declared and the ice froze Perfect Chaos completely solid. From there the ice shattered, breaking down Chaos' liquid-like body. At first it seemed like it was over and Chaos was defeated, but, just like before, the monster regenerated and roared out once more. It did look a bit more sluggish though from all the damage it took. It could regenerate all it want, the regeneration couldn't fix the overall fatigue that was settling in.

"Shimatta" Chrono cursed, "It's still up?! Persistent"

"This should help" Shamal noted as she took notice of the glowing Chaos Emeralds, "The Chaos Emeralds have finished their charge!"

"Sonic-kun, switch Unisons with me" Hayate asked of the blue hedgehog.

"Hai!" The blue hedgehog nodded. Quickly but carefully to avoid any side-effects, Reinforce Zwei exited from Sonic and Eins exited from Hayate. The devices swapped spots as Reinforce Eins unisoned with the blue hedgehog and Reinforce Zwei unisoned with the brunette mistress of the tome.

"We'll finish it off" Sonic/Reinforce declared as they descended and touched down to the ground where the emeralds laid. The unisoned hedgehog closed his eyes and focused as the Chaos Emeralds glowed engulfed the hedgehog in a flash of light. The light lasted for a few moments before dying out, revealing a crimson-eyed, platinum-silver furred hedgehog with yellow highlights running along the forehead and quills, which also stood on end.

"Gomen, Sonic" Reinforce Eins stated as she took control of her unison host's body, willing the Freiewind device to its Full Drive form, "But with this much power, I have to take control here, I don't want to risk your harm."

"It's okay" Sonic took a metaphorical backseat in the Unison, "You have more experience and this is a lot of power."

The unisoned hedgehog, with Reinforce Eins in command, closed in on Perfect Chaos in flight. Making sure she was face-to-face with the beast. She pointed the tip of Freiewind directly at the monster.

"Pitiful creature, heart corrupted with rage from the tragedies you had to suffer" the unison device spoke through her hedgehog host. She spoke in a firm tone, but did allow some hints of pity through the expression of her host's facial features, "Your pain shall end here and now"

A glowing yellow sphere appeared in the free hand of the hedgehog, with a powerful motion it was thrust straight at Perfect Chaos. The orb at first collapsed in on itself and then rapidly expanded to the point where it covered all of Perfect Chaos' body as well as the unison-hedgehog. The orb itself was actually a Chaos-powered variant of the wide-space area affect spell called "Diabolic Emission". The chaos energy dealt massive damage to Chaos and its roars let it know just that. With Freiewind, in Full Drive, encased with Chaos energy from the Emeralds, the unison device, Reinforce Eins, controlled her hedgehog host and unleashed a volley of rapid slashes all over the body of Chaos, furthering the damage already in place from the Diabolic Emission. After a total of twenty or so strikes, the hedgehog ascended up in the air until she was at the edge of the Diabolic Emission's range. Lighting crackled in the open palm of the hedgehog.

"Yaten no Ikazuchi!" Sonic and Reinforce both cried out at the same time as the unisoned hedgehog unleashed a massive bolt of the lighting energy. The attack made a direct impact on Chaos' head. The monster roared in pain as the Diabolic Emission sphere shattered finally from the impact. The damage was done and Perfect Chaos literally exploded from all the damage.

* * *

**[Boss Neutralized]  
[BGM: "Sadness (AN: Not sure why it's called this considering the situation from the game)" Sonic Adventure]**

In the middle of a ruined highway, a puddle formed into Chaos, however this time, the creature was in its Zero state. The emeralds' powers were neutralized by the combined powers of Super Sonic and Reinforce Eins. Everyone watched from a safe distance as the liquid creature just stood there, somewhat confused.

Several chao took notice of Chaos and were instantly excited. Happily chirming with glee, they surrounded Chaos and danced around it like the water creature was a cherished friend. Chaos just gazed at them in awe and watched them dance.

"Looks like Chaos has changed again" Nanoha noted to the still unisoned Reinforce and Sonic.

"Reinforce and Super Sonic neutralized the negative energies inside of it, so it's nice again" Tails added

"Hai" Reinforce spoke, while she and Sonic had cancelled the Super form, their unison was still in effect. Reinforce hadn't cancelled it out yet because she had something bothering her mind, and the frown on her host's expression showed it well.

"These are the chao you were protecting" Tikal said as she appeared behind Chaos, briefly taking the water creature off guard but it wasn't in much of a "condition" to fight anyways/ The peach-furred echidna softly spoke, "They have lived on, co-existing with the others throughout time."

"The fighting is over, harmony's restored and life goes on. Now it's time for us to go home, where we belong" The echidna further soothed Chaos' emotions. Tikal then turned to face the mages responsible for the harmony and saving Chaos from its own rage; with her hands held together she bowed "Arigatou-gozaimasu…"

All they really could do was nod and watch as Tikal started to levitate and ascend into the air. Her right arm extended and metaphorically gripped Chaos with some sort of telepathic grab, causing it to rise with her. The duo disappeared in a flash of light. It was a beautiful sight that, for the moment, distracted everyone away from the ruined city.

Reinforce sighed in the body of her unison host. The frowning deep thought expression still present through her host. It didn't go unnoticed, especially by Hayate, who herself was still unisoned with Reinforce Zwei.

"Reinforce-san?" Hayate asked, "Daijobu-ka?"

"Eh? Hai.." Reinforce blinked a bit for a moment then realized what was asked. With a brief sigh, she explained what was getting her in such deep thoughts, "I was just thinking, about Chaos. What happened today reminded me of something. What if the twin familiars' plan did work out on that Christmas Eve night? What if the Wolkenritter were slain and absorbed? That monster could have been me, controlled by the corrupted Defense Program. I could have felt the same pain of rage that Chaos felt back then. The Tome has had many masters, and most of them had allowed themselves to be controlled by their greed and their lust for power, and that was what I believed to be the source of the corruption in the Defense Program in the first place. The same lust for power and greed had controlled the echidna tribe thousands of years ago, drove them far past the point of reason and sanity and ultimately caused this incident. In a way, Chaos and the Tome of the Night Sky are similar for that reason."

"But there are differences" Sonic noted from inside the Unison, his voice was loud enough for others to hear, "The book didn't fall to the darkness and negativities. The Lieze twins, I think that are what they were called, were stopped. The Defense Program thing was replaced and the book was safely filled."

"Thanks to you" Vita chipped in, "All this time, you've sold yourself short on what you've personally contributed to that night."

"She's right" Chrono added with Lindy nodding in the background from the communication feed set up, "If it weren't for you, so many dangerous events could have happened."

"I guess.." Sonic sighed, in truth, he didn't really like to be reminded of the events, and he knows he played a big part, but he wasn't the type to hold it on anyone. Like the wheel-chair bound Hayate, he has a kind heart and just can't refuse to help someone in need, "Could we go home now?"

"I was about to suggest that." Lindy acknowledged, "Dimension Transfer out of there before the local media can get to you. You can write up your reports up here and then take the rest of the day off to relax at the Midori-ya café"

"Hai!" The group of mages acknowledged.

The mages, after taking a few moments to allow Sonic and Hayate's unisons to both cancel out, dimension transferred up to the Arthra. Their timing couldn't be any better on that matter, as a bunch of reporters were about to close in on them before the transfer. There they spent a good hour or so working on reports and filing them in. At around noon-time, everyone decided that with all the paperwork done, it was time for a lunch break, so they agreed to spend the rest of their break at the café to relax. A couple of hours to relax would be just what they need after all the effort they put in.

**[End of Main Chapter]**

* * *

**[Omake: More reason for Tikal to leave]**

With Perfect Chaos neutralized, all was well and right for Tikal and Chaos to leave and return to the Master Emerald, where both of their hearts and spirits belonged, but that wasn't the only reason for their quick departure.

The other reason? May be related to a certain brunette with a somewhat mischievous and slightly perverted knack for all things cosplay; and her thoughts weren't exactly broadcasted nor hidden too well.

"Shame you have to leave, Tikal-san" Hayate lamented, "You could have had a lot of fun here"

"Sadly, it is a shame.." Tikal sighed, "But my heart and soul, along with Chaos', belongs in the Master Emerald."

"Oh well.." Hayate couldn't really help but stare slightly at the echidna's figure, "You would have had some room for improvement, but I could have worked around that."

"Eh…" Tikal quickly shook her head, "Look at the time. I gotta leave"

"Drat.." Hayate groaned as Tikal left, "Shrine maidens would have made perfect cosplay models."

Cosplay.. the only thing on Hayate's mind sometimes.

**[Ending: "Spiritual Garden" Yukari Tamura]**

* * *

**[End of Chapter 45]**

Author's Notes: Well now wasn't that a long chapter? Over seven thousand words, fitting for the massive battle and a whole bunch of other events, and music inserts, actual inserts versus BGM's there's a difference, usually the BGMs are instrumental, the inserts not so much. Longer song usually and such; well that will be all, good night, good evening wherever you all may be.


	46. Aftermath of Chaos

SonicANIME2010 here, bringing in another chapter for Sonic Knight of the Night Sky. Well after the big battle with Chaos, it's a wonder how I can top it? Well, I'm not sure about topping it but I'll see what I can do here.

* * *

**[Non-Administrated Planet #97 "Earth"]  
[Midori-ya Café]  
[Time: 1440 hours (2:40 pm)]**

After the battle with Perfect Chaos, the mages of the TSAB responsible for defeating the beast, along with their admiral, were able to relax in the café owned and ran by Nanoha's family. They've worked hard to beat Chaos and they finally earned some peace and quiet. At least, that was the initial thoughts going in to the café. It went anything but peaceful as the group entered the café to encounter a wide variety of reporters and civilians. All of the reporters from Mid-Childa were there; in addition, young girls, boys and parents of Japanese descent were all present and judging from the looks, Lindy could tell that they had all seen what happened in Station Square.

"(We) escaped the media in Station Square, only to deal with the local ones from Mid.." the admiral softly lamented.

"Your battle was broadcasted and reported live in a special report." Momoko, Nanoha's mother, noted, "When the news broke, it interrupted the cartoons we had on for the younger of our customers. We tried our best to distract them and draw them out of the café, but no one wanted to leave.. Sorry"

"It's fine" Lindy just sighed, rubbing her forehead a bit, "Would you mind if I borrowed a room? I need to contact my work, and would rather it be in a secure environment."

"Go on ahead" Momoko agreed, "Take some tea with you, I'm sure you're probably a bit thirsty"

"Arigatou…" Lindy took what was offered to her and left the room to go to a more private room to contact the Bureau via the Arthra.

Meanwhile, the reporters took had attempted to take the opportunity to interview the mages responsible for resolving the incident just viewed on TV. The mages on the other hand, Nanoha in particular, didn't have much desire to deal with the media. Noticing this, Nanoha's mother politely "asked" that the reporters leave if they weren't going to buy any drinks.

With some relief, everyone was able to enjoy a round of tea, somewhat oblivious to whatever their admiral had to leave the room for.

* * *

**[OP: "Eternal Blaze" Nana Mizuki]**

**Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky  
Chapter 46  
Aftermath of Station Square, TSAB to take action?**

* * *

**[Midori-ya Café]  
[BGM: "Hanging Edge" FFXIII OST]**

Admiral Lindy Harlaown, appointed commander of the Special Mobile Force 97, otherwise known as "Project 97" to the Bureau, had established a safe and secure communication channel to the Bureau via the Arthra's communication system. She had first reached out to Admiral Midget Crwobel, who had already heard about the incident in question and was well prepared for the younger Admiral's call. She also was quick to joke about the taste of tea Lindy had, which was somewhat a recurring joke about the young admiral.

Crowbel set up a conference feed to several other admirals in the Bureau, including the other two of the "Three Legendary Admirals" of the TSAB. This was more of a militaristic meeting so none of the higher-ups who were better known as the politicians of the Bureau were actually present, though it was implied that they had some clue about what was going on.

First part of the conference went rather smooth; the reports from the mages on scene were examined and compared to the video from the news report that they had acquired from the media reporters. The comparisons were used for the sake of consistency and to make sure all the bases were covered. It was the next part of the meeting where Lindy had to do some speaking.

"I understand that the Bureau officially has little jurisdiction over this world, and that my force, while we weren't undercover, we also weren't required to publically announce our presence either." Lindy said after a sigh and a sip of her tea, "But had we not intervened, that monster could have put the entire world in danger, and we were the only force able to handle the monster."

"We are aware of that" One admiral, an older man with blondish hair that was beginning to grey out, known to all as Leone Phils, the "Judicial Advisor" said, "You don't need to justify the acts that your mages did. Your team did everything they were supposed to do in that situation. Helped out civilians, assessed the strengths and weaknesses of the foe, and saved countless lives. If you think your unit's in any trouble over this incident, they aren't. Let's have that be cleared up now."

"Hai" Lindy couldn't help but let out a slight sigh of relief, probably didn't even know that she had held the sigh for a moment, "What about this incident then?"

"This is of no fault of your team's." Crowbel started, "But the incident with Perfect Chaos did reveal the presence of the Bureau to the civilians of Station Square, and we all know how fast word travels. By the end of today at least half of earth would have heard of us."

"That brings us to an interesting predicament" the third of the Legendary Admirals, another older gentleman by the name of Largo Kiel and title of "Honorary Marshal of the Armed Forces". He had a long grey beard; the top of his head was bald but he had grey hair that just covered from the back of his head to the base of his neck. The older admiral asked the question that seemed to go straight to the point "How do we handle this situation?"

"We can't just sweep this incident under the rug or cover it up" Crowbel said, "It's only a matter of time before media outlets not just around the islands that hold Station Square formerly as their capital, but also from every country on the planet start to take notice. Not only that, soon enough the identities of our people will be found out too."

"If I may?" Lindy inquired for a chance to speak, to which she was promptly granted, "I'm not entirely sure that Nanoha or Hayate are the only youth with magic on this planet. Those two could be the tip of the iceberg."

"You do have a point" Largo nodded, "Part of why your unit was established was also to act as a "scout" of sorts to take notice of young, developing individuals with magic potential and to bring them to our notice. You've done that already with the addition of the two trainees in your "Yellow" squad."

"We could send a couple of officials in to announce the presence of the Time-Space Administration…" Crowbel offered one idea, "If we can establish a branch or small headquarters to operate from. Your group would operate from that branch and represent the Bureau officially if we go through with this."

"But, we can't do anything just yet." Admiral Leone Phils countered, "There's still many loose ends to clear up. For instance, how did this Eggman character know where to get information on this "Chaos" monster?"

"I don't know where he got the information" Lindy frowned, "When we researched at the public libraries in Station Square there was barely any information about it."

"You also mentioned in a report that when the media came to interview Takamachi, there was a spy from GUN" Crowbel noted, "We need to know where they stand, what their priorities are, and if the Bureau can trust them"

"You want us to check on them?" the youngest of the admirals asked, "Investigate the GUN"

"Discreetly" Crowbel confirmed, "Find out what their agenda is.. In the meantime we will work on making preparations to announce the presence of the Bureau to the planet you're on."

"So you do plan on going through with it?" Lindy asked, making sure she heard correctly what the other Admirals said, "I still have to talk with my mages about this"

"It was long overdue since the Jewel Seed and Book of D incidents" Admiral Crowbel regretfully had to confirm, "This incident and future ones will only add on to the growing cause for action."

"Talk to your young ones about this" Admiral Largo softly ordered, "Tell them to be prepared for the inevitable. They may not like it, but it has to be done."

"Hai" Lindy saluted, "and I'll get back to you when we find out anything about GUN.. Hopefully we can get some information on them."

"The media is a double-edged sword" Admiral Leone dropped a hint, "It can work for you and against you. Try to use it to your advantage on this. No doubt your squad's deeds haven't gone unnoticed by them, use that advantage to force GUN's hand"

"Understood" Lindy saluted, "I'll report back with an update"

The young admiral disconnected herself from the meeting, leaving the older admirals and other higher ranking officials to discuss this new update amongst themselves.

"And to think; out of everyone here, I was the only one who didn't count out this new squad to excel. You all had your doubts" The old admiral Midget Crowbel admitted the irony wearing an amused and somewhat prideful smirk upon her features, "Me and Leti Lowran, who's been in the Bureau admiralty for quite some time"

"While I'm sure you're probably enjoying being able to "stick it", as the youth call it, to our old chauvinistic personas, I believe there are other important matters to attend to" Admiral Largo was quick to retort.

"I know" Crowbel just shrugged, "I just wanted to see the looks you get on your faces when you realize when you've been outsmarted"

"Fair enough" Admiral Leone Phils admitted in defeat, "Now let's get to our own work."

The conference ended on that note and the Admiralty assembled went on to set up the preparations.

* * *

**[Midori-ya Café]  
[BGM: "Moonflow" FFX OST]**

With a sigh, Lindy Harlaown took another sip of her tea and walked into the café to rejoin the mages at a shared table they were given courtesy of Nanoha's parents. The frown she had on her expression did not go unnoticed by Nanoha.

"Something wrong, Lindy-san?" The young cyborg questioned, "Something happen in the meeting?"

"Hai.. and it's not good" The admiral sighed in response, her statement left unfinished and hanging in favor of finishing the sip of tea she had so she could refill it.

"Are we in trouble?" Sonic asked, somewhat nervous and fearful.

"No, nothing like that, the other Admirals had already agreed that what you guys did was the right thing to do and no one's in trouble over this" Lindy explained, "But they did agree that the incident has revealed the Bureau's presence and the incident will inevitably reach all over the world because of not only the magnitude of damage that Chaos committed, but also who stopped it and how. That presents a predicament because Earth is a non-administrated planet in which the Bureau doesn't have much of an announced presence"

"What are they going to do about it?" Reinforce Eins inquired, "While you're away the national and world-wide news organizations started airing footage of Chaos' rampage and our effort in stopping it."

"They plan on announcing the Bureau's presence officially to this planet" Lindy declared what the Bureau told her they would do, "And then establish an official branch to operate on this planet."

"Eh?!" Everyone cried out in shock, they didn't see that coming, "They'll what?!"

"Had a feeling you guys wouldn't like it too much.." Admiral Harlaown said with a sigh after her tea was refilled by Momoko Takamachi, "The Bureau wants to announce their presence to explain the incident to the public. As some consolation however, our section will be responsible and in charge of the branch."

"Why?" Hayate asked

"Part of that is because their hand is somewhat forced by all the recent incidents, dating back to the Jewel Seed and Tome of the Night Sky incidents, and any other incident will just add to that need" the admiral explained, "The other reason was brought up by me.. Call me skeptical, but I highly doubt that Nanoha-chan and Hayate-chan are the only individuals, not counting Sonic and his friends, who are capable of magic potential on this world and it's only a matter of time before the floodgates open. That said, they want to be proactive to react should I be right."

"Was there anything else?" Nanoha asked

"They also are a bit suspicious about GUN." Lindy noted

"Who isn't?" Sonic snarked, much to the giggles from the others present at the table.

"Funny, but regardless they are" Admiral Lindy said, "They want us to look into them, discreetly of course."

"How?" Sonic asked, "It's not like we can just waltz into some GUN headquarter and ask them what their secrets are."

"No, you can't, you'll be probably arrested" Lindy agreed, "But there is a way we can get around that, the media. Newspapers, interviews, you name it. All we really have to do is drop a few subtle hints that GUN could be hiding something about their actions and take about Eggman and this incident altogether. That will get them on the defensive and by doing that, not only will their internal affairs act up, but then they start dropping hints about their stances. By doing that we can take note and report back to the Bureau on what we heard"

"That makes sense" Reinforce nodded, "Anything else?"

"They also want to know how Eggman got information on Chaos" Lindy summarized the last point, "We investigate this and report back to them, hopefully before they come and announce our presence officially"

"We still know where Eggman's old base is" Sonic noted hopefully, "And where the Egg Carrier is in the ocean."

"That's a start" Lindy confirmed, "We can get right to that, but not until tomorrow. It's been a long day and you all could use the rest. We're still taking the rest of the day off."

"Hai!" Nanoha agreed, though she just couldn't hide that workaholic nature she seems to have developed.

"That means you too, Nanoha-chan." Lindy comically glared at the young workaholic cyborg.

"H-hai…." The young girl just gave up; she was figured out so easily.

With that, everyone finished their drinks and such, finally able to enjoy a day in peace. The day off they had will not be their last but they'll treat it fairly.

**[Ending: "Spiritual Garden" Yukari Tamura]**

* * *

**[End of Chapter 46]**

Author's Note: Gotta be honest, its hard to top a long boss battle chapter, especially with my limited time in working on the fanfics with finals and such going by for class. But with Summer comes more time for me to get my fanfics going.. but first, camping trip this weekend so it's a pre-emptive strike of POST AND RUN!


End file.
